Heed His Sweet Call
by jamcreynolds
Summary: Draco discovers he's a veela...right after he discovers Hermione is his mate and he marks her! Can he convince her to accept him in the year he's allotted before his death? Set in their 8th year at Hogwarts, characters are somewhat OOC. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Before y'all start reading, this IS a Veela fic. The characters WILL be seen as OOC, I'm sure, so if that isn't your thing or you don't like it, don't even start reading. You have been warned.

*Key Info*

I am very aware that Draco's birthday is really June fifth. However, for the purpose of this story, I have changed it to September fifth.

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. Unfortunately. In my wettest dreams, I own the Harry Potter universe.

Prologue

August 31, 1998

Hermione was sprawled out on her back, knitted blanket under her, in the apple orchard at the Weasleys. The mottled leaves were blowing in the breeze as the sun sank to its knees off in the distance, throwing off brilliant shades of pink, orange, and yellow. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were playing one last game of two on two quidditch with George before their trip back to Hogwarts in the morning; if she listened closely, she could hear the whistling of their broomsticks cutting through the evening air. Everyone knew this was an attempt to keep George's spirits up since Fred's death. Hermione could tell that George resented it, but appreciated it at the same time.

Rather than watch the four of them spar at quidditch, Hermione lost herself in thought. Completely and utterly lost herself in thought. Her mind just couldn't help but replay the events of the summer and how everyone was going to deal with it all now that they were returning to Hogwarts. Of course, Harry and Ron almost hadn't returned. Kingsley had offered them places in the auror program, which they had been keen on taking, but the look on Molly's face had been heartbreaking when the thought of losing two more of her sons to the real world almost became a reality. To give Molly peace of mind and time to heal after losing Fred, both Ron and Harry had declined Kingsley's offer until they had graduated, which honestly, seemed to make him even more happy.

Hermione and Ron had never really talked about being an official couple after the kiss in the Room of Requirement; it somehow just happened. The whole family seemed absolutely overjoyed, despite the loss of Fred. Most of the time, Hermione couldn't be happier. She and Ron would have intimate snogging sessions; however, she would never let him get past heavy petting, much to his chagrin. On the flip side, they would have the most volatile arguments, usually started over something petty or nonexistent.

Harry and Ginny had had a much slower start back into their relationship, which Hermione couldn't necessarily blame Ginny course, Ginny had understood why Harry had left her and didn't blame him, but the hurt was still there and she was learning to trust him again.

The funerals had been the first thing to begin after the Battle. Fred's, Remus', Tonks', Colin Creevey's, were just the few that Hermione could name off the tip of her tongue. In total, they had made an appearance at over twenty funerals.

Harry had spoken to her about testifying at the Malfoy's trials. Hermione had readily agreed, knowing that although Draco had watched her tortured, he had bought them time at Malfoy Manor by not identifying them. Harry was testifying for Narcissa, as she had lied to Voldemort for him. When Harry had approached Ron about putting his word behind the Malfoys, he had exploded in a fit of rage, unable to believe that Harry and Hermione would help the ferret-faced prick and his mum stay out of Azkaban when "their kind" had killed Fred.

The trials were a focal point for a huge argument between the Trio, making Harry and Hermione feel unwelcome at the Burrow. At the time of the trials, Harry and Hermione had moved to Grimmauld Place, so as not to cause any distress between their adopted family. Ginny still came to see Harry, had been upset when he had left the Burrow, but Ron refused to see the pair. Hermione was hurt by his actions, but chalked it up to Ron being Ron.

Malfoy Sr. had been proven through Snape's memories and those of his family to have been under the Imperious Curse since Voldemort's return, forced to do his bidding. However, for past offenses, he was sentenced to six months in Azkaban prison. Narcissa Malfoy had never taken the Dark Mark and had only stayed at Malfoy Manor to ensure her husband and son's safety, so she was sentenced to a years probation, to be spent at the Manor. Draco was proven to have taken the Dark Mark against his will, to keep his parents from being tortured and murdered. Since he had not killed Dumbledore and had indeed bought the Trio time after their capture, he was given a years probation as long as he agreed to return to Hogwarts to finish his education.

Ron, as well as a couple of the other Weasleys, were furious that the Malfoys had gotten off so easily. Knowing that there would be no reconciliation anytime soon, Hermione and Harry left for Australia to find her parents. Ginny had been invited, as she was the only one who had remained loyal to the two-thirds of the Trio who felt they had to do what was right. However, she declined so she could stay home with her family, continue grieving, and help them see that their family wasn't whole without their adopted members.

"Bravery and Brains", as the Daily Prophet had dubbed Harry and Hermione, left for Australia on a Wednesday. Once they arrived, they searched for a mere five days before they located Wendell and Monica Wilkins at their dental practice, striking fear into Hermione's heart at once. She and Harry followed them home that evening and she removed the charm on her father first, then her mother, Harry's hand on her back the whole time for support.

As soon as the Wilkins remembered that they were actually the Grangers, joy lit up their faces when they saw their daughter, then confusion flitted through their eyes as they realized that their situation had most definitely changed. The second that Hermione told them that she had removed their memories and replaced them with new ones, the shouting began. Hermione began crying, begging to let her explain, but her parents would have none of it. Daniel and Jean Granger ordered her out of their life, telling her they could never again trust a daughter that would turn her magic against them, no matter the reason.

Hermione had taken a deep breath, held back her tears, lifted her chin, and simply told them she would abide by their wishes. However, if they changed their mind, they could reach her at Hogwarts over the school year. Harry had grasped her hand and led her from their house, walking a block until they found a place to disapparate. When they reached their hotel room, Hermione had broken down in tears and cried into Harry's chest for an undetermined amount of time.

The pair had left the next morning, Hermione refusing to stay in the country any longer. Rather than return to the Burrow, Hermione went straight to Hogwarts to help with the repairs, insisting that Harry go back to be with Ginny. She had needed time to herself, felt that she needed to give back to the school. Hermione really couldn't care what Ron thought about her choice; he would eventually come around or he wouldn't.

Hermione stayed at the castle for a week, repairing destroyed corridors, going through the ruined library books and trying to repair them, helping the house elves repair the kitchens. Professor McGonagall had been so pleased to see her arrive, even happier to let her stay in Gryffindor Tower. The volunteers had, of course, rallied at her presence, thankful and excited to be working with the famous Hermione Granger.

Hermione had counted herself surprised when Ron showed up on her ninth day at Hogwarts, apologetic and begging for her forgiveness. Being the forgiving soul she was, she had attributed his actions to grief and returned to the Burrow with him, where she had spent the last month.

Of course, Hermione had somehow forgotten that she would be getting a Hogwarts letter, as would Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When a school owl had arrived one day, four letters in it's beak, it all came rushing back, that all too familiar excitement for school. As she had torn into her letter, tears of joy had trickled down cheeks when she realized that the Head Girl badge was in her letter. Harry had tugged her into a hug before reading his own letter, discovering that he was a Prefect.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Professor McGonagall making Harry, Ron, and Ginny as Prefects. Not that they would be bad at it, but the two boys had done little more than talk of a carefree year, doing just enough to get through the year. The fact remained that if they were all Prefects, neither was Neville or Luna (she had owled and asked), she had no idea who the Head Boy was.

Hermione could hear the three Weasleys and Harry landing in the grass nearby, bringing her back to the present. Ron flung himself down on the blanket next to her, slanting his mouth against hers and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. His hand cupped her cheek, then trailed his hand down her neck to fondle her breast. After a few minutes, she pushed him away with a smile.

"You know I'm not ready, Ron. Just be patient." Ron gave her a chaste kiss and stood, pulling her to her feet before slinging his arm around her shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We better go pack, we leave in the morning." Ron groaned audibly as he wiped his hands down his face.

"Merlin, I'll pack tomorrow. There will be plenty of time." Hermione bit her tongue, smiling inwardly. Some things would never change.

A/N- Alrighty guys, next story is the official first chapter! Excited! Let me know what your thoughts on the matters are, I do love them so (:

Love,

A


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Alrighty here we go y'all. Chapter one of the story ((: I'm going to just reiterate that I don't want to hear any whining because the story isn't canon or that the characters are OOC. Hope we can all get through this story as well as my last one. Anyways, enough chatter. On with Hermione and Draco!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter world, with all my might I do, but I keep waking up and simply writing fanfiction. Awww well...

Chapter 1

September 1, 1998

Hermione was going to strangle everyone in the Weasley household.

As always, Molly had woke them early that morning so they could do their last minute packing and make it to King's Cross Station by eleven o'clock. However, Harry and Ron didn't have just last minute packing to do; they had all their packing to do. To top it off, their possessions were scattered all over the house, including in Hermione and Ginny's room.

Ginny was grouchy, naturally not being a morning person. Having Harry and Ron in and out of her room, interrupting her packing, was the icing on the cake. She finally let loose and yelled, wand waving at them, chasing them out of their shared room, threatening them with her all-too-famous bat bogey hex. Molly had stuck her head into the room five times to hurry them along, telling them that there would be no breakfast if they didn't hurry along.

Hermione had long ago carried her trunk down and was seated quietly at the table, nibbling on toast and drinking tea. She was reading a most interesting book as she ate, a wizarding novel about magical creatures that had gone extinct. Ron had come through three times begging her to help him pack his trunk, and had refused him each time, telling him he should have done what she told him the night before. The last time, he had stalked off angrily, the famous Weasley red creeping up his neck. Hermione decided that she was going to just go hide in her room until it was time to leave.

However, there was no peace to be found in her and Ginny's room either. Ginny was laying on her own bed, flipping through an old issue of Witch Weekly, looking completely bored since her trunk was packed and standing up straight in the middle of the room. When her eyes fell on Hermione, Ginny's eyes lit up with delight.

"Oooh, 'Mione, let me do your hair and makeup! I'm so bloody bored, I've already ate, and I've read this issue three times. Come on, it'll be fun." Hermione started to scrunch up her nose and make a face, but Ginny squealed at her silence.

Shoving her down into a chair, Ginny began to work her wand on Hermione's hair. Not that it needed much work these days. It was no longer dull brown or bushy, frizzy curls. During her time on the run, it had grown to past her waist, pulling the curls into manageable waves, unless styled into large curls. Her hair had also darkened considerably, from a dull mousy brown to a rich mahogany color; spending time outside this summer had brought out natural highlights of blond and auburn, making it shimmer in the right lighting. Ginny was waving her wand about Hermione's head, tiny intricate braids appearing and then all meeting in one spot to look like a crown.

Just as Ginny finished and Hermione was appreciating the style in the mirror, Molly's voice rang out loudly through the house.

"It's time to go, children. Get your trucks and rears down here, now!" Molly sounded chipper but Hermione knew that she had been dreading this day. George had thrown himself into reopening the shop he and Fred had started, saying that's what Fred would have wanted him to do. Charlie had stayed at the Burrow for a month after the Battle, but then returned to Romania. Bill and Fleur were still at Shell Cottage, not far away, but both were busy working for Gringotts. Percy had lived at the Burrow most of the summer. Just recently, he had found a flat in muggle London and ventured out on his own. Once Hermione and the other three left for school, Molly would be alone all day long.

Everyone made a mad dash down the stairs, meeting in the kitchen with their trunks. Molly fussed over them, making sure they had had enough for breakfast, before they all took hold of their trunks and turned on the spot. The five of them appeared outside King's Cross Station, in a light misting rain.

As they entered, the five of them grabbed trolleys, loading their trunks and animal cages, making travel far easier. Platform 9 3/4 was easy to find, and as soon as everyone was through the barrier, Hermione began looking for their other friends.

Harry and Ron were ever the gentlemen, loading all the trunks in a compartment while Hermione and Ginny spoke with Luna and Neville. They learned that their friends had begun dating over the summer and were quite happy together. At five minutes til eleven, Molly called them all to her side.

"Now, I want all four of you to promise me that you'll write as often as you can, no matter what. I want you all to know that I love you very much." Hermione felt a pang of sadness for her surrogate mother. As everyone else nodded, Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"I promise to write. Thank you for everything you've done for me, for being like a mum to me over the years. I love you too." When Hermione stepped back, there were tears sliding down Molly's cheeks.

With two minutes left, Molly started shooing them towards the train, telling them they were going to be late. The foursome made sure to wave as the train pulled out of the station. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek outside of their compartment.

"I'll be back in a bit. I have to go to the Heads Compartment." Ron wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. Hermione started towards the opposite end of the train, waving at people she knew, tolerating stares from those she didnt. When she slid the compartment door open, a shock of white blond hair was laying on the seat. Disbelief coursed through Hermione; the Slytherin Prince himself was Head Boy. When he heard her enter, he swung his legs off the seat and onto the floor, smirking when he saw who she was.

"Well, how did I know the Head Girl would be the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess?" Hermione didnt reply, just raised an eyebrow at him. She took a seat across from him, well aware that his eyes were following her every step. As she sat and crossed her knees, she met his gaze.

"I still look the same as I did before. Curly, brown hair, brown eyes." Malfoy perused her once more before he spoke.

"I suppose it just took some Weasel lovin' for you to not dress like a grandmother." Hermione couldn't help but to sneer at him.

"What I do or don't do with Ron Weasley isn't your business. Why don't you lay back down and return to your nap?" Malfoy scoffed a little at her indignation but did as she suggested. Hermione couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he laid back down on the seat, closing his eyes.

Hermione opened the book from that morning, reading to try and pass the time. Once she realized Malfoy's breathing had become even, she glanced up and saw that he had fallen asleep. While his face was relaxed, Hermione couldn't help but study his features. His white blond hair was no longer gelled; it now fell to his eyebrows naturally. She couldn't help but want to run her fingers through it, see if it was as soft as it looked. His face had finally caught up to his features, making him look aristocratic. She hated to admit it to herself, but when he wasn't sneering, Draco Malfoy was actually quite attractive.

As she turned from Malfoy and back to her book, the compartment door slid open and Professor Flitwick walked in. Malfoy was once again jarred awake, causing him to sit up and look around. Professor Flitwick glanced at his clipboard and then looked at the pair before him.

"Good morning, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you are both fully aware of your duties, which include rounds, scheduling not only your own rounds but all the Prefects as well, helping Hagrid with the first years, pass out the passwords to all the common rooms and bathrooms to the Prefects, and overall, live together. Can you two handle these tasks, despite your past differences?" Hermione looked at Malfoy for a moment, just to find him looking at her. He wasn't sneering or smirking so she took that as a positive sign. Turning back to Professor Flitwick, Hermione gave him a smile.

"Yes, sir we can both do that." Professor Flitwick gave her a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I expect the two of you to serve an hour of rounds on the train. Other than that, you can spend your time in here or you can go to a compartment with your friends. I'll see you both at Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick turned and left the compartment, leaving Hermione and Malfoy to their own devices. Hermione stood and shoved her book into her satchel before pulling the strap over her shoulder. Disgust crossed his silvery eyes.

"Headed back to Potty and the Weasel? Don't you get tired of making sure they pass their classes?" Hermione heaved a deep sigh.

"Malfoy, don't worry where I'm going or who I'm helping. Life will be much easier that way." Malfoy gave a cynical laugh.

"Not a problem, Gryffindor Princess. However, I think they've had your name wrong all this time. Gryffindor Whore suits you better. Who else would give themselves to the two biggest heroes in the wizarding world and ask for nothing in return?" Hermione froze where she stood, watched Malfoy smile as he stood to leave. Making herself hold back her tears, she brushed past him, chin in the air, and left the compartment.

-O-

Draco watched the Head Girl's curvy form brush past him and exit the Head's Compartment, chin held high. For a moment, he almost regretted his comment to her but he brushed the stab of guilt aside. It was just Granger. He went ahead and just started his hour of rounds, deciding to get it over with.

The hour passed slowly, most people staying to their compartments and enjoying the company of friends. When Draco finally joined his compartment with Blaise and Theo, he was irritated that he had just wasted an hour of his time. Taking his seat next to Blaise, he ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Well, rounds were a waste of time. I swear, Head Boy will be worthless if it's always this boring." Theo gave a short chuckle.

"Who's Head Girl?" Draco simply raised his eyebrow.

"Granger, of course. Did you expect anyone else?" Blaise shook his head.

"Nope. I told Theo it would be the mudblood but he figured he would give the others a chance." Draco looked up sharply.

"Don't call her that. Her blood looks exactly like ours." Both Theo and Blaise looked at him with curiosity.

"Since when do we not call Granger Mudblood?" Draco cursed himself inwardly, wishing he'd never said anything.

"Since I stopped giving a shit about blood purity. Not to mention that since the Dark Lord lost the war, those who use terms such as 'mudblood ' will only be looked down upon." Both men studied Draco for a second before Blaise changed direction with the conversation.

"I saw Granger on the platform earlier. She's become downright sexy; curves in all the right places, hair's not bushy and almost touches that sexy arse of hers. Merlin, I'm not even going to continue." Draco smirked for a moment.

"Oh, she's fuckable alright. However, she still has the same attitude and know-it-all demeanor. Definitely the relationship type, which I am not. Thank Merlin." The other two boys nodded their heads, agreeing with him. The rest of the trip was spent quietly, Blaise and Theo playing wizards chest while Draco spent his time reading over his textbooks.

With just a half hour left til they reached Hogsmeade, Draco stood and pulled his robes on over his clothes, dreading helping the first years with Granger and Hagrid. However, once they pulled into the station, he did as was expected of him and started yelling at the first years (none too nicely), sending them Hagrid's way. While his friends and the rest of his house took the carriages, he crawled in the last boat with Granger and the smallest first year. He and Granger didn't exchange words, simply kept their faces forward until they got to the boat dock at the castle. As soon as they stepped into the castle, they were split up.

Draco was walking to Professor McGonagall's office when he was roughly shoved into an empty classroom, the door shut brusquely behind them. Once Draco had turned enough to see who his attackers were, he found himself just a touch surprised to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Before Draco could speak, Ron shoved him roughly against the wall.

"What the fuck, Weasel? I haven't even seen the two of you to do anything to you so what brought this little encounter on?" Harry pulled Ron back as he lunged for Draco again.

""You don't have to do anything, Death Eater scum. Your kind killed my brother. Not to mention you've already started harassing Hermione." Harry held up his hand to try to diffuse the situation.

"Look, Malfoy, Ron's just being a little over exited. Don't pay attention to him. Hermione's my sister and she's been through a lot. I know you two don't get on, Malfoy, but could you please take it easy on her? It's been a rough summer for her, not to mention the whole time we were gone." Draco was quiet for a few moments, making sure Potter was finished.

"So Granger already came and cried to you, did she? The Weasel doesn't speak anymore or I guarantee her life will become a whole lot more difficult. So, Potter, you're suggesting I call a truce between Granger and myself?" Ron rolled his eyes and made a sound in the back of his throat.

"That's what he said isn't it, ferret? He asked you to go easy on her. I think it's the least you could do for the two of them since 'Mione saved your arse from Azkaban and Harry saved your dear mummy's." Draco felt a strong urge to hex the redhead in front of him but knew he would get caught as the Ginger Git would snitch on him. Instead, he shoved away from the wall as hard as he could, glaring at both men in front of him.

"When life for your precious girlfriend gets worse, Weasel, you'll only have yourself to blame. I told you not to speak again. I'm supposed to be in McGonagall's office right now, unless you want me to tell her what caught me up." Draco straightened his robes as he stalked out of the room, sure that he had put enough fear in the men to not follow him.

When he made it to the entrance to the Headmistress' office, he gave the correct password and watched the door slide open. Draco hurried up the steps, taking them two at a time, knowing he was late already. When he finally made it through the final door into Professor McGonagall's office, he was out of breath and the former Head of Gryffindor and Hermione Granger were shooting him disapproving looks. Professor McGonagall gestured to the seat next to Granger.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy. You are aware that you're close to ten minutes late?" Draco nodded his head.

"Yes, I am and I'm sorry, Professor. I was caught up with a couple other students that I had to convince to go to the feast." Professor McGonagall nodded after a few moments.

"Very well. Shall we get started? Your rooms and common room are located on the fifth floor, behind the portrait of the four founders. You will both have to be there the first time you enter so you will both be able to agree on a password. I have a list of passwords here to be given to all the Prefects so they may enter their common rooms and give them to everyone in their respective houses. I've also made the round schedule for the first week of school so you may duplicate that and pass it to the Prefects as well. We will meet once a month to discuss anything you feel needs taken care of or vice versa. I've also decided that rather have a Yule Ball, we'll hold a New Year's Ball so if you can start brainstorming ideas now, it will be beneficial in the long run. Do either of you have any questions?" Draco shook his head and he saw Granger do the same thing out of the corner of his eye. The aging Professor smiled at them.

"Alright then. My door is always open. Why don't you head down to the feast and I'll see you there." Draco stood and despite the conflicted way he felt for the woman in front of him, he held the door for her, just as he had been taught to do for a lady. Despite the sharp anger he felt over the fact that she had run to Potter and the Weasel, when she gave him a guarded look as she walked past him as he held the door, it hurt down deep. Just a twinge. They were halfway down the corridor when he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So you just had to run and tell the Dynamic Duo I called you the Gryffindor Whore, didn't you? Did you tell them to purposely start a fight or did they catch you crying?" Hermione stopped in her tracks; he had caught her by complete surprise.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight. You should know by now that I don't like having other people fight my battles for me. They didn't catch me crying, Ginny did. Then she ran and told them. How did you know any of this?" Draco didn't want to believe her but he knew she wasn't lying. He wanted to believe the worst of her but somehow, he just couldn't. He decided to be honest with her.

"Potty and the Weasel shoved me into an empty room before I could get to McGonagall's. Weasel told me I had already started in on you. Potter asked me real nice to go easy on you this year, that you've had a hard summer plus the time you three were all gone. If it had been just Potter, I may have agreed because I know what you two did for my family. Then the Weasel demanded I do it because I owed you two for not landing my mother and I in Azkaban." When Draco looked back down at her, there was a thunder head of fury building in her eyes. Before he realized what was happening, she gripped his elbow softly as she spoke.

"Thanks for telling me what happened. I'll take care of it. Those two are idiots that will never learn." Draco Malfoy watched as the only person in Hogwarts who had bested him in academics stalked off into the Great Hall, robes hugging her curves in all the right places, in search of her two friends.

-O-

Hermione took her seat next to Ron, across from Harry, with a frown on her face. Ron twined their fingers together even though he was too busy talking to Neville to notice how angry she looked. Harry, however, noticed right away.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? You look like you have a bad taste in your mouth." Ron turned to look at her at Harry's words. Hermione jerked her hand out of Ron's as she started to grind out her words.

"Malfoy just told me he had a little run in with two-thirds of the Golden Trio. It seems that the two-thirds he's referring to doesn't think that it's female member can handle herself." Ron instantly turned a bright shade of red.

"He called you the Gryffindor Whore, 'Mione. I'm not going to let him talk to you like that this year. You're my girlfriend, it's my job to protect you." Hermione let out a sound that was almost a hiss.

"Maybe you should have went about it like Harry did, asking him nicely to please lay off me. Instead, you told him that he owed me for something that I did of my own accord. I think I'll just give you the passwords now and head to my room for the night. Malfoy can pass out the rest of the passwords." Harry reached out and took her hand as she stood.

"Please, don't go, 'Mione. You already missed the Sorting Hat's song and the sorting. Don't leave when the feast has barely started." Hermione glared at the two of them as she threw Ron's hand off her again.

"I find that I'm not too hungry. Enjoy yourselves." Hermione stood and stalked toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione took the stairs to the fifth floor slowly, hoping that her anger would dissipate before she had to deal with Malfoy again. She knew she would have to wait awhile before she could even get into her room since she had to have Malfoy to set the password. If only she had kept hold of her book instead of returning it to her trunk when they reached Hogsmeade.

When she found the portrait of the four founders, she slipped into the nearest alcove and pulled her knees up to her chest. Hermione waited patiently for over half an hour before she got too antsy to sit any longer. Getting to her feet, she began to pace the long corridor slowly. When she reached the long staircase on the opposite end of the corridor that she came up, she leaned over the edge to see the view.

After a few minutes of being bored with the view, she turned and ambled back towards her common room entrance. A flicker of movement caught her eye, then the white blond hair she had grown to hate over the years. Malfoy looked to have a Slytherin witch caged in his arms against the back wall of an alcove near the founder's portrait, snogging her senseless. Hermione could feel herself blush, the color starting at her cheeks and traveling down her neck.

Hermione quickly turned her back on them, walking the other direction as quickly as she could. When she turned back the other direction, Malfoy was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to the portrait. By the time she made her way back to Malfoy, there was a smirk on his face.

"See something you liked, Granger?" Hermione felt her face flush again.

"What you do in your spare time is your business, Malfoy." Hermione watched as what appeared to be playfulness vanish from his eyes, coldness replacing it.

"I'm sure the Weasel can't be that good at snogging. I'd teach you myself, but I see you as a relationship type and frankly, I just don't have time for that. Guess you're stuck with the inexperienced fumblings of Ron Weasley." Anger flashed through Hermione, even though it wasn't logical to let him get the best of her.

"What I do with Ron, once again, is none of your business. You're correct, however. I am the relationship type because I'm not some filthy slag. I also have standards, which I'm not quite sure you meet. Now what would you like this stupid password to be?" A look of contempt was now on Malfoy's face, but he smirked at her again before he answered.

"How about wolfsbane?" Hermione instantly thought of Remus and the words she had spoken at his funeral and her eyes watered. When she saw concern pass through Malfoy's eyes, she quickly nodded.

"Yes, that should work. Wolfsbane is fine." As soon as she agreed, the portrait swung open to reveal their common room.

Hermione had always loved the Gryffindor common room but the common room she and Malfoy would be sharing was just decadent. It was decorated in blue and silver with a plush carpet covering the whole floor. There was a window seat that looked out on the quidditch pitch, a small kitchenette, and two desks beyond the fireplace. A long leather couch and two comfortable chairs decorated the space before the fire.

Hermione moved forward, finding the loo. She and Malfoy would have to share it, but Hermione felt that if they were both mature, they could handle it. When she entered her room, she found a queen sized bed with her favorite wine red sheets and comforter, dresser, and bookshelf. Her trunk had already been delivered to her room, waiting for her at the end of her bed.

The Head Girl unpacked her things quickly, clothing to the closet, texts piled on the end of her bookshelf. Deciding that she was in need of a shower before bed, that way she could sleep just a tad later, she gathered her shower items and opened the door to head for the loo.

However, in the forty-five minutes it had taken her to peruse her room and unload her few belongongs, Draco had visited the dungeons and retrieved the Slytherin girl from before. To her insurmountable horror, the pair was naked on the sofa before the fire, Draco seated casually, hands behind his head, while the girl was riding him, bare breasts bouncing and hands clasped around his neck. When the pair heard her reach the door to the loo, both looked at her with smirks on their face. Malfoy gave her a once over again, like he'd never seen her before.

"Care to join, Granger? I know Lucy won't mind." The girl on top of him smacked him on the chest.

"It's Linda. And yes, I do care. I don't believe in sharing my men." Malfoy laughed in her face.

"When were you ever under the impression that I was your man, let alone your possession to share? I do what I want, wench." The girl stopped for a moment but then began laughing and continued. By this time, Hermione had slipped back into her room, skipping her shower completely. Slipping into her bed with just her robe on, she tried to erase what she had just seen to no avail. Dreams came to her that night, dreams of a white blond ferret.

A/N- Hmm. Changed Draco or not? Guess y'all will hafta wait and find out (: Leave me your thought...they're like chocolate and whiskey shots!

Love,

A


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Alrighty guys, hope you're being patient with the story. There will be dramione action going on within the next few chapters. Remember, Draco's birthday is the fifth (for purpose of this story anyway)! Hope y'all are enjoying the story...I haven't yet decided how long this story will be so I guess we'll play it by ear. Anyways, on with the story, my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Not the characters, not the plot, not shit. This is just my take on Veela Draco (:

Chapter 2

September 2, 1998

Draco sat up quickly, sweat beading up on his brow. He could still hear Granger's screams in his nightmares, see her in a pool of her own blood on the floor of Malfoy Manor. Even though it had been months, it haunted him every night as if it had happened just yesterday. He raked his fingers through his hair, trying to dispel the images from his mind. Unable to sit with the memories from his past any longer, he stood and gathered his shower items and headed towards the loo, all intentions of taking a shower.

However, when he arrived in the common room and found the door to the bathroom shut, he cursed himself inwardly for teasing Granger the night before, even though he had promised Weasley it would be worse for her.

'She's doing this on purpose. Taking her sweet time just to make me late for invIting her to join Lucy or whatever her name was and I. Dirty minx.'

Just as he was through with this thought, the door opened and Granger came through the door, uniform pressed and perfect, falling at the perfect length, four inches above her knees. Her shirt was wrinkle free and perfect white, but unbuttoned the top three buttons, just enough to hint at her cleavage. Her long mahogany waves almost reached her arse, but were dry, leading him to believe that she would be leaving her hair down for day. Even he couldn't deny that this made her bloody tempting. However, when she came through the bathroom door, it startled him, causing him to drop his showering items on the floor. Granger had a look of surprise on her face and bent down to begin gathering his things when he did.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I never would have imagined you'd be up this early. I apologize for knocking your things out of your hands. After that catastrophe last night, I hope you have a good day." Draco was quite surprised at her cordial manners. Looking a bit out of sorts he was sure, he headed into the loo she had just vacated. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't made a comment about the proper place she should be is on her knees.

Shaking off his lack of insult, attributing it to his nightmare, he pushed his way into the loo. The smell that lingered, peaches with a hint of honey and honeysuckle, took his breath away. Berating himself inwardly, he started to undress and shower away evidence of the night's dalliance.

-O-

Hermione made her way to her seat in the Great Hall, belly growling since she hadn't ate at the feast the night before. She had just taken a pile of eggs and put fresh preserves on her toast when she saw Harry and Ron making their way to their seats next to her. The pair eyed her warily as they took their seats, both afraid to speak to her. Finally, after swallowing the bite of food in her mouth, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, boys, I understand you were just looking out for me because you care. I appreciate the help. Next time, however, why don't you let me ask for that help." Hermione reached out and took one of their hands in each of hers.

"Let's review, both of you. When are you going to gang up on Malfoy for me?" Ron smiled a crooked smile and Harry mussed his already messy hair up further. Both answered together.

"When you ask us to." She gave them a smile as she let their hands go and returned to her breakfast.

"Very good. I forgive you both. Now let's eat. I'm so excited, we get our schedules this morning." Both men groaned at her words, neither one of them excited for classes. Harry brightened considerably after a few moments.

"At least Ginny will be in the same classes that we will be. Not many of the eighth years came back." Ron groaned at this news, but said nothing, not wanting to irritate his girlfriend and best friend, all in twenty four hours.

Professor Flitwick made his way down the table, handing out schedules to students as he passed. Once Hermione had her schedule in hand, she studied it quickly, happy with the classes she had been given and the amount of free time she had each day. For her first day back, she had Herbology, Arithmancy, and double Potions. Not too bad for a first day back.

Hermione kissed Ron goodbye, promising to see him in Herbology, before she headed back up to her dorm to get the appropriate books she would need for the day. Before leaving, she went into the loo to check her hair one last time, determined to not be made fun of for bushy hair this year. It still laid mostly flat, waves rippling down past her waist. A scent caught her attention, apples and musky spices. However, she didn't have the time to ponder it right then. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for Herbology.

As she was hurrying out the portrait door, checking her book rather than looking ahead of her, Hermione ran straight into the hard chest of Draco Malfoy. In order to keep from falling, she reached out and grasped his shoulder, steadying herself and pulling herself closer to the man than she would normally let herself get. An apology was on her lips until Malfoy spoke.

"Looks like I was right. The Gryffindor Princess has indeed become the Gryffindor Whore. She even throws herself on the resident Death Eater." Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears, unable to believe he would say such things to her. Holding all but a single tear back, she shoved away from him. Angrily dashing the traitorous tear away, she readjusted the satchel on her shoulder.

"I'm no whore, Malfoy. Not that you'll ever know. I would never lower myself to someone who treats women like a mere possession, a simple comfort. I pity the woman you actually persuade to marry you." Malfoy didn't say anything in return to her verbal jab, just a non expressive look in her direction. He moved to the side for her when she moved to leave, surprising her.

Taking the familiar path out of the castle and to the greenhouse, Hermione hurried, scared that she was going to be late. Angry at herself for allowing weakness to show through while dealing with Malfoy, she promised that she wouldn't speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary this year.

When Hermione entered Herbology, she was indeed, almost late. She took her seat with Ron, Harry, and Neville, taking out her parchment and quill as Professor Sprout appeared and started in on a lecture about Venemous Tentacula. When they were dismissed to trim leaves, Hermione caught up with the Hufflepuffs who had returned. Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed happy to see her, happy to catch up on the events of their summers with her. Harry, Ron, and Neville seemed content to stay in their own little corner, away from everyone, something she wasn't quite used to seeing.

When Herbology was over, the boys headed to Care of Magical Creatures while Hermione headed to Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. She was so excited for this class, to see Professor Vector, to see Terry Boot and Padma Patil again. The work was as challenging as ever, but Hermione had always loved a good challenge.

When Arithmancy was over, Hermione took her time gathering her things, making sure she was the last out of the classroom. The Slytherins would be in a rush coming out of Charms just down the hall and she didn't fancy being caught up in the crowd of them.

After she made it to the Great Hall, Hermione made her way to sit with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Conversation was light, much of it humorous since Dean and Seamus were involved. She hadn't paid much attention to the pair's behavior as of late, but there was definitely something different about them. Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who gave her a smile and nodded. Once Ginny confirmed it, Hermione couldn't believe she had missed the crush between the two men.

After lunch, the four Gryffindors headed towards the dungeons for double Potions, another subject Hermione was excited for. She was in such a good mood that she let Ron pull her into an alcove just down the corridor from the Potions classroom and snog her, not something she would normally do.

When she entered Professor Slughorn's domain, Hermione noticed ten cauldrons set up with a potion bubbling away in them. On the board, they had been paired with another student. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Slytherins all had a Gryffindor counterpart. Harry was paired with Pansy, Ginny with Blaise, Ron with Malfoy, Dean with Bulstrode, and herself with Theo. Hermione was completely happy having Theo as a partner; he was one of the nicer Slytherins, never called her Mudblood, and always did his fair share of the work.

Professor Slughorn lectured about amortentia, the potion in their cauldrons, for a half hour, while Hermione and Theo both took diligent notes. Once Professor Slughorn was finished, he assigned them eighteen inches of parchment on what amortentia smelled like to themselves and their partners, the components of the potion, and the correct way to brew it. Hermione was completely happy with this assignment. It wasn't hard at all and if she tried fairly hard, she could have it done before class was over.

However, Hermione couldn't help but eavesdrop on what amortentia smells like to all her other classmates and Theo seemed to feel exactly the same as she did. Harry still smelled treacle tart, the smell of a broomstick handle, and Ginny's flowery perfume. Pansy smelled spicy apples and musk, Ron swore he smelled lavender or lilac, some sort of flower and fresh magazines. Malfoy looked confused and said he smelled peaches with a hint of honey and honeysuckle. Ginny smelled strawberry tart, old broomstick, and Harry's cologne while Blaise simply smelled old parchment, chess board, and lilac perfume. Bulstrode smelled freshly baked bread, daisies, and sunshine in a meadow. Dean surprised everyone and smelled treacle tart and creosote. Hermione and Theo finally looked at each other, knowing they needed say theirs. Theo owned up to smelling treacle tart, old parchment, and new books. Hermione took a deep whiff of it, finding it was completely different than the last time she had studied it. Now it smelled like apples and musky spices, something completely different.

Since she and Theo didn't bicker like all the others did, they were able to finish their assignment and let each other proofread their copy. Since Hermione had rounds tonight, she was happy that there wouldn't be too much homework. Having a free period, Hermione made her way to the library to work on her Arithmancy homework before dinner. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Malfoy there working diligently on whatever assignment he had. Nodding her head to Madam Pince, Hermione took her seat at her favorite table, just inside the restricted section.

For the next hour, Hermione worked on Arithmancy and was also able to start her Herbology essay. When she finally looked up at the clock, she realized that dinner had started ten minutes ago. Gathering her things, Hermione stuffed them in her bag and headed for the Great Hall. After taking her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, she ate a small portion of shepherds pie.

After dinner, she went back to Gryffindor Tower with her friends to spend time with them. Ron and Harry both took comfy chairs by the fire, making Hermione pout playfully. Ron pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his long arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his face. This made her finally relax in his embrace until she felt his hand traveling up her shirt. Rather than cause a fight, she used her duties as Head Girl to bail her out.

"Well, I'm sorry to run, but I have to go. I have to go work with Malfoy on the schedule for next week and then do our own rounds. I'll see you guys in the morning." Everyone gave her a hearty wave as Ron leaned up to give her a kiss. Hermione made her way back to her room to drop her satchel and meet up with Malfoy, which she wasn't looking forward to. She muttered wolfsbane at the door, her thoughts still returning to Remus. Losing herself in the last time she had seen him, running past her at the Battle, heading for the perimeter, Lee Jordan and Michael Corner behind him. When he realized that it had been her that he had passed, he turned while running and gave her a jovial wave and smile, then he was lost in the crowd. Not even fifteen minutes after that, his lifeless face stared up at her from the floor of the Great Hall. While she was lost in memories, Malfoy came down from his room to find her standing just inside the common room, staring at nothing. Making his way to her side, he tapped her shoulder. He barely held back a laugh when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the fuck, Malfoy! You scared the daylights out of me." He gave a small chuckle now.

"What did you expect me to do, Granger? Staring at nothing in the middle of the common room. Have you gone daft?" Hermione felt herself flush red at his words. Slinging her bag down outside her bedroom door, she slid her wand up her sleeve.

"Are you ready to patrol, Malfoy? I'd just as soon get it over with." Malfoy sighed and leaned against the doorframe of the portrait hole.

"Of course, I'm ready. However, I think we should patrol seperately. We both know the castle, it'll be fine." Knowing that her two hours of rounds would be completely miserable if she didn't agree, she gave a tired sigh and nodded.

"Fine, Malfoy. Have it your way. Just, please don't abuse your power." Before he could say anything else, she brushed past him and headed out of their common room, turning left, head down, and towards the kitchen.

-O-

Draco couldn't help but notice how tired and broken she looked when he had startled her. His original plan had been to pick at her during the whole of their rounds, but he found that he just couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't pinpoint the reason behind why she looked tired and broken, he was also sure that she and nobody she was friends with would tell him. Draco couldn't even figure out why he cared in that moment.

Draco sent her off on her own, unable to trust himself to be nice to her, something she obviously needed. He watched as she disappeared down the hall, headed in the direction of the kitchen. Draco set off in the opposite direction, contemplating his odd urges to be nice to Granger.

He wasn't in the mood for paperwork, so unless Draco caught offenders red-handed, he let them go. One fourth year Gryffindor was out walking round, bold as brass, two Hufflepuffs were sneaking into the Charms classroom, and a Slytherin was attempting to sneak into the kitchens.

On the sixth floor, Draco was walking past a hidden broom closet when he heard moaning, panting, and grunting. He almost passed it up, but the Slytherin in him just wouldn't let him. Listening at the door, Draco almost wanted to get sick and he didn't even know who was in the closet. With a flick of his wand, the door opened and a tangle of limbs fell into a heap on the floor. Draco barely kept his mouth from hanging open when he saw Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown in various states of undress. He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and watched the pair scramble back into their clothes.

"My, my, Weasel, you're dating the darling of the wizarding world and you're running around on her with Brown. Classy, very classy." Draco watched fear flit through Wessley's eyes.

"Malfoy, you can't tell 'Mione, please. This thing with me and Lav is purely physical. I love 'Mione. She just gets me so hot and refuses to do anything with me. Some shit about waiting. Lav understands, this is just until me and 'Mione get the physical part ironed out." Draco was once again startled. Granger was really a virgin. For some reason, Weasel's behavior made him angry. Controlling the timbre of his voice, Draco ground out a response.

"Your girlfriend actually has morals so you start fucking this two bit slag? My father was a real piece of shit but he taught me one thing I will always remember. Never play games with a woman's heart. Sow your oats all you want, but the second you start dating one or commit to one, you never do her wrong. As for telling Granger, I'm just not sure if I can commit to that right now. I did tell you that I would make her life worse if you weren't quiet last night. So run off now and you can just see how well Draco Malfoy keeps the Weasel's secret."

Draco walked away, leaving Weasel and Brown to straighten their clothing and make their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Unable to decide what to do with the information, he decided to skive off the rest of his rounds. Thirty minutes wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Heading to the dungeons, Draco decided to share his information with Blaise and Theo, see what their input was.

When he entered the Slytherin common room, he found exactly what he expected to find. Pansy and Daphne were by the fire, thumbing through fashion magazines. Astoria and Millicent were studying at a table off to the side of the fireplace. Blaise and Theo were in the furthest corner, playing each other in a game of wizard's chess. Passing by everyone else, he headed straight to his best friends, eager to see their response to his story. After pulling up a chair, he eyed them for a few moments before Theo spoke.

"I thought you were still supposed to be doing rounds?" Draco couldn't help but smile and his friend.

"I am. Skived off early. After what I saw, I felt I deserved it." Blaise offered him a curious look before lifting one eyebrow. Draco continued.

"I caught the Weasel fucking Lavender Brown in a broom closet. He blamed his infidelity on the fact that Granger hasn't become overly physical with him yet. I'm not going to lie, when he said she was a virgin, well, implied it, I was pretty surprised. I just knew she had to be giving it up to him." Theo shook his head.

"I was sure that it was Potter, forever ago. Remember all those rumors during the Triwizard Tournament? Not to mention that Potter and Granger have both demonstrated that they would die for the other." Draco shook his head.

"No, I always knew it was Weasley. She didn't connect with him and she wanted that connection she felt with Potter in someone she could be with. I'm telling you. Gryffindor's are so easy to read. Not to mention, when Potter talked to me the other day about leaving her be, he asked me despite his pride. Their connection is deep, just like brothers and sisters. I just don't understand how Granger could be so blind to Weasel's lies to her." Theo scoffed at Draco's statement.

"I've worked with her on quite a few school projects. She's actually a really nice girl; I mean, she'd go out of her way for anybody. She trusts the Weasel with her life so why wouldn't she trust him not to fuck another girl?" The other two men nodded. Blaise gave Draco an evil look.

"You gonna tell her, Drake?" Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure yet. Guess it depends on how much the little wench pisses me off." They all laughed before the conversation turned to lighter topics such as quidditch teams, their latest shags, the birds they planned on shagging in the near future. When Draco finally left two hours later in a much better mood, he took his time making his way back to his dorm.

After muttering wolfsbane, the portrait swung open and he was met by screams. The same screams that haunted his dreams. Not able to help himself, he ran to Granger's bedroom door and knocked twice, hard and loud. When there was no answer, Draco decided to ignore propriety and simply entered.

Upon entering her room, Draco saw his fellow Head thrashing in her sleep, sheets tangled in her legs. Her right hand was scratching at her left forearm frantically and she was muttering to herself.

"I didn't steal it...please, I swear...dont, not again..." Draco went to her and gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently. When she didn't wake, he shook her harder.

"Granger! Wake up! It's just a dream." Her eyes slid open and surprise spread across her face.

"Wha...wha..wha..." This was all Granger managed to get out before she burst into tears. Not quite certain what had come over him, Draco pulled her into his arms, letting her soak his shirt front with her tears.

He swung her legs over his lap and let her continue to cry. His hands ran down the length of her mahogany waves, soothing her. Neither of them spoke, Draco just continued rocking her and smoothing her hair. Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him just a little closer. Even breathing gave away that she had fallen asleep; her face snuggled deeper into his chest. The smell of peaches and honey wafted up in his face, making his trousers just a little tighter.

Draco was bloody tempted to lean back against the headboard and fall asleep, her soft warmth in his arms, but he knew it would make for an awkward situation in the morning. Gently laying her back down on her bed, he covered her up, brushed her hair off her face, then pressed a soft kiss to her temple. With a last glance, he stole out of her room just as quickly as he had came.

A/N- Eeek, a conflicted Draco! You guys have to let me know what you think about this story so far...I know there hasn't been much Dramione action so far but I believe in building up the story. I hate rushed fics! Anyways, lemme know your thoughts!

Love,

A


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- My laws, y'all, we're already on chapter three! I hope you guys don't feel like I'm rushing this...if you do, let me know. Sometimes, I feel like I am but you guys be the judge. Draco's back and forth behavior will be explained later in the story, I promise! Anyways, I'll quit yakking now and continue on with the story (:

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I can only dream that I own the Harry Potter universe, but I always seem to wake up. Booo!

Chapter 4

September 3, 1998

Hermione hated running late. It was all due to that stupid nightmare. She shuddered at the thought of how much Malfoy would be teasing her today; the fact that he had found her in a nightmare and she had burst into tears made her want to join the squid in the Black Lake.

At the moment, she was almost sprinting to History of Magic, sure she was going to be late on her second day of classes, after having no time to eat any breakfast. When she finally reached Professor Binn's classroom, out of breath, the only open seat was between Malfoy and Pansy. Groaning inwardly, she took the seat and started to pull out her book, parchment, ink and a quill. Once she was prepared, she had only a minute to spare before Professor Binns appeared.

When the lecture began, Hermione could feel Malfoy's gaze on her; in order to keep him from seeing the blush rise to her cheeks, she slouched forward so her hair would fall over her shoulder and hide her face. After ten minutes of taking diligent notes, a piece of parchment landed on her desk. Finally sitting up straight to ease her back pain, Hermione pulled it closer and began to read the message on it.

So are you sure last night wasn't some ploy to get me in your room? - DM

Hermione looked up at Malfoy and gave him a dirty look before writing a quick response.

I thought you were already in your room asleep. I can't help what I dream. - HG

She shoved the scrap of parchment back his way, ignoring the dirty look she was getting from Pansy. She saw a half smile form on Malfoy's face as he began to write back to her.

I'd scream too if I were dreaming of Weasel lovin'. If it had been a dream about me, there would have been moans. - DM

When Draco flipped the parchment to her, he slid it too hard and it went over Hermione's desk onto the floor. Before she could pick it up, Pansy bent over and snatched it up, evil smile on her face as she read it. When she was finished, she gave a completely unfeminine snort and handed the note to the Slytherin sitting in front of her. From there, it was handed off to every Slytherin in class, all of them snorting in amusement. At the end of class, it was finally thrown to Ron, who read it quickly, and walked to Hermione, rage barely contained on his face. Hermione noticed that Malfoy hung back just a bit, but when she looked up at him, disgust on her face, he hurried along and left with Blaise. Ron grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"What the fuck is that note about, 'Mione? What was that ferret-faced prick doing in your room? Don't lie to me either." Hermione jerked her wrist out of his hand, magic dancing in her eyes.

"I don't fucking lie, Ronald. I had a nightmare about Bellatrix and Malfoy heard me. He came in and woke me up, nothing more." After her explanation, she gathered her book and stalked out.

Hermione felt someone hurrying after her as she made her way to Transfiguration, making her lift her chin and square her shoulders, refusing to be seen as embarrassed. Ginny finally grasped her elbow, panting.

"Wait up, 'Mione. I'm sorry about Ron. He's being a complete prat. I'm not sure what his problem is, but he had no right to speak to you like that." Hermione gave her a smile and patted her hand.

"I appreciate it, Gin, but I don't expect you to choose between your brother and I." Ginny laughed at her as they walked into the classroom and took seats next to each other. Ron and Harry followed, taking seats behind them, Ron eyeing Hermione warily. Ernie and Susan took the other seats around them, all smiling and excited for the new teacher.

Professor Archibald entered, stern as ever, and informed the class sternly that they would be learning human transfigurations this year, as well as large animals. Hermione couldn't help but feel excited about all the Professor promised until she saw her Professor's abilities. When Professor Archibald attempted to turn a raccoon into a snow goose, and instead got a pig, serious doubts about her Professor's abilities began to grow.

Hermione made it through class, taking diligent notes from her text, noting questions she wanted to ask Professor McGonagall, and practiced her spell work with Ginny. She managed to master the spell after three tries, then turned to help Ginny with the correct wand movement.

When class was over, Hermione was the only one who had mastered the spell, earning Gryffindor twenty points. The foursome walked slowly to lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione in no hurry to hear the rumors she knew were now circulating about her. As she entered, Hermione could hear the murmurs about sex dreams passed from student to student, table to table. Only the Gryffindor table remained quiet and greeted her normally. Hermione was never more thankful that her house was loyal.

She sat with Neville and Luna, soon joined by Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. Hermione didn't receive an apology from Ron, but he had quit questioning her and had picked up her hand to hold it in his lap. This irritated her a bit, but she had decided long ago to pick her battles with Ron. When the boys were discussing quidditch, Hermione scooted closer to Ginny, hoping against all things magical, that she wouldn't be asked her opinion on their conversation.

She left lunch late with the boys, not wanting to have to sit in a classroom with Slytherins, while they waited for the professor to show up in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were the last to arrive, having to sit in various seats around the room. Ron hurried to sit by Neville, Harry by Seamus, leaving Ginny and Hermione to take the seats by Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Malfoy wouldn't look at her, let alone make eye contact.

Professor Holloway entered the room, sparks shooting from his wand to catch the attention of the class. Of all the classes this year, Hermione was most unsure how this one would play out. Two houses that were on completely different sides of the war, now back in a classroom learning defense. However, Professor Holloway didn't beat around the bush or mince words.

"Good afternoon, class. I am very much aware that this class is made up of Slytherins and Gryffindors, those that actually battled through this past war. I'm also aware of the rivalry between your two houses, and the rumors that the two houses were on opposite sides of the war. I'm warning you now, this will not be a problem in my classroom because I don't care. If you mistreat a classmate, you will be punished. I don't care if you're adults. I don't care if you've killed people. I won't be showing any houses favoritism because I'm American. We didn't have houses so I could care less. Are we all understood?" Hermione smiled and nodded, instant respect growing for this man. She was surprised when the usually non-responsive Slytherins nodded as well. The now smiling professor slapped his thighs happily.

"Good. I'm glad we got that talk out of the way. Now I'm going to call on people and you're going to share how you participated in the war, what kind of defensive magic you used, and so on. If you don't feel comfortable, feel free to say pass." The class nodded collectively so Professor Holloway continued.

"Let's start with Miss Greengrass." Daphne rolled her eyes but sat up and spoke with disdain.

"Personally, I didn't fight. I was evacuated out of the school. When it was all over and my parents were still alive, I was pretty happy." Hermione knew that her father had been a Death Eater, but had never really thought about the reasons Slytherins didn't want to fight on the light side. Not a single one. She had always attributed it to them supporting Voldemort, supporting his views completely. In reality, when she thought about it, Hermione wasn't sure if she would have been able to wage war on her parents or close friends. It would have been a very difficult decision. The professor nodded and gave her a smile. Seamus scoffed quietly. He received a scathing look before he was called upon.

"Mr. Finnegan, since you're so quick to scoff at Miss Greengrass, why don't you tell us about your experience?" Seamus smiled and started to speak.

"Not a problem. I'm proud of my actions during the war. Since I was a half blood and a Gryffindor on top of that, my mandatory seventh year at Hogwarts was what some would consider hell. I participated in Dumbledore's Army, the older students and I tried to keep the attention of the Carrows off the younger students. I also was in the thick of the Final Battle." The Gryffindors all applauded at Seamus' obvious display of bravery. Professor Holloway held his hands up to quiet them down.

"Alright, alright, let's quiet down. Mr. Nott, can we hear from you?" The young dark-haired man raked his hand through his hair, looked unsure for a moment, then started to speak.

"I was forced to attend Hogwarts last year. Though the school thought that the Slytherins had it easy, we really didn't. The whole school hated us because we practiced the Cruciatus Curse on others. What they didn't know was that most of us hated doing it. However, if we didn't, our families would be tortured or killed for refusing to train. It was mandatory that we all 'train' so when we graduated, we could take the Mark and follow the Dark Lord, whether we chose to or not. Most of us were overjoyed when he fell to Potter. I know I was." Hermione was floored. She had never heard a Slytherin be so open, especially in front of a crowd. Professor Holloway leaned his other hip against the desk.

"Well, there you go lions. A glimpse into the lives of the snakes. At least you had the freedom to fight for what you believed was right. I think, perhaps, both houses have something in common. You'll do anything to keep those you love safe. How about, Mr. Malfoy, you go next." Hermione heard Ron cough loudly, disguising 'Death Eater' in the cough. The professor turned his gaze to Ron and held it before speaking.

"That will be twenty points, Mr. Weasley. Another problem from you will be forty points." Hermione couldn't help but groan a little and shoot Ron a dirty look before Malfoy started to speak.

"I was forced to take the Dark Mark just after my sixteenth birthday because my father had failed the Dark Lord in one of his missions. Recruiting me to kill Dumbledore was his way of punishing my parents for their failure, knowing I was bound to fail. The Dark Lord tortured my mother all year as a reminder, a way to keep me motivated. I fixed the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and let Death Eaters into the school. When it came time to actually kill Dumbledore, I didn't have to. Professor Snape had made an arrangement with Dumbledore already, agreeing to kill him in my place since he was already dying. I was forced to serve from then on, however, while he lived in my home. I was sure he was going to kill my mother. Then Saint Potter showed up and vanquished the Dark Lord, just like everyone said he would." Professor Holloway eyed Malfoy for a few moments.

"It seems as if there was bravery on both sides of the war. Let's hear from a lion. How about Miss Granger?" Everyone turned in their seats to look at her, all of them wanting a description of their adventures. Hermione couldn't help but squirm under their scrutiny.

"Well, our fifth year, when we weren't learning any defensive magic at all, I learned quite a bit of defensive magic from Harry. When we went on the run, I used charms to prevent muggle from finding us, I used charms to protect us from other wizards, to keep us from having our magical signatures traced - " Hermione was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson.

"If you were so good at those things, you filthy Mudblood, how did you get caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor? You deserved to be tortured, deserved to have that word carved into your filthy arm -" Embarrassment, hot and shameful, flushed Hermione's face, making tears spring to her eyes. Professor Holloway stood up and started to speak but he was interrupted by Ginny. As Ginny stood up from her desk, she grabbed Pansy by the back of her head, twining her fingers in her black hair, and slammed her face into the desk in front of her, twice. When she released her head, Ginny sneered at the pug-faced witch.

"Nobody talks to my sister like that, you prejudiced fucking bitch. I hope that broken nose feels good." Ginny sashayed to the front of the room, looking back at Professor Holloway.

"I'll understand the loss of fifty points from Gryffindor House and Slytherin House alike. I'll see myself to the Headmistress' office." The room was silent after she left, but the Gryffindors were all grinning. Professor Holloway, indeed, docked Pansy fifty points before dismissing her to the hospital wing. When Hermione thought nobody was looking, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't aware that Malfoy had seen her wipe them until the Professor shook his head and dismissed them early, catching him glance away from her.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her as Harry slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug that hid her face, before Ron escorted her out of the classroom.

-O-

Draco was silent as he walked to dinner with a group of sixth, seventh, and eighth year Slytherins. They were all plotting on how best to get the Weasley girl back for assaulting Pansy; Draco truly wished that he could join in without feeling guilty, but he couldn't. Granger hadn't deserved any of the things that had happened to her today. He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way; he was always the first to tease Granger at any turn.

Honestly, Draco couldn't believe that Pansy hadn't been hexed before Weaselette got ahold of her. The rumor about her "sex dreams" had spread like wildfire, something he really hadn't meant to happen. He had simply been trying to alleviate tension before it got too uncomfortable, tension she was sure to feel after remembering that he had soothed her after a nightmare. Then, when Weasley had grasped her by the wrist and demanded an explanation, Draco had had to fight the urge to hex him. This feeling had taken him by surprise, considering he'd always been the first to wish someone would put Granger in her place.

Draco had been perplexed beyond measure about his reaction, so much so that he had watched her out of the corner of his eye throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts. When he had told his story, he waited for her judgment, the disdain on her face, but there was none. This surprised him, just as the expression on her face after Theo spoke did.

When Pansy had interrupted her, airing what had happened to Granger on the drawing room floor, he knew that Pansy had gotten her wish. Tears had been Pansy's goal, and he knew, especially after Granger's nightmare, Granger had lowered her head to hide her shame and her tears. Draco had never been proud of a Weasley, but he was damn sure had to agree with her actions towards Pansy.

Draco ate dinner, talking to Blaise and Theo mostly, listening to everyone brainstorm on the most conniving way to get Weaselette back. He had already decided to somehow warn the fiery red head, only hoping that she would believe him. Perhaps Potter would believe him and pass the message on to her.

After dinner, Draco headed to the library with Blaise and Theo to work on homework, assuming it would be a safe way to spend the evening. However, most of his time was spent being begged to come to a party for his birthday that weekend. Theo showed him the practical side, telling him that he would be able to pick up a new witch to shag. Blaise simply begged, unabashedly, for his friend to come and be social. Draco had tried telling them all the sordid details of his rendezvous with a seventh year Ravenclaw earlier that day during his free period. Finally, when he was honest with them and told him that he wasn't feeling well, he was able to escape talk of a party. To be completely honest, he wasn't much up to celebrating his birthday with both his parents gone.

Draco muttered the password to the four founders and entered into the common room, expecting Granger to be hiding out in her room after the day she had had. Instead, he spotted her mahogany locks tilted sideways in one of the chairs before the fire. Deciding to speak with her, even though she would probably hex him, he approached the chair carefully. When he finally got round to the front of the chair, he found her Arithmancy book open in her lap, sliding off slowly, while she slept. Reaching out, he shook her shoulder softly.

"Granger, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and we're unfocused for just a moment. Then she realized where she was and disgust crossed her face.

"Waking me up again, Malfoy? I'm sure you can't wait to tell everyone I'm having sex dreams again." He watched her stand and gather her books before he wiped a hand down his face.

"Look, Granger, I don't want to fight. I really don't feel the greatest. I never meant for that note to go to Pansy or for her to spread it all over school you were having sex dreams. You should probably warn Weaselette though. Slytherin House is planning something horrible for her to get her back for what she did to Pansy. If I hear what it is, I'll let you know." The only thing that could explain what came across Granger's face was shock. At first her eyes narrowed and then became softer.

"Why are you going out of your way to help Ginny? She's a Gryffindor and you hate all Gryffindors." Draco couldn't help but give her a lopsided smile.

"Pansy had it coming for what she did to you. The sex dreams thing was messed up but I could forgive that. Blurting out what happened to you, how my aunt treated you, how Pansy thought it was justified, made me sick. You may irritate the piss out of me, but nobody deserves what my aunt did to you. Therefore, I plan on making sure Weaselette is well informed of their plans. I'd rather you tell her. I don't think she'd ever believe me." Throughout his whole speech, Granger had an odd look on her face, like she couldn't believe what he was saying himself. Finally, after the silence had become uncomfortable, she finally spoke.

"I'll tell her first thing in the morning. That's very decent of you, Malfoy. I really appreciate it." Draco just smiled at her as he reached out and pulled on one of her waves, watching it spring back to where it was.

"Don't worry about it. No offense, but you look like shite. Why don't you go to bed?" Granger gave him a weird look before nodding. She continued to pack away her books before she disappeared into her room.

Draco sat out in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth, thinking about his life. It really was really quite lonely, aside from Theo and Blaise. With his father in Azkaban, he had died in just one month of his six month sentence. Draco could only figure it was because Lucius was so weak from years of being under the Imperious Curse. His mother had committed suicide two weeks after his death. Apparently, her son and eventual grandchildren weren't enough of a reason to live for. Draco simply needed to finish his last year and then find a suitable witch so he could produce an heir.

The next thing Draco realized, he was woke up to an all too familiar scream and then gasps for air. He jumped from the chair he must have fallen asleep in and strode towards Granger's room. He didn't even bother to knock this time, he just simply went in. As Draco approached Granger, he noticed this time that tears were coming from her eyes as she struggled and screamed.

Shaking her as he had last time, Granger woke up with fear in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Draco sat on the bed next to her, pulling her face into his chest, her legs over his. Granger stiffened for a few moments, but then relaxed into his body.

Her arms wound around his neck, nuzzling her face deeper into chest as she cried. Draco lifted her slight form so he could sit back against her headboard. His hands were busy, one was running down and through her silky hair, the other rubbing the outside of her knee and lower thigh for comfort. Her breathing was still hitched, indicating that she was still crying.

Draco simply held her, neither one of them saying a word. At first, he was stiff and awkward; he had never held a witch in his arms. Draco Malfoy took what he wanted from a witch and dismissed them, never worried about their needs. This was important, however. The longer he held her, the more natural it felt.

Her breathing slowed and became more even, her hand sliding from his neck down to rest on his chest. Draco thought about the Weasel with Lavender Brown, running around behind Granger's back. As he pulled a blanket up over the sleeping woman in his arms, he leaned back against the headboard and cursed himself for actually fealing jealous of Weasley. Draco wasn't sure why he enjoyed holding this woman in his arms, especially since he couldn't stand her most days. For tonight, however, he was going to take pleasure in the little things in life.

A/N- Alrighty y'all, hope ya liked this chapter (: I'm having fun writing this fic. I was going to write an outline for it, but I said to hell with it and am shooting from the hip. Once the veela has been revealed, if ya have any ideas for the story, shoot em my way! I don't guarantee I'll use them but I'll most definitely consider them. Anyways, leave me your thoughts as always (;

Love,

A


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well, I hope this story is keepin' y'all interested...I promise the next chapter will have more action in it! I'm trying to give you guys two chapters a week, but if I can't do that, I promise one a week. I'm also doing my best to make the chapters longer like they were in Meant for Each Other, but right now, it's just not working out that way. Just hang with me is all I can say (: I also want warn you that the chapters are going to seem like you missed one...however, you didnt. I simply just made my numbers match fanfiction because it was getting confusing. Guess that's what I get for writing a prologue!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize in this story. I'd like to think that my story and all the wonderful characters you find in it are mine, but I'd just be lying to you. Just my rotten luck :(

Chapter 4

September 4, 1998

Hermione was late again. This time, however, she would get a fast breakfast if she hurried. After she dashed into the Great Hall, she was able to snatch a couple slices of toast before the food disappeared. Ron and Harry gave her a worried look, but didn't say anything. Hermione inhaled three of the four halves of bread before walking out of the room behind Ron.

The group made their way towards Charms, Hermione excited for Professor Flitwick's class. Three alcoves down from her classroom, Ron slowed and nudged her in, his mouth finding hers in the darkness. She tried to relax into his kiss, but the moment she was able to, the moment her hands clenched the front of his robes, Hermione felt Ron's hand snake up her shirt. His thumb and forefinger caught her nipple, instantly hardening the sensitive flesh. Before Hermione was able to react, she felt a twist in her loins, causing her to shift her legs. She jerked Ron's hand away as he smiled against her mouth.

"Come on, 'Mione, let me fuck you tonight. I promise I'll be gentle and I'll make sure it's good for you." Hermione pulled back completely from him, irritation building.

"No, Ronald, I told you I wasn't ready. Stop trying to pressure me into have sex with you." She listened as Ron heaved a heavy sigh, gave a tiny shake of the head, and disappeared from the alcove. Hermione righted her uniform oxford, then followed him, taking one of the last available seats in Charms.

She tried to pay attention while Professor Flitwick lectured on disillusionment charms, she really did, but her mind kept wandering to a menagerie of topics. The first being the fact that she remembered having another nightmare last night and Malfoy waking her. Her legendary Gryffindor courage had deserted her when she had burst into tears at the recollection of her nightmare, crawling into the lap of her arch nemesis and wrapping her arms around him like she had done to her father when she was a small child. Malfoy had stroked her hair and rubbed her leg, effectively calming her down. Hermione remembered her face being pressed to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, while his fingers threaded their way through her waves. When she woke up this morning, he was gone, but the faint smell of musk and apples remained.

Thinking of this encounter, Hermione couldn't help but think about what would happen if Ron found out it had happened. Another explosion, much like the last, she was sure. His possessiveness was out of control at times. She shook her head at their last encounter; Ron was always pushing her to go further. Ron swore that he never went all the way with Lavender in sixth year, that they had only snogged, but some days, she wasn't sure that she believed him. Lavender had always told a different story, that they had lost their virginity to each other, but Hermione had never believed her. After all, Ron was her best friend and wouldn't lie to her, especially about something so important. However, with his actions of late, she almost could believe he'd lie.

Professor Flitwick split the lions and eagles into pairs, Hermione ending up with Neville, who seemed delighted to spend time with her. Since she had mastered disillusionment charms in their months on the run, Hermione helped Neville master them as well. She was surprised that he caught on quickly, only four tries and he successfully disillusioned her. After three more successful tries, Hermione called Professor Flitwick over so they could demonstrate their spellwork. After both of them performed the spell perfectly, Professor Flitwick gave them both smiles.

"Well done, you two. That's a difficult spell to master so quickly." Neville laid his arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, 'Mione already knew how to do the spell so she just gave me more time to practice it. Once I got it right, she made me do it three more times." The charms professor nodded approvingly and then gave Hermione an inquiring look.

"Miss Granger, when did you master such a complicated spell?" Hermione flushed a little under his questioning.

"I had to master it while we were on the run. We had taken Mad-Eye's entire stock of poly juice potion, but there still wasn't enough to last." Professor Flitwick gave her a proud smile.

"Take twenty points for Gryffindor for taking the initiative to learn on the move and then help others to learn as well. Ten points to you, Neville, for learning such a difficult charm so quickly." Both Hermione and Neville thanked their professor before he went to the front of the class and called time to dismiss, assigning homework as practice to those who hadn't mastered the spell yet.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all headed towards Gryffindor Tower for their free period while Hermione hurried to the other end of the castle for Ancient Runes. When she made it to Professor Baldwin's classroom, Hermione took a seat at the back of the room. She only sat at the back in Ancient Runes because Professor Baldwin's desk sat at the back of the room, ensuring a quiet work environment.

Professor Baldwin started his lecture with information that would be on their N.E.W.T., things which Hermione definitely took notes on. When he began the days lecture, Malfoy came skulking through the door and took the seat next to her. His hair was disheveled and he had purple smudges under his eyes. Hermione didn't believe in passing notes, in general, but she figured the occasion called for it. She started to scribble on a spare bit of parchment.

'I'm sorry I woke you up last night. I mean no offense but you look awful. I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey.- HG'

Hermione slid the note onto Malfoy's book and watched him skim the note and pen his answer. When she read his answer, all she could describe the feeling as was shock.

'Your nightmares are ridiculous and you have about as much bravery against them as a child. How they ever came to call you a Gryffindor is beyond me. If you're going to continue having them, employ the use of a silencing charm. They're good for more than sex. As for looking awful, it's due to lack of sleep. I'll be just fine when I don't have you interrupting my sleep pattern.- DM'

Hermione read his note three times, making sure that the words were right. She didn't understand how he could be so kind one minute and cold and cruel the next. Deciding to keep it civil just one more note, she scribbled a message and passed it over to him. After this time, she knew not to trust him. His mood swings couldn't be trusted.

'I'm sorry I inconvenienced you and interrupted your sleep. Thank you for what you did for me in regards to my nightmares and for the advice regarding silencing charms. I will start using them every night. I'm sorry that after all I've gone through and done for our world, the reason for my nightmares, makes you think I no longer possess the qualities that I find representative of my House. As for your health, you are free to make your own choices, but I truly feel that you should see Madam Pomfrey. You simply don't look well and I recall you saying you didn't feel well last night. However, it's all up to you.- HG'

Without bothering to look at him, she threw it on his parchment and began taking notes on the lecture again. Her curtain of hair fell between them, indicating just one more way that she wanted nothing to do with the blond man next to her. It was to her complete and utter surprise when another note found its way in front of her. She looked at the man who sent it to her, finding that he wouldn't meet her eyes. With a sense of trepidation, she looked down and began to read the note.

'I don't know why you're trying to care about me. Drop the act. I know there is no reason for anyone to care about me. I will never care for you, not as a friend, not as a lover. I have no urge to stand in for your precious Weasel, the cheating prick that he is. You will never be good enough for me, you're not even good enough for me to wipe my feet on. I'm sure you can understand when I say to leave me the fuck alone.- DM'

Hermione couldn't help the twist of pain in her chest when she read his words. She was an idiot for ever thinking he had changed just a bit to where they could be friends. Tears were threatening to spill over her lashes and she didn't need anymore reminders that her Gryffindor courage had deserted her. She slammed her book shut, shoved it into her satchel, muttered "hospital wing" to Professor Baldwin as she dashed out of the room.

-O-

The sharp thud of Granger's book slamming brought Draco into focus and he was surprised to see tears on her cheeks as she dashed out of class. He wasn't quite sure what had made her cry, but as far as he knew, only Professor Snape had managed to make her leave class in tears.

A sheaf of parchment lay in the seat Granger had just vacated, making him pick it up to return to her later. Glancing down at it, he saw his own script on the paper. Reading through the short conversation, he was horrified at the things he had said to her. Granger was the one person who had taken something from him, not for popularity or for his money, but because she had needed him. The comfort he had provided her in the privacy of her room made him sure that he wasn't being used for material purposes.

Draco had no idea why he didn't recall writing these things to Granger; he couldn't think of any reason why he'd forget telling her she wasn't brave or that Weasel was cheating on her. Considering that Draco thought she was the bravest person he knew and he would never tell her about the Weasel, he was seriously considering taking her advice and seeing Madam Pomfrey.

Professor Baldwin dismissed them shortly after Granger's departure, meaning it was time to head to the Great Hall. Draco wanted to speak to her, tell her that he didn't mean any of what he had said, but he was fairly certain that she would hex him if she saw him within close proximity any time soon.

Theo walked with him, keeping silent, until they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. When he spoke, Draco knew that he was just fishing for answers.

"Wonder why Granger left Ancient Runes in a hell fire rush." Draco was quiet for almost a minute before he answered

"We were passing notes and I wasn't the nicest to her. She left because I said some pretty terrible things to her." Theo furrowed his brow as they took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"What did you say? Call her a mudblood?" Draco shook his head.

"I almost wish I had. I told her that I didn't understand how people thought she was brave because she has nightmares and that she would never be good enough for me to wipe my feet on. I said all of this in response to her telling me I looked terrible and she thought I needed to go see Madam Pomfrey. Oh, and I told her the Weasel was cheating on her. Not sure if she'll believe that though." Theo just looked at him, disbelief coloring his face.

"You know, Drake, I think I'm going to remain the only Slytherin that Granger actually likes. I can't believe you said that to her." Draco had to fight the urge to let his mouth hang open.

"How do you know she likes you? And why do you care what I say to her? You laugh any other time I talk down about her." Theo just shook his head.

"We always work together in Potions, quite well actually. It's not hard to tell when you like a person or you don't like them. I think what you said is terrible because I know parts of what she survived to rid us of that evil fuck. You think Potter could have done that on his own? The Weasel sure didn't do much but complain I'm sure. She survived your aunt for Salazar's sake. But now that she dreams of it, she isn't brave? I also used to laugh because you know as well as I do that I had to. Guess what though? Voldemort is gone, both our fathers are in Azkaban, well mine still is, and the times have changed. We need to change with them, we all do." Before Draco could even think to formulate a response to Theo's words, Professor McGonagall stood and brought the rooms attention to herself.

"Due to repairs taking longer than we originally planned, the Astronomy Tower will not be finished in time for the Astronomy lesson tonight. Tonight's lesson has been canceled and will reconvene next Wednesday night at its regular time. Thank you." Draco looked over from Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor table, looking for Granger. She was there, Potter, Weaselette, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Brown sitting around her, Weasel's arm slung casually over her shoulder. Draco had an intense urge to go over and rip the arm on her shoulders off and beat him senseless with it. Finally, pulling his eyes away from her tearstained face, he turned to Theo, who had an odd look on his face.

"Can I borrow your notes you just took? I want to copy them for Granger. When I give them to her, I'm going to suck it up and apologize." Theo smirked at him, dug in his bag, handed over his notes, and continued on with his meal.

-O-

Hermione had to admit that her group at lunch made her feel much better about her situation with Malfoy. She had come clean to Ron that Malfoy had awakened her from a second nightmare, but to her surprise, hadn't said a word about it. He had instead been more indignant about the false accusation of cheating against him. Harry, ever suspicious of the Slytherin Sex God, had informed them all that he had been expecting Malfoy to try to break them up.

On her way to Arithmancy, Hermione tried to dissect everything Malfoy and her friends had said. When she tried, however, her head just ended up in knots. Knots that couldn't be untangled by thinking, but perhaps by speaking. Not something she really wanted to do.

When she reached Arithmancy, she took her seat and pulled out her supplies, waiting patiently for Professor Vector. The Professor entered quickly, assigned them a four month research project for partners, Hermione hooking up with Padma Patil.

The pair of them had quite a good time together, laughing at times past and current gossip. The topic assigned to them was one that intrigued Hermione, so she was excited to start research on it. She would have to be extra tricky in her scheduling of her round times so she could still have time to work on this and she was sure that Malfoy would insist on having quidditch nights free.

Hermione and Padma split up the research evenly and went their separate ways when they were dismissed. As per the norm, Hermione took her time leaving Arithmancy so as to miss the rush of Slytherins from Charms. She had shoved her ink and quill in her satchel and started for the door, sure that she had missed the largest part of the rush.

Hermione strolled out of the classroom, giving Professor Vector one last wave on her way out. She made it out the door and halfway down the hall when she stopped to make sure that her notes were indeed in her satchel. As she started to look up again, Hermione heard footsteps right behind her. Turning to see who it was, she was caught in the shoulder by Gregory Goyle.

Pain exploded in her shoulder but she barely realized it after she hit the ground. Her head bounced painfully off the floor before she heard the laughter. The laughter made her realize that not only had the contents of her satchel been emptied on the ground, her uniform skirt was also around her waist, showcasing her sapphire bikini cut lace panties to Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Astoria Greengrass. Hermione hurried and pulled her skirt down, but the taunting had already started. Astoria was laughing as she spoke.

"Look! It's so cute. The Gryffindor Whore thought she could wear sapphire. Apparently somebody didn't tell the little know-it-all that whores wear red. That must have been why she was placed in Gryffindor House." Embarrassment burned bright and hot on Hermione's cheeks when she heard them all laughing. Face down, she gathered her things and shoved them unceremoniously into her bag before she stood. Hermione started down the hall, tears down her cheeks and satchel on her shoulder, when a pale hand reached out of an alcove and pulled her in. When she realized who it was, she began to pull her wand out of her sleeve. Malfoy's hand was fast, grabbing hold of her wrist. Hermione couldn't help but let more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Did you come to see the show? The Gryffindor Whore caught in the wrong color panties, how ever did that happen? Let me go, Malfoy." Hermione broke away and tried to leave the alcove but she was stopped when Malfoy stepped in her way. Hermione screeched at the imposition.

"Just let me go, Malfoy. I thought you had changed enough that we could be friends, but you made clear that that won't ever happen. I'm not good enough to wipe your feet on, but for some unknown reason, you drag me into an alcove, a place you wouldn't want any of your friends to catch you dead with me." Malfoy didn't move, but bent and removed papers from his own satchel, pressing them into her hand.

"Granger, please believe me. There is something wrong with me. I don't remember writing that note with you; I can only beg your forgiveness for the terrible things I said. I assure you, I don't mean them. To make up for you missing the lecture and the assignment, I copied Theo's notes for you and wrote the assignment at the bottom of the page. I promise that if I'm not feeling better by the weekend, I'll see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione was stunned into silence; she didn't even react when Malfoy reached out and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Once her cheeks were dry, Malfoy took her hand, pushed up her sleeve, and brushed the top of her hand with his lips. Without another word, he was gone.

Hermione didn't bother going to her room or to the Great Hall for dinner. She didn't want to deal with the Slytherins or any of the drama they would surely create for her. Deciding that Gryffindor Tower was the answer, she began climbing all the way to the top of the castle.

When she reached the portrait hole, Harry, Ron and Ginny were just leaving. After a short explanation as to why she wasn't attending dinner with them, she spent then next twenty minutes convincing her would-be brother and boyfriend to leave the situation alone, that going after the Slytherins would just make the situation worse. Ginny had simply hugged her, promised her girl time later that evening, and headed off with the two boys.

Hermione spent her spare time alone with her complete Ancient Runes notes, courtesy of Theo Nott and Malfoy. She would have to make sure to thank Theo for letting Malfoy borrow them. She worked on her assignment while the common room was quiet, not something the Tower usually was. It was almost finished when a rowdy group of fourth years came through the portrait hole, causing Hermione to give them a caustic look.

Her trio of friends showed up shortly after that, a small plate of food from the kitchen in hand. They gave her the latest gossip while she ate, not usually something she enjoyed, but was something she listened to loosely to hear what was said about herself. Indeed, she had made the night's gossip mill, rumored to have been trying to score with Goyle, who turned her down for being a mudblood of course.

After she ate, Ginny wanted help with Charms and Potions, which she had been more than happy to give. Once her homework was finished, she stayed in the girl's dormitory for a bit just to chat with Ginny.

"He keeps pushing me, Gin. One of these times I'm going to snap and it will end up pushing me away." Ginny made a sympathetic face.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to do. If you want to break up with him, I'd completely understand. He would drive me crazy, that's for sure." Hermione shook her head.

"I love Ron, Gin. I don't want to break up with him. I really just want him to respect my choices. Merlin, now that I say it out loud, I realize how stupid that statement sounds." Ginny couldn't help but to start laughing, making Hermione laugh also. Ginny managed to get words out first.

"Let's get down there before they think we took a shopping trip to France or something and left them here." Still laughing somewhat, Hermione stood and took the stairs back down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were enjoying a game of wizards chess.

Hermione took a seat on the floor at Ron's feet, leaning against his knee while he contemplated his next move. She watched for over two hours as they played before a pair of first years approached her, asking for help on their potions homework. Hermione gladly went to help them, taking only half an hour to explain their homework.

By the time she was finished, Hermione went to give Ron a kiss goodbye since it was almost midnight. He pulled away with a dirty look.

"Really 'Mione? You completely ditched me for some firsties. You say you want to be with me but you're always the first one to find something else to do other than be with me." Hermione felt her heart clench.

"Ron, I watched you for two hours. Not to mention that you were playing chess, not exclusively spending time with me. I'm also Head Girl, so helping other students with their school work is my job. If you're going to hold that against me, then you can fuck off." Hermione moved to Harry, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she waved to Ginny.

Hermione stalked out of the Gryffindor common room, noting that it was just a few minutes til midnight. Knowing full well that she was out in the hall after curfew, she was hurrying along the staircases, hoping she didn't meet Peeves or Filch along the way. The staircases were being contrary, moving at the worst times, making her journey to her own common room even longer.

When she finally made it to the founder's portrait, she muttered wolfsbane under her breath and was permitted entrance. As soon as she was fully inside, she instantly cast a silencing spell around their entire room. Hermione hurried into the common room, down to the couch where Malfoy lay, screaming. This screaming was intense, not a scared scream, but a painful scream. She put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him. When there was no response, she shook him harder, to no avail.

Hermione went with her instincts; she moved to his face and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Draco, you have to wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up, Draco!"

Hermione stroked his cheek bone with her thumb, and to her surprise, Malfoy stopped screaming. His eyes didn't open, but he quieted considerably. She took her hands off his face, causing him to begin moaning again. Sighing heavily, she pulled his body towards her so she could lay next to him.

Crawling over the top of him carefully, she laid half on top of him, the other half on the opening between his body and the back of the couch. Hermione brought her hand up to his cheek and started to stroke it with her thumb again. Following the contours of his face, she let her hand wander up to his hair, her fingers running through his silky strands.

Hermione fell asleep there, head on Malfoy's shoulder, leg thrown over one of his. They slept like that for two hours, Hermione comfortable on top of her arch enemy, Malfoy asleep and quiet as long as Hermione remained touching him.

After two hours of sleep, Draco's eyes opened wide and he could smell the most delicious smell he'd ever smelled. Peaches with a hint of honey and lavender. If there was nothing else that he knew, it was that he was going to make Hermione Granger his.

A/N- Alrighty guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Draco's crazy behavior will be explained next chapter. Beware: smut ahead in the next chapter! Give me eight reviews and I'll post a chapter ASAP (: You readers are the bomb!

Love,

A


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Well I hope everyone isn't ready to stone me for leaving y'all hangin' that last chapter! It tends to happen here and there with me...I hope I can make up for it with this chapter by giving you smut and a fair amount of action and information. Beware, Ron bashing (literally, haha) ahead. Not your thing, stop reading now! Anyways, enough chit chat. Once more into the breach, my friends...

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing...maybe I'll find a DeLorean and travel back in time to write the Harry Potter universe myself...even so, I still don't think it would as amazing as it is now.

Chapter 6

September 5, 1998 0200

Draco had never smelled something so delectable in his life. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that it felt as if something inside him had come alive, something that hadn't been there before. Whatever this thing was, it craved the subtle scent of peaches and honey and just a hint of lavender.

It was at this point that he realized he had the slight body of a woman nestled into his side, half on top of him, the other half squeezed in between himself and the couch. His keen sense of smell told him that this was the culprit of the wonderful smells that were tempting him.

It was almost an afterthought when he realized that it was Hermione Granger. Her head was on his chest, one arm slung over him with her hand in his hair right above his ear, one breast pressed into his side, and one of her legs slung lazily over his

Draco couldn't resist himself. He slowly removed the hand from his hair and held her wrist to his nose. Taking a deep breath, the full blown smell of peaches, honey, and lavender assaulted him and he committed it to memory. Unable to withstand the drive any longer, he reached out and pulled a handful of her locks back off her shoulder. His hand found her cheek, he couldn't help but revell in the satiny softness of her skin.

Her riotus waves fell behind her, long and dark, and he ached to pull them hard enough to expose her throat. Instead, he traced the contours of her cheek, eye, nose, lips. When his soft touch tickled her lips, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her caramel gaze took him in, confusion turning to lust.

Draco lifted her chin and their lips met in fiery passion. Granger tasted faintly of butterbeer, but underneath that, she tasted of vanilla. His hand tangled in her hair at the base of her neck, the other following the curves of her body to grasp her hip.

Pulling her completely on top of him, he sat them up, the beautiful creature that Granger was, now straddling his lap. With better access now, the kisses became far more intense. It was clear that she didn't have much experience in the area, something that made his trousers tighten at the thought. Draco would be her first, hopefully her only. A breathy moan escaped her lips when he nibbled on her lower lip, then brushed his tongue over it, as if to soothe the affected area.

Draco's hands slid under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back, making him remove them to start unbuttoning all the buttons in the front. When they were all free of each other, he broke the kiss in order to push the oxford off her shoulders, revealing her honeyed skin and her lacy, sapphire bra. A moan escaped him when she leaned forward and began kissing his neck, softly and tentatively.

His hands slid up her back, finding the clasp to her bra, then unhooking it. Her bra fell open and her full breasts sprang free, just begging for attention. Deciding that they needed to move their love making, Draco stood, Hermione still in his arms, and carried her back to her room. When he laid her on the bed, Draco pulled her bra off the rest of the way and was able to admire her perfect breasts.

So as not to make her uncomfortable, Draco slipped his own shirt off before he lowered his lips to the soft skin of her neck, alternating between gentle nips and sucking. Her hands went round his back as he nibbled his way down her neck to her collar bone. Draco sat up, unzipping her skirt, just to throw it on the floor. When he saw her sapphire lace panties, he was reminded of Goyle ploughing through her in the corridor, the three of his housemates laughing at her panties. A growl rumbled in his chest, surprising himself. Deciding to ignore it, he unbuckled his trousers and shoved them off, leaving him clad in only his black boxers.

Draco nuzzled her chest before he caught one of her rosy peaks in his mouth. A gasp escaped her mouth at the sensations he was causing; his other hand reached over and began to toy with her other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Granger buried her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her breast, her head thrown back.

By now, her heady scent was calling to him; Draco moved slowly so as not to scare her. Sliding his fingers under her panties, he pulled them off her curvy hips. Almost losing it then, he took in the sight of her pussy. It was bare except for a thin strip of mahogany hair above her slit; her lips were already glistening with moisture. Draco pressed kisses from her knee upward, revelling in how soft her legs were.

When he reached her slick heat, Draco ran his finger along her slit, causing the Gryffindor to moan. Using just one finger, he pushed it inside her, surprised at how tight she was. Lowering his mouth to her sex, he was pleased when her hips bucked involuntarily, making him need to hold her down to the bed with his free hand. His tongue focused on her pleasure point at the top of her slit while his finger worked in and out of her. Her fingers tangled in his hair once again, her moans turned to begging.

"Oh, good Godric, please Draco, don't stop, don't stop!"

Draco knew exactly when she fell over the edge into bliss; her velvety walls clamped down on his finger so tightly, causing him to precum in his shorts a little. When her quaking muscles had slowed to random shivers, he removed his finger and moved upward to kiss her again. After a particularly heated kiss, Granger gave him a soft smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Draco, I want you in me. Please?" Draco kissed her chastely on the mouth, then on the nose before smiling at her.

"Of course, Angel. It'll hurt the first time, you know that?" She nodded emphatically at him while he stripped off his boxers. Draco could see the fear in her eyes when she saw the size of his cock, but she didn't voice anything.

"I know. It can't be helped though. Just do it quickly."

Draco positioned himself, head of his cock at her entrance. He leaned down to kiss her, deeply so as to draw her attention away from the pain. Thrusting inside her to the hilt, he had to think about quidditch rules not to cum with just that single thrust. Her cry of pain stopped him, however, from thrusting again; Draco simply stayed exactly where he was until he felt her begin to move underneath him, urging him to continue.

He started out slowly, for both their benefits. Draco didn't want to cause her any undue pain and he was afraid that if he went too hard or too fast, it would be over before she got her pleasure. The slow pace allowed her orgasm to build and it wasn't long before she was begging him to go faster and harder. Draco obliged her, holding back his own release. He almost lost it when he felt her smooth legs slide up over his arse and hook around his hips, meeting his thrusts. Granger finally cried out his name, her most intimate flesh tightening down Draco's cock. Unable to withstand this, he felt himself cum deep inside her, painting her cervix with his seed. Draco wasn't sure where they came from, but a set of fangs had grown out from behind his teeth. Driven by pure instinct, he leaned down and bit Granger on the neck, causing her to cry out in pain. The pain lasted only a second before it turned into a moan of pleasure. Draco removed the fangs, and licked the wound, healing the wound with his saliva.

He gently extricated himself from her, so as not to hurt her, then reached for his wand to cast a cleansing spell on the two of them. Once that was taken care of, Draco laid back down next to Granger, and pulled her back against him, her curves fitting in his angles perfectly. He pillowed her head on top of his bicep and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was how did he ever see Hermione Granger as anything other than the angel she truly was.

-O- September 5, 1998 0830

Hermione woke up the next morning, groggy and alone, not to mention naked. Without bothering to look at the time, she stood up and headed into the loo to shower for the day. It was when she stepped into the shower that she noticed a smear of blood on her inner thigh and the whole night came rushing back to her. Malfoy on the couch, screaming in pain, her laying next to him to calm him down, him waking her up and not being able to say no to shagging him.

Hermione sat on the bottom of the shower and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. She had just cheated on Ron. Hermione Granger was now a notch on the Slytherin Sex God's bed post. What was she thinking? The whole school would know, she knew Malfoy would tell everyone.

Finally, she stood up. She had done this and she would take responsibility for her actions. Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, after all, and she refused to cower from the pressure of the whole school. She would face them all with a brave face. With this mindset, she hurried and dressed and ran down to Herbology, where there was only twenty minutes left of class.

Professor Sprout gave her a disappointed look as she deducted ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness, was then told she needed repot the Venemous Tentacula while the other had moved on to another plant. When they were all dismissed, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, even all her Hufflepuff friends walked off without her. By the time she made it into the line for Transfiguration class, nobody would look at her. Tears were starting to sting her eyes. Finally, Ron turned around and spoke to her, his voice full of contempt and loathing.

"Tell me, 'Mione, was it Malfoy you shagged last night?" Hermione couldn't even answer since she was so shocked. If he knew it was Malfoy, wouldn't Malfoy have been the one to tell him?

"Wh- Whh- " Ron laughed derisively.

"We can all see the mark on your neck. It's plain as the nose on my face. Was it Malfoy that put it there?" Hermione felt the blush that colored her cheeks, but she held her head high.

"Yes, it was Malfoy. I was planning on telling you after Transfiguration. It was like I couldn't help but want to have sex with him." Ron turned as red as his hair as he spit words at her.

"You're telling me you've been making me, your best friend since you were eleven, wait since May, but the Slytherin Snake, Death Eater scum extraordinaire, gets it when he isn't even dating you. The same person who has called you mudblood for seven years, acted like he's better than you at every turn, watched you get tortured; should I continue on with the list? We're over, Hermione. I could never love a traitorous whore such as yourself." Before Hermione could react, Ron's hand drew back and slapped her high across the cheek, hard enough to snap her head to the side. Ginny pulled Ron back by both arms, into the classroom, Harry pushing him. Hermione didn't see Harry turn around to speak with her because she was already walking briskly down the corridor heading for the grounds.

-O-

Draco woke in a strange bed with a warm body in his arms, not something he ever did, but he couldn't help but feel completely content. The night's activities came rushing back to him, and he found he didn't regret it. This beautiful witch, Hermione Granger, was all his, and wait, what? His? Draco needed answers and he had only one idea of where to get them.

Sliding out from under Hermione, he dressed himself in the clothes he had worn yesterday and then spelled her to sleep deeper so she wouldn't awaken til he returned. Leaning over her still form, he pressed a kiss to her cheek then left.

As he headed for the Headmistress' office, students streamed past him, headed to their various classes. When reaching the large griffin that guarded Professor McGonagall's office, he muttered the password. Walking up the spiral staircase, he was met by the stern face of Professor McGonagall herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you? I do believe you're supposed to be on your way to Transfiguration." Draco nodded respectfully.

"Yes, ma'am. I was hoping that I could speak to my godfather since both my parents are gone." The stern Professor's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Of course. I was on my way out anyways. I'll be back in twenty minutes, that should give you plenty of time." Draco gave her a rare smile.

"Thank you, Professor." When the Headmistress was gone, Draco turned to his godfathers portrait.

"Professor Snape. I'm sorry to bother you, godfather, but I have nobody else to ask since my parents are both gone." The portrait smirked at him, as only a Slytherin can.

"Today is your birthday, is it not?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, sir." The professor gave him a pitying look.

"You've come into your heritage at last. Even with your parents gone, boy, you can't read? The library is full of books on your inheritance." Draco looked at his godfather confused.

"Heritage, sir?" Snape looked at his godson, incredulously.

"Your parents never told you?" Draco shook his head.

"Well, sit down son. It seems I'm going to be enlightening you on your future." Draco couldn't help but be worried when his godfather put it like that. He pulled a chair up to Snape's portrait and sat up straight as he began to speak.

"Draco, your father was three-quarters veela and your mother was half veela, which roughly makes you just over half veela. They were each other's mates." Draco looked incredulous this time.

"Veela? I'm a veela? Mate?" Professor Snape sighed in irritation.

"Yes, you're a veela. You're veela will have emerged at midnight last night. All your senses are now enhanced, especially smell. You will have a year to find your mate, someone who is your equal in every way. Once you find this witch, you must get her to accept you as her mate, and then mark her. Do not, absolutely do not, use your pheremones. Marking her is what occurs during the first time you have sexual intercourse. Fangs will emerge from behind your normal teeth and your instincts will take over, causing you to bite your mate's neck. Once your mate is marked, you will live for only her. You will feel her emotions, will be able to judge her whereabouts from them. You won't be able to hurt her, physically or mentally, not on purpose anyways. When you find your mate, you won't know her by sight. You'll only know her through sense of smell. She will smell absolutely delightful. I must warn you, however. If you can't find your mate or get her to accept you before your next birthday, you will literally die from heartbreak." Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"So what if I was to say that the marking happened first? Would that be a bad thing?" Snape buried his head in both his hands.

"Yes, that's a bad thing because that means you definitely used pheremones against her. She may never accept you now, depending on who she is. Tell me her name." Draco felt a shard of fear pierce his heart.

"Hermione Granger. She was there when the change occurred and thought it was simply a nightmare. When I awoke, she smelled so delicious and from there I went on to mark her. I didn't even realize there were such things as pheremones." Snape tapped his chin slowly.

"You may yet have a chance, Draco. The girl is forgiving, this I know, or she wouldn't still be friends with that Weasley idiot. You can't hurt the girl and as she gets to know the real you, not the you that your father tried to turn you into, she's going to see how absolutely perfect you are for her. Don't give up, not til your dying breath." This sentiment cheered Draco up, and though he only pondered his godfather's words for a few moments, when he looked up again, the old Potions Master was asleep.

Heading back out of Professor McGonagall's office, he started back his own common room to wake up his mate and apologize to her, first and foremost, explain everything, second. He had just made to his floor when he felt confusion, shame, deep embarrassment, and then strong, deep pain. Since these weren't his emotions, he knew they had to be Hermione's. He hurried into her room once he made it to the dormitory, finding not only her gone, but her satchel and Transfiguration book gone.

The pain and embarrassment, now coupled with self-loathing were her current emotions, and though he doubted she'd be feeling those in Transfiguration, he decided to check before giving his tracking skills a try. When he made it to the Transfiguration classroom, he peeked his head in to glance around for his mate. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but Weasel had a dirty look for him.

Now Draco was going to track her. Using her emotions and his sense of smell that was the most sensitive to her scent, he followed her path slowly out of the school. Once out of the dank and musty castle, into the fresh air and breeze, it was much easier to track her just by scent alone. Draco neared the Black Lake and her strong emotions pulled him under a particularly overgrown willow tree. When he was just outside of the branches, he could hear her sobs, effectively breaking his heart. Stepping in, he jostled dried leaves under his feet, alerting her to his presence. Her head came up out of her knees before she tried to speak.

"Wh- What are y-you doing h-here? My l-l-life is ruined! I never wanna- " Draco couldn't bear to hear her say it no matter how distressed she was. What did distress him was her already bruised face and swollen eye. Draco, in that very moment, didn't care a whit about his top-of-the-line robes; he sat down next to her in the dirt and pulled her into his lap. He ran his hand down the length of her hair, over and over again, rocking her side to side, all while making shushing noises in the back of his throat. After calling her angel and promising her that things would be alright again, her sobs finally began to dissipate, leaving her with random hiccups. When the hiccups were gone, and her cheek just simply rested on his chest, he kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Angel. I spelled you to sleep deeper so I could go speak to Professor Snape about what happened. He enlightened me to a few things about myself, which explains why you completely ignored your morals. I know all the Slytherins like to give you a hard time, myself included, but I've always known you weren't the type of girl to cheat on your boyfriend. Do you want to hear what I learned?" There was silence for almost thirty seconds before he felt her head nod on his chest. Draco couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"If I tell you my story, will you promise to tell me what happened to your face?" Draco felt her suck in a shaky breath, almost a sob, and then let it out. When she answered, it was quiet, as if all the fight had gone out of her.

"Alright." Draco ran his long fingers through her hip length mahogany waves, revelling in their silky texture. After he pressed another kiss to her hairline, he began.

"I woke up, warm, content, and naked, holding a woman in my arms. That's something that has never happened in my life. Girls never sleep in my bed, let alone me in theirs. I found myself quite happy to have the gorgeous Hermione Granger in my arms, that she was finally mine. It was then that I realized that there was something wrong. Even though I've liked you since fifth year, you would never have slept with me. You told me so that day by the portrait door. Before you break in, I know I deserved it, I called you a whore. My emotions were all over the place these last few days. Anyways, since my parents are both dead, I went to go see Professor Snape since he's my godfather -" Hermione cut him off by jerking her head up off his chest and giving him a concerned look.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know about your parents. I wish I had known, I would have -" Draco cut her off this time.

"Angel, it's all part of the story. I would have never told you because I wouldn't have wanted to look weak in front of you because of how strong you are. I appreciate it now, but just lay your head back down, alright?" She looked into his eyes for a few moments before she resumed her position, head laying on his chest, his heartbeat calming her. Draco could feel that he was having a calming effect on her and he was loathe to stop now.

"Professor Snape informed me that both my parents were veelas, so what you thought was a nightmare last night, was simply my veela finally emerging. It was very painful, more painful than the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse, but when you touched me, the veela inside could feel your fear. As long as you were touching me, I was able to hold back the screams for your benefit. When I woke, it was as if a part of me that had always been there had finally been unleashed. All my senses are heightened, especially smell. As for what happened between us...veelas have what are called mates. They are found through scent and we're never supposed to use pheremones on them. We have a year to convince them to accept us and then mark them. However, I knew none of this when I woke up or when we shagged. I already marked you and I'm fairly certain I used my pheremones, whatever those are. Just the fact that I did mark you most definitely proves, however, that you are my mate, sweet Angel. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, the name calling through the years, watching you be tortured by my crazy aunt even though I really wanted to blast her away for it, but most of all I'm so sorry I took this choice from you. It must have meant something if you hadn't let Weasel go there yet. I can probably even be an adult and get along with Potter if you want, but the Weasel is a hell no." Draco waited in tense silence as she took in all the information he had given her. When she spoke, he was actually wishing he had explained better.

"So I cheated on Ron because of your veela charm?" Draco felt great pain in what he had made her do. He hung his head at the the thought of it.

"Yes. But I swear, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know I was a veela. Can you ever forgive me?" He waited for her to start yelling at him, tell him that it was no excuse. However, he felt her lift her head off his chest and tentatively cup his cheeks in her hands. His eyes came open and his silvery grey met her caramel brown. His mate gave him a shy smile.

"I couldn't ever be mad at you for being what you are. You just came into this power ten hours ago. You're like a child trying to practice full-fledged magic. From what you say and from what I remember reading, I must accept you within a year or you die, correct?" Draco could only nod so Hermione continued.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you and say I accept you right this moment. I want us to get to know each other on a little better standpoint then enemies like we were before. Do you think that's fair?" He gave her a genuine smile before pressing kiss after kiss to her forehead. Ever so gently, he pulled a few hairs out of the swollen area around her eye. Draco leaned down and kissed the bruised section of skin on her face.

"Tell me what happened, Angel. I'm your veela. I won't laugh, I'm not going to go anywhere. You're stuck with me. I felt you're emotions so I know that it caused you deep embarrassment and deep pain. I know it's hard to believe right now, but you're my life now. You always will be. If you reject me, I'll welcome the death that comes for me. So tell me what happened." Draco's heart broke again when she began crying into his shirt again. His arms went around her, pulling her close as he smoothed her hair. When she finally quieted, she sat up from his chest but kept her eyes downcast.

"I was late to Herbology and all my friends left me. When I finally got to Transfiguration, everyone was lined up outside the door, like they were waiting for me. Ron asked me if it was you. I was confused, and it seemed to excite him that I was confused. He asked me if it was you that I shagged the night before. When I didn't say anything, he told me that everyone could see the mark on my neck. I told him yes, that I had planned on telling him after Transfiguration. He started going on, in front of the whole class, that I had been making him wait since May, but I had just given it up to...someone like you...the second you paid attention to me. He called me a traitorous whore and then slapped me across the face. As Harry was pulling him back, he said that we were through, that he could never love a traitor like me. I turned away and came out here." Draco could see that she felt better now that she had gotten the story off her chest. However, he was struggling to maintain control. Control from doing what, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it would be bad. He needed to get library books and soon. Her voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Umm, are you alright? Your eyes are completely black and you're starting to grow talons." Draco could hear the fear in her voice, which made him able to rein in everything but his eyes. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones, feathersoft.

"I'm just fine, Angel. You have no reason to fear me. Veela can't intentionally harm their mates, physically or emotionally. No matter how mad I were to get, no harm would come to you, I promise." Tears trickled down her unmarked cheek.

"Will you heal my face for me, Draco? We've slept together, I might as well drop the Malfoy act." He gave her a small smile as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I will heal it, Angel, just not quite yet. Guilt is a powerful thing if used in the proper hands. I think it's time to call your friends down here. Can you send one of those patronus messages?" Hermione nodded. Draco watched her wave her wand and an otter burst forth. Unable to stop admiring her backside, he didn't listen to the message she gave it, but he watched in fascination as it gamboled off into the distance. She turned to face him.

"They'll be here soon. I sent for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry's my brother in every way but blood, Ginny is my very best girlfriend, and Ron, well, Ron's just Ron." Draco watched her start pulling herself together; smoothing her skirt, washing the tearstains from her face as best she could. It was easy to see she was nervous of being judged. He broke the awkward silence.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that patronus spell? His mate gave him a surprised look. Draco gave her a sheepish look.

"They say that Death Eaters can't perform that spell because the Dark Mark stains their soul. I always harbored the hope that they were wrong, that I had a chance since I wasn't willing, but I've pretty much lost hope. However, if anyone can do it, it's you." He could see a light in her eyes, almost laughing. She entertwined her fingers with his with a smile.

"That's a lie. Professor Snape was a Death Eater and he cast a patronus. It was a doe because that was what Lily Potter's patronus was. You are no more cursed than he was."

-O-

Before either one of them could say another word, Ron, Ginny, and Harry ducked under the branches of the willow. Hermione felt herself stiffen at the sight of them, fearful of rejection. She felt Draco move behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms. Harry gasped, approaching her to cup her bruised cheek so he could better inspect her eye.

"Good Godric, 'Mione, can you even see out of that eye? In the name of all things magical, before we discuss anything, you need to be healed." Hermione threw herself in Harry's arms, clutching at him like a lifeline. The was a soft growl behind her, causing her to break the hug with Harry. When she was far enough away from Harry, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush with his chest. Hermione sighed and looked up at him.

"You're going to have to get used to the fact that Gryffindors hug. Especially Harry and I. We're like brother and sister. No growling every time we hug." She let out a small giggle when he nuzzled her neck with his nose, although she was almost certain that he was taking a calming breath of her scent. There was no way to be sure. When he looked up, his features had hardened into what she was used to seeing, the Draco Malfoy she couldn't stand for years.

"Well, Potter, I have to say, you have kept the respect you earned by testifying for my mother. You showed concern for your friend even though she admitted to sleeping with your enemy." Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked Malfoy in the eye.

"For one, Malfoy, I no longer consider you my enemy. If you recall, when Ron and I pulled you into that classroom a few days ago, I pulled him off you. I simply asked that you take it easy on 'Mione this year because she had had a rough summer. I haven't had any other run-ins with you so far. Two, Hermione wasn't lying. She really is my sister in every way but blood. Since we were eleven years old, we've always been there for each other. Even if she had knowingly slept with Voldemort, I would still care about her and show concern for her well-being." Hermione couldn't help but to let a few tears free at his words. Ginny, however, wasn't content with being quiet.

"Harry can be as happy as he wants for you, Hermione, but that doesn't mean I have to be. It was one thing for you to testify for him, that I understood. But to cheat on my brother with him? It was his kind that killed Fred and you just let him swipe your V-card. Especially since last night I told you it was fine if you broke up with Ron. I thought we were sisters. I thought our friendship meant something to you." Draco knew that his eyes were black now because he could feel the talons Hermione had pointed out earlier growing out again. Hermione felt her breath hitch but she bit back the emotion that she was feeling at the red head's words. Harry, however, turned back to Ginny, anger evident in his voice and stance.

"Ginny, this is why you aren't considered Hermione's sibling, I am. Before I even go there, let me just address that Malfoy was forced to become a Death Eater to keep his family safe, something that you or anyone else in your family would have done. Something I would have done to keep you or 'Mione or Ron safe. Now if you were really Hermione's sister, you would never believe that she cheated on Ron just to be spiteful. You would know that there would have to be a damn good reason for it. I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to go out on a ledge and say that's why she called us out here." Hermione was only able to muster a weak smile for Harry before she looked down and noticed Draco's nails. Hoping it worked, she leaned haphazardly to her bad side, allowing Draco to catch her by the waist. Harry turned back to her, eyes unguarded and accepting.

"What do you need to tell us, 'Mione?" She took a few cleansing breaths before beginning.

"I came back from Gryffindor Tower last night and Draco was screaming. I thought it was a nightmare but I couldn't get him to wake. Finally, I held his face in my hands and he quit screaming but that was all. I was able to nudge him over on the couch and I laid next to him so I could sleep with my hand on him. He woke me up a couple hours later and I couldn't help but want to...you know. Afterwards, we both fell asleep in my bed. I woke up late and came to Herbology. You all know what happened until after I left the Transfiguration hallway. I came here and somehow Draco found me. He told me that he had woke before me and spelled me to sleep deeper so he could go speak to Professor Snape. Apparently, Draco's a veela and since today is his birthday, it emerged. That's what I thought the nightmare was. You three know from Fleur that veelas have mates and that they mark their mates. Normally, veela don't use their charms against their mate; however, since he had no idea he was a veela, he had no idea to lock himself away. I'm his mate and he's marked me, even though I haven't accepted him yet. Before you even say it, Ronald, he didn't know he was a veela because both his parents are dead." Hermione could feel Draco's hands on her hips, steadying her. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, silently pondering. When he finally spoke, it was with careful precision.

"I want to say everything I have to say on this subject before you two speak. When I'm done, you can say whatever you like. I know Fleur is part veela and she has the same color hair as Malfoy. She did mention veelas marking their mates to me once. I can see this story being legitimate. However, I also know your past history Malfoy. You've hated Hermione for being born to muggle parents, and I can see you trying to trick her as just one more way to humiliate her before we graduate. You know she would lose Ron because they were dating, Ginny because of your family rivalry and Fred's death, ultimately almost her whole House's support and protection. Then you leave her, tell everyone every sordid detail, and make her feel like trash. However, I would like to think that you've risen above your father's ideals and your past petty sentiments, so I'm going to take you at your word. Let me warn you. This all comes with a warning. If you hurt her in any way, if you make a mockery out of my sister, I swear it, I will kill you. Don't forget that I'm the Chosen One, The Saviour of the wizarding world. If I were to slip up and kill an ex-Death Eater, I'd probably receive a medal. Don't think I won't do it." Draco stuck his hand out towards Harry, who grasped his hand as Draco spoke.

"I give you my word as a Malfoy that I won't hurt her, not on purpose. It's physically impossible for me to hurt her on purpose. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. I'm thankful that you're giving me the chance to prove that there's a decent person inside me, one that's not consumed by my father's prejudices." Harry turned to go but Draco stopped him.

"Potter, what would you have done to me if I had done this damage to her face?" Hermione saw Ron and Ginny glance nervously at Harry as he wiped a hand down his face. When Harry met Draco's gaze, his eyes were serious.

"I would have fucking killed you." Draco schooled his features to reveal nothing.

"Will you be taking care of Weasley or will I?" Harry gave a little chuckle.

"Well, Malfoy, you're her veela so I'm going to trust that you can handle it." Both Ginny and Ron looked at Harry, furious expressions on their faces. Harry turned to face them both.

"Gin, if somebody had done that to your face, I'd be beating the fuck out of them by now. I don't know what kind of customs there are in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world, it's bad taste for a man to hit a woman. Not to mention, against the law. Sometimes, when it occurs, the law is forgone and somebody who cares for the woman steps in. And before you say a word, Ron, look at her face. You did that to her after calling her a traitorous whore in front of twenty other people. You did that to a woman you claimed to love. Either you take it from Malfoy or you take it from me. Your choice." Instead of acknowledging Harry's words, Ron turned to Hermione.

"I can't believe you're buying into his lies, 'Mione. You know what he's like, how he's treated you. You know he's a Death Eater. I can tell you exactly how it's going to play out. He's going to brag to his all his friends in Slytherin about how easy you were to shag, how bad you were in bed since he has half the bloody school to compare you to. Then you'll be crying to us about how horrible he is, just like you did on the train when he called you the Gryffindor Whore or when he wrote that note to you telling you that you weren't even worth wiping his feet on. Except the whole school will be laughing along with him this time. And you, Malfoy, what are you getting out of this except laid a few times with the most inexperienced girl in the world? To prove she'd spread her legs when I told you I wasn't getting any? Honestly, didn't you embarrass me enough that night? Now if I take her back, I'm taking back Malfoy's seconds." Hermione had taken a step forward, her temper flaring, to jab Ron in the chest with her finger. Draco refused to let go of her hips, coming forward with her.

"You are no different than he was. He was prejudiced against blood status, you're prejudiced against him, against Slytherins. He's been nice to me, Ron, a lot more than you have at times. If he does hurt me, I guess you can laugh with him because I refuse to call you a friend after what you did to me. Malfoy was my biggest enemy and he never laid a hand on me. He only accidentally hit me with a spell once, and it was meant for Harry. And as for...wait. How did Malfoy embarrass you? What night?" Ron was silent now, fear flitting through his eyes. Hermione glanced up at Harry and Ginny but they both shrugged. Draco, however, wore a smirk.

"Well, I had planned on taking this to my grave because I knew it would hurt Mia, but since Weasel demonstrated his lack of intelligence, anything he says can be verified by Blaise and Theo since I went straight to the Slytherin commons and told them." Ron still remained silent. Ginny stepped forward.

"Either spill your guts or I'll go find Blaise or Theo and get them to tell me." Ron groaned aloud.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Our second day of classes, your first day of rounds, Malfoy caught me and Lavender shagging. We've been shagging since we came back because you wouldn't give me any." Hermione felt a stab in her heart at the betrayal. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Did you shag her in sixth year or were you lying then too? She told me several times you lost your virginity to each other but I never believed her." Ron looked at her.

"Does it matter now? You know the truth now that I'm not a virgin now and that's what matters." Hermione winced at his words, half hiding her face in Draco's shoulder. Finally she gained the courage to the face him.

"I've the courage to know if Lavender spoke the truth. Did you lose your virginity to each other in our sixth year?" Ron scowled as he spit out an answer.

"Yes, I shagged her in sixth year. We shagged a lot. Does it really matter? You overreact at everything, which is why I never told you." Hermione bit back her tears and took a step toward Ron, Draco following after her, hands and her hips and eyes black as night. When she started jabbing his chest with her finger, Draco growled low in his chest.

"Ronald, you're nothing but a lying cheat. You had the nerve to hit me when I cheated on you, even though I couldn't help it, and you also called me a whore. That's fine though. You come out smelling clean and I'm taking every part of the blame. That's fine, my friends know the truth because I wasn't a coward." Unable to hold the tears at bay any longer, she broke away from Draco and made her way to the overhanging limbs.

-O-

Draco watched his mate dash out from under the willow, tears down her cheeks. Harry followed after her, much to Draco's dislike, but he would rather she have Harry than nobody. When he turned back to face the Weasel, he found him squaring off with his sister. Weaselette had him backed up against the trunk, poking him in the chest with her wand with every word.

"I can't believe you, Ronald. That girl loved you through everything, stuck by your side through everything you did and didn't do this summer. Just to find out you not only lied about shagging Lavender your sixth year, you're cheating on her now too. As for hitting her, I don't know where you learned that. Dad has never touched Mum, none of the other boys have ever touched their girlfriends either. I've never even heard Dad call Mum a name." Draco didn't know why it made him feel better to hear this, but for some reason it did. He wasn't expecting the fiery redhead to turn his way, directing her anger his way.

"Malfoy, don't think for a second snakes are the only ones that can be cunning and sneaky. If you're messing my friend around, you won't see what I do to you coming. I still think you're a piece of shit but 'Mione had a point. Even though you've been the one to treat her the worse, you've never laid a hand on her or shot a curse her way. I can't say that about my brother so I'm going to give you a hell of a deal. Give Ron what he deserves, I'll heal him up so he can't snitch on you, and I'll cover for you if he tries." Draco looked at her, untrusting, before he looked at Ron. Ginny gave him a dirty look.

"This is for 'Mione, not you, Ferret. You stop when I say so or deals off." Draco nodded in her direction, eyes on the Weasel.

The Ginger Git sighed, resigned to his fate. Draco headed towards him, ready to administer the man who had harmed his angel's face a beating. As Draco laid his fist into Ron's face the first time, he felt a burst of hysteria from his mate, causing him to pummel Ron four more times. He saw Weaselette start forward so Draco hurried to land one final blow, his family ring cutting open the young man's cheek. Draco felt a crack in his hand but said nothing. Ginny was between them now.

"That's enough, Malfoy. I think he's learned his lesson." Draco did as she had asked and moved back, but leaned down to speak to the redhead one last time before he left.

"You don't have to like me, Weasley. Frankly, I don't care if you do. Consider this as a warning. If you touch her again, I'll kill you. Don't think for a second that I can't or won't." He started towards the branches, but turned before he ducked under them.

"Thanks, Weaselette. If you can look past the fact that it's me, I know Hermione is going to need all the friends she can get." Draco headed back in the direction of the castle, noticing that everywhere he went, females eyed him appreciatively. Paying them no mind, he hurried past the students leaving their classes to the portrait of the four founders. After giving the password, he entered quickly and had to bite back a growl when he saw Hermione's head leaned into Potter's neck as they sat on the couch.

Potter looked up and turned his head when he heard the door open, putting his finger to his lips for Draco to be quiet. When he made it around the couch, Potter pointed to one of Hermione's blankets she always left in the window seat. After Draco grabbed it, he lifted the slight woman off her friend and laid her on the couch, pillow under her head, so she would be more comfortable. Moving hair off her face to behind her shoulder, Draco noticed her face was still swollen and purple, her eye now completely swelled shut. Looking to Harry, Draco couldn't help but snap at him.

"She walked all through the castle and you didn't bother to heal her face first? Wasn't the debacle outside Transfiguration enough of an embarrassment for her?" Harry didn't seem put off by his tone, just spread the blanket out on his friend.

"I took her all secret passageways, there's one that comes out just a hundred feet down. Not that it would have mattered, she had her face buried in my shirt the whole way. I doubt she even knows where I took her. Where's Ginny by the way?" Draco actually smiled at Harry.

"We should talk about these secret passageways, Potter. They sound like they could be a lot of fun. Your girl was still under the willow when I left, getting ready to heal up your best mate. She made me a deal I couldn't refuse. You've got yourself a hell of a girl there, Potter, even if she does seem to hate me with every fiber of her being." Harry laughed, something Draco wasn't expecting.

"I'll tell her you said so. As for the secret passageways, that's a conversation we may have down the road if you pass my inspection and win my trust. I told you, I don't have any family left except your little cousin, Teddy, and Hermione. Ron's my friend, all the Weasleys have adopted me, but Hermione has always understood me, and I her. When Ron left us on the horcrux hunt, it broke the three of us somehow. Ron came back eventually, but I think that was the final shove for Hermione and I. We became family, Ron didn't, because we knew that no matter what, we could always count on each other. I know this seems really out of character for me to be talking to you or even telling you this. You seem very protective and jealous. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about her and I. She has no family either so I'm all she has; I would die for her. She offered to go into the Forbidden Forest with me to meet Voldemort so it's safe to say that she would die for me. Don't take her away from me; you would lose her, I guarantee it. I pose no threat, just added protection. I'll shut up now because I've told you way more than she would ever want me to and I don't want her to hex my bollocks off. Not to mention that I'm rambling." Draco couldn't help but laugh at the dark-haired man as he raked his hand through his hair.

"I won't tell her you told me anything, even though everything in your speech was new information to me. Im promising you now, HARRY, that I will gain your trust and I will eventually gain your inspection. Thank you for bringing her up here, I doubt she would have made it the whole way on her own." He stuck his hand out to Harry, waiting for him to shake it. When he did, Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"I hope you do pass, DRACO. I'll go now because I'm sure you and 'Mi have plenty to talk about. For the record, if this Draco Malfoy had offered me his hand at the start of first year and offered me his friendship, I gladly would have taken it." Draco was at a loss for words as he watched the other man leave the room.

Deciding that Hermione had probably exhausted herself crying, Draco spelled her to sleep deeper and left her a note, explaining where he had gone and that he would be back soon. He headed down to the dungeons, knowing exactly where he would find Blaise and Theo. Along the way, a sixth year Slytherin stopped him outside the Potions classroom.

"Malfoy, I know you hate the Weasleys. We all figured out what to do to that ginger bitch that fucked up Pansy's face. There's only one time she's not with Saint Potter and that's when they have Divination and she has a free period. We have it on good authority she spends that time with that daft Ravenclaw girl, the blond one, in the library. We have a group of six guys that are going to snatch her as she leaves, take her into an abandoned classroom, block her vision, beat her up some. Maybe get us a grope in, she's a fit bird, after all. We can't do it til Friday, but we figured we'd see if you wanted in." Malfoy felt his stomach flip at their plan, but knew he'd have to play it off like he didn't care. He did owe the chit after all.

"As much as I'd love to watch, I better not. Being Head Boy would put a damper on things if we were to get caught. Hit her a few times for me though." Without waiting for a response, he continued the short way from Potions to Slytherin common room. When he entered, it was relatively empty, but Theo and Blaise were in their usual spot, playing wizards chess. As he took a seat next to them, they ignored him until Theo made his move. Then, and only then, did the pair turn to Draco.

"I need a favor from both of you." Theo rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. When don't you? You need my Transfiguration notes and assignment since you weren't in class but what could you possibly need from Blaise?" Draco smirked at his friends.

"You are correct, Theo. I need Blaise to heal my hand. I'm fairly certain I broke at least a knuckle or two." Blaise narrowed his eyes before he agreed.

"Where were you this morning? What happened to your hand? I need information first." Draco sighed dramatically.

"I was already planning on telling you. Heal me and duplicate your notes for me, then I'll tell you. Trust me, this is something you'll want to know." Blaise took his hand and set to healing it while Theo fetched his notes to duplicate them.

When both tasks were finished, they looked to their friend expectantly. Draco gave a chuckle and set to giving them a brief synopsis of the day's events and discoveries. At the end of his speech, he waited impatiently for his best friend's reactions. Theo broke the silence first.

"I know you're worried about her accepting you but she will. She's likely heartbroken about Weasley right now but it's hard to withstand that level of devotion. I've never met somebody with a bigger heart. Even before the war, when all you sods were terrible to her, making her cry, she never took it out on me. The girl always came to class and treated me just as well as she would have if I had been a lion. If you prove to her that you've changed, that you will be as loyal to her as she will be to you, she'll choose you and not because you're her veela. I swear, I need to open a dating service or something." Both Draco and Blaise laughed for a few moments before Draco turned serious.

"Keep this quiet for now. I don't know what she wants to do about it." Both his mates nodded as he left the dungeon, leaving them to their wizards chess. On his way back to his own common room, he stopped by the library and chose six books to check out, all with different information and perspectives on veela.

By the time he returned back to his own room and his mate, an hour had gone by. Removing the deeper sleep spell, Draco gently shook Hermione awake. Her eye fluttered open, then seemed to remember that her face was injured. When she sat up, he took out his wand and held it aloft, pointed for her face. His heart almost broke when he saw a flash of fear in eyes when his healing spell left his wand. When her face was normal once more, he wrapped his hands gently around her cheeks.

"Angel, you have no need to fear me. I could no more hurt you then hurt myself." She glanced at his hands and turned quite shy, not meeting his eyes.

"You realize I'm still a mudblood, right? If I accept you, I'll pollute your bloodline. Your standing as one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight will be gone." Draco was so surprised at her choice of terminology that he didn't try to stop her when she stood and went to her room.

-O-

Hermione knew she had stunned him with her words, but he was overwhelmed by the newness of being a veela. Draco had needed to hear the harsh truth, in terms he would understand. She had a short crying jag over everything that had occurred before she made herself stop, splash water on her face, and run a brush through her hair. When she finally emerged to head to dinner, Draco was leaned against the portrait hole as if he knew she would be attending. Hermione approached him carefully, unsure of what his reaction to her earlier words would be. She stopped a few steps in front of him but was surprised when he closed the distance. He threaded his fingers through her hair and held her head in place so he could look in her eyes without disturbance.

"I don't care what I used to call you. From what I recall, you always referred to yourself as a muggleborn and I would prefer it if you continued with that practice. I may have been a little shit before the war, disrespecting you on an everyday basis, but those days are gone. I know what you were saying earlier as well. I realize what will happen to my bloodline if I pursue you. I don't care. I was trying to change before this happened, trying to be a better person for you. Therefore, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner?" Hermione gave him a shy smile and nodded before taking the arm that he offered.

He explained everything that had happened under the tree after she had dashed away, and before she could rein in her impulses, she had grabbed his hands to make sure that they were both fine, both unscathed. They had a slight disagreement about how they would enter the Great Hall. Hermione was determined to enter alone, to not feed the rumor mill further, but Draco had insisted that if she didn't enter with him, it would paint her as the whore Ron had called her.

Finally, Hermione had let Draco have his way. They entered together, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Just before they seperated, he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"When you're done, I'll meet you right here. Sit by Harry and tell him it's absolutely necessary that I speak to him tomorrow morning before breakfast. It's about revenge that Slytherin is going to take on Weaselette. Don't let him mention it to her right now, I don't want her to give it away that she knows." Before she could answer, Draco was gone.

Hermione made her way past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to her own table, hearing all the whispers as she went by. Seamus and Dean had muttered traitor, Parvati, whore, Dennis Creevey, filthy slag. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought that her own house had turned so completely on her but, she raised her chin and refused to let anyone see her cry. Harry saw her coming and scooted down from Neville, making room for her with a smile. As she bent and kissed his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"Draco says you must come see him tomorrow morning before breakfast. Slytherin House has decided on a plan of revenge against Ginny for what she did to Pansy. He asks that you not say anything at this time to her because he doesn't want her to give it away." Harry gave her a serious look and nodded before pulling a plate from the middle of the table to right in front of her.

She didn't talk much, just picked at the foods that Harry had piled on her plate. Ginny didn't speak to her, but she didn't avoid her gaze either. Hermione rather felt that she was still reserving judgment. Ron and Lavender carried on a loud conversation with Seamus and Dean but didn't look Harry or Hermione's way. When Hermione got tired of acting like she was eating, she stood after Harry gave her a hug.

Surprised to see Draco waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall, she gave him a shy smile as she approached him. His arm slipped around her waist, gently guiding her back to their common room. When they returned, she excused herself to take a bath, mostly for time to herself to think.

After she had climbed in the hot water, Hermione used her peach and honey shampoo and her lavender body wash before she let her mind drift to the days events. The betrayal from Ron hurt, but looking back, she really couldn't say that she was surprised. He had done nothing but fall short of being there for her since they'd started dating. If she was honest with herself, she and Harry had only become closer since the horcrux hunt, while Ron seemed to drift away.

A few more tears were shed for what was a friendship lost before Hermione was finally able to relax. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she heard Draco's voice through the door.

"Angel? Are you alright? You've been in there over an hour." Hermione stood and wrapped a towel around her as she hollered out an answer.

"I'm getting out right now. I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She heard a soft chuckle.

"Stay in as long as you like, I was just making sure you hadn't drowned." Hermione gave a soft laugh as she slipped into her cami and shorty shorts. Once she had dried her hair with her wand, Hermione went back into her room and brought out her homework.

She noticed that Draco was kicked back on the couch, lean muscles visible through his white tank top, pajama pants riding low on his hips. He had a book in one hand, the other hand tapping out a random rhythm on the back of the couch. When she took a seat a couple feet from him, he looked up for a second and smiled.

Hermione pulled out her Transfiguration book and started to read the chapter she had missed that day. As the time went by, she could feel her eyes getting heavier and her book getting lower. When her eyes finally slid shut, she relaxed into the back of the couch.

Draco realized that her book was flat in her lap, her eyes closed and head lolling to the side. He set his own book aside and put her text book back in her satchel. Putting his hands underneath her to carry her bridal style, he made his way into her room and laid her gently on her bed.

After he stripped off his shirt and pajama pants, he made sure his boxers wouldn't ride while he slept. Sliding in next to her, he pulled the blanket up over them, even though he wasn't cold. Just as he stilled on the mattress, Hermione rolled toward him and snuggled into his side. Draco felt himself purr deep in his chest, the action drawing his mate in closer. For the first time in Draco's life, he felt his life might be headed somewhere worthwhile.

A/N- Alright, I know this is a super long chapter. I will do my best to keep them decent sized. Since summer is almost here and this is my kiddos last week of school updates may go down to once a week. Hope you all are enjoying the story! Leave me your thoughts, you know I love them so (:

Love,

A


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Well, here we are again, my friends. I want to thank those reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me. I try to catch all of you and answer you individually, but I do miss some, and if I miss you, I apologize. I also wanted to mention that I have Hermione and Draco move forward fairly quickly, but from Ron's actions over the summer and his discovered cheating, she does end up realizing that she's not that surprised. Try not to hate me too much, the angsty Veela stories just aren't my thing. Enough chatter now!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these wonderful characters and the world they live in, but alas, I do not. Frowny face. Lol.

Chapter 7

September 6, 1998

Draco woke up feeling more refreshed than he had since before the war. His wand alarm hadn't even gone off and he felt as if he had slept for days. The bit of the book he had read the night before told him that the more time he spent with Hermione, the better he would feel and stronger he would become.

Sometime through the night, Hermione had rolled away from him but he had fit himself around her, holding her close. The scent that was uniquely his mate, peaches, honey, a hint of lavender, surrounded her and he revelled in it until it was a bit closer for his alarm to go off. Draco couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck, her heartbeat taking off, indicating she was awake.

"You're awake, Angel? Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione laid flat as he propped his head up on one hand.

"I looked back at you when I woke up and you were sleeping so peacefully. I just remember what you looked like when you got here at the beginning of school and I figured you could use the sleep. Even though I have to admit I was surprised to wake with you next to me." A small smile played across her face.

"I never pictured Draco Malfoy as a cuddler." Draco attacked her ribs with his fingers, tickling her until she gasped for air from laughing.

"I'll have you know, Angel, that THE Draco Malfoy didn't cuddle. Ever. I took what I wanted from girls and then kicked them out of my bed. I had never even held a female in my arms before your first nightmare. YOUR Draco Malfoy will bring you all the pleasure you can take and then hold you close all night long." At his words, Hermione seemed to sober up. He watched her sit up and start to fiddle with a string on the bottom of her camisole. When she finally met his gaze, he could feel that she was uneasy.

"How many girls have you slept with, Draco? I know you have quite the reputation with the girls." Draco silently cursed his past but sat up and took her hand in his.

"I will answer that question, Angel, I promise. Just not right before we have to go to breakfast and class. May I suggest we discuss this later in the day?" Hermione gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek for half a second with her thumb.

"That's probably a good idea. Are you ever going to tell me what the plan is against Ginny?" Draco buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck. I forgot about Harry coming by. Shite I better get dressed. No, I won't tell you because I know you'll just involve yourself and you might get hurt." Draco could see and feel the rage spark in her caramel eyes before she even spoke.

"Even if she's angry with me, Ginny is still the only girl I've ever considered close enough to be my sister. If the Slytherins are going to go after her for having my back, I want in. Besides, it's safer for me and Harry to be there than it is for you. They already hate us. I can use the excuse of needing to talk to her after all this drama between you and I. Everyone knows the Weasleys and Malfoys hate each other." Draco couldn't help but admit that her plan was completely foolproof, much to his chagrin. He crawled out of her bed and started to head out of her room.

"Alright. You make a point but it depends on a number of things. Get dressed and ready because Harry will be here in a little bit." His mood dampened when she gave him a bright smile and hopped out of bed, throwing on a clean uniform for the day.

Draco made it to his room, changing into a new change of uniform and gathering his days worth of books at the same time. He had to admit that having both classes with Hermione today made him feel much better, but when he added her into the Ginny equation, it put him into panic mode. However, after yesterday's events, he didn't trust involving her brother.

When he entered the common room, he heard the portrait door open, indicating Harry had entered. He and Hermione were carrying on a quiet conversation, which Draco was surprised that he could hear. Harry spoke first.

"You and Draco have to change that password. The memories are too fresh." He heard Hermione sigh shakily.

"I know. I didn't say anything at first when he picked it out but every time I say it I almost burst out in tears. When nobody's here I get lost in the last memory I have of him here at Hogwarts. He was running past me and then turned because he realized it was me and waved. Fifteen minutes later, he was in the Great Hall on the floor next to Tonks and Fred. I can't utter the password without being assaulted with memories." Draco suddenly understood her queer silences just inside the portrait door and vowed to speak with her about changing the password. Even though he felt guilty, he listened just a little bit longer.

"How has Malfoy treated you, 'Mione? Don't lie either, you know I can tell when you do." Draco listened carefully for her answer, even though his hearing seemed to be far more advanced than it had been.

"Well, last night he insisted on walking into dinner together so I wouldn't look like just a conquest like Ron made me out to be. I took a long bath when we got back and then did some homework but fell asleep on the couch. He carried me to bed and then slept in bed with me but he didn't make a move on me, if you can believe that. I thought it was pretty sweet overall." Draco heard Harry sigh in relief.

"I know you've already gone all the way with him but that was under the influence of his pheremones. I just want to make sure that he's not taking advantage of you now like he did. When you go there again I want it to be because you want to. I really want to believe that he's changed, I really do, but I need some proof also. I don't think it's too much for you to demand the same as well." Draco heard what sounded like skin brushing skin, as if she was grasping his hand.

"I know, Harry. You know I value your opinion more than anybodys. If any part of you told me to walk away from him, I would. That's how much I trust you. The fact that you trust him just a little, makes me want to give him more of a chance. He could be the third part that would never fail us, the part that Ron never filled. I know that sounds harsh, but you know as well as I do that when he left us on the hunt that neither of us never trusted him the same. That's when we became family. If Draco is that devoted to me, it will extend outward. Maybe not by choice but he's not a bad man. Maybe he just never had the right friends. Or the right outlets. We don't know...I say we give him a chance...he's devoted to me wholeheartedly, which is more than Ron ever was to either one of us or he never would have left us. Not to mention, it's Draco's turn to be good. Everyone's made him the bad boy because of his house and parents for long enough." Draco could almost hear the wheels in Potter's head turning before he finally spoke.

"You know, 'Mi, you're completely right. It's Draco's turn to do right; he was never even given the chance because of his parents and his father's previous allegiances. Ron has made his choices already now that he knows about you and Draco. I can say that Draco has gotten over his prejudices; Ron hasn't even made an attempt. The fact that Draco has went out of his way to warn me about a plot against Ginny has shown me his loyalty." Draco couldn't hide the smile that blossomed on his face. He actually had a friend aside from his mate. A friend he made by betraying his House. A betrayal he considered worth it. A friend that would also die to protect his mate. Draco descended his stairs and entered the common room with a smile on his face until he took a seat on the couch, then let a somber look take over his face. Draco bent over and clasped his hands together, gazing at Harry and Hermione both.

"There will be six Slytherins involved, last I heard, and if you can't guarantee Hermione's safety, I can't let her help you, no matter how much sense it makes. I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt, especially by Slytherins. They're ruthless, will jump at the tiniest chance of getting to hurt the Golden Girl of Gryffindor." Harry nodded his head.

"I can't guarantee Ron's loyalty after yesterday, but let's discuss their plan and we'll go from there." Draco considered his words and started speaking.

"A sixth year asked me yesterday if I wanted in on the plan to take her from the library time that she spends with the blond Ravenclaw. Once they take her, they'll obscure her vision and take her to an abandoned classroom, no, I have no idea which one. All six Slytherins plan on beating the piss out of her, plus groping her a bit, however far that will lead. To be honest, there's no telling how far that will lead." Draco could tell that his words had a horrible effect on his mate, an effect long before he could see one from Harry. He instantly felt a dramatic rise in fear and helplessness, but also in determination. Draco took her gently in his arms.

"Angel, baby, I can feel your fear. Stay here and let Harry and I deal with the situation. We promise we won't let Ginny get taken by the Slytherins that want to harm her." Hermione shook her head no.

"You feel my fear for Ginny. I'm going and you can't stop me. Harry and I have fought off far worse than six Slytherins, believe me. Besides, we can get Neville to help us. You need to be as far away from this as possible. Harry and Neville won't let them hurt me." Draco took in her words for a moment, thinking quietly, before Harry broke the silence.

"I have my invisible wand holster with me this year. I'm going to tell Ginny about this attack and have her wear the holster up high on her inner arm. She's going to let herself be taken and Hermione is going to interrupt them first, saying she saw Ginny's red hair come into the room and she needed to talk about the Malfoy thing with her. As soon as she gets the excuse out of her mouth, 'Mi will send a patronus to me, Neville and Luna. I'll be near the library with Neville, saying I was going to surprise Ginny with a trip to Hogsmeade if asked. Neville can be chatting with me and Luna wouldn't have made it far from the library anyways. 'Mi mastered disillusionment charms forever ago so she can easily disguise herself to follow Ginny and see where she's taken once she's been snatched. Once all the snakes attention is on 'Mi, Ginny can get her wand out of the holster and help 'Mi til we get there. After we all get there, 'Mi can stop fighting to send a patronus for a teacher so she doesn't get in trouble for not calling for the proper authorities." Hermione nodded slowly, as if considering the plan as he spoke.

"I like the plan except for the calling for a teacher. The second I call for a teacher, it's going to become an even bigger grudge, except then it will be against Ginny, you, Neville, Luna, and myself. If we just beat them soundly and leave it at that, it might not escalate further. I'm usually down for following the rules and reporting everything, but I wanted to have a fairly laid back year this year. No grudge matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor would be great." Both Harry and Draco bristled at her words, Draco actually growling deep in his chest.

"I'll agree to no teachers, but if one of them hurts you, a teacher will definitely be hearing about what I end up doing to them. Just the way it is." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Same goes for me, 'Mi. If they hurt Ginny, they'll regret it. That cunt Pansy had what Ginny gave her and more coming to her for what she did to you in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione couldn't help but give an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, alright, I understand. You'll both want to maim the snakes that may hurt us. I swear, you two act like we didn't go through a war." Both men smiled as the slight witch grumbled quietly to herself.

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before he left, saying he wanted to speak with Ginny and Neville before breakfast so they wouldn't take the risk of someone overhearing it at the table. Draco was surprised when he realized that he didn't feel the urge to growl or snarl at Harry for touching his mate.

Draco took Hermione by the waist as they left for breakfast, nervous now because of the plan taking place before lunch. She was quiet the whole way down, he could feel that she was anxious so he tried to send calming feelings to her as he rubbed his fingers in reassuring circles on her side.

When they parted at the door of the Great Hall, Draco cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her.

"I'll meet you here when you're done eating and we'll go to class together." Draco saw her nod. He ran his hair down the length of her mahogany waves before he turned to strut towards his table.

Draco sat down next to Blaise and pulled a plate in front of himself. He didn't say much, just carefully ate his eggs and bacon. Blaise finally broke the silence.

"You're getting awfully soft with Granger. Never thought I'd witness you give public affection." Draco shot him a dirty look, one that anyone else would have cowered at, but Blaise and Theo simply smiled.

"I can't help it. I feel her emotions and now that the veela has emerged with me, my first instinct is to keep her happy. Not to mention that now that my veela has emerged, I don't care what people think about me keeping her happy either. She's my number one priority now." Blaise shook his head.

"I'm sorry, mate. I know you've shagged your fair share of witches but it hasn't been enough to settle down with one witch for the rest of your life." Draco bristled at his friends comment.

"Hermione is perfect and I've never been with anyone that feels as good as she does. Even if I hadn't been with anyone else, I wouldn't care." Blaise just shook his head slowly, as if in awe, while a rolled up piece of parchment landed on his plate. Theo looked on curiously as he unrolled it and began to read.

Mr. Malfoy,

Professor Snape informed me of your 'inheritance' and from the rumors circulating the school, I'm assuming that your mate is Miss Granger. Due to the laws regarding veelas, I think it best that you and Miss Granger speak with myself and Professor Dumbledore about the situation rather than attend your History of Magic lesson. I'm sure Mr. Nott would be more than willing to lend you his notes for the two of you to copy at a later time. I expect to see the pair of you at half past eight.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Draco smiled as he held out the note to Theo, letting him know he would need his notes later. He looked over to see Hermione held a note that looked the same and felt a wave fear come over him but nothing changed on her outward appearance. Wondering about the laws that pertained to him, he stood and headed to the door to wait for Hermione to finish eating.

-O-

Hermione was nervous. She had told Draco that she was nervous for Ginny, but she was nervous about him getting in trouble if a Slytherin managed to jinx her. Harry had filled in Ginny and Neville, and though both seemed nervous but up for the challenge. Ginny still hadn't said much to her, but she hadn't been rude or hateful to her either. Neville treated her the same as always, as if nothing had happened, which Hermione could only be grateful for.

When she read her note from Professor McGonagall, her stomach twisted into knots. She had to go discuss her relationship and sex life with Draco with Professor McGonagall, the teacher she respected most in the whole school. Hermione could only hope her mentor would understand that she really did have morals.

She bid Harry, Ginny, and Neville farewell and met up with Draco at the entrance, instantly feeling terrible. By the clench of his jaw, she could tell he knew her fear of speaking to Professor McGonagall. By the time they made it to the griffin outside the Headmistress' office, Draco pulled her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her, her head laying on his muscular chest.

"Angel, it's going to be fine, I promise. Just let me do the talking unless they ask you a question. I doubt that it will be anything bad but if it is, let it fall on me." Hermione breathed in deeply, savoring the musky scent of apples that seemed to be unique to him, and let the sound of his heartbeat calm her down. When he released her, she smiled at him as he threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her up to the entrance. After giving the password, they went up the stairs until they reached the door, Draco reaching out to knock. The door swung open and Professor McGonagall ushered them inside, gesturing for them to take a seat in front of her desk. Hermione smiled when Draco pulled the chairs as close together as they would go. When they were both seated, he reached over and took her hand in his. Professor McGonagall gave them a small smile before speaking.

"Thank you both for meeting with me. Professor Snape informed me of your veela heritage, Mr. Malfoy. Just over half, he said. Was I correct in my assumption that Miss Granger is indeed your mate?" Draco leaned back in his chair and began rubbing circles on top of Hermione's hand with his thumb.

"Well, I don't know first hand, my information comes from Professor Snape. Both my parents died before they could impart their knowledge to me. Yes, to your question, I am absolutely certain Hermione is my mate." Professor McGonagall gave a genuine smile to the couple sitting in front of her as she turned her attention to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, is it true that Mr. Weasley struck you outside of Transfiguration?" Tears pricked her eyes and she bowed her head in shame. She simply couldn't help it. Draco must have felt the shame that washed over her because he cupped her cheek and tipped her face up to meet his.

"Do not feel shame for something that someone else has done to you. You never used to feel shame when I called you mudblood so don't start now." Hermione brushed a stray tear from her cheek before he could do it.

"I felt shame every single time you said it, I just never let you see. Ask Harry, I cried on him several times through the years. It just hurts more from Ron because he claimed that he loved me." Professor McGonagall looked let down.

"So it's true. I've never been more disappointed in my own house. I'll find a fitting punishment, Miss Granger, you can be assured." Draco spoke up before she could.

"No need, Headmistress, I've already taken care of the situation. Between Potter and I, we decided his punishment and I executed it with Potter's consent. His sister healed him." The Headmistress sighed heavily.

"I'd give you detention for that act of anger if I could but I legally can't. That's part of what I wanted to speak to the two of you about today. The legal part of your inheritance." Hermione raised her eyes, not quite understanding her Professor's meaning.

"I don't understand, Professor, what do you mean the legal part of his inheritance?" The Headmistress looked back and forth between the pair before she began to speak.

"There are laws set forth by the Ministry that protect veela and part-veelas. Now that I have knowledge of your heritage and you know your mate, I must make it public knowledge. Before you start objecting, listen to the reasons. If anyone harms Miss Granger or makes any kind of romantic advance, you are within your legal right to deal with it as you see fit as her mate and you will be free from Ministry prosecution. Therefore, the students must be warned about what could happen. I'm sending a patronus to all teachers right this moment so they can inform their students. Now, Miss Granger, how are you dealing with this?" Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at the direct question about their situation.

"Well, Draco's been very understanding and thoughtful but it's still difficult to come to terms with the fact that he bullied me for six years and is now completely devoted. I'm more than willing to forgive, but sometimes it's difficult to forget." Professor McGonagall smiled at her gently.

"I'd be worried about you if you didn't feel that way, dear. However, you won't ever have to worry about that again. I'm going to let you two speak with Professor Dumbledore now." She stood from behind her desk and left, leaving them alone with their past Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore templed his fingers as he began to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, so nice to see the pair of you again. I am supposed to give you information on veelas, specifically male veelas." Hermione nodded, ever respectful.

"Yes, sir, it would be appreciated." Professor Dumbledore nodded and began.

"Male veela are fairly rare. As you both already know, they have mates that they identify by smell. When veela come of age, they are taught to control their pheremones so they don't attract the opposite sex while they're trying to convince their mate to accept them. This is something a father usually teaches his son; since you do not have that luxury, I will tell you that it has been described to me as touching the magic inside you when you perform a spell, but doing it all the time. Much like holding in one's stomach. I'm not sure if that's helpful, but for your sake, I hope it is." Draco concentrated for a minute or two before he nodded his head.

"That actually makes sense. I'll have to work on it, but on the days Hermione hates me, you'll know I'm getting it right." Even though his eyes were twinkling with laughter, Hermione smacked his arm.

"I couldn't hate you. You've been nothing but completely nice and understanding." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the couples banter before he continued.

"Veelas have very heightened senses, especially smell, but the others serve them well also. When the veela feels he's been threatened or that his mate has been threatened, talons will emerge where your nails are and fangs will emerge, the same fangs that you mark your mate with. However, if you bite anyone aside from your mate, it proves to be a paralyzing agent, good for up to four hours, depending on the strength of the veela. Some veela, but not all, also grow wings in various colors to envelope their mate in, providing warmth, protection, some even being able to fly. The veela that grow wings have also proven to be able to throw fireballs from the palms of their hands. Your ability for wandless magic has greatly increased, which I suggest you start practicing, as I know Miss Granger still has a great number of people that would like to see her perish from and since the war." Draco nodded tensely and Hermione could have sworn she saw a flash of panic in his eyes before his mask of indifference replaced it. Dumbledore continued.

"Mild jinxes and hexes will deflect off of you, much in the same way they do Professor Hagrid. Your eyes will turn black when you think your mate has been threatened, and they won't return to normal until the threat has been removed or your mate steps in and calms you down. Male veela are very possessive, very protective of their mates. When it comes to the mating process, the usual way is to be accepted first and then mark the mate during coitus. However, I have heard of the circumstances of your situation, making it a little more complicated. Miss Granger, you have until Mr. Malfoy's next birthday to accept him as your mate. If you accept him, nothing will happen except you'll have the perfect person for you for the rest of your life. If you don't accept him, Mr. Malfoy will perish, but you will never find happiness with another man for long due to the venom the runs in your veins. A veela would never hurt his mate knowingly; he would never hit her or look for other women. I heard Minerva inform you of the law protecting veelas and their mates. I know it may seem ridiculous to the two of you, but bear in mind that if Miss Granger perishes, so does Mr. Malfoy. His life is tied to yours. Therefore, the veela is exempt from any laws when it comes to protecting their mate. Do you two have any questions for me?" Hermione concentrated for a few moments, processing everything she had been told. Draco looked calm as she thought. Finally, she thought of a question.

"When you said that if I didn't choose Draco, I would never find happiness with another man because of his venom in my veins. Why is that? I'm finding that I just don't understand the concept." Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy's venom is used to mark you as his mate, to let other men know that you belong to him. Therefore, his venom smells like he does, you just can't smell it. The men around you can though. If you choose to not accept Mr. Malfoy, you will still smell like him because you already have his essence injected inside you." Hermione saw Draco's head drop just a bit, making her put her free hand on top of his in comfort.

"I don't have any more questions, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain things to us." The portrait smiled softly.

"It's no problem. If you have anymore questions, please feel free to come on up and ask." Hermione stood with Draco's help and he led them back through the door and down the stairs to see the griffin again. Once they were in the hallway, Hermione found herself being drawn into Draco's arms once again, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I took away your virginity before you were ready, your choice to be with me in that way, and now I've taken away your chances of being happy with someone else if you don't want to be with me. I'm such a monster. Can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry, I'm just -" Hermione cut his tirade off with her small finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. She took a chance (she still wasn't the most sure about touching him and what he didn't mind yet) and kissed his chin softly.

"Stop apologizing, you sappy snake. You've told me you're sorry and I forgave you. That's all there is to it. I only asked the question because I like knowing where I stand in every situation, it helps me make better decisions. It held no indication of what I was choosing. I told you that I wanted us to get to know each other, to become friends before I made a decision and I'm still standing behind that." Draco looked at her, taken aback.

"Did you just call me sappy?" Hermione laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around his waist and started to spin him in a circle.

"I did. And if you're going to do anything about it, you have to catch me before we make it to Ancient Runes!" Hermione broke away from him in another gale of laughter, her satchel swinging behind her. Draco stood, stunned, for a few moments, at the sheer childlike nature of her actions at that moment. Before the moment passed, Hermione saw him swing his bag on his shoulder and take after her. Hair out behind her like a banner, Hermione squealed when he caught her, arms round her waist from behind, and lips at her neck. Pulling her behind a statue, he growled huskily in her ear.

"Sappy, Angel? This is what I'm going to do about it." Hermione couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure when his lips reclaimed her mark, his tongue teasing her skin. She didn't even realize that she was pushing her backside against Draco's groin until she felt his stiff length pressing against womanhood. Her fingers wound in his hair as he pulled her hips tighter to his. Hermione bit back a moan as his hand ghosted over her breast, her nipples tightening into hard tips. When her pleasure finally tipped over into ecstasy, Draco turned her head and kissed her, swallowing her moans. When her orgasm ended, Hermione's knees buckled, but Draco caught her easily. She turned to smile at Draco.

"You fight dirty. Did you know that would happen?" He shook his head.

"No, I was just going to give you a little love bite to pay you back, but I am so glad I discovered this. Now, whenever you're naughty, I know exactly how to punish you." Hermione tried to look offended, but she knew she wasn't doing a good job of pulling it off.

"You did that to me right in the hall, though. People walking by. What if we were seen?" Draco took her satchel from her and put his arm around her waist, steering her towards Ancient Runes.

"We werent, Angel, I promise. We were well hidden behind the statue."

By the time they arrived, Hermione was laughing at his attempts to explain why he wasn't sappy, making him smile as well. They sat in their usual places, sending their homework forward when Professor Baldwin asked for it. The lesson began and Hermione was able to lose herself in the magic, the note-taking that she was ever efficient at. The couple times she glanced at Draco, he was just as devoted to his studies as she was.

At the end of class, Hermione made sure she wrote the assignment down correctly before she shuffled everything back down into her satchel. Smiling brightly at Draco's worried expression, she walked alongside him, noting all the dirty looks she was receiving from the Slytherins. Theo came up alongside Draco, but gave her a smile.

"Hey there, Granger. I've got notes for the both of you from History of Magic." Theo held out a piece of parchment for her. She took it in her hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Theo, I really appreciate it." She opened her satchel and laid the notes inside it, then laid her hand on Draco's arm reassuringly.

"I have to go talk to Ginny but I'll see you in just a little bit. Don't worry about me like I know you will." Draco pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before she jetted down the hallway.

Hermione quickly disillusioned herself as she ran down the hallways towards the library, breathing hard when she finally arrived. She watched Ginny stand and leave the library, waving to Luna as they parted ways. Ginny whistled as she went about her usual way, her red hair swinging against her back.

When she made it a few corridors down, a tall Slytherin boy jumped out and snatched Ginny by both her elbows. Ginny instantly started fighting but no noises came from her, making Hermione think she had already been silenced. The Slytherin boy fought Ginny further than she ever thought he would, and by the way Ginny was thrashing blindly, she already had her vision obscured as well.

Four halls over and three doors down, in an unused portion of the castle, the tall boy shoved Ginny through the door and into waiting arms. It was then that Hermione first heard Ginny yell, first in pain, and then a string of curses that made Hermione blush. Mentally reviewing her path, she removed the disillusionment spell and started toward the classroom door.

Once she walked in the room, Hermione focused on Ginny. In just the thirty seconds she had been in there by herself, her nose was bleeding and her oxford was ripped open, exposing her pert breasts and emerald green bra. The next thing she noticed was that there weren't six Slytherins present.

There were more.

A/N- Oh, I know I'm terrible yet again but I lead a boring life and such things give me pleasure. For example, my daughter is playing softball this summer and the parents all take turns bringing refreshments to practices and games. There are two games and a practice a week. My daughter signed me up for every home game and every practice. Such is my suburbian hell. Therefore, I torture y'all. Anyways, let me know what y'all think of this chapter...it'll let me know how to finish it.

Love,

A


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I know, you all are mad at me! However, you can't fool me and say you don't love the suspense (: I want to say thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, I really do appreciate them. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just how I portray the characters, I suppose. Other than that, I'm sure it's all been done before.

Chapter 8

September 6, 1998

Looking back at when she went in the classroom to 'find' Ginny, not sending the patronus before walking in had been a bad idea.

Hermione drew her wand when she realized that there were upwards to twelve Slytherins in the room. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. One of the Slytherins began heading her way so she silently cast the patronus, barely able to concentrate long enough to give the shortest description of directions she could. She pointed her wand at the familiar Slytherin as she spoke.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you had better let Miss Weasley go now or I will be forced to report this to the Headmistress." The group of Slytherins all gave low laughs, wands in their hands. The largest Slytherin, the one who had been standing in front of Ginny, came forward and began speaking.

"It's pretty obvious what's going on in here, I mean, you are the brightest witch of her age after all. There also won't be any reporting to the Headmistress because you're going to join us and when we're done with the two of you, we're going to obliviate you." Hermione gave a laugh.

"If you think I'm going down without a fight, you're barmy. You may outnumber me, but the odds have always been stacked against me and I've come out on top. So I'm giving you one last chance to let Miss Weasley go." When the Slytherin, who looked somewhat like Marcus Flint had, gave her a crooked smirk and began firing hexes and curses at her from his wand, Hermione began firing spells as fast as she could think them.

The Slytherins she was up against weren't very adept at non-verbal magic, giving her just a half seconds advantage over them. She turned the whole floor to ice where the majority of them stood and used a tripping jinx on some, a stunning jinx on thers. After a minute or so, she realized that Ginny had joined her, her wand now in her hand.

Even though she and Ginny were inflicting a fair amount of damage on their opponents, they weren't winning either. Harry, Neville, and Luna weren't showing up either. Hermione knew she must have given the wrong directions. The three of their friends were out wandering the corridors looking for them right now and there wasn't a thing that she and Ginny could send them to help them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Goyle striding towards Ginny while she was focused on another weedy-looking fifth year. Hermione had just opened her mouth to yell at Ginny, to warn her, when Goyle's fist collided with Ginny's cheek, knocking her to the ground and her wand out of her hand.

Two Slytherins descended on her while she was down, picking her up by both her arms. Hermione started towards them before they could start pounding on her more. She blasted Goyle with a petrificus totalus and was about to curse one of the boys holding Ginny when a curse hit her from behind.

The pain from the curse dropped her to her knees, leaving every nerve in her body screaming in agony. When she saw two Slytherins advancing on her, she ignored the pain and stunned both boys. However, while she had her head turned stunning them, she didn't see Adrian Pucey come from her other side, ball up his fist, and smash it against her cheek.

The pain exploded through her face and she felt her body hit the floor. When she attempted to pick herself off the floor, Hermione caught sight of Goyle right before his fist slammed into her jaw, but on the other side of her face. Hermione clenched her fingers tight around her wand underneath her before she shoved herself up and shot a curse directly into Goyle's face, making him scream.

An arm wrapped around her throat, applying pressure until she felt the outer edges of her consciousness blurring out of view. Her wand fell from her hand as her body went limp, to the laughter of the Slytherins in the room. Another blow rained down on her face to the words 'that's for my father'. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny getting the same treatment.

"Stop it! Leave Ginny alone, she's hasn't done anything to any of you. I'm the one you all hate because I'm a mudblood." She heard one of their voices, rough and gravelly.

"You don't understand, mudblood. We can't stand either one of you. You're both fuckable so I think we just might have us a go with the two of you. Weasley here, well, she's good enough for Saint Potter, and we heard you shagged Malfoy. Don't believe that rubbish we heard this morning, but if you're good enough for a round with Malfoy, you're good enough for us."

Next thing she knew, buttons were popping and her shirt was open just like Ginny's, exposing her crimson bra. Instantly, she started bucking against her captors, earning her a backhand across her face. For the time that her ears were ringing, she didn't notice the hands that were roaming over her breasts. A sharp pinch brought her attention back to reality, and though she felt violated herself, she could hear Ginny whimpering in pain. Plucking up her courage, she found her voice and started talking to her.

"Ginny, it's going to be alright. They're coming for us, I called for them, I promise." Hermione smelled someone's hot, stinky breath as they leaned forward and gripped her face in their iron grasp.

"Who'd you call for you dirty bitch?" Hermione smiled, despite the pain he was causing to her jaw from gripping it so tightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? If Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't torture information out of me, what makes you think that you can?" Hermione lifted her leg and kneed him in the groin, dropping the man to his knees in front of her. While he was kneeled, gasping for breath, she brought her foot up and kicked him in his face, his nose blossoming in blood.

Now in a rage, the man below her grasped her foot and twisted it, twisted it hard, until she felt something inside her break. Letting out a whimper of pain, the man laughed and stood slowly, hands still cradling his bollocks. Ginny was crying now, albeit softly, and her bra was shoved up under her chin.

Hermione let out another whimper herself when her bra was shoved up in the same position and two men descended upon her breasts. The two men holding her arms laughed loudly, jeering at her and then looking over to Ginny and jeering at her.

Just as Hermione was about to start her next bout of rebellion against her captors, the door blew inwards so hard it came off the hinges. Not only did Harry, Neville, and Luna storm in, so did Draco, Theo, and Blaise. All Hermione could focus on was the rage on Harry's face and the black of Draco's eyes.

-O-

Draco walked down the hall with Theo, listening to him chatter on about nothing. Nothing important anyways. All he was managing to do was distract him from the emotions that Hermione was feeling. For the longest time, there was only anticipation and determination, of that he was sure. When he reached the Great Hall, however, he couldn't be sure of everything she was experiencing because of the noise in the room.

Draco looked up and down the Slytherin table to see who was responsible for the incident his mate was stopping, but there were more than six of their number missing so it was difficult to guage. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Longbottom were missing, as was the Lovegood girl from the Ravenclaw table.

He tried to appear normal, nonchalant and non-caring, but he knew that Blaise and Theo saw right through him. His face may have been an impassive mask, but his leg was shaking like mad under the table. Finally, Theo set down his fork and kicked Draco in the knee underneath the table.

"If you don't quit vibrating all my peas off my fucking fork and tell us what's wrong, I might have to smother you. Is it because Hermione hasn't showed up yet?" Draco shot him a dirty look.

"If you had your elbows off the table like a proper gentleman, my shaking wouldn't affect your peas. Yes, that's what's wrong, there's just more to it." Now Blaise turned to look at him.

"Well enlighten us then." Draco raked his hand through his hair.

"Some sixth year asked me yesterday if I wanted in on a plot against Weaselette for what she did to Pansy. I owed Weaselette so I clued Potter in this morning. Only downside was that Hermione wanted in. She was going to 'interrupt' their plan and send a patronus to Potter and the others she had decided to have help. They were still going to be outnumbered but they were confident they could handle it. They didn't want me anywhere near it because they didn't want my house to know I'd tipped them off or anything of the sort. That's where Hermione was headed after Runes. They should be back by now." It was at this time that Draco saw Lovegood came through the doors of the Great Hall and looked directly at him, then gestured to follow her. Draco didn't say a word to his friends, simply scrambled to his feet and ran to where Lovegood had disappeared.

When he reached the corridor outside the Great Hall, he found Lovegood pacing. As soon as she saw him, she rushed forward and grasped his hand, pulling him toward her. A sound behind him alerted him to the fact that Blaise and Theo were behind him, listening and watching. Lovegood continued to pull on him impatiently.

"It's gone terribly wrong, Draco. We got 'Mione's patronus but she didn't say everything we needed her to. All we could make out was 'four corridors' before her otter disappeared. It's almost like her concentration slipped. We have no idea where they are so we need you to find Hermione before both she and Ginny are seriously hurt." Draco felt a stab of dread in the pit of his stomach. Taking off at a sprint, he headed for the library, the last place he knew Hermione had been last. The three people that had been standing with him followed after, albeit a little slower.

When he reached the library, he found Harry and Longbottom pacing anxiously, fear in their eyes. They didn't bother speaking, just gave him an odd look, and followed after him as he followed Hermione's scent. The journey was longer than he ever expected it to be, but he could smell his mate's wondrous scent and Weaselette's scent as well. Fear and pain were now strong as ever in him, making him turn to the others.

"We're almost there and Hermione is feeling pain and fear. Wands out and be ready." Draco turned down another corridor and the scent of peaches was so strong it was as if she was in the room right next to him. All of a sudden, Draco heard a whimper from the room across from where they stood. Pointing at the door, Draco started in that direction first, wand out. Just outside the door, he heard Hermione whimper and he lost all semblance of caution. Blowing the door inward so hard it flew off the hinges, Draco stepped in the door, everyone coming in behind him.

His heart broke when he saw his mate held up by two large Slytherin seventh years, breasts exposed and bruised, face swollen and bleeding. Looking around, he saw that there were several injuries on these Slytherins, indicating these two women had fought hard. Fought and still lost due to their odds. The same sixth year who had told Draco the plan originally, left tormenting Ginny to approach Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

"Malfoy, good to see you. Decide to join the fun after all? The Head Girl thought she'd interrupt the fun so we decided to have fun with her too. Then we'll obliviate the both of them." Draco reached out and grabbed the boys throat in his hand as he himself started to clench his teeth in pain.

With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he threw the boy across the room and into wall, where he slid down and didn't move. Everyone watched Draco in rapt fascination, waiting to see why his face was clenched in pain. Everyone except Harry. Harry was stunning the Slytherins around Ginny while they were watching in horror as Draco sprouted wings.

Once his wings had fully emerged, Draco strode towards his mate, looking back at Blaise and ordering him to not let anyone out of the door. As he got closer to Hermione, the fifth years that were holding her up simply dropped her, holding their hands up like they were surrendering. When she hit the ground, she yelped loudly in pain, clutching her ankle.

Completely unafraid of Draco, Lovegood rushed to Hermione's side and pulled her bra down and shirt shut, even if there weren't any buttons to hold it that way. Draco let Lovegood help his mate at this moment, as Harry was helping Ginny. His palms were heating up, they felt like they were on fire. When he looked down at them, he saw they were molten red.

Concentrating hard, he focused to will the heat away, after a minute, succeeding. Instead, he focused as hard as he could and willed each of the people in the room to feel the pain they had caused, multiplied by ten. This took several minutes, and he wasn't even sure if it would work; he was simply acting by instinct. Suddenly, all the Slytherins in the room aside from himself, Theo, and Blaise, were on their knees and screaming, begging for the pain to stop. Draco began to laugh as he bent and grasped the sixth year by his hair and lifted him to Draco's level.

"You're lucky I didn't use my fireballs. Otherwise you'd be burning instead of being in the same pain you put these girls through. Next time, you know better than to even think about touching my mate or her friends." Goyle looked over at Draco, the pain evident on his face.

"Filthy traitor, just like your mum." Draco actually laughed at the small-eyed man.

"Not a traitor. We just found something better to believe in." Draco looked to Longbottom.

"Can you send one of those message things to the Headmistress and have her come here? Blaise, can I trust you to keep them all in here until she gets here?" Both nodded, serious expressions on their faces. A lion emerged from Longbottom's wand and he was bent over giving it a message when Draco made it to Hermione's side. Before he could speak, she guessed his question, but wasn't very convincing.

"I'm fine, truly. I took a few hits and that one boy broke my ankle because I kneed him in the groin and then kicked him in the face. So you see, I'm really fine." Draco didn't bother asking her, he bent down and gently picked her up bridal style.

Without realizing he was doing it, his wings, charcoal grey in color, wrapped around her, encasing her their warmth. She laid her head against his chest before she picked her head up and sounded distressed.

"I got blood on your oxford. It'll never come out. I'm so sorry, I know how much you spend on your clothing." Draco shushed her and gently pushed her head back down onto his chest.

"Angel, I have millions to buy a new shirt with. I only have one you so just lay your head down til I get you to the hospital wing." He knew she had more to say but was staying silent for now. When he was just two corridors away from the hospital wing, he felt fear rush through him. He screeched to a halt and looked down at his mate.

"What's wrong, Angel? What are you scared of?" Hermione tried to calm her emotions and give him a smile but he didn't buy it. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I was just thinking about how glad I was that you weren't going to get in trouble for anything you did to those boys but it made me realize that Harry will. He'll probably lose his captaincy over this. I know how much that will kill him." Draco started towards the hospital again but looked down into her eyes.

"You don't know that, love. He didn't harm those boys half as badly as you did so don't worry about what happens to him until it happens." Hermione gave him a tired nod as they entered the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the one patient in the wing, a second year who looked quite ill. When she saw Draco's charcoal wings, she gave a start before conjuring a curtain to draw around the second year. Harry was only steps behind, Ginny in his arms with tears down her cheeks. Theo brought up the rear, hanging back out of the way.

Draco unfolded his wings, exposing Hermione to the mediwitch before laying her gently on the bed. Harry followed suit, laying Ginny on the bed next to her. Madam Pomfrey gave them all a disparaging look before she looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I need you to lie down, you as well Miss Weasley, and I'll run a diagnostic spell over you to see what needs treated. Everyone else needs to leave." Draco growled at the older witch, his eyes turning black again.

"I'm not leaving Hermione. You're completely barmy if you think I'm letting her out of my sight after what just happened to her." Madam Pomfrey took a step towards Hermione and Draco bared his teeth, his fangs now visible. His wings reached from his ears to just under the back of his knees and they were now spread out, blocking Hermione from the mediwitch's view. Madam Pomfrey held up her hands, in surrender, like she meant no harm. She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"How about this? I'll allow you to stay with Miss Granger if she says it's alright. If she wants privacy, will you leave?" Draco smirked at her.

"I'll allow a curtain around her and a silencing spell but I'll be right outside the curtain." He felt her small hand brushing the feathers of his wings ever so softly, like she didn't want him to know she was feeling it. Madam Pomfrey spoke a little louder, trying to throw her voice around Draco's body and wings.

"Miss Granger, are you comfortable with Mr. Malfoy being present during your treatment or would you rather him leave?" Draco felt her stroke a row of his feathers and a flash of pleasure went through him, proud that his mate thought his wings were beautiful enough to stroke. Finally, Hermione answered.

"It's fine, Madam Pomfrey, he can stay. Once we're done, can you please take the curtains down? I need to speak to Ginny." Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked pointedly at Draco, gesturing for him to move. He instead went to the opposite side of the bed and stood next to her, silencing their conversation for any that were listening.

As Draco listened, the more angry he became. The curtain was drawn around her when Hermione had to open her shirt and lift her bra to show the bruises that had developed. Madam Pomfrey healed the bruises on her breasts, arms, legs, back, and face, but told her that she would have to take skelegro for the broken bones in her ankle. Madam Pomfrey promised to be back with her skelegro after she healed Ginny. Before she left, she turned Hermione's uniform into pajama pants and a long sleeved tee shirt. Once they were alone, she looked at Draco.

"Please don't be mad at Harry. This wasn't his fault. I think I messed up the directions." Draco couldn't help but chuckle as he waved Theo over.

"Lovegood told me that all your patronus said was 'four corridors'. They think you lost concentration while giving the message." Hermione nodded as she smiled in greeting at Theo.

"I just don't want you to hold this against Harry; I know he promised you nothing would happen to me if I helped." Draco shook his head

"Angel, if he had been there and this had happened to you, I would've been very angry. I don't blame him for any of this. They did the best thing they could have and that was come get me because they knew I could find you by your scent and your emotions." Neville, Blaise, and Luna entered the hospital wing, serious looks on their faces. Along with Harry, they all gathered around Hermione's bed, discussing Professor McGonagall's reaction. When the Slytherins started filing in, looking for Madam Pomfrey, wands were drawn again.

Stepping out of the curtained area with Ginny, Madam Pomfrey saw potential disaster in her future. She gestured for the group around Hermione and Ginny's bed to move into the private room next to the supply closet of potions. Draco picked up Hermione's slight form and encased her in his wings once again, carrying her into the private room the mediwitch was pointing to. Harry followed with Ginny right behind him, along with the rest of their group. Since Hermione would still be able to see the Slytherins who had attacked her, Draco took a seat on the bed and held her close, his wings still wrapped around her tightly. Hermione saw Ginny be sat down on the bed next to her so she took in a deep breath and started to speak.

"Ginny, I know you're still angry with me over Draco and I, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am that I messed it all up today. I never meant for you to go through any of the things they did to you. I hope you can forgive me." Draco was getting ready to speak, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but he was interrupted by Neville.

"I haven't said anything before now, but I want to know what you're getting out of this, this pretending that 'Mione is your mate. I mean, for Merlin's sake, you stood by and watched her be tortured, watched her have mudblood carved into her arm like a Christmas ham. Now you're suddenly devoted to her? I smell something fishy." Draco felt embarrassment through the link with his mate, causing anger to once again lick through his veins. Standing up, he met Neville face to face.

"I have a lot of things to atone for and I am the first to admit, I am not a good person." Draco could now feel Hermione tugging on his hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

"Before I call you stupid, ask yourself if Harry would be so willing to let the girl he considers his sister be around me without voicing very loud concerns. I have only Hermione's best at heart, otherwise, I wouldn't have just put a dozen people from my own house in the hospital wing. Think about that." Neville was silent as he watched Hermione pull Draco back into the bed so she could resume her comfortable spot. After Draco had his mate wrapped in his wings to his satisfaction, Neville spoke.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Malfoy. Seeing you torment Hermione over the years is just a hard thing to forget. I guess we all have prejudices we have to overcome. I hope you can forgive me. For saving Hermione and Ginny, you've earned yourself a friend. Blaise, Theo, the same goes for you." Both Theo and Blaise nodded towards Longbottom as Ginny spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, 'Mione. I saw you send the patronus. I saw you fighting all those boys, you were brilliant. You were holding off five at once and still making them jump through hoops. We almost had them. Malfoy, Hermione, I don't have any problems with you two anymore. He's proved that he really does care about you. I mean, he betrayed his house to come and save you." Ginny looked to Malfoy and the other two Slytherins.

"Malfoy, I owe you for telling Harry about this situation and for taking care of Hermione. I'm sure you never thought you'd hear a Weasley say this, but I misjudged you and I'm sorry. If you can handle my temper, you've got another Gryffindor friend. Blaise, Theo, welcome to the circle."

Even though Draco had always swore that he couldn't stand Gryffindors, he had never felt more accepted at this moment. What Hermione had said this morning might very well be true. Maybe it was his turn.

-O-

Hermione lay against Draco's chest, his heartbeat calming her system, his charcoal grey wings nestled smoothly around her. As she stroked the feathers softly, she looked up past Draco's chin and whispered to him.

"Does this bother you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She received a squeeze and a kiss on her forehead before he ran his hand through her long waves.

"No, Angel, it doesn't bother me at all. It feels good when you stroke the feathers. Are you warm enough?" Hermione crept her hand up his chest as she nodded.

"I'm warm. You can put your wings away, Draco. I'm completely safe with you, Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Theo here." The wings seemed to ruffle around her before he spoke.

"My instinct is to keep them out. I think it's because I know those bastards are still out in the hospital wing. As long as they're out there, my wings are staying out." Hermione studied him for a moment but didn't say anything negative about it. Finally, she gave him a soft smile.

"I'm not complaining. They're beautiful. With your hair, they make you look like an angel. They're warm as well. I think I could sleep in them every night." She heard Draco chuckle and then squeeze her again. Hermione nestled down further into his chest and closed her eyes, even though her ankle was still throbbing in pain. She was dozing in the delicious warmth of Draco's wings when she heard the door open. Not bothering to open her eyes, she heard Theo's voice.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to wake her, Professor? She just went through a pretty traumatic experience." Hermione's eyes fluttered open and saw Professor McGonagall looking down at her, hands on her hips.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, would you care to tell me what in the name of all that's magic happened in that classroom?" Draco's wings loosened around her so she could speak.

"The Slytherin boys were going to take Ginny so they could pay her back for what she did to Pansy. I followed them to stop it but there were a dozen of them. I fought them as hard as I could, Ginny too, but they eventually overpowered us. I had sent a patronus to Harry where we were but it was just a fragment. Luna got Draco so he could find me. When he did, everyone here came in, but Draco was fighting most of them. Harry stunned the ones that were holding Ginny. If there's more I don't remember." The Headmistress gave her a look of sympathy. Draco spoke out.

"I concentrated on putting all those that were there in the amount of pain they had caused the two girls multiplied by ten. It took a bit but for some reason I just knew I could make it work. That was how we left them. Harry and I carried Weaselette and Hermione here, Neville stayed there to send you the message, and Blaise stayed to make sure none of them tried to escape. Considering how we found the girls and the amount of pain they put them through, I think the punishment was just. They're lucky I didn't kill them." Professor McGonagall eyed his wings that were so snugly wrapped around Hermione.

"Did your hands get hot, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione watched him arch one slim eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. As I said, I was very kind. Hopefully, word will spread because I won't be so kind next time something happens to her." The Headmistress nodded her head and shuffled out of the room when Madam Pomfrey appeared with Hermione's skelegro. Hermione took it in her hands and braced herself for the horrible taste, knowing from Harry's experience that she would want to vomit. Thank Merlin she only had to take the one dose. Tipping the glass back, she drained the contents quickly, despite the chalky, bitter taste. Once it was drank, Madam Pomfrey applied a splint of some sort to wear overnight to keep her foot from healing incorrectly. As soon as the mediwitch left the room, Ginny turned to Draco with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright, I'll call you Draco if you call me Ginny. I can't fucking stand it when you call me Weaselette." Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little and then nudge Draco. When he spoke, it was resigned.

"Alright, but I'm going to slip up. I've called you that for years but I will do my best. I swear, you all are going to turn the three of us snakes into a bunch of Hufflepuffs. We can still call your brother Weasel, right?" Hermione heard Ginny and Harry snort in laughter.

"I'm not a fan of the name, but I guess if that's the compromise for you to call me Ginny, that's fine." Hermione was surprised to hear Blaise and Theo laugh at her comment and then for Blaise to offer up a comment.

"When did you Gryffindors become kinda cool?" Harry, Ginny, and Neville eyed each other before Harry spoke.

"I think we always have been. This is just the first time we've been in the same room together, and we weren't hurling hexes at each other. It's crazy what can happen when we give each other a chance." There was small talk about quidditch going on around her, talk that Draco participated in, but Hermione felt her eyes drooping again as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She was almost completely asleep when she heard the door slam open and the taunting jeers of the Slytherins outside could be heard.

For a few moments, panic reigned her mind. Her eyes flew open and she started grasping for her wand, the sounds of her tormentors so close. As she struggled, she pushed on the bed with her splinted foot, causing pain to shoot up through her leg. It wasn't until Draco wrapped his arms around her and ruffled his wings that everything came back.

"Angel, calm down, it's alright. You're safe, I won't let them hurt you again, neither will Harry. You need to wake up though; there's somebody here that's pretty angry." Once her heartbeat had slowed enough to face everyone without suffering too much embarrassment, she pulled her face out of Draco's chest and looked for the person Draco was speaking of. Hermione shouldn't have been surprised to see Ron Weasley standing between her and Ginny's beds, arms crossed, a quiet rage about him. Hermione decided to break the silence first.

"Hello, Ronald. It's so kind of you to come visit Ginny. You always were a good brother." She moved to lay back down on Draco but Ron had just been given the opening he wanted.

"I want to know why I wasn't clued into this little plan of yours. If I had been, I wouldn't have to be visiting Ginny in a private room in the hospital wing. I'd be serving detentions and having a note sent home to my parents for them to tell me they were proud of me for protecting my baby sister. Might I also point out, Hermione, this is all your fault." Hermione felt shame course through her because she knew that he was right. She sat up fully, breaking free of Draco's wings, so she could better face Ron.

"I know it's my fault. I realize that I should have gotten the whole message out with my patronus, but I didnt. We thought there would only be six Slytherins, not twelve. I fought them off as best as I could, but they were bound to overpower me." Ron sneered at her.

"Where did you get your false information? Your new boyfriend there? His friends? I'm sure he gave you false information on purpose. I was referring to it being your fault because my sister had to take up for you in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Pansy was telling them about your filthy scar." Hermione was shocked at Ron's words, shocked that he could be so hurtful.

"Draco wouldn't lie about how many people would be there. He's the one that found us by following my scent. Blaise and Theo came with him and helped. As for what Ginny did for me in Defense Against the Dark Arts, if she can forgive me, that's all that matters to me, not what you think." Ron's blue eyes flashed.

"Well, I guess if my three best friends and my sister would rather hang out with snakes than me, I'll just be on my way. At least Seamus and Dean are still loyal." Ron turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

Blaise and Theo looked sheepish for a few moments before getting to their feet. Theo approached the bed where Hermione was still sitting upright. He gave her a small smile as he spoke.

"I'm glad that you and Ginny are alright. I was so happy when Voldemort was killed because we wouldn't have to all hate each other any more but our houses are determined to keep up the tradition." The two Slytherins waved to those in the room as they walked through the door. Once they were gone, Neville and Luna stood, offering apologies for needing to leave for dinner in the Great Hall.

After everyone was gone except for Harry and Draco, Hermione leaned back against Draco's chest again. She wasn't hungry at all, but she was certainly exhausted. Not even bothering to say a word to anyone, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down with the unwavering steadiness of Draco's heartbeat. When his wings wrapped around her, Hermione involuntarily ran her fingers through his feathers, finally resting her fingers as she dropped off to sleep.

A/N- I hope you all are satisfied with the follow-up chapter! I literally spit this chapter out in three days (I stayed up most of the night all of these nights). Let me know what y'all think of the chapter...y'all know your thoughts are like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Love,

A


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I'm thinking that after this chapter, the dates of the chapters will be a bit more spread out. I just felt like the first week needed to be covered, every day. Like I've told a few of you, this fic has been just shooting from the hip thus far so we'll see what I come up with. If y'all have any great ideas, feel free to shoot em my way.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I really wish that I did, then I could claim I was the genius behind the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 9

September 7, 1998

Hermione woke up a bit at a time. In that delicate space between slumber and waking, she was aware of Harry's snoring. From past experience, Harry only snored when he slept on his back; he just had to be threatened and he'd roll onto his side and then all would be quiet. For half a second, Hermione considered just waking up but then decided against it. She was just too comfortable.

"Harry, roll on your side. I swear if you don't quit snoring, I'll kick you out of bed again!" Before Hermione realized what was happening, her bed was suddenly uncomfortable and cold. In the amount of time it took her to lift her head, the sound of bodies hitting the floor and a strangled 'what the fuck' was heard from Harry and Ginny's side of the room. All too quickly, everything came back and the deduction that Draco had tackled Harry was all that she could come up with while half asleep.

Despite the splint on her foot, she jumped out of bed and ran round Ginny's bed and started to pull Draco off of Harry, his wand from Harry's throat. Only when Draco realized it was her did he relent.

"What the fuck is this all about, Draco?" Shaking his head when he saw her standing on the splint, he bent and lifted her up, then carried her back to bed.

"You can't walk on that yet, Angel. If you don't listen now, you'll be forced to stay here." Hermione put her fingers to her temples, massaging them as if it would melt her problems away. Harry was now back up on the bed with a still-sleeping Ginny. She had to admit that Harry looked extremely put out. Massaging his neck, Harry finally entered the conversation.

"What the fuck was that, Draco? I was sleeping, I didn't do a damn thing, especially not to 'Mi." Hermione could tell that Draco was confused.

"It's because of what I said, isn't it? About Harry snoring?" Draco nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If there's nothing between the two of you, then why did you think you were in bed with him?" Hermione gave a soft laugh before she took his hand in hers.

"Harry, Ron, and I were in a tent together for ten months. There was just one large bed that we all shared. We would all take turns standing watch through the night so there was only two of us in the bed at once. When it was Ron and I in bed, we were usually on opposite ends because things were awkward between us. We didn't get together til after the Final Battle. Harry and I always slept close together though, because we knew that there was no chance of anything happening between us and it was bloody cold. Harry has this snoring problem if he lays on his back. I'd always yell at him to roll on his side or I'd kick him off the bed." Harry laughed at her explanation.

"That little wench wasn't just talk either. She meant it. I can't tell you how many times I woke up to her cold feet in my side right before she gave me a huge shove off the side of the bed. I thought she broke my tailbone once when I landed and she rolled back over and told me 'Next time, roll on your side like I tell you. Or better yet, start there and stay.' Heartless." Hermione was trying to work her way back under the blankets as she laughed.

"I was half asleep in my defense. When I was awake, I apologized. I felt really bad." Draco finally reached over and moved the blankets for her, allowing her to burrow back underneath them. He stood and extended his hand to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I acted on assumption." Harry gave him a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I can see why you would think there was something shady in the works after hearing a comment like that. But I assure you, 'Mi and I will never be more than siblings." Draco gave him a smirk as he moved back to Hermione's side. When she didn't scoot over for him, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do you not want me to lay with you?" Her face took on a grim look of determination.

"You apologized to Harry, but not me? You instantly assumed I was a liar by going after him. You assumed that I had lied about what our relationship entailed." With a petulant huff, she rolled away from him, incidentally leaving him a spot in the bed. By the silence in the room, it was apparent that Harry and Draco were having a silent conversation behind her. It was almost a full minute before she felt Draco crawl in the bed behind her. He hadn't touched her inappropriately since the first night, so when she felt him pull her close and then press soft kisses to the tender skin behind her ear, Hermione gasped softly and then became horrified when it turned into a moan. She knew Harry had heard. When she rolled over to face Draco, he was smirking at her.

"I knew that would make you turn to face me so I could apologize. I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't really make the conscious decision to not believe you. As soon as I heard what you said and what it could have meant, I reacted without thinking. I am sorry though, Mia. Will you please forgive me?" She knew she was pouting by the look in his eyes but he waited patiently until she finally nodded. He brushed hair off her cheek before pulling her down onto his chest.

Hermione lay there for a good long while, enjoying the warmth and comfort that he provided. Eventually, Harry began snoring again and Hermione was left to her thoughts in the silence of the morning. Her thoughts turned to what had happened the night before, and the full realization of what could have happened, what almost did happen, hit her full force. A room full of boys had seen her naked breasts, had fondled them, and the whole school would hear about it come time to get up.

Hot tears of shame slid down her face, shame for how she had been treated, shame for how truly powerless she had felt once she had been disarmed, and how similar the experience overall had reminded her of how she had felt when she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Silent sobs were now racking her body and Hermione found herself powerless once again, powerless against the hysteria that was about to break free. She wasn't aware of arms tightening around her as Draco came awake, or the small jolt of fear that passed over his features when he realized she was sobbing. Waving his wand around the pair of them, he cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake Harry or Ginny. Pulling her closer into his neck, he tried stroking her hair.

"Angel, baby, hey, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." She just cried harder, soaking Draco's shirt with her tears. He sat up and Hermione felt him lift her into his lap and cradle her head. She tried to stop her tears as she spoke, but she just couldn't halt them.

"I j-j-just started th-thinking about ev-everything that hap-happened, and now th-the wh-whole sc-school is g-going to kn-know wh-what th-they did t-to me, wh-what they d-did to m-my br-breasts, how their h-hands were all o-over m-me. Being th-that helpless ma-made m-me f-feel like I was un-under Bell-Bellatrix's wand again." Draco shuddered at the mention of his aunt, but began to rock his mate, shushing her as he held her tighter. When there was no change in her behavior, he laid her down and kissed her head.

"Hold on a second, Angel, I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey for a potion." Hermione knew that she needed to stop crying, she was hysterical. As she laid there, she wrapped her arms around her belly, as if she could physically hold herself together. There was no comprehension of time, she could have laid there for hours, as she waited for Draco to return. When he did return, he was followed by Madam Pomfrey carrying a vial of blue potion. By the look on Draco's face, she knew she looked desolate. Ever so gently, he took her in his arms and sat her up.

"Angel, baby, you have to take this potion. It's a Calming Draught and it's going to help you stop crying, let you relax." Madam Pomfrey handed him the vial and she allowed Draco to put it to her lips since her hands were shaking so badly. The effect wasnt instant, but it only took a few minutes for Hermione to loosen her hold on her stomach and relax into Draco's chest. Just as Draco had settled back in the bed, Hermione arranged on his chest comfortably, her soft breath tickling his neck, when Madam Pomfrey came back in.

"Is she any better, Mr. Malfoy? Poor dear, I'm surprised she didn't need the Draught before now." Draco nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I don't know what I'll do in the morning when she wakes up." Madam Pomfrey gave him a soft smile he could just barely see in the light coming from her wand.

"One bridge at a time, Mr. Malfoy. Get some sleep. If she needs anything else, come get me." Draco watched the mediwitch move silently out of the room and he turned his attention back to his mate. After making sure that she was fast asleep, he laid his head against hers, closed his eyes, and let sleep pull him under once again.

-O-

Draco woke to the sunshine that filtered in through the window of the hospital room, but was careful not to jostle the slight woman that was still asleep on top of his chest. Her arm was no longer thrown across him, nor her leg, but she was once again holding her middle. He pulled her hip-length hair behind her so he would be able to shift his weight out from underneath her.

After visiting the loo, he came out to see that Harry and Ginny were now awake and regarding him carefully. Draco sat back down on the bed next to Hermione's head, and began to run his fingers through the lower portion of her hair. Finally, Harry broke the silence that seemed to hang over the three of them like a dark cloud.

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, Draco, but did you and 'Mi have a fight or something? She looks so upset even though she's asleep." Draco sighed deeply before he answered.

"No, she forgave me and you fell back asleep and so did I. I woke back up because I felt the immense shame overcome her. She was hysterical, silent sobs just shaking her whole body. The whole thing just hit her, what had happened to her and how all those boys are going to brag about seeing and feeling her. She said the feeling of being helpless against what they were doing reminded her of when she was with Bellatrix. I had to go get Madam Pomfrey so she could have a Calming Draught. When we got back, she was just clutching her middle, like she was trying to keep herself from breaking in two." Draco wasn't surprised when shocked looks came over Harry and Ginny's faces. Harry finally said something after a minute or so in silence.

"Thank Merlin you were there to take care of her, Draco. You've already done better by her than Ron ever did. He deserted her in a time when she needed him, one of the many reasons she and I are family and he really isnt. 'Mi and I have always known that no matter what we could count on each other and it would never be complicated or mucked up by romantic feelings." Draco was curious about Harry's words, deserting Hermione, but he wasn't able to ask due to an owl pecking on the window, asking admittance. Harry stood and let it in, but after seeing two red envelopes, dropped them on the floor.

Before he could pick them up, Madam Pomfrey bustled in to check on her patients. She made it a point to check all the injuries Ginny had sustained and check for a fever. When her diagnostic spell showed no injuries remained, she waved her wand and a two trays of food appeared on the table by Ginny's bed. As she came to Hermione's bedside, she gently laid a hand on her forehead before she conjured breakfast for Draco as well. Once she waved her wand over Hermione, performing a diagnostic spell which showed no injury, Madam Pomfrey looked to Draco.

"I think sleep is the best thing for her. Once she wakes, she may eat and I'll remove the splint, then she may go. If she has nightmares or anything else, I'm trusting you'll let me know, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger has been through plenty and everyone has a breaking point." Draco nodded, then watched the witch leave, leaving the door open behind her. There were faint sounds in the hospital wing, sounds from patients perhaps, but not from the Slytherins who attacked Hermione and Ginny. Draco had heard them be dismissed around midnight, meaning he was able to sheath his wings. As Ginny began to eat the hearty breakfast before her, Harry bent and picked up the two envelopes. His eyes were full of dread as he put one down in front of Ginny and handed the other to Draco.

"They're howlers. One's for Ginny and one's for 'Mi, which means only one thing. They're from Mrs. Weasley." Ginny heaved a deep sigh and put down her fork. She reached for the envelope in a resigned manner.

"Might as well get it over with. I hear they're not as bad if you actually open them." With a rip of the envelope, Mrs. Weasley's voice shouted angrily at her daughter.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I am utterly astounded and embarrassed at your behavior! Believing what Draco Malfoy said to get you to walk into a trap. Then you don't have your brother there to help save you? You're now friendly with the young Nott boy? You know his father cursed Charlie during the Final Battle, that leg will bother him the rest of his life. I'm not sure where this behavior is coming from, young lady, but it's unacceptable. Weasleys do not associate with Death Eaters or their friends. I had better receive a letter that your behavior will be more becoming by the end of the day." It was in the middle of this tirade that Hermione was startled awake by the Weasley matriarch's shouts. By the complete silence in the main hospital wing, they had heard it as well. Draco felt Hermione clutch his leg as she waited for Ginny's response. To their surprise, Ginny looked at the red sheaf of parchment for a few moments and then began to laugh.

"Ron thinks he's holding all the cards because he told Mum on me. You just wait til she sees my letter. Ron will pay for this, you wait and see. Fred and George taught me well while everyone was running around finding horcruxes and we were hiding out at Aunt Muriels." Ginny turned to Hermione, who was still looking a bit disoriented.

"Open yours, 'Mione. Let's see what she has to say to you. I'm pretty sure it isn't good since it's a Howler." Hermione reached down and picked her envelope up, not realizing that the addressee's touch is what activates the spell. Molly Weasley's voice blasts through the air and the things she's saying are just terrible.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have never been more disappointed in you in my life! Not only did you befriend Death Eaters like Ginny, you slept with one. The one who let all the other Death Eaters in the school, the one responsible for Bill's scars. The fact that you cheated on Ronald with this scum just pierces my heart with a knife. I always thought you were a girl with morals, especially when you didn't give in to Ronald's wants. I see that your true colors are showing through. I have always considered you as another daughter, never understanding your parents reactions over the summer. Perhaps they knew something about you that we didn't. If you can treat someone like Ronald, someone you've been best friends with since you were eleven years old, like this, I don't think I feel comfortable with you near the rest of my family. I love you, like I said, you're another daughter to me, but I must protect the rest of my family as well. I'd appreciate it if you severed ties with Ginny and Harry as well. Maybe in time you'll realize your mistakes and we can revisit this conversation again." Hermione felt the blood in her veins freeze as the words from Mrs. Weasley sank in. She was now truly alone.

The room around her was instantly suffocating and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Just the thought of not having Harry or Ginny, even George or Bill, made her heart shatter. As she contemplated a life without the Weasleys, without Harry, she hung her head and let the hollow feeling inside take her under. Vaguely aware of voices in the background, she reached down and undid the velcro on her splint before standing up.

Draco reached out and took her hand, holding it to his lips.

"Angel, please, sit down and don't rush off without eating. Calm down before you do anything rash." Hermione pulled her hand from him and started towards the door.

"I want to be alone. Might as well start getting used to it. Don't follow me."

Draco, Harry, and Ginny watched, stung by her tone, her lack of emotion, in silence. Once she had been gone five minutes or so, Harry jumped off Ginny's bed and yelled as he ran out the door.

"I'll be right back! Don't leave yet." Draco and Ginny looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces as Madam Pomfrey could be heard yelling at Harry for running in the hospital wing. Draco asked Ginny about Hermione's parents while Harry was gone, but she had told him it was a personal matter and she didn't feel comfortable telling him. Five minutes after dashing out of the room, Harry returned, red cheeks and breathless. In his hands was a yellowed piece of parchment and Draco watched instant understanding pass over Ginny's face. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Brilliant idea, Harry! At least we'll know where she is." Draco was confused but kept quiet, eager to know what they did. When Harry groaned, Draco was instantly on alert.

"This is a map that shows where every single person is every single day, doesn't matter where they are as long as they're on the grounds. Hermione is at the gate right now."

Draco watched her dot move back and forth for a full minute or so before it disappeared.

-O-

Hermione gripped her wand as she made her way, barefoot, to the front gate of Hogwarts. She knew she had to leave to have time alone; Harry would just use the map to find her. Stepping out past the gate, she fixed the destination in her mind and apparated.

Now standing in front of her childhood home, she breathed a small sigh that one may consider relief. It was still deserted, thanks to the notice-me-not spell she had cast on it before she left on the horcrux hunt. Making her way inside, she went to her old room and found it exactly as she had left it; books on her desk that she had decided against taking on the hunt, her favorite childhood teddy bear on her made bed. She clasped that bear to her chest now as she laid on her bed and cried, cried for her parents that hated her, cried for her wizarding family that no longer trusted her to come near them. Most of all she cried for Harry because there was no way she would ever make him choose between her and the only semblance of a family he had left. Ginny would be sorely missed as well but, just like Harry, she would never expect her to choose between them.

Hermione lay there and pondered how her life had changed in such a short period of time. Draco was meant to be a positive force in her life, someone she could always count on and would never treat her badly. However, now due to old family rivalries and prejudices, he was costing her the only people left in the world that she counted as family. It was in this moment that she wished she had someone to talk to, someone removed from the whole situation, but there wasn't anybody like that for her.

Hermione could understand Mrs. Weasley being angry with her for cheating on Ron, what mother wouldn't be? However, if the information she had came from Ron, she knew for a fact that he hadn't told her the whole story. Ron simply wanted to hurt her by taking what was left of her family away from her. Not that it mattered; when Molly Weasley got a bone in her teeth, she didn't let go.

When Hermione was all cried out, she didn't bother moving. She simply closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't get in trouble for leaving school, and decided to try to sleep. Anything to rid herself of the headache that crying had given her.

After trying to sleep for a half hour or so, Hermione gave up and simply wandered her home, teddy bear still clutched to her chest as if it could protect her from all the pain in her life. Memories with her parents assaulted her in every room; she wished with her whole heart that they didn't hate her, that they wanted to have a daughter again. When she couldn't bear the memories any longer, she returned to her room and her bed to stare at her leaf green walls and think.

Hermione's eyes were getting heavy and had almost sank all the way closed when she heard the front door slam and footsteps through her house. Even though she knew it could be a rogue Death Eater, she just couldn't bring herself to move from her bed. Only a couple minutes passed before her door opened and Harry and Draco peered in, surprised to see her. They both moved her way, but she didn't move from where she was laying on the bed. Draco took a seat at her head, brushing her hair back off her face while Harry sat next to him and pried her hand from her chest. Tears started trickling down her cheeks as their faces softened at the sight of her teddy bear. Harry was the first to speak.

"Really, 'Mi, you had to leave school through the front gate barefoot? Didn't have time for trainers?" Hermione couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"No, I suppose I didnt. I needed out of school, away from you and Ginny." A flash of anger passed over his face.

"Why did you have to get away from us? That stupid message?" At his anger, Hermione couldn't help but let out a sob as she nodded.

"Yes. I won't make you lose Ginny or the only family you have left because of me. I would never dream of making you or Ginny choose so I'm making the choice for you, like it or not." Harry let go of her hand and stood, his anger now plain on his face.

"So you're telling me that since you're smarter than me, you automatically know better and are making the best decision for everyone even though you haven't asked Ginny or I what we wanted?" Hermione was now on her feet so she could look at Harry properly, raise her voice just like he had.

"It has nothing to do with being smarter than you. I'm trying to save you both the pain of losing many more family members than me. I'm trying to look out for the both of you like best friends and sisters do." Harry threw his arms up in the air.

"Well, if you really want nobody else in this world except for Draco here, Neville, and Luna, go right on ahead. I guess I'll forget I have a sister if that's what you want. You'll be just another face that passes me by in the halls." As Hermione felt her heart break completely, Harry turned around and stalked out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Her tears had halted now; she couldn't have cried if she had wanted to. Her whole body felt numb all over. Sitting back down on the bed, she drew her knees up to her chest and looked over at Draco.

"I knew letting go would hurt but I didn't realize it would feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I think I prefer Bellatrix to this pain. At least her pain went away." Draco scooted up to sit next to her on the bed.

"What was Mrs. Weasley talking about your parents for?" Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly as she decided if she wanted to answer. Throwing caution to the wind, she sighed before answering.

"Before Harry, Ron, and I left on the horcrux hunt, I realized my parents would be one of the first targets as muggles. On my last day home, I obliviated them and replaced their old memories with new ones, making them think that they were now Wendell and Monica Wilkins and their lifelong dream was to move to Australia and start a practice. I made sure that I wasn't in their new memories so if I died during the war, they wouldn't realize that their daughter was no longer around. To be honest, I truly didn't expect to survive. I was Potter's mudblood, the most wanted mudblood in Europe. Anyways, after the war was over and the funerals had stopped, the trials began. Harry wanted to testify for your mum and I wanted to testify for you. We tried to get Ron to testify with us but he refused. His whole family, except Ginny and Bill, threw a huge fit about it and thought we were traitors to our side of the war. Harry and I left to go stay at Grimmauld Place while both your trials were happening; we didn't want to start any fights with the Weasleys while they were still grieving. Ron wouldn't come see me or even write me while we were gone. After your trials, everyone was still angry because of how they turned out. We invited Ginny but she declined, saying she was going to stay and work on her family, make them realize how incomplete they were without us. Harry and I decided to go to Australia to find my parents so I could lift the memory charm I had placed on them. Once we arrived, it took us four days to locate them. After I lifted the charms, told them what I had done, the shouting began. I didn't even get to explain why I had done what I did, they just saw my turning my magic on them in such a way as a betrayal that couldn't be forgiven. The charm had been lifted for all of ten minutes before they ordered me out, saying they weren't interested in having a daughter they couldn't trust. I did as they wished, but told them that if they changed their mind I would be at Hogwarts for the year. Harry and I went back to the hotel room where I cried for hours, until I cried myself to sleep on him. We left the next day and came back. Harry was ready to face the Weasleys, ready to be with Ginny again, but I wasnt. Ron still wasn't speaking to me. I went to Hogwarts after that to help rebuild and restore. The volunteers rallied when they heard I was there helping, a real live war heroine. Guess they don't know that just means I was cold, scared, and hungry for almost a year. I slept in Gryffindor Tower because without a home, it was the closest thing to it. Ron showed up on my tenth day there, ready to apologize for not going to Australia with me. He begged me to come back to the Burrow and when I returned, it felt like coming home. It feels the same for Harry too; I could never take that away from him." Draco was dumbfounded at her story. He had never imagined that her life was really as empty as his. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her head on to his shoulder.

"I'm just going to reiterate that the Weasel has never deserved you. I'm fully aware that I don't either, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to to prove that I might deserve you some day. Who knows if the Weasel's mum will feel the same after she's cooled down and sees reason. I got the impression that Ginny was going to let her know all the things that Weasel didnt. If she doesn't change her mind, you can be a family with Theo and I. Blaise still has his parents but mine are gone. Theo's mum died when he was only a couple years old and his dad's in Azkaban til he dies. We're both alone. The three of us can start some crazy tradition over the hols. Even if you don't accept me, it would be nice to know that Theo would have somebody besides Blaise and he's been harping on me to be nicer to you for awhile now." Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little at the end of his speech.

"I always did get along with Theo. I used to wonder how he was a Slytherin because he was always so nice to me when the rest of his house made me cry almost daily." Draco rubbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know. You can ask him yourself if you want. I have quidditch tryouts this afternoon, attendance mandatory since I'm the captain and all, and Theo said he'd come watch since Blaise is trying out again. Since its lunchtime now, you've officially missed three meals now and I need to get back. I'll go by the kitchen and get us food if you don't want to face the Great Hall." Hermione felt herself grin. It was as if she was a girl who had never attended a practice or anything. However, she had never been dating the captain of the quidditch team when she attended either.

"I'd like that very much. What if those boys from yesterday are there? They'll come after me for sure now that they're out and Ron's spread the word that I no longer have any friends." Draco led her out of the house and around back so they could safely apparate.

"Angel, Theo will be with you. He most definitely won't let them touch you, and Blaise and I will be there also, just further off in the distance. I'll know if you need help. Those boys won't touch you, I promise." Just before they twisted into the familiar tube of darkness, he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth when she smiled.

The pair landed outside the gate to Hogwarts, making for a few minutes walk up to the castle. Noticing Hermione's bare feet, he was rewarded with a gale of laughter when he swung her up into his arms. Rather than use the main entrance, she guided him to a small door he had never noticed before.

"It's the entrance that the elves use. We'll end up in the kitchen and we can go to our dormitory from there so I can change clothes." He carried her through the door and into the kitchen, just as she said.

Hermione asked the elves if they minded making up a tray for the two for them to eat in their room due to her not feeling well. The elves were only too happy to comply, fixing a tray so heaped with food she could hardly carry it. After thanking the elves several times, Draco now carried the tray out of the main entrance to the kitchen while Hermione walked.

They made short time getting back to their common room, probably due to it being a Saturday and everyone had slept and ate late. Hermione had to admit that some of the stress seemed to fall away once she was inside her own little piece of Hogwarts. While Draco put away three roast beef sandwiches and a bowl of soup, Hermione was able to eat half a sandwich and half her soup, an accomplishment in her book.

After their food had been cleared away, Hermione made her way to the bathroom to shower quickly before she went down to the quidditch pitch. Once under the hot stream of water, she let out a long breath and relaxed under the heat and pressure of the water. Soaping off quickly, she rinsed off and crawled out, drying herself quickly once her hair was wrapped up in a towel as well. She was quick to dry her hair into its regular waves and then slide her clothes on.

She emerged from her room wearing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder Gryffindor shirt with a pair of ballet slippers. Before she had left her room, Hermione had lightly spritzed herself with her favorite 'Daisies in Sunshine' body spray, hoping it didn't throw Draco off her scent. While waiting on him to emerge from the shower, she flipped through one of the veela books he had left out.

In the ten minutes it took him to emerge, she had discovered that in the week before the veela actually emerges, a person can be extremely moody to everyone, lashing out, and have no memory of certain actions whatsoever. Hermione had to smile to herself, knowing this explained a lot about him. Draco finally emerged with damp hair in his quidditch robes. Draco came and took her hand so he could pull her closer. With a smile that could disarm anyone, Draco rested his hands on her sides as he spoke.

"May I kiss you, Angel? Your lips are just begging to be kissed." Hermione thought about the request and the fact that they had already shagged before she answered.

"I guess so. We've already shagged, after all. What's a kiss in comparison?" Draco smirked at her as he raised his hand to cup her cheek, the other hand snaking around her lower back to pull her closer. Hermione felt his hard-muscled body against hers, appreciating it fully until his head lowered and his mouth settled on hers. Gently, his tongue traced the seam of her lips, asking admittance. Without conscious thought, Hermione felt her mouth open and Draco dipped his tongue inside inside. His tongue began massaging hers, exploring every inch of her mouth, leaving her helpless against his ministrations. Her hands clutched the front of his quidditch robes and found herself unable to hold back the breathy whimper that his lips had coaxed out of her. When Draco finally broke the kiss, his hand was tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck and he looked just as affected as she was. To be honest, this kiss had left her wanting so much more and this wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to. Draco smoothed his hand through her mahogany waves as he pulled away.

"Sweet Salazar, Angel, you're going to be the death of me. You taste just as good as you smell. We better go so I'm not late." He didn't wait for her to answer, just took her by the hand and pulled her out of their dormitory and towards the quidditch pitch.

As they walked through the castle, there was nobody moving about, nobody she knew too well anyways. There were many looks thrown her way but she couldn't be sure if they were giving her the looks because of the day before or her and Draco together due to the veela announcement.

When they finally made it to the pitch, Hermione began looking for Theo among the Slytherin crowd. Once Draco had fetched his broom, he came to point out Theo, clear at the end of the Slytherin stands, completely by himself. Hermione headed his way while Draco headed out onto the pitch.

Finally reaching Theo, he seemed surprised when she sat down next to him. Making sure there was nobody near, she gave him a smile as she thanked him.

"I wanted to thank you, Theo, for your help saving Ginny and I. We both really appreciate it." Theo blushed under her compliment.

"It's no problem, Grang- I mean, Hermione. Pansy deserved what she got and when Draco told us at lunch what was really going on, Lovegood showed up right after, Blaise and I knew we had to go with him. Not saying he isn't a very capable wizard without all the extras he gets from being a veela, but Blaise and I were all he had until you. And now a few Gryffindors and Lovegood. I know you Gryffindors get the credit for being the loyal ones but us snakes are loyal to the end to the ones that mean the most to us." Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"I always figured Slytherins were loyal to those they love most. You lot can't be as cold and calculating as you always appear. Which reminds me. Draco told me to ask you. How were you put in Slytherin? All through school you were always the one who was nice to me, never called me names or made me feel like less of a witch because of my blood status while every other member of your house made me cry almost daily." A haunted look passed over his features but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Theo reached out and took her hand.

"Nobody besides Draco knows this so please don't tell anyone. Blaise would never understand because his father wasn't a Death Eater. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I knew what would happen to me if I wasn't in Slytherin. Out of the Sacred 28, which Draco and I both belong to, only a handful dont belong to Slytherin House. Ginny and her family are an example. My father would have beaten me, tortured me, who knows what else. I was too scared to deal with that at eleven years old so I asked the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin. I was still beaten, still tortured, all because I didn't show proper house pride and I didn't want to become a Death Eater. He had planned on forcing me after the Final Battle to show the Dark Lord his level of commitment. That's why I'm rather happy to be alone in the world except for friends." Hermione gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"I can't understand either what you must have had to go through. I can, however, imagine and that's bad enough. After getting to know Draco and after knowing you, I can honestly say some of the Slytherin kids had to have had a bad go of it as well. I think the light side of the war has a completely different view of how the children of Death Eaters looked at things. That's part of why I testified for Draco over the summer. I remember how he looked all sixth year, how he looked like the things he knew were just eating him alive. Then he lied to his father and Bellatrix, buying just enough time for Harry and Ron to escape the dungeons and rescue me. On a happier but not happy note, I've been disowned by the Weasley family. Draco suggested that you, he, and I go somewhere together for the hols and start some new traditions since we're all alone now." Theo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close for a few seconds before he smiled and let his arm drop.

"I think that sounds amazing. I'd very much like to have another friend." Hermione grinned at him widely now.

"Sounds like a plan. They're starting down there, guess we should pay attention. Hope you know quidditch because I know nothing. Neville always explains it to me at the matches." Theo let out a laugh and leaned back in the bleachers.

"Finally, I get to explain something to Hermione Granger! Best day ever!"

Hermione couldn't resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him, making them both laugh boisterously for she didn't know how long.

-O-

Draco crawled out of the shower after quidditch tryouts, completely exasperated by his house and their attitudes. He had finally chosen his team, but they weren't too happy when he had told them that they would not be playing dirty this year under any circumstances. It had tried his patience until he had lost it, screaming at all of them that they were blithering idiots.

Now he just wanted to go see his mate and Theo and head to the Great Hall for dinner. Dressing quickly, he dashed out the locker room door, not wanting Hermione to have to wait too long. He found her waiting patiently with Theo, debating some magical theory by some wizard he had never heard of. Taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, the three of them (Blaise had left in pursuit of the fairer sex) made their way to the Great Hall.

Draco hated to surrender her to the Gryffindor table and the solitude she would face there, but he had no choice. However, even though they were thirty minutes late for dinner, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Draco watched his mate make her way to her table and sit by Neville, the only remaining lion that would speak to her. He saw Longbottom give her a quick one-armed hug after she sat and then they both turned their attention to their plates.

Draco couldn't help but notice that she didn't eat much again but at least she took a few bites. His keen ears were listening carefully down the table for any bits of information on Hermione. Surprised to hear nothing of yesterday's attack, he asked Theo and Blaise if they knew why it hadn't been leaked. Blaise told him that while Professor McGonagall had been in the room with all the offending Slytherins and himself, she had told them that if she heard one single rumor, if one single person told her that they had heard about the attack, every last one of them would be expelled.

Draco noticed his mate stand to leave so he murmured a quick thanks to his friend and made to meet her at the door. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they made their way in silence to their room where Hermione disappeared to her room, then reappeared with a quill, ink, and parchment.

He watched in silence as she jotted out a quick letter and started to excuse herself to go mail it. Draco offered the use of his eagle owl, Apollo, housed in his room. She nodded shyly and waited patiently for him to retrieve his bird, then exclaimed over how beautiful the owl was. When the letter was tied securely to Apollo's leg, she reached out and stroked the birds head.

"Thank you, Apollo. I appreciate it very much. Take this letter to Ginny Weasley at The Burrow just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole." The bird nuzzle her fingers affectionately before taking off through the window he had opened while she addressed the letter. Draco sat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap.

"Give her the same news you did Harry?" Hermione nodded quietly so Draco continued.

"I'm not going to say what you're doing is wrong because you're trying to keep their best interests at heart. However, maybe let them choose who they want in their lives. If they come back to you, let them. They obviously love you. How do you know they're with the Weasleys anyways?" Hermione laid her head down on his chest and nuzzled into his neck.

"Harry never came back, Neville said Ginny left in a thunderstorm of fury to see Professor McGonagall and then Ron was summoned home by Mrs. Weasley via Professor McGonagall. That only leaves the Burrow or Shell Cottage." Draco nodded his head at her explanation.

"Well, regardless of what they say, you still have Theo and I. Blaise also but he tends to be a bit more materialistic and interested in women." He felt her soft breath tickle his neck when she chuckled at his description of Blaise. He leaned forward and took the book about veelas off the table, shifting her forward.

"Go change into something to sleep in, Angel. You can come back out and sit just like you are now." Draco watched her weary body stand and head to her room, much slower than normal. He stood and went to his own room, throwing on a pair of pajama pants that rode low on his hips, and came back out to take his seat on the couch.

When she finally emerged from her room in a pair of lacy boy short panties and a tank top, Draco felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. Knowing that she was emotionally drained, however, he pulled her down into his lap and cuddled her into his chest. When he felt her nuzzling deeper into his chest, he drew a blanket around her and began to read aloud to her from the veela book.

Draco felt her hand travel from her lap up to his collarbone and the goosebumps her hand left on him were embarassing. She said nothing, however, but continued to listen to him read. After ten minutes of reading, he could feel her body relax completely, and he knew she had finally quit fighting sleep. He read a couple more hours in the same position, ignoring how delicious she felt on his lap and in his arms. When his eyes were sore from reading, he closed the book, picked up his mate, and put them both to bed.

A/N- Alright, so I may do an update for the following day, I haven't decided yet. I'm still shooting for once a week updates, but if I'm late here and there, y'all, don't hate me! Summertime is so damn crazy for me...I guess it's a good thing I write on my phone. Anyways, lemme know what ya think, I do love hearing!

Love,

A


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- So happy that people are enjoying this story! I want to say thanks to all those that are reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, I really do appreciate it. I reply to all the reviews (if possible) but if for some reason I havent, I must have missed it somehow. Please accept my apologies. Anyways, enough chatter for now (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the plot, or the setting. I just own my take on the storyline. If only I owned all of the above...

Chapter 10

September 8, 1998

Hermione woke up early, cocooned against Draco's chest. She laid there and pondered everything that had happened since she discovered this wizard was a veela and she was his mate. Hermione had told herself that she wouldn't trust Draco straight off, she'd make him work for her trust, but she discovered that after the first day she did. He hadn't let her walk into the Great Hall by herself, feeding the rumor mill that she was a slag.

Draco hadn't done anything untoward or disrespectful in the time since she had first been with him; he had even asked her permission to kiss her the day before. The memory of that kiss warmed her insides and tempted her to wake him so she could kiss him again. If she had been paying attention, Hermione would have realized that the man wrapped around her had woke up. It wasn't until he dropped a kiss on the top of her head that she noticed his grey eyes smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Angel." She smiled up at him, too shy to make the request now that he was actually awake.

"Good morning, Draco. I didn't say it yesterday, but thank you for staying with me after Harry left. The two of us have only ever had two fights in the whole time we've been friends and the first one was mostly Ron pushing him. It was third year when he had received a Firebolt for Christmas and it wasn't marked who it was from. I told Professor McGonagall, because I was afraid it was from Sirius and they were so angry when she took it to check it for hexes. They wouldn't speak to me for three months. Aside from my first two months at Hogwarts, that was my worst time." Draco pulled her close again, this time pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Your welcome, Mia. Not speaking to you for three months over a broom definitely sounds like something the Weasel would do. Harry just seems a lot more down to Earth than that. What was the second fight?" Hermione could only sigh at the memory.

"It was sixth year. He had gotten an Advanced Potions Book out of the cupboard and it was the property of the Half-Blood Prince. It had notes in it all over, that's why he was phenomenal in Potions that year. I told him all year that was cheating, but it didn't blow up until he cast that spell on you, sectumsempra, and Snape had to heal you. We had a row because he learned that spell from that book and he didn't even know what it did when he cast it. I was yelling at him and he was just taking it because he felt so terrible for what he'd done. I was railing at him for letting down the quidditch team since Snape had assigned him Saturday detentions til the end of the year and Ginny stood up and told me to shut up and leave him alone because everyone knew that I didn't know anything about quidditch and if I tried acting like I did I'd just embarrass myself." Draco couldn't help but chuckle a little but made sure to stop when Hermione propped herself up and narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't help but laugh a bit when he changed the subject.

"So when the lions play Slytherin, who will you cheer for?" Hermione had no idea how to answer this question so she decided that now was the time to embarrass herself.

"Draco, if I were to ask you to kiss me, would you?" Hermione had to admit that her inner goddess had just shagged the crowned prince when she saw the look on his face.

The Malfoy scion gave her a heated look, a smoldering look that burned its way to her soul, and lowered his mouth to hers. Hermione opened immediately when she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She readily opened and his tongue began massaging hers like it had before. Her body began heating up as he explored her mouth; after a few minutes, Hermione gathered her courage and tentatively pressed her tongue into his mouth and copied his actions. A sense of pride flooded her being when he groaned into her mouth.

The hand that had been threaded in her hair ran down her spine, holding her even closer. Hermione finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, but couldn't bring herself to uncurl her fingers from the shirt on Draco's chest. Draco tipped her chin up to look at him, speaking with a soft voice.

"I want to make love to you tonight, Angel. If you aren't ready, I understand, you need only say so now so I know what to expect. If you are, I promise to be gentle." Hermione couldn't be sure if it was really because she wanted to or if it was from the heated blood from their kiss, but she suddenly wanted to make love very badly.

"I would like that very much." Draco gave her a grin and leaned down to kiss her again before he finally got to his feet and began stretching. When she climbed out of bed as well, he bent to kiss her again to her surprise and bliss, his hands traveled down to her backside where he gave a her a squeeze. Draco gave her a grin as he pulled away.

"I'm going to go get dressed, Angel. I'll meet you in the commons in ten minutes and we'll go to breakfast together. At least you'll have Neville to sit with at the Gryffindor table." Hermione couldn't help but put a hand on his cheek as she smiled at him.

"It's alright, Draco, I promise. If all I have are you, Neville, Luna, Theo, and Blaise, I'll count myself lucky. Do you think we can have Theo come to the common room later so he and I can work on Arithmancy together? I know you didn't take it so he and I are the only ones in our group that do." Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"As long as he wants to, I don't care, Angel. Did you ask him about being in Slytherin?" Hermione nodded, remembering Theo's words.

"Yes, he told me, but asked me not to tell anyone because you were the only other person who knew the truth. I told him about your proposal for holidays together and he seemed excited to have another friend to spend them with." Draco twirled her in a circle before he smiled at her and spoke.

"Well, we know you can count on something amazing from me for Christmas, but it will be something like books from him. Which means his will be better than mine." Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle that burst forth at his words. Finally, she started to shove him towards the door.

"Go on, go change. I need to change myself." Once Hermione was alone, she tried to figure out what she should wear, but was coming up with a complete blank. After much consideration, she finally decided on a pleated jean skirt and a long-sleeved sapphire top. Pairing it with knee-high black boots completed the outfit, meaning that she was ready to face the public down at the Great Hall. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of her fully dressed and had no problem wrapping his arm around her waist while they walked down to the Great Hall.

Once they seperated, Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table. Neville was already surrounded by Dean, Seamus, and Parvati so Hermione made her way to the very end of the table, sitting alone. She had just finished her scrambled eggs and was ready to start her toast when Lavender took the seat next to her. Hermione didn't say anything, just focused on her food until Lavender started to speak.

"Ron told me that you know about us now. Not that we're exclusive. Since you're under the impression that Draco's really a veela and he's really going to be faithful to you, I'm giving you the heads up that I'm going after him. Once I have a man in my sight, he doesn't stand a chance." Hermione felt her heart clench in pain but refused to show it.

"Why are you doing this, Lavender?" The other girl just laughed.

"You've humiliated me for years by making me feel stupid. I've been sleeping with your boyfriend behind your back and I'm going to take this boyfriend from you too." Hermione couldn't speak anymore; she simply looked down at her plate, toast and sausages forgotten.

Lavender stood and started towards the Slytherin table. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to watch once she was talking to Draco. Once an acceptable amount of time had gone by, Hermione peeked over her shoulder to see Lavender in front of Draco, looking curvy, blond, and beautiful. Draco began laughing, as well as all the male Slytherins in close vicinity, and suddenly, Hermione couldn't bear to be in their Great Hall any longer. Jumping to her feet, she hurried out of the Great Hall and out of castle. Nobody was following her, so she felt safe letting her tears fall as she ran for the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione followed the footpath that led to the paddock used for hippogriffs and thestrals, but continued past it. From many years experience, she skirted the area that the acromantulas inhabited and turned more inward. There was always a chance she'd run into centaurs, but they had never bothered her in the past. Finding a good tree, she slid down the slick bark until she was on the dirt.

Finally free of all prying eyes, Hermione let loose the sobs that had been threatening to overtake her as she left the Great Hall. She was completely unsure how her life had become such a disaster in the time since she had been back to school. Realizing that she had come to trust Draco so quickly, only to be let down, made her feel so foolish, so stupid for even considering that he had changed.

Not sure how long she was there, Hermione turned sideways to lean against the tree. Careful to not fall asleep, she contemplated what she would do when she went back to school. When she decided on locking herself in her room to do homework, she heard quiet footsteps coming her way and she knew right away that it was Draco. Strengthening her resolve, she dashed away the tears that remained on her cheeks and scrambled to her feet. Only a minute passed before Draco came into view.

"What are you doing clear out here, Angel? There are things out here that could hurt you." Hermione did her best to keep her voice from wavering.

"I couldn't watch you and Lavender once I saw that you were actually talking to her. I came out here because I've always been the only one to ever like it out here. I know what areas to avoid since I've been coming out here since our first year." Draco tipped his head to the side.

"What did she tell you she was going to do?" Hermione took in a shaky breath.

"It doesn't matter. By the way you all were acting when I left, I'd say she was probably pretty happy." Hermione started to walk past him, but his hand snaked out and caught her wrist, pulling her to his chest. She didn't fight against him but refused to look at him. When he tipped her chin so she would meet his gaze, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"Lavender said she was going to go over and hook up with you, just like she did Ron. She liked causing me pain because she said I made her feel stupid for years. Once she has a man in her sight, nothing stands in her way. When I looked over, you were smiling and laughing with her. I couldn't be there any longer." Hermione couldn't help but bristle with indignation when Draco started laughing.

"Oh, Angel, don't be angry with me. It's just that what you saw and what actually happened are two totally different things." He sat on a downed tree a few paces away and gestured for her to come closer. She moved to sit next to him but at the last second, he pulled her onto his lap and hooked his hands around her hips. Leaning forward, he pressed a line of kisses from her ear to her shoulder, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. Knotting her fingers in her lap, she listened to the story he wove, terrible and brilliant, with her eyes cast off into the horizon.

-O-

Draco cut his ham and cheese omelet into bites as Theo sat down in front of him.

"Mia wants to know if you'd want to come to our commons and work on Arithmancy. I didn't take it and I think she wants someone to bounce ideas off of for whatever project you all are working on. If you're busy, I'm sure she'd understand." Theo gave one of his rare smiles.

"That's great, I'll definitely come. How about I show up right after lunch?" Draco nodded his agreement as he noticed Lavender Brown making her way to sit with Hermione at the end of the table. The girl moved with a confidence, a confidence that she was sexy and she knew men found her that way, that his mate didn't possess. Hermione was sure of her intellect, her rationale, her loyalty, but not that she was attractive and that men found her so.

A stab of pain, guilt, and then fear passed through him as he watched the two women exchange words. Theo turned to follow his gaze and muttered his displeasure when he saw the look on Hermione's face when Lavender stood. Draco was confused as to what could be happening when she started to head his way and his mate stared at her plate. When she made it to his side, he turned to face her, intent to discover the reasoning behind her visit. Her hand came down on his shoulder and Lavender leaned in as if to kiss him. Draco waited until her eyes closed and she was just close enough before he spoke loud enough for half the table to hear.

"Is this an attempt to kiss me?" Her eyes came open and didn't seem to mind that half the Slytherin table was watching them now.

"Of course. Now that I know you like Gryffindors, I wanted to come introduce myself." Draco laughed at her.

"You are aware that I'm a veela, right? I have a mate and she happens to be Hermione Granger. By the way, aren't you already fucking her ex? In fact, I caught the two of you fucking on rounds before they were broke up. Doesn't that make you a dirty slag? I'm not sure what the Weasel was thinking, because even if Granger wasn't my mate, I'm not stupid enough to have ever chose you over her." Lavender was turning red as all the men started laughing around them.

"You're lying, Draco, you would choose me. I'm pureblood and Hermione is muggleborn. She's only with you now for your money." Draco just shook his head at her, chuckling under his breath, smile still on his lips.

"That just shows why she's my mate and you arent. A bird has to have some brains to occupy a man because you can't shag all the time. There's nothing in your head but air." Draco turned to the men closest to him.

"If you had to choose between Brown and Granger, who would you choose for a long-term girl?" They all chorused Granger and it was at that moment that Lavender turned to leave the Great Hall, tears down her cheeks. Draco couldn't help but add one more insult for trying to make his mate feel small and unwanted.

"Keep spreading your legs for Weasley, that's all you're good for anyways." When he and Theo quit laughing, he felt loneliness overtake him and he realized that Hermione wasnt in the Great Hall. Muttering his excuses to Theo, he stood up and went about his way to go find her.

-O-

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the giggle that was threatening to break free after hearing his story. Draco saw her holding back and reached over, pulling her hand away. A giggle broke free but she instantly felt bad. Leaning heavily into his chest, she couldn't help but chastise him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are just terrible! I can't believe you said all those things to her. She's good for other things besides sleeping with Ron. Here I am laughing, I should be ashamed of myself." Draco reached out and cupped her cheeks with his hands, brushing her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Angel. I only said those things to her because I saw her talking to you and I felt everything you felt. I don't care two whits about Brown and who she spreads her thighs for. I would have never sought her out and verbally sparred with her. However, she told you that she was going to steal me away and then she actually tried in the most public way possible. And I'm curious as to what else she's good for? And why did you believe that I would trade you in for her?" Hermione stood up, not wanting to be held down while having answers demanded of her. Her hands went to her hips and she started pacing in front of him.

"I can't help that I don't have confidence in myself like you or Lavender. I know I'm not pretty, even my mum used to tell me that even though I would never be more than plain, I could always fall back on my intellect. All through school, I heard comments about my hair, lack of figure, my small size. Who wouldn't want a girl like Lavender? She's tall, blue eyes, blond hair, good figure; Ron wanted her. It makes more sense for someone like you, good looking and wealthy, to want to be with someone like her. You asked what she was good for? Lavender was having an affair with Ron, opening my eyes to who he really is and what he's capable of. If not for her, who knows how long it would have taken me to realize that our relationship was never meant to be." Draco gave her an incredulous look and pulled her towards him. When he saw her eyes were wet, he lifted her into his lap so he could run his fingers through her hair.

"I want you to listen to me, Angel. I'm not lying to you. I will give you the win for Lavender's other use. As for you not being pretty, those who told you that were lying to you. Your mum had no idea what she was talking about. In your younger years, your hair was completely out of control but you were still gorgeous. Now that your hair has calmed down some, you're breathtaking. Your curves are reminiscent of Aphrodite and you arent small, you're petite. I heard ten Slytherins vow they would take you over Brown any day. Granted, I had to restrain myself from ripping their limbs off in order to make a point to Brown, but they all think you're gorgeous. As for me being someone who would want her, I'm nothing special. I once thought I was, I was a boy who thought I deserved to have the world handed to me just because of my last name. Then I was branded and forced to grow up, learning the hard way that the things that mean the most in life can't be bought. I'll never get those things from Brown, but I hope to get them from you. You're my mate and I will not deceive you, ever." Hermione could feel a blush warm her cheeks but she tried to hide it by burying her face in Draco's chest. She felt him lay his head on hers and they sat in silence for a good long while. A question she had asked him before came to mind but she didn't want to ask him right now, not when she was already feeling so self-conscious from her confession. Standing up, she took him by the hand and drug him up off the log, pulling him back the way they had come.

The pair strolled hand in hand through the Forbidden Forest, Hermione wondering just how bad his number of past lovers could be. She worried her lip as she tried to remember all the girls she had seen him with over the years - Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis. These girls were just a few she could think of off the top of her head. By the time they had made it to the Black Lake, Draco pulled her to a stop.

"What is bothering you? I can feel you worrying about something." She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I don't want to have another difficult conversation right now." Draco gave a deep sigh as he laid her hands on his chest.

"Please tell me, Angel. I hate knowing that you're worrying about something." Hermione sighed and looked down to the ground. Before she could say anything, a strong cool breeze blew across the lake, making goosebumps break out over her legs.

"I was just wondering to myself since I agreed to your request tonight how many girls you've slept with. I didn't want to sound jealous or anything like that since I just had to admit that I have zero self confidence in my appearance. I'm used to being a strong person and I don't feel like I have been since the beginning of this school year. Since the Final Battle really." Draco leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth as he let his thumb run the length of her bottom lip.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you're a strong person. A weak person wouldn't have volunteered to walk into a room full of Slytherins to help her friend, let alone duel five at a time with ease. Trust me, it's been hard for everyone since the Battle." She laid her hand on his before speaking.

"You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. We can't learn each others secrets in just a few days." Draco bent to kiss her again, this time on her lips but not delving too deeply.

"I will tell you, Angel, I promise, just not yet. I just don't want the beginning of what we have to be tainted with my sordid past. Just please believe me when I say that it doesn't matter who came before you, none of them meant anything. I'd never even held a woman in my arms. There will never be another woman after you." Hermione gave his hand a reassuring pat before she gave him a small smile.

"I understand. You can tell me whenever you feel is right." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back towards the castle.

"It's time for lunch and Theo said he'd come by to do homework with you right after lunch so we better head that way."

The two of them brokered many stares as they walked through the grounds and back into the castle, making their way to the Great Hall. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Lavender wasn't present, probably due to the embarrassment she had suffered at the hands of Draco. When she took a seat next to Neville, Hermione realized she had only ate a few mouthfuls for breakfast and was, indeed, quite hungry. Neville leaned over and spoke in her ear.

"Are you doing alright? Everyone in the Great Hall saw Lavender go over and try to kiss Draco." She nodded as she swallowed, wiping her mouth before she spoke.

"I wasn't at the time; she came down and told me that since she had stolen Ron from me, she was going to steal Draco as well. I had to leave, I couldn't bear to see him turn against me like Ron did." Neville laughed.

"You have no worries about that. The whole Hall heard what he said to her and saw her run out of here crying." Hermione nodded.

"That's what he told me." Dean started a conversation with Neville before anything else was said so Hermione finished her meal in silence.

When she had ate her fill, Hermione stood and made her way to the main entrance, noting that Draco was already there. He threaded his fingers with hers as they headed towards their common room, swinging their joined hands with a smile on his face. Draco murmured the password to where she couldn't hear it, then sent her to her room after her bag and homework.

Hermione had just gotten back out to the common room and open her text book when the portrait door opened and Theo walked in, bearing his own bag. Giving him a smile, she moved her bag so he could sit. They worked on their Arithmancy projects for an hour without breaking, bouncing ideas off each other. Hermione had been so pleased to be paired with Padma, but she doubted she would want anything to do with her come class. Draco was on the couch behind her, playing with a strand of her hair, when the door to their common room opened. Draco was instantly on his feet, wand out, in a protective stance in front of Hermione as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasley came through the door. Hermione rose to her feet in complete surprise and went around Draco to provide a barrier between him and the woman that hated him most. Harry came forward quickly, causing Draco to growl in warning. Harry reeled in surprise.

"What's your problem, Malfoy? Now you don't want me around her either?" Draco sneered at him before he hissed out a response.

"I had the utmost respect for you until you left her again, all because of a Weasley once again." Confusion settled on his face before Hermione turned and placed a hand on Draco's chest.

"You're the one who told me that if they came back to me to let them. I can't do that if you're growling at them." Draco met her eyes as he picked her hand up off his chest and pressed a kiss to her palm. When she turned again to face the Weasleys, Harry rushed to her and gathered her in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Once I calmed down, I realized that if your parents wanted you to stay away from me, I'd make the choice for you and stay away because I know how much they mean to you. I was just blinded by the feeling that you didn't want me anymore, that you were somehow trading me in for Draco here. It's stupid, I know, but I'm a guy and we do stupid things from time to time. That's really my only defense. Can you forgive me?" Hermione couldn't hold back the flood of tears as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder. When she reined in her emotions, she pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"Even though it's only been a day, I've missed you and Ginny. Of course I forgive you, but only if you'll forgive me." Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead before relinquishing her back to Draco. When she glanced nervously at Mrs. Weasley and Ron, Harry spoke again.

"I started walking after I left you yesterday and decided to find Ginny. Much to my surprise, she wasn't at Hogwarts. I always knew she was a clever little minx, but never to the degree she displayed yesterday. I think it's a story you'd be interested in hearing." Hermione eyed everyone warily before she gestured for them to all take a seat. Ron stayed planted where he stood but their other three guests took seats around the room. Draco's hands were kneading her shoulders as she took in the general mood of the room. Theo looked like he wanted to escape, but nobody asked him to leave and Hermione didn't feel that she should have to ask her friend to leave just because her company didn't like him. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, you see, I knew a letter wouldn't convey what I wanted it to and I had a secret weapon that I had to go see in person." Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion, but waited patiently for Ginny to continue her story.

A/N- I know that was the worst ending EVER, but if I continue the story, it could be who knows how long. I am a fan of long chapters, don't get me wrong, but I also like getting y'all a chapter a week if possible. So don't hate to hard on it, how the family discussion went coming in the next chapter, along with some yummy smuttiness! Question...do you all like the role I'm painting for Theo or it too weird? Honestly is key! Anways, lemme know your thoughts (:

Love,

A


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Well, I'm back, yay! It's Saturday, and round here, its hot enough to make the devil sigh. I just want to shout out a thanks to all those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed, I really do appreciate your dedication. Anyways, I'll quit yakking and just get on with the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, maybe just the way I portray the characters the JKR has created. I'm not even sure about that though.

Chapter 11

September 8, 1998

"Well, you see, I knew a letter wouldn't convey what I wanted and I had a secret weapon I needed to go see in person." Ginny wiggled down further into the cushion of the couch, getting more comfortable.

*flashback*

Ginny watched as Harry and Draco disappeared off the Marauders Map before making a snap decision to go find Ron. Leaving her breakfast untouched, she stalked out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall, knowing Ron would be there stuffing his face.

Neville saw her approach first, fear flitting across features at the expression on her face. When she reached Ron, Ginny didn't even wait for him to take notice of her presence. She reached out and smacked the back of his head with her hand, causing him to yowl in indignation.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny smacked him again before answering.

"I know you're stupid, but not that stupid. You thought you could write Mum and tattle like when you were eight years old. I know you didn't tell her half the story just by what she sent in the howler she sent Hermione and I. She kicked Hermione out of the family, I hope you're happy." A smile spread across Ron's face, making him look very pleased with himself.

"Good. Serves the filthy little slag right." Ginny reached out and smacked him several more times.

"Oh, you just keep on thinking that. Watch little sister work her magic and we'll see who wins in the end." Ginny didn't wait for a response but instead marched up to the staff table to Professor McGonagall and used her best scared little girl voice.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you during breakfast, Headmistress, but I'm notifying you of some absences from school. My mother was given half truths so she sent a howler to Hermione, basically telling her that since she has been with a Death Eater, she's no longer allowed to be around our family. She was ordered to cut ties with Harry and myself. With the map that Harry has, she left via the front gate. Harry and Draco went after her since it isn't safe for a member of the Golden Trio to be on their own, especially her. Without her own parents, I hate to think what will happen without my family's support." Professor McGonagall looked horrified at the thought that they were gone, stunned to silence for a moment before she spoke.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, I appreciate you letting me know. If anyone could convince her to return it would be Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy. As much as I wish I could prohibit this from happening, I cant, as half the seventh and all the eighth years are of age and can do as they please." Ginny nodded respectfully as she spoke again.

"Professor, it's because of the danger aspect I come to you now. I must go home and speak with my family, fix what Ron has broken. He wants Hermione to pay and she shouldn't lose the family she has left because she just happened to be the mate to a veela. Rather than me travel outside the grounds to apparate, may I use your floo?" Hurriedly setting down her fork and wiping her mouth, Professor McGonagall nodded emphatically.

"Of course, of course. That's no problem. Let's go to my office and we'll set it up."

Ginny hurried from the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall, only just then realizing that she was in her slippers and still carried the Marauders Map. The walk wasn't a long one, but Ginny was trying to figure out how she was going to go about convincing her family that Draco Malfoy wasn't all that bad anymore. Just as she entered the large office of the Headmistress, the idea came to her. As Professor McGonagall began setting the floo, Ginny interrupted her.

"Actually, Professor, can you set it to take me to Shell Cottage, my brother Bill's house? I think Fleur would be the perfect person to help explain the veela aspect to everyone." She gave a small smile and nodded, tapping her wand on the fireplace. When it was ready, Ginny thanked her, climbed inside, called out Shell Cottage as she threw the floo powder, and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

It seemed as if Ginny spun forever, but when she finally quit spinning, she emerged into the familiar living room of Shell Cottage. Bill's voice could be heard around the corner in the kitchen, calling out to her as she crawled out over the grate.

"George, that you?" Ginny couldn't help but smile at the thought of surprising her oldest brother. Running into the kitchen, she rushed into Bill's arms.

"Bill, I've missed you so much!" Bill wrapped his arms around her, but pulled her back to arms length so he could look at her.

"Gin, you look good, but what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Ginny was instantly reminded of her reason for coming and she turned to see Fleur at the stove scrambling eggs.

"No, everything isn't alright. Before I begin, can you send an owl to Charlie and tell him I'm requesting a family dinner at the Burrow tonight? It's absolutely necessary that he be there. I won't lose a sister because of Mum and her meddling." Bill gave her an odd look, but nodded before pulling a piece of parchment out of a drawer and writing out a note to Charlie. Once he had sent it out with his owl Thor, both he and Fleur turned their attention to Ginny. She raked her hand through her bright red mane before she met their eyes and started speaking.

"Hermione is the mate of a veela. She technically cheated on Ron because the veela didn't know he was one until he merged and he used his pheremones. Ron saw the mark on her neck before she could tell him and outted her in front of her whole class and then slapped her, calling her a whore. However, Ron had been slumming it with his ex Lavender since he got back to Hogwarts because Hermione wouldn't give in to him." Bill wiped his hands down his face before asking the most important question.

"Alright, I understand about veela. Who is the veela who mated with her?" Ginny fidgeted before she looked her brother in the eye.

"After I tell you, I want you to listen to how he saved Hermione and I both, him and his friends. Promise me, before you judge." Bill gave her an endearing smile as he nodded. Ginny took a deep breath before she started her story.

"Her veela is Draco Malfoy. I know he was a Death Eater, but I stood up for Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts and slammed Pansy Parkinson's head into her desk. Slytherin House planned revenge against me and Draco warned Harry and Hermione. I went ahead and walked into the trap, Hermione was to walk in after me and send a patronus to Harry, Neville, and Luna. The number of Slytherins doubled from six to twelve and Hermione and I both were taken captive after a large battle, two against twelve. Her patronus was incomplete so they found Draco and he used his heightened senses to find us and incapacitate all the Slytherins that were holding us, that were violating us. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini came with him to help us, all of them working together. We all called a truce that day and became friends. Ron came in later, angry, and said we were traitors because we had trusted Slytherins and because we hadn't included him. In truth we hadn't trusted him because we knew how he felt about Hermione. The next morning, I received a howler from Mum telling me she expected better than for me to befriend a Malfoy and a Nott. Hermione was told that though she was loved like a daughter she couldn't be trusted around family because she had slept with a Death Eater. Mum told her she understood why her parents wanted nothing to do with her and that she expected her to sever ties with myself and Harry. Right before I came here, Hermione disappeared off school grounds going Merlin knows where because Ron wrote her and told her only half the story. Malfoy's hate Weasleys but he told Harry about the plot to brutally beat and probably rape me. I won't let Mum do this. If she insists, she's going to lose Harry and I, especially since Harry isn't even a Weasley." Bill didn't say anything but looked on thoughfully. Fleur, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

"Your mother can't drive her away for who her veela is. (Her English had gotten much better.) That is just as prejudiced as the Death Eaters and Voldemort were about blood status. Hermione can't help her blood status just as much as she can't help who her veela is. Be it Death Eater or hero of the light side, he will live and die for her happiness and her freedom. If keeping her friends safe is part of what makes her happy, her mate will do it, regardless of the price it will cost him." Ginny nodded, accepting Fleur's words.

"I understand. I know Ron didn't tell her any of that, however. My guess is that he just told her what he was sure would fire her up the fastest. I was wondering, Fleur, if you would help me explain this to the family?" Fleur smiled warmly at her little sister.

"Of course I will. As it is, I'm not willing to ban Hermione from the family because I know how devoted he will be to her." Ginny rose and pulled Fleur into her arms and then turned to give Bill the same treatment.

"Thank you, so much, I appreciate it." Bill laugh and tugged her red hair as she took a seat at the table.

"We couldn't let Hermione just disappear and never see her again because of Mum and her ridiculousness."

Ginny explained the details of the Slytherin attack, how she had just been dismissed from the hospital wing, the roles everyone had plated in the rescue. Ginny turned bright red and looked at the table when she had to explain to her brother what the boys had all done to her, especially when he broke the table, but he warmed to Draco when she told him how he had burst in the door and brought all the boys to their knees.

Fleur questioned Ginny on Draco's veela traits; his wings, the ability to throw fireballs. Fleur seemed genuinely surprised when Ginny told them that he had visited the pain of the girls multiplied by ten on the boys just by concentrating. By the look on Fleur's face, Ginny gave a worried look and grasped her hand.

"Is that bad, Fleur? Should I be worried for Hermione?" Fleur gave her a comforting squeeze back.

"No, you should be reassured for Hermione. That means that he is an extremely powerful veela. If she is ever in danger, he'll be able to protect her. The fact that he held back means that he knew she would be angry if he killed them. He can't be punished by the Ministry for any action he takes against those who harm his mate." Ginny considered the information Fleur had imparted to her and decided that she was reassured for her friend. Looking to Bill, she asked the question she was worried about.

"Do I need to owl George and Percy to come to the Burrow for dinner or do you still have weekly dinners?" Bill gave her a reassuring smile as he refilled her teacup.

"They'll be there. We still have weekly dinners though they're somewhat hollow. You, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are all gone to school, Charlie's back in Romania, Percy hasn't quite gotten over the guilt of leaving, probably never will, and George is literally a shell of his old self. Fred won't ever return and nobody can ever quite gather the courage to make Mum face the facts, or George for that matter, so the family is left in shards." Ginny felt a stab of pain at the mention of Fred, but tried not to hide from it like Ron did.

Ginny made small talk with Bill and Fleur for the next hour or so, telling them about school and her classes, how students at school were dealing with the aftermath of the war. Knowing that she needed to go, but dreading the drama her family could dredge up, she bid Bill and Fleur goodbye and promised to see them in a few hours at the Burrow. Before she spun away in the grate, she secured Fleur's promise to help explain the the veela aspect of Draco to her family.

When Ginny stepped out of the grate of the Burrow, she could hear raised voices coming from the living room. Unbelievably, it sounded like her mum, her dad, and Harry. Moving closer to the room, she was able to start making out the words. Harry was the loudest.

"I'm grateful that you've been there for me through the years, that your whole family has been, but you don't get to decide for me. Not when it comes to Hermione. That girl has fought beside me since we were eleven years old and shown me more loyalty than anyone else could ever dream of." Ginny heard her father sigh as her mother began yelling back at Harry.

"That girl who you say has such loyalty cheated on your best friend with a Death Eater. She had sex with a Death Eater just like one of their slags they visit down Knockturn Alley and you're angry at me for making a choice for you? You obviously need a mother to make a choice for you if you can claim a person after that." Harry was just getting ready to yell back when Ginny walked in the room, causing everyone to pause in surprise. Harry came and took her face in his hands.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Hermione?" She laid both her hands on his chest as she smiled at him and then looked at her parents.

"Hermione wasn't there when I left. I just thought I'd come let you all know that we're having a family dinner tonight. Bill sent a note to Charlie and Mum, will you send a note to Professor McGonagall to have Ron come home? This dinner is going to happen and we are all going to be here before anymore is said." Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply but nodded, walking out into the kitchen to write out the note. Mr. Weasley didn't say anything, but smiled to himself in the corner of the living room, picking up the manual to a muggle television.

Ginny decided to go upstairs and shower since she was still in her clothes from the hospital wing, really just wanting to wash the feel of all the other boys off her. She felt somewhat guilty for just leaving Hermione, giving no explanation as to where they were and what they were doing, but if Ginny knew Hermione as well as she thought she did, Hermione would tell them that she was going to make the choice for them and she wasn't going to make them choose between their family and her. Deciding that the easiest way to go about remedying the situation would be to make her family understand the situation, she began planning out what she would say when the time for arguing came.

When Ginny climbed out of the shower and made it into the room she shared with Hermione, she was surprised by Ron's presence. She clutched her towel tighter as he sneered at her.

"Trying to win the game, huh, Gin? I don't know why you and Harry are fighting so hard to keep that slag in this family when she has no loyalty to an actual member, but you know that Mum always wins, no matter what anyone else wants. You also know, as well as I do, that Ronnikins is her bestest son because he saved the wizarding world so she's going to believe me over you." Ginny looked at him with what she could only describe as disgust.

"How selfish and childish can you be? The bottom line is that you're pissed off you didn't get to fuck her, you got stuck with Lavender 'I'm a dirty slag' Brown. All I can say to that is you made your bed, now you get to lie in it. Now get the fuck out of my room." Ron didn't say anything, but shot her a dirty look as he walked out the open door.

Ginny hurried and dressed, discarding the hospital pajamas she had been sporting from the night before. Using her wand, she dried her hair, leaving it in a long, sleek curtain that hung halfway down her back. When she emerged downstairs, everyone had already arrived and Mrs. Weasley was cooking a small feast. Ginny leapt into Charlie's arms, not having seen him since the beginning of summer. He gave her a big grin before he started teasing her.

"Already late afternoon and you're just now taking a shower, sis? Why not just wait for bed?" Ginny laughed as he set her down.

"Ugh, I had to get out of those hospital wing pajamas and I had to wash the feel of - well, it's part of the story for later." Charlie narrowed his eyes, but didn't press her.

Ginny made the rounds to all her brothers, coaxing a smile out of George, making Percy blush at her exuberant display of affection. Harry was happy to see them all as well, making political talk with Percy and telling George that the new items he's seen in Hogwarts from the jokeshop were brilliant. Bill and Fleur made conversation with everyone, mostly Charlie and Mr. Weasley though, about several topics. Ron didn't say much to anybody unless asked, just sat in his chair and shot dirty looks at Harry and Ginny.

The meal was finally served and everyone ate with gusto, tucking in three helpings of Mrs. Weasley's tasty cooking before moving on to the strawberry tart she had made for dessert. When nobody could take in another bite, Ginny stood and began clearing the table. She used her mother's dishwashing spell and set the dishes to wash before she took her seat back at the table. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the table and started what was sure to be a huge argument.

"I've called this family gathering, dinner, whatever we want to call it, because Hermione and I received howlers this morning in regards to her relationship with Draco Malfoy. What I would like to know, is what do you all, aside from Harry, Ron, and myself, know about the situation?" Bill and Fleur made hand gestures, which she took to understand meant just what she had told them. A look of surprise was on Charlie and Percy's face as they shook their head no. George looked confused.

"Are you sure it's our Hermione?" Ginny nodded and then looked to her parents. Mrs. Weasley stood up and retrieved a letter from a drawer before sitting back down.

"This is all I know. I received this from Ron last night. I'll read it aloud.

Mum-

Your idiot daughter trusted Malfoy when he said that the snakes were setting a trap for her because she stuck up for Mione. Her, Harry, Mione, and Malfoy decided to have her walk into it and she ended up in the hospital wing. Nobody even told me. Why did she trust Malfoy? Because Mione cheated on me with him and now they're an item. I went and yelled at Gin and Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini were in the hospital room with them, she said they were all friends now. Just thought you should know who your baby girl is hanging around with.

Ron"

Ginny heard the letter and was instantly boiling in anger. Tears were stinging her eyes and she was trying desperately to blink them away. Suddenly, she decided she wasn't going to hold it in anymore. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her teacup and hurled it across the room where it smashed against the wall. She picked up Harry's next to her and threw it at another wall, shattering into tiny shards. Turning to Ron, she snatched her wand off the table and , with all her concentration, muttered a spell, turning him into a copper-colored ferret.

"Who's the fucking ferret now?" Mrs. Weasley began yelling at her to stop, telling her how childish she was acting. Harry finally stood and took her wand, pulling her close to him, while Mr. Weasley changed Ron back. Once his faculties were about him again, Ron lunged for Ginny.

"You crazy fucking bitch, what is your problem with -" Ron was cut off when Harry lifted the wand that he had pulled from Ginny's hand and pointed it at him.

"I don't suggest you come a step closer or finish that sentence, mate." Ginny spun around in Harry's arms so he still had hold of her hips. She cast a dirty look at Ron and her parents.

"You want to know what my fucking problem is? There were only supposed to be six Slytherins in that room and I trust Draco. Somehow, the idea of revenge on me snowballed and there were twelve. Hermione was supposed to follow us and send a patronus to Harry, Neville, and Luna with our location. They descended on her before she could even get the whole thing out. I had Harry's invisible wand holder so while Hermione distracted them, I pulled my wand and we fought them together. She dueled five at a time, I did three. I was finally hit in the face and taken down. 'Mione kept fighting even thought she was hit with some curse that shot pain to every nerve in her body. Goyle punched her twice in the face and she still kept fighting. She kneed some boy in the groin and then kicked him in the face but he took her foot and twisted it until her bones broke. The worst part, the part that makes me sick, is those boys ripped our shirts open and pushed our bras over our chins and they had fun with us. Ron didn't ask if we were alright, Mum just made clear that consorting with Death Eaters and snakes was unacceptable. Draco had to find us and Theo and Blaise helped us. My own fucking blood didn't even ask what happened or if I was alright. Three more minutes and I could have been a Slytherin conquest because they were sure talking about how fuckable I was."

It was after spitting out that impassioned story that Ginny broke down, finally coming to terms with what had happened in that abandoned classroom. Harry sat in his chair and let her curl up on his lap and cry into his chest for a few minutes until Mrs. Weasley finally stood and made her tea with Calming Draught in it. Bill was able to coax most of the tea down her and Charlie pulled her onto his lap so he could rub the tension out of her shoulders. Harry patted Ginny's hand while she continued.

"The reason I trusted Draco was because he owed me. You see, Harry told him that he didn't care if Draco kicked Ron's arse and since he's my brother I didn't want it to be ridiculous like Draco wanted it to be. I told Draco that he could wail on Ron til I said enough, Harry had ran after Hermione by then, and I would heal him up even though he didn't deserve it, and if Ron tried to snitch, I'd back Draco. I let Draco hit Ron four times or so, when I said enough, he backed off, said he owed me one and he left. I healed Ron, even though he was threatening my life the whole time." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Ginevra Weasley, you let a Death Eater beat up your brother? And Harry, you turned your back, let it happen? How could you two?" Ron buried his face in his hands when Ginny met the eyes of everyone at the table.

"He saw a very distinct bruise on Hermione's neck, asked her in front of the whole Transfiguration class if she had cheated on him with Draco Malfoy, and when she admitted that she had, she just couldn't seem to help wanting to have sex, he told her she was a traitorous whore, he wasn't sure how he ever thought he loved her, and slapped her as hard as he could. Not an hour later, her face was purple and her eye was swollen shut." Everyone turned to look at Ron but he was busy studying the wood grain of the table. Ginny looked at him as she leaned into Charlie's kneading hands.

"Would you like to tell them about Lavender or shall I?" Ron scowled at her, but spoke to his hands.

"I was shagging Lavender as soon as I got back to Hogwarts. Malfoy caught us, but I ended up slipping up when Hermione called us down to explain why she shagged him." Mrs. Weasley gasped, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, Ginny, you might as well tell everyone why I'm a complete fool. I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason for sleeping with him." Ginny shook her head at her mother's words.

"Draco didn't know that both his parents were veela so he had no idea that on his birthday his veela would emerge. Hermione was taking care of him because she thought he was having a nightmare. Hermione is his mate, but she slept with him because of his pheremones. He had no idea he had them, let alone how to control them. It's a good thing he is one because he's the one who found her and I, by her scent. He has wings and I think he can throw fire because his hands turned red. He told Professor McGonagall though, that he concentrated really hard and made the pain that we felt and multiplied it by ten and made all those boys feel that. Draco, Theo, and Blaise turned their backs on their whole house to save us. He could have killed those boys too, the Ministry can't do anything about it, but he didn't. He can't be all bad, Mum. I know you don't want us to be friends with Draco, Theo, or Blaise, but everyone is capable of change if only we give them a chance to. I'm giving them the chance. As for Hermione, she's been my sister since I was eleven years old. I'm not giving her up just because a few people don't like that she's a veela's mate." Before anyone could say anything, an eagle owl flew through the window and landed on the table in front on Ginny. Her name was printed in Hermione's neat script on the outside of the letter. The owl took off just as soon as she had detached the letter. Ginny looked up while she was unfolding it, finding everyone watching anxiously. Deciding to just save time, she read the letter aloud.

My dearest sister,

Neville told me you were gone and that Harry never returned so I can only assume you're going to start a huge fight on my behalf. Please don't, I couldn't bear knowing that your family is fighting over me. Harry and I spoke earlier and I informed him that I was choosing for the two of you, that I wouldn't make you two lose your family over me. Family is the most important thing in the world. I know he's angry with me, that you are too (of course you are, that fiery temper of yours) but I can live with that as long as you two still have each other. Please tell everyone I love them and they've been the best family a girl could ask for. Thank you, Gin, for being my sister and understanding about things the boys just never could. You're the best.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Tell Harry that I'll be just another face in the hall, but when he isn't looking, I'll still send him a smile.

Ginny couldn't hold the tears back, but this time they slid silently down her cheeks. When she dropped the paper on the table, she caught tears sparkling in Harry's eyes as well. It took her a minute to gather herself, despite the Draught she had had. When she looked around, everyone was looking at the table except for Fleur. Fleur took the silence as an opening to speak.

"I'm not going to say much on the situation at hand, I'm just going to give you a little information on veelas since none of you really know much about us. Male veela are very protective and possessive so if you're a male and you're allowed to touch their mate, consider yourself lucky. All veela have pheremones and all veela have mates; veela mark their mates with a bite to their neck, injecting their venom into their mates bloodstream, effectively marking them for life. Some veela are more powerful than others. The fact that Draco has wings and the ability to cast fire indicates he's very powerful. The ability she spoke of of generating pain hasn't been done for over a century. She was also correct when she said he is protected by the Ministry. Legal action cannot be taken against a veela who is acting against those who have brought harm to their mate, even if they kill them. The teachers will have had to have told all the students in warning so they know not to harm Hermione. If Draco loses his temper and kills them, he would be well within his rights because his life is tied to her own. If Hermione dies, so does he. I know some of you are worried about Draco being the selfish little prat he was in previous years, but I can almost guarantee that won't be so. Veelas, especially males, will do anything to ensure their mates happiness. Draco has already befriended Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, something he never would have done before. I think we all may find a pleasant surprise in Draco Malfoy and his friends." Ginny stood and ruffled Charlie's hair in thanks before she spoke.

"I'm not choosing between my family and Hermione just because she comes with a couple snakes. If my family can't handle her, I guess my time will be split. However, this is one of those things about growing up, Mum. I'm an adult now, technically, and I'm not giving up the girl who's been my sister since I was eleven. I guess what I need to know now, before I go upstairs and go to sleep, is if I need to split my time." Ron spoke first.

"I don't want her, her freaky wingy boyfriend, and her snake friends here. It was their kind that killed Fred and it's just a slap in the face that she chooses to hang around them." Bill stood up, dark expression on his face.

"You better watch how you talk about her 'freaky' boyfriend. My wife happens to be part veela as well. Fleur and I vote let them all come over; they've proven they're willing to turn on the other snakes if they know it isn't morally right." Charlie nodded.

"I agree with Bill. If I remember right, Nott got a life sentence in Azkaban so his kid's probably as alone in the world as Hermione is. Sins of the father don't pass down to the son." Harry spoke up.

"Draco's parents are both dead as well. And my vote is obvious." George gave them all a somber look.

"I think everyone against Hermione should be ashamed of themselves. If there could be anything good that comes from losing Fred, it should be that if we care for someone, hold them close, because you truly have no idea when your last day is. Even if you hate Malfoy, you suck it up and you deal with it, because you love her and you want to keep her in your life because she's important. That little know-it-all became my sister through the years so even though I can't stand Malfoy, I vote bring 'em all on. Maybe the little ferret will grow on me." Everyone had tears sliding down their cheeks by the end of his speech, but George remained dry-eyed. With red eyes and wet cheeks, Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"George is right. Merlin, I've been a fool and so hurtful to boot. The things I said to that girl. Harry, Ginny, I'm so sorry that I tried to make that choice for you, it wasn't right. Ginny, I'm also sorry that I was so consumed with Death Eater hatred I didn't even think to ask if you were alright. Ronald, I've grown to think so highly of you and you have just disappointed me so greatly. Cheating on your best friend because she had morals, slapping a woman, calling her horrible names, lying and omitting things in your letter to me. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow to personally apologize to Hermione and let her know that she, Draco, Theo Nott, and the Zabini boy are all welcome here over the holidays. You, Ronald, are coming with me and you will apologize for all the wrong you have caused that girl. Your father and I did not raise you to act like this and we will not stand for it. Is this understood?" Ron muttered an answer, but Ginny didn't really pay attention. She made the rounds and hugged all her brothers, kissing their cheeks, before she made it to her parents. Her father held her close for a good long while, stroking her hair, reminding her of when she was a young child. When he released her, she gave her mother a hug, apologized for the cups, and headed up to bed for a decent nights sleep.

*End Flashback*

Hermione looked at Ginny in awe, floored by the level of loyalty her sister had shown to keep her family rallied around her. Unable to hold back any longer, she hurled herself in Ginny's arms, laughing quietly.

"I'm not sure who's more stubborn, Gin, you or me. I owe you so much. Not having your family was killing me, and that they're willing to accept Draco and Theo is just amazing." When they seperated, Hermione was pulled into a hug by Harry.

"'Mi, I know you tried to do what was best for me and Ginny but I truly can't be without you. I'm sorry I upset you when we spoke, hell I upset myself. Please, please say you forgive me." Hermione nodded into his shoulder as she witnessed Draco pull Ginny in his arms stiffly.

"Thank you, Ginny, see I remembered not to call you Weaselette, for making her happy. She was miserable after Harry left and now she's thrilled again. Thank you." Ginny laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"No problem. It was a bit selfish as well, but I'll take the kind words." The two couples were laughing together as Mrs. Weasley and Theo watched in curiousity. Finally, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for the things I said to you in that howler. I didn't even have the full story because I was only operating on what Ron had told me. I should never have assumed he was completely right or asked you to just leave my family because who you were with. It took George to make me see that. I'm so ashamed of myself for how I treated you and for the assumptions I made of Mr. Malfoy and your friends, Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini. Everyone in the family, aside from that idiot over there, wants you to be a part of the family, no matter who you're friends with, no matter who you are dating, so please don't ever feel like you're unwelcome at my house." Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Draco and Theo.

"Boys, I know our families haven't gotten along in the past, but I would like to make new traditions. You two and your friend, Mr. Zabini, are all invited to our house for Christmas and Easter holidays. We have a family quidditch pitch out in the orchard and all the boys and Ginny always play. We would be honored if you boys would join us." Draco and Theo both looked surprised and pleased, yet unable to answer. When they finally looked to Hermione and Ginny for advice in what to do, they both nodded at the pair of Slytherin. Draco took Mrs. Weasley's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Theo and I accept with pleasure, thank you very much for the invitation. We'll ask Blaise what his plans are, as he still has his parents, but we can let you know within the week, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure this holiday will be one of our best, since Theo and I were both going to be alone this year." She gave them a genuine smile and patted both their hands before she remembered the next item on her agenda.

"Ronald, you have something to say to these boys and Hermione. Go ahead." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really, I don't. I made quite clear how I felt about the whole situation last night." Mrs. Weasley stood and pointed her wand at Ron.

"You weren't raised to act like this, Ronald, and you will apologize." Ron turned bright red in anger, set his jaw, and locked his eyes on his mother as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you in the hospital wing, Nott. Malfoy, I'm sorry I called you Death Eater scum and insinuated that you put Ginny in that trap on purpose. Hermione, even though you cheated on me, I'm sorry I called you a traitorous whore, slapped you, and cheated on you as well. Meet your standards, Mum?" When she nodded, he turned on his heel and left, sparing nobody a second glance. Mrs. Weasley kissed all five of them as she prepared to leave, making them all promise to write and telling them she loved them.

It was as if this started a trend, Harry and Ginny now leaving so they could go down to dinner, Theo telling everyone he needed to go find Blaise and make sure that he wasn't drowning in Daphne Greengrass, his latest lady love. Hermione suspected that he was excited and just couldn't wait to tell someone he was going somewhere for the holidays. In less than ten minutes, Draco and Hermione were the only ones left in their common room.

When she looked at him, Hermione wiped her face with her hands.

"I feel like since school started, life has been just a crazy ride. Please tell me it gets better." Draco pulled her onto his lap, man handling her until she was straddling him on the couch. He pulled her down until her forehead was resting on his. Brushing her hair back, he gave her a small smile.

"I'm hoping it's going to get better from here on out. As for your stress, I'm going to relieve a good portion of it after we eat." A small thrill went through her body, a shiver of anticipation. Draco hooked his hand behind her neck and pulled her mouth down to his, muddling her mind with the sensations that he was causing just by exploring her mouth.

He nibbled on her bottom lip before pressing kisses along her jaw to her ear, making her heart beat rapidly and warmth pool in her lower abdomen. Draco's hand ghosted over her breast, brushing her nipple with his thumb and the warmth pooling in her abdomen was suddenly boiling. A gasp escaped her mouth and she felt as if she was unfulfilled. Suddenly, Draco brushed her hair from her face.

"The feeling you have of wanting more, I'll give you all you want after we eat dinner. We'll change the password so nobody can bother us, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll sleep. I'll let you sleep as late as possible tomorrow." Hermione gave him a hesitant smile and nodded before getting up to go comb her hair before dinner.

When she was done freshening up, she went out to meet Draco for the walk down to the Great Hall. She took a moment to admire how handsome he was, how his white blond hair fell over his forehead in such a sexy way. His silver grey eyes had the depth of the sea at storm. He smiled slowly at her when he caught her admiring him. Opening the door for her, he had to question her about it.

"Have you always found me aesthetically pleasing?" Hermione felt her cheeks color.

"No. Your features always seemed too big for your face. I started thinking you were attractive in fourth year, but I've always loved your eyes. When you were paying attention in class or looking at Pansy, when your eyes weren't hardened with hatred, they reminded me of the sea at storm. More than what's on the surface. Harry would catch me staring at your eyes sometimes, and I would have to endure hours of teasing because I would lie and say that I was daydreaming. Back then, he may have disowned me if he had known I had just a tiny crush on you." Draco slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I hate my eyes, always have. They're cold, just like my fathers. Every girl I ever consorted with told me she wished they were blue or green, not creepy grayish silver." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I've always loved them, they're so unique. They make me want to discover all your secrets because they only hint to what's beneath. Don't hate them." He gave her an endearing look before kissing her temple.

"I'll try to stop. Go eat, sit with your - " Draco was cut off by a surprise blow to his face. It knocked him to his knee and he couldn't seem to focus on the words that Ron was yelling at him.

"How dare you treat Lav the way you did, make her a laughingstock in front of the whole school. I knew you wouldn't stop with Hermione, you have to have what's mine, then you go and embarrass her." Hermione had thrown herself in the middle of Ron and Draco and was trying to push Ron backwards, away from Draco while he gathered his senses.

"Ron, don't do this. You're just going to get in trouble and you don't even know what happened. Lavender has lied to you." Ron didn't hurt her, just simply pushed her off him and she landed on the floor. Turning towards Draco, she called out to him.

"Draco, look out!" He looked up and caught the next punch in his hand and held him against the wall. With his added veela strength, Ron couldn't move. Looking to Hermione, he inquired about her health as Ginny and Harry came rushing towards them.

"Are you alright, Angel?" She nodded.

"I tried to stop him from coming after you and he just pushed me off him. When he did, I fell. I waved down Professor McGonagall." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione as Professor McGonagall neared, anger evident on her face. When she arrived, Draco released Ron, who crossed his arms and shot hateful looks at the Head pair. Draco spoke first.

"Weasley hit me as I walked in the Great Hall because of something his girlfriend told him. Since both the Head Girl and I are little too personally involved with Weasley, Hermione thought it would be a good idea for you to handle the punishment so he can't say we were unfair." She nodded at Draco and she pointed out of the Great Hall, leading the way for Ron to follow her. Draco took Hermione from Harry and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"Alright, go eat. Harry will take care of you if you can't handle it yourself. I'll meet you at the door as usual." She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his chin.

"Quit worrying, I'll be fine. I took on Bellatrix, rode a dragon, hunted down pieces of Voldemort's soul. I can take on anything that could happen at the Gryffindor table." He gave her an odd grin but ambled towards the Slytherin table. Hermione followed Harry and Ginny and sat down, pulling a plate in front of her so she could begin eating the fish and chips Harry piled on her plate. Five or six bites in, Parvati sat down in front of her and stared at her until Hermione met her gaze.

"You, Hermione, are despicable. It's bad enough that you're actually dating that Slytherin snake in the grass, but you let him treat one of your friends like a common slag. You're nothing but a traitor. I'm beginning to think that Pansy was right, that you deserved everything you got at Malfoy Manor." Hermione didn't say anything but Harry looked at Parvati, calm and collected.

"Why don't you ask your friend what she was doing with Ron while he was still dating Hermione." Hermione cut in.

"Why don't you ask your friend why she went over to talk to Draco in the first place. If she had left him alone, he would have never said a word to her. As for what happened to me at Malfoy Manor, you have no idea what it was, so until you have the facts, why don't you keep your uneducated mouth shut. Maybe then people wouldn't think the only thing you know is makeup and hair charms." The look on Parvati's face was one of complete surprise, making Hermione give her a sweet smile. After Parvati stalked off from the table, Hermione ate a few more bites before excusing herself.

Draco was waiting at the entrance as promised, and Hermione was grateful when he didn't ask her about Parvati. They walked back to their portrait door in silence until he turned to her and threaded his hand in her hair.

"I can always tell the password bothers you for some reason. You don't have to tell me why right now, so let's choose another one. Any ideas?" She pondered the matter carefully.

"How about reconciliation?" He kissed her on the top of her head and nodded. Looking to the four founders portrait, he spoke with authority.

"The Head Girl and myself would like to change our password from wolfsbane to reconciliation." The founders nodded and the door swung open. A look of relief passed over her face, knowing she wouldn't have the constant reminder of Remus.

Draco sat on the couch, Hermione sitting next to him, while he picked up the book on veelas and began to read to her. She listened to him for an hour, leaning comfortably into his side, playing with the fingers of his free hand. When he came to the end of a chapter, he closed the book and laid it on the floor before pulling her into his lap.

Draco gently pulled her head down to his, his mouth slanting over hers, tongue seeking entrance to her mouth when it traced the seam of her lips. Hermione opened immediately, already knowing she liked snogging him, and was even so brave as to wiggle her tongue into his mouth to explore it as well. This bravery was unexpected, illiciting a moan from Draco and a sense of pride from Hermione.

Before Draco could pick her up, she felt the stiff arousal in his pants, making a brief thrill race through her veins. Even as he carried her to her room, his lips trailed from her lips, across her cheek to her ear. When he laid her on her bed, Draco began nibbling on her neck, sucking the tender skin behind her ear. As he made his way down the column of her neck to her collarbone, Hermione let out a whimper of frustration.

Draco let his hands slide down her sides and pull her shirt up slowly. Hermione let out a breathy moan and wiggled to help him, the shirt slipping over her head easily. He unzipped her skirt agonizingly slow, tugging it off to expose the red lace panties she wore. Unable to take his eyes off her, he stripped his own shirt and trousers off before climbing back up her body to capture her mouth again. Her hands tugged at the fine hairs on the back of his neck, making his cock throb even harder.

Draco released her mouth and nuzzled her chest before dragging his teeth across her lace-covered nipple, making her gasp. Reaching underneath her, he unsnapped her bra and threw it to the floor, stroking the soft skin of her breasts. Without warning, his mouth took a nipple in his mouth, laving it with attention. The rosy bud grew and elongated under his ministrations, his hand focusing on the other breast. Hermione threw her head back and clutched Draco's head to her breast, gasping at the pleasure it was bringing her.

When he released her nipple, he kissed down her belly, nipping each of her hip bones before he slid her panties off, her musky scent permeating the air. The lips of her pussy were already wet with moisture, Draco ran two fingers down her slit, making her inhale quickly. Carefully, he slid them inside her, working them in and out slowly, letting her acclimate to them.

Unable to resist her any longer, Draco lowered his mouth to her pleasure nub, circling the bundle of nerves with his tongue. Hermione's hips bucked, her hands involuntarily going to the back of Draco's head once again. Hermione could feel the intense feeling of heat coiling inside, begging to spring free. When Draco focused intense sucking at the top of her slit, Hermione felt herself explode inside, her muscles tightening down on Draco's fingers.

Her limbs felt heavy from the orgasm he had given her; when he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply again, igniting her passion once more, Hermione knew he wasn't done with her yet. He slipped his boxers off as he pressed a kiss to her neck, then whispered to her.

"If anything I do hurts, let me know. Promise?" She nodded her agreement as he lined the head of his cock up with her entrance. Draco eased into her, letting her stretch slowly until he was all the way inside her. He didn't think she could feel as good as she did the first time, but he was wrong.

Hermione didn't remember the first time feeling this good, maybe because of the pain, maybe because of the pheremones. This time, however, she couldn't deny that the delicious feeling of being full was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. Draco began thrusting into her, slowly at first. Hermione could feel the same fire that had burned in her earlier returning.

Hermione began meeting his thrusts; her hands clutched his back, holding him close. Draco finally started to speed up when he felt her smooth legs slide up over his arse to hook around his hips, making her breathing hitch. Not able to keep from panting, she begged Draco to go faster, harder.

Finally giving into her pleas, Draco sped up, sliding into her harder than he had been. Her back arched as their hips met again and again, head thrown back. As her orgasm rippled through her body, Hermione let out a moan, Draco's name coupled with a string of profanities, and cut down Draco's back with her nails. At the feel of her velvety walls tightening down on his length, Draco let himself come, spilling himself deep inside her.

Hermione didn't let go of him when he pulled out of her, not until he leaned over for his wand to cast cleansing spells. Neither put their clothes back on, Hermione curled into his side, head on his chest. Her arm was thrown around him, her leg between his. Both arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. They had both almost fallen asleep when Hermione spoke softly.

"Draco?" He pressed a kiss to her head, eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" She kissed his chest.

"You were right. I don't feel so stressed anymore."

Even though they both had their eyes closed and couldn't see each other, they both smiled.

A/N- I really hope this chapter lives up to expectations, I really had a good time writing it. Please let me know what you all think of it and the deep unrest that has been sewn between Ron and his family. As always, you know I love and appreciate your thoughts.

Love,

A


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I know that it has been forever and 5,387 days since I've updated. I feel absolutely terrible for it taking this long to write. I have only terrible excuses as to why it's taken so long. I have the outline for this story done, as well as working another outline. I hope y'all forgive me and continue to keep reading. Hopefully, y'all enjoy where I'm going to take this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful world I choose to dabble in, just perhaps the way I portray the characters. Maybe not even then.

Chapter 12

September 21, 1998

Hermione hummed to herself as she and Harry made their way to the Great Hall after Transfiguration. In the last weeks, she had noticed a difference in herself. She found herself smiling and laughing more, depending on Harry and Draco for emotional support less and less because her emotions felt more stable than they had in months. Harry waved a hand in front of her face, small smile on his face.

"Have you heard a word I've said? What were you and that Hufflepuff girl talking about?" Hermione gave an apologetic smile as they entered the Great Hall.

"Sorry, Harry. I wasn't trying to ignore you. My mind was just a million miles away. You'll find out in just a bit about the girl in Transfiguration." Harry gave a slight nod as they headed towards the Slytherin table.

Just over a week ago, Hermione and Ginny decided to take seating arrangements into their own hands. Since there weren't many Slytherins, the end of their table was always empty. The two girls had left Harry at the Gryffindor table, made their way to the empty seats, and bravely sat while flashing smiles at the Headmistress. Draco, Theo, and Blaise had been the first to join them, quietly chastising them for entering the snake pit. Before three minutes had passed, Harry, Neville, and Luna had joined them as well, all of them exclaiming how brilliant the idea was.

Hermione had expected some form of punishment to come from Professor McGonagall for ignoring their house tables, but none ever came. The whole of the Great Hall stared at their end of the table for a few days but eventually left them to their own devices. Blaise would still join Daphne at times, Neville and Luna would visit their other friends as would Harry and Ginny, but they all shared their meals together most of the time. The Headmistress simply gave them a small smile when one of them would catch her watching them.

Hermione took her customary seat between Draco and Harry, spooning some salad onto her plate as she shared the latest mistake Professor Archibald had made in Transfiguration that day. As everyone grew quiet in their meals, Hermione launched her plan.

"Theo, how do you feel about blood status? Don't give me some parrot speech you think I want to hear, I want complete honesty." Theo's eyes widened and Draco started to protest to her line of questioning. Before he could say anything, Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm asking for a very specific reason, not to embarrass him. I also feel as though he's the only one I can't say for sure that I don't know. I know that Neville and Luna don't give a fig, Harry and Ginny never have, Blaise has to have no prejudices whatsoever because I've seen him with girls of every blood status, and the fact that you're with me, Draco, tells me that you no longer care. The old you would have rather died than be with me. Sure, Theo likes me, but that doesn't tell me what his real thoughts on blood status are." Hermione turned towards the quiet man expectantly. He was silent for almost a minute before he began to speak.

"You could say that I used to be a bit like Draco. I was raised to know I was better than muggleborns, or mudbloods, but I can honestly say I never hated them. I knew that there was no way that they were inferior, especially when it came to magic, because I was always paired with you, Hermione. You made me work my arse off for my grades. The only way I could see where you and your kind were at a disadvantage was the wizarding way of life, our customs. To answer your question more bluntly, I have no problem with muggleborns and blood status will never be a deciding factor for those that I care about." Draco slung an arm around Theo's shoulders.

"Why don't you go all Hufflepuff and tell us how you really feel?" Hermione felt a grin spread across her face as she leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Well actually, its on the behalf of a muggleborn Hufflepuff that I ask." All eyes turned her way and Draco's arm slipped down to rest on top of her thigh. Theo said nothing but urged her to continue with his eyes. Hermione gave him a grin.

"A muggleborn Hufflepuff approached me today and asked me if I knew if you were dating anyone because she happens to think you're adorable and a good person, though she wouldn't tell me how. I told her that you weren't, but that I wanted to make sure how you felt about our blood status before I introduced her to you. I wasn't going to set her up for failure if that makes any sense." A slow grin spread across Theo's face and his eyes were beginning to sparkle. He began to nod his head emphatically.

"I would love to meet her. Know that even if I don't like her, I will still treat her with the respect that every human being is due."

Hermione squeezed his hand for a moment before she turned towards the Hufflepuff table and waved her arm towards a group of girls. The girl was obviously watching for this sign because she gave her friend a quick hug, gathered her bag, and headed towards the end of the Slytherin table. There was a smile on her face and she seemed to be completely at ease. Theo seemed to be mesmerized by the way she looked, the way she moved. The girls long blond hair swayed against her back as she gracefully moved around other students until she was standing next to Hermione. Harry scooted down so the new addition could sit down next to her friend. Hermione cleared her throat so she could get Theo's attention before the introduction.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Grace Wensel. She's a sixth year Hufflepuff but she's pretty advanced in everything so she takes quite a few NEWT classes. Chances are if you need help and I'm not around to help you, she's the girl to ask. If you can't find Theo, of course. Now Grace, excuse my crazy friends before I introduce them; we're an odd bunch." All of the group laughed along with Grace before Hermione continued.

"This is Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. I've been friends with Harry since our first year and Ginny since my second, which was her first. Over there is Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Neville was the first friend I made at Hogwarts way back on the train to school and I've been friends with Luna since fifth year, being her fourth, when we all started Dumbledore's Army together. This is Draco Malfoy, my insanely sweet but pain in the arse boyfriend. We also met on the train going to Hogwarts our first year. Next to him is one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini, one of the quidditch stars of Slytherin, and next to him is Theo Nott, the Slytherin Smartypants, always giving me a run for my money when it comes to academics." Grace gave them all a smile but registered surprise when Theo stood and took her hand in his so he could brush the lightest of kisses against her knuckles. As he took his seat, Grace fixed her bright blue eyes on Theo.

"You look just like I remember." At the look of confusion that crossed his face, she shook her head slightly and looked around the table.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Hermione talks of you all quite a bit so I feel as if I know you all already. My friends are very jealous that I'm talking to you all. Your reputations precede you." It was Neville who laughed at her comment.

"Reputations? That's ridiculous! We all simply did what had to be done, nothing more. Before I turned the Room of Requirement into a haven from the Carrows and cut off the snakes head, I was just the Gryffindor dork who was positively abysmal at potions. Harry was rumored to be a dark wizard who heard voices, Ginny's on his coattails to fame, Hermione was nothing but a filthy mudblood, Luna was known as Looney Lovegood, Draco was Death Eater scum, Blaise was a coward who never chose sides, and Theo just hid in his books so he could be the brains for Voldemort. Our reputations are a load of shite. We're just like everyone else. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Grace gave him a smile.

"It's nice to hear that you all don't think you're royalty or anything. I really can't stand self-important people. Lets see. I'm muggleborn but I now live with my grandmother. We've always been close so when I moved in, she was rather happy I would be staying with her. I'm hoping to test out of all my classes this year so I don't have to return next year. I wasn't here for the final battle but just hearing about it makes me want to keep my distance. Memories of friends killed and such. I really enjoy Charms and Transfiguration but need work on my Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology to be able to test out this year. I'm not sure what I want to do after school but I'm sure my Gramma will help out with that." After Neville offered to help her out with Herbology and Theo and Harry offered to help her out with DADA, Luna looked at Grace with a dreamy look.

"If you live with your grandmother, what happened to your parents?" Grace met her dreamy eyes and smiled.

"Well, that's a bit of a story. It's also how I know Theo. Sure you all want to hear it?" Theo perked up and nodded, as did everyone else. Grace smiled, folded her arms in front of her, and started her story.

"I saw the announcement in the paper about having to register if you were a muggleborn. I was arguing with my parents at breakfast, trying to convince them to take my ten year old sister and run, they weren't safe there anymore. My father refused but my mum was weakening. The argument went on for hours before I finally convinced them. My mum called for my little sister, her name was Harmony, and she had just walked in the room when the doors all blew in. I'm not sure if they were ministry officials or Death Eaters, but my father instantly went after them with his gun. They killed him with the Avada Kedavra in an instant. My wand was taken and broken, I was restrained to a wall while four of the men took turns with my mother and ten year old sister. I still dream of their screams. After hours of watching that, they killed my mum and sister but took me with them, laughing about wherever they were taking me. I was taken to a large house and thrown into dungeons with ten or so other women, all muggles. We were all naked and scared to death. Nobody seemed to remember that I was a witch and I could see the writing on the wall after I saw Theo. He had appeared in front of the cells, I think by his fathers order from what I gathered. I heard the older man tell Theo that he would be marked after the Final Battle, a gift to the Dark Lord. Theo told his father he didn't wish to be marked and that he shouldn't discuss such things in front of prisoners. His father backhanded him, told him that we were all just filthy muggles and would be dead after the revel that night, then crucioed him for not wanting to be branded. I formulated a plan from there. Everyone at the revel would be drunk and they all thought I was a muggle. After enduring numerous gropes, leers, and blows, I was able to lift a wand. He noticed, of course, but before he could get me or the wand, I apparated away. I landed half a mile from my Gramma's house but had splinched my arm pretty badly. All the skin on my inner forearm was gone, I was naked and freezing, and had to walk to my Gramma's because I didn't dare apparate again. When she found me in her yard, I broke down and told her everything, had only the muggle way of healing my arm so nobody could trace my magic. Now I have this horrible scar but I also have a reminder that I was stronger and smarter than my opponent. So now I live with my Gramma." Grace folded her arm out for everyone to see the scar and Theo took her hand for a moment before speaking.

"We all have scars, some inside and some out, but this war touched everyone. I have more scars from my own father than anyone would ever believe." Ginny spoke next.

"Tom Riddle possessed and scarred my soul my first year at Hogwarts. Feeling as though the most evil wizard in centuries is a part of you isn't a good feeling." Hermione was surprised when Draco cleared his throat and pulled up the sleeve of his robe, displaying his Dark Mark.

"Some scars are the result of choices made out of desperation but hurt just the same." Grace's eyes widened but she said nothing. She looked to Hermione, uncertainty on her face.

"You have scars as well?" Hermione lowered her gaze but nodded her head.

"I have both kinds of scars. Like you, I wanted to protect my parents and knew they would never agree. I erased their memories, gave them new ones, sent them to Australia, and erased myself from their life completely. They swear they won't forgive me for turning my magic against them. I have long scar down the length of my chest from a curse that Antonin Dolohov hit me with in my fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. I also have the word 'mudblood' cut into my left forearm." Hermione pulled her sleeve up to show Grace the slur. Draco held tight to her hand as the Hufflepuff took in the sight of her scar before hugging her.

"You're so brave, Hermione. I hope I can be half as brave as you someday." Before anyone could say anything else, Ginny broke in.

"Guys, we better go if we're going to get to class on time." Everyone stood and began gathering their things. Hermione told Grace she was welcome to join them for dinner right before she heard Theo offer to walk her to class. Wrapping her hand around Draco's arm, she smiled to herself as she watched the two of them make their way out of the Great Hall. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

"Are you alright, sweets?" Hermione grabbed his hand with hers and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes, i'm fine. Just not something I really like remembering. However, if it helps her push past what happened to her then it's worth it." Draco kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arm aroun her shoulders, entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They all took their customary seats, chatting about events and tests coming up as they waited for Professor Holloway to make an appearance. The conversation eventually turned to quidditch in which Hermione began going over information for the class. Out of nowhere, the door banged open and the American professor entered with a flourish of his robes.

"Today, class, we will be dueling. In the time that I've been here, I've learned that both Lions and Snakes have two very different styles of dueling and I think that you can learn from each other. Therefore, you will be paired with someone from the other house. I'm only warning you once though. If there are any dark curses thrown from either house, the caster will be immediately expelled. In the event this happens, if a mass fight breaks out, everyone involved will be expelled. There will be no exceptions. Now for the duel, I'll pair you up while you all move desks please." Everyone stood and began to levitate desks while Professor Holloway concentrated on a piece of parchment. Once he looked up, he began calling out dueling partners. Hermione was hoping she got Theo or Blaise, but she never had good luck.

"...Harry Potter with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini with Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy with Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley with Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger with Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom with Theo Nott, Seamus Finnigan with Daphne Greengrass. I think that does it for us. Let's all line up and we'll begin. Remember what I said about dark curses and make sure you observe your opponent's technique. The point of this exercise is to learn how the enemy fights and come to expect their next move. Begin."

Hermione was instantly almost hit with two spells fired from Goyle because she had spared a split second to glance at Ron and gauge the expression on his face. She didn't think he would throw dark curses but he wasn't going to fight fair like she assumed Draco would think. Hermione just barely dodged the two curses before shooting off four of her own in rapid succession, all harmless, even though she ached to send worse for what he had done to her and Ginny in that abandoned classroom.

After five minutes time, Hermione had to admit grudging respect for Gregory Goyle. The boy was heavy and slow, trudging through his everyday life, but when it came to dueling, he was lightning fast and quick as a whip. She was certain that he was throwing dark curses but she was dodging them so there was no proof.

Hermione heard laughter to the side of her and saw Theo and Neville helping each other up after who knows what spell had rebounded. They began discussing wand techniques when she heard Draco let out a low growl of pain. Losing focus on her own duel, she looked over to see satisfaction on Ron's face at the blood running down Draco's arm from what appeared to be a cutting curse. It was in the moment of relief she felt when Draco gave her a small smile of reassurance that she felt the curse hit her right in the chest.

Hermione dropped to the ground from the pain, though nobody seemed to notice at first. She couldn't hold her head up, the muscles and nerves in her neck were screaming so loudly in agony, but she managed to keep her fingers wrapped around her wand. They were spasming but she managed to cast the strongest non-verbal stunning spell she could as Goyle approached.

Not expecting her attack, Gregory Goyle dropped to the ground three feet from where her body was spasming violently on the ground.

Since Neville and Theo were the only two not having a real duel and were actually trying to learn from each other, they were the first to notice their friend on the ground. Neville dropped his wand and gathered Hermione in his arms as Theo yelled for Professor Holloway, drawing the attention of everyone in the class.

As Professor Holloway hurried their way, the Gryffindors closed ranks around their Princess, even Dean, Seamus, and Ron. The Slytherins were laughing as Neville and Draco tried to still her spasms while Harry looked on in helpless agony. Ginny, Blaise, and Theo advanced on the laughing Slytherins, wands drawn, challenge clear in their eyes. Professor Holloway finally stood and spoke to Draco.

"You're her veela, much faster and stronger than the rest of us. Take her to Poppy at once, no dallying. That idiot used dark magic and its affecting her nerves. Take Mr. Nott with you. I mean no offense, but maybe your less than cheerful upbringings can be of some use to Poppy for a counter curse. I have a student to take to Minerva to expell. Go now." Draco simply nodded and scooped his mate away from Neville, nodded at Theo to follow, and sprinted towards the door.

-0-

Draco could hear Theo behind him, someone else as we'll, but he didn't concern himself with that. He trusted Theo to watch his back as he delivered his mate safely to the hospital wing. As he went down the floating staircases, he searched through all his memories trying to come up with a possibility of what curse Goyle used. This became near impossible when tears started involuntarily tracking their way down Hermione's cheeks. He bent to her ear and began whispering to her as he turned down the last corridor.

"Hang on, Angel, we're almost to the hospital wing. Be strong, I'm right here and nobody is going to hurt you again." As he pushed into the doors, he headed to the bed nearest Madam Pomfrey's office. Before he could even yell for the mediwitch, Theo burst into her office speaking rapidly at a low tone. Harry fell to the side of the bed next to Draco, fear evident in his bright green eyes. No words were exchanged until Madam Pomfrey appeared and shooed them back from the bed.

"I know neither of you will leave, but for Merlin's sake, stay out of my way so I can work." Draco and Harry remained silent but moved back a good five feet for the mediwitch to work. Muttering silently to herself and waving her wand over Hermione's quivering body, Madam Pomfrey completely immersed herself in the information she was reading from the body beneath her.

After sitting in near silence with Hermione writhing in pain for near to five minutes, the mediwitch began casting intricate spells above her body, mostly in Latin. Draco had no idea what she was doing, but made no attempt to stop her when his mates body began to stop quaking. When Hermione'a body finally stilled with a single whimper, Draco finally found his voice.

"Did you recognize the curse Goyle put on her? I don't recall ever seeing it." Madam Pomfrey met his eyes as Draco ran his hands over her body, checking for injuries that she may have missed.

"I've never seen this curse before. However, Mr. Nott had and counselled me on the counter curse. Miss Granger is lucky to have friends such as you and yours. There is no telling how long it would have taken a curse breaker to tell us anything. She would have suffered the whole time." Draco shot Theo an indecipherable look which Theo acknowledged with a small nod. Harry, however, stood and gave the dark-haired Slytherin a brief hug. Draco saw Madam Pomfrey hide a grin behind her hand. She began speaking again when Draco finished his cursory exam.

"She will be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Nott informed me that this curse is used to incapacitate the enemy so they may be questioned once the counter curse is performed. However, there may still be some risidual pain from the random nerves still firing. I'm going to give her a mild pain relief potion, keep her for a few hours to make sure that all her body parts are functioning correctly, then she'll be free to leave. I know you'll take excellent care of her." Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll feel she's safer once she's in our rooms where only a handful of people can get to her. Thank you for taking care of her." Madam Pomfrey summoned the pain relief potion before anything else was said and dribbled the potion down Hermione's throat. Once it was all gone, with a wave of her wand, the mediwitch woke Hermione. After a brief confused look, she turned to Draco and Harry, fire lit in her eyes.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I knew better than to look away from him and I let myself be distracted. He used my Gryffindor weakness, I guess that I shouldn't be surprised." Draco looked at her in surprise.

"What distracted you? You've never been one to take your eye off the prize so to speak." Draco watched as her eyes lowered to her hands and her fingers begn to knot in her lap. With a deep breath, she answered.

"I knew Ron wasn't going to fight fair and when I heard you after that cutting curse, I was afraid he'd curse you while you were down. While my attention was on you, Goyle cursed me. I managed to keep hold of my wand and when he advanced, I used all my strength to stun him non-verbally." Draco was surprised when Harry was the first to speak.

"'Mi, for Merlin's sake, I love you to death, but you're going to be the death of me! Draco is NOT stupid, he knew exactly how Ron was going to fight. He's grown up around dark wizards and he's a veela for Godric's sake. The man can take care of himself, especially when it's against Ron, who lets his temper and emotions rule his actions. You just suffered for no good reason." Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and tears began to slide down her cheeks. When she finally met his eyes, it was in defiance.

"I suffered for a very good reason. My actions made me realize that I chose to worry about Draco over myself, knowing how stupid and dangerous it was. I knew he was throwing dark curses. My actions proved to myself that I love him, that his well-being has become more important to me than my own. I'm sorry you don't feel like it was a fair trade off, but in my opinion, that discovery was worth the price. I really think I'd like to sleep now, I can barely keep my eyes open." Without waiting for an answer, she laid her head back on the pillow, burrowed down to get more comfortable, closed her eyes, and seemed to fall immediately to sleep. Draco, Harry, and Theo were all silent for a few minutes after her breathing had evened out. Harry suddenly smiled and shook his head.

"That little brat always manages to put me in my place, usually when I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm right. You're a lucky man, Malfoy. You seemed to have won my sisters love. I swear to Merlin, you fucking hurt her, Ill be feeding your balls to the giant squid. I'm going to go update everyone. Tell her I'm sorry, she's right as usual, and I love her. See you later, boys."

Draco just smiled at the Boy Who Lived, nodded, took Hermione's hand in his, and let her rest.

-O-

When Hermione woke up, she felt a familiar hand holding her own, rubbing circles on the top of her knuckles. Draco instantly looked up when she moved her head on the pillow.

"Need anything, Angel?" Hermione sat up with a fair amount of ease and nodded.

"Water please. And please stop calling me Angel, I am far from an angel. I like sweets better if you must have a pet name for me." Draco couldn't hold back the rumble of his laughter but nodded as he handed her her cup of water.

"You are an angel in my eyes. I will try my best not to call you that and refer to you as sweets as I have a few times in the past. Don't get mad if I slip up though." She actually smiled at him as she took a drink. When she handed the cup back, she gave him a serious look.

"I love you, Draco. I can't believe it happened this fast, I'm always so cautious. I'm sorry, however, that you first heard it the way you did. You deserved to hear it in a better way. Can you forgive me?" Draco chuckled under his breath before answering.

"Hermione, there's nothing to forgive. Just learning that you love me makes everything worth it. I simply wish you hadn't had to experience all that pain to discover it." Hermione took his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I'm fine now, Draco, I promise. Will you get Madam Pomfrey so she can check me out? I just want to go back to our rooms where I can be comfortable and I don't have to constantly worry about someone trying to attack me or you while our backs are turned." He kissed her palm before rising and walking the thirty feet to the mediwitch's office. When he returned, Madam Pomfrey was on his heels, determined look on her face.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to run a simple diagnostic spell on you to tell me if all your nerves are firing as they should be. It should only take a minute or two for the results." After Hermione nodded, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's prone form and studied the runes that appeared. When the spell was finished, the mediwitch looked to her patient on the bed.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Nott, we caught the curse quick enough with the counter curse that there is no permanent damage. You may still experience a bit of pain for the next day or so but I see no reason why you can't return to your rooms. If you feel any pain, either you or Mr. Malfoy may come and retrieve a vial of pain potion." Hermione nodded to her, smile on her face, as she sat up and began to crawl out of the bed. Draco stood by closely in case she lost her balance and fell. When she shot him a dirty look for hovering, he passed on Harry's message.

"Harry said he was sorry and that you were right, as usual. He also called you a brat but I wasn't supposed to pass that on." Hermione just laughed.

"Sounds like Harry. I'm up, I'm walking, lets get the hell out of here before she finds a reason to keep me." Draco laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist for support and guided her towards the door.

They made their way slowly up the two flights of stairs and numerous corridors to their rooms before they finally made it the portrait of the four founders. After muttering the password, the door swung open to find that their common room was indeed quite full. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Theo, and Grace were all seated on the furniture and the floor, fire burning brightly in the fireplace. Ginny was the first to bound towards Hermione and hug her.

"Oh Hermione, you have no idea how worried we were about you! Professor Holloway forbade us to go with you, said only Draco and Theo could go. By the time he finally let class go, Harry came back with the update on you. We all decided to wait for you both here." Hermione looked at Harry confused.

"Professor Holloway forbade you to come with me and you came anyway? You're going to lose your captaincy if you aren't careful, Harry!" Harry just shook his head.

"Nobody is keeping me from my sister when she was cursed by dark magic. I told Holloway to fuck himself. I'll serve my detentions for that but Professor McGonagall isn't going to take the captaincy away for going after you. She knows what we mean to each other, that we're family, don't worry." Hermione was still hesitant to let it go, but knew that arguing it would get her nowhere.

Hermione settled on the couch next to Ginny and Draco sat next to her, curling her inward towards him so her head was resting on his shoulder. She was listening to the conversation around her but wasn't really participating unless she had to. However, when she heard Draco ask Theo where he learned of the curse, her ears perked up when Theo answered.

"It was in one of the hundreds of books on dark magic I was forced to read growing up. Father wanted me to be the best Death Eater possible so he made me start reading the books and memorizing the spells early, round age eight. Most of the books were confiscated by the Ministry when he went to Azkaban, but that doesn't mean the knowledge has left my brain." Hermione got up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Theo. For what it's worth, I'm glad you knew what curse it was. All that knowledge could be so useful in so many fields, you know that? Auror, teaching, curse breaking, healing, the list is endless. The knowledge is terrible, I know, but if you put it to good use it wouldn't be terrible anymore. You just saved me a great deal of pain." Theo smiled as Hermione took her seat next to Draco again.

"I never thought of it like that but that's true. I'll have to look into that." Just minutes later, everyone excused themselves to go down to dinner, leaving Hermione and Draco to their own devices. Draco stood and pressed a kiss to her brow, excusing himself to go to the kitchens and retrieve food for the pair of them. Fear raced through her system as she clutched at his hand.

"What if other Slytherins find you and gang up on you? You won't have anyone to back you up. Let me come with you." Draco gave a small chuckle and cupped her cheek as he kissed her.

"Sweets, I will be just fine, I promise. They all know I've had extensive training in Dark Magic, not to mention the added bonus I get from being a veela. Stay here and relax."

Hermione didn't like being left behind or feeling protected all of the time, but she did as Draco asked. If she was completely honest with herself, she wouldn't have been worth much in a fight anyways.

She leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the couch and tucked her feet underneath her and waited patiently for Draco to return with their food. As she waited, she went over the days events in her mind, scrutinizing every detail. Thinking back on lunch, Hermione hoped that Theo and Grace hit it off as well as she thought they would; Theo needed somebody to confide in and be there for him.

Hermione was still lost in thought when Draco returned with their dinner, startling her when the portrait door opened. When Draco set the tray down on the table, she smiled at him as he began to seperate the food. Sitting side by side, they ate in relative quiet, watching the sun sink into the horizon through the window by the fireplace. The second all the dishes were set back on the tray, it disappeared, to what Hermione could only assume was the kitchen.

Draco reached down and wrapped his hands around her hips, lifting her easily to sit sideways on his lap. Hermione, however, wanted nothing to do with being coddled. She wanted to feel. Shifting her weight, she ended up straddling Draco's lap and captured his lips before he could utter a word.

The kiss was like none she had shared with him before; her fingers threaded through his silky strands and yanked his head up to her level, her teeth nibbled at his bottom lip to gain entrance. When his mouth opened, she sucked on his tongue before she gave it a savage nip. A sharp stab of rejection coursed through her when Draco cupped her cheeks and pulled away.

"Mia, baby, what's going on with you? What's wrong?" Hermione looked down at his chest because she couldn't bear for him to see the embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Nothing. Just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Draco lifted her chin with one finger so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"I feel your emotions, Sweets. I feel that you are lying and that you want what you were doing very much. I just don't understand why. Please help me." Hermione took a deep, quavering breath before she answered.

"In those books, it said that veela were both savage and sweet, though they had to work to suppress the savage side. I just want to know every part of you, Draco. I want to feel tonight, especially after today. I want to know how it truly feels to be taken by a veela. You can't hurt me so it would only make it better for the both of us." Hermione knew she had convinced him when his eyes turned black and his pelvis ground up into her groin.

Hermione drug his mouth back up to hers, her fingers wound in his hair. After a sharp bite to the corner of her bottom lip, his teeth and tongue tasted their way along her jaw and down her throat, finding her pulse point where Draco sucked hard enough to bruise.

Before she was aware of what was happening, Draco had stood effortlessly with her in his arms and carried her into her room. When he set her on the bed, Draco reached down and pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra. Before he could touch her, she unbuckled his trousers and had them and his boxers to his knees in a matter of seconds.

Without thought, Hermione did something she had never done before. She slid off the bed in front of Draco and took his cock in her mouth. Once she made sure that her lips were wrapped around her teeth, she began to take more of his impressive length, inch by inch. A startled gasp escaped his mouth when her tongue drug along the bottom side of his erection.

Draco's hands twisted in her hair but instead of thrusting further into her mouth, he pulled her back up so he could unzip her skirt and shove it down. His voice was hoarse as he ripped his own shirt off.

"Sweet Salazar, Hermione, I want you to finish me with your mouth so badly, but next time. I need to feel your tight pussy around me like I need air to breathe. Get on your hands and knees." Hermione felt a thrill rush through her. Draco had never talked dirty to her and they had never done any position other than missionary. She was quick to obey him.

One of Draco's hand smoothed down the length of her spine while the other played with her folds. Two fingers went inside her, making sure that she was ready, making her moan his name already. When his fingers disappeared, she whimpered at the loss.

Hermione felt the head of his cock probing her entrance, smearing her juices all over. Quite unexpectedly, she gasped in pleasure as Draco drove into her clear to the hilt. He continued on this punishing pace, pistoning into her harder and faster than he had the time before.

Hermione didn't notice at first that she was pressing her backside into him; however, she found that when she did, he would hit a spot inside her that made her want to turn to jelly. When she felt a sharp yank to her hair, she obeyed and followed where it was she was being guided.

Once her body was flush up against his, Hermione felt his hand travel south and start toying with her pleasure button. As her body began to tremble with the upcoming orgasm, she reached up and twisted her fingers in Draco's hair. Just a few seconds later, her loins exploded and her most intimate muscles fluttered around Draco's cock. As he spilled his seed inside her, he sank his fangs in her neck, causing her to thrash with another orgasm, twice as strong.

Once they had both stilled, Draco eased out of Hermione and they both lay down on the bed without a word. Hermione reached for her wand and cast cleansing charms on the both of them. When Draco pulled her against him, he realized her neck was still bleeding. Giving the wound a lick, he watched it heal before his eyes before he kissed his mate behind the ear.

"Are you alright, Angel? Did I hurt you?" Hermione smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"It was perfect, Dray. It was everything I'd imagined. Was it good for you?" He kissed her brow with a small smile.

"It was amazing, Sweets. I never thought we'd be able to do something like that. I love you." Hermione pressed a kiss to his chin with a smile.

"I love you too." She turned her head to face forward again and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, warm, and loved in Draco's arms.

A/N- Alright guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to write another chapter. I haven't abandoned this fic, I promise, but it will take me longer to update since I work full time now. Not to mention being a full time parent. Take pity on a girl! Anyways, lemme know what y'all think, ya know I love your thoughts. They're like chocolate and whiskey shots!

Love,

A


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, im gonna try to keep up writing at a decent pace. The last time lapse between my chapters was unacceptable and once again, I apologize. Let's hope that we can keep heading in the right direction...to the finish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Unfortunately. I can only wish this wonderful world of magic was all mine.

Chapter 13

September 28, 1998

Hermione couldn't keep the contented smile off her face as she headed to Herbology with Ginny. All the Gryffindor boys had run ahead, claiming they wanted to talk to Professor Sprout about the more dangerous plants they would be facing in the coming year. Hermione and Ginny, of course, knew this was a lie but let them run off so they could talk quidditch without either girl's input. Ginny turned a sly grin to the girl she was closest to.

"So how are things with you and Draco? I've wanted to ask for a bit but didn't want to do it in front of an audience. Mostly I want to know if he's as amazing in bed as I've heard." The grin only grew on the redhead's face as Hermione felt herself color. Hermione found it in herself to answer as she glared at her shoes.

"I really don't have anything to compare him to so I wouldn't know." Ginny blew out a breath, exasperated.

"You don't have to have anything to compare him to. You just need to know if he can get you off. It's really not that difficult." Hermione couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks.

"He's amazing. I never would have thought I'd be in the position that I'm in now, but I have to say that I don't mind it in the least." Ginny gave the combination of a snort and a giggle.

"Please just tell me that you're being responsible. A baby would not be good in your life, especially with the drama that already resides ther daily." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Of course I am. Madam Pomfrey gave me the potion the day she saw Draco with wings. I've already tested negative for the first time we were together, the only time we were together without protection." Ginny laughed under her breath.

"I'm glad, because I have a feeling those veela genes are going to make him super potent." Hermione twisted her face into a grimace as she took her seat in Greenhouse 3.

"As much as I think Draco is adorable, neither one of us is ready for a baby. Just wipe those thoughts out of your mind." Before either one could say another word, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, and Justin burst into the room, excitement in their eyes and quidditch commentary pouring from their lips. Hermione found herself unable to do anything but give a half smile and shake her head. If anyone had earned a break, it was Harry and Neville.

Once all the students were seated in their respective areas, Professor Sprout started her lecture, telling them that in the next two weeks they would be viewing hybrid plants and forming a speculative potion for its uses. Hermione was excited at the prospect, only beat out by Neville and his wide grin. She couldn't help but think they would make a perfect pair for the project, his love and knowledge of Herbology and hers for Potions.

However, Hermione found herself paired with Grace for the project. Knowing that Herbology wasn't one of the girl's stronger subjects, Hermione vowed to ask as many questions as she could and teach the younger Hufflepuff something along the way.

The two girls collaborated on the project for the rest of the class period, coming up with ways they would test the new plant for uses in the potion-making industry. When class finally ended, Hermione was satisfied that Grace would be as dedicated to the project as she was.

While the other Gryffindors made their way to the common room for their free period, Hermione made her way to Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. Of all remaining three houses, Ravenclaws were the closest to the Slytherins; Hermione didn't think she could face any rumors or trash talk from anyone today.

When Hermione took her seat in Arithmancy, she glancd up at the board to see if there were notes or an assignment to copy down on the chalkboard. When she found none, she groaned inwardly. This meant that they would be working on their projects during class time, meaning Hermione would have to deal with Padma Patil and whatever judgement she had already passed on , when she met Padma's eyes, she saw nothing but quiet acceptance in her eyes. Comforted by what she saw in the Ravenclaw's eyes, Hermione went to sit with her, dragging her overloaded bag with her. Over the next hour and half, not a single word was mentioned about Draco, Slytherins, or Parvati and Lavender.

As per usual, Hermione took much longer than needed to leave Arithmancy so she didn't run into the Slytherin crowd. When she made it to the Great Hall, all her friends were seated at their place at the end of the Slytherin table. When she took her seat between Draco and Harry, her veela wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hairline.

"Anybody mess with you, Sweets?" Hermione gave him a small smile as she shook her head.

"Of course not. All the Slytherins are scared of you and I always take my time after Arithmancy so I don't have to run the chance of an encounter with people that hate me." Harry interrupted before either one could take the conversation to a dangerous place

"I wonder what Professor Holloway is going to lecture on. He said we would all appreciate the content and learn loads. Makes me somewhat curious." Hermione couldn't help but tilt her mouth upwards into a small smile

"I have no idea. Guess all we can do is just wait and see." Small talk passed the rest of the meal, Hermione asking Neville for the right to ask questions on their Herbology project. which he instantly answered with an 'of course'. WhIle Grace headed off towards Divination, the rest of their group headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione couldn't help but lean into Draco and savor when his arm snaked around her waist.

The small group took seats next to each other once in the classroom, waiting for the American professor to make an appearance. When he did finally appear, he waved bright blue sparks before he ordered them to be quiet. Professor Holloway wasted no time before he launched into his lecture.

"Today's lecture is going to be very informative so you need to pay attention. There will be a test over this class." The class as a whole perked up, eager to hear such an exciting lesson. Professor Holloway began to pace the length of his classroom slowly.

"Today's lesson is going to be about werewolves. I learned that you were all taught by one, in your third year, and this fact distresses me. While werewolves cannot control their nature, they are still unacceptable to keep in your company. They are always dangerous and a constant plague to the wizarding society. The following features are only a few of what separate them from not only humans but simple wolves as well." Hermione couldn't help but reel in surprise and disgust.

She watched as her Professor strutted through the room, listing off the facts about werewolves. He berated them, called them ferocious creatures, and ennumerated the reasons why wizarding society would be better off without them. Once he stopped long enough to take a breath, Hermione could keep her silence no longer. Pulling herself to her full, unimpressive height, Hermione squared her shoulders and hardened her eyes as she began to speak.

"Professor, I have to say that your views on werewolves are extremely judgemental and entirely incorrect in a lot of instances. The only time that werewolves are uncontrolled is during the full moon. With wolfsbane, their human mind remains and they are no harm to anyone. Don't tell me I am too young to know, I know the difference and have seen it numerous times. Until you have seen the difference, I don't want to hear your bigotry anymore. It's like the war all over again." Hermione couldn't help but pull air through her nose faster than normal. Professor Holloway narrowed his eyes at her, singling in on the lone voice of the crowd speaking against him.

"Miss Granger, I have been extremely patient in your views of the less fortunate but I will not tolerate this behavior in my classroom. There are many studies that confirm exactly what I just told you. There is no bigotry involved in my situation, only facts. You will report for detention tonight, six til ten in the trophy room. Your head of house will be notified, as will the Headmistress. There will be respect and order in my classroom." Hermione was floored at his declaration. In no way had he lost order of his class. Before she could speak, Harry stood and gave the professor a hard look.

"If you're giving Hermione a detention for having a differing opinion, you better give me one too. My father's best friend was a werewolf and we've seen him with wolfsbane and without. We've been there when he transformed and witnessed the pain he had to go through, month after month. The fact that you have no pity for a person that goes through excruciating pain every month to become something they hate makes me sick. My father's friend was one of the most decent people I've ever known. He fought and died for the Light, fighting for our freedom. I feel that he deserves some respect, as do the other werewolves that fought and died for our cause. There were many. Not that I would expect you to know since you're American and all, not caring about Britain's petty problems." Silence reined in the classroom until Professor Holloway cleared his throat and let the anger he felt escape into his voice.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you stop talking. You don't know nearly as much as I do when it comes to the war and those that participated in it. You may have killed Voldemort but I have more knowledge on the rest of the events of the war than you do. Sit down or you will have detention with Miss Granger." Harry openly and loudly scoffed at his professor.

"You may know events, Professor, but I guarantee you that you don't know the people. If you had known Remus Lupin just a tiny bit, you wouldn't be spouting this shite. I guarantee you, almost every werewolf out there is horrified at what they become and would give anything to get back at Greyback for what he did to them. Guess who killed Greyback and got payback for all those werewolves, including Remus? Hermione. Not because she's malicious or bloodthirsty, but because she knew what horrors he had caused others to suffer through. Because he was about to turn another student, kill them. There's a far cry from being bloodthirsty and malicious on purpose and living through an experience because you have no other choice." Professor Holloway's face went red but he remained in control of his temper.

"Mr. Potter, you can report for detention at the same time and place as Miss Granger. Anyone else feel the need to serve attention?" After a full minutes silence, Ron finally stood up.

He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke tremulously as first but slowly gaining confidence.

"Give me a detention. I knew Remus for years, really knew him. He wasn't savage or wanted revenge on society. You may know facts, but we know people. We wouldn't have placed our trust in him if we hadn't believed in him as a person." Professor Holloway stalked to the side of Ron's desk narrowing his eyes at the young man.

"Very well, dention with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, cleaning trophies from six til ten tonight. Enjoy your time reuniting." When no more was said, Professor Holloway gave a quick assignment and hurried out of the room

Hermione gathered her blank parchment, realizing she had taken no notes on the lecture. As Draco stood to head her way, she resigned herself to going to the library to do research on werewolves. Hermione could feel the anger inside her growing as she walked silently to the door with her veela. Harry laid a hand on her shoulder as he walked past with Ginny.

"Don't let it bother you, 'Mi. We've had detention before, we'll make it through this one just like all the others." Hermione was only able to give the briefest of nods before Draco pulled her into a hidden alcove.

"What was that, Hermione? You knew you were going to get a detention but you still spoke up. Now you have four hours of detention with the Weasel. Who cares what one professor thinks of werewolves?" Hermione felt the anger bubble she had thus far kept below the surface burst. Throwing her boyfriend's hand off her arm, she couldn't stop the flow of words that spilled from her mouth.

"I care because he's a professor and he's teaching bigotry and prejudice to the next generation. I know what it's like being something that most people hate by no fault of your own. Werewolves wish every single day that they could be human again, be accepted by their peers. I spent almost every day wishing I was a pureblood, at least a halfblood, just so I could live a normal life without being tormented for my blood status. Professor Holloway standing in front of that class and telling them what savages werewolves are, how the world would be better off without them, is no different then you and your friends telling me and everyone you knew that I was filthy and the world didn't need mudbloods in it. If four hours of detention is the price I have to pay for maybe making one person's view change, I'll gladly pay it. What this world needs is more acceptance and less ignorance." The Gryffindor saw the look of horror pass over Draco's face as she turned around and stalked away from him.

With anger burning brightly inside her, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall to eat an early dinner before her detention. She really wasn't looking forward to four hours of cleaning trophies but she had meant every word she had spat at her boyfriend. If she had cast doubt on just one person's view on werewolves, Hemione would consider it four hours well spent. She was five bites into her meal when Harry sat down next to her and began to serve himself.

"Where's your veela at? You two are usually attached at the hip, especially since the attack on you and Gin." Hermione couldn't help but snort at his observation. After finishing her bite, she gave a carefully constructed answer.

"I think he's a bit angry at me for getting detention and the reasons I gave him as to why I don't care. Either way, I did what I felt was right and if he doesn't like it, too bad." Harry widened his eyes at her statement before he frowned slightly. After giving her a critical look, he jumped headfirst into a conversation he was sure he'd regret.

"Is this really about the werewolves or is this about how you were treated by Draco? I have to admit there are similarities between the two." Hermione's hand froze halfway to her mouth, irritated that her friend was taking this line of questioning.

"Honestly, it's about both. The way the professor spoke of the wolves makes me sick. When Draco was cross with me for saying something, I told him that what Professor Holloway had done to the wolves was no different than what he used to do to me about my blood status. I really didn't wait around for a response after I told him my thoughts on the matter." Harry gave her a sympathetic look before he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll all work out, 'Mi. Just hang in there and remember that he isn't like that anymore, not to mention that you've forgiven him for all that kid's stuff." Hermione only nodded before they were joined by the rest of their friends. As Draco took the seat next to her, he laid his hand on her thigh, rubbing softly. When Hermione looked at him and acknowledged him, she felt him take her hand in his so as to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Dinner was a boisterous affair, her friends talking and laughing about the latest gossip and newest assignments. Hermione couldn't help but notice the strange looks that she was receiving from Theo and Blaise. At ten minutes til six, Harry and Hermione both rose, saying their goodbyes before heading towards the trophy room.

'Bravery and Brains' arrived first, where they waited patiently for Professor Holloway to arrive. Ron skulked in two minutes til six, just before their illustrious professor. When he breezed in, he simply gave them a dirty look as he pointed to the rags on the ground and then the trophies.

"You three have til ten to clean all the trophies. I suggest getting started." Without a word, the three Gryffindors grabbed a rag and headed to a seperate corner, all three working in silence.

Hermione had silently hoped that Ron would try to reconnect with her and Harry. She wasn't sure that she could forget his treatment of her but she hated losing his friendship. Hermione knew that Harry missed having him as a friend but she also knew that Harry would never let him back in his circle without an apology. Not that she blamed him. She herself demanded a heartfelt apology before she would even consider forgiveness.

However, Ron was completely silent for the duration of their detention. Hermione could see the tension that he carried in his back and shoulders, making him appear rigid. Harry didn't appear to be in a better state but she knew that it was the fact that Ron was there that made him so tense. Detention wasn't anything new for Harry, definitely nothing to get upset about.

When Professor Holloway returned at ten, the three Gryffindors had an unreadable mask on their faces. Their teacher dismissed them, but not before stopping Hermions on her way out.

"For future reference, Miss Granger, unless you have a question in my class, keep your mouth closed. I will not have a slip of a girl trying to upstage her professor with her ideals. Professor McGonagall would like to see you now, for your monthly Head meeting. Rest assured, she has been informed of your disruption in class." Hermione kept an impassive face until her professor stepped out of her way, letting her pass. When she was a corridor down from the trophy room, Hermione found Harry waiting on her.

"Go on, Harry, apparently I have to go deal with the Headmistress. She wants to have the monthly Head meeting." Harry nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before heading in the opposite direction. Hermione straightened her spine and hardened her resolve as she strode down the corridor, ready to face her most respected Professor.

-O-

Draco couldnt help but show his surprise at his mate's words to him about how she felt about werewolves. When he realized that she had quit speaking and was gone, the Slytherin Prince was able to truly reflect on her words.

It was true, he had been horrible to her leading up to the war, even since they returned to school this year. He could admit that he had been the worst to her. However, he had never really thought about how it made her feel, only the serious lack of respect he had had for her. Draco had always seen her as untouchable, strong to a fault, because he had never brought her to tears. Now he couldn't get the image of her out of his head, her telling him that she had wished every day that she was a pureblood to simply live in peace and acceptance.

The fact that he had shaken her, hurt her for years, to the point where she wished she was a different person broke his heart. As he headed out of the alcove, he could only imagine how it had felt to have wonderful parents, a wonderful life with true friends, and still wish you could be someone different. Draco had always wished for that, for a new life, but his current situation had been far from ideal.

A few corridors from the Great Hall, the Malfoy scion ran into Theo and Blaise, both heading to dinner as well. Theo gave him an odd look before he spoke.

"Where's 'Mi? You two are usually inseparable." Draco couldn't help but heave a deep sigh before answering.

"I think she's angry with me, I'm not sure." Draco gave the two a brief synopsis of the conversation he had had with his mate. When he was finished, his two friends gave him an incredulous look. Theo was the first to speak.

"You thought that you never hurt her? You wished her to die almost daily and that doesn't just roll off a person's back. Honesyly, I'm surprised she didn't curse you when you asked her what she was doing." Draco wiped a hand down his face as he felt himself sink lower because of his actions.

"Well, I feel terrible and I'm just going to have to apologize to her." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder as they headed the rest of the way into the Great Hall.

When Draco saw his mate sitting at the table alone with only Harry, he felt even worse. Not only had he made her feel terrible, their professor had isolated her and brought all her feelings of inadequacy to the surface. It was in that moment that Draco made a snap decision. He was going to speak to McGonagall. If Hermione wanted to affect change, change people's opinion, she would never be able to do it with their professor working against her. When Hermione stood to leave, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head and told her he would wait up for her.

When she been gone for a few minutes, Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and exited through the staff door to her office, Draco assumed. Bidding his friends farewell, Draco stealthily made his way through the corridors to the Headmistress' office. The gargoyle opened instantly once he'd given the password. Professor McGonagall's eyes were narrowed as he made his way in and took a seat. When she finally spoke, there was a hint of irritation mingling with the curiosity.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Malfoy? It's not normal that I see you in here for no discernible reason." Draco took a breath, trying to decide the best way to go about speaking with her.

"I'm here to discuss the reasons behind Hermione's detention tonight." McGonagall looked surprised, confusion clouding her features.

"I wasn't aware she had detention. What happened?" Draco outlined the high points of what had transpired in Defense Against the Dark Arts and his brief conversation with Hermione afterwards. She remained quiet while he spoke, only nodding in the appropriate places. When he concluded his speech, she could only look on in confusion.

"I understand how terrible what he said was but I'm failing to see what it is you want me to do." Draco gave a small laugh.

"I'm just asking you to talk to her and try to help her. She simply wants no more prejudice in the world." The Headmistress gave him a small smile of her own.

"Understood, Mr. Malfoy. I will inform the professor that I am having our monthly meeting after her detention. I'll speak with her and we'll go from there on our options." Draco rose and bowed graciously.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I shall return at ten tonight then." Draco let himself out of the office, heading for the library to do his homework.

The Slytherin Prinice worked tirelessly on his homework, finally finishing his last assignment three hours later. He was just beginning to pack his things up when Ginny and Neville showed up, both researching information on their new Herbology assignment. Draco stuck around for a bit, unwilling to go back to the utter silence of the Head rooms. How he had survived in solitude before Hermione, he would never understand.

It was five til ten when Draco finally excused himself, Head duties being his excuse for the evening. He was alone, as was the room, when he entered the Headmisress' he nor Professor McGonagall spoke until they heard the gargoyle begin to slide open at the sound of the password. Hermione headed towards the seat that she would be accompanying that night and took her seat. Draco kept a straight face while the Headmistress began to speak.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy informed me of the events in your class today. He came to me wanting me to help you on your quest. However, I am at a complete loss as to how to go about that. I cannot tell Professor Holloway what to teach in his class and there will be no terminating him now that the year has began, at least not without an extremely good reason. I feel that I can only apologize for the embarrassment you have suffered due to your professor's actions." Draco instantly felt anger overtake him. She had mentioned none of this him when they had spoken earlier. Unable to hold his tongue, he let loose all the things he needed to say to the Headmistress.

"Did this suddenly become political, Professor? When we spoke earlier, you made it seem like you could help her. I wouldn't have subjected her to this otherwise. She could be sleeping, doing homework, or hell, eating cake rather than wasting her time with this conversation." Anger flashed in the older woman's eyes.

"This decision is far from political, Mr. Malfoy. This conversation needed to be had and it needed to be had with Miss Granger, not yourself. You may be her mate but you are not her keeper." Draco opened his mouth to speak again but Hermione held up her hand to cut him off.

"The Headmistress is right, Draco. I need to hear this conversation, not you, and you are not my keeper no matter how much I love you. Thank you for trying though, I appreciate it." When Draco said nothing in return, the Head Girl turned her attention to her Professor.

"I thought about this during my detention, Professor, and I was certain I could let it go. Until Professor Holloway stopped me on my way out and informed me that he would not be spoken to the way he was by a 'slip of a girl' and that I was to keep my mouth shut in class. When he can't let it go, don't expect me to. This is what I propose. He reteaches that lesson and gives an apology for the things he said about werewolves or I'm going to be in contact with Rita Skeeter from the Prophet. I have ways of making her do what I want and I'll have her write a story, one highlighting how a Hogwarts professor is carrying on the tradition of the war. I think people have had enough prejudice and bigotry. When she spins it from the angle of what he's preaching was one of the causes of the war, the wizarding population is going to be enraged. I'm fairly certain the Board of Governors will find the outcry from the parents and the public alike a good enough reason to terminate our wonderful Professor Holloway."

Silence reigned in the Headmistress' office. Draco recognized the look of determination on Hermione's face, a flicker of defiance lighting up her eyes. McGonagall, however, looked irate. She took a deep breath before she spoke to the Head Girl.

"So you mean to blackmail both Professor Holloway and I in order to get what you want? You're willing to let our world think badly of your school in order to accomplish this task?" Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I loved Remus Lupin, he helped me through some difficult times when I was down about my blood status. He was the only one in the Order who knew exactly how I felt, being shunned for something he had no control over. I will fight for his cause until I can't anymore. When I change the laws regarding werewolves, it will be in his name. I guarantee you, when I do, I plan on visiting our Professor and making sure he knows he is no match for a girl with a cause." Draco sat in stunned silence as he realized just how far his girlfriend would go to get what she wanted. It was a Slytherin trait he admired. Professor McGonagall's face, however, was stone for a good minute before she cracked a small smile.

"I'm impressed, Miss Granger. Ambition is a trait that I admire. I can't make him teach a certain lesson, but I will tell him of your plan. I will even go so far as to tell him he's being ridiculous if he thinks he can win against the paper when the article is based on a war heroine's experience. I will let you know his response. You will go far, Miss Granger, and I'm glad to see you use that ruthlessness to help others. Go now, both of you, before I decide I'm being daft. Goodnight." His mate's lips turned upwards into a semblance of a smile as stood stood.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything." Draco stood and followed the Gryffindor out of the office. Neither spoke until they made it to their rooms but the Slytherin Prince could feel the happiness radiating off his mate. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Draco swung Hermione up in his arms with a smile.

"That was brilliant, Sweets, I'm so proud of you. You are going to be a force to be reckoned with once you're in the Ministry." Hermione clasped her hands around his neck as she let out a soft giggle.

"I hope so, Dray, I really do. I hate to cut this short but I really want to go to sleep. My day has been long, my back hurts, and I'm going to have to have rest in order to get my homework done tomorrow since I'll have twice as much." Draco kissed her hairline before he went to his own room to retrieve a set of pajama pants. When he returned to Hermione's room, he found her awake in bed, waiting for him.

Once he was behind her in the bed, arm thrown around her waist protectively, Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck, a scant inch from her mark. A small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth, making him smile.

Draco leaned forward and began to tease her, pressing kisses around the mark. When he let his tongue trail over the scarred flesh, his mate pressed her backside into his groin, making him feel the heat radiating from her core. Draco smiled against her skin before he gave the mark a nip, he teeth grazing the spot over and over. He felt her hand snake over her shoulder and into his hair, fisting it tightly. When her world finally shattered, Draco could feel the pleasure radiating through her whole body. As she caught her breath, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Sweets, I have to apologize to you for the horrible things I've said and done to you. I never realized it caused you so much pain and the fact that I'm the cause makes me want to die inside. It literally makes my chest hurt. I can only hope you're able to forgive me. I'll be with you every step of the way when it comes to the werewolves." Hermione rolled towards him in his embrace, eyes dangerously wet and wide smile gracing her perfect lips. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip before she pressed a quick kiss to his chin.

"I already forgave you, there's no need to ask or apologize again. Even though I've forgiven you, it still hurts when I stop and think about it. I'll get over it eventually, just please try to be patient with me. I know you love me now and that's what matters. That is enough atonement for the wrongs you've caused me. Don't let this bother you so much that its causing you physical pain. All will be well." Draco searched her eyes for insincerity but found none. He pulled her flush against him, head pillowed against his chest. After dragging his hand through her long waves, he kissed her forehead.

"Youre more than this prat deserves, Angel. Thank you." He felt the hum of soft laughter against his hard chest. When she spoke again, it wass with a trace of amusement.

"Don't call me Angel, prat." With a bark of laughter of his own, he kissed her again, pulled her tight to him once again, and let sleep overcome him.

A/N- I know this chapter makes Hermione seem very un-Gryffindorish, you know, the black mail and ambition. However, I feel as though every person has traits of every house and she brings out all her guns when tackling a project she cares about. Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter and will let me know what ya think. Opinions make me smile ((:

Love,

A


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Hope the last chapter met y'alls expectations...I'm pretty excited to be back writing again. You guys get a new character this chapter, I hope y'all like her. Anyways, I better quit rambling so I can whip this chapter out. Once more into the breach, my friends!

Disclaimer: I tried to make a deal with the devil so I could lay claim to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. However, something about a restraining order came up in the conversation. Alas, no deals for me.

Chapter 14

October 5, 1998

Draco woke a little at a time, aware that his mate was squirming in his arms. He wasn't even completely awake when he felt himself being pushed flat on his back. His attention didn't snap to full alert until he felt lips on his.

His mate had climbed atop him, straddling his hips, while her mouth came down and captured his. The intensity with which she kissed him brought him to a near-instant arousal. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she ground her core into the throbbing erection pressing against her.

Draco couldn't resist the urge to reach up and grip her arse, quite firmly, squeezing it with every grind. There would probably be bruises later for him to feel bad about, but he didn't give it a second thought at the moment. Hermione scrambled down his legs pulling his boxers off as she slid down.

The Malfoy scion didn't get more than a second to contemplate what she was doing before she had executed her plan. Without a moment's hesitation, he felt her mouth on his cock. She was wary at first as she began to press kisses and little licks to his length. At his gasps of pleasure, she became more confident and began plunging his cock into her mouth, slowly at first but quickly gauging what made him feel good and making adjustments.

Draco couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure as he felt her tongue swirl around his head. When he felt the back of her throat, there was no holding back the instinct to fist his hands in her waves and fuck her mouth just a little faster. Her fingers toying with his bollocks sent him over the edge into bliss; Draco felt himself empty for what seemed a long time into her throat He watched in fascination as her throat worked at swallowing his seed with his cock still in her mouth.

As Hermione pulled her mouth off his erection, she gave it a suck, cleaning him off with her tongue. After a quick wipe to her lips, she lay down on the bed next to him, small smile playing at her lips. Draco was floored at her words.

"I'm sorry it wasn't the greatest but I've never done that before. I've wanted to try it for a long time though." Draco couldn't speak for a few moments. When he did, he knew his voice wavered.

"My sweet witch, what gives you the impression that you weren't amazing?" Hermione wouldn't meet his gaze as she answered.

"You had to help me, you grabbed my head and made yourself finish." Draco couldn't hold back the smirk that blossomed on his face. However, when Hermione looked up and saw his expeession, hurt clouded her eyes before she leapt from the bed, surprisingly fast.

"Just because I haven't experience with anyone else and I'm insecure about it doesn't give you the right to laugh at me. Piss off, Malfoy. Draco followed her off the bed, in all his naked glory, and grabbed her round the waist to stop her from leaving.

"Hermione Jean, you stop right there and listen to me. I wasn't laughing at you, I was smirking. I couldn't help but be amused at the fact that my reactions mean I fucking loved what you did, that it was amazing, not that it was terrible. I've never been able to be that free to react with a girl before, nor have I found one that would allow me to do those things to her. You were fabulous and I greatly enjoyed myself. For the record, you are the best I've ever had when it comes to anything. I never shared an intimate moment with a female in my life, not until the night of your first nightmare. Not only do you feel good, I feel good when I'm with you. There is no need for you to feel insecure. Please believe me." When the fight went out of her and she sagged into him, he knew that she was no longer angry.

Draco took advantage of the moment and their position when he slid his hands up her shirt, ghosting over her sides and giving her goosebumps. He started with the tender spot behind her ear, kissing it softly, until she gave a long sigh and tilted her head, giving him better access. When his lips touched her mark, she moaned and pressed her back into his chest.

The veela pulled her shirt off, his hands roaming over her skin as though it was silk. When his deft fingers found her nipples, tugging on them lightly, Hermione's head fell back against his shoulder, eyes closed. Draco let his hands travel to ger curvy hips, shoving the scrap of lace she wore down her legs.

The Slytherin Prince slid his fingers down her slit to see if she was ready. Dipping his fingers inside her, his mate began to buck her hips against his hand. Draco walked her a few steps forward and leaned her against the wall. Grasping her hips in both hands, the head of his cock found her entrance. After teasing her for a few moments, Draco slid inside her, savoring the feel of her sweet curves against his hard body.

A moan escaped the pink lips of his mate, driving Draco over the edge. He could tell his eyes had changed, pitch black, because he caged Hermione against the wall, leaned his weight on her so she couldn't move, and began to piston into her with relentless energy. Her hands traveled over her head, locking around Draco's neck pulling a moan from her that he had never heard before.

To drive her over the edge with him, his hand found its way to her pleasure pearl, stroking it at first, then giving it a savage pinch. He felt the pleasure burst inside her, which he drew out with a lick to her mark. When he exploded inside her, his knees went weak and he saw stars.

Once he had eased out of her, Draco led her back to the bed where they both snuggled into each other for another hour. When his stomach growled, Hermione gave a small laugh and pushed herself off the bed and towards the loo.

"Come on, Dray, let's go eat breakfast. It sounds like you worked up an appetite." Once he was in his own room, Draco reflected a bit on the experience he had just had. Never had he felt the urge to push a girl against the wall and shag her senseless. His mate stirred something within him that inspired him to reach new heights, for both her and himself.

Draco couldn't help but wonder if this was normal for every veela and his mate, or if it was just him and Hermione. From what the Headmistress had intimated, he was extremely powerful. Would this make the bond between he and his mate more powerful? There weren't many times that Draco missed his father, but this was one of them. Was it like this for his parents? Were they both powerful?

Looking back on his childhood and how his parents had acted towards each other, he really couldn't wager a guess. They were both able to conceal the fact that they were veela from him so he really couldn't answer any questions based on their actions. Vowing to do more research on the matter and on his family, he quickly dressed and met Hermione by the door.

They both had their cloaks with them since it was a Hogsmeade weekend and they would all be going directly after breakfast. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Draco took a pouch of galleons out of his cloak pocket and handed it to Hermione. She gave him a confused look which only endeared her to him more. He smiled indulgently and gave her an explanation.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, Sweets. It's money so you can buy something if it catches your fancy. I know all the girls want to go shopping." Hermione looked enraged.

"I have money, Draco. Just because my parents don't want anything to do with me doesn't mean that they didn't set me up for life if they died. Which technically by muggle standards, they did. I'm not some fling that you shag and then hand out money to so you feel less guilty about ditching her." Draco pulled her up short, incredulous look on his face.

"Is that what you think you are to me?" Hermione gave a sharp shake of her head.

"No, I don't think that. However, I still don't want to be treated like that. Everyone already thinks I'm after you for your money, which is far from the truth. I would never want you to believe that." Draco smiled inwardly at her explanation.

"Mia, I know you're not with me for my money. It's the phenomenal sex." When she began to swat his arm, he laughed and took her wrists in his hand.

"Angel, my father didn't make good choices and he didn't give good advice. There are only a handful of phrases that I believe were good advice. One was to sow your oats, have fun with all the girls you wanted, but when you found one you cared about, never play with her heart. The other was that if you committed to someone, you take care of them. When my mother married my father, he received her massive dowry. My father never touched it, said it was his duty to take care of my mother, not her family's. The whole sum is still sitting in the vault it was moved to when they said their vows. I know you were brought up muggle, where independence is smiled on and women take care of themselves. However, I was raised a pureblood aristocratic prat who was taught from the cradle you always take care of your family and you always treat a woman with respect. Please take the money. Besides, think of it as yours. If you accept me, eventually we'll end up married. If you dont, I'll die and I'll leave it all to you anyways." He saw her resolve crack and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She spoke into his chest.

"You really are a pain in my arse, you know that, right? I'll take the money for Godric's sake." He smiled into her hair, glad he had won this fight. It made him feel a bit better about taking her choices away from her.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they made their way to their table, where the whole group had gathered. The pair greeted their friends and sat down, eating quickly so they could all leave soon. Everyone around them was making plans for their trip, their group of friends included. Draco was silent, as was Hermione, but they both followed the conversation.

Ginny, Luna, and Grace wanted to go shopping so Hermione was going to be drug with them. Ginny even promised they could stop at the bookstore if she came. Draco smiled as she finally gave in after the bookstore was offered. Harry wanted to go to the new Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, Honeydukes, the quidditch shop, and find Ginny a present. The other boys all agreed to go so Draco acquiesced without a fight.

Their whole group made their way to the carriages after eating, surprised that they all fit in one. The journey was only ten minutes, but Draco noticed that the chatter was just as loud and boisterous as it had been at breakfast. When the group crawled out of the carriage just outside of the Three Broomsticks, Draco couldn't help but feel as though things would go terribly wrong and Hermione would get hurt.

After asking Hermione to get him a couple specific books at the bookshop, he pressed a kiss to her temple before he watched the four girls head off in the direction of the boutiques. When he was sure the girls would out of range, Draco turned to Harry.

"So what kind of gift are you wanting to get Ginny?" Harry shrugged a little.

"Maybe a really amazing quidditch present. Ginny gets more money from her family than Ron ever did because she's a girl and needs clothes. The Weasleys still don't have much money though. They received a payoff from the Ministry for their help in the war but they're far from wealthy. Not to mention they would give up all the money they had to have Fred back. Still, there are a lot of things Ginny wants and deserves but they can't afford. The girl is a quidditch nut so that's where I'm leaning." Draco nodded absentmindedly.

"When's Hermione's birthday? I need to start thinking about a gift to get her." Harry grimaced before he answered.

"You missed it by two weeks or so. It was September 19. She didn't want Ginny or I to remind anyone because she didn't want any mail or gifts from anyone. She doesn't like attention to begin with and she was even more horrified by the war heroine thing added in. I figured she had told you though." Draco couldn't help the flash of annoyance he felt at not being told. Instead he gave Harry a smile.

"Well, she'll just be getting a gift late this year. I'm going to head to the jewelry shop, I'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks." Harry smiled and nodded, letting the blond head off to take care of his business.

Now Draco just had to find the perfect gift.

-O-

Hermione's back and feet hurt. She was miserable and really just wanted to go to the bookshop, but Ginny insisted on one more stop. Hermione had learned long ago not to complain when it came to shopping with Ginny. The redhead was a force to be reckoned with.

Hermione had allowed Ginny to dress her in numerous outfits, had even bought a couple. They were still a casual style, new skinny jeans, a new skirt, off the shoulder shirts and boots. Hermione dreaded the last store most though. Lingerie. Ginny wanted to buy a new set to surprise Harry with.

As the girls entered the high end shop, Hermione felt completely uncomfortable and out of place. It was at this moment that she realized she was going to be there for awhile; Grace and Luna seemed just as excited to be there as Ginny was. Determined to make the best of it, Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs.

It wasn't long at all until Ginny drug over an employee, spinning a story about Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger and she wishes to be fitted so she can buy the correct size bra. Once you've discovered her size, she wants to see a set in each color you have; she'll determine which sets she wants after that time." Hermione was horrified but Ginny was grinning wickedly. The shopkeeper looked delighted and drug Hermione into the fitting room.

The mortification of the the situation didn't dissipate because the shopkeeper vanished her clothes so she could be fitted. The woman was extremely friendly, chatting about everything under the sun, not even requiring answers from Hermione. The whole process took ten minutes and the Gryffindor was allowed to dress and exit the fitting room.

However, once she was settled again, the keeper came back and drug her to a large table in the back. On it was every cut and color of lingerie she could showed up at precisely this moment, claiming to be there to help select some sexy pieces for her friend.

Hermione only personally chose three sets; one in royal purple satin, a crimson silk, and a forrest green lace. Ginny, however, spied her sack of money from Draco and had different ideas. Even though she agreed with Hermione's choices, she insisted on more than three choices. Before Hermione even really realized what she was getting, the shopkeeper had bagged up her three chosen sets plus sets in bright pink, royal blue, ice blue, black, white, yellow, and leaf green. When she saw the price for all the lingerie, the Gryffindor almost keeled over in shock but the payment barely seemed to make a dent in the bag of coins from Draco.

Hermione flat out refused to do anymore clothes shopping so she drug the girls to the bookshop. She browsed for an hour before she finally tracked down the three books Draco had wanted and one that she got him because she thought he would enjoy it. It was quite reluctantly that she left the bookshop, but knew if she didn't go meet her friends, they'd track her down and drag her out.

As the four girls made their way towards the Three Broomsticks, Hermione went over the five books she had bought in her mind, trying to decide which one she wanted to read first. She was completely lost in thought when she was slammed into by a distraught girl. Hermione righted herself as she tried to see who had run into her. The girl was in tears.

"Leslie? Is everything alright? Are you ok?" The girl blushed red and hung her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean to run you over, I was just heading back to the castle." The Head Girl part of her personality kicked in and she had to make sure that nobody had harmed the painfully shy sixth year Gryffindor.

"Why are you so upset? Has anyone bothered you while you were here?" Leslie shook her head.

"No, nobody was bothering me. I just got in a terrible argument with my best friend. Since she left me alone to go off with her boyfriend afterwards, I decided to go back to the castle. Hogsmeade isn't any fun when you're by yourself." Hermione had seen the girl around the common room in Gryffindor Tower and knew she only had one real friend. If the girl had just left her alone to run off with her boyfriend, the younger girl would be feeling terrible. Hermione gave her a small smile before speaking.

"Why don't you come in with us and have a butterbeer? It'll help you calm down. Then you won't be alone." The sixth year girl glanced at the other three girls.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Grace gave a musical laugh.

"Of course we don't mind, silly. We're just going to go meet the boys, have some drinks, and listen to quidditch talk, I'm sure." Leslie gave a small laugh.

"Well, it sounds more fun than sitting by myself at the castle." Ginny linked arms with the girl and marched her back into the Three Broomsticks, chatting constantly to fill the empty space. As they approached the table where the boys were seated, Luna broke into Ginny's chatter.

"You know, Leslie, if you want to speak at all, you're going to have to just interrupt. This group never shuts up otherwise." Ginny stuck out her tongue and Leslie smiled. Draco, Blaise, and Theo all rose to their feet when the group of girls approached, showcasing their pureblood pedigrees.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her to her seat next to him. Leslie sat in the last free seat between Ginny and Blaise. Hermione gave the group a smile as she began to speak.

"Guys, this is Leslie Pritchard, a sixth year Gryffindor who is going to be joining us for awhile. She didn't want to head to the castle by herself so we offered to go with her. Leslie, you know Ginny, Luna, and Grace. Well, I suppose you know Harry and Neville as well. This is Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, all eighth year Slytherins." There was a chorus of hellos before Theo made his way to the bar to order drinks for the group. Hermione felt Draco lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Well, I see that you spent some money. Please tell me you didn't just buy the books I wanted...tell me you spent a little money on yourself." Hermione's mind flashed to the small fortune she had. spent in the lingerie shop alone.

"Yes, I spent a fortune, thanks to Ginny seeing your monogrammed coin purse while we were shopping." Draco gave her an amused grin.

"I guarantee you, you didn't spend near enough. How much is the fortune you spent?" Hermione felt the flush creeping up her face so she lowered her gaze.

"I spent almost three hundred galleons on three outfit and five hundred galleons on ten sets of lingerie and three little nighties. Ginny's bullying knows no bounds." Draco wore his emotionless mask for a full minute before he broke down into laughter.

"Sweets, you didn't spend anything. My mother would spend three times that on a new dress every week. If her habit didn't break the Malfoy fortune, your little expenditure surely won't. I have to know now...did you buy any green knickers?" Hermione couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter. She leaned towards him conspiratorally, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I bought forrest green and leaf green, along with an array of different colors. I'm sure you can find it in yourself to enjoy them." While they had been conversing with each other, Hermione hadn't been paying attention to the conversation around them. Theo waved his hand at them, grin on his face.

"What you think, 'Mi? You and Draco in?" Hermione was a tad embarrassed to be caught not paying attention so she nodded.

"Sure, count us in." Theo gave her a half smile and she knew he knew she hadn't been listening. When he nodded, she thought she was off the hook. Blaise turned to Leslie, charming smile on his face.

"You should join us tonight, Leslie. It'll be a good time and you could find some other friends along the way." Leslie blushed at his attentions but nodded just the same.

"Alright, I'll be there. Heads dorms at seven thirty. Got it." Hermione looked to the group for a clue as to what was happening. When Draco gave her an imperceptible nod, she knew she would be alright. Damn his veela hearing. He smiled a little to the group before he stood, holding out his hand to Hermione. She was paying attention when Draco looked straight at Theo.

"I'm going to trust you and Blaise are able to sneak firewhiskey into the school without me. Hermione and I have planning to do for the New Years Ball and if i know her, she has five assignments to complete before she'll play tonight. See you all at half seven." Hermione said her quick goodbyes and went with Draco, bursting to know what was happening.

The fact that firewhiskey was involved made her nervous. It wasn't that she had anything against drinking; she just had very little experience with it and didn't want to make a complete fool of herself. However, if there was anyone she could trust herself with when she had no mental faculties, it was Draco and Harry. They began walking back to the castle and Hermione gave Draco an impatient look.

"Are you going to make me ask? You know I don't have super hearing powers." Draco laughed a deep laugh.

"You agreed we would host a party for our friends. Drinking, some Wizards Truth, all pretty par for the course. Are you regretting not admitting you had no idea what he was talking about?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she moved into his side.

"A little. I've never been drunk. I don't want to make a complete fool of myself." Draco threaded his hand in her hair.

"I won't let you drink too much, Angel. No vomiting and no making a fool of yourself. The trick is to drink little sips all night long and make sure you tell the truth." Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll play. It's not like I have anything to hide." Draco gave her an indulgent smile before he leaned down to kiss her.

-O-

Upon reaching the castle, Draco steered his mate to their rooms, deciding that the best place for the rest of the day's activities would be there. Hermione settled on the couch with her bag, fresh parchment and a new quill. Before she could begin, however, Draco sat next to her and took her hands in his. She looked worried for a brief moment before he spoke.

"I bought you something today, Sweets." She started to protest but Draco cut her off.

"I got it for your birthday because Harry told me it was on the nineteenth of last month when I asked him. We were together, why didn't you tell me?" She looked truly startled at his revelation.

"It wasn't important. I had decided in August that I wasn't going to celebrate my birthday, had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I didn't want well wishes or gifts. I simply wanted to feel normal and that never would have happened if everyone had seen or heard that it was my birthday. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be so angry." Draco heaved a sigh. Of course she wanted to feel normal.

"I'm not angry, Sweets. I simply didn't understand why you wouldn't tell me it was your birthday. Did you think I would make a big deal out of it anyways?" Surprise flitted through her eyes and he could feel that she felt bad about not telling him

"Honestly, what day it was didn't pass through my mind. If you would have asked me when it was I would have told you. I truly just didn't think about it. The birthday before, Harry, Ron, and I were on the run, Ron's too, and they weren't very pleasant. Ron almost lost his arm and was healing on my birthday and we were in the middle of the woods for Ron's. It was only a couple days later when we were captured and taken to your house. I just didn't want to face another." Draco drew her into his arms before he spoke.

"Like I said, I'm not mad. I understand. However, you won't be getting out of getting your gift, this year or any others. Now open your gift." He set a wrapped gift in her lap and watched the slow smile spread across her face.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the ribbon, then untaped the paper before she pulled out a flat jewelry case. Censure was written all over her face, but he simply urged her on. When she opened the case, her eyes went wide. Inside was a beautiful goblin-made necklace. As she examined it, Draco told her about it.

"It's goblin-made, platinum, so it won't react if potions happened to splash up on it. It was the only lion head they had and the ruby eye is a rare find according to the jeweler. Read the inscription on the back." His mate glanced at him before turning over the pendant.

'For my lioness with love. Always, Draco'

Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to study the beautiful gift. Hermione held it out to him, silently asking if he would help her put it on. She pulled her hair out of the way so he could clasp it at her neck. It was perfect. It settled right above the dip of her cleavage, making him smile.

Once it was on, she turned in her seat and scrambled into his lap, straddling him. His mate leaned down and caught his mouth with hers, lacing her fingers in his silky blond hair. When she finally surfaced for air, she was breathing hard. Brushing his hair off his forehead and out of his eyes, she gave him another brief kiss.

"Thank you. It's beautiful and I love it. I promise, I'll remind you about my birthday next year."

Draco laughed as he lifted her off him and back into her seat. Even though he would love to attend to other things, like the throbbing cock encased in his trousers, they really needed to work on the Ball and do some homework She tugged her hair behind her shoulders, where he played it while she took the notes on the Ball.

Since Draco had had more experience planning parties, Hermione let him take the lead, interjecting when she had an idea or was confused why he was doing something a certain way. After a steady hour of ideas and planning, they turned to homework that needed done for the weekend.

Transfiguration and Herbology took precedence, followed by an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts over patronus charms. Hermione still couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment when she had attended Defense Against the Dark Arts the week following her detention. Professor Holloway apologized to the class for what he called a misunderstanding in his teaching the week before. He retought the lesson on werewolves, making certain to point out that werewolves were people as well, not beasts to be looked down upon.

After he gave the assignment that day, he shot Hermione the nastiest glare possible before he left the room, door slamming behind him. Of course, the glare had not gone unnoticed and her friends had badgered her about it until she spilled about the meeting with Professor McGonagall that Draco orchestrated. All her friends looked at her shocked, especially Theo and Blaise. They deemed it odd that she was a Gryffindor who had such great Slytherin cunning and ambition.

Draco was nervous about the looks the DADA was giving his mate, they were pure loathing. However, there really wasn't anything he could do to stop her and it was better for him to be there with her than in an argument because he was paranoid about her safety.

The pair finished their work just before seven and decided they should eat a quick bite before their friends arrived. A trip to the kitchens guaranteed that Kreacher and Winky took great care of them. Within thirty minutes, they were fed and full and being told to come back more often by both Winky and Kreacher.

Draco conjured enough seating for ten people in the common room, while Hermione made sure that there were enough glasses and such. He watched his mate nervously tug her hair into a high pony tail and then straighten her shirt for the fifth time. Finally, Draco took pity on her.

"Angel, they're all already your friends. You dont have to impress any of them. They've all been here before. If you're nervous about the drinking, don't be. I already told you I would take care of you and wouldn't let you drink too much. Please stop being so nervous." She flashed him an embarrassed smile and took a seat next to him. Just a couple minutes had passed before the sound of the portrait door opening alerted them to the fact that they had company.

The group must have agreed to meet somewhere else first because they were all there and flashing smiles. Leslie was twirling her shoulder length honey brown hair in her fingers and looking slightly uncomfortable, but even she looked excited at the prospect of a good time. Draco did notice that she was on Blaise's arm, surprising him. He made a mental note to ask his friend about it later.

Draco smiled at the sight of his mate flitting from person to person, making sure they had a drink and trying to be a good hostess. He did sincerely wish that Leslie would open up just a bit; so far she hadn't spoken to anyone other than Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny.

Before long, Ginny was yelling that they would be starting Wizards Truth and that everyone needed to make sure they had a full glass and a seat. Draco sat next to his mate, pulling her hand into his lap and lacing his fingers with hers. Ginny was just beginning to explain the game.

"We all take the oath before we start. We all take turns asking each other questions. If you lie, the tip of your wand will glow red. If this happens, you take a gulp. You then have two choices; tell the truth or take a dare. If you take the dare, however, you take two more gulps as punishment. Everyone understand?" There was a chorus of nods before Ginny clapped her hands.

"Ok, I'll start then. Luna, do you really believe nargles are real?" The dirty blind looked to Ginny, smile on her face.

"Of course, Ginny. You can only see them if you believe." Draco couldn't help but want to chuckle at this but kept his mouth shut. Luna turned to Harry.

"Harry, do you sometimes hate the world for how they've treated you and now revere you as the Saviour?" Harry gave a snort and took a drink even though he didn't lie.

"I hate them everyday. I wish everyone would just leave me be so I could be normal." He turned to Leslie.

"Alright Leslie, do you like hanging out with our rag tag group of friends?" The younger girl gave a soft laugh before answering.

"I think you're all amazing and I love hanging out with you. I just wish I wasn't so painfully shy." Theo snickered.

"Have another drink then, you'll loosen up." After she had taken Theo's advice, she turned to Hermione.

"We all heard the rumors when you and Draco got together. Did you really cheat on Ron Weasley while you were dating?" The room went quiet as Hermione struggled to find the most diplomatic answer. To be honest, Leslie and Grace were the only ones who didn't know the whole story. Hermione straightened her spine.

"Technically, yes, I did." When it was plain she wasn't going to say anymore, Harry spoke quite heatedly, informing her of the whole story. When he was finished, the girl smiled an apology to the Head Girl, who gave her a smile in return. Hermione turned to Blaise.

"Blaise, has a certain blond caught your attention?" Blaise gave a crooked smile and answered with no shame

"But of course, 'Mi. I see you're taking lessons from Draco on how to read me." She snorted next to Draco. Blaise turned to Ginny.

"If you could change one single thing in your whole life, what would it be?" Draco knew the answer already from his talk with Harry earlier that day.

"My brother Fred would still be alive so my family would be whole again." There was a sobering silence for almost a minute before Ginny turned to Theo and spoke brightly.

"How do you feel about Grace?" Theo turned red but didn't lower his eyes.

"I'm in love with her, just haven't gotten up the nerve to ask her out yet." Draco had already known this so gave no reaction. Theo looked at Grace.

"How do you feel about me, Grace?" The girl showed no signs of shame or embarrassment

"I'm in love with you as well, Theo. I thought about you for a long time before Hermione ever introduced us." Theo gave her an honest smile. Grace turned to Draco.

"Whats it like, living for the girl that you hated for years?" Draco felt on the spot but didn't want to lie, not since it was about Hermione.

"It's amazing. I love her and will be happy with her the rest of my life if only she will have me." He turned quickly to Neville, trying to keep the attention off himself.

"Do you wish that you had been in Harry's place? The prophecy could have been relating to you just as much as him." Neville looked at him like he was barmy.

"Absolutely not. When I was younger and more pathetic, I probably would have said yes. Now, I feel I was right where I needed to be and that will always be good enough for me." He moved on quickly as well.

"'Mi, what do you like and hate most about your mark?" Hermione had a deer in the headlights look.

"I don't even realize it there." Her wand glowed a bright red, making everyone order her to drink. Once she had acquiesced, Blaise gave her a smile.

"You know your options, Princess. Truth or dare?" Draco could feel her mortification and uncertainty. He gave her hand a squeeze and she met Neville's eyes.

"I hate it when other people besides Draco touch it. It burns me. I love it when Draco touches it; it makes me orgasm." Draco felt a surge of anger rush through his body at the thought that someone was causing her pain. He leaned down and cupped her face.

"Who's been touching my mark, Angel? Who's been causing you pain?" Leslie and Grace seemed surprised at the intensity in his voice but said nothing. Harry was the one who spoke.

"It was me, Draco. I was poking fun at her, telling her I could tell you bit her there again because it was bruised. I ran my hand over the bruise, I had no idea that it burned her." Draco felt himself calm marginally. Hermione looked up at him.

"Thats the only time anyone's touched it. I should have told him it burned but he had already let it drop and changed topics. I didn't want to start anything or make him feel guilty." Draco finally nodded and then turned to the room.

"Nobody touches her mark. If you see someone do it and she doesn't hex them, I expect you all to tell me." Hermione rolled her eyes while everyone else nodded solemnly. Hermione pushed onward before it could get anymore awkward.

"Luna, do you love Neville?" Luna simply gave her a serene smile and nodded.

"Of course I do, silly." The questions carried on, getting more personal and a lot raunchier then they previously had been.

Finally, two and a half hours into the game, Draco looked down and saw that his mate had fallen asleep against his side. He reached around her and pulled her into his lap, bringing the fact that she was asleep come to everyone's attention.

It was at this point that the room began to clear, slowly but steadily. Ginny and Grace picked up the mess while Luna and Neville were snogging in the corner. Blaise was still enamored with the younger girl but she seemed clueless. Draco had been happy to see that she had in fact loosened up halfway through the game and became quite talkative.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Draco brushed the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail back behind her ears. Marveling at how amazing she felt in his arms, he stood carefully and laid his mate down in her bed. Waving his wand, he vanished her clothes and magicked her pajamas on her.

Draco crawled in behind her and began to think about his evening and the things he had learned about the others. Looking back now, he was extremely happy that he had answered his question about Hermione. She would have felt like something he was trying to hide if he hadn't answered. Glad that he had done the right thing, he snuggled himself down against his mate's tender neck and fell asleep.

A/N- Well guys, there's another chapter down. I'm not sue how I feel about this one but I'm just gonna roll with it and see where it takes me. Hope you all like Leslie, i had to have at least character who was shy! Anyways, enough chatter since I have to get up in four hours to get the kiddos ready for school. Leave me your thoughts, please.

Love,

A


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- This chapter seems so busy to me but I really couldn't fit this stuff in the timeline anywhere else. Since all these events play into the story line later...well, life can't be easy for our pair. That story would just be boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I only wish I could lay claim to this wonderful world, but alas, only JKR can. Hail the queen.

Chapter 15

October 16, 1998

Hermione woke with a start.

Draco's arms were wrapped around her tightly, pulling her even closer to his chest. She could feel her heart racing as she sucked in one deep breath after another. When she had calmed enough to stop clinging to her veela, Draco smoothed back her hair.

"You were having another nightmare. Same one as always?" She nodded against his chest. This time the nightmare had differed, Bellatrix telling her that she would have been perfect for her nephew if only she had a proper pedigree. then the torture has commenced, Draco still watching in the distance. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what he thought too. It's hard for a person to change their whole belief system and he had been taught to make a proper marriage. Suddenly, she couldn't help but ask.

"Draco, do you ever wish that I had been pureblood? I'm not saying you don't love me but I know you were taught to make a proper marriage and I am far from that." Draco looked down at her sharply.

"Absolutely not. If you had been pureblood, you never would have stood up to me and made me respect you over the years. You wouldn't be you, you'd be a smarter version of Pansy. After the war, I don't want to care about things like blood status. Our kids may be half blood but they'll be the smartest and best looking kids in the school." Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit under her breath. His arrogance knew no bounds. As she settled back into his side, she couldn't stop the floodgate of questions.

"What was the war like for you, Draco? I remember you looked terrible all sixth year and you didn't look good when we were at Malfoy Manor." Draco heaved a deep sigh next to her and waited a few moments before answering.

"Terrible, the whole situation was terrible. It was only made worse by the fact that I didn't want to be there in the slightest." Hermione ran her fingers through his blond chest hair, wondering idly to herself how it could feel just as soft as the hair on his head.

"Did they make you do horrible things to people or did they leave you be after you left the school?" It was in the next split second that Hermione found herself on the bed by herself and watching Draco throw his clothes on.

"You think the war was bad for you? I guarantee you, your war experiences were child's play compared to what I had to endure. You had a choice; I didnt. I did what I had to to keep myself and my family alive." Before Hermione even realized what had happened, her door slammed open and Draco strode out of it, leaving a hurt and confused girl by herself. Off in the distance, she heard the door to his room slam and the Head's dorms were then silent.

Hermione laid there for awhile, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was apparent he didn't want to talk about it, but why not just tell her that? She wouldn't have pushed him, it just wasn't her way. Now he was angry with her and she had no idea why.

Slipping from her bed, she put on her slippers and threw on a robe. Nobody was any wiser to the fact that she was out of bed and slipping through the halls at half three in the morning. Hermione hadn't realized where she was going, she had just planned on wandering about. However, when she found herself at Gryffindor Tower, she knew it was the best place to be. Harry was in Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady huffed when she was awoken but let the Head Girl in with little complaining. Hermione slipped into the Tower and up the steps to the boys dormitory, knowing exactly where Harry slept. When she slid in bed with him, he woke up and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, 'Mi? It's gotta be three in the morning." Hermione climbed under the blankets as she gave Harry a brief explanation.

"I had a nightmare and woke Draco up. I asked him a question about the war and instead of telling me he didn't want to talk about it, he blew up at me and left. I just feel terrible about it and there's no way I could go back to sleep by myself after that nightmare." Harry hugged her close.

"Well lay down and sleep then. Don't worry about Draco, he'll come around. It's probably just because he was startled when you asked. It is the middle of the night."

Hermione did as he bid, snuggled into the pillow next to him, and let an uneasy sleep take over her.

When she woke, the other boys in the room were just beginning to stir so she took the opportunity to sneak out of Harry's bed and down the stairs. However, at the bottom, she ran into Ginny. The surprise on her face was evident.

"What are you doing here, 'Mi? Is everything alright?" Hermione couldn't help but see that this looked extremely bad.

"Oh, Ginny, please don't be angry. Draco and I got in a fight in the middle of the night after I had a nightmare and he left. I came to sleep with Harry because I knew I wouldn't sleep alone. Nothing happened, I swear." Ginny just laughed.

"I'm not angry, Hermione. I trust Harry and I trust you. Now hurry back to your dorms before anyone else sees you." Hermione gave her friend a quick hug before she hurried out of the Tower.

The Head Girl employed the use of a disillusionment charm to make it back to her dorms, noting that Draco's door was still shut tightly. After deciding to let him sleep, she performed her morning ablutions in the loo.

When she emerged from the loo, Draco's door was cracked just a bit but when she stuck her head in, he was gone. Hermione hurried to head down to breakfast, but a sharp wash of worry and disappointment ran throuh her when she saw that Draco wasn't in his usual seat.

Hermione took her customary seat but wasn't as talkative as usual. Everyone at the table was shooting her looks, looking curious, but nobody said anything til she had only a few bites left. Theo looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Where's Draco at, 'Mi? I haven't seen him all morning and you seem extra quiet today." Hermione really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I'm just thinking about school and the assignments I need to get done. As for Draco, I don't know where he is. Im sure he'll turn up for class though." Nobody else said a word about Draco, his absence, or Hermione's withdrawl.

Hermione could feel everyone having a conversation with their eyes above her head. It irritated her but she didn't want to see what they were saying either. The fact that her group of friends would break apart if they began fighting was not something she wanted to face. Finally unable to stand anymore of the tension, she stood from the table and decided to head to class.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs would have amused her any other time, especially with the project they were working on. However, she simply felt drained. Transfiguration passed by in a haze as well, Hermione taking notes dutifully but not really paying attention.

When she reached the Great Hall for lunch, there was still no Draco. Now Hermione worried about how rounds were going to be that night; it was she and Draco's turn for a two hour slot. Halfway through the meal, Theo leaned over the table while everyone else was engaged elsewhere.

"He wasnt in any of our classes, Hermione. What's going on?" She looked up and met Theo's worried eyes.

"We got into an argument, I guess. I asked him a question about the war, he started to yell at me, and he stalked out of my room. I haven't seen him since half three." Theo looked visibly reassured.

"Alright, good. It's nothing major then. He's just out at his tree then. He'll probably be out there all day. Just let him cool off and he'll be fine." Hermione nodded, still confused but glad that Theo seemed to think all would be well.

After lunch, Hermione decided to avoid everyone and their staring eyes so she went to the library. All her things took over the table she usually sat at. First on the agenda was homework. Deciding to get it all done is one fell swoop, she retrieved the books she would need for Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes.

The Gryffindor worked tirelessly on her assignments for hours. When she finally completed the last one, she groaned to herself. She and Draco were supposed to have the prefect schedule posted that evening and they hadn't even started on it. For another hour, Hermione worked diligently on making a workable schedule for the prefects.

By the time Hermione was finished with all her tasks, she glanced at the time and realized that she was thirty minutes late to dinner. After gathering her things, Hermione stepped lively to the Great Hall, actually feeling a pang of hunger. When she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, a rush of relief hit her when she saw Draco's blond hair in his seat.

Four steps into the Hall, she actually paid attention. There was somebody seated in her seat and it looked like Pansy Parkinson. Upon closer examination, she was caught in a kiss with Draco.

A blast of his pheromones hit her like a rocket and she couldn't help but want to jump him right then on the table. However, before she could further make a fool of herself, she turned on her heels and made a dash for the door.

The pull of his pheremones were strong, however, making her throw one last look over her shoulder. Draco had broke the kiss but his pheremones were still as strong as ever. He looked at her with a desperate look in his eye and Pansy was laughing, running her hands all over his chest. Before Hermione could be tempted to stay, she dashed the rest of the way out of the Great Hall.

Without thinking, Hermione kept running. Logically, she knew she couldn't run from her problems and that as long as she was on school grounds, Harry could find her. This wasn't what went through her mind though. She just wanted as far away from Malfoy as possible. With this in mind, she ran to the Owlery. Nobody ever looked for her there.

The Gryffindor was out of breath and sobbing by the time she reached the window seat she usually sat in. She couldn't rein in the sobs that were escaping her body. The Head Girl had known better than to believe Malfoy had changed and wanted to be with her. Once he had her reeled in, however, he was quick to deal the final blow and shatter her heart.

Off in the distance, Hermione watched the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. Harry and Ginny were out there, zooming through the cool air on their brooms, no worries in the world. She was startled from her self-pity by Draco's owl, Apollo, landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her ear. Hermione stroked the beautiful owl, careful to keep from ruffling his feathers.

The Gryffindor was almost asleep when another owl screeched its arrival. It landed on the window ledge next to her, holding its foot out as far as possible so she could take the note. Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as she began to open it. It wasn't, however, what she expected.

Miss Granger,

Due to Mr. Malfoys detention tonight, I had to reschedule his rounds and put someone in his place. I know you will be unhappy but the only person available is Mr. Weasley.

I have warned him to be on his best behavior so if you have any problems, please let me know.

Headmistress McGonagall

Hermione groaned. Could her day get any worse? Ron's idea of good behavior and the Professor's were two different things completely. She'd be lucky to come out of this ordeal without detention herself. Noting the time, she began to meander her way back to her dorm. From what McGonagall's note said, Draco would be in detention. This did make Hermione wonder what he did to get detention. Grown adults don't get in trouble for kissing women.

Putting the thought out of her mind, she entered the common room and felt her heart clench. Everything in this room reminded her of the time she had spent with Draco and it hurt. When she made it to her bedroom door, there was a note tacked on it for her to see. Carefully unpinning it, she heaved a sigh and began to read.

Hermione-

Please believe me when I say that what you witnessed in the Great Hall wasn't what you're thinking. I'm not cheating on you or messing you around. Please let me explain when I get out of detention, about Pansy and this morning. I must go now but believe me when I say I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing uou. I've felt it all day.

I really do love you,

Draco

Hermione couldn't believe that he was trying to convince her to stay for more pain, more embarrassment. How could she claim any self-respect if she stayed with him? Not sure what she was going to do in regards to the veela she roomed with, Hermione just decided to try and get through two hours with Ron. She had to mentally prepare herself for the caustic remarks and needling he was sure to assault her with. Unable to put it off any longer, Hermione gathered her wand, left her dorm, and made her way to the Great Hall slowly. Before she made her entrance, she straightened her spine, lifted her chin, took a deep breath and let her feet carry her forward.

For once, Ron had beat her there. There was an extremely pleased look on his face but he didn't say a word about anything to her. Jumping off the table and to his feet, Ron smirked at her as he headed towards the door.

"Lets start in the dungeons and work our way upward. There is no reason to walk all the way to the seventh floor, go downwards, then have to walk up more stairs to go to bed." Hermione merely nodded, not sure if she could bite back any hateful remarks if she spoke. Ron took her silence as an opportunity to take charge and took off ahead of her, giving her a dirty look when she didn't hasten to match his steps.

For the first ten minutes of their. rounds, Ron was completely silent, reminiscent of the four hours in detention they had spent together. However, it didn't last. Honestly, Hermione was surprised he lasted as long as he did.

"So, Hermione, I called the situation with Malfoy, didn't I? Just over a month in and he's already cheating on you. Making a spectacle of you in front of the whole Great Hall. Feel free to apologize to me at any point tonight. I know it will be hard, but I believe in you. You can do it." Hermione spun on her feet and pointed her finger at him, unable to keep from screeching at him.

"Why don't you hold your breath til I apologize? I'm telling you right now, what happens between Draco and I is not your concern. You lost that right when you began seeing Lavender behind my back. So piss off, Ron." Ron snickered a bit under his breath but didn't say a word in response to her heated outburst. Almost twenty minutes went by before Ron startled her again.

Hermione had leaned around a corner to check for students when she felt a hand clamp down on her wrist, press himself into her up against a wall. Before she could react, Ron licked at her earlobe before whispering.

"Take me back, 'Mione. You deserve some one better than Malfoy. He'll do nothing but bring you pain and you know I love you. I'll drop Lavender in a second if you want to give us another go." He finished his speech with an open-mouthed kiss to the spot below her ear. Before he could react, Hermione brought her knee up and into his groin, knocking the breath from him. After giving him a sharp shove backwards, she drew her wand and cursed him several times before she bent over to speak to him.

"Even if Draco and I are finished, I would never date you again. I could never trust you to not lie to me or cheat on me. If you think I'm going to throw myself in your arms after what you've done to me, you are delusional. Stay the fuck away from me." Hermione left him lying on the floor, a strange sense of accomplishment flooding her.

The next step was to go to Professor McGonagall. Her feet carried her quickly to the familiar gargoyle, not really paying attention to her surroundings, just working to calm the seething anger beneath the at the Headmistress would be a bad decision on her part. When she entered the room, the professor looked shocked.

"Miss Granger, has something happened? You're still in the middle of rounds. Is everything alright?" Hermione felt her anger snap at her ex-professor's blasé attitude.

"No, Professor, everything is not alright. I'm here to tell you that if you ever make me do rounds with Ron again, you can find yourself a new Head Girl. I don't care if that's been my dream since I was a first year. I won't do it." The Headmistress looked worried and duly chastised.

"What happened, Miss Granger? What did he do?"Hermione found that she couldn't even speak of it.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that if he ever touches me again, he'll get far worse from me than he just did." McGonagall stared at her, open-mouthed.

"What did you do to him, Hermione? Where is he now?" Hermione simply stared at her with hardened eyes. After a few moments, she decided there could be no harm in answering.

"I kneed him in the groin, shoved him off me, and cursed him several times. Don't worry, he's still alive, but you may want to go get him before a Slytherin finds him. They aren't his biggest fans." Standing abruptly, her Professor laid a hand on her shoulder before heading towards the door.

"You have my word, Miss Granger. No rounds with Mr. Weasley. If he's even still a prefect after this. I must go, get some rest." Hermione followed her out but headed in the opposite direction as the Headmistress.

Hermione made her way back to her dorm, her mind unable to quit thinking about her whole shite day. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to speak to Draco yet. Now, she had to deal with Ron and his stupidity. Hermione could only hope that Molly Weasley wouldn't be angry with her if he lost his prefect badge

When she entered her dorm again, it was still couldn't help but feel a touch grateful she wouldn't have to deal with a confrontation yet. Making her way to her room. she began trying to figure out just what she was going to say to Draco. She changed into her pajamas, a little pair of shorts and a camisole, before heading back out to the common room to wait. There was no way she was going to be having the conversation in bed with him.

After deciding to just let Draco have it when he showed up, showing him the true wrath of a Gryffindor wronged, she pulled one of the books from her Hogsmeade trip into her lap and began reading. The spell theory novel was interesting and attention-grabbing, making it easy for the Head Girl to lose herself in it. Due to lack of sleep and emotional stress, however, she wasn't able to fight off the impending slumber. Only twenty minutes into her book, Hermione fell asleep on the couch of her common room waiting for her cheating boyfriend to give her a pathetic excuse.

-O-

Draco was livid. Absolutely irate with his situation. He was currently in the Potions classroom, grading second year essays on the properties of moon stone. Professor Slughorn made clear that the entire class was incompetent and by the looks of their essays, he would wager the rotund professor was right.

Scratching through a whole paragraph (honestly, who confuses moon stone with aconite?), Draco berated himself for the whole days barrage of feelings from his mate. As soon as he had left her room, he felt the pain and confusion he had caused. Due to his accelerated senses, he could hear Hermione leave in the middle of the night. Without having to be told, he knew she was headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco had left his rooms as soon as he heard her go into the loo and headed straight outside to his favorite tree by the Black Lake. He spent the whole day there, feeling guilty for the feelings he had caused in his mate and contemplating exactly what he was supposed to say to her questions about the war. There was no way he could ever tell her about that time; she had her own horrors to deal with, she definitely didn't need his.

Just before dinner, he decided that he would just be honest with her and tell her that he didn't want to talk about the war and likely never would. It would affect other things they needed to speak about, eventually, but he would deal with that when the time came. His decision made, Draco made his way back into the castl and down to the Great Hall.

All his friends seemed overjoyed to see him; however, Hermione wasn't present. Draco assumed that she would show up late when Ginny mentioned she had gone to the library to work on homework and the prefect schedule. Deciding then, he would give her twenty minutes before he went to go find her and drag her to the meal. Her lack of appetite was a constant whenever she was upset.

It was right at the twenty minute mark that Pansy had come down to sit by him. It was at this point that she grabbed his shirt, pressed her lips to his quite hard, and he lost control of his pheromones due to the surprise. As soon as Hermione entered the room, he could smell her. He could feel the stabbing pain she felt in her heart, making her nauseous. His mate had been gone before he could even get up from the table.

Things didn't go well for Pansy after that. He gripped her upper arm and drug her out of the seat next to him, called her a gold-digging slag in front of the whole room, and shoved her back to her end of the table. He had instantly been assigned detention by Slughorn, his illustrious Head of House. There was barely enough time for him to run back to his dorm and leave Hermione a note, hoping she wouldn't be too rash.

Now he was in the dungeons with no company but the idiotic second years essays and was cursing himself and Pansy Parkinson because of it. There were ten more essays left when he felt a fierce wave of fury ripple through himself and he instantly knew it was Hermione. Draco had no idea who was doing rounds with her in his stead but it didn't look to be going well. Applying himself twice as hard, Draco buckled down and set to finishing the essays.

It was an hour later that he finally emerged into his own dorm, nervous about what to say to his mate. His eyes fell on her sleeping form immediately, taking in the haggard look on her face and feeling another wave of guilt wash over him. When he approached and pulled her book out of her hands, he caught a scent he didn't think was possible. Bending closer to her, he sniffed her neck and his suspicions were confirmed. The Weasel had been on her neck

Fury ignited in him, fury and indignation. How could she run to Weasel before she even talked to him? The angry veela in him was fighting to go rip the redhead to pieces but there was no way he could do that to his mate. A growl slipped from lips and Hermione woke up, slowly and groggily. A slight smile curved her lips.

"Dray? Where have you been?" It was obvious she was still half-asleep but he couldn't stop himself.

"What the fuck, Hermione? I didn't think you were some slag that would run off to your ex-boyfriend the second things get hard between us. How could you?" Shock and fury exploded through him, even though her face betrayed nothing. The petite girl shoved him away from her and stood.

"I didnt run to Ron, I had to do rounds with him because of your show in the Great Hall. Even if I had, what do you care? It was quite apparent that you found Pansy appealing. You aren't going to double standard me, even if i didn't do a thing wrong." Draco was furious as well. How dare she lie to him when he could smell the rodent all over her?

"I can smell him all over you, your neck, everywhere. You never could be apart from him long, it shouldn't surprise me that you ran to him. Constantly running to your shitty friends so they can take advantage of you again. That should be your middle name." The sharpest stab of heartwrenching pain tore through his chest, making him feel as though his heart would explode. He was too caught up in the pain to realize that her hand came up to his face, leaving a brilliant red hand print across his cheek. She was backing away as she spoke.

"You, of all people, don't get to insinuate I'm a slag and definitely don't get to tell me I'm a liar, and you damn sure don't get to judge me. Think what you will. I find that I don't care anymore." His mate turned around and stalked into her room, slamming the door, and he assumed warding and silencing it.

There was no sound from her room but he could feel her desperate anguish and knew that she was crying. His first instinct was to go to her, dry her tears, but he knew she would never let him near her. Not tonight. On the other hand, though, she had betrayed him, went to the Weasel. He understood she had no choice but to do rounds with whoever was assigned but she took her actions too far.

Deciding to leave the situation alone for the night, Draco headed towards his room and resigned himself to another sleepless night.

A/N- This is not my best chapter and for that I am sorry. However, I think it's still passable...hope y'all are having a grand time reading my story. I'm enjoying writing it! Anyways, I must go to bed now...leave me your thoughts. Please?

Love,

A


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I'm trying to move this story along, I promise y'all. You can't have a good story without some drama ((: I've had a complaint that I need to make Draco call Hermione an English name. Let me point out to y'all that I AM American, for one, and for two, it was explained by Dumbledore that veela's put their mates on a pedestal and give them names as such. The term love isn't very special, just very generic in my opinion. I'm sorry if y'all don't agree with me but this is my story. If at any point you don't like it, feel free to find another Dramione story. I could recommend many. Anyways, onward we go, enough review drama.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful world we dabble in. However, I don't and never will. The story line is mine, although it's probably been done before. I claim that nothing is original.

Chapter 16

October 17, 1998

Hermione was exhausted. After her argument with Draco, she had been furious and upset beyond imagining. The fact that he didn't even try to come after her just cemented his guilt with Pansy. The accusation of her running back to Ron was just icing on the shitestorm cake.

Hermione refused to defend herself against Draco's words. She would not lower herself to that. It was bad enough that she had to experience his attack, but to be accused of asking for it was completely different.

After crying herself into a fitful sleep, Hermione woke up twice from nightmares. Refusing to show weakness, she kept herself planted firmly in bed where nobody could get to her Not that it mattered. There was no indication at any point through the night that Draco wanted anything to do with her.

It didn't matter. After his actions and his accusations, she no longer considered them an item. This hurt the most because no matter how much she hated him, she found that she couldn't stop caring about him. Even if she wasn't the one making him happy, she hoped that eventually he would find someone that did. For this thought, she wanted to curse herself. The veela deserved to suffer.

When she finally emerged from her room, purple circles under her eyes, Hermione was determined to move on with her life and ignore every part that made her feel pain. Cowardly, but she was embracing her Slytherin traits of self-preservation.

When Hermione approached the table in the Great Hall, she considered making a run for it. However, her Gryffindor nature wouldn't allow it. Taking her seat silently, she could feel all the eyes of her table on her. Finally, she looked Harry square in the face.

"What? I know you want to ask so just get it over with." Harry looked surprised at her tone but didn't back down.

"Did you talk to Draco about Pansy last night? Did he explain to you what happened?" Hermione couldn't help but snort at his questions.

"We'll just say that I didn't get a chance to speak with him about Pansy because he was too busy insinuating I was a dirty slag for going back to Ron. Saying I can't stay away from friends that take advantage of me. I don't give a fuck about Pansy anymore. She can have him." The table went quiet. Hermione continued to chew her food quietly while the silence dragged on. Finally, Harry grasped her hand and met her eyes

"What the fuck happened with Ron, 'Mi? Don't lie to me." Hermione shook her head, cynical smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. I got Ron, gave him what he deserved. If Draco can't ask what happened before he accuses me, he can find himself a new mate. If that's even the truth. He told me he couldn't hurt his mate but that's a fucking lie." Harry squeezed the hand in his sharply.

"Don't say that, 'Mi, I do believe he loves you. Pansy just sat down and kissed him, he had no time to react. He lost control of his pheromones from the surprise, trust me, all the females in the Great Hall wanted him. He got detention because he drug her out of your seat, told her she was a money-grubbing slag and shoved her back towards her end of the table. If he wants her, he has a weird way of showing it." Harry was silent for a few moments before he hauled his sister into his arms. When he spoke in her ear, it was a demand, not a request.

"Tell me what happened, 'Mi. Now." Hermione couldn't help but bristle a bit at his tone as she pulled away.

"Ron wouldn't leave me be about Draco and Pansy. He pinned me against the wall, licked my ear and sucked my neck as he begged me to take him back, that he'd drop Lavender. I kneed him in the groin, shoved him off me and cursed him a few times. I went to Professor McGonagall and told her if she ever put me with Ron again, she could find herself a new Head Girl. Then I'm woke up to Draco telling me I'm pretty much a slag because he could smell Ron on me. Guess that's what I get for being distressed and forgetting to shower." Harry and Ginny's eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Harry found his voice first.

"Draco really didn't ask you if it was true? Didn't give you a chance to explain?" Hermione snorted again.

"After he insinuated I was a dirty slag, I wasn't inclined in the least to tell him what happened. He wants to believe that of me, let him. I just can't make myself care anymore." Ginny embraced her.

"'Mi, you know we're here for you. We're always your friend before his." Hermione simply shook her head.

"Absolutely not. You've both already written off Ron because of me. I won't be the cause of another lost friendship. I'm telling you because I love you both, not because I want you to fight my battles." Both Gryffindors nodded solemnly. Hermione didn't speak much after that and it wasn't long before she made excuses to get to her History of Magic lesson.

The Head Girl was the first to arrive and took her customary seat. She readied her supplies as other students began to show up and take their seats. Hermione couldn't help but notice that when Draco entered, he took a seat three rows up with Theo, not sparing her a glance.

While Professor Binns lectured and Hermione tried to concentrate on her notes, she couldn't help but hear the titters around her, the whispered rumors being passed. Draco seemed extremely focused and oblivious to the whispers but she wasn't sure if she actually believed that.

Once History of Magic came to a close, Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes, determined above everything to not let her classmatess bring her to tears. She had never had a problem with rumors before, been able to blow them off with no problems. Of course, those rumors hadn't been true. Now, all the things that other students were saying was the truth and it just hurt so badly.

When she took her seat in Ancient Runes, Hermione once again found herself alone. Draco and Theo appeared to be passing notes rather than paying attention and she could hear Pansy's voice above the rest laughing at the Gryffindor Princess for falling in love with the Slytherin Prince.

It was when Professor Baldwin left the room to run an errand that Hermione made her escape. Leaving so quietly nobody even realized she left, Hermione decided to skip lunch and the drama that was sure to follow. Stopping by the kitchen, she ventured inside to be assaulted with hugs from Winky and Kreacher.

"Missy Mione, we missed you! Please stay and eat lunch with Winky and Kreacher. We's never see Master Harry." Finding it not in her power to turn them down, she took a seat at the small table and tried to take some joy in the elves pampering.

The pair prepared her her favorite lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soap, a dish her mum had made her since she was old enough to eat. Hermione couldn't help but feel her mood lift as she chatted with the two elves, making her just a touch happier. When Kreacher appeared with her favorite dessert, chocolate mousse, Hermione knew that her stop in the kitchens had been the right decision. When she finally left the kitchens, there was a slight lift in her step.

Deciding that she should be responsible and not worry her friends, Hermione decided to send a patronus to Ginny. With a wave of her wand, a harpy appeared in front of her. The curly-haired Gryffindor almost forgot to give the animal a message because she was so surprised her otter didn't appear. Leaning over, she whispered a message to the ferocious looking harpy that nuzzled her leg.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'm in my room studying. I ate in the kitchens. Just can't handle the drama. Pass on the word, please."

Hermione knew she was doomed after seeing her patronus. She recalled her sixth year when Tonks' patronus had changed due to her love for Remus. Love was something Hermione couldn't control, even though she wished that she could. The harpy was a sure sign of whom she had fallen for.

After making it to her room without incident, Hermione spread her books across her bed and delved into the days assignments, determined to finish them so she would be caught up on homework. Just as she was finishing her last assignment, there was a banging on her bedroom door. Not sure she wanted to be interrupted, Hermione called out through the door

"Who is it? I'm busy studying...come back later!" Ginny beat on the door again, this time yelling.

'You let me in right now, 'Mione, otherwise I'll not leave your common room and continue to beat on your door until I drive you mad." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself. Crawling to her feet, she moved to the door and unawarded it, letting her stubborn friend in. Ginny immediately grasped her in a tight hug.

"Tell me what happened. Don't lie either, you knows I can tell when you're lying." Hermione gave a deep sigh and began to speak.

Once she started, she was unable to hold anything back. The reactions of the students in her classes, Draco's lack of reaction to the words that were being spoken. Tears were flowing freely by the time Ginny was able to get a word in.

"'Mi, I wanted you to hear it from me and not other students. Ron lost his prefect badge and he's telling everyone that its because you came on to him, he turned you down, and then you cursed him. He's claiming that McGonagall is preferential to you. Other students seem to be believing it since you've always been the teacher's pet." When Hermione realized the weight of Ginny's words, she began sobbing harder.

"What am I supposed to do, Gin? I've been as strong as I can be. I was completely happy; I don't know how I was stupid enough to let that ferret fool me. Now, thanks to Malfoy, Ron, and Pansy, I'm fucking miserable again. I felt like I was finally emotionally becoming stable and now I feel like I'm back at square one. Tell me what I'm supposed to do." The sobs wouldn't stop, couldn't be stopped, and Ginny knew she was just going to have to ride them out.

Hermione was drawn into her best girlfriend's embrace, her tears soaking into the young woman's robes. She tried over and over again to quell the sounds coming from her body, the horrible keening, but she simply couldn't. A small part of her wondered if she was being influenced by her veela or if these were just her emotions. Regardless, Hermione was exhausted and the emotional release that she had taken part in seemed to free her somehow, allowing her to fall into a troubled sleep.

-O-

Draco was flat out miserable. He wished more than anything that his father was alive, if only to ask questions to. He knew that he was causing his mate pain, was under the impression that he couldn't do that. However, this was the second day that he had caused her pain and he had survived. Was this the pain that his father had caused his mother by volunteering her only son to the Dark Lord's service?

Though the chest pain that Draco had been enduring from his mate's pain was next to unbearable, he couldn't see any way around it. He was a Malfoy, after all, had a certain sense of pride. If his mate didn't want to be with him, he surely wasn't going to beg her. He did have standards. They had never been as high as Hermione, but he refused to push himself on a witch that didn't want him.

So he endured the horrifying pain in silence.

Draco avoided everything to do with his mate, in hopes it would lessen the pain in his chest. However, this theory didn't work. When he smelt her departure from Ancient Runes, he knew that he couldn't help the pain by avoiding her. When he read the note Theo had passed him, shock took over his system. He had to read the note five times to make sure that it sunk in.

'Heard right before Runes that Weasley lost his prefect badge for what he did to 'Mi. Can't believe you didn't rip his throat out.-T' Draco was beyond confused and he hated that feeling. Scribbling on the parchment, he could barely curb his curiousity.

'Wait. What happened with 'Mi, I apparently haven't heard. -D' When Theo read the note, he met Draco's gaze with a disapproving look.

'Apparently he attacked her on their rounds last night. She kneed him in his wand (If you know what I mean) and cursed him. Told McGonagall that if she ever made her do rounds with him again, she'd give up Head Girl. Of course, Weasley is telling everyone she came onto him and he turned her down and is just getting him in trouble to be a bitch. I doubt Harry and Ginny would lie though; it came straight from her mouth -T' Draco felt as though he had been punched in the gut.

Weasley attacked her, she had fought him off and went to the Headmistress about him. Even after seeing him kiss Pansy, she had remained loyal and he had all but said she was a slag that ran back to her cheater ex-boyfriend. The realization of just what he had done to his mate brought him to his knees.

In that instant, he wanted nothing more than to go to his mate, get on his hands and knees and plead for her forgiveness. However, he knew he couldn't because directly after this class, he was to have a quick lunch and then quidditch practice. He silently vowed to himself that he would speak to her directly after supper if she would allow him.

Draco was a touch numb as he followed his friend to the Great Hall. The precious information he had gleaned from Theo made him feel better about his relationship but also made him worry that she would never forgive his distrust. When he and Theo were the last to arrive and Hermione still wasn't present, he couldn't help but worry inwardly and fight the urge to track her down by her emotions, the last thing he was sure that she would want.

A surge of relief went through him when a patronus appeared and began to speak quietly to Ginny. By the soft tone, he knew it was his mate. Even though he could feel her pain still, he could also feel that she was finally relaxed.

Disappearing out to the quidditch pitch with Blaise was one of the hardest thimgs he had ever done, especially since Hermione never showed up for lunch. Determined to make the upcoming practice the shortest in recent history, Draco headed out into the cool air with Blaise and his broom. Leslie trailed afterwards, making Draco miss Hermione's presence even more.

After Draco had run his team through drill after drill, he made them start practicing all the plays he had come up with. A mere hour and a half into practice, he found himself on the ground instructing his team on the actions he needed them to perform when he saw a person striding towards him with flowing fiery red hair. Instantly, Draco knew it could only be one person.

Ginny Weasley. And she looked pissed. He wanted more than anything in the world to avoid her and take care of this problem on his own but he now knew that wasn't possible. Potter was his mate's brother; he hadn't even had a worry when he knew she had went to Gryffindor Tower and slept with him. Of course it would extend outward to Weaselette. Walking out to meet her, he could only hope to lessen the effects of her anger and make less of a scene. These things were simply not meant to be, however.

Upon approaching him, Ginny had launched herself at Draco, drawing back her fist and hitting him as hard as she could across the cheekbone. While Draco had been hit much harder, the show of strength in the young Gryffindor was impressive. Before he had even recovered, she was screaming at him, completely enraged.

"What the fuck is with you, Malfoy? You have the best girl in the world as your mate and yet you still drive her away. Are you aware she's trying to convince herself that she doesn't care about you because she can't handle the pain you're putting her through? Oh sure, shes trying to appear strong, to keep her cool, but she couldn't even come to lunch with her friends because she didn't want to run into you. You all but called her a slag, all but told her you deserved better, before you ripped out her heart and threw it at her. You thought Ron's temper was bad, you haven't seen the female Weasley temper. You don't hurt my friends." Ginny attempted to launch herself at Draco again but was held back by a firm hand behind her, gripping both her shoulders. Draco had never been more happy to see Potter in his life. He lowered his head and spoke softly in Ginny's ear.

"Gin, stop. We both know he's a pile of shite and doesn't deserve 'Mi, never will, but if you hurt him, you'll hurt her. She can deny it all she wants but she loves him. Otherwise, this wouldn't be hurting her. Remember the rumors fourth year? They weren't true and she didn't give a fig. Now she does because they are true. Don't make her hate you." By the time Harry had finished his impassioned speech in Ginny's ear, Blaise had made his way over to the altercation. After observing for only a few moments, he passed a quick and concise judgement.

"All three of you know that Granger will kill you for making her yet another spectacle for the student body. Do the poor girl a favor and take it the fuck in private." His words were just what was needed to calm the situation. Draco looked to Ginny, sincerity and nothing else in his eyes.

"I just now heard what happened with your brother. I admit, I overreacted last night. All I could smell was your brother all over her neck, all over her body. It has a way of driving a veela insane. I plan on talking to her this evening; I would have done it sooner but she wasn't at lunch and I had practice. If she's still pissed at me tomorrow, feel free to hex me accordingly." Ginny narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"You can count on that as fact, Ferret." Draco had to admit that he was shocked when the female Weasley extended her hand for him to grasp. It was definitely not something her brother would have done, but for some reason, he expected no less. He and Ginny had a certain relationship, one that would always demand respect of the other.

When Draco finally made it to dinner, he noticed that Hermione was already there and halfway through her meal. She was seated between Grace and Longbottom, for once, and seemed to vaguely follow their conversation, even if it was simple and of little consideration.

After reporting what she had heard, Ginny couldn't help but to needle the Slytherin in the Gryffindor's presence. It was apparent that everyone knew he felt guilty but didn't have the right words to say about the situation. Theo and Blaise would shoot him occasional sympathetic looks, both knowing what was going to be happening later that evening.

Suddenly, as if his mate realized that she and Draco were the unspoken topic of the evening, she stood from the table and quietly excused herself to those next to her. Draco figured he would give her a few minutes to calm herself before he followed after her and brought her more pain.

After a ten minute wait, Draco politely excused himself from the table. Harry and Ginny gave him an encouraging nod, almost imperceptible, but he caught it in his steps away from the table. On the way back to his dorm, the young veela tried to play out just what he was going to say to his mate, how he would apologize.

Upon entering the common room, he could hear muggle music playing softly from behind Hermione's door. Unsure of how she got a radio to work inside the castle, he took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and knocked on her door. There was a few moments where there was no response until he heard a muffled voice.

"Go away, Gin. I don't want to talk anymore and frankly, my sanity can't handle it. Tell Harry not to worry, I'm fine." Heaving a deep sigh at her words, Draco leaned against the door fame as he spoke.

"Angel, its me. Can we please talk? I have some things I need to say." There was a silence from behind the door that dragged on for a minute. When she spoke, her voice sounded thick with tears.

"Just leave me alone, Draco. You made clear your opinion last night. There is no need for us to continue this pointless relationship, especially when there is absolutely no trust. Please leave." Draco felt his heart clench in response to her words and he wasn't sure if it was her feelings or his. Sighing deeply again, Draco knocked again before speaking.

"Mia, baby, please talk to me. For both of us, at least just listen. You don't have to say a word." There was another minute of silence before the door wrenched open, his mate's face twisted in a grimace as she looked at him.

"Whats so bloody important? I can't imagine you needing to say anything else to me unless it's to tell me that I'm horrible in bed, that I'll never make someone happy. I really have no urge to be hurt by you anymore. Please just leave me alone." Draco reached out and took her hand, surprised when she didn't fling him away.

"No, Hermione, please just listen. When it comes to Pansy, I didn't kiss her and I don't want her, not in the slightest. I can only beg you to believe me." Hermione scoffed at his words.

"I know you didn't kiss her. Harry told me exactly what happened, why you got detention. He would never lie to me." Draco couldn't help but feel a small measure of relief at her words. Draco glanced down at their joined hands before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper last night. I shouldn't have accused you of lying to me or insinuated that you threw yourself to Ron. Will you please tell me what happened with Weasley, why his scent was all over you?" His mate began shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter what he did. I handled it and I have the Headmistress' word that I won't ever have to be with him again. There's nothing else you can do." Draco shook his head, eyes narrowed slightly.

"It matters to me. You're still my mate and I care what happens to you. I love you and regret my words last night more than you can know. I'm so sorry for the things I said and the reaction I had. Please give me another chance, let me prove to you that I'll never make this mistake again. I'll understand if you don't trust me. but please, give me a chance to prove myself." Hermione met his eyes and held his gaze as if she were trying to see into his soul. When she found what she was looking for her eyes dropped his and she sighed softly.

"You get one more chance, Draco. I won't be treated like I'm a slag the second you get angry. Ron hounded me about you and Pansy, grabbed my wrist and pushed me again the wall. He licked my ear and sucked on my neck, begging me to take him back. Told me he'd leave Lavender and everything. I kneed him in the groin, shoved him off me, and cursed him a few times. Then I told McGonagall if she made me work with him again, I would give up Head Girl. I heard earlier Ron lost his badge. Nobody ever believes I can take care of myself, but I truly can." Draco felt the rage bubble up in him, threatening to break free, to guide him to the Weasel and rip his head off.

Draco tamped the feelings down, knowing that his mate would turn on him as quick as a snitch if he did anything about it now. Not to mention he would just end up in detention again. There was no way he was going to purposely leave his mates side, especially after the last time he had been in detention.

When he finally had a hold on the anger, he reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around Hermione, drawing her in close to his body. Her familiar warmth pressed against him felt like he had come home. He ached to kiss her, lay her down in bed and make her sleep, but there was one more issue he needed to address. Steering her towards her bed, he gently pushed her to sit while he knelt in front of her.

"I have to apologize for yesterday morning as well, Sweets. I should have never blown up at you, especially over a simple question. My life during the war was horrific and I truly don't wish to relive them. At least not now. Someday, I'll tell you everything but right now it's all too fresh. Please understand that." Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"I understand, Draco, and I'll try to respect that. If I push too hard, just remind me you don't want to talk about it. Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain and I say things I shouldnt." Draco laid down on her bed and pulled her down in his arms.

No more words were exchanged, just the pair of them listening to the soft music and relaxing into each other. It wasn't long before Draco realized that his mate's breathing had slowed and become even, indicating she had fallen asleep. After drawing the blanket up over them, Draco pulled her to him even tighter, laid his cheek against her head, and fell into a grateful sleep.

A/N- Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it only took me a couple days to write it. Anyways, let me know what your thoughts are, I do appreciatee them.

Love,

A


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry its been a few days without a update. I got hooked on an awesome fic I found called The Problem With Purity. It's a Severus/Hermione and Harry/Draco story that is indepth, detailed, and simply amazing. I'm not a huge fan of these pairs but I couldn't quit reading. I highly recommend the read. Anyways, I'm back now and rarin' to write. Hope y'all continue to enjoy the story, you guys are rock star readers!

Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Harry Potter and Co. One day I hope to have my own amazing story but I am woman enough to admit it will never compare.

Chapter 17

October 25, 1998

The bright sunshine that filtered in through the slightly hazy windows fell on Hermione's cheeks, slowly bringing her out of her deep, warm night's sleep. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings, a slow grin spread across her face as she realized that her veela was lightly tracing patterns on the back of her shoulder with his fingertips. Relishing the feel of his skin on hers, Hermione lay there quietly and basked in his attentions. After a few minutes of languidly accepting his affection, Draco bent and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck.

"I know you're awake, Angel. I don't want to move anymore than you do but we do have plans with our friends in Hogsmeade. We should get up and eat before we have to meet them." Hermione couldn't hold back a groan as she turned her face into her pillow. After a few moments whinging to herself in her head, Hermione rolled over and sat up in the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Heading to the loo as we speak." The sexy veela gave her a smirk as he swatted her backside on the way by.

"Go clean up, Mia, I'll ask the kitchen to send up some breakfast here. We're not meeting everyone til half ten so you have time for a shower if you want one. We'll eat quicker in our rooms." Hermione said nothing to him, simply smiled him when she turned back and met his gaze.

The Gryffindor took Draco's advice and stripped her clothes, stepping into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her body, wetting her hair and washing the sleep from her eyes. She stayed in just a bit longer than was necessary, letting the hot water work the stiffness out of her muscles.

After crawling out of the spray, Hermione brushed through her hip-length waves, deciding that wearing her hair down was the way she would proceed in the day. Even though she usually didn't take the time for makeup, the Head Girl put forth the effort to put on some eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss.

Once she strolled back into her room, Hermione glanced into her wardrobe and contemplated what to wear for the day. Before she could make a choice, Draco wandered back in, seemingly dressed in impeccable dark trousers and grey turtleneck. When he noticed what she was doing, he gave her a playful smirk and went to her chest of drawers. Hermione started just a bit when he threw clothing at her.

"Wear these. I'll pick your outfit today, you have to admit I have fantastic taste." Hermione realized that he had thrown a bra and knickers set her way, royal blue and satin. She caught a mischievous grin as she glanced back up at him.

"With your coloring, blue is a complementary color. Not to mention you haven't worn this set yet and your luscious curves look so delectable in satin. Will you wear it for me? The green is my favorite but I think this one may be a close second." Hermione could feel the blush rise to her cheeks at his flattering words and nodded shyly. Draco gave her a smile and began to rifle through her clothing After just a couple minutes, he handed her one of the outfits she had bought last Hogsmeade weekend. Without a word, he made his way out of the bedroom to let her change on her own.

Once Hermione was in her designer skinny jeans and off the shoulder red top, she put on her favorite ballet flats and met her boyfriend in their common room for breakfast. Draco served her plate, much to her chagrin, but as he served her all her favorites, a slice of toast with blackberry jam, a bowl of mixed fruit, and a small bowl of porridge, she just shook her head slightly and smiled.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't believe in eating light in the morning. His plate was piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and toast. Hermione could only look on in wonder as he started on his meal. Unlike Ron, he employed every polite mannerism that his elite upbringing afforded him, but ate almost just as much.

When they had both pushed their plates away and called for an elf to clear the plates (much to Hermione's dismay), Hermione stood to gather her cloak for the walk to Hogsmeade with their friends. In her mind, she made a list of the places she wanted to go and the things that she needed to purchase. Once she was ready, Hermione made her way back to the common room to meet with Draco before leaving.

Hermione couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face when she saw her veela holding out his arm to escort her formally to their meeting point. They were silent for the first flight of stairs; but when they began to traverse the second flight, Draco began to speak.

"I think we should stay together this time. Last time worked out well enough since I needed to get you a gift and you bought lingerie, but I want to spend time with you away from the castle." Hermione contemplated his words for a moment before smirking at him.

"As long as you don't try to take me to Madam Puddifoots. I hate that place, its so cliché." Draco let out a full laugh as they continued to make their way to the Entrance Hall.

"Absolutely not. I'm not a huge fan of the place myself." Hermione smiled at him as they made their way down the last corridor. The Gryffindor smiled to herself when she realized he hadn't shoved money in her hands and could only hope that he was over the "taking care of her" bollocks. When their friends came into sight, a sense of dread settled in her stomach when she saw them all leaning on brooms. Harry saw her face and spoke first.

"'Mi, I know you hate flying but we all wanna fly to Hogsmeade. You can ride with me or Draco, we won't drop you." Hermione had started shaking her head before his sentence was halfway out of his mouth.

"I am not flying, you know it scares me to death. You can all fly and I'll walk or apparate. I don't mind at all." Harry's shoulders slumped and Hermione knew he had given up. However, Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to speak into her ear.

"Ride with me, Sweets. I won't go high at all and you can decide how fast we go. You can sit in front of me and I'll hold onto you the whole time." Hermione was shaking her head, getting ready to outright refuse. Before the words could spill out of her mouth, Draco spoke again.

"Please. Please trust me." The Head Girl knew she would give in at those words. Heaving a deep sigh, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll fly with you but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." Draco nibbled her earlobe while nobody was watching before he held out his wand and accioed his broom. Once it was firmly in his grasp, the group of friends made their way out the door.

Once out in the crisp October air, the group of friends mounted their brooms. Hermione was surprised to see Leslie climbing on the broom behind Blaise, clutching him around the waist tightly. Hermione dragged her feet, taking every second possible to get on the front of Draco's broom. When she had settled sidesaddle on the broom, Draco wrapped his arm around her back and gripped the broom with his other hand.

Fear raced through her veins as he kicked off the ground, causing the Head Girl to close her eyes and bunch Draco's cloak in her hands. When she felt them level out, Hermione cracked her eye to see how high they were. True to his word, Draco only took her fifteen or so feet in the air and they were sailing through the air at a leisurely pace. Draco must have realized she was still afraid because he spoke.

"We won't go any higher and we'll stay at this speed unless you tell me to go faster. Try to relax, Mia." Hermione felt herself relax a little at his promise and leaned more of her weight against his chest.

Together, the pair watched their friends fly above them, rolling, spinning, and barreling through the air. Harry, Ginny, and Grace were the most competitive, comparing their skills and teasing each other. Hermione then began to feel terrible, knowing that if she hadn't been with Draco he would be doing the exact same as their friends. Looking up at him, she spoke.

"Why don't you put me on the ground so I can walk for a bit and you go up there and fly with those idiots. Just don't kill yourself." He gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure? I knew I wouldn't be doing any of that stuff when I asked you to ride with me. I really don't mind." She gave a short laugh.

"I wouldn't have said it if i didn't mean it. Now set me down." It took all of thirty seconds for Hermione to find herself with her feet solidly on the ground again. She giggled a little at the whoop of laughter Draco gave as he joined the other three daredevils in the air. Just a few minutes later, Blaise was landing next to her and Leslie was climbing off. When Blaise was gone, Leslie turned to her with a excited smile on her face.

"Blaise asked me to date him just now. I said yes without even thinking. Do you think I made a mistake?" Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She knew that Blaise liked Leslie but didn't realize he was that serious about gave the younger girl a genuine smile.

"No, I don't think you made a mistake. Blaise is a great guy. Everyone could tell he liked you." The smile stayed plastered on the girls face.

"Ginny told me that awhile back. Everyone in school knows he's a player though, I just don't want to get hurt." Hermione gave her a small smile.

"He was a bit of a player but he never dated any of those girls. I'm assuming he got what he wanted and ditched them, much like Draco and Theo did. If he's asked you to date him, he must be serious about you. If you're worried about his intentions, just take it slow with him. He must know you're inexperienced and won't jump right into a sexual relationship." Leslie nodded her head slowly for a moment, deep in thought. When she spoke it was with conviction.

"Thats a good idea. I think you're right. I'll feel it out for awhile before I take it anywhere."

The rest of the walk to Hogsmeade, the two girls chatted about trivial things and watched their friends on their brooms, cringing at the stunts they were pulling to show off. As they neared the edge of the village, Draco swooped down and dismounted before he was on the ground. Before Hermione could utter a word, he had the broom shrunk and in the picket of his cloak. Surprise clouded her face when he turned to her friends who had landed behind him.

"We'll meet you guys at the Hogshead at five. Mia and I have some shopping to do." Rather than pulling her along by the hand, Draco swung her up on his back, causing her to giggle. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her chin on his shoulder as he took off into town.

"Where to first, Dray?" He turned and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I have a line-up for us. We're going to have a blast and you're not going to complain a single bit about any money that's spent on you. Understand?" Not wanting to ruin the wonderful mood and atmosphere, Hermione rolled her eyes, nodded, and laughed.

-O-

Draco smiled indulgently at his mate as she complained about the price of the clothing he had just bought for her. The look on her face when he had said that he wanted to take her shopping for the New Year's Ball dress had been priceless. Anger, indignation, and fear all rolled into one. This had been his plan, of course, because she was quick to agree to just regular shopping rather than her dress.

Hermione continued to berate him, chastising him for spending his money unwisely and not appreciating the value of the money he had. When he really thought about it, Draco couldn't deny that. He had never had to work for the money he spent, but he wasn't about to tell her that. The adorable wench would never shut up.

Guiding her into the Hogshead by the arm tucked around her waist, Draco tipped his head to Aberforth as they walked past. Their group of friends had already arrived and were waving enthusiastically in their direction. Hermione halted her diatribe as she took a seat next to Blaise, Draco sitting next to her. The veela smiled at the sight of his player best friend, arm slung around the shoulders of the youngest Gryffindor, sappy smile on his face. Ginny instantly began questioning his mate.

"So did you buy more clothes, 'Mi?" Draco didn't like the glint that shone in his mate's eyes before she answered. Hermione ran her hand through her long waves as she answered.

"I settled for clothes shopping, many hundreds of gallons worth, when he tried to take me dress shopping for the Ball." Ginny squawked in horror.

"Absolutely not, Draco! Girls shop with girls for things like that, you won't be allowed to see her dress. Spend all you want on regular clothes but her gown is going to be picked out by me and her." Draco didn't have the heart to tell either witch that they had been manipulated, that he would never take the tradition of dress shopping away from them. However, Blaise wasn't as kind.

"You two Gryffs realize that you were played, right? I guarantee you, Draco knew 'Mi would throw a fit about the money he spent on her so he freaked her out by mentioning dress shopping. I'm sure you were quick to agree to just buying clothes after that. Classic Slytherin tactic." Draco lowered his head into his hands as he felt his mate's eyes spin around and rest on him.

"Thanks, mate. She's gonna hex my bits off now." Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione crossed her ams over her chest.

"Is this true, Dray? Did you trick me so I wouldn't complain about you spending money on me?" Draco heaved a deep sigh before he met her eyes.

"Let me point out, you still complained in between every store and from the last store until you sat down at the table. But...yes. I knew you would agree if you thought I originally wanted to go dress shopping. I really just wanted to take you shopping and spend money on you. Unless it's a book, you never buy anything for yourself. Now you'll be the best dressed witch in school." He could tell that she was angry but trying to keep her anger at bay.

"You want to buy me new clothes pretty badly. Does my taste in clothes embarrass you? You don't want to be seen with me unless I'm dressed in the best?" Draco saw hurt flash in her eyes and he took her hand in his.

"I am in no way embarrassed to be seen with you, Sweets. I only want you to have the best because you deserve it. I can definitely give you the best so give me a reason why I shouldn't? All your friends here will agree that you should have the best of everything in life." Hermione glanced round the table quickly to see all her friends nodding solemnly. After a quick glance down to their joined hand, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alright, I believe you. However, since you thought you'd used your Slytherin tactics on me when you know I trust you implicitly, you now don't get to buy my dress. I will be paying for everything to do with that evening, including your dress robes." Draco could feel the horror spread across his face at her words. With a firm shake of his head, Draco spoke.

"Absolutely not, no woman will ever pay a Malfoy's way, that's not how we conduct ourselves." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine, you can pay for your own things but I'll be paying my on way in, dress, shoes, jewelry, everything." Draco leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Alright. I'll take that deal." The table was quiet for all of two minutes before the table burst out in laughter. It was Harry that spoke.

"The Slytherin Manipulator just got outplayed by his innocent Gryffindor girlfriend." Draco just shook his head, hair falling int his eyes. It took all he had to hold back a purr when she leaned into his side and brushed his hair back off his forehead. She stayed in his arms when Aberforth walked up, trays loaded with food, eyeing them warily. When the trays were set on the table, the wizened old wizard crossed his arms on his chest and tackled the situation head on.

"So when did this happen? Can't say I ever saw this pair happening, knowing both your histories. Albus did like to talk, barmy bastard." Draco decided to let Hermione handle the answers, the conversation really, since the old man seemed friendly with her, protective almost. Glancing down at her and giving her waist a squeeze, Draco nodded slightly to her and she gave him a smile, understanding instantly.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Draco is a veela and I'm his mate. We discovered it on his birthday, around the beginning of September. Despite our bad history together, I told him I would get to know him before I accepted or rejected him." Knowledge flashed through the older man's eyes and he gave them a small grin before speaking.

"Shite situation for the both of you, that is. Have to say I'm happy to see that the pair of you are trying to make the best of it. Many well wishes to the both of you. Where's the Weasley kid that runs with you, I can't keep all those boys straight by name." It was Ginny and Grace that laughed at this statement. Draco took over the conversation since he knew his mate wouldn't want to speak of Ron.

"He didn't approve of Hermione and I so he left in the most disrespectful manner and refuses to be her friend." Aberforth shook his head to himself and pressed a quick, affectionate kiss to his mate's head. So quick that Draco didn't even get a chance to growl or express his displeasure at the man's affection.

"Don't let that fucking prick get you down, sweetheart. He doesn't deserve you, never has. Mr. Malfoy here has made his mistakes but from what I've seen and heard, he's making up for them. Do what's best for you." Hermione reached out and took Aberforth's hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze to go with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore, I'm working on doing exactly what you said." Without another word, the old wizard wandered back off to the bar, leaving them in peace.

Draco held Hermione close for the whole of the time they were in the Hogs Head, which kept the veela within him happy. Hermione, surprisingly, didn't seem to notice. If she had, she definitely didn't seem to mind. The group of friends decided to eat their dinner there, privately, and with only each other for company.

It was with a sense of dread that Draco apparated back to the castle gate with his mate, firewhiskey stowed in the inner pockets of their cloaks. It had been Grace's idea to go back to the Head dorms and drink the night away, just exchanging stories and being friends.

Everyone else had readily agreed, excitement in their voices as everyone put up galleons for the whiskey. Draco had locked eyes with Theo, however, and they both seemed to understand the other in that moment without saying a word. This would not be a good night for them, but a maudlin one, full of old memories from times past.

Guiding her up the staircases and and down corridors, Draco tried to get Hermionne to their dorm before any of their guests. However, luck was not in their favor that night as Grace, Theo, Neville, and Luna were already waiting for them. There would be no warning Hermione about his lack of participation in this evening's festivites.

Luna took no time threading her arm through Hermione's and Draco found that he didn't mind in the least. Grace joined on Luna's other side and Theo shot both Draco and Neville suffering looks before Draco let them into the dorm. Rather than make Hermione leave her friends, Draco ran her many shopping bags into her room. Calling Winky to her room, he asked her to put all Hermione's new clothes away for her.

When the Slytherin Prince joined his friends in the common room, they were all present and Ginny was handing out glasses to everyone. Draco took his with a forced smile but took a long drink anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his mate take a drink and be wrapped in a quick hug by Harry. Draco was surprised to have Ginny link arms with him.

"You don't worry about the pair of them, do you? I promise you, there's nothing between them." Draco just laughed a little, under his breath. After another drink, he turned towards the redhead and smirked.

"No, I'm not worried. I know how she feels about Harry. If she had really wanted him, I suspect they would have been together long ago." Ginny laughed out loud and drug him over to the couch.

Draco let her push him down on the couch and she flopped down next to him on his left side. Harry saw this movement and headed towards Ginny after pressing a kiss to Hermione's cheek. Before Hermione could take a seat, Blaise sat in the seat to his right. When his mate approached, she took a seat on the floor between his knees. As he reached out and began twirling her waves in his fingers, Blaise spoke.

"Alright, if we arent going to play any games, I wanna hear some stories about the Golden Trio. Tell us some stories that nobody else knows." Draco felt a flush of embarrassment and dread from his mate but Harry just gave a laugh.

"You really want to hear how Hermione was always right and saved our arses with her brains? I feel like you all already know that." Hermione narrowed her eyes and scoffed at Harry's words.

"Oh please, Harry, take some credit. You always saved the day. Can I just say third year? That was a total save by you." Harry shook his head emphatically and argued back.

"My save wouldn't have even been possible if it hadn't been for you and that bloody time turner." Draco watched as Hermione rolled her eyes at his words and Theo leaned forward a little.

"How about you just tell us the bloody story so we can all decide who saved the day." Hermione gestured for Harry to take the floor and he shook his head, pointing at her.

"This is your story, I'll jump in if needed. This is what you get for bringing it up." Hermione rolled her eyes but took a drink before beginning to speak.

"Third year was the year that Sirius Black escaped, the year that Hogwarts hosted dementors. Harry thought he was coming after him to kill him, not because he was innocent and wanted to protect him, but because he was his godfather. Third year was also the year that I couldn't pick three subjects to take so I talked to Professor McGonagall. She talked to the people at the Ministry and convinced them that I could safely use a time turner so I could attend every class." The room burst out in laughter and Draco felt embarrassment surge from his mate. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed, Angel. We all know your penchant for learning and they think it's endearing. I find it adorable." She reached up and brushed her hand through her hair before she continued.

"I hid the time turner all year until a night just a couple weeks before school let out. We had been to see Hagrid since Buckbeak was about to be put down. If fact, it was the very day that I punched you, Draco." The room burst out in laughter again but she just continued through it.

"Ron's rat got away from him and took off to the whomping willow, Ron right after him. Sirius was in his animagus form, a huge black dog, and drug him down the tunnel under the whomping willow. Harry and I followed after battling the branches. We found Ron with a broken leg, a nasty bite, and Sirius Black in human form. He began telling us the story of Peter Pettigrew and how he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents. By this time, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape had shown up and all three men were fighting. Harry and I ended up blasting Professor Snape with an expelliarmus that was a little too strong and knocked him out. Pettigrew was transformed to human form and we were all going to hand him over to the dementors. We were just outside the willow when Professor Lupin changed into a werewolf. Professor Snape woke up and threw himself in front of Harry, Ron and I. Sirius transformed and led Professor Lupin off. Harry and I took off after Sirius and left Ron with Professor Snape." Harry took over the story at this point and Draco couldn't believe how the story was turning out.

"Professor Lupin knocked Sirius out and he rolled down to the Black Lake, unconscious. We went to him, tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. A hundred dementors showed up and were trying to kiss Sirius. Hermione tried to do the patronus charm but she couldnt, she had never done it before. I got mist, but nothing more. Before the dementors got me, they had already knocked Hermione out, I saw someone that looked like my dad from across the lake cast a stag patronus." Harry shot Hermione a look and she took over the story.

"We woke up in the hospital wing and Professor Snape was yelling at the Minister for all of us getting away with what we did because of who we were. Then Professor Dumbledore came in and we told him everything, about Sirius, Pettigrew, all of it. He hinted for us to use the time turner, told us where Sirius was being kept, everything. Harry was clueless, of course, but since Ron couldn't walk, I threw the chain around Harry and I and we went back and watched everything. Our fight with Draco, us having tea with Hagrid, all of it. When Macnair, the Minister, and Professor Dumbledore made it in the hut, Harry and I went and took Buckbeak, stuck with him in the woods til we saw all of them come out from under the whomping willow. I howled at Professor Lupin so he wouldn't attack Harry and he came after us. We ran but he caught up to us easily. Buckbeak saved us, drove Professor Lupin away. We ran to the Lake and we watched ourselves fall to the dementors. Harry suddenly understood and walked out of the Forrest and cast his patronus, saving us all from at least a hundred dementors." Draco watched his mate stop for a breath and Harry took over the story.

"We sat in the Forrest and watched Professor Snape bind Sirius and load all three of us on stretchers. When we knew that Sirius was in the castle, we flew Buckbeak up to the window that Professor Dumbledore told us Sirius was kept. Hermione blew it in and we flew away with Sirius. He dropped us off and went into hiding and Hermione and I had to race back to the hospital wing to get there just as we were disappearing. Professor Snape was certain that we had something to do with Sirius' disappearance but he could never prove it. Nobody aside from a few members of the Order know how he really escaped." Silence reined as Draco's friends pondered their story. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mark.

"I have to say that Harry ultimately saved the day but it never would have happened if it hadn't been been for you, Sweets." Everyone nodded. Theo looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Are all your stories like this one? That was a little crazy." Harry nodded in his direction

"Unfortunately, yes. Our life has been far from boring. We've been looking forward to this year because it would be our first normal year with nobody trying to kill us." Hermione nodded before she spoke.

"Alright, that was one of Harry and I's stories, its time for someone else to go."

Draco listened to stories from Leslie and Blaise, Neville and Grace, Luna and Ginny, but he and Theo remained quiet. Hermione listened to everyone intently, as did Harry, but Draco noticed that he didn't join in the conversations. Draco had heard his childhood wasn't good but he sure wasn't going to pry.

The veela bent over and pulled his mate up off the floor and into his lap. He settled her sideways against his chest, legs curled up in his lap. She took one more drink before surrendering her glass for good. Draco could tell that his warmth was going to quickly put her to sleep. After he wrapped both arms around her hip, Leslie looked his way and spoke.

"Draco, we haven't heard from you or Theo. You have to have some crazy stories from when you were kids." Draco shook his head.

"Nope, no good stories here. I'm enjoying listening to all of you though. Don't stop on my account." Leslie started to protest.

"Oh, come on. We all want to hear about you too." Draco felt a rush of anger but bit his tongue, not wanting to start an argument. Before he could say anything, Hermione spoke up.

"Leslie, you have to understand that Draco and Theo are Slytherin and they don't share everything in their lives like us Gryffindors. If they don't want to talk about anything or tell any stories, they don't have to. Don't hound them." Leslie just sat in silence but Blaise spoke in her defense.

"You don't get to talk to her like that, 'Mi. She was just trying to bring Draco and Theo into the conversation, they're being spoil sports." Draco felt instant anger at how his friend was talking to his mate and was about to blow up when they were all interrupted by Harry.

"All of you, stop it. Leslie, don't be stupid. Draco and Theo were raised by death eaters, of course they don't want to talk about their childhood. Respect their privacy. 'Mi, Draco's a big boy, let him fight his own battles. Blaise, don't you dare talk to 'Mi like that. Not only does it piss me off, Draco is gonna lose it and try to rip your head off." Blaise seemed to remember the small fact that Draco was very protective and uttered a quick apology to Hermione, calming the beast inside him. Hermione apologized in turn to Leslie and Draco was beyond surprised when she looked up into his face to speak.

"I'm sorry to you too, Dray. I didn't mean to butt into your conversation and just take over. Guess that's my bossiness coming out." Draco smiled against her forehead.

"No need to apologize, Sweets. I find your bossiness a turn on." He could feel her face flame at his words and he found it endearing and sexy. When Leslie spoke, however, the temperature of the room dropped.

"Draco, I'm sorry too. I'm not sure why it matters if you talk about it to us, its not like either of you hurt any of us. However, I will respect your privacy." Draco was overrun with guilt at her words when he felt his mate stiffen against him. He squeezed her a little tighter before he spoke. There was no controlling the tone of his voice and it came out cold.

"You weren't involved in the war, not like we were. Don't speak about things you know nothing about." Hermione turned further in towards his chest and raised to hand to lay it on his cheek. Draco turned his head and kissed her palm as the silence wore on. Finally, Blaise spoke.

"Man, I know she didn't have it as bad as we did during the war but she doesn't know what happened, neither does Grace. Unless you guys want to enlighten them, you don't get to hold it against Leslie." Hermione spoke before Draco could.

"We know that, Blaise. We're not holding it against her, or against Grace, but he has the right to tell her there are things she doesn't know. However, I don't think now is a great time to share that particular story. It's late, we've all been drinking, and we're all on edge." Ginny grabbed onto her statement like a lifeline.

"I agree. It's been a long day, why don't we call it a night?" Everyone nodded and started t stand, placing their glasses in the small sink to be collected later by Winky. Draco felt his mate lean upward to speak into his ear.

"You didn't torture me so stop thinking that you did. You would be dead if you had stepped in and your actions bought us enough time to get out. Stop blaming yourself." Draco turned to capture her mouth with his. When he finally relinquished her lips, he spoke in her ear.

"You're more than I deserve, Angel." When he turned his attention away from her, he realized that everyone had cleared out and they were alone. His mate must have realized this as well because she shifted herself to where she was straddling him.

Draco almost couldn't breathe when she bent down and kissed him again, her tongue moving in time with his to an ancient dance of times past. His hands went to her hips, slid their way to her arse where he began to knead circles into the firm muscle. Draco couldn't help but stiffen in his trousers at the moans that were coming from the back of her throat, the feel of her soft curves against him.

With a flick of her hand, his mate vanished all their clothes and all the sensations were multiplied ten fold once they were skin on skin. As she leaned forward to kiss him again, he leaned his head forward and caught the rosy tip of her breast in his mouth.

A shot of pleasure ran straight south at the moan of pleasure she made, the way she clutched his head to her breast. Without missing more than two heartbeats, he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. He knew she could feel his hard cock against her stomach, he could feel her grinding against it, searching for friction.

Draco couldn't help himself. He reached out and grasped her hips, lifting her slight weight up and inpaling her with his cock. His mate threw her head back at the sudden full feeling his cock gave her and her hands reached up to brace herself on his chest.

Without any provocation, her hips began to rock on top of him, sending pleasure throughout his whole body. Draco just sat back and let her take control, enjoying the sensations sweeping his body. When Hermione began to bounce rather than grind, the Slytherin couldn't help but be transfixed on her breasts as they bounced up and down in his face.

He could tell when she was almost there. The Gryffindor's actions became more intense and much quicker. As her inner muscles began to clench and flutter around his cock, he took hold of her hips and drove upward into her three more thrusts before emptying himself inside her. Hermione collapsed on his chest, breathing hard, and his arms wrapped around her.

Draco let himself calm down and regain his breath while holding her could tell when she dropped off to sleep, her arms went around his neck and held him close. Rather than move them, Draco shifted sideways and summoned a blanket, throwing it over the sleeping girl on his chest. Stretched out on the couch, Draco let his mind relax and soak up the contented feeling from the afterglow of their love.

Sex with Hermione was like no other experience he had ever had. He had bed more than his fair share of women and had never felt the magical feeling that he did with his mate. For the first time, he felt a rush of fear of what might happen if she didn't choose to accept him. It was for the best that he would die because he didn't think he could stand to see her with someone else. However, he was determined to convince her to stay his.

With this last thought floating round in his head, he tightened his grip on his mate and let himself drift off to sleep.

A/N- I just want to say that if i didn't respond to your review, please forgive me. My ff account was being stupid and wouldn't let me access my reviews for a couple days. I think I got everyone, but if i missed you I am so sorry! Hope you all continue to enjoy the story, let me know what y'all think. Til next time...

Love,

A


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I want to thank everyone for the time they take to read my story and then review it. I greatly appreciate it. I'm kinda branching out a little here and incorporating some of what happened in the movies as well as what happened in the books. Wasn't sure if anyone noticed (or cared) but figured I'd say it here rather than get reviews complaining I wasn't following the books. Anyways, enough for now, hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the Harrp Potter world, but alas, I cannot lay claim. That privilege goes the JKR. I thank you for letting us use your sandbox in which we play with your characters.

Chapter 18

October 31, 1998

Hermione spun around in front of the mirror, admiring the outfit that she had chosen from her wardrobe. She would never admit it to Draco, but he really did have impeccable taste. The skirt she wore looked exactly like her uniform skirts but was much, much softer. A few inches shorter as well, which she was sure Draco had done on purpose, but since it still wasn't indecent she wouldn't complain. Her Oxford was also identical to her school uniform but was made of much finer material and felt as soft as silk. With her hair pulled up into a loose, messy bun, tendrils of hair tickling at her neck, Hermione looked the part of a sophisticated student that had been born to an aristocratic life.

Draco was waiting for her at the portrait door when she emerged from her room, ready to escort her to breakfast. He was undeniably sexy, Hermione couldnt even pretend that she didn't find him so, in hopes of not inflating his ego. He twirled his finger in one of the wisps of hair already escaping her bun.

"You look beautiful today, Mia. I hope that you know you drive me crazy." Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little at his compliment but quickly got herself under control.

"Thanks, Dray, you look pretty good yourself. I have a feeling you already know that though." Draco just chuckled at her as he opened the door for her, allowing her to pass in front of him.

Hermione laced her fingers together with his as they made their way to the Great Hall. She usually wasn't an openly demonstrative person out in public, but she was feeling extremely good today and wanted to make Draco feel good as well.

As they took their usual seats in the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were seated with Dean and Seamus that morning and Grace was with her friends from Hufflepuff. Squeezing in next to Draco and Leslie, she began to pull her normal breakfast foods onto her plate.

Though the Gryffindor wasn't normally quiet at meals, today she had no urge to engage in conversation. She listened to the snippets of speech she heard around her, following what her friends were talking about. The Head Girl was only slightly startled when Leslie spoke to her directly.

"So, 'Mi, you in? Wanna come to the boy's quidditch practice with Theo, Grace, and I?" Hermione gave them a smile as she thought it over quickly.

"Yeah sure, that'll be fun. Don't forget we have the Halloween Feast tonight too." Nobody even responded to her comment, they just started off on a discussion of the Halloween Feast, something they had apparently forgotten about. Laughing to herself, she finished her breakfast with relative ease and waited patiently for her friends to finish. When they were all done, Draco pulled her into his embrace and gave her a kiss.

"I suppose this is where we part ways, Sweets. Too bad I didn't have the same schedule as you." Hermione simply gave a small laugh as she took Draco's hand in hers and pressed her lips to his palm.

"If we had the same schedule, I'd never be able to concentrate on my classes. You'd constantly be trying to shag me! Besides, I'll see you in a few hours for lunch." Draco growled at her and kissed her mark, making a wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Insufferable wench. As I just demonstrated, there would be good sides to it too. However, we really must go. I'll see you in a few hours." With a final brush of his lips against her forehead, Draco was headed off in the direction of his Transfiguration class with Theo and Blaise.

Hermione met up with Harry, Ginny, and Neville and they headed to Herbology. She took her customary seat by Neville, excited to begin class. As she turned to hang her satchel on the back of her chair, her elbow knocked her book off her desk and onto the floor. Before she could bend down to retrieve it, a hand reached down. and snatched it up off the floor. When she turned her eyes upward, Ernie Macmillan had her book held out to her, waiting for her to take it from him. He gave her a genuine smile when he spoke.

"Here you are, Hermione. I know you'd be upset if your book got damaged." Hermione took the proffered book from his hand and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Ernie. You're right, I would be sad if my book was damaged. I do love my books." Ernie simply rolled his eyes at her with a small smile on his face.

"I know you do. Glad I could help." Once he had handed the book off, he walked towards the front of the room and took his customary seat next to Ron.

Hermione took diligent notes from the lecture, as she always did, but she couldnt help but let her mind wander to Ernie's behavior. He had been one of the first to turn against her when he found out about Draco. Did this meaan that he was no longer mad at her, that he'd realized he had made a mistake by turning against her? Or was this a ploy to make her think things were going back to normal and then she'd have the rug ripped out from under her feet? That sounded like something Ron would put someone up to. However, Ernie had never came across as a person to get revenge or mess around with someone's emotions. He was just too Hufflepuff.

In the end, Hermione decided to take the Hufflepuff's actions as they were. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. She had no idea when she became so suspicious, but she couldn't say that she liked it.

Hermione made her way to Arithmancy next, looking forward to working on her project with Padma. The pair had already made leaps and bounds of progress and were very near to completing it. She could only be grateful that the Ravenclaw didn't care about the gossip or their project would surely have suffered.

As she stepped through the door, she ran into a hard chest, knocking her backwards a couple steps. When she focused her eyes upward, Terry Boot was standing there, small smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry, Hermione, didn't mean to run you over. Guess I should watch where I'm going." Hermione just shook her head.

"No, Terry, its all my fault. I should have been paying attention where I was walking." Terry just gave a laugh.

"No worries, Hermione. I have to go run and get a set of notes for my project or Mandy will kill me." Without waiting for a response, he was out the door like a shot.

Hermione took her normal seat next to Padma and considered how Terry had acted. They had never been close, but they got on well enough since Dumbledore's Army. If he and Ernie both were beginning to speak to her again, maybe she and Draco were old news now and nobody cared anymore. She could only hope.

The Head Girl and Padma worked the entire period on their project, sparing little attention for the rest of the class when they got loud. Professor Vector was in attendance but did nothing to halt the noise or tell them to get to work. Hermione knew that this was her way of teaching the students responsibility. Hermione and Padma, however, had no intention of failing.

When the period ended, Hermione and Padma made plans to get together later that week and complete their research. The Gryffindor waited her customary amount of time before leaving so as not to run into the Slytherin rush from Charms.

As she left the classroom, she was happy to see that the corridor was empty. Not ten steps away from the door, however, Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass seemed to materializ right next to her. Knowing this confrontation wasn't going to pretty, Hermione kept walking, but slid her hand into her robe pocket where her wand was kept. There was no way she was going to be caught off guard by these two. Each girl flanked her and pasted cheery smiles on their faces. Pansy was the first to speak.

"So, Mudblood, how do you like being Draco's little play thing? I see he's dressed you up like his own personal doll. Are you treating him well in return? You know he'll stray the second he isn't satisfied, right?" Hermione didn't say a word to them. She didn't want to believe their words, but they played on her insecurities, the ones her boyfriend had had a hand in creating. However, she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing that they were affecting her even a little. Pansy simply continued when she gave no response.

"You know, Draco lost his virginity to me. He might be a veela and you might be his mate, but he's only with you so he doesn't die. There is no away he would ever want to be with an ugly, uptight swot like yourself." Her words were like a knife to the gut, someone else voicing the fears she herself had. However, she was already in deep with Draco, she loved him afterall, and she would not let the witch next to her insult him.

"I don't care if you were his first, Parkinson, because I'll be his last. You're just jealous that he doesn't want you anymore, that he hasn't for awhile. You say what you want about me, but you don't know Draco anymore. You know nothing about him, not anymore. You knew him when he was a spoilt brat who was nothing but a prejudiced bigot, just like yourself. Now that he's a better person, you don't know him at all. I think at this juncture, I know your old 'friend' much better than you do." Pansy only stared at her in response, clearly surprised at Hermione's impassioned speech. However, Astoria hadn't even started yet.

"Oh, we both know your boyfriend quite well. We both know how amazing he is with his mouth, whether he's kissing you, using it on your nipples, or bringing you to the brink of an orgasm on your clit. We know how he aims upward when he's inside of you so he makes sure to hit the spot that makes you turn to jelly. We know that his cock tweaks just a tad to the right, probably from all the wanking he's done, but it doesn't affect how much pleasure he brings you. We also know he loves taking a girl from behind so he can watch her arse in the air and give it a good smack as he's shooting his load. Trust me, Granger, you're simply one of a crowd. Pansy and I both know, Daphne knows, Tracy knows, Linda knows..." The younger girls words faded out as Hermione stalked off away from the pair without a single word.

The words confirmed exactly what she had thought about her veela's previous sex life. He had been with many girls, more than Hermione even cared to imagine at that moment in time, but the pair of Slytherins were correct in one aspect. They all knew what it was like to have sex with Draco Malfoy. They had described the act as well as she could have (If not a tad cruder than she would have) which made her come to the conclusion that she really was just another girl in the long line of ex's he seemed to have.

All of a sudden, she was scared that all their words were right, that Draco would drop her like a rock once she accepted him. As this fear settled in her heart, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She headed towards the Divination classroom so she could speak with Harry. Maybe he'd tell her that she was simply losing her mind. Hermione could certainly hope.

-O-

Draco knew that there was something wrong the second he stepped out of double Transfiguration. He could feel a flash of fear and then a dull ache from his mate. While he didn't think she was in physical pain or danger, there was something to find her, he made his way to the Great Hall to find that while his friends were present, Harry and Hermione were not.

Deciding to rely on his nose, he followed her scent from the Arithmancy classroom, knowing that that had been her last class. It took him clear to the North Tower, where he knew that the Gryffindors had Divination. Getting a little irritated with having to trek all over the castle to find her, he set about following that scent. It took him to the other side of the castle, the Owlery, where he could hear Harry and Hermione speaking on the other side of the entrance. The Head Boy stood just outside so he could hear their conversation with his sensitive hearing.

"It was horrid, Harry, THEY were horrid. Everything they said played right into my insecurities and now I can't help but be filled with doubt. I trust Draco, I do, but then when I hear them say those things to me, a sliver of fear inside me can't help but wonder if they're true." He heard a sigh hat sounded like Harry sighing.

"'Mi, you have to stop letting them get to you. This isn't you, you've never been one to hinge your whole world on a single guy or what other people say. I know you're more emotional than normal, everyone handles war differently, but you have to get a grip or your insecurities are going to drive Draco away." Draco could smell salt and could only imagine that his mate had begun to cry.

"I know, Harry, I know I'm pathetic now, ever since the end of the war. I thought I was getting better, depending on you and Draco less and less, but I guess that isn't true. I ran straight for you the second I was upset because I knew Draco would just get angry and try to kill those two bitches. I'm trying, but I just can't seem to be me anymore. What if this me is here to stay? What if I'm like this forever?" He heard Harry let out another sigh before her began to speak.

"'Mi, you'll get back to normal. If for some reason you don't, we'll all still love you just the same, so quit worrying about everything. That's part of your problem; you take on all the worries of those around you and make them your own. Stop it. People can manage their own lives without you, you need to focus on you and you'll be fine. As for Draco, does it really matter if he slept with those girls? He loves you, it's as clear as day. Everyone sees it which is why those two little bitches started this shite with you. He's not going to leave you like they said, he's not that person anymore. I know you trust him, but you have to trust in yourself for giving him that trust. Otherwise this situation is going to eat you up from the inside out." It was at this point that Draco decided to 'find Hermione'. He brushed through the door to see his mate seated in the window seat and Harry crouched down in front of her, hand on her knee. His heart hurt when he saw the tears on his mate's face and saw that she couldnt seem to meet his eyes. Before they caught on to him listening, he broke the silence.

"Finally, I found you! I could feel that you were upset and tracked you from Arithmancy to Divination, to here. What's going on, Angel?" Draco watched as Harry gave her a meaningful look and then stood. He clapped Draco on the shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'll save you both a plate of food so don't take too long." Draco nodded as he watched his mate. Once Harry was gone, he advanced on her and pulled her up so he could sit. After she was settled in his lap comfortably, he urged her forward.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sweets. I could tell you were upset. I hate it when you're upset and when you cry. Let me help." Hermione laid her head against his chest and began to speak.

"Pansy and Astoria found me after Arithmancy. They began telling me you were going to leave because I didn't satisfy you, that you dress me like a doll so I'm your play thing. Pansy told me she took your virginity and that you were just going to drop me as soon as I accepted you because you don't like ugly, uptight, bossy swots. You just need me so you don't die. I told them that they didn't know you anymore, that you were a different person than the one they knew. That you would never do that because you weren't like them anymore. Then Astoria reminded me exactly how well they knew you." Draco was honestly confused. Those gossipmongers didn't know him at all, they never had. They only knew the front he had provided.

"Sweets, they don't know me. They never did. They knew my image, what I wanted them to know. You know ME, not them." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. She described your liking for taking a girl from behind so you can smack her arse when you come, how you aim upwards once inside a girl, how your...parts...aim to the right a little, how good you are with your tongue. Then she started listing off names of those that knew you. She told me I was just one of a crowd. Right now, I feel that way. Everything she said about you is true. It just scared me for a moment and made me think that everything else they said could be true too." Draco felt his heart stop for a second at her words before he clutched her to him tighter. It took him a minute before he could figure out what to say in response to that.

"Angel, first off, I'm not playing you. I won't be dropping you as soon as you accept me. Like I said before, they never knew me. They knew what I wanted them to know and that was that I was doing all that I could to grow up and be just like my father. I suppose only time will make you trust that. As for Astoria, I don't know how many girls she told you about and I don't care. It's not really important. You're a woman and so were they. The same things make you all orgasm so it's safe to say that every man is going to do the same fundamentals to every woman he's with. However, you are NOT one of a crowd. I have never loved another woman, I've never held another woman in my arms just for the pleasure of having her there, I've never slept in bed with a woman or cuddled with her. I got what I wanted from those girls, sure I did, but I never wanted what I have with you with any of them. Not even close." Hermione nodded her head against his chest and he could feel that his words made her feel a little better, but it was mixed with a twist of self-disgust.

"I'm sorry I'm so insecure, Dray. I really do trust you, trust you to not play with me, but when they're rubbing all those insecurities in my face, its hard to remember that. I don't mean to make you feel like I don't trust you." Draco brushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"I know you don't, Sweets. I can't be angry, I probably helped create some of those insecurities that they're preying on and for that I'm sorry as well. Just remember that I love you, not them, and I will never choose them. If you need to hear this when they're cruel to you, I'll gladly remind you until you finally believe it." She hid her face in her hands as she began to sob.

"I'm so pathetic, Draco! I've never been this weak, never needed reassurances that people cared for me. I've never been the type of girl to depend on man as much as I depend on you. I just don't know what's wrong with me." Draco pulled her hands away from her face and let her meet his eyes before he spoke.

"Angel, you just survived a war where people were trying to exterminate you. It was hard and you survived. Then you had to deal with your parents, losing friends, and the Weasel. It's a lot for anyone and everyone handles things differently. The fact of the matter is that a person has a breaking point, everyone does. Maybe you just reached yours and you need a little time to recooperate. Don't worry, I'll be there for you to lean on while you get back to normal. Once you're back to your old self, you'll be able to tell me to fuck off and not feel guilty at all." This comment made her laugh a little and he was glad.

He bent down to press a kiss to his mark so she would know that there was nothing else that he needed to say about their situation. When his lips touched it, he felt a wave or desire streak through her, even though she barely showed it outwardly. Deciding to cheer her up, he let his teeth graze the scar and she jumped in his arms.

When his mouth closed on their bond, a small moan escaped her lips, one from in the back of her throat. His tongue darted out to flick the tender skin, causing his mate to reach behind her and twine her hand through his hair. Her back arched at his continued ministrations, making him grow hard beneath her. However, this act was for her, not him.

Draco held her close and stroked her nipples through her clothing as the sensations from his mouth drove her wild with need. When she was completely mindless in her need, he clamped the skin in his teeth and began to suck hard. Her moans echoed off the walls and her nipples teased him by standing at attention. When her world exploded, it was as if everything was right in the world once again. Draco felt her pleasure as if it were his own and he mentally reminded himself to do this to her more often.

When her breathing regulated and her heart slowed down, his mate sat up to look at him.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." He kissed her temple and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too, Angel. Now let's go eat and show those bitches they didn't bother you at all." She laughed a little and stood, pulling him to his feet behind her.

They made their way to the Great Hall in silence, hands gripping each other. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. When they entered the Great Hall, Draco felt the eyes of the whole Slytherin table on them, but he didn't do anything to show that he knew. When he looked, for half a second, at Pansy and Astoria, their faces were a picture of shock. When he glanced down at his mate, there was a just-shagged look about her and decided that must be their problem.

The pair was forced to eat quickly as they all had double Potions in just twentry minutes. After shoveling his food down far faster than he would have liked, the group of them (minus Luna, Grace, and Leslie) made their way to the Potions classroom.

All the students took their customary seats, the ones they had had since the begining of the year. When Professor Slughorn arrived, he wasted no time in splitting them up so they could brew together. Draco found himself with Harry, saw Hermione with Theo, which made him happy. There would be no worrying if she was with Theo.

Ron and Neville were together, Blaise was with Ginny and Seamus was with Pansy. Draco had to laugh to himself at the thought of their potion. With their skills, it would be horrible. Determined to beat his mate's score with his swotty friend, he began ordering Harry around. Harry, realizing that he was out of his depth without the Half-Blood Prince's help, simply obeyed instructions and left all decisions to Draco.

They were to brew the Draught of the Living Death and its antidote, which Draco felt extremely confident in. However, he knew how skilled Hermione and Theo were in the art of Potions and could only hope that he and Potter out-brewed them. After an hour and half of grueling work, Draco and Harry turned in a perfect Draught of the Living Death and antidote. Draco couldn't wait to rub it into his mate's face that he finally beat her at something.

Draco grasped his mate around the waist as they exited their lesson, sure that he had turned in a perfect potion. However, his mate's words made him feel foolish.

"Professor Slughorn said we turned in the perfect potion. I'm pretty proud of myself. And Theo, of course." Draco couldnt help but feel his spirits drop a little

"You'll be the best in class, baby. That's a given." He could tell that she was proud of herself. When she cocked her head, he smiled at her as she spoke.

"I wish he would pair us together. I bet we could beat his potion if we were paired together." He saw her smile and didn't regret losing in the least.

Blaise and Draco had to head towards the quidditch pitch immediately for practice. As he and Blaise headed towards the pitch, he couldn't help but feel a little unreal as he watched and listened to his friends. They were all wishing them luck. Draco was totally unused to this kind of behavior. However, as all his friends wished him kuck, even Grace who was a Hufflepuff, the team they were playing, he couldn't help but feel he had won in the end. Knowing he had real friends cheering for him made all the difference in the world.

-O-

Hermione was in the middle of the line of five of their friends. Grace and Leslie were on either side of her, Theo and Blaise on their respective sides. Draco was already on the pitch, directing his team where he wanted them. Hermione felt a little thrill of pleasure, knowing what control he took of his team and how he applied it to their sex life. As she, Theo and her two friends took their seats in the Slytherin stands, she couldnt help but notice how powerful and confident he seemed on his broom. She couldn't help but be turned on.

The foursome watched the two of their group in the air, willing their team to get better. Even though Hermione couldn't help but hope the Gryffindor team would win the Cup, she truly wished that her mate would do his best and show Harry up. It was a difficult situation to be in.

When practice had finished and the six of them found each other at the shower room, Hermione wrapped her hand around Draco's and gave him a winning smile.

"You looked amazing out there. I'm not sure if you'll beat Gryffindor but there's definitely a chance you could." Draco growled under his breath playfully as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, were going to beat the Lions and you're going to cheer for me when I do it." Hermione couldnt help but grin back at him.

"Of course I will, don't be daft." The six friends made their way back to the castle, chattering happily about quidditch. Hermione merely listened, unwilling to add her subpar knowledge to the conversation.

When they reached the castle, they immediately made their way to the Great Hall where the Feast was getting ready to begin. Hermione took her seat between Harry and Draco, patiently waiting for the Headmistress to officially begin the Feast. Once she announced to dig in, the laughter and conversation merely got louder around her.

As the Head Girl ate the food she had piled on her plate, she took stock of everything around her. Grace was leaning on Theo, who seemed as happy and carefree as his girlfriend did. Blaise was pressing small kisses to Leslie's neck, smiling into her skin at whatever comment she made. Neville and Luna seemed t be in a deep conversation about Merlin knew what, but they both had smiles on their faces. Ginny was as animated as ever, joining the conversation with Leslie. Harry, however, was quiet, withdrawn and pensive. Reaching out, Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort, hoping that bit would bring her best friend out of his bad thoughts and memories.

The group ate for over an hour and at the end of the Feast, Hermione could barely move. She was far too full. The Gryffindor let her mate pull her to her feet and out of the Hall, heading for their dorms. Once she was in her room and changing into pajamas for the night, Draco looked at her quizzically as he spoke.

"What's wrong with Harry? I've never seen him so quiet and withdrawn." Hermione crawled into bed and under the blankets, gesturing for Draco to join her. Once he was settled next to her, she began to run her fingers through his pale chesthair.

"Halloween is the night that Voldemort took everything from him. His parents, Sirius, a life in the world of magic. Instead, he was given the weight of the wizarding world to carry on his shoulders. He just can't help but wonder what might have been on Halloween." Draco lay there silent for a few minutes, tracing random patterns down her sides.

"I guess that makes sense. However, it doesn't seem healthy to live in the past like that." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably not, but it's one night a year and we're all monumentally fucked up from this war. I feel like he's doing pretty good." Hermione felt her veela press a kiss to her head before he spoke.

"Youre probably right. We all have issues and we all have our own ways of coping. Hopefully, he won't feel the need to continue daydreaming as time goes on." Hermione made an agreeable sound in the back of her throat as she tangled one of her legs with the pair of his.

Draco's light touch down her sides continued and she felt him lay his cheek on the top of her head as she began to drift off. Her last errant thought before she entered Morpheus' care was that the world had definitely changed for the better. Draco Malfoy was actually concerned for Harry Potter.

A/N- I'm still having issues with ff so if I didn't get your review answered, I apologize once again. I've had a few reviews about how Hermione is OOC and they're disturbed with how she acts. I understand she is OOC but I'm trying to show that she's at a breaking point and that's just how she's dealing. Don't worry, she'll get better. Thanks you again, y'all. Let me know what ya think, your reviews are like chocolate and whiskey shots ((:

Love,

A


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I am back, yay! It feels like I've been so busy and haven't hardly had time to write. I'm also going to let everyone know that I know my character's are OOC. I put in the summary that they were. I also put that if you don't like this fic, save us both some time and don't read it. Surely, don't waste my time telling me something I knew before I even started the story. For those that are enjoying the story, read on. Anywaaaays, enough from me. Read on, rock star readers!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or their world. I only dabble in it.

Chapter 18

November 11, 1998

Hermione hurled herself out of her bed, grateful that for once, Draco wasn't wrapped around her. She slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the loo, barely making it in time to vomit into the toilet. After she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she laid down on the floor, letting the cool tile work its magic on her clammy forehead.

Once she was able to sit back up, the feeling of nausea passed as quickly as it came. Hermione even felt a pang of hunger, much to her surprise. Making up her mind as she stood, the Gryffindor decided that she wouldn't tell Draco about getting sick. Today was his first quidditch match against Hufflepuff and the last thing he needed was to worry about her being sick.

After brushing her teeth and using the loo, she headed back into her room, eager to wake up Draco and tell him how excited she was to watch him play. However, once she re-entered her room, she found Draco already sitting up and pulling his boxers back on. Without a second rhought, she went to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so excited to watch you play today, I just know you're going to be brilliant." Draco gave her a wide smile and pulled her down so she straddled his lap. After releasing her lips from a sweet kiss, he gave her a serious look as he spoke.

"Will you wear my scarf, Angel? I want everyone to know you're cheering for me." Hermione kissed his nose before smiling back.

"Of course I will! We all talked, we're all going to sit in the Slytherin bleachers to cheer on you and Blaise. That way the whole school knows that your friends are cheering for you." Hermione could tell that she had rendered him speechless for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was slightly husky.

"I always used to be jealous of you, Harry, and Weasley. I always wanted real friends and even though Theo and Blaise were my friends, we couldn't act too close or our father's would've had our arses. Now, knowing that not only will my mate be wearing my scarf, all my new friends are going to sit in the section that has alienated them for years. Just to support me. Sometimes, its just overwhelming how good it feels to have people that care about you." Hermione pulled him in close for a kiss, tracing his lips with her tongue. The kiss deepened when Draco clutched her to him even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. When she finally broke the kiss, she threaded her fingers through his hair and made him look in her eyes.

"No matter what happens, Dray, I'll always care about you." He gave her a dazzling smile before he eased her off his lap.

"You better get dressed, Sweets. That way we can make it to breakfast before the match." Hermione nodded his way as she stood and headed towards her wardrobe.

The Head Girl surveyed her clothing selection, trying to decide what would be best to wear to a quidditch to the elves not having her laundry back yet, she was left with only skirts as an option. Sighing to herself since she knew she'd have to use a warming charm to keep her legs warm, Hermione pulled out a slightly flared skirt that reached four inches above her knees. Coupling it with a soft green cashmere sweater, the Gryffindor hoped she wouldn't embarrass Draco by being openly seen supporting him in this outfit. The veela may say he didn't care what she looked like, but she knew that he liked it when she looked her best.

After slipping on a pair of boots that went to mid-calf, Hermione used her wand to charm her hair straight, something she hadn't done in a very long time. When she finally deemed herself acceptable, she made her way to the common room where Draco was waiting patiently for her. His eyes lit up when he saw her choice of outfit. He brushed a kiss to her lips as he handed her his scarf.

"You look downright edible, Sweets. I should just have you for breakfast." Hermione laughed softly and smacked his chest with her open palm.

"You look dashing yourself in your quidditch robes. All the girls will be dreaming of stripping them off you tonight. It's a good thing that I'll be the one 'congratulating' you tonight." Draco gave her a wicked smile as he pulled her towards the door.

"You will definitely be the only one taking off my clothes ever again." With a satisfied smile, she threaded her arm through his and they made their way to the Great Hall.

The veela and his mate were the last of their friends to make it to their table for breakfast. As they sat, the quidditch talk began immediately. Harry, Neville, Ginny and Theo began giving Draco and Blaise encouraging words and advice on how best to play the game. Hermione kept quiet since she knew nothing about quidditch. She simply laid her hand on his knee and gave it an occasional squeeze.

When all the players stood to make their way to the pitch, the Slytherin table broke out in cheers. Hermione smiled as she watched Blaise fling his arm around Draco's shoulders and whisper something in his ear, making him laugh. Hermione stayed in her seat with all her friends for the next twenty minutes. When the bell rang, indicating it was nine-thirty, time to head down to the pitch, she smiled. Hermione couldn't usually stand quidditch, unless Harry played, but she found that she couldn't wait to watch Draco in the air.

Hermione made her way across the grounds, sandwiched between Harry and Theo. They found seats in the front row of the Slytherin stands, and their little group of friends took up half the row. Hermione found herself sandwiched right in the middle of everyone and she had a feeling that it had been coordinated.

As Colin Creevey announced the teams flying onto the field, Hermione could barely contain her excitement. Harry let out a whoop beside her as the match began, Slytherin instantly in possession of the quaffle.

It was hard for the Head Girl to follow the quaffle, to follow what was happening, so she kept her eyes on Draco flying much higher than the other players, eyes open for the snitch she was sure. After an hour of what seemed to be cutthroat play, the Slytherins were in the lead 40-30.

It was another thirty minutes before Hermione finally saw Draco's demeanor change. He became focused on something ahead of him and he leaned forward on his broom. After a span of three seconds, his broom took off like a shot and his white blond hair was a streak across the sky. When the Hufflepuff seeker, Aaron Weems, saw Draco, he was off after him, just as quick.

The pair battled each other for the lead and for once, Draco wasn't ramming the seeker next to him. Laying as flat as he could on his broom, he surged forward an extra six inches and snatched the snitch out of the air right in front of Weems.

The Slytherin stands went wild, cheering and hollering for their team. Hermione found herself on her feet, yelling and clapping for Draco and Blaise. She whooped for Draco as she watched him take a victory lap around the pitch. All the girls in Slytherin were cheering Draco's name and Hermione felt a sense of pride that he only wanted her.

Hermione was startled when Draco circled around to her, stopping his broom right in front her. He gestured for her to lean forward and he grasped her cheek, pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments, he released her and took her hand. When she pulled it away, Hermione realized that he had placed the snitch in it. Disbelief clouded her face and she looked up to make him take it , he'd already backed away from her so she couldn't reach him. With a smile, he yelled at her before flying off.

"This win was for you, Sweets." Hermione felt Harry throw his arms around her and begin to guide her towards the steps to get back down to the ground. In the rush of people heading to both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff locker rooms, Hermione was separated from Harry. In the crush of Hufflepuffs, she was shuffled to the middle of the crowd and carried in the opposite direction of her friends.

Realizing that there was no way she would make it to the locker room before Draco got out, Hermione made her way to the edge of the crowd and whipped out her wand. With a simple thought about Draco, her patronus appeared and she gave it a quick message, sending it on its way to Harry.

Knowing that everyone would be heading to lunch, Hermione started towards the castle, meaning to meet them in the Great Hall. She made it to the castle in fairly good time, winding her way through the corridors. It was completely unexpected when a hand clasped around her wrist and hauled her into a dark alcove.

Hermione instantly tried to scream. A muffled yelp was all she managed when she was shoved against the castle wall, hard. The Head Girl saw spots for a few moments and was unable to focus on what her attacker was saying. When her head finally cleared enough to be aware of her surroundings, Hermione realized that her attacker was speaking.

"By Merlin himself, I'm going to have you, Granger. You were always so goody goody but you're not now. I know you spread those lovely white thighs for Malfoy and you're going to do it for me too." At his words, icy fear went through Hermione's body and she could only pray that Draco would sense her feelings and come for her before it was too late.

It was like second nature when her brain turned on and demanded that she remain calm. As her attackers hands made their over her body, touching her in places nobody but Draco had, she began taking in as many details as she could about her attacker.

His voice was gravelly, almost like he hadn't spoken in weeks. She realized that he was quite tall and she could feel that his body wasn't very muscular. When she opened her mouth to scream again, her attacker's hand reached up to her throat and began to squeeze.

On top of Hermione losing her air quicker than she could think, she felt his hand on her cheek, shoving it roughly sideways. Her face was instantly pinned against the cold stone wall and pain was shooting up her neck. She felt soft hands, softer than Draco's reaching up her skirt and into her knickers.

The man ripped her panties off her, literally, and sniffed them in front of her. Hot shame at his actions registered in her brain, but she couldn't make herself care about that when she felt his fingers press roughly against her opening, about to enter her. Hermione did the last thing she could do with her diminished air. The brave little Gryffindor lifted her foot and smashed it down on her attacker's instep as hard as she could.

Hermione could tell the man wasn't expecting it because he instantly let go of her throat and backed away. The Head Girl sucked in a deep and painful breath, finding herself unable to stay on her feet. Even as she realized that she had collapsed to her knees, she was trying to scramble away from the man.

However, the man was already gone, her panties still clutched in his hand, she was sure of. As she leaned forward and began to try to crawl out of the alcove, Hermione began coughing loudly. Just two paces out of the alcove, she found herself still unable to stand on her own. Tears were threatening to spill over onto her cheeks, pricking her eyes, but she made up her mind to persevere and find help. It was only another two paces before she heard one of her favorite Slytherin's voices.

"'Mi, oh Merlin, what the fuck has happened to you? Here, let me help you up." She found that she could only nod, and even that was painful. Gently, Theo helped her to her feet with an arm under her elbow.

"'Mi, were going to Harry. We ended up leaving early and not waiting for Draco, he got caught up with the team." Hermione smiled a little bit as she realized that Theo was rambling.

"We all headed to the Great Hall, figuring that's where you'd be, and when we saw you weren't there, Harry and I decided to go look for you. I was headed to the library and Harry went to check your room." Hermione had never been more thankful in her life that her friends cared about her whereabouts. They rounded another corner when they suddenly ran into Harry. Literally. Hermione couldn't help but yelp because of the pain. Theo began speaking.

"Harry, I think someone attacked 'Mi. I found her crawling in the hallways and she doesn't look good. She can barely stand without help." Hermione felt indignation at his comment but couldn't muster up the energy to comment back.

"I think you should take her, Harry, take her to the hospital wing. She's not crying yet but I think she will be and I don't do too well with crying females." Hermione felt herself being transferred to Harry while he spoke softly in her ear.

"Hermione Jean, you need to focus. What happened?" He was already leading her down the hallway in the direction of the hospital wing. Theo was right. At his question, she began to cry. Before taking another step, Harry reached in his robes and pulled out his wand. With a single flick, his stag appeared as strong as ever, and Harry began to speak to it.

"I want you to go to Draco Malfoy, tell him that Hermione has been attacked and I'm taking her to the hospital wing. He needs to meet us there." After the stag cantered off, Harry began walking again as he spoke.

"'Mi, sweetie, you have to tell me what happened." Hermione was mortified at telling him what had been done to her but knew he wouldn't stop until she told him everything. With a deep sigh, she began to relate every detail back to him. A corridor away from the hospital wing, he brought her to a stop.

Harry took off his jumper and tied it around her waist, the sleeves in front of her, the body of the jumper hanging behind her. Hermione could only look at him in confusion. Harry saw her befuddlement and grudgingly gave her an explanation.

"He took your panties, 'Mi, that means you have nothing on under that skirt of yours. The more layers you have, the better." Hermione felt shame wash over her and she buried her head in her hands. Harry didn't say anything, since he didn't know what to say, and led her the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

-O-

Draco climbed out of the shower, toweling off as he headed towards his locker. He felt a flash of fear, he knew from his mate, but it was gone in just a few moments. Draco found it odd that the feeling was gone almost instantly, but hoped that one of their friends had simply just scared her.

It was only minutes later, as Draco finished dressing, that an unfamiliar silvery stag appeared before him and began to speak in Harry's voice.

"Hermione has been attacked and I'm taking her to the hospital wing. Please meet us there." Instant fear and fury flooded Draco. His teammates looked at him warily and Draco knew his eyes were pitch black. He could feel his talons cutting into his palms And he was sure that his fangs would be pricking his lips momentarily. After cramming his feet in his boots, Draco took off out of the locker room at a sprint. His team knew he was serious, they parted ways for him immediately. As he made it out the door, the Slytherin faintly heard Blaise yelling at him to wait.

Draco continued, physically unable to wait for his friend. The driving need to make sure that his mate was uninjured had overpowered his senses. It took him a fair amount of time to make his way back to the castle, even with his stronger legs and improved stamina. By the time he hit the Entrance Hall, Draco was frantic to get to his mate.

The veela made his way to the nearest staircase, vaulting up four flights to the story the hospital wing was on. He wound his way through the corridors, garnering curious looks from his fellow classmates. When he reached the door to the hospital wing, he found Theo and Ginny waiting. Theo stood up off the wall and started to speak, but Draco didn't stop to listen. The need to see Hermione, to run his hands over her body and make sure she was uninjured, had overpowered him.

Draco burst through the door and found that he couldn't see his mate anywhere. He could smell her, she was nearby, but he couldn't hear anything other than her light breathing. When his eyes fell on Harry standing outside of a curtained area, he rushed towards him, sure that his mate was behind the curtain.

Harry attempted to stop him, to speak to him, but Draco passed by him and brushed the curtains aside. His mate was laying on her back, obviously naked underneath the blanket, but sleeping. Her brows were furrowed in what looked like pain and Draco felt his heart clench. He reached out and took her face in his hands, gently, but she didn't stir.

Draco couldn't help but panic, his mate wasn't awake and she was obviously hurt. Not wanting to wake her, he turned to pull the curtain back after making sure his mate wouldn't be exposed. When Harry was in his sights, he grabbed his oxford and hauled him close.

"What happened to her? What's wrong with her? Where were you, why weren't you with her?" Harry grasped Draco's fists and hauled them off his shirt, meeting his eyes fiercely.

"Right now, Draco, you need to rein that protective drive you have in. She can't wake up to you having a meltdown." Draco took two calming breaths and tried to push his instincts down. When he spoke, he was calmer.

"I'm sorry I was rough. Please tell me what happened." Harry raked his hand through his messy hair and heaved a deep sigh.

"We got seperated in the crowd rushing to congratulate both teams. I was searching for her when she sent me a patronus and said that she would meet all of us in the Great Hall since she ended up clear to the Hufflepuff locker room. We gave up waiting on you so we all headed there. When she wasn't there, Theo and I decided to go look for her. Theo took the library and I headed to your dorms." Harry took a deep breath and held up his hand so Draco couldnt comment.

"Theo found her on her hands and knees in a corridor, not able to stand. He helped her up and brought her to me. I got her walking, brought her here. She's been through a lot. Please don't yell at her." Draco felt righteous indignation at his words.

"Why in the bloody fuck would I yell at her when she was attacked? It's not like she asked for it." Harry held his hands up in peace.

"I'm just saying to tread carefully. When she told me what happened, I may have freaked out a little and that's when she started crying and became hysterical. Madam Pomfrey had to give her a calming draught because of me. Just tread carefully." Draco was getting more frustrated the longer he listened.

"Just fucking tell me what happened to her!" Harry flinched slightly when Draco roared at him. Harry sighed as he continued.

"She told me that someone grabbed her wrist from behind and hauled her into an alcove. He slammed her against the wall really hard and she said her head swam. When she realized what was happening, she realized his hands were all over her, telling her since she wasnt a goody goody anymore he was going to have her. She screamed and he started to choke her, the shoved her head as far to the side as he could. The bastard ripped her panties off her, literally, then almost wormed her finger inside her when she used all her strength to stomp his foot. Apparently, he didn't expect it and ran when she dropped to the ground. She was crawling for help when Theo found her. I freaked when I realized she was walking around with no panties on. I took off my jumper and tied it around her waist. She buried her face in her hands and I could feel the shame rolling off her in waves." Draco felt fury so intense, heat exploded in his back.

Wings exploded through his clothing and Harry could only stare at him. Draco realized with a passing thought that Harry had been far more focused on Ginny the last time his wings had made their appearance. Once the charcoal wings brushed his knees, he growled out at Harry.

"What are her injuries? You might as well tell me everything." Harry could only sigh again as he watched his friends hand trail over his sisters body as if checking for injuries.

"She's bruised all over, that's why she's naked. Her cheek, throat, breasts, her inner thighs. Her...female area...was a little tender. The prick tore a muscle in her neck and dislocated her shoulder. I don't know how she was even moving after she realized he had gone. Madam Pomfrey healed everything, she's perfectly fine now, but she's sleeping off the strong dose of calming draught." Draco could only see red as he heard Hermione's injuries listed to him. Shame flooded him, shame that he hadn't been there to protect his mate. Instead he had been celebrating with his team over their win. Guilt for her injuries and trauma swept through him. His fists clenched at his sides and he had to force himself to take a few more deep breaths. Before he could calm down completely, Harry scratched the back of his head nervously and wouldn't make eye contact as he spoke.

"There's one other thing, Draco." Draco felt his spine stiffen, waiting for for the next ball to drop. Harry sighed yet again before speaking.

"When Madam Pomfrey scanned her, she discovered that Hermione is pregnant. That girl is scared to death that you're going to be angry with her for somehow messing up her potion." Draco was shocked speechless, unable to comprehend the meaning behind his words. As the moment dragged into almost a minute, Harry stepped closer to him and anger was painted on his face.

"You better not ditch my sister now that you've gotten her pregnant or I swear to Godric, you'll be dead before anyone even realizes you're gone. Like I told you when you two became a couple, I'm the godforsaken Savior of the Wizarding World. They will give me a pass for killing you." For some reason, his threat brought forth incredulous laughter.

"You think I would ditch her? That girl is my life! Sure, I didn't plan on having a kid this soon but in my mind I always picture it with Mia. I'm bloody happy about it, I can't believe she thought I would be angry abou it. Not to mention, I know she didn't mess up the potion. Veela sperm is almost bionic until they reproduce. I thought the potion would be enough since its stronger than the charm. This is my fault for not protecting her better." Harry let out a relieved breath as he raked his hands through his hair again.

"Alright, good. Because I'm not kidding if you ditch her. We'll all be there for her and you'll both get through this. I just want you to reassure her that you aren't angry and don't hate her." Draco couldn't wait any longer. He slipped under the blanket with his mate, pulling her into his arms and wrapping his wings around her naked body to hide her from view. Harry smiled at the sight and decided to give the man a heads up.

"Professor McGonagall is furious about the attack and she's none too happy that her star student is pregnant. She's gone off to floo Mrs. Weasley and she'll be sending Ginny in if I don't know any better. I suggest you hide when the Professor comes back." Draco smiled against the top of Hermione's head at Harry's words.

"I will not hide for something that isn't our fault. If the potion didn't work, its likely nothing else would have either. It's just part of being with a veela. After this baby, the potion should work fine. I'll apologize to Mia for the effects on her life but I refuse to apologize for having sex, one of the things that keeps me alive since she hasn't accepted me. As for Ginny and her mother, that's fine. I know nothing about being pregnant or female issues so they will be better support than I in those situations." Harry smiled at him, impressed at the man's bravery when it came to the three females that would be flocking around his sister. He pointed towards the door as he turned.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the baby but I am going to go give them updates that she's not permanently hurt and that she's resting. If she feels up to it, I'll see you guys in the Great Hall. If not, we'll come visit before we go back to our common rooms." Draco nodded ardently to his friend and focused all his attention on his mate.

Her breathing was still deep and even, indicating she was asleep, but she shifted in his arms, showing that the potion was starting to wear off. While he waited for her to wake, he went over the whole situation in his head, trying to make sense of it.

The fact that his mate had been attacked inside the castle walls proved that she was no longer safe at all. This was going to be a problem between them because she would insist she could take care of herself and he would demand she never be alone. However, her spirit was one of the things he adored most about Hermione. He was drawn out of his thoughts, before even making it to the baby, when his mate groaned in her sleep and then raised her head slowly to look at him. He could see that when she met his eyes, everything came flooding back. Before she could speak (she had just opened her mouth), Draco put a finger to her lips and raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Stop worrying. Harry told me everything and I could never be mad at you because I have super sperm. If anything, it was my fault. Not that it matters in my mind because this makes me even happier." A slow smile spread across her face at his words.

"Really? You aren't mad?" Her voice was tremulous at first. Draco smiled at her andleaned in for a kiss. When he pulled back, he brushed hair away from her face.

"Not even a tiny bit am I mad. Except at the rat bastard prick who hurt you, made you feel so badly about yourself. Mia, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you were amazing. You fought off a man intent on violating anything it's my fault for not being there like I should have been." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she frowned at him.

"This was NOT your fault and I won't have you blaming yourself for it. You're here now and that's what matters." Draco didn't think her words would ever sink in because he truly believed he was at fault but gave her a small smile anyways.

"You're far too kind, Mia. However, I'm informing you now that when I find out who did this, it won't be multiplied pain for him. I will kill him without even a hint of remorse." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco shushed her with his finger.

"Absolutely not. This bastard violated you and hurt you. I went easy on the last fuckers, this time I mean business. The fact that he has your panties now, just that alone, makes me want to kill him." Hermione wisely said nothing since his wings were starting to flutter around her as a sign of irritation.

Draco gave a small sigh of pleasure when he felt Hermione running her hands through the feathers of his wings. Unconsciously, his wings tightened around her and she sighed quietly as she settled her head on his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the snitch he had given to her on the night stand. A small smile graced his face when he remembered the look on her face when she had realized what he had done. The fact that she hadn't dropped it during her attack made his heart swell with happiness.

Draco had just rested his cheek on the top of her head when the curtain was pulled back suddenly, revealing four women. While his mate didn't look frightened, she felt uneasy, which he completely understood. Ginny was the first to speak of the four women.

"Hetmione, good Godric, are you alright? Gods, I should kill Harry for letting go of you in that crowd." Hermione gave her a small smile and lifted her head from Draco's chest. However, he refused to release her from the safety of his wings.

"I'm fine, Gin, no lasting damage. Madam Pomfrey has already fixed me up, I'll be down for supper in the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall frowned at her student.

"Miss Granger, if Poppy says you may attend dinner, that's fine but we're all here to discuss your pregnancy." Ginny turned surprised eyes to her best friend.

"Your pregnant? Good Godric, I thought you were on the potion?" Molly's and the Professor's face swung to the mediwitch, surprise painted on their features. Professor McGonagall composed herself first.

"You didn't tell me she was on the potion. I was under the assumption that they were merely irresponsible." Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Miss Granger is an adult and has not signed release papers for the Headmistress to be allowed access to her medical records. Only Mr. Potter. Of course, Mr. Malfoy automatically falls in that group as she is his mate and his fate depends on her health and safety. Now that its out, I have been providing Miss Granger with a contraceptive potion since she and Mr. Malfoy first became intimate." Molly recovered first and brushed her hand against Hermione's cheek. Draco was so pleased at her actions, knowing she wouldn't abandon his mate.

"Well, my dear, that just means this baby is a treasure, truly, and is meant to be. You did what you could to be responsible and it's almost unheard of for the potion to fail. We will all be here for the two of you and help you through." Hermione burst into tears and held the older woman's hand to her cheek.

"Thank you, Molly. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." Draco felt he needed to speak.

"I appreciate your support of Hermione as well, Mrs. Weasley. I try to be all she needs but I know in this situation I won't be. She'll need a woman and mother to talk to, ask questions of. Thank you for that." Molly smiled at him and leaned down and pressed a kiss to both their cheeks. Professor McGonagall finally found her voice.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for assuming that you hadn't prevented pregnancy in any way. I should have realized that the two smartest students in the school would have protected themselves against this situation to the best of their abilities." Draco inclined his head towards the Headmistress, showing that he accepted her apology. Hermione, however, turned soft eyes to her favorite professor.

"Of course we forgive you, Professor! I'm positive this isn't a normal situation in Hogwarts so I'm sure it took you by surprise." The Headmistress chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"No, it isn't common. In all my years teaching, this is the third time, the only time the parents haven't yanked their child out of school as soon as it was discovered." Draco felt a shot of sadness from his mate as she spoke.

"My parents won't pull me out school, as they won't care about it either way. My friends and the Weasleys are the only family I have now. And Draco, of course." The Headmistress put a hand on his mates bare shoulder in comfort. Before the silence got too uncomfortable, Madam Pomfrey began to speak.

"Well, Miss Granger, since everyone is here, I'll inform you that according to the spell, you're due August first so you'll be well enough to take your NEWTS at the end of the year. I can take care of your prenatal care up until you leave school, or you may floo to St. Mangos for them." Hermione shook her head quickly.

"I'd much prefer you took care of us, Madam Pomfrey. I trust you implicitly and know you'll take good care of us." Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands in front of her and smiled in happiness.

"It will be so nice to take care of a patient who comes to see me for something happy. Now as its almost time for dinner, you may attend as long as you keep your stress low. We also need to schedule your next visit." All the women backed away so Hermione could get dressed behind the curtains. Draco helped her stand and studied her blemish-free body, knowing that if he had seen it in the pre-healed state, his wings wouldn't be disappearing for quite awhile. At that moment, he wasn't sure if he could sheath his wings even if he wanted to. Especially since Hermione was determined to go to dinner.

Once his mate was dressed, she flashed him a smile as she opened the curtain and made a beeline for Madam Pomfrey, eager to make her next appointment. Draco found himself alone with the Headmistress. The older professor laid her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"She told me all she remembered about her attacker. Pretty tall, very soft hands, and a gravelly voice, like he hadn't spoke in awhile. I think it was a charm, to cover up his real voice because she would recognize it. This scares me because that means she would trust her attacker under normal circumstances. You must promise me, Mr. Malfoy, that you and Mr. Potter will do all you can to keep her safe, especially now. I find that of all my students in many years, Miss Granger has become my favorite." Draco took in the information he was given about Hermione's attack and filed it away for later. For the most pressing issue at hand, he gave her a curt nod.

"Of course, Professor. Either I or one of my friends will be going with her everywhere. It's now clear that this castle is not safe, especially for her, especially in her condition. As for her attacker, when I find out who he is, I WILL kill him. I showed mercy the first time, this time I won't be as lenient. The Headmistress studied him for a moment and nodded.

"As much as I don't want that to happen, I can understand your point and you would be well within your rights as her veela. However, I think if you get blood on your hands so to speak, all because of her, the guilt will eat her up. Just a thought. I really must go, Mr. Malfoy. I'm trusting you to keep her and the baby safe." Draco didn't acknowledge her words but nodded to her comment about keeping his mate safe.

Once Draco was standing alone, he waited patiently for his mate to join him after her conversation with the other three females in the room. After five minutes or so, she gave Molly Weasley a hug, smiled at the mediwitch and headed his direction. When she reached his side, she gave him a quizzical look before she spoke.

"Dray, you can put your wings away, I'm safe now that I'm with you." Draco gave her a tight smile before speaking.

"I wish I could, Angel, but since we're going to dinner my veela still feels there's a threat. They won't be going away until we're locked in our rooms for the night and our password is changed." His mate gave him a concerned look.

"We'll stay in tonight then. I don't want you to be stared at like a freak of nature." Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly at her words and expression.

"It's fine, Sweets. We're going to dinner. I don't give two whits about what people think, only you, and you love my wings. That's enough for me." Hermione's face spread into a smile as she reached out and stroked his feathers. After she had stroked them for a minute or so, she held out her hand and smiled.

"Let's go, Daddy, we have to go tell our friends they're going to have a niece or nephew." At this comment, Draco couldn't hold back the unadulterated joy he felt. He gathered her to his side gently and began to lead her out of the room.

It was safe to say that the walk to the Great Hall was full of stares. All the students that met the young couple, Draco holding Hermione close, his wing wrapped subtly around her shoulder, drew the attention of everyone that passed them. When they entered the Great Hall, he felt his mate tense up at the attention and stares, but he pulled her in tighter to his side to keep her from feeling uncomfortablle All their friends gave them cheerful looks and waved merrily after they saw them. When they sat, Grace spoke first.

"'Mi, I'm so glad that you're better. We were all so worried when we heard that you had been attacked. It was only when Harry told us that you were alright that we were able to breathe easier." His mate gave the girl a smile as she spoke.

"Well, I was attacked, and injured, but thanks to Theo and Harry they got me to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey fixed me up." Luna gave her a calculating look.

"What did this attacker do to you?" He could feel apprehension rolling of his mate in waves. When she spoke, it was in a much smaller voice.

"The attack was bad but could have been far worse. No offense, but I really don't want to talk about the attack." The look that Draco shot the group dared them to question her further. It was apparent that Harry hadn't revealed any details of her attack, and for that, he could only be grateful. He wanted his mate to be comfortable if she ever revealed the details to anyone. However, her face lit up when she looked at Draco and gave him a look of pure happiness. When she spoke, the joy in her voice was unmistakable.

"Draco and I do have news to tell you all though." Ginny shot her a knowing look, which Draco had expected, but everyone else looked towards them with anticipation. Hermione smiled at them and took his hand in hers.

"We just discovered that the contraceptive potion I was on didn't work. I'm pregnant. I'm due August first." The table was quiet for almost a minute at her news. Draco was truly surprised when Neville was the one who broke the silence.

"How did the potion fail? The potion is almost one hundred percent fail proof." Draco noticed that the man's features had tightened in what he guessed was protectiveness for his friend. Draco decided to jump in the conversation and answer the question since it was really his fault that they were even in the situation.

"Mia was on the potion, since after our first time together. Veela have 'super sperm' so to speak, and need very strong methods to keep it at bay until we reproduce. Since the potion is stronger than the charm, I thought she would be safe from pregnancy. Apparently, I was wrong since it rendered the potion useless. I'm sad it has interrupted her school career and will take her more time to reach her life goals, but I can't say that I'm sorry. When I pictured myself with a family, it was always with Hermione. This news truly makes me happy despite the timing." Theo, who was seated on Draco's other side, clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

"I think the best things in life are unplanned. Look and me and Grace. Not planned in the least and look at us. You will both be amazing parents to that baby. Don't even start with me, Draco, you aren't your father and you never will be." Hermione gave Theo a smile as Neville pulled her into a hug as he spoke.

"I know that you and I aren't nearly as close as you and Harry, but I still consider you my family. I wish for this to end with your ultimate happiness, and honestly, in the end, I think you'll reach that with Draco and your child." Draco could tell his mate was on the verge of tears as she clasped Neville's hand in hers. She murmured a thank you to him before Harry proposed a toast in their honor, and to the life of their child. Draco hadn't talked it over with Hermione, but he felt it was going to be a hard decision on who would take the places of godmother and godfather

The rest of the meal flew by, even though Draco was constantly stared at by their peers because of his wings. When their group of friends broke up, everyone exchanged hugs and gave well wishes for the future. Hermione promised her friends that she would see them for breakfast in the morning before she allowed Draco to haul her off in the direction of their dorms.

Draco couldn't bring himself to let her go as they made their way to the fifth floor, the floor their dorm was located on. He held her close to his wings as they made their way to their rooms, keeping close the whole way. Hermione would never admit it, but Draco could feel her trepidation and fear of the unpopulated areas they passed through. This only served to make Draco more determined to keep his mate safe.

When they reached their portrait door, Draco pulled her up short after speaking the password. Hermione looked at him quizically before she finally understood when he spoke.

"Founders, we would like to change our password. As I'm sure you know already, I am a veela and Hermione is my mate. She was attacked today and she just discovered she's with child. It is imperative she is kept safe. Even if someone comes to the door and has the password, please don't allow them admittance. Wait until we let them in. If it's taken to the Headmistress, I will take full blame for your actions." Salazar Slytherin sneered at him slightly before he spoke.

"If you were the Slytherin I thought you were, you wouldn't be asking for protection for your muggleborn mate." Godric, Helga, and Rowena all gasped and started yelling at the man.

"He cares for her, he wants to keep her and his child safe. You can't always do that alone." Draco felt an intense rage towards Salazar Slytherin that moment, especially when he felt Hermione tugging on his hand as if to dissauade him from his course of action. When Draco spoke again, it wasn't in the kind tone he started in. It was ice cold and hard as steel.

"Mr. Slytherin, if you can't make yourself protect a muggleborn at the request of one of your own, I suppose there's not anything I can do about that. I appreciate all you others support, I can tell you're sincere in your want to protect my mate. However, if I find that you, Mr. Slytherin, disobeyed my request, I will personally burn every single portrait in this school with you in it. You will no longer exist. We wish our new password to be 'wiggenweld'. Make sure you ever only admit Hermione and I unless we're with them." The other three founders nodded their head solemnly and noted the new password change. Once Draco was content with the founder's words, he pulled his mate inside quickly.

The Slytherin was quick to usher his mate into her room and gestured for her go about her evening routine. It was obvious to Draco in the way she darted into the bathroom that she wanted a shower and his dark thoughts as to the reason why weren't helping his current state of mind.

Draco stripped to his boxers and climbed into Hermione's bed, settling in comfortably between her cotton sheets. In a passing thought, he made a mental note to order her a set of satin sheets. With his hands folded behind his head, he began to run through the events of his day.

He had won his first quidditch game of the year and gave his snitch to the girl he loved. Never would he admit his longing to do that over the years to anyone other than Hermione. There had just never been the perfect girl and as Hermione was far from his first in most things, Draco was immensely pleased to give her one of his firsts.

Hermione had become seperated from her friends and headed back to the castle where she was attacked and most probably raped if not for her quick thinking. When Professor McGonagall heard the few details she was able to provide, she didn't seem too hopeful as to determining his identity from her words. This only made Draco more determined to discover the truth.

After learning of his mate's injuries, he had discovered he was going to be a father. Though he felt secure enough to admit fear at this daunting task, especially when his own parents had been no role models, Draco had to admit what bothered him most was Hermione's reaction. She had instantly assumed that he would be angry, which in turn made Harry think he would leave her. Delving into the matter in his own mind, the only rationale he could find was that she had been conditioned to think when problems in life came up, it would be met with anger. This was no doubt due to the Weasel, who reacted to everything in anger. This thought made him wonder if Weasley hadn't been abusing her emotionally for years.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Hermione emerging, smelling of lavender and honeysuckle. Her hair was dry and tucked behind her ears, her satin panties making her curves so much more desirable. Without a seconds hesitation, the Head Girl slipped into the bed with Draco and into his arms. After a few minutes of silence, she raised her head from his chest and eyed him in curiousity.

"Are you sure you aren't angry with me for the potion not working?" Draco gave her one of his patented smirks and kissed her on the nose before tangling his fingers in her curls.

"Angel, I've always wanted children with you. Admittedly, not this early but things happen sometimes that we can't control. My end plan will still be the same, just the journey will differ. Please, put these thoughts out of your mind. We'll tackle this problem together and we'll be amazing at it. You're amazing at everything you do...well, except flying. However, I'm excellent at it so I think we'll end up making up for each other's faults. Why did you think I'd be angry?" He felt his little Gryffindor shrug her shoulders against him. She began to run her fingers through his chest hair before she anwered

"It's just always been that way. Ron was instantly angry about everything that ever went wrong and there were times when Harry was just as bad. I was always their scapegoat. They were able to take their anger at life out on me and they knew I would always forgive them. Harry's not like that anymore, the war really made him grow up, but I doubt Ron will ever do that. Not sure why he's like that...his whole family is extremely laid back except for Molly. She always gets angry first and then ends up having to apologize for her temper." Draco couldn't help but feel anger for the people who had conditioned his mate this way. Reaching down, he put two fingers under her chin and tipped her head up so she would look at him.

"Angel, I may get angry with you but very few topics would make me explode at you like that. Certainly not pregnancy. Put these worries out of your mind, love, they'll just end up driving you to an early grave." His Gryffindor gave him a small, but sweet, smile and ran her thumb along his lower lip. She appeared almost shy for half a minute before she spoke.

"Dray, will you touch me? Love me? Make me forget the feel of his hands on me. The thought of it sickens me." Draco's heart clenched at her words and his veela was demanding that he reclaim her. Another male had touched what was his and his inner beast, for lack of better term, was screeching mad. His own fingers traced her cheekbone as he gave in to her demands.

Without saying a word, Draco leaned down and caught her lips with him, mating them together in the intense, fiery dance of tongues they were used to. His mate moaned in the back of her throat, him swallowing the sound as his fingers combed through her waves

As the Sytherin Prince rolled her slight body underneath him, he worked his hands under the hem of her camisole, working the fabric up and off her body. The sheer beauty of her lush curves never ceased to amaze him. After he ran his fingers along the inner curves of her breasts, he refused to hold back and lowered his mouth to her supple flesh.

The tip he caught in his mouth was already erect. As he worked it with his toungue, laving it with attention, he had to bite back a laugh when he felt her hands cradle him closer, arching into his affections. He brought his fingers to the neglected peak and began plucking it with his thumb and forefinger, giving it a pinch when she began to moan wantonly.

Without even realizing it, his witch took him by surprise when she wrapped her ankles around his slim waist, pulling him closer so she could rock against his hips with hers. Draco didn't have much restraint left when he felt her hand worm its way between them so she could grip his cock in her tiny hand.

After a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips, he wiggled out of her grip and thrust his hands between them, his fingers becoming slick as he dipped them inside her soft folds to see if she was ready. When he retracted his hand, he could see desire flaring in her eyes and knew that she was past ready. Getting a firm grip of his manhood, he lined up with her entrance and thrust into her wet, willing, and wanting heat.

Hermione's back arched up into him, her nipples brushing against his coarse chest hair, making them even harder. After just a few thrusts into it, Draco knew he wasn't going to last too long, his need was too great. He plunged his hand down between them again and began rubbing small circles on the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and she began to fall apart immediately.

Draco could feel his balls bounce off his mate as he fucked her, hard and deep. This sensation sent waves of pleasure through her, and him as well. When her moans and cries reached a new crescendo, Draco felt her muscles begin to flutter around his cock.

His mate finally tipped over the edge into her orgasm and Draco followed closely behind her He could feel his balls tightening at the release. When he finally stopped thrusting, she began combing her fingers through his damp hait. When these actions finally stilled, Draco raised his head to see that his mate had indeed fallen asleep.

Once a quick cleaning spell was performed, Draco once again settled into the bed next to Hermione. He pulled her slumbering form into his arms and nuzzled the top of her head, making her sigh. Draco knew that he should consider their situation further but he was just too exhausted. Giving his body over to his needs, he drifted off, holding Hermione close.

A/N- I was asked by a guest reviewer how long this story is going to be. After consulting my outline, I have determined it will be between 45-50 chapters. Sorry I can't be more specific, guys. We still have a ways to go! Leave me your thoughts and ideas, y'all, you know I love em!

Love,

A


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- I know I dropped a lot on y'all last chapter, but it had to be done ((: what's a story without a little drama? Hold on for the ride, guys, this fic ain't even halfway done! Have some patience with me on updates, three people just quit at work and guess who's pulling extra hours? Sixty hours in six days is killin' me! Anyways, I'll quit yakking so I can get to writing. Cheerio!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to our queen, JKR, and the rest is just my own little fantasy ((:

Chapter 20

November 19, 1998

Hermione sat at the table in the Great Hall, putting all her concentration into not throwing up on her plate. It was proving to be a daunting task. After another minutes contemplation, she shoved her plate away from her and propped up her chin in her hands.

The Head Girl was still getting used to the fact that she was indeed pregnant. The morning sickness was the worst, which as of late, hadn't been confined to just in the mornings. Draco was amazing when it came to her throwing up at odd times, always holding her hair and getting her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. However, she was beyond over this stage and ready to progress to the next one.

Hermione was still terrified of being pregnant, the thought of having a small child that would depend on her for the rest of her life. She could never claim that she was a selfish person but the thought of having to put another person before herself for the rest of her life scared her to death.

She and Draco had discussed their situation several times, talked about their plans, their dreams, and what they would do as her pregnancy progressed. The Gryffindor had revealed that she wanted to work in magical law, fighting for the the rights of magical creatures. Her veela had swore to her that she would continue her education and reach her dream, no matter how long it took.

Their friends had taken the news wonderfully, were excited for them even, and Hermione was so happy to know that their situation was accepted by those that mattered most to her. Her "delicate state", however, had spurred their protective streak and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, not even the loo. Draco was ecstatic; Hermione far less so. Even though she understood the reasoning behind their actions, she was still feeling beyond smothered.

As her wave of nausea passed, Hermione tuned back into the conversation around her. Ginny was speaking with Neville and Leslie about a letter her mum had sent her.

"What Mum wrote, it was just terrible. All those little kids, all stuck in three rooms with hardly any food to eat. Mum was able to work miracles with the food, I'm sure, but it was still the worst conditions. Apparently, everyone is so caught up in their own problems and miseries from the war that they haven't had a single child adopted. That and Mum said that nobody wants some of the kids because they're children of Death Eaters. Honesttly, who cares? They're children, it shouldn't matter." Hermione felt herself perk up and had to begin her inquisition.

"What are you talking about, Gin? I wasn't listening because I was concentrating on not throwing up on my plate." Hermione felt Draco's hand squeeze her knee in sympathy as Ginny turned to her.

"Mum has started volunteering at a war orphans orphanage to help keep her mind off the house being empty and Fred being gone. She said that there are tons of kids there, all crammed in just a few rooms and hardly any food for them. She told me in my letter that it breaks her heart that nobody wants these children because of who their parents were." Hermione felt her heart break at her friend's words, aching for all the children that weren't wanted and in need. Before Hermione could comment, Ginny continued.

"I just wish there was some way we could help. Raise money for them, change people's views on these kids, get 'em adopted, something. Not that we were ever that needy, but I know what it feels like to always want more." Blaise and Harry's quidditch talk filtered through Hermione's mind, and at that instant, she knew she had to help and she knew exactly how. She gave Ginny a smile.

"I agree, we should help. Let me think on it and I'll think of something, alright?" Ginny gave her a wide smile and nodded. Now that Hermione had had her epiphany on helping the children, she just needed to contemplate it a little further before she put it in action.

The conversation flowed around her again without her even realizing it. Her thoughts returned to Draco and their situation at hand. Now that she was pregnant, she was considering accepting him. There was no way she could knowingly take her child's father away from them. However, his reticence to share his past with her made her uneasy. What was so horrible that he had to hide it from her? She was worried that it was something he had done to one of her friends, to their families, or that he had actually enjoyed it. The Gryffindor decided she would wait until he opened up to her to accept him. It didn't seem fair to him, but a part of her still couldn't help but worry what he was actually capable of.

Before she closed her train of thought, a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Draco said his experiences were far worse than hers were. How could she expect him to trust her with his baggage if she hadn't trusted him with hers? Draco knew very little about her time with Harry, the things they had gone through. He knew about Bellatrix and hunting horcruxes in general, but that was all. It was no wonder he hadn't opened up to her.

With an inward grin, Hermione vowed to come clean to him that night, to make sure that he knew every detail of her adventures so he would see that she trusted him. However, she felt she owed it to Harry to give him a warning that she would be spilling all their secrets. He and Draco had become quite close so she didn't see him putting up much of a fuss about it. Happy that she had decided on a plan of action, Hermione actually pulled her plate back in front of her and ate a few more bites before she had to head to Charms.

The Gryffindors started down the corridor, Charms being their destination, Hermione bidding Draco goodbye with a kiss as he headed towards Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione decided to tell Harry now, as Ginny and Neville were involved in their own conversation. Threading her arm through his, Hermione pulled him down so she could speak in his ear.

"I've decided to tell Draco everything about our adventures. I can't expect him to trust me with his horrors if I don't do the same. I can be the bigger person and take the first step." Harry flashed her a smile and kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"That's great, 'Mi, I thinks that's an awesome idea. If you two are going to be a thing for the rest of your life, he deserves to know about the girl he's getting, how crazy you are." Even though she could hear the laughter in his voice, she swatted him indignantly.

"I am not crazy, you were always the one doing rash things and putting your life in danger. I never did any such thing." Harry scoffed so hard he snorted.

"May I just say the phrase 'dragon at Gringotts' to prove just how wrong you are?" Hermione huffed her indignance.

"Alright, so I was crazy once. Who insisted we break into Gringotts in the first place?" Harry burst out laughing.

"Fair point well made, Miss Granger." They entered Charms laughing, drawing the attention of the Ravenclaw's already present. Hermione took her customary seat between Harry and Neville, getting her books and parchment out of her satchel.

Professor Flitwick began the lecrure, covering protean charms, which Hermione had mastered clear back in fifth year. Still, she dutifully took notes so she would be ready for exams and her N.E.W.T.s. In between note-taking and nudging Harry to keep him awake, Hermione let her mind drift to her master plan for the orphans.

The Head Girl was certain that she could convince Harry and Ginny to go along with her idea; the trick would be getting Draco to go along without throwing a fit. In the end, it didn't matter though. Hermione was determined to make this work whether her veela liked it or not. The thought of children suffering made her heart ache.

When Professor Flitwick finally took pity on his class and dismissed them, Hermione gave a wave to her Gryffindor friends and walked down the hall to meet with Draco and Theo. Draco's arm was outstretched for her, smile on his face as she approached. The Gryffindor happily took his hand and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. Draco pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

The trio entered Ancient Runes and took their customary seats, the boys talking about the quidditch practice that would be occurring later that evening. Hermione took the opportunity to find a blank piece of parchment and pen a quick letter to an old friend. Neither man paid her any mind as she wrote quickly and quietly.

Professor Baldwin began his lecture in the same fashion he always did, handing back assignments first. Hermione was pleased to see that her essay had been graded with an O, as had Draco's and Theo's. The professor began his lecture, one on Greek runes, which lasted for the rest of the period. Just before they were due to leave, he hurriedly gave them an assignment of an eighteen inch essay on the lecture.

As the three friends headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione tried to branch off without being seen to run to the Owlery. However, Draco caught her when she was just five steps away from him.

"Just where are you headed, Angel? You know you have to have someone with you." Hermione gave a deep sigh as she turned back to him.

"I feel that I've proven I can take care of myself. I just want to run to the Owlery really quick to mail a letter." Draco's face flashed with a twinge of annoyance before it cleared. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started towards the Owlery.

"Sweets, you know it isn't just you anymore. I know you can take care of yourself but let me help you so I can feel better. I'll walk with you, Angel." Hermione sighed again and allowed him to pull her down the corridor in the direction of the Owlery. As they headed up the stairs, Draco kissed her hairline before he spoke.

"Who are you writing, Sweets? Anyone I know?" Hermione was dreading this question because she was sure it would give away her plan. However, she refused to lie about it. They were just friends.

"Viktor Krum. Yes, I believe you know him." Hermione watched Draco's face as he stood there silent while she attached her letter to the leg of a school owl. After the owl had flown away, Draco made his face impassive. When he spoke, his voice was hard as steel.

"Why are you writing your ex-boyfriend, Angel? Is there something I need to know about?" Hermione couldn't feel his fear, but it was apparent. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. When his arms wrapped around her, fingers clenching her robes, she looked up at him and spoke.

"Dray, baby, its not what you think. I don't want him, not at all. I love you. I don't want to say why I wrote him yet, but please believe me when I say it has nothing to do with me wanting him." Draco relaxed a little but was still stiff comparatively. He clutched her closer to his chest and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I'm not trying to make you feel like I don't trust you. It's just that you're my life, literally and figuratively, and I would be lost without you. It scares me so." Hermione traced random patterns on his back with her fingers.

"I know, baby, but try to believe me. Nothing in this world could make me want him." After a few more seconds, Draco pulled away from her with a small smile before he nodded.

"I'll try, I promise. Now lets go get some lunch. You're eating for two now." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words.

"If the baby is as hungry as you seem to think, it would make more sense for it to quit making me throw everything up." Draco chuckled at her words.

"It'll pass, Sweets, Madam Pomfrey said it's only the first few months. If it doesn't get better soon, she said she'd give you a potion." Hermione wrapped her arms around his as they entered the Great Hall.

Her rag-tag group of friends were as boisterous as ever at lunch, all laughing, joking, and gossiping about the current goings-on in the castle. It warmed her heart to see her brother, her friends, happy and carefree. It was well-earned after their years of stress.

After their meal, Hermione headed off to Arithmancy with Theo. Once they made it to the classroom, Hermione made her way to the table with Padma, Theo to Anthony Goldstein. Professor Vector lectured some, though not much as they were still working on their projects. It was during this class period that Hermione and Padma completed their project and turned it in, even though they had til Christmas break to complete it.

Hermione began her essay from Ancient Runes since she now had free time. However, it wasn't long before class let out and she was free to go to the library. Theo dropped Hermione off with Grace and Leslie, who accompanied her to the library so she could finish her assignments for the day.

The three girls worked steadily on their assignments for two hours, Hermione finishing all her homework and also making headway on the Herbology project that she was working on with Grace. Dinner had already started when the three girls packed up all their things and started towards the Great Hall.

-O-

Draco felt great after quidditch practice, there was simply no other way to describe it. The frustration of finding out his mate was contacting her ex-boyfriend had been overcome by the physical exertion of practice.

As Draco showered off, he was unable to turn his mind off, despite his feeling relaxed. He kept running his conversation with Hermione through his head, trying to find an inkling as to why she was writing to Krum. The Slytherin didn't think that she would lie to him, she hadn't yet, but the fact that she hadn't accepted him yet loomed over his head. She could still reject him if she so chose.

When he and Blaise emerged from the locker rooms, they were met by most of their friends who had come to watch their practice. Draco was aware that Hermione had made plans to go to the library with Leslie and Grace to do homework and work on their Herbology project, but he hadn't realized everyone else would be attending. Luna was the only one missing, and she had went off on her own to search for nargles in the Forbidden Forrest.

The rowdy group made their way back to the castle, drawing attention to themselves wherever they went. Draco had always been on the outside of scenes such as this, wishing he could join in. Now, to be a part of it, it felt just as amazing as he had imagined. He would never give up his friendship with these people, and he suspected that Blaise and Theo felt the same.

His mate and her girlfriends weren't in the Great Hall when they arrived. Deciding against going to find her, Draco took his usual seat and began dishing food onto his plate. He really wanted to go find his mate, make sure that she and his child were safe, but he knew that she was feeling suffocated and like a child. He really didn't want to make her feel worse.

As they began their meal, Draco turned quiet. His thoughts returned to his mate and her letter to her ex-boyfriend. Why, after all these years, had she decided to seek him out? To be honest, he didn't know if it had been 'after all these years'. They could still talk quite often and he not know. For some reason, this thought made him nervous and queasy. It was after this thought that Hermione entered the Great Hall with their friends, arms linked together like a human chain.

Draco smiled at her, taking in the sight of her safe and happy. He knew that her life had been hell since she was eleven. If anyone deserved a break from stress, it was his mate. However, when he thought about it, her life was still stressed, just in a different way. The Gryffindor was no longer worried about an evil dark wizard exterminating her and her kind, but about pregnancy, veelas, and their mates.

Draco began piling her favorite foods on her plate for her, knowing it irritated her just a little. He loved that she let him do it anyways, let him take care of her. He liked to think that it was just another way to show him that she cared. His mate had eaten nearly half her fish and chips when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her napkin. Draco could see her name on the envelope in scratchy handwriting. He knew that handwriting; he had an autograph signed in the same scrawl in his room at Malfoy Manor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched Hermione rip into her letter with excitement, waiting for her to finish it so he could see her reaction. Why wouldn't she tell him why she was writing him? Did she not trust him? Thoughts were beginning to plague his mind again. He was thoroughly surprised when his mate gripped his thigh under the table, excitement shining in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"He wrote back already, Dray, can you believe it? He's in England doing some opening in London. I wasn't expecting an answer for a couple of days." This drew the attention of the rest of their group, making them all curious. Draco wanted to cheer when Harry leaned over to look at her letter as he spoke.

"What are you writing Krum for? You haven't talked to him since before we went on the run. Even then, Ron whisked you off so you couldn't speak. Have you been writing to him?" For some reason, Harry's words filled him with dread and remorse at the same time. His mate was back in contact with someone she hadn't spoken to in a year and a half. Why now? On the other hand though, he knew that dragging her away from someone she considered a friend would hurt her and he couldn't bear to be like Weasley in any way. His ears perked up even more than usual when his mate actually answered Harry.

"We used to write quite often, wanting to stay in touch as friends. I haven't seen or wrote him since we went on the run though, between Voldemort, my parents, Ron, dealing with the war and everything else, I just never got around to it. However, I decided to write him earlier today." Draco knew his displeasure must have been obvious because he saw Harry throw him a reproachful look. Harry spoke again and Draco couldn't have been more thankful.

"What made you write him now, 'Mi?" His mate got a far off look on her face for a few moments before she answered his question with a question.

"Would you all like to be part of a fundraiser for the war orphans Ginny and I were talking about this morning?" Draco was confused by her completely changing the subject. When Harry and Ginny instantly nodded, Draco felt it wise to nod as well. He surely wouldn't want to get caught not paying attention. His mate squealed at their answers, clapping her hands together against her chest.

"Merlin, this is so wonderful! I had the idea during breakfast and wanted to mention it to Viktor before I said anything to anyone ekse. To help the orphans and also promote house unity, I thought it would be a great idea for the best players on all four quidditch teams to come together and make one amazing team. Practice all year and such. At the end of the year, host an event here at Hogwarts, making people pay to get in to watch Hogwarts' best trounce Bulgaria's national team. All the proceeds would go to the orphans, of course. Viktor talked to the owner of the team and he's agreed to let them play us for no charge if we can take care of everything else."

Suddenly, Draco understood and the reasoning behind her actions made perfect sense. He wouldn't have wanted to get his friend's hopes up for something like this when he wasn't sure of the outcome. A smile split his face when the realization that she had only wrote Krum to help war orphans, not because she secretly wanted him. He suddenly felt a thousand times better about his situation than he did five minutes before.

The table exploded in excited chatter, everyone trying to talk over each other so they could be heard. Harry and Ginny were fist-pumping, Blaise was surprisingly silent, and Neville and Theo were just grinning like idiots. Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her close, capturing her lips when he had her pressed against him. He dominated her mouth, her tongue, with his, pouring all his love and devotion into this one kiss. The second they seperated, he ran a hand down her hair with a smile.

"You're amazing, Angel, truly. How I ever thought differently of you, I'll never know." A smile spread across her features, lighting up her whole face.

"I happen to think you're pretty great too, Dray. Still angry with me for not telling you why I was writing Viktor?" Draco gave a little chuckle.

"Not at all, Mia. I'm sure this match will not only be legendary, it will change lives." It was after his words that a single tear tracked its way down her cheek. She looked at him, serious as ever.

"I hope so...that's what I'm aiming for." Harry interrupted their moment.

"So who gets to decide who's going to be on the Hogwarts' team?" Hermione cocked her head as if in deep thought.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Maybe McGonagall since she's a huge quidditch fan and will also be unbiased." Harry nodded enthusiastically, smile still plastered on his face.

"Thats a great idea, 'Mi! No offense, but you couldn't choose the team if you wanted to. You just don't know enough about the sport." Draco could see that Harry's comment ebbed her excitement a little, but she said nothing. Harry turned back to Ginny to impart his new knowledge. Draco pulled Hermione in close again.

"McGonagall has been gone all day. You can talk to her about all this tomorrow. I'm sure she'll agree to host the event, I mean, she's a huge quidditch fan. Can you imagine how much she'll brag if Hogwarts actually wins?" His mate laughed low in her throat and threaded her fingers with his.

"Let's go to bed, Dray. I want to talk to you about some things." Sharp fear stabbed through him again and he hated himself for it. He would feel so much better once his mate finally accepted him. He gave her a grim look and nodded.

The pair said their farewells to their friends, promising to discuss the new quidditch team in the morning, and then left the Great Hall. Hermione swung their joined hands, small smile on her face as she hummed softly. This made Draco feel a little better. If she was going to reject him, she wouldn't seem happy. Instead of heading for her dorm as they usually did, Hermione led him to the couch and pushed him down. Draco was more than a little surprised when she sat down on his lap. When she started the conversation, he felt that sense of dread again.

"I wanted to talk to you about something quite serious, or at least I think so." Draco kept silent and simply nodded. Hermione continued after his nod.

"I wish you would open up to me about your life and the war. I know it wasn't easy for you, that your father was a Death Eater, that you were forced to become one yourself to save your family. I don't expect you to tell me everything tonight, not at all, but I realized it was unfair of me to want that when I haven't told you everything about my experiences. I want to tell you everything tonight." Draco instantly felt better about this talk. She wasn't rejecting him, and she wasn't expecting him to tell her everything tonight. There was no way he could do that. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck with his nose, taking in her sweet scent.

"I absolutely hate talking about all this, Sweets, it dredges up too many bad things, but I'll listen to your stories. Just don't get upset with me when I'm not ready to talk yet." Hermione smiled sweetly at him, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, she settled into his lap, making herself comfortable. Draco had to laugh when she started her story.

"Once upon a time, in a world she never imagined existed, a plain little girl named Hermione decided that she wanted to make friends. However, she went about it the wrong way..."

Draco held her tight as she told her story. He listened to all her crazy stories, taking each one in and letting his respect and awe for his mate grow. He had never laughed so hard as he did when she told him about transforming into a cat, was completely floored when he discovered Harry and Weasley had tricked him into believing they were actually Crabbe and Foyle in second year.

His little Gryffindor enumerated their adventures, giving him the full story of every experience she had shared with Harry since they became friends in first year. He learned how deeply she was hurt by Harry and Ron turning against her in third year, leaving her with no friends, as Neville was closer to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

When her stories began about the war, he was horrified. Draco learned all the details of their escape from the Ministry, Hermione trying desperately to save Ron when his arm was splinched. Learning about how deeply she was hurt when Ron left them in the woods made his heart hurt.

Draco knew that his skin had gone ashen when she revealed everything about her experience in his family home, that she had lied to Bellatrix while being tortured. The escape from Gringotts made him grin, even though he would have been terrified if he himself had been in her shoes.

Draco noticed that she paused for just a few moments before she came to the end of her tale, with Harry defeating Voldemort. Disbelief clouded his mind when she gave him the real reason Harry had survived the killing curse the second time. His mother had told him the Tale of Three Brothers when he was very small and it had always been a favorite of his. To learn it was true floored him.

Draco assumed she would stop once the war was over, but she didn't. Hermione continued on, telling him of the funerals she had to attend, how heartbroken she was. He learned why the word "wolfsbane" bothered her so much, why she couldn't wait to go to the Weasley's for Christmas to see little Teddy.

Draco's heart clenched when he learned what it was like for her testifying at his trial, how she had tried to get Ron to testify with her. When she began explaining her parents and their words to her, he threaded his fingers through her silky hair and held her to his chest. Pride was the only word that described how he viewed his mate when she told him she had personally come to Hogwarts to help rebuild when she no longer felt welcome at the Burrow.

Draco was most interested in how she felt about him. He listened closely as she began speaking about how she had felt when she realized he was the Head Boy, how she felt when she walked in on him with the sixth year Slytherin on that very couch. How torn up she had felt inside about actually cheating on Ron made his heart clench.

However, Hermione continued on with how she grew to love him in a short span of time, how she felt when she was around him. Her words were like salve to his slashed heart. When she had talked herself hoarse, Hermione finally became quiet and allowed herself to melt into him and just relax. Draco could feel a sense of buoyancy radiating off her, like she was suddenly lighter. Draco wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her everything, knowing that she would hate him when she knew.

The atmosphere changed when she picked her head up off his chest and began kissing his neck. It went from relaxed and calm to suddenly filled with sexual tension. Draco couldn't stop himself from fisting her hair in his hand and tilting her head towards his so he could capture her mouth in a rough kiss.

The Slytherin could feel her need for him, feel it as if it was his own emotion. Without breaking their kiss, Draco used his wandless magic (which was improving each time he practiced) to vanish their clothing. When they were skin on skin, his mate became frantic to be close to him, pressing herself against him as close as she could.

Draco broke the kiss and moved down to her mark, nipping it savagely, causing her to cry out from the sensations it was sending through her body. He reached down and slid his fingers inside her, enjoying the scent of her arousal in the air.

After massaging the soft spot inside her, he withdrew his fingers and lifted her up. Draco's cock impaled her as he lowered her down and her face was one of only pleasure. Not waiting for her to ride him, he began thrusting up into her, burying himself deep inside her with every thrust.

Hermione had her head thrown back, breasts pushed out towards him, back arched. He could see the pressure building inside her, the pleasure coiling low in her belly Draco began thrusting harder, making her breasts bounce deliciously in his face. When her world exploded, her silky heat fluttered and tightened around him, sending him over the precipice to pleasure.

His mate collapsed on his chest, breathing hard, and Draco simply held her there. After a few minutes, Draco lifted her off his cock and stood. Hermione let out a squeal of laughter as he swung her up into his arms and headed for her bedroom. She swatted his arm when his hands began to roam. Draco simply leaned over and nipped her ear.

"Since you're swatting at me for touching you, maybe I should just keep my hands to myself from now on." Draco could barely hold back his laughter at her widened eyes and shaking head.

"Absolutely not! In fact, I think we should practice that again, just to make sure we're getting it right." Draco let out a roar of laughter as he set her on her bed. With a playful growl, he pulled her taut nipple into his mouth.

"You got it, Sweets."

The pair didnt sleep for a long time that night.

A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try to stay with quick updates, but life has a tendency of messing up my plans. Please be patient! Anyways, let me know what you think, I love to hear them!

Love,

A


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- I'm back, y'all! Most of you seem to be enjoying where the story is headed and for that, I'm happy ((: I am excited to be moving along through this story. This chapter isn't overly exciting but they can't all be thrillers...Anyways, onwards ((:

Chapter 21

November 28, 1998

Hermione held fast to Draco's hand, winding their way through the corridors on their way to breakfast. Her belly was growling with hunger and for the first time since she discovered she was pregnant, Hermione didn't feel like throwing up.

The pair entered the Great Hall, noticing that it was louder than usual due to the upcoming quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Just the thought of quidditch set the room off on several different tangents of conversation.

Hermione had brought the idea of the charity quidditch match to Professor McGonagall the day after Viktor's letter found her. The Professor had been speechless for nearly a minute after the reveal. Hermione had been scared that she was angry, that she couldn't believe Hermione had taken this upon herself, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Professor McGonagall's face split into a grin and she clapped her hands twice in front of her. She went on to tell Hermione that she loved the idea, that Hogwarts would love to play host to a charity event for orphaned magical children. Hermione had explained that she would have to be the judge on who would be on the all-star team from Hogwarts and McGonagall had assured her she could handle it.

The announcement about the game was made to the school just two days later, Professor McGonagall and the Board of Governors taking it upon themselves to get with the Bulgarian team to make arrangements for a date. The school had been in an uproar for three days over it, everyone excited to play in or watch the tournament.

All the names of quidditch players were submitted to the Headmistress and within a day, she had chosen her team. Most would probably say she favored her Head students, but Hermione knew the older woman was out for a win.

When the announcement of who would be on the team was made, the school went wild. Harry had made seeker, of course, and drew the loudest cheers from the crowd. Blaise was chosen to play keeper, earning him a rather indecent kiss from Leslie in front of the whole school. Ginny made the team, of course, as a chaser. All of Gryffindor cheered, as well as their own group of friends and Ginny just ate it up. Hermione knew that she had always wanted to play quidditch. A rather bulky Ravenclaw boy named Raymond Graykow was chosen as a beater, earning a round of applause from his house table. A Hufflepuff boy named Mason Shepherd was chosen as the other beater. Yet another Hufflepuff by the name of Aaron Smithers was awarded the place of chaser.

At this point, Hermione had felt Draco's disappointment; it was palpable. However, the Headmistress had decided to make a speech at this point. Explaining to the students that the student she chose to fill the last spot of chaser had never played chaser in their years at Hogwarts. She went on to tell them that during his second year, he had tried out as a chaser, performing wonderfully, far better than he ever had in his current position. However, the captain at the time had taken his lithe build into consideration and made him a seeker. Hermione had felt Draco's hand tighten around hers and she knew.

The Slytherin table went wild when Draco's name had been announced.

Since that day, just a single insinuation to quidditch and the conversation was off. The team had began practicing already, Harry and Draco taking it upon themselves to act as captains. Hermione had figured that they would finally clash, that they would end up arguing, but they hadn't yet. Their practices ran smoothly, everyone cooperaged and listened, and Hermione could say that she thought they were already very good. Of course, she knew next to nothing about quidditch.

Draco, Ginny, and Smithers worked together quite well, much to Hermione's surprise. She had always thought that Draco was out for glory, that he always wanted to be the biggest star. This may have been the truth in the past, but she discovered that he had no problem passing the quaffle if the other chasers had a better shot of scoring.

Graykow and Shepherd were a little rocky at first, both having completely different styles from the other, but in the end, they compromised and worked it out. To the school's surprise, the other three members of the quidditch team would occasionally take their meals with Hermione's large group of friends. Draco always welcomed them heartily, but never let her stray from arm's length. Hermione could only assume that he was scared one of them could possibly be her attacker.

Hermione took her usual seat but found herself next to Ginny rather than Harry. After giving her a smile, Hermione began to eat the items that Draco had put on her plate. She made a mental note to speak to him later about him making her plate. The Head Girl wasn't a child, after all, she could serve her own plate.

Conversation flowed around her, mostly about the star quidditch team, but also about that day's quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hermione tried to follow it at first, but after becoming confused a few minutes in, she gave up and let herself settle in her thoughts again.

The Gryffindor had never felt as close to Draco as she did these days, which she attributed to telling him all about the experiences she had sworn never to speak of. However, it felt rather one-sided to her and she couldn't say that she liked it in the least. Draco had yet to tell her a single thing about himself, about his past, about the war, and it was beginning to distress her.

The Head Girl knew that he wasn't keeping the information from her to be spiteful. In her heart, she knew that he had to be terrified to let her in that far. Maybe, if it was really as bad as he had led her to believe, he was too ashamed and worried she would hate him.

However, these thoughts didn't help her or the situation she was in. She was pregnant by a man who swore he loved her but refused to believe that she could love him, accept him no matter what atrocities he had committed in order to save his life. His lack of trust in her scared her, especially since she had never given him a reason to mistrust her.

It had been this reason that kept her from accepting him. Hermione knew that she loved him, more than anything, except maybe Harry, and she believed with her whole heart that he loved her. However, it was hard to make the last step in becoming a permanent fixture in someone's life when they don't trust you. Hermione was startled out of her sorrowful thoughts by Ginny's elbow digging in her ribs. Hermione turned and glared at her.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for, Gin?" Ginny gave her a smirk, one that Hermione was sure she had learned from Draco, and winked.

"Whats eating you, 'Mi? I can tell there's something wrong so don't even bother trying to lie to me because there's a match today. Not knowing will just make me worry more." Hermione gave her a sheepish smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny nodded sagely and Hermione sighed.

"I've just been thinking about Draco and I. I told him everything, about Hogwarts, the war, the summer, everything. I was hoping to make him see that I trusted him enough to share that information so he could reciprocate, but he hasn't. He isn't keeping it away from me to be mean, I just think he's scared I'll judge him or hate him. It's made me realize that he doesn't trust me and I haven't given him a single reason not to trust me. How can I accept him, make him mine, when he doesn't trust me? It just makes me scared and frantic at the same time." Ginny was quiet for almost a minute after her words. When she spoke, her head was tilted slightly as if in deep thought.

"I understand where you're coming from completely, 'Mi. On the other hand, though, put yourself in his shoes. If you had done something horrible, something you weren't proud of, would you be able to just volunteer that information at the drop of a hat? I'm not saying go accept him right now, I'm not saying that at all. Maybe just sit back and wait awhile, see what happens. We both know you'll accept him no matter what because you love him, but you shouldn't have to give in just because you love him either. Make him prove himself a little." Hermione nodded slightly, considering the redhead's words. After thinking on them for a few seconds, she gave Ginny a hug.

"Thanks, Gin. What would I do without you?" Ginny gave her a sly grin as she answered.

"You wouldn't have a winning quidditch team to play your ex." With a groan, Hermione watched as her friend laughed and the conversation turned to the star team playing quidditch.

Hermione tuned out of the conversation completely until she realized that Harry and Ginny were standing to leave for the pitch. She hurried to stand and give them hugs, wishing them good luck for the match.

After they were gone, Hermione snuggled into Draco's side, enjoying his arm that wrapped around her waist instinctively while he spoke. Finally deciding to listen to their words, they were having an argument over where to sit. The fact that it was an argument at all appalled Hermione, making her open up to speak her opinion.

"Since when have the two Slytherin gods cared about how much they were booed or disliked? We're sitting in the Gryffindor stands and that's final. Luna is the only one who gets to choose Ravenclaw since that's her house. The rest of you will suffer in silence, just as Harry, Ginny, Neville, and I did when you two played. You will return the favor. I swear, don't make me turn my wand on you three." The table was quiet after her outburst until Draco burst out in laughter.

"The Princess has spoken, and again, her words are true. The three of us will join you in the Gryffindor stands if only to avoid being hexed." Theo and Blaise were grinning at her as well. Blaise got the whole table laughing when he mock-whispered to Draco.

"Mate, she's going to end up hexing your balls off now that she's all hormonal. It was nice knowing you." Draco had laughed good-naturedly, enjoying the sense of commaraderie between his friends.

The rest of the group began to make their way towards the pitch, Hermione fit under Draco's arm and pulled close. She absorbed the happiness and lightheartedness all around her, lifting her spirits for the oncoming match.

They took their seats mid-way up the Gryffindor stands, garnering stares from the whole section. Hermione had to admit that she felt somewhat on display; Draco must have realized her feelings because he bent his head to whisper low in her ear.

"Don't let them bother you. We're here to watch Harry and Gin, not care what they think about us." She gave a small smile and nodded, leaning into his warmth. However, The peace and happiness only lasted a few more minutes. Hermione knew that she shouldn't have been surprised when Ron began yelling down to them.

"Hey, Hermione, did you have to bring the snakes into our stands, polluting the air up here?" Hermione couldn't help but stiffen at his words. Draco squeezed her tighter and gave her an imperceptible shake of the head, telling her not to say anything. Even though she wanted to put Ron in his place, she kept quiet in order to keep the peace. However, Ron would not be ignored.

"How's it feel to know you're with a cheater, 'Mione? The whole school saw him with Parkinson, he's only with you so he doesn't die. I'm sure we can all guess why he's getting it from Parkinson. You're too stiff and prudish." Hermione felt a stab of pain at his words but remained quiet. However, when she looked at Draco, his fingernails were elongating to become talons and his face was stony. To avert disaster, she laid her head on his chest, burrowing deeper into his side.

The match began, Dennis commentating this one as well. Hermione could feel the familiar excitement rush through her as she watched Harry soar high in the air and Ginny zooming around the hoops. Ginny and her fellow chasers were on fire, scoring hoop after hoop against Ravenclaw, putting them in the lead by sixty points just forty-five minutes in.

It was after the quaffle was sent shooting through the center hoop again by Ginny that Harry hunkered down on his broom and took off across the sky. The crowd waited in bated anticipation as the Ravenclaw seeker took off after him, hot on his tail. Unfortunately, there was never a chance for Ravenclaw. Harry reached out and snatched the snitch out of the sky while Ravenclaw was still a good twenty feet away.

The stands all went wild, even Slytherin, hooping and hollering for the Gryffindor team. Hermione made it to her feet and was cheering just as loudly when Harry flew by for his victory lap. Draco had let go of her during the cheering and had just turned to Blaise to relive one of the great moves during the match. Hermione was about to turn towards Theo, who was on her other side, when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and a voice low in her ear. Hermione had an errant thought as to why Draco hadn't noticed that Ron had gotten so close.

"I'll be waiting, Hermione, waiting for when you finally realize that the ferret is messing you around. Then you'll come back to me because you know as well as I do that we were meant to be together." Hermione stiffened noticeably at his words before she heard someone yell above her.

Parvati had lost her balance on the row of seats above Ron and fallen into him, which in turn caused Ron to fall into Hermione. Before Hermione could reach out for Draco or Theo, she found herself face down on the stands, two rows below where she had been.

Before Hermione could even react or tell anyone that Ron had actually not meant to push her, Draco had spun around and gripped Ron by the throat. She could see his talons fully now, pricking Ron's neck as he squeezed. Theo was at her side, helping her up and trying to make sure that she was alright. When the Head Girl found her feet, she launched herself at Draco, pulling at his hand around Ron's throat.

"Draco, stop! Parvati fell into him, he didn't mean to knock me over. He was just talking to me." Draco faltered in his anger just a tiny bit and turned towards her.

"What did he say to you?" Hermione started at his tone. He hadn't spoke to her like that in quite some time. After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what he said, he didn't hurt me on purpose. Just don't kill him, not for me." Hermione didn't even try to keep the pleading out of her voice.

At her words, Draco dropped Ron, who collapsed into a heap on the stands. Everyone around them was staring, making Hermione suddenly self-conscious. Draco kneeled slightly to speak to Ron, who was gasping for air.

"If you ever touch my mate again, I will kill you. You're only alive now because of her interference. You got off lucky, Weasel." Hermione could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes. The last thing she needed was for the student body to see her in tears. Without a word and without waiting for anyone to go with her, she dashed down the steps and out across the pitch.

Hermione could hear Draco yelling for her to stop, to slow down, but she couldn't. The school had already seen too much of her shame, too many tears. There was no way she was going to give them more. When she finally got away from the crowd, she slowed to a walk, allowing Draco to catch up. It was at this moment that tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

When Draco caught up to her and saw her tears, she knew he understood why she ran. He pulled her into his arms, held her close to his chest, and stroked her hair. The Head Girl didn't sob but Draco's shirt was wet from her tears when she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry I ran, I wasn't running to get away from you, I just couldn't sit there and let everyone see me cry again. I'm so tired of Ron, tired of always having to watch my back." Draco didn't say anything, just pulled her back in to his chest and stroked her hair. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Draco pressed a kiss to her hairline before he spoke.

"I'm not angry at you, Angel. I was scared to death you had been hurt, or the baby was. Please tell me that you're alright." Hermione felt a little foolish for thinking he would be angry at her.

"I'm sure I'll have a couple bruises but I'm fine. I promise." Draco ran his fingers over her bottom lip before speaking again.

"What did the Weasel say to you?" Hermione heaved a sigh, knowing he wouldn't let it go.

"He grabbed my shoulder and told me that when I ditched you, he'd be waiting because we both knew we were meant to be together." The Gryffindor watched as her veela's eyes turned black and he seemed to battle with himself. After several moments, his eyes went from black to stormy grey again. Draco didn't comment on her words, just pulled her close and started walking her towards the Gryffindor locker room.

The pair met up with the rest of their friends outside the locker room just as Harry and Ginny emerged. The air was rent with laughter and congratulations, making Harry and Ginny smile even wider. Hermione found herself standing with Luna and Grace while she watched Draco pull Harry aside. She could only assume it was to enlighten him to the events in the stands. It was while she was watching their conversation that Grace bubbled next to her.

"Hey, all us girls should go to Hogsmeade, you know, for a girl's day. It would be fun, and Merlin knows we could always use pampering." It was at these words that Ginny perked up and happily agreed. Hermione knew that she was now doomed. Ginny would never let her back out. Draco made his way back over to her as all the girls began making plans of what they wanted to do.

"Going out today, Sweets?" Hermione could barely keep the sarcasm out of her voice when she spoke.

"Yes, were going to go to Hogsmeade for a girl's day. I'm so excited." Draco flashed her his trademark smirk, knowing exactly how unexcited she was for this trip. She watched him fish out a coin purse and place it in her hand.

"I expect you to go to a salon, make sure you get your hair done and your nails. I wouldn't mind seeing some new knickers either." Hermione couldn't help but to meet his wolfish grin with a small smile. Ginny heard his words and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay, the salon and shopping! Let's go!" Hermione was barely able to give Draco a kiss goodbye before she was dragged towards the entrance of Hogwarts so they could apparate. She could only hope and pray that this expedition didn't last all day.

-O-

Draco watched as his mate was dragged away by Ginny, smile on his face. He couldn't count on Hermione to spend his money but he knew without a doubt that Ginny would make sure she did.

Draco and all his friends made their way to the castle, replaying every move they made during the match. Blaise was discussing Ginny and her technique with her house team and the all-star team. Harry slowed down to walk beside Draco, giving him a small smile before he spoke.

"Don't worry about her. Ginny and Luna would die before they let anything happen to 'Mi or the baby." Draco only nodded, not really wanting to talk about the situation.

The fact of the matter was that he was really going to kill the Weasel if Hermione hadn't stopped him. This scared him a little; the things he had done during the war had been in order to survive. The Weasel had been because he wanted to. Was he turning into his father after all? As Harry continued to speak, Draco vowed to speak with his godfather about the situation.

"Were you really going to kill Ron?" Draco could only chuckle inwardly at Harry's boldness. His Gryffindor tendencies were showing. Draco wondered where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Yes, I was. He's already going to have bruises from before Mia stopped me." Harry clapped him on the shoulder as they took their seats in the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'm glad, Draco. Not that i want you to kill anyone, but it's nice to know that you'll go there if you have to to keep my sister and niece or nephew safe. I have to admit, before I knew you, I didn't think Slytherins cared enough about anyone to be that protective. Pretty ignorant of me, huh?" Draco was dumbfounded at his words.

"Very ignorant. We may act like we're cold-hearted, but we love just as deeply as you Gryffs do." Harry clapped him on the shoulder again.

"I'm sorry if that offends you. I admit it was ignorant and I was wrong. You're a great person. I just wish we could have connected a long time ago." Draco favored his new friend with a smile.

"Apology accepted. Glad we could clear that up. I want you to know that I would die for Mia." Harry's eyes brightened but their conversation was interrupted by Blaise and Neville.

The five men finished their meal and decided that they would head to the Head dorms and have a wizards chess tournament. Draco was excited to be playing; Hermione tried but she was truly terrible at it. It would also keep his mind off his mate and worrying about her safety.

Draco started out the tournament playing Neville, who actually turned out to be quite the opponent. The five played the afternoon away, silence reining in the dorm until one of them lost. It was early evening when the girls all showed back up, carting several shopping bags a piece. Draco stood from the spot he had been sitting to watch Theo play Blaise and went to take his mate's bags from her. Draco was pleased to note that they had been to the lingerie shop.

Hermione followed him into her room, stripping her clothes off as soon as the door shut. Draco could see that she was exhausted and he assumed it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep. When her clothes were off and she had bent down to get a pair of shorts, Draco spotted the bruises coloring her thigh and chest. He reached out and pulled her up straight so he could see them better. When his mate realized what he was looking at, she shook her head at him.

"They don't hurt at all, don't worry about me." Draco pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feel of her silky skin on his. His fingers stroked the bruises, wishing he could make them disappear without taking her to the hospital wing. Hermione gave him him a hug, clinging to him for much longer than necessary. Finally, he pulled her away from his warmth and kissed her softly.

"Get dressed, Angel. Then come out and sit with me. I'll keep you warm and you can lay on me." The Head Girl smiled at him softly as she nodded. Draco left her to dress in peace, knowing that if he saw her delectable curves unclothed, they wouldn't be joining their friends for the rest of the evening. However, the sight of the dark bruises marring her perfect skin saddened him. He had been right there, was supposed to be protecting her, and he had let quidditch distract him. His mate had been harassed and injured as a result. When he re-entered the common room, he had made his decision. Looking to Ginny, Blaise, and Harry, he sighed deeply before speaking.

"Guys, I'm going to quit the star team. I let quidditch distract me and as a result, Mia got hurt. I can't allow that to happen. She could have lost the baby if she had fallen wrong." The room instantly went up in shouting. They were all trying to talk over each other, to get their point across. Finally, Harry stalked over to Draco and set both his hands on the Slytherins shoulders.

"Have you gone round the twist? This is a one-time opportunity and you're just quitting. A door clicked behind him and he turned to see Hermione standing behind him in a little tank top and shortly shorts. Her arms were crossed over her breasts and her face was screwed up in fury.

"You're just going to quit? Are you fucking crazy? You're the only person who is playing a position they don't play on their house team. Don't make this about me. What happened with Ron was an accident, he didn't mean to knock me over." Hermione then uncrossed her arms to put her hands on her hips, making everyone gasp at the sight of her bruises.

When Hermione realized what they were looking at, what was wrong, she crossed her arms again and sat quickly in one of the chairs by the fire. Draco spoke before anyone else could say a word about them.

"Angel, protecting you and the baby comes first, always will. If I'm distracted, I won't be doing a very good job." Hermione started shaking her head.

"I won't go to the matches then. I'll stay here in our rooms while you play so nothing will happen to me." Draco could tell that she was not happy with her suggestion but his heart swelled at the thought that she was willing to be miserable for him. It must have been apparent to everyone because Theo spoke up before anyone else could.

"Draco, you aren't quitting. You're doing this. 'Mi, you aren't going to sit in your room like some sort of a recluse either. You will come with us and myself, Grace, Neville, Luna, and Leslie will sit around you, boxing you in the middle. Let's not forget that you could have killed the Weasel today. He may have learned to just stay away." Hermione was quick to chime in.

"I feel like that's a fair compromise. If you quit, Draco, I will hex you until you're blue. Don't think I'm bluffing either." The Slytherin was silent for a minute before looking into her determined eyes.

"Alright, I'll give this one shot. If you get hurt again, I'm done. I don't care if the game is a day away." Hermione stood and rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

The tournament continued on after her speech so Draco took her chair and pulled her down into his lap. He loved that she burrowed down like a cat, wiggling and squirming to get comfortable. When she was finally done moving, he had a raging hard-on from her arse rubbing on his cock

The Gryffindor settled her head on his chest, under his chin, legs drawn up underneath her, reminding him of a cat once again. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her delicious body close to his. He ran his fingers through the lower strands of her hair rhythmically, knowing it would lull her to sleep.

Draco's wish came true and not ten minutes after she had settled, his mate was asleep in his arms. Gesturing with his head, he asked Harry to cover her with the blanket she kept on the window seat.

Their friends stayed for another couple hours, laughing and gossiping into the night. It was well after eleven when they all finally left and Draco was able to stand to put his mate to bed. After he had her settled in her bed, he stripped himself and crawled in next to her.

His mind wandered to what it would be like when she was further along in her pregnancy. A rounded belly for him to stroke, larger breasts to adore. He was almost looking forward to it. Thinking of the sexy changes she would undergo while carrying his child gave him another erection. Before he got too carried away, Draco decided to abandon this train of thought and let sleep take him.

A/N- Nothing too exciting in this chapter...sorry If y'all are disappointed! However, I gotta build up the story somehow ((: Anywho, leave me your thoughts, I do love them so!

Love,

A


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Sorry the last chapter wasn't too exciting, y'all, but I have to build up the story. Sorry my last couple updates have been a bit slow, but I work ALL the time, my kids only have eighteen days left of school, and my daughter's back in softball. Thanks for being patient with me and for being loyal! Enough excuses now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the universe in which he resides. I own only my original characters and maybe this specific version of the plot. Maybe not even then (:

Chapter 22

December 6, 1998

Hermione just couldn't find the information that she needed. It was after dinner and she had been spending time in the Gryffindor common room with Leslie while Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise had went to star-team quidditch practice. She had discovered that Theo and Grace had gone to watch and Neville was off with Luna in the Forbidden Forrest looking for one of her infamous creatures.

Hermione and Leslie had been working on homework, but as they werent in the same classes, they were working on different things. It was two hours into their time together that she decided she needed another book for her Herbology project from the library.

Leslie had good-naturedly agreed to accompany her to library, and the pair had discussed study habits on the way down to the fourth floor. When they had arrived, Leslie went to the Transfiguration section while Hermione had veered off to the right and headed for Herbology.

It was just her luck, it seemed, that the one book with the information she needed was nowhere to be found. According to Madam Pince, it hadn't been checked out so she could only gather that it had been placed back in the wrong spot on the shelf. Hermione was currently scouring every shelf in the Herbology section. She had been at it for nearly half an hour with no luck.

Hermione continued on searching though, determined to find the book she needed for her project. However, when she heard Leslie's voice behind her, she started.

"'Mi, I'm heading back to the common room. Theo has come in and he knows you're here. See you when you get back." Hermione gave her a smile and nodded her head distractedly. The search continued on for another ten minutes before she realized that Thep was standing at the end of the aisle grinning at her. Hermione flashed him a smile as she turned back towards the bookshelf.

"Hey, Theo, how was practice?" Hermione managed to spot the book she needed on the very top shelf and she moved to stretch on her tip toes to reach it. Her fingers had just barely brushed the spine when she felt Theo move behind her, reaching up easily and plucking the book off the shelf for her. He gave her an easy smile as he handed it to her.

"It was great. I actually think they may give Bulgaria a run for their money. They still have a couple issues, but their willingness to work together is amazing. Hard to believe they all hated each other two years ago." Hermione gave a snort under her breath.

"To think, all it took was one veela finding his mate." When Theo didn't respond, Hermione turned and shot him a questioning look. Theo's brows were furrowed and a frown marred his face.

"Speaking of veela, 'Mi, what are you planning on doing in regards to Draco? Especially now that you're pregnant. Are you going to accept him, make him hang on for months with you pulling his strings before you make a decision? I understand it's your life, but he's my friend too and I don't want to see you use him." Hermione was stunned for a few moments, unable to fully comprehend the fact that Theo thought she was using Draco. Deciding that Theo must be upset and not mean what he said, she tried to reason with him.

"Theo, I am not using Draco in any way, shape, or form. I don't know what I'm going to do about him, I'm at a crossroads. I've told him things I haven't ever told anybody and he doesn't reciprocate in any way. It's hard to imagine binding myself to someone who doesn't trust me for the rest of my life. I understand his life had been hard, that the war was hard on him, but I don't want to be the user in our relationship, the one who takes all the comfort and gives none in return. I want to be his rock like he is for me. Is that that too much to ask?" After hearing her words, Theo looked more incensed. When he spoke, there was an emotion in his voice but Hermione couldn't quite determine what it was.

"Hermione, you really are clueless about how the war was for Draco. I guarantee that his life and experiences have been a hundred times worse than yours. You should be more understanding of his situation. It's not all about you and making sure that you can be there for him. Merlin, no wonder he doesn't want to tell you, you're so completely ignorant to the things he's went through. Whether you accept him or not, just make up your mind and put him out of his misery. The not knowing is going to kill him." Before Hermione could even spat out a response to his harsh words, he turned on his heel and stalked off. She watched him leave the library without a backwards glance.

Hermione stood there in confused silence, looking towards the door he had disappeared through. Was she really as selfish as he made her sound? Should she just give up the hope that Draco would someday trust her with all his demons? Could she really be using the man she loved? These questions plagued her mind as she checked out the book in her hands.

Realizing that Theo had left her in the library alone, she stopped and reasoned out her next step. Sending a patronus for Harry or Draco was an option and she knew they would come happily, but she quickly discarded the notion. She was an adult, and capable of taking care of herself. There was no way she would lower herself to calling for an escort when she knew her trip back to Gryffindor Tower would be uneventful.

Hermione stepped out of the library and looked down the hall in each direction, seeing nobody lurking. Deciding to stay in the very middle of the corridor and hold her wand in her hand, the Head Girl made her way to the nearest staircase. In the time it took her to travel up three sets of staircases and down the hall to the Gryffindor portrait hole, not a single thing happened. The only people she had passed were a pair of third year Hufflepuffs.

Hermione entered the common room and found that her things were still exactly where she had left them. Leslie was still hard at her homework, but rather than on the couch where she had been, she was spread out a ways away on the floor. The Head Girl settled back into the seat she had vacated but she found that she was having a hard time trying to concentrate on her work now that her mind was full of questions about her and Draco. Almost an hour had gone by before Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Theo's outside the portrait hole and says he needs to speak to you." Hermione heaved a deep sigh, not really wanting to be verbally attacked again, but knowing she didn't have much of a choice. She have to face him eventually. She grasped the Gryffindor bravery within her and stood, heading towards the door Stepping through the portrait hole brought her face to face with the person who was convinced she was using the man she loved. His eyes were cast downward and he looked like he was slouching, but she couldn't be sure. Not giving him a chance to speak, she opened the conversation.

"What more could you possibly have to say to me, Theo? It seemed like you had gotten everything off your chest before you left." Theo sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"I want to start out this conversation saying that I truly believe you are the best person of all of us. Nobody else would have even given Draco a chance after how he treated you. I also want to say that I believe everything I said to you. You let him comfort you, you take his time with his friends away without guilt, maybe not knowledge, I don't know. You let him spend money on you, let him be a completely different person than he is just to make you happy. I feel like you wanting him to tell you everything is selfish, extremely so, especially if he doesn't want to. I feel like you should just trust him to tell you what's important. However, when I put myself in your situation with Grace, I know that I would feel exactly like you do. Not good enough to be trusted with his secrets, like you're walking into something blind. I can see how you feel the way you do. I can't take back what I said, or the fact that I can't be sorry for speaking the truth, but it brings me sorrow to know that how I said it hurt you. I can only ask for your forgiveness and hope that you don't hate me." Hermione took in all his words, letting them settle in her brain, trying to figure out how she wanted to respond to Theo's confession. After a few moments, she reached out and took his hands in both hers.

"I don't hate you, Theo, not at all. Of course I forgive you, you were simply being honest with me. I can't say that I like how you feel or that I will agree with it, but it's still your opinion and you're entitled to it." Theo gave her a smile and moved towards her to give her a brief hug.

"Just make sure you don't make him suffer for too long without a decision. Am I correct in my assumption that you made your way back here by yourself?" Hermione pulled her hands away and lifted her chin. For a few moments, it almost felt like she was her old, defiant, self.

"Of course I did, don't be daft. I'm a grown woman who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I only agreed to be escorted for Draco's peace of mind. There is no cause for me to actually need it. The attack on my person happened because I was unprepared. Tonight, I was not." Theo gave her an amused grin.

"Of course You don't need help. Absolutely nobody could get the drop on all five feet two inches of you. Your seven stones would definetly throw a full grown man off of you if he were to tackle you to the ground." Hermione could only grit her teeth and glare at the entirely accurate description. When she ground out a response, it was haughty and reminded her of Draco's younger years.

"Thank you for your concern but I was fine. I continue to be fine. No matter who says, I do not require a keeper." Theo wisely kept his mouth shut but Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on his features.

"Do you need me to walk you to the dorms, 'Mi? I don't mind." Hermione couldn't help but speak a little stiffly to him.

"I have rounds with Ginny in a few minutes. Rest assured, my sitter for the night is set and will get me home safely." At her words, Theo let out a small bark of laughter before he headed down the corridor towards the staircase.

Entering the common room again, she found it empty of all but Ginny. She quickly gathered her schoolwork and banished it to her room where she would resume it all tonorrow. Ginny merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing about her actiins.

As the two of them headed out the portrait hole and began their rounds, Ginny shot Hermione a side-long glancee. She didn't say anything but Hermione knew she wanted to. Rather than let the redhead begin her rant, Hermione headed the conversation off in her own direction.

"Do you think I'm using Draco? You know, since he spends money on me and has completely changed who he is for me?" Ginny shot her a puzzled glance but for the most part, kept her eyes ahead.

"I wouldn't say you're using him. You protest about his money, he knows you don't want it. He is who he is now because he found you, but that's not your fault. He's a veela and its in their nature to put their mates first, that doesn't make it your fault. Does all this have to do with Theo?" Hermione considered her words and then hesitated for a few moments before she answered

"Theo just pointed out that Draco isn't the person he used to be and I take all his time away from everyone. He truly thinks I'm using him and I'm just trying to decide if it's true. That's the last thing in the world that I want." Ginny threaded her arm through Hermione's and pulled herself closer to Hermione.

"'Mi, I think you should speak to Draco and see how he feels about it. You and he are the only ones that actually matter in the situation. If Theo doesn't like your relationship, he can piss off. I'm sure Draco will tell him the same. I mean, could you manipulate Draco and make him turn his back on all those he cares about? Probably. However, you haven't. You encourage him to play auidditch and spend time with his friends and everyone should realize that you would never do that to Draco. You love him and you want him to be happy. Stop worrying." Hermione gave her a small smile and laid her head on the taller girls shoulder.

"Thanks, Gin. What would I do without you?" Ginny gave a laugh and patted the Head Girl's hand.

"You'd go insane from the boredom of your life, you wouldn't have somebody to be the best aunt to your kid, and you would lose your mind to your relationship woes." Hermione couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips.

The pair finished their rounds in under two hours, finding next to no students out and about. The girls meandered their way towards the Head dorms, taking their time and laughing about little things that only girls discussed. When they reached the portrait of the four founders, Ginny waited while she murmured the password and entered before she headed towards the staircase. Draco stood as soon as the door cracked open, and met her just a few steps from the door.

-O-

Draco was seated on the couch in the Heads common room reading a text for Care of Magical Creatures. Practice that evening had gone fantastic and he really felt as though the team was coming together and stood a chance at winning. The Slytherin knew that Hermione was doing homework with Leslie in the Gryffindor common room before she did rounds with Ginny. Even though he knew she needed a little time away from him, he missed her presence terribly.

Only halfway paying attention to the information he was reading, Draco felt a flash of pain and curiousity that he knew was from his mate. When it turned into a dull ache, he almost decided to go search her out. However, it was only a matter of ten minutes or so that went by before he felt a flash of reassurance, that was the only way he could describe it.

This lighter feeling stayed with her trough the time that she was supposed to be doing rounds so he figured that that was Ginny's influence. He wasn't sure what had started the chain reaction of feelings but he felt better knowing that she felt better about it.

When the door cracked open, the scent of his mate whooshed into the room and he rose to his feet to welcome her back. Draco caught a quick glimpse of Ginny turning around in front of the door before it closed behind her. Meeting her just a few steps from the door, Draco drew her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"How were rounds, Sweets? Get all your homework done?" She reached up and brushed her thumb across his lower lip as she answered.

"Rounds were great, Dray. I didn't get all my homework done but it shouldn't take me too much longer tomorrow to finish it." He pressed a quick kiss to the mark on her neck and smiled when he saw shiver.

"Why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable and I'll give you a neck massage when you come back out." Draco saw a guilty expression cross her face but she hid it quickly before she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go change but you don't need to give me a neck massage." Before he could say a word, she left the circle of his arms for her room.

While he could hear the faint sounds of her opening drawers in her room, Draco contemplated her reaction. Did she not want him to touch her? Is that why she felt guilty? His mate usually loved his neck massages, sometimes asked for them when she had had an especially stressful day. Why would she refuse one freely offered? His thoughts were cut off when she re-entered the room, lacy panties and a tank top. Hermione took a seat on the opposite end of the couch that he was on and his brows furrowed.

Moving down to sit next to her, Hermione stiffened when he began to pull her into his lap. Before he could question her, she spoke.

"Why don't you let me rub your back, Draco? You're the one who had quidditch practice. You must be sore." Not that he had a single problem with his mate giving him a massage, she had done it several times for him, but there was something more behind this behavior. Draco leaned over and pulled her into his lap anyways, wrapping his arms around her hips until she settled against him. When she finally quit squirming, he brushed his thumb along her jaw as he spoke.

"Whats wrong, Angel? I felt your emotions earlier and now you're acting like you don't want to be near me, like you don't want me to touch you. Please tell me what's bothering you." She sighed as her fingers began to trace the faint lines on his white tank top.

"Theo just pointed out the inequalities of our relationship and I realized he was right. I'm not mad at you for anything, I just don't want to take you for granted." Draco was instantly angry at his friend for taking his concern to his mate.

Theo had pulled Draco aside after quidditch practice and asked how the situation with Hermione was going. When Draco had told him that she was still considering accepting him, Theo became angry. Draco hadn't seen Theo angry in quite some time.

The questions that Theo had asked him, if he realized that if she denied him he and Blaise would lose their oldest friend, that his child would be without a father until she found a new man, things of the like, irritated him instantly. It was like breaking open a scabbed wound and poking it. Draco had told him that it was none of his business and sent him on his way. Never did he think he would seek out his mate. Draco set his jaw and tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What did he say to you, Angel? You know I should go after him right now, right?" Hermione shot him a fearful glance.

"Don't you dare go after him, he was simply looking out for you, making sure I didn't continue to use you. He was being a good friend." Draco was appalled at her words before her meaning sank in.

"He thinks you're using me? Please tell me you don't believe that rubbish." Hermione's gaze met his heatedly before she pulled away fully from his chest.

"He's right! I take your money, I take the comfort you give me, I take you away from all your friends, and you've become a different person than they all know, all because of me. Then I'm torturing you because I won't give you an answer. I can't believe I didn't see it before, see what I was doing!" He could tell that she was working herself up over the matter and decided to intervene. Draco cupped her face in his hands and met her eyes.

"Do not listen to Theo. I haven't done anything I didn't want to do. I was already changing into the person I am before I realized you were my mate. I have to MAKE you take my money and that's one of the things I love most about you. You aren't with me for my extensive vaults. I still spend time with my friends, you make me. The comfort I give you is because I love you, you daft witch, and it brings me pleasure. Put these thoughts out of your mind." Hermione seemed to consider his words but just shook her head.

"If Theo's noticed these actions, they must be true. He sought me out in the library specifically to talk to me about my actions. I just don't want to be the only one taking in this relationship, Dray." Draco moved his hands to tangle in her hair as he pulled her to him again.

"Hermione, I promise that I will tell you if I start to feel like you're using me. Is that good enough?" Her hands moved up to play with the hollow of his throat.

"Yes, I suppose so. As long as you promise." Draco kissed the side of her head before leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

"Had to go get books for homework, I take it? Leslie walk to and from with you?" Draco felt her hand still and he knew that that hadn't been the case. After a minute went by, without lifting her head, Hermione spoke.

"Leslie and I went together. She went back though when she realized that Theo was there for me." Draco knew he was going to have to drag every detail out of her.

"Theo walked you back to the Tower?" He knew he had her when she began to squirm in his lap. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Theo got angry with me when I tried to defend myself and left. It didn't even occur to him that I was alone. He came to the Tower an hour later and apologized for how he spoke to me and for just leaving me there. Before you get angry at him, I am an adult and perfectly capable of caring for myself. I stayed in the middle of all the corridors and kept my wand in my hand. I was fine and got back quickly." Intense fury was the only thing that was playing through the veela's mind, imagining all the harm that could have came to his mate and their child.

However, knowing Hermione, if he overreacted when she felt she had taken care of it herself, she would be mad. Extremely mad and it would only concrete the fact that she thought he was choosing her over his friends. He vowed to speak to Theo in private about this but not harm him. Hermione would never know.

"I am extremely unhappy with the situation, but give you my word I won't harm him for just leaving you and our child to the possibility of attack." His mate flashed him a genuine smile, the first one that she had had since she returned to their rooms.

"Thanks, Draco. I'm sorry for making you think I was mad at you." He gave a small laugh and pulled her in for a kiss. After thoroughly plundering her mouth, he pulled back.

"Dont worry about it, Sweets. Now kiss me again." His mate smiled at him and threaded her hands in his platinum hair, pulling him in close to capture his lips.

The kiss heated quickly, leading to both of them losing their shirts. When Draco finally caught her rosy peak in his lips, they were both sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire. This didn't last long as Draco could feel the need in his mate, the need for closeness.

After vanishing her panties wandlessly, He sank inside her, groaning at the wet and wanting hear of her. Hermione clung to him, arching her hips up to meet his every thrust. When he sped up his pace, she moaned out his name with a string of profanities.

Draco gave into the urge and began to piston in and out of her, giving the button at the top of her slit a soft pinch. He watched as she came undone beneath him, head thrown back, incoherent babble falling from her perfect, pink, swollen lips. Her taut peaks brushed against the plane's of his chest and he was sent over the edge. His world shattered as he spilled himself inside her with a loud groan.

The pair lay there for an undetermined amount of time. Draco was certain that they could sleep there on the floor in front of the fire, but knew that they would both be sore in the morning. Using what little energy he had left, he stood and pulled his mate up with him.

Hermione leaned heavily on him as he guided her to bed, tucking them both under the blankets. It didn't take long before Draco felt sleep pull him under.

A/N- I know this wasn't very long and that there really wasn't anything to major going on, but I'm trying to build up their relationship. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me your thoughts. You know I love them so ((:

Love,

A


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Sorry guys, I know it's been forever and eight days since I updated last. Real life has been kicking my ass here lately and summer is now upon us. I will still attempt to get you regular updates, it may just take a bit longer. Thanks, as always, for the understanding!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these lively characters and the story I write them in. Maybe one day I'll wake up and my dreams for the claim of the Harry Potter world will be mine... (in my wettest dreams, right?)

Chapter 23

December 15, 1998

Hermione woke slowly, the sunshine filtering through her windows heating her face. She lay in the cocoon of her veela's arms, basking in their warmth. Her mind wandered to the past few months and how her life had changed so drastically.

It was in these moments, the moments where she let the fear of being a young mother with no family of her own, that she felt longing for her own mother. The way that her mother had always been able to make her see the positive things in her life. Her father would pull her in close, wrap his arms around her, kiss the top of her head, and murmur in her ears how everything would be alright.

Suddenly, Hermione knew she couldn't allow them to pull away from her without even trying. They were too important to her. Wiggling her way out of Draco's arms made him stir but she didn't care. While he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, the Head Girl moved to sit at her desk naked. With Draco looking on in confusion, Hermione began penning a quick note to her parents.

Mum and Dad,

I know that you told me you didn't want anything to do with me, but I'm finding it hard to have a life without you. I understand that I have done this to myself, and I know you have every right to not forgive me for what I've done, but you never even listened to my explanation.

The truth is that you would have been murdered if I hadn't erased your memories and sent you away. As it is, I was almost murdered numerous times and I was far more equipped to protect myself than you were. I am always willing to discuss this situation further with you should you ever wish it.

I also have news for you. I have recently discovered that I am a mate to a rare magical creature. His name is Draco and he is a wonderful man. He takes good care of me and always puts me first in everything he does. With this news, I also must tell you that you're going to be grandparents. I am pregnant. No, we weren't irresponsible, which I know is what you're thinking. Due to the fact that he's a veela, contraceptive potions are ineffective.

I already know that you're disappointed in me, and I can understand that. However, I'm still having your grandchild regardless and would like you both to be in our lives. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to at least speak to me again. I will close now as I have class shortly, but know that my thoughts are with you.

Love,

Hermione

When she looked up from her letter, Hermione found her mate watching her intently. Without giving him a moment to ask questions, Hermione rushed towards the loo, tossing a small chuckle Draco's way.

"Hurry and get dressed, Dray, I need to go to the Owlery before breakfast."

Hermione jumped into the shower quickly, performing her morning abortions in what seemed like record time. When she emerged from the bathroom to get dressed in her uniform, her curls hung down her back and face was beaming and flawless.

Draco watched her every move as he watched her from his position on her bed. Hermione could see the hunger in his eyes as he watched her rifle through her lingerie drawer and pull on a bright yellow satin set that moulded to her every curve. However, she didn't acknowledge the looks he was shooting her as she pulled on her uniform and slipped her feet into her shoes. When she finally turned and faced him, Hermione held out her hand and started to pull him towards the door. Draco finally laughed at her exuberance.

"You are awfully eager to get to the Owlery, Mia. Who in the world did you write?" Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile as they made their way out of the common room.

"I decided to write my parents. I told them about you and the baby, and gave them a short explanation as to why I erased their memories and sent them away. Don't get me wrong, Molly has always been a second mother to me, but I miss having someone who only worried about me. I miss the feeling of having someone just in my corner. I know you miss it too, that you miss your parents, so why should I waste my time not trying to have them in my life again?" Draco pulled her close into his side and kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you're trying, Angel. There's no reason that the three of you can't reconcile your problems. I'll do whatever I can to help." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist from the side and held him close.

"Thanks, Dray. That means so much to me, especially since I know you don't like muggles." Draco ran his fingers through her curls as they entered the Owlery.

"I don't like muggles, but not because I think I'm better than they are. Not anymore. Now, they make me nervous and remind me of many things from the war. They make me depressed." Hermione pulled his head down to meet hers after she sent her letter off on the leg of a school owl. She didn't want to use Apollo for such a long journey.

When their lips met, a sense of urgency took over Hermione and she began to pull Draco's shirt out of his pants. Her hand was halfway down his pants to find the velvet-covered steel rod when they heard footsteps on the stairs. The pair seperated and Draco hastily shoved his shirt back into his pants.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"We'll finish this later tonight." Hermione couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her features.

-O-

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Draco went over the letter in his mind. He felt a twinge of guilt at reading her personal things but he was a Slytherin. If she didn't trust him with the information, she should have hidden it when she was done writing it.

The veela had been surprised that she had named him in her letter. He was almost sure that she would have complained to her parents over the years about his treatment of her, thus making him a poor choice in their eyes. However, she had mentioned him by name and in no way apologized for her relationship with him. The fact that she wasn't ashamed of him warmed his heart and made him want to clutch her tighter. Never in his life did he think he would have a woman that didn't want him for his money or influence.

The pair joined their friends at the table and noticed that Smithers and Graykow had joined them. Even though he thought they were decent blokes, was sure that they just wanted to be friends, it made Draco nervous to have them near his mate. He still struggled with complete trust in Leslie and Grace.

As he spooned food onto Hermione's plate, knowing full well that he was getting a glare for babying her, he was engaged in conversation with Ginny, Harry, and Neville about their latest DADA assignment. Theo had his arm around Grace, who was running her hand through his hair and he was giving Draco a wary eye.

Draco had taken Theo aside the day after Hermione had told him of their conversation. He had threatened him with his life and then promptly admitted that Hermione had forbid him to say anything. Theo had grinned but in the end, had apologized for sticking his nose too far into their business.

Theo had told Draco that he would apologize to Hermione again but Draco had told him no. His mate was far from an idiot and knew that she would discover Draco had indeed spoken to Theo. Since that day, Theo had gone out of his way to be nice to Hermione and had always kept a wary eye to the veela.

Hermione had started in on the food he had dished up for her, smile on her face but surprisingly quiet. Draco watched as Harry slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close into his side. His mate let out a soft giggle and Harry kissed the side of her head before releasing her. With his senses, Draco knew that she had told Harry about writing to her parents.

The meal came to a close without any interruptions and Draco, Theo, and Hermione all made their way to History of Magic. Professor Binns was in fine form, putting most of the class back to sleep with his lecture of the Victorian Era. However, Draco watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw that her attention never wavered, her notes perfect as always.

Draco took his notes diligently, wrote the assigned essay down, and made his way towards the door with his mate under his arm. Draco made her wait at the end of the Transfiguration hallway for Harry to escort her before Draco and Theo made their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

When the Head Boy saw Harry down the hall, he threaded his fingers in his mate's hair and lowered his lips to hers, heating the blood rushing through his veins. Hermione's breath hitched as he nibbled on her bottom lip. When Draco finally broke free to allow his mate to breathe, he bent down and pressed his lips to her mark in a whisper of a kiss. His mate clutched at his shirt, Draco able to smell the arousal coming from her core.

Harry arrived and took Hermione by the hand, leading her towards the Transfiguration classroom. Draco flashed a smile before he started jogging down the hall to make it to Care of Magical Creatures on time. Professor Hagrid still didn't like him, which Draco completely understood. However, this meant that he was always quick to remove points from Draco, which didn't bode well for Slytherin House. However, this was a payment he would gladly pay if it meant he was able to make sure Hermione made it to class safely.

Draco cursed under his breath when he slid into the clearing by the Forbidden Forest thirty seconds after the half-giant began teaching. When he slid to a stop and brought out parchment and a quill for notes, the large Professor turned towards Draco and spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to stay after class and speak to me about the reasons behind your constant tardiness." Draco gave the Professor a curt nod and turned back to his notes.

As he took notes, the veela let his mind wander to the punishment he was sure to receive. Should he be honest and tell the Professor his reasons for tardiness or just take what's coming to him? There was always the chance that the Professor would tell him he was liar. He decided that he would just see where the conversation took him before he made a decision on how much to reveal.

When class was dismissed, Theo and Blaise shot him apologetic looks. Draco threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the large Professor for their discussion. Draco spoke as soon as he reached Professor Hagrid.

"I apologize for my tardiness, sir. I know it must be frustrating for me to always be late." Professor Hagrid gave him a small smile before speaking.

"I want the true reason you're always late, Mr. Malfoy, not the bull you give me at every class." Draco tried to decide how much he should reveal when the large man spoke again.

"I had a talk with Harry yesterday and he told me some interesting information." Draco let out a deep sigh.

"I'm part-veela and Hermione Granger is my mate. She was attacked walking the corridors in Hogwarts and was almost sexually assaulted. We just discovered that she is pregnant, despite the use of contraceptive potion. I'm always late because I wait for Harry to meet me in the Transfiguration corridor so Hermione is never walking through the school alone." Professor Hagrid was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm feeling a bit dim because it never clicked that you are veela. You've had all the signs for as long as I remember. Knowing as much as I do about veela, I understand that you will continue to be late. I will no longer punish you as long as you tell me it's Head Boy duties that kept you. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye in the past, but I'm trusting you to not abuse this." Draco was beyond surprised that the man had done this for him. He held out his hand towards the half-giant. He met the man's eyes as he they shook hands.

"Thank you, sir. I won't abuse this and am overjoyed that I'll be able to keep Hermione safe." The Professor gave him a nod and Draco went on his way, making his way towards the castle.

When he reached the Great Hall for lunch, he stopped in the doorway and observed his mate next to her brother's side. After laughing at something Blaise said, her eyes turned towards the entrance, searching for him, he knew. When she caught sight of him, a grin spread across her face and she waved him over.

Relaxed and happy, he made his way to her side and dropped a kiss on her head before sitting. Before he could speak, she put her hand on his thigh as she spoke.

"Theo told us that Hagrid kept you after class because you're always late. You aren't waiting with me anymore, I'm not going to let you keep losing points for Slytherin because of me." Draco pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"I spoke with Professor Hagrid and told him the reason I'm late. He told me that as long as escorting you is the reason I'm late, he won't punish me or take points." Draco watched as his mate's eyes water at what the Professor had done for him. His arms tightened around her as she reached towards the middle of the table and began spooning up his plate. Draco watched with amusement in his eyes as his mate tried to care for him and he loved her even for for it.

Draco got caught up in conversation with Harry about the next star quidditch practic and before Draco realized it, lunch had passed by quickly and the Slytherins and Gryffindors started to make their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco had no idea what the Professor had in store for them but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

Since Hermione had threatened Professor Holloway about the werewolf lesson, Professor Holloway had grown progressively more antagonistic towards the Gryffindors, Hermione in particular. This had Draco constantly on edge in class but there really wasn't anything he could do. He could hope for the best.

The seven friends made their way to their seats in the middle of the room and began to pull out their books, quills, and parchment. In his normal fashion, Professor Holloway entered the room with his robes whipping behind him, almost reminiscent of Seversus Snape. Without a word of greeting, the Professor began giving instructions.

"Dont bother getting out your supplies, if you didn't read your lesson then it will be apparent in our dueling today. Move your desks to the side and wait for me to pair you up. As always, you will be paired with the opposite house so you can observe each other's offensive styles." Draco instantly felt his back stiffen and could only hope that his mate was paired with himself, Theo, or Blaise. The rest of Slytherin House would try to eat her alive.

Draco watched as Ginny and Hermione pulled their hair into messy buns, readying themselves to duel. She seemed very carefree and confident and Draco couldn't bear to take that away from her by telling her to claim sickness and miss class. With an inward sigh, he drew his wand and turned towards Harry with worried eyes. Professor Holloway began speaking before he could say anything about his worries to Harry.

"Alright, the pairs are as following. Nott with Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley with Zabini, Longbottom with Greengrass, Potter with Malfoy, Granger with Parkinson, Finnigan with Pucey, Thomas with Davis. Gryffindors on the left side, Slytherins on the right. If any dark curses are thrown, instant expulsion will occur. Last time was not a one time occurence." The class seperated and Draco watched Harry stand between Hermione and Ginny and give them both reassuring words. Draco took his place beside Pansy and Theo and shot his mate a reassuring glance. Professor Holloway stood at the end of the queue and shot sparks from his wand.

Draco and Harry hadn't dueled one another since their second year. Stray hexes had been sent each other's way through the years, but never a full-on duel. The experience was bound to be one for the memory books.

Draco could definetly tell that he had met his match. Theo and Blaise had always been decent at dueling but never up to his level. Of course that was to be expected, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange had been his personal tutors. He imagined that Hermione would be a decent opponent but he couldn't imagine ever sending a curse her way.

Different colored curses flew back and forth between the Slytherin Prince and the Savior of the Wizarding World. There wasn't a chance for Draco to look over an see how Hermione and Pansy were faring.

The duel went on several minutes; Greengrass fell to Neville's stunning spell, and Finnigan was petrified by Pucey. Blaise and the Weasel were pretty evenly matched and Ginny and Theo were laughing with each other. Draco could tell that Hermione was taking it easy on Pansy, who was clearly holding back as well. He had just turned his attention back to Harry and their duel when he heard a soft cry.

Blood was running down his mate's chest where she had been hit with a stray cutting curse. Before Draco could even react, Hermione whipped her wand three different ways and Pansy let out her own cry of pain before she fell to the ground.

The room went silent and everyone turned to look at Hermione and Pansy. Blood was dripping down Pansy's chin, she was stunned and bound. The veela in Draco roared in righteous rage and the blood staining the white shirt of his mate's chest.

Talons grew out of his fingers and he rushed to Hermione's side, gathering her in his arms and growling at anyone that was close. Draco could feel that the veela was in control, that it was close to snapping at the sight and smell of his mate's blood.

Professor Holloway was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. The professor approached the veela clutching his mate at a rapid pace, his wand in his hand but at his side. Shouting broke through the reverie and Draco realized that Hermione was curling into his chest to get away from the harsh voice.

"What have you done, Miss Granger!? I was very specific when I said no dark curses! You will come with me to the Headmistress' office right this moment." He reached out to take her wrist in his hand but that was the last straw for the veela inside Draco.

Before the Professor even reached Hermione's wrist, Draco had released her and made his way behind him, arm around his throat and wand to his temple. Draco's eyes were black and he was toeing the edge of violence. Professor Holloway was beginning to turn blue and Draco knew that he was going to kill him. Hermione, however, threw herself at her veela and the Professor.

The petite Gryffindor was pulling Draco's wand from their Professor's head and yelling at him while the room stared on in astonishment.

"Draco, let him go! He' not going to hurt me because you're going to keep me safe! You aren't keeping me safe over there with him, I need you here with me!" Draco could feel the veela urging him to go to his mate and he obeyed. Shoving the Professor to the ground, he rushed towards Hermione and gathered her to him once again. The whole class stared on in silence. Harry stepped forward and took control of the class.

"Everyone, please gather your things and head off to dinner. Greengrass, please wake Pansy up and release her, then take her to the Hospital Wing so the cut on her face can be healed. Dismissed." Nobody, not even the Slytherins, said a word about Harry taking over and they all followed his instructions. The only people left after the few minutes that the Professor spent catching his breath were Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Professor Holloway.

When their DADA professor stood, Draco growled when he turned a hateful look towards the pair. Harry stood between them and spoke.

"Draco, take 'Mi to the Hospital Wing and get her healed, we don't even know how badly she's cut. Professor, you aren't expelling 'Mi. She didn't throw a single dark curse and she only retaliated with a cutting curse after Pansy hit her with one. It was a clean duel, you just have a problem because it's 'Mi and you don't like her. You know the Headmistress will agree with me. I'm not sure what you were thinking when you tried to take Hermione from her mate when he was already up in arms because someone had spilt her blood. Honestly, you owe 'Mi because she was able to bring him back, got him to let you go. You never come between a veela and its mate." Draco began to tug Hermione towards the door and she let him direct her, let him protect her. When the door closed behind them, Draco felt marginally better but needed to know that her chest was fine. The last thing his mate needed was another scar.

-O-

Hermione felt the adrenaline leaving her system as Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and led her towards the fourth floor where the Hospital Wing was located. Draco was purring deep in his chest at the feel of her against him. She knew that the veela was still very much in control. The Head Girl wasn't worried; she felt completely safe with her veela even though he was on the edge of losing control.

Just two corridors from the Hospital Wing, the pair ran into Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione knew that Draco had spent intimate time with Daphne Greengrass and really didn't want to deal with her, especially when Draco was a little more veela than man at the moment. Millicent planted her hands on her hips and smirked at the pair.

"The freak couple of the school. The freak veela who chooses the dirtiest girl in school over all the beautiful girls who want him. Daph here would do anything for you, Draco. You happen to be paired with the muddiest mudblood of the school. You know that he's only with you, Mudblood, because he doesn't want to die. Fucking you is just a plus in a bad situation." Daphne sneered at Millicent's words and smiled at the look of rage that crossed over Draco's face. Before the situation could escalate, Hermione gave them a smile.

"We appreciate you telling us your thoughts about us, but it doesn't affect us or our feelings for each other. We really must go now, however, I need to be healed." Without another word, Hermione tugged on Draco's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey made it to her side almost instantly, shooing Draco away so she could press her into a bed. Once the curtains were drawn, Draco was in the bed behind her, reaching around her to help unbutton her shirt. With a slight hiss of pain as the shirt was pulled away from the drying wound, Hermione pulled her shirt away from her chest.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the wound, suctioning off the blood. Hermione felt her veela bury his nose in her neck, she assumed to use her scent to calm himself. He began pressing small kisses to her neck when the mediwitch began sealing the wound.

Once the wound, which had been five inches long, was sealed, Madam Pomfrey gave her a smile.

"Lets go ahead and have your baby checkup today instead of tomorrow. It'll save you a trip." Hermione nodded eagerly and she could feel Draco tense. She clasped his hand in hers and leaned back against his chest, knowing that he would settle his arms around her.

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand over the Head Girl's belly and made complicated movements over it. A screen of smoke appeared above her and the sound of a beating heart. Madam Pomfrey gave them a smile as she held the spell.

"Your baby is healthy as ever, Miss Granger. I can't tell the sex of your child yet but the heartbeat is 157, which is very good." Hermione smiled as she took in the sight in front of her. Their baby wasn't large at all yet, she couldn't differentiate between body parts, but she could hear their baby's heartbeat and that seemed to make the whole situation real. She turned her head slightly to the side to look up at her veela and she saw a bright smile on his face, the black eyes of the veela long vanished.

Madam Pomfrey held the spell for a few more minutes before she whisked it away with her wand and gave her permission to redress. Once the Head Girl was completely clothed again, she opened the curtain to find the mediwitch clutching a piece of paper with her next appointment time on it. Quite spontaneously, the tiny Gryffindor gave the older mediwitch a hug before she headed out the door of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall to eat dinner with the rest of their friends. Without a word between the two of them, they clasped hands and made their way to their seats, smiles evident. Ginny was the first to notice them approach and gave them a wide smile.

"Was Madam Pomfrey able to heal you up? All set?" Hermione reached for the stew in front of her and began to spoon it up onto Draco's plate.

"I'm good as new, of course. We went ahead and did our baby checkup while we were there and the baby is doing great." Ginny and Luna squealed loudly and Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy for you guys, 'Mi, so glad the baby's healthy. You guys want a boy or girl?" Before Draco or Hermione could answer all their friends started commenting their choices. Ginny, Grace, Leslie, Luna, and Harry all voted for girls, Theo, Blaise, and Nevill were all for boys. Once all their opinions were established, Harry turned back towards the couple in question. Hermione blushed as she answered.

"I think I want a boy. A miniature Draco who's impish and sweet." Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and squealed.

"Good Godric, that would so adorable!" Draco sniffed in disdain at Ginny's comment before speaking.

"I'm personally hoping for a little girl. There hasn't been a female born into the Malfoy family in centuries and I would be honored if my mate could make that possible." Hermione leaned over and wrapped her arm around Draco's.

"Alright, I'll change my answer. I hope we have a girl." Draco dropped kisses on her head at her statement before he dug back into his meal.

The pair finished quickly and made their way towards their common room. Hermione knew that they should talk about the days events but she truly didn't know if she had the energy to do so. She had an essay to write and then she simply wanted to fall into bed.

Once in her room, she stripped off her clothes down to her yellow panties and put on a tank top before making her way back out to the couch where Draco waited in his boxers a tank top. The pair opened their History of Magic text and began researching for their essay.

Hermione wrote an extra five inches on the subject, which took her two hours, before she finally closed her book, put everything back in her bag, and leaned up against Draco to wait for him until he was finished. Her fingers strayed to the loose thread on the bottom hem of his boxers and played with the string incessantly until she felt herself begin to drift off.

The next thing she was aware of was being lifted into Draco's arms, the fire burning low in the distance. When he laid her down on her side of the bed, she grasped his hand in hers and wouldn't release him until he promised he would be right back after using the loo. What she could only assume was a few minutes, she felt the bed dip next to her and her veela slid in beside her.

He pulled her into his side possessively and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. When Draco had finally settled and Hermione was no longer being arranged, she threw her leg in between his and let herself drift off to sleep.

A/N- Once again, y'all, so sorry that this chapter has taken so damn long to get to you. Hopefully you can forgive me this time ((: Anyways, let me know your thoughts, I alwaus appreciate hearing them.

Love,

A


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Hopefully I get this update to you quicker than the last one, lol. Three softball games this week, plus all day shifts at work. Real life is kickin' my ass! I've gotten mostly positive reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad y'all are liking where I'm taking the story. So sit back, relax, and read the next installment...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this story, aside from the characters Grace Wensel and Leslie Pritchard. I suppose I'll claim them (:

Chapter 24

December 22, 1998

Hermione felt a sense of accomplishment when she levitated her trunk out to their common room before breakfast. She had checked the bathroom, made sure that all her books for their holiday homework was packed, and packed more clothing than she was sure that she'd need. The Head Girl had certainly beat her veela. As far as she knew, he was still in his own room struggling with what to take. She had told him more than once that there was no need anything too expensive or fancy, that they really wouldn't be going anywhere, but he continued to say that he wanted to make a good impression.

Hermione waited for him on the sofa, with a book, in much the same position she had been in on the day she had traveled to Hogwarts for school However, this was a book detailing the laws regarding magical beasts and beings in the wizarding world. When Draco finally emerged, truck in hand behind him, she gave him a small smile.

"Finally nail down your packing list?" Draco shot her an irritated glance before dropping his trunk with a huff.

"You can stop being all smug about being done packing before me. I swear, this woman's cooking had better be as good as you say or it might be worth it to just forget going. What a pain in the arse, this packing." Hermione couldn't hold back the full laugh at his words.

"Her cooking will make you fat if you aren't careful." Draco looked at her for a moment, completely silent, before an impish twinkle began to shine in his eyes.

"There is no way it could make me fat. Can you imagine all my sexiness with a potbelly?" Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh that the image brought out as she made it to her feet.

"Alright, Mr. Ego, I'm hungry. I demand that you escort me to breakfast." Draco stuck his elbow out.

"Please, Miss Granger, allow me the honor of escorting you to breakfast." Hermione took his arm with a wide smile and allowed him to guide her towards the Great Hall. Hermione decided to take this time to broach the subject of the other men they would be around at the Weasleys.

"Dray, you know there will be other boys at the Weasley's, right?" Draco heaved a sigh as they stepped onto one of the staircases before it started moving.

"I know. I will do my best to act accordingly. However, if I can smell arousal off them, that you turn them on, I won't be able to hold it back. I doubt I'll have problems with the twin, you say he's never acted interested before. The pompous one, the one that was Head Boy, I sincerely think he might be gay. The oldest, the one with the veela, will be no problem. It's the other one, the one from Romania, that I'm worried about. You say the two of you didn't see each much through the years and Harry told me he's a bit of a player. We both already know I won't be able to play nice with Weasel." Hermione said nothing but laid her head on his shoulder, knowing she couldn't ask him to suppress his instincts no matter how irritating they might be. She decided to put the worry out of her mind as they entered the Great Hall.

Theo looked as excited as Draco did. It made her wonder when his last good Christmas had been. Probably like Draco, far too long ago. Blaise was going home to his parents. He had tried to come to the Weasley's as well, but his mother had insisted that he come home for the holidays. Grace was going back to her Gramma's but Hermione knew that she and Theo had made plans to meet up on Christmas day. Leslie was headed home to her parents, Neville back to his grandmother, and Luna to her father's. Both had made plans to visit the Burrow on Christmas

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek as she sat down while Draco began to spoon up her customary breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes and began talking to Harry about what he had gotten the Weasleys for gifts. Fifteen minutes into the meal, while everyone was deep in conversation, an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope in Hermione's bowl of fruit.

Hermione stared at it in trepidation when she saw that it was written in her mother's handwriting. Nobody else had noticed the delivery and Hermione took that moment of privacy to read her parents letter to her. With shaking hands and hope in her heart, she ripped the envelope open and began to read.

Hermione,

I can't believe that you're using our safety as an excuse for erasing our memories. We've always taught you to be honest with us and we would treat you with respect and that's exactly what you didn't do. If you had been honest, we would have left and taken you with us.

I remember this Draco. He's the one that treated you like dirt and now you're pregnant with his child? I taught you to be smarter than that, to abstain, but it doesn't matter. Your father and I cannot forget the fact that we won't ever trust you again, therefore I can't stand the thought of being around you, the constant reminder of what we've lost. I can only hope that you will raise your child to be better than you were.

Do not contact us again.

Jean Granger

Hermione felt her heart break in two and her eyes fill with tears. Before they fell down her cheeks, she jumped to her feet and bolted. She knew that she had startled her friends but Hermione really didn't want the Great Hall to see such an emotional moment.

As she bolted down the corridor towards the Owlery, tears began to track their way down her cheeks.

-O-

When the burst of pain and sadness hit Draco like a ton of bricks, Hermione was running out of the Great Hall, a sheaf of paper in her bowl of fruit. Before deciding to go after her, Draco shot a look at Harry who was staring after his sister in confusion.

Picking up the looseleaf paper that he knew Hermione favored, Draco began to read with Harry joining him over his shoulder. The Head Boy could feel their friend's eyes on them, could hear the questions that were unasked. As he read the letter from his mate's parents, Draco understood why Hermione was so upset. Her parents weren't even willing to listen, just judge her for the actions she took to keep them safe.

Harry looked at him with sorrow in his eyes and gave a brief nod.

"Let's go find her. She'll be in the Owlery. It's where she always goes when she's upset." After a quick excuse to the rest of their friends, the two men stood and made their way out of the Great Hall in the direction of the Owlery. Draco was somewhat surprised that Harry was completely right; Hermione's scent and emotions were leading him towards the Owlery.

When the pair entered the tower, they found Hermione seated in the window seat, eyes dry but cheeks wet, as if she had just quit crying. The Gryffindor gave them a tremulous smile as she ran a hand through her curls, seemingly self-conscious.

"I see that you read their letter. I knew I was probably going to fail when I decided to write them. At least now I can write them off knowing that I tried. No relationship between us will be their fault now, I made clear that I was willing to try." Her voice cracked and one lone tear escaped down her cheek. As she wiped the traitorous bead of water away, she spoke again.

"I just wished that it didn't hurt so much. They won't ever meet my child and they don't care." It was at this point that Draco pulled her out of the seat and took it himself and then pulled her into his lap. His mate buried her face in his neck, the moisture from her cheeks smearing across his stubbled skin. Harry knelt in front of her, took one hand in his and laid the other on her knee. When he spoke his voice was thick with emotion.

"I know it hurts, 'Mi, but at least now you know you did everything you could. You don't have to sit back and wonder. You may not have your parents, but you have me, you have Draco, you have all our friends, the Weasleys. You and your baby will never be wanting for love." Hermione gave a strangled laugh.

"I know, and you all will be enough, I just suddenly feel like an orphan. I shouldn't complain, you're both orphans so I suppose I'm in good company. When I was eight years old though, and I envisioned my parents hating me for some reason or another, it never seemed like it would be this painful." Both men were quiet as her breathing became more even, showing that she was calming down. When Harry spoke, he sounded nervous.

"If it truly bothers you, the feeling like an orphan, I will legally adopt you as my sister. When you adopt in the wizarding world, you take on the name, the essence of my magic, and you'll be blood related to me. It can change your appearance somewhat, but you would always have a family after that."

Draco was astounded at the man's offer. Adoption in the wizarding world was a completely different situation that it was in the muggle world. It was done with blood magic, the only way it was able to be done, and could never be reversed. The person being adopted took on the blood type and characteristics of their new family, along with their name. It was a serious decision that most people didn't resort to because their was no way out of the situation once you committed.

Draco felt a burst of happiness from his mate and then hesitation. She lifted her head from his neck and met Harry's gaze with a smile.

"That means so much to me, Harry. It would be forever, there would be no going back. It's a huge decision that you made in just a couple seconds." Harry laughed under his breath and squeezed her hand and he felt reassurance radiate from his mate.

"You are the one person, 'Mi, that has never turned their back on me, even when you knew I was wrong and we could end up dead, you stayed with me. There's nothing to think about because I know for a fact that fifty years from now, we'll still be family and our kids will have grown up together, our grandkids will go to school together. This adoption changes nothing but your last name. And maybe your appearance. And your blood status. Well Merlin's saggy sack, it changes everything, but nothing that's inportant. We don't care about your last name, appearance, or blood status. We care about you and that won't change, just the fact that you'll legally be a part of me." Draco thought it was a pretty good speech even though he could tell that Harry was struggling with the words a bit. He couldn't help but smile when Hermione spoke.

"I want to think about it for a couple days, is that alright? I love the idea of really being your sister but it's also giving up a part of my identity, my last name, and lots of things that I always used to identify myself. Do you mind waiting for an answer?" Harry stood and kissed the top of her head.

"Absolutely not. Take as long as you need Let me know if you want to and we'll make an appointment with Gringotts and my solicitor." Draco could feel her happiness and he could truly say that he hoped she allowed him to adopt her. Knowing that she would always have someone aside from him, no matter what, made him happy. Hermione wiped her cheeks and stood,flashing them all a genuine smile.

"Its almost Christmas, we're going to the Burrow, I'm going to get to see my baby Teddy, this is no time for tears. Its time for me to pick myself up and keep moving forward. Thanks for coming after me, boys." Draco picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't?" She gave a small chuckle and allowed herself to be escorted out of the Owlery and down the stairs towards the Head dorms. Harry raked a hand through his messy hair.

"We're all meeting out front in thirty minutes, right?" Draco and Hermione both nodded making Harry smile.

"Alright, guys, I'm going to get my trunk as well as Ginny's, and I'll see you out there. 'Mi, use a featherlight charm so whoever picks up your trunk doesn't break their back from your books. I remember the last time I made that mistake." Draco could help but laugh at his statement and his mate turned pink.

They started down the corridor towards their rooms, Draco getting excited to have an actual family holiday. His Christmas' had never been terrible, but they'd never been great either. His parents would have the elves decorate a huge tree that sat in their entrance hall and they would buy him many gifts, expensive gifts, that would reside underneath it. His parents usually exchanged one gift between the two of them. Dinner would be in the early afternoon and it was always formal dress, never any chatting or laughing around a fire.

The last Christmas, during the worst part of the war, had been the worst. Rather than the cold Christmas' Draco had become accustomed to over the years, Draco had been forced to attend a revel. There had been no gift exchange between himself or his parents, not to mention any of his friends.

The revel had been a new kind of nightmare. The Christmas before he had come home to watch his mother be tortured as motivation to complete the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. This past Christmas had started with "training" with his Aunt Bella, followed by a good number of crucios for never being good enough.

The revel had gone on for hours; the Death Eaters had all been drunk and they were excited to be attending what they called "the Dark Lord's gift" to them all. There had been only a handful of muggleborns, none of whom Draco recognized, but that didn't matter. The dozens of muggles alongside them had been raped or tortured for hours before they were finally granted a quick death. Draco had gotten sick over his actions that night, just as he always did when he was forced to participate.

The Head couple gathered their things from their common room, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Even though the Slytherin was looking forward to his holiday away from Hogwarts, he would miss the tastefully decorated room and their small Christmas tree. Hermione had insisted that they put up decorations together, to make the room more homey. He had thought her batty at the time, but afterwards, he had to admit that she was right. In his whole life, he had never experienced homey and found that he rather liked it.

With a backwards glance, the pair made their down the flights of stairs towards the Entrance Hall to wait for their friends. The Weasel was supposed to be traveling with them, which Draco was most unhappy about, but there wasn't anything he could do about it but suffer in silence and keep the ever watchful eye on his mate.

Theo had already found his way there and was leaning against he wall, his trunk next to him. When they approached, he leaned forward and shot a questioning glance Draco's way. Draco shook his head imperceptibly and Theo understood the small movement perfectly. Theo gave his mate a smile as he spoke to her.

"You ready for the holidays, 'Mi? She gave him a wide smile.

"The holidays? Of course. What I'm more excited for is Teddy. When we get there I'm going to have to be faster than Harry so I'll get to see him. Harry likes to hog him." Theo looked confused at her words.

"Do I want to know who Teddy is and why Draco isn't going all sorts of veela crazy right now?" Draco managed an indignant look as his mate started to laugh.

"Teddy is Draco's eight month old baby cousin. Professor Lupin is his father and they made Harry his godfather. Trust me, he claims that excuse when he wants to hog him too. Ginny and I have to fight for time with him." Draco had heard the approach, but his mate had not so was startled by Harry's words behind her.

"I do not hog him, he just likes me better than you two. Don't be mad that he finds me better company." Draco had to chuckle inwardly at the dark look his mate gave the Chosen One.

The group milled about for a half hour, waiting on the Weasel to join them so they could all walk to the gates together to apparate. Harry Draco, and Theo had just gotten into a heated conversation about some quidditch team's something or other when a small bear patronus appeared out of nowhere and began to speak in Molly's voice.

'Go ahead and head this way. My idiot son left before you all met up. See you in a few.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that makes all this waiting completely pointless. Have I ever mentioned how much I want to pummel his face sometimes?" The rest of the group laughed, grabbed their trunks, and started to levitate them out the door and down the walkway that headed them towards the gate. The walk took the group about ten minutes for them to make it to the apparition point. Since Hermione and Harry were more experienced at apparition than Ginny, Hermione grasped hands with Draco and Theo grabbed hold of Harry's arm to be side-alonged for the first time. With the familiar sucking sensation of apparition, the five of them were gone.

When they reappeared at the edge of the property of the Burrow, Draco couldn't help but feel bad for the Weasley family. Their house was run-down, somewhat ill-kept, and not near large enough for the number of children that had grown up there. Ginny turned a narrowed expression to both Draco and Theo, giving them a warning.

"Either one of you say a word about how poor my family is and how you're used to better, I swear to Godric that you will pay and you wont even see it coming." Harry nodded but Draco couldn't help but grin at her.

"Ginny, do you really think we're going to show up here for the holidays and make fun of our hosts? We have better manners than that. Plus, we don't have that 'bravery to a fault' thing you Gryffs have. We're worried about surviving, which means not making you or your family angry." Draco wasn't surprised when his mate laughed at his words and Ginny followed suit.

The group made their way towards the house and twenty feet or so from the door, Molly Weasley burst through the door, smile on her face, and pulled Ginny to her ample chest in a suffocating motherly hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all made it safely. I was so worried when Ron showed up alone. It took him a bit to admit that he just left you all there. Don't worry, he'll be punished. No treacle tart for dessert for him tonight." As soon as the Weasley matriarch released her daughter, she pulled each of them into her arms in turn, squeezing the breath out of them.

"Come, come, bring your things inside and we'll get sleeping arrangements figured out." Draco followed the group into the house and made his way through a decent-sized kitchen into a living room that wasn't too small. Off the kitchen was a narrow staircase that he assumed led up to the upper stories.

When the group found seats in the living room, Molly hustled off to make tea. With his excellent hearing, Draco could make out the cooing of an infant from somewhere upstairs. With an inward smile, he leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I hear a baby upstairs, he sounds happy. If you want him first, you better get up there and get him." Hermione turned and kissed him on the chin quickly before rising and sprinting towards the stairs. The rest of the group watched in confusion until they heard an excited squawk. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, muttering 'cheater' under his breath.

When Hermione returned, she was baby-talking to the baby on her hip. Draco was somewhat surprised to see that his cousin had turquoise hair. Hermione took her seat next to Draco again and tried to pry her curls out of Teddy's fist. Draco and Theo both gasped when Teddy's hair suddenly changed to a mahogany color. Ginny simply laughed before explaining.

"He's a metamorphmagus. He can change his appearance at will. If he likes you, he'll change his features to mirror yours."

Hermione held Teddy hostage for a good ten minutes while Molly made tea. She surrendered him to Ginny before she stood to go help Molly carry in the tea. Draco laughed under his breath at the glare that he sent his mate when she skipped over Harry and handed the baby to Ginny. Draco leaned over and mock-whispered to Harry.

"Dont worry, Harry, he'll soil his diaper sooner or later and then they'll give you your turn." Everyone was still laughing when Molly and Hermione entered with a tray, kettle, and cups. Once all their cups were full and steaming, Molly started in on the sleeping arrangements.

"Bill and Fleur aren't going to be staying here, just come over during the day. Charlie said he wanted to stay with Bill since they've always been close. That leaves George and Percy sharing George and Fred's room, Andromeda and Teddy in Bill and Charlie's room, Draco and Theo in Percy's room, the girls in Ginny's room as usual, Harry with Ron as always. If that doesn't work out, Harry, you can move into Theo and Draco's room." Draco hadn't been surprised when he wasn't rooming with Hermione. However, he could feel worry and the slightest bit of fear coming from his mate. Molly continued on with her speech.

"Everyone will be here tomorrow so you will all get a day to acclimate before the house becomes full. Go ahead and take your trunks up to your rooms and get unpacked. Dinner will be in a few hours so there's time for you to play some quidditch if you like."

Draco and his group of friends all gathered their trunks and made their way up the stairs, Ginny directing them where they needed to go and pointing out the two bathrooms. Before separating to their respective rooms, Harry took the initiative to make plans to meet up with everyone in half an hour and head to the orchard for a game of quidditch before dinner. Draco agreed enthusiastically, and flashed Hermione a smile as he walked into what would be his room with Theo.

-O-

Hermione listened to Ginny chatter on about the upcoming quidditch game, silently putting her clothes away in the chest of drawers she always used when she visited. Nobody had seen Ron yet but Hermione knew it wouldn't last and she really didn't want to be around when the arguing started.

They unpacked quickly and were waiting in the kitchen for the boys to finish. Ginny was dressed in casual muggle clothes and heavy cloak that Hermione was sure she would end up shedding just ten minutes into their game. When the boys finally made their way down the stairs together, Ron wasn't present and Harry looked angry. Draco put his arm around her waist as they went outside and started towards th orchard off in the distance. He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear before he spoke.

"What was wrong when Molly was talking about sleeping arrangements? You didn't really think that she would let us sleep together, did you?" Hermione felt a flash of annoyance at the fact that he always knew what she was feeling but willed it away. It wasn't his fault.

"I knew she wouldn't but I guess I still harbored a small amount of hope. I know that I'm going to have nightmares if you aren't with me, which means I have almost two weeks of not sleeping well to look forward to." Draco ran his hand across the small of her back in a comforting manner.

"We'll figure it out. If I have to sneak in to see you, I will. We'll just have to be careful." Hermione couldn't help but look at him like he had lost his mind but she said nothing.

The four friends split to play two on two quidditch, Draco and Ginny against Harry and Theo. Hermione hunkered down in the snow, cast a warming charm around herself, and kept score for her friends. At the end of three hours, Draco and Ginny ended up winning after a battle for the snitch between Harry and Draco.

The five of them made their way back to the house, where Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, hollering at all the children to go shower for dinner. Both showers were occupied when Hermione finally made it to the bathroom. After waiting fifteen minutes, she finally started beating on the door.

"Come on, hurry up, there's other people waiting for a shower." It was at this point that Ron walked by and sneered at her.

"Don't you and your snakes know when you aren't wanted?" Without waiting for a response, Ron kept on walking and disappeared down the stairs. It was only a couple minutes later that Theo emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and tousled. He gave her an apologetic smile as she started to head into the bathroom.

Hermione showered off and redressed quickly, not taking even ten minutes. Dressed comfortably in yoga pants and a tank top, she made her way down to the table to find everyone already there and seated. Hermione moved to help Molly carry dishes to the table, earning her a grateful smile.

The meal passed by amicably, Arthur introducing himself to Theo and Draco, who both treated the older man with respect. Of everyone present, Ron was the only one that was silent, which didn't surprise Hermione in the least. The youngest Weasley male could sulk with the best of them when it so suited him. She was just waiting for the moment that he blew up.

Hermione and Ginny took turns feeding Teddy, giving Andromeda a much-needed break. Harry looked put-out but settled for holding the baby while he ate his dessert.

When Draco was introduced to his aunt Andromeda, the older woman had been startled to tears and Draco had been startled almost to death. The resemblance of the young grandmother to her sister Bellatrix was remarkable. The older woman understood his reaction immediately and pulled him awkwardly into her arms. Draco had been stiff at first, but had eventually wrapped his arms around his aunt and held her while she cried. The only words Hermione had been able to make out was 'poor Cissa'.

Draco had even held Teddy for a few minutes, looking entirely out of his depth, before passing him back to Hermione. However, the veela had been proud when the infants hair had instantly turned to platinum blond and eyes to stormy grey.

Now that the group had ate their fill (Draco openly admitting that Molly's cooking was fantastic), they were all making their way to their beds wearily. Hermione waited outside her door patiently for Draco to make his way to give her a kiss goodnight. When he finally arrived at her side, Hermione melted into her veela's embrace, wishing they didn't have to part.

Draco gave her a thoroughly indecent kiss goodnight before making his way into the room across the hall. Hermione dressed for bed quickly and crawled into the familiar bed, discreetly casting a silencing charm around her bed. While Ginny fell into her bed sleepily, Hermione muttered a quiet goodnight. Settling down under the blankets, Hermione prayed to whatever deities were listening that she would have a peaceful night's sleep.

A/N- Much quicker update, right y'all? I really struggled with what to do with her parents but in the end decided to go this way. Hope y'all aren't too disappojnted! Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots ((:

Love,

A


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I'm back, y'all! I wanna send out a shout to all those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Y'all are my inspiration 3 Before I get on to the good stuff, I just wanna remind everyone that since I'm writing in English, I would appreciate all my reviews to be in English. This girl doesn't speak any other language! For the individual who left me the Spanish review, I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your questions or respond. Enough of that now, on to the good stuff ((:

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Only in my dreams...this wonderful world I dabble in belongs to JKR.

Chapter 25

December 25, 1998

Hermione gave a deep sigh of contentment. Draco's arms were warm around her, holding her possessively close to his chest. Her mind drifted to the events over the past few days, the days since they had arrived at the Burrow.

*Flashback*

Hermione could see her eyes, the manic gleam that gave everyone the impression that she was crazy. The woman's cackle echoed through the room as she sat on Hermione's chest so she could carve the slur into her arm with ease. Bellatrix was enumerating the reasons why Hermione and "her kind" were lower than the dirt on her shoes, why they deserved to be exterminated. Blood was pooling under her arm, spreading to her shoulder, when the dark woman rose again and turned her wand on the Gryffindor.

The pain was white-hot; it felt like like a branding iron was being pressed over the entirety of her body. There was nothing on Hermione's mind but the pain. Belltrix was holding the curse longer than she had so far. Hermione knew she was nearing losing her mind when the pain seemed to fade away and a low hum began to vibrate through her mind. There was no lying; the Gryffindor prayed that Bellatrix would hold the curse just awhile longer to make sure that the pain would no longer mean anything. That she would be completely numb and never have to worry about the cruciatus again.

However, the hum came to an abrupt stop and the pain exploded inside her, like a nuclear bomb, and Hermione couldn't help but to scream. The laughter of everyone in the room rang in her ears as the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Abruptly, there was shaking at her shoulder, but compared to the pain, it was as easy to ignore as a fly. However, when she heard a voice, a familiar voice that made her want to cry out in relief, Hermione opened her eyes and found Draco and Ginny both standing over her, concerned looks on their faces. Hermione couldn't control it. She burst into tears.

Draco sat down on her bed and pulled her into his arms, pillowing her head on his chest while she sobbed. Hermione couldn't help but feel as though this scene was reminiscent of the first two times he had discovered her in the middle of a nightmare. Ginny stepped out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. When she handed the glass to her friend, Hermione drank deeply. Ginny gave Draco a pointed look.

"Stay in here with her. If Mum finds out, I'll back you up, tell her I told you to." Draco nodded her way as Ginny climbed back into bed. Hermione saw Draco wave his wand, obviously putting up a silencing charm and a privacy charm. When he was done, he shifted himself closer to the wall and laid down, pulling Hermione down onto his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Angel. Voldemort himself couldn't keep me away." Hermione sniffled into his chest and felt herself relax. Only minutes went by before the warmth and safety of his arms put her back to sleep.

*End Flashback*

Molly Weasley had indeed found them the next morning when she came to wake Ginny to help with breakfast. Her hands had went to her hips and her voice had become shrill when she had begun to yell.

After yelling for a few minutes and making Hermione feel like she was the smallest person on Earth, Ginny broke in and explained. Molly Weasley had visibly shrank and a look of compassion had crossed her face. She had given Draco permission to sleep with Hermione, in whichever room they preferred, as long as there was no personal relations going on. Hermione knew that she had blushed at the older woman's words, but Draco had flashed her a smile and genuinely thanked her.

That following night, Charlie, George, and Percy had spotted the pair going into Theo and Draco's room together after they had announced they were going to bed. Charlie had given the pair a salacious wink, George gave them a small wave, and Percy began yelling about Draco defiling Hermione at what seemed to be the top of his voice.

*Flashback*

"Merlin, Malfoy, I had decided to actually give you a chance when it came to this veela business. I know you marked her but you should have enough respect for her to not continue on with your physical relationship until you're married. Then I see you sneaking her into your room like she's a Knockturn Alley slag. She deserves better than that, Malfoy." Hermione had been stunned into silence at Percy's words and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around his reaction.

His shout had attracted everyone in the house, causing them all to gather round in curiousity. Bill and Fleur had their cloaks on as they were getting ready to depart and Andie had a clean nappy in her hand as though she was getting Teddy ready for bed. At the sudden audience, Hermione felt her cheeks redden but kept her head held high despite the sneers Ron was sending her way. When she spoke, her voice only cracked once, for which she was grateful.

"Percy, as much as I appreciate you looking out for my honor, its not needed. I'm an adult and can take care of myself. Even if my decisions become bad ones, that's the only way I'll learn. However, I don't think for one second that this is a bad decision." George gave her another small smile.

"As long as you're happy and enjoying life, 'Mi, i don't care what you do. Make every minute count." Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thanked him. Before she could speak again, Molly broke in.

"I gave them permission to sleep together. She needs him and he needs to be there for her." Hermione saw understanding flash across Bill and Fleur's faces as Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, she just needs to be a slag and he needs to help her out with that." Hermione felt tears of embarrassment prick her eyes as Draco stepped forward. Before he could open his mouth and start an epic argument, Hermione strode forward and poked the redhead in the chest.

"It has nothing to do with me being a slag. I have nightmares of that evil bitch and I don't sleep. You know that. He doesn't tell me to just over it like you did. Draco actually cares." Before Ron could say anything in retaliation, Charlie spoke.

"We understand, Hermione. We all have our demons. Just make sure that if it goes further than comfort to just be careful. I know you want to further your education and that would be made quite difficult with a baby." Draco let out a growl at Charlie's hand dropping to her shoulder. With caution, Charlie shot him an apologetic look as he pulled his hand away. However, Hermione hardly noticed because she knew she had to come clean with her last secret from the majority of the Weasleys. She felt Draco pulls her into his side and begin to massage the muscles of her neck. Harry and Ginny stood to the side with expectant looks on their faces. Straightening her shoulders, she met the eyes of her adopted family.

"I did protect myself. However, the potion didn't work. I'm pregnant and due the beginning of August." The room went silent; all that could be heard was the breathing of her family. Hermione could only pray that someone would break the silence soon. To her surprise, it was Fleur that rushed forward and pulled the young Gryffindor into her arms, followed by Bill. When Bill pulled away, Hermione could see the looks of shock on Ron, Percy, and Charlie's faces. Before she could speak, Fleur began to explain.

"I suspected as much. Most potions and charms are ineffective against veela. Since Draco didn't know of his heritage, there is no way he would have had the special potion formula that is specific to veela. All we can do now is simply be happy for the blessing you'll receive in August." Molly and Ginny had grins on their faces at the veela's words, but Charlie and Ron looked angry. Charlie spoke first, beating Ron by mere seconds.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione. If you mess up now, it isn't just you that will suffer. That baby changes everything." Hermione could tell that Draco was about to speak but Ron broke in first.

"I can't believe you, Hermione! He's a filthy Death Eater and he's going to turn your kid into an evil little shit that's going to grow up hating muggles and muggleborns just like you." Hermione was speechless but Harry was far from it.

"You have no right to say that, Ron, you don't even know Draco. He's not the same evil little git he was in third year. Circumstances led him to the life he had and he made the best of it. You don't get the right to judge him for that, not unless you want us to judge you for being a prejudiced git as well. Until you know him, i don't want to hear another assassination of his character from you." At these words, Ron shot them all a glare and stalked off towards his room.

The group as a whole didn't have much else to say, those that had known of the pregnancy expecting a lot worse reaction. Those who had just discovered her pregnancy kept their opinions to themselves and gave the couple small smiles before making their way to their rooms. When it was just Hermione and her veela, she wrapped his hand in hers and pulled him into his room so they could go to sleep.

*End Flashback*

Nobody had brought Hermione's pregnancy up since that night except for Fleur, who was determined to give Hermione every bit of information that she could when it came to carrying a veela. While all the information overwhelmed her, Hermione couldn't be anything but grateful for the easy acceptance and willingness to help.

Draco stirred behind her, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck before he spoke.

"Happy Christmas, Mia." She rolled in his arms and kissed his neck.

"Same to you, Mr. Malfoy. Let's get up and see who's awake. We get to open presents and have Christmas brunch." Draco groaned a little on the inside at having to relinquish his hold on his mate but gave her a smile and nodded.

"Alright then, up we get. Fully dressed or pajamas and robes?" Hermione couldn't hold in the giggle.

"Well, we usually do pajamas and robes but I can't see you wearing that in front of company. We can get dressed fully if you'll feel better." Draco gave her a grateful smile.

"Yes, please. Not many people could handle Draco Malfoy at the height of his sexiness; hair tousled, pants low on my hips, and muscles -" Draco was cut off when Hermione threw a pillow at his face.

"You are so egotistical! I don't know how you carry that head of yours around on your shoulders, its so big. Any second I'm sure you're going to tip over." The veela started laughing before he threw the pillow back at his mate.

"It's only egotistical if it's not true." The two began a pillow fight that lasted for a few minutes and ended when Draco sent a pillow soaring towards Hermione but she ducked, causing the pillow to hit Theo in the face. The pair made a quick departure when Theo let loose a string of profanities and threats of a painful demise.

The pair was met on the stairs by George and Percy, who both wished them a happy Christmas. George gave Hermione a quick hug and she was surprised when Draco made no overt signs of displeasure as he did when Charlie or Percy touched her. Making their way down the stairs, she couldn't help but ask.

"Dray, why don't you get all veela on George when he touches me? You do when it's Percy or Charlie." Draco huffed at her question, but answered anyways.

"I can smell the fact that you arouse Charlie and Percy. I get nothing like that from George, I can tell he thinks of you as a sister. Just like Harry and Theo do." She didn't say anything but wrapped her arm through his and led him towards the kitchen.

When the pair entered, they were met by constructed chaos. Everyone that was present had a job, but were all trying to talk over each other in order to be heard. Ginny was cutting meat for cold cuts, Harry was gathering scraps for the bucket to go to the chickens, Fleur was checking on a cake that was in the oven, Bill was stuffing a turkey that would soon take its turn to go in the oven, Percy was gathering ingredients for the strawberry tart that still needed made, Ron was gathering cutlery for the table, Andie was washing dishes, and Charlie was singing Christmas songs at the top of his voice while he helped Arthur enlarge the table and conjure chairs. The scene was domestic, crazy, loud, and reminded Hermione that she was far from alone.

Running forward, Hermione snatched Teddy as he crawled towards the oven, softly chastising him for almost getting burnt. While there was little more room in the kitchen for anyone. else, Hermione and Draco took the baby and headed for the living room, intent on keeping the young boy entertained.

Teddy seemed completely happy with this arrangement and squealed in delight as Hermione threw him in the air. The Gryffindor played with the young boy this way for quite some time before Andromeda came in to check on them, taking the boy with her so she could change his nappy. When they were alone again, Draco leaned down and murmured in his mate's ear.

"You're going to be a great mother, Mia. I'm so happy you love children." Hermione felt a blush spread across her cheeks at his words.

"I think it's a little different when they're your own. I was meaning to ask you...I know you want a girl but are you wanting to follow your family tradition of astrological names? If so, I want to start researching." Draco gave her a thoughtful look.

"Actually, I think I do. Provided that you can find one that you like. If not, we'll go with something else and start our own tradition." Hermione gave a giggle and kissed his cheek quickly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find at least one that I like. Have no fear." Draco bent to nibble her ear as everyone started to trickle in, grins on their faces. Hermione grinned at him with childish glee and leaned back into him, ready for presents to start.

-O-

Draco knew that Hermione was excited for presents. Her reactions reminded him of a gleeful child whenever presents were mentioned. He knew that she had spent a fortune on gifts for everyone, had carefully selected each person's gift with care.

The shopping trip the day before had taken the girls all day. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Andromeda, and Fleur had all left after breakfast and hadn't returned til long after dinner. Harry had excitedly assumed responsibility for Teddy and Arthur promised to keep everyone in line, leaving the females to leisurely finish up their shopping.

Draco had completed his shopping long before they had even left Hogwarts. He hadn't put too much thought into the gifts he bought everyone for the simple fact that he barely knew them. The gifts he had chosen were thoughtful, however, but in a general kind of way.

When the women had returned home, Hermione and Ginny had been carting garment bags and Draco could only assume that they were the dresses for the Ball. Hermione had confirmed his suspicions, but not without a threat to his life and manhood if he even thought about peeking at the dress. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't shopped for his robes at all. He had simply sent Apollo to Twifitt and Tattings with his measurements, his color of choice, and the material he wanted. Three days later, he received them via owl and his vault had been charged. Draco knew for a fact that Theo had done the same thing.

Draco didn't expect much in the way of gifts since he barely knew the people that he was visiting. He knew that Hermione had gotten him a gift, as had Harry, Ginny, and Theo. He had received gifts by owl from Blaise, Neville, Luna, Grace, and Leslie last evening and their group had decided to wait til this morning to open them. Draco had also mailed off his and Hermione's gifts to their friends the day before and expected they would be opening them this morning as well.

Ginny stepped forward to pass out the gifts, a tradition that Hermione had told him had been occurring since the girl could read. The pile of presents was massive and it took the redhead a good half hour to get them all passed out. Once that was accomplished, everyone decided to watch Teddy open (or attempt to) his gifts. Hermione and Ginny finally had to step in and help him when he started getting sidetracked with the wrapping paper.

His young cousin had received a wide array of gifts. Molly had knitted him a little jumper with his name on it and bought him a charmed rattle that would turn into different animals depending on his mood. George had gifted the young boy a fake wand and some plushy toys he had found on Diagon Alley. Theo had gotten him a set of books detailing animals, potions, and charms, all for a young child. Hermione had squealed at that, excited for him to start his education. Bill and Fleur bought him his first quidditch set, Harry and Ginny a decorative border of snitches for his room. Draco himself had bought the boy his first toy broom, and Hermione a wooden Hogwarts Express that she charmed to change colors. Everyone exclaimed over the boy's gifts and Andromeda thanked everyone profusely for them.

After Teddy's mess was cleaned up and he was distracted with one of his many toys, the adults all dug into their gifts. Draco had received far more than he had expected and he was suddenly glad that he had bought for everyone.

The veela raced through his gifts with an excitement that he hadn't felt since he was a young child. From Harry and Ginny, he received a boxful of quidditch attire, all professional looking, but with his name and house colors on them. Theo gave him a book, of course. Draco was even sure that Hermione would have it stolen and read by the time he got around to it. Arthur and Molly had made him his own jumper, his name in elegant script across the breast of the shirt, and a boxful of mince pies. George gave him a boxful of his infamous fireworks and Draco couldn't wait to set them off.

Charlie had given him a magical shave set, Percy a book titled How to Make Your Way in Today's Ministry, and Bill and Fleur a book as well. Their book, however, looked extremely old and the writing was faded. As he made a mental note to ask about it later, Draco moved onto the gift from his mate. He had saved it for last. knowing it would mean the most.

Instead of ripping through the paper, this time, he took his time and carefully ripped through all the tape she had used. When he finally revealed a little box, he gave her an excited glance. She was watching him with rapt attention and urged him to open it further. Carefully, he opened the box to reveal a pocketwatch with th most intricate detail he had ever seen.

It was goblin-made, of that he was sure, and half the size of his palm. On the cover, there was a lion and a snake frolicking together. If this had been explained to him beforehand, he would have thought it would make a gaudy picture, completely unrealistic. However, this scene on the metal was perfect. The lion would rest and the snake would slither on top of it, flicking its tongue out to the lions ear. After a time, the lion would stand and would play pounce on the snake. When he opened the watch, Draco found an inscription.

"No matter what life throws at us, we'll take it on together. I love you.

Always, Mia"

Draco couldn't keep his reaction to himself. He leaned over and hauled his mate into his arms to press kisses to her neck.

"Thank you, Sweets. I love it. I'll carry it always." Hermione gave him a pleased smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Just remember that inscription no matter what." Draco nuzzled her neck at his words and gave her mark a small lick. He backed off after a small gasp escaped her lips, not wanting to start something in front of everyone that they couldn't finish. Still seated in his lap, she pulled her gift from him into her lap.

His mate began to slowly unwrap her gift, in much the same way that she had savored the others. The Head Girl had already deduced that it was a book, but Draco hoped she would be utterly delighted at which one. When she discovered the title to the book in question, she let out a girlish squeal and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him along his jaw in excitement. Ron shot him a dirty look, but George merely grinned.

"Let me guess, Draco, you bought her a book?" Draco laughed at George's assessment, but didn't get to respond because Hermione turned to face the twin.

"He bought me a first edition of Hogwarts, A History. Isn't he the greatest?" George raised his eyebrow and then laughed.

"'Mi, sometimes I forget how much of a nerd you are, and then you have to go off like this and remind me." The whole room laughed as Hermione openly pouted at his words.

"Oh, stuff it George! We all just know you're jealous of my wonderful book and want it for yourself." George pouted openly as well when the room burst into laughter at him.

After all the thank-yous were meted out and the mess cleaned up, it was a mad dash to get all the gifts put away. Draco moved slower than the others, wanting to take his time to thank everyone personally. When he found his way to Bill and Fleur, he shook Bill's hand and pulled Fleur in for a quick hug. With an impish smile, she questioned him

"Do you know what the book I gave you is?" Draco shook his head.

"I was going to ask you when I got a second. I saw that it was old. Care to explain?" Fleur smiled brightly at him.

"That right there is a family heirloom. You may copy it, but I would like it returned. It is my great-great-grandfather's journal. He was the last known veela to have the same powers as you, being able to inflict pain, wings, fireballs, and the like. He had only daughters, which is how the trait was passed to myself, but it is a detailed record of what it's like to be a male veela. Hopefully, you will learn much from his writing." Draco was astounded she would part with a piece of her past such as this.

"I'll copy it and return it as quickly as I can. Did you know anything about my parents?" Fleur nodded her head a little bit.

"Only what I know from the veela records. Your father's blood was strong. He had wings but never showed proof of any other powers. Your mother was also strong, for a female. She could make the full transformation and spit fire, which is impressive for a veela that isn't full-blooded. As for why they never told you? Ending up with the gene isn't guaranteed if you're parents are less that three-quarters. Your father was fine by your mother was only half. I can only assume they were expecting you to be passed. As for your children, I can only assume you'll pass on the gene since you have such strong traits. Not a guarantee though." Draco considered her words for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm really not sure why they never told me. Guess I'll never know. I want to thank you most sincerely for this." Fleur patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"It's no problem. Just remember to send it back and I'll be happy." After giving his promise, Draco made his way up the stairs to deliver his gifts to his trunk. In the hallway, he met the younger generation who were caught up discussing the possibility of a snowball fight. Draco was instantly interested, excited to see how his newfound veela strength would do against others.

Draco had to chuckle to himself as Harry and Theo wheedled his mate into playing. She bitched and complained the whole time she was getting ready, layering her clothes and casting warming charms on her outer layers. Her dialogue had diminished to a disgruntled mumble as they made their way down the stairs and out onto the porch.

Since Bill and Fleur had opted not to play, Charlie assumed charge and began to split them into teams. Draco was paired with Hermione, Percy, and Ginny. Charlie's team consisted of himself, Ron, Harry, and George. They decided to move to the woods off to the side of the orchard so the teams could use tactics and have trees for cover.

Draco was excellent at strategy, as was Percy, but the two were able to corroborate and come up with a plan of attack. They had deemed the use of magic allowed so it was really any man's game. It was a capture the flag sort of scenario and Draco and Percy both decided that Hermione would be the best one to guard the "flag", merely a transfigured stick. Percy would play the brave fool, rushing out to get their attention and keep them distracted. Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco would disillusion themselves, attack when needed, and attempt to capture their flag.

The game began quietly, the only show that it had started was the blue sparks shot in the air by Charlie. Draco and Ginny tapped their heads with their wands, disillusioned now, and began to make their way towards the other end of the forest. He could hear Percy blundering through the forest behind them, loud enough to make his position well-known to even those hard of hearing.

The pair sneaked amongst the trees, noting happily that they hadn't seen anyone yet. However, just as their flag came into view, Ron stepped not five feet in front of them. Ever the brash Gryffindor, Ginny couldn't resist the urge to quickly pelt her brother with a barrage of hard-packed snowballs.

In retaliation, Ron began sending his own snowballs their way and was cursing because he couldn't make out where they were. However, one of the stray balls hit Draco in the chest, causing a welt to appear almost instantly. Draco could only assume that he had made his snowballs around rocks. Now that he knew where Draco was, the wall of snowballs doubled, Draco finally fighting back with his own. He urged Ginny onward so she could still capture the flag.

Draco never saw anyone else through the entirety of the game. He and Ron battled it out for a good ten minutes before Ginny sent up green sparks signaling she had the flag. Draco let out a full laugh and rushed Ginny's way to lift her up on his shoulders. Charlie stuck his tongue out at them and Ron glared, but Draco and Ginny continued to cheer.

By the time Draco and Ginny made it to where Percy was, Draco could feel something off about his mate. Her head felt muzzy. Setting Ginny down, he began to sprint towards their flag. The feeling didn't feel urgent but it wasn't pleasant.

When he made his way into the circle where their flag was staked, he saw Hermione on the ground next to a tree, her hand held to her cheek, eyes dry. Harry was crouched down next to her, hand on his shoulder and tipping her chin up with the other. Draco made his way to her quickly, dropping to his knees in front of her. Harry spoke before Hermione could.

"I was going for the flag and she was defending it pretty good. I threw a snowball at her, helped a little by magic, and it knocked her off balance. She fell into the tree and bumped her head and scraped her face. She says she's fine but she seems a little woozy." Draco put his hand to her cheek and tilted her head so he could inspect it closer.

"Love, its just not your day. Let's heal your face." Draco pulled his wand and whispered an incantation, erasing the scrape on his mate's cheek. The Slytherin took pleasure in the fact that his mate met his eyes and didn't flinch a bit when he put his wand to her. Especially with Weasel watching. He pulled her up to her feet and tucked her into his side so she wouldn't lose her balance. She laid a hand on his chest as the Weasleys looked on.

"Did we win or did I just distract you from winning by falling over?" Ginny answered before anyone else, explaining in epic detail the beginning with Ron and then her battle with Charlie at the flag. Hermione was chuckling by the end of it, letting herself be led into the house.

Once the group had made it into the house, Ginny and Harry began regaling those who stayed inside with the story of their capture the flag game. Bill laughed at Ginny's retelling of her battle with Charlie, and he turned to begin making fun of his brother for losing to their baby sister.

Draco steered Hermione to the table and made her take a seat by Fleur, who instantly started chatting about the baby with her. He heard Fleur asking what sex they were hoping for and if they had thought about names. Draco settled in next to Molly to help cut up potatoes, something he had never done before. Eventually, Harry began laughing at him before he moved to help him with the remainder.

After another hour, dinner was served and the whole family sat down to an enlarged table. Draco had never been at a table that was as rowdy as the one he accompanied now. Everyone was talking at once, several conversations going on at once, everyone jumping from one to another. George started out with the bowl of rolls and refused to pass them. When Ron began complaining, George threw him one, hitting him right in the forehead. The table burst into laughter so George began throwing them to everyone.

If Draco had ever even thought of throwing food at the table, his father would have crucioed him on the spot. Even though Molly Weasley was yelling at her children while all the tomfoolery was occuring, she was chuckling under her breath and could barely hide her smile. At the end of the meal, everyone worked to clean up the mess.

Once the dishes were set to wash and the floor had been swept, everyone began to drudge their way upstairs. Hermione followed her veela into the room he shared with Theo and gathered her pajamas to change into in th e bathroom. When she returned, Draco lifted the blankets for her so she could crawl in. He swept his wand around the bed, casting privacy and silencing charms. When he was sure that Theo could no longer see or hear them, Draco rolled slightly and pressed his lips to Hermione's mark, tongue flicking out to tease the tender skin.

Her back arched into him, pressing her delicious breasts into his side. As she began to writhe against him, Draco reached down and toyed with her nipples through her shirt. When he gave her neck a savage nip, her orgasm tore through her. Her body quivered as she came down from her high.

After her breath returned to normal, Hermione gave him a devilish smile and slid her hands into the waistband of his pajama pants. Pushing them down quickly, Draco felt his thick length spring free, already hard from the sounds of her moans. Before he realized what was happening, his mate had her mouth on him, bobbing up and down, sucking at his erection. Her hands traveled lower to cup his balls and he felt them tighten in her hand.

When Draco felt the back of her throat on his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He could fuck her into the mattress for hours, but when she put her hot, little mouth on him, its like he was fourteen years old again. Her tongue trailed up and down the underside of his length, driving him closer to the edge.

Draco finally exploded in her mouth when he reached down, twisted his hands in her curls, and gave a single deep plunge into her mouth. There was no holding back the groans of pleasure as he emptied himself into her warm mouth. As she swallowed down his seed, Hermione pulled off his cock and wiped her mouth.

Draco recovered quickly from her phenomenal blowjob and then pulled her back into his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. They wouldn't disrespect Molly by having sex under her roof, but this was the next best thing. No words were spoken between the two of them, just comfortable silence. Draco knew exactly when she fell to sleep, her breathing becoming deep and even.

Draco carded his fingers through her hair a couple times before he rested his cheek against her forehead and surrendered to his dreams, the last thought passing through his mind being that this had been the best Chriistmas for as long as he could remember.

A/N- I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks again for reading, y'all. Leave me your thoughts, I do love them so.

Love,

A


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- Hey y'all, sorry its been awhile since I updated but real life is kicking my ass right now. Softball, volleyball camp, work, family get-togethers...this girl needs a vacay! Anyways, my continued thanks to all those that continue to support this story. You guys rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...except the characters Leslie Pritchard and Grace Wensel. I'll claim them.

Chapter 26

December 30, 1998

Hermione gave an internal sigh as she was hauled into Molly's arms again and crushed to her chest. She hadnt even made it to the other members of the family because Molly was so upset that they were leaving. Finally, Arthur stepped forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Molly, dear, you have to let her go. The rest of us want hugs and they have to get back to school to prepare for the ball." With a shaky laugh, Molly released Hermione's much smaller frame before pulling Draco into her arms, followed quickly by Theo. Harry and Ginny watched on in wry amusement as the Slytherins patted her gingerly on the back and told her they would definetly visit again.

Hermione started with Arthur, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione, and of that baby. No matter what happens, you'll always have a place here with us." Hermione gave him a bright smile and nodded as she ruthlessly forced her tears back.

The Gryffindor was passed down to Bill who gave her an easy hug and tugged on one of her more errant curls.

"Stay safe, Potter, and take care of yourself. We all know you, especially when you're with Harry, are a danger magnet." Hermione just gave him a wide smirk and kissed his cheek before moving down to Percy. The pair hugged quickly since Hermione knew Draco would begin growling at prolonged contact.

Charlie didn't hug her. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of Draco or because he wanted to embarrass her when he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Charlies eyes were crinkled in laughter and Draco was glaring. Before anything untoward could happen, she smiled at Charlie and moved down to George. The remaining twin drew her into his arms and held her close, burying his face in her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist much as she had with Arthur. George whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"You've done good, Hermy. He treats you well and a blind man could see that he loves you. I'm so happy for you." Hermione was surprised at his pet name for her. He and Fred had always called her Hermy because they knew she hated it, but he hadn't uttered the name since the Final Battle. Hermione turned her face into his neck for a moment before speaking.

"Thanks, Georgie. Hang in there and if you ever need me, you know I'll come. I know it's the hardest thing you've ever done, but Fred wouldn't want you to be miserable. He'd want you to keep pranking in his memory and live a happy enough life for the both of you. We both know he was a little shit, but never would he want you to be miserable in his memory." Hermione felt a short burst of laughter from George deep in his chest. He raised his head and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before letting her go.

"You always did know just what to say, Hermy. Thanks." She patted his chest with one of her hands before she turned back to the group that was Hogwarts-bound. Just as she reached Draco, George spoke again, but this time to Draco.

"Take care of her, Draco. I know Harry takes care of Gin, but it would make me happy to know that you're taking care of my other sister. Keep that neice or nephew of mine safe and healthy." Draco leaned forward and grasped George's hand, shaking it firmly.

"You can count on it, George. That baby will be most cherished." The Hogwarts contingent started to make their way towards the apparition point, making promises at a distance to see everyone during Easter.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and smiled down at her as he pulled her into the familiar squeeze of apparition. When they landed outside the gates of Hogwarts, Ron lifted his trunk with magic (Hermione didn't understand why he didn't shrink it but had kept her mouth firmly closed about the matter) and hurried off towards the school. Hermione couldn't really blame him after the events from the day earlier.

All during the break, Ron had been making snide comments to Hermione and then rushing off. Of course, not wanting to start fights or trouble, Hermione had just endured in silence and kept her mouth shut. However, yesterday had backfired on Ron.

*Flashback*

Hermione was cuddled up next to the fire reading one of the many books she had brought with her from school. All the boys and Ginny had disappeared a few hours before to play quidditch. They had invited Ron, but he had declined in the most childish of manners.

Therefore, Hermione had installed herself in the armchair that Arthur preferred next to the fire, blanket over her legs. The warmth had almost put her sleep when she was startled awake by a door slamming. Looking up, she saw Ron enter and send a sneer her way. It reminded her of the way Draco had always looked at her: with disgust and hatred

"Not attached at the hip to your precious veela? Is he finally getting as sick of you as I am? I'd hate to say that I have something in common with a Malfoy but I could understand his feelings there." Hermione blanched inwardly but turned all her attention to her book. She refused to let him see that he had hurt her. However, knowing that all the other siblings were outside, Ron continued.

"You've turned my whole family against me, Hermione. Do you like being the cause of that? Do you like knowing that everyday I hide in my room because you and your fucking snakes are here? That you're making me hate my family for their treatment of me and of you." Finally, she tried to speak.

"Ron, I don't ask that they treat me like they do or that they treat you like they do, I just-" Hermione was cut off by Ron's harsh words that were spat her direction.

"No, you didn't ask for it. But you know that my family will feel sorry for you and take you in because you made your parents hate you and now you're knocked up with Malfoy spawn. How could they not feel sorry for you? You knew they would and you used it to your advantage. It helped you and hurt me at the same time, of course you were alright with it."

Hermione couldn't pretend that his words didn't cut her to the quick. His words had a ring of truth to them. Her parents did hate her. She was pregnant with the Weasley's biggest enemy's baby. Was all they felt for her pity? Did they care at all? Hermione knew without a doubt that Ginny cared but after Molly's words in that howler, Hermione couldn't help but wonder and doubt. Silent tears began to slide down her cheeks at the thought of being a pity case, but she ducked her head hoping that Ron wouldn't see them.

The whole time Ron had been speaking, he hadn't come within twenty feet of her. Hermione was sure that after the incident on the bleachers, he was certain that Draco would indeed kill him if he touched her, even on accident. Hermione could only hope he wouldn't see her pathetic tears since he was at such a distance. However, she wasn't counting on the yelp of pain he let out. Her eyes flew upward, tears exposed.

George had come in, face red with what she assumed was anger, and began throwing punches. Hermione couldn't make herself get up and attempt to break them up. She felt detached from the whole situation now that it had turned violent. Over and over, she watched George pound Ron's face, chest, and abdomen. Hermione could see that George was a good deal shorter than Ron, at least three or four inches, but where Ron was lanky, George was stout and much more muscular. Ron landed his own fair share of punches but there didn't seem to be enough power behind them to do any harm.

George finally allowed Ron to crawl away, towards the door, and he decided to lay his own guilt trip on his youngest brother.

"I don't know what happened to you, Ron, but you weren't raised to be like thiis. You were never treated like this. If Fred were alive, he'd still be wailing on you. Hermione has been family since you first brought her home and you don't treat family like they're dirt." Ron didn't say a word, just threw them both a sneer and a hate-filled look before he limped out of the room. George finally looked to Hermione and noticed her tears. When he realized they were tears, he went to her chair and took her hand, pulling her up out of it and into his arms. The vehemence of the hug took her by surprise.

"I heard everything, Hermione. None of what he said is true. You've been a member of this family since you were twelve years old. We're treating you no differently than Harry. Mum would have dropped everything to go see Ginny if she was pregnant too. It has nothing to do with pity. We love you, all of us do, and that's not going to change, ever." At his words, Hermione couldn't help but start to sob into his shoulder.

All her fears and insecurities poured out of her and into her tears; she could feel her tears soaking George's shirt. George didn't say anything else. The older man simply leaned his head against her and made comforting noises, running his hand across her shoulder blades in comfort. He rocked her back and forth for only a few minutes before Draco appeared.

The veela stiffened slightly at the sight of his mate in another man's arms but almost instantly relaxed and made his way to her side. As soon as George saw him, he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Hey, Draco's here and I think he wants to make sure you're alright." George handed her over to her veela after she nodded and she saw Draco give him a grateful smile. Draco threaded his fingers through her curls and pulled, lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"What happened, Angel? Why are you so upset?" Hermione didn't even get the chance to speak. George chimed in, probably knowing she was a little embarrassed about crying.

"Ron found her in here and laid the guilt trip on her. It's her fault we're all treating him like shit and that he's hiding in his room. Told her she's made him hate us and that we're only being nice to her out of pity because she has no family and she's stuck with you." Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her, making his talons much more pronounced. After a few moments, they retracted and Draco kissed her forehead.

"Stay here with George. I have something I have to go take care of." Hermione held fast to him and shook her head.

"George already took care of it. He beat the piss out of him." Draco looked startled for a second but held his hand out to the older man.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you looking out for Mia." The red head simply shrugged.

"Hermione's my sister. She has been since she was twelve. I don't care what's between them, you don't treat family like that." George leaned over and kissed the side of her head before he walked out of the room.

*End Flashback*

The group of five began to make their way up towards the castle, knowing that it was getting close to lunchtime. Most students wouldn't be returning til that evening or even the next day for the New Year's Ball. Hermione really didn't expect the crowd at lunch to be too big. They decided to attend before going to their dorms to unpack their trunks that were safely stowed in their pockets.

When they made it to the Great Hall, there was the customary one table that was made up of all the students and professors. There indeed hadn't been many students that had stayed behind and the table seemed rather cozy. Headmistress McGonagall waved them over and pointed towards the empty seats to her right. Professors were spaced evenly down the table in between the students and the students looked slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione found herself in between Draco and Ginny when the food appeared and she had to smile to herself when Draco instantly began serving her plate. The Headmistress watched with fascination as Hermione allowed it and then started to nibble at the shepherds pie he had given her. Hermione met her stare and smiled at her.

The rest of her friends all dove into their food as if they hadn't just had breakfast two hours before and she could only watch in disbelief at the amount of food Draco and Harry were able to put away. Ginny and Theo came in at a close second with their intake but it wasn't nearly as note-worthy. The younger students, mostly first and second years, were eyeing Hermione and her friends warily, as if they were waiting for something bad to happen. In fact, their presence seemed to put most of the younger children off their meals. Finally, Hermione could endure the stares no longer and met the eyes of a first year Gryffindor across the table from her.

"Is there something wrong? Something I can help you with?" Everyone's eyes snapped back to their plates except the young lion's. Hermione had been counting on the girl's Gryffindor courage to actually discuss what her problem was. All of her friends turned towards her, obviously having been too caught up in their meal to notice they were a focal point of the meal. Hermione kept her eyes on the young girls, knowing she'd speak eventually. When she did, Hermione had to bite back a smile.

"All of us have heard so much about all of you and we don't know how much of it to believe. None of us have ever been close enough to ask you before, close enough to real war heroes." Hermione had figured it was something like this.

"Well, Alissa, for the record, all your professors are war heroes, as are most of your house's seventh year students." Alissa, the first year lion, shook her head vehemently.

"Maybe they are, but not like you and Harry Potter. You chased down Lord Voldemort and killed him. You both almost died. Why are you guys friends with a Death Eater? None of us understand." Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her and she reached out and took his hand in hers. The professors surprisingly stayed silent and Hermione wasn't sure if it was because they thought she could handle the situation or they wanted to know the answer themselves. After a deep breath and a quick prayer for patience, Hermione met the girl's eyes and spoke.

"As for Harry and I, yes we did hunt Voldemort. We did it because we were the only ones able to do it. Harry, Ron, and I only did what we had to do to be rid of Voldemort. I also want to point out that Draco and I are Head Boy and Head Girl. We are always available to talk to. We may not answer all your questions if they're personal but we are always here for the other students." Hermione paused and took another breath before continuing.

"As for why we're friends with a Death Eater, that's because he was never truly a Death Eater. Yes, he's marked, but not because he wanted it. He did it to save his mum and dad from being tortured and killed. If your mum and dad were going to be tortured and killed, would you be brave enough to do whatever you could to save them?" There was a collective sharp intake of breath down the table and eyes went wide. Alissa looked perplexed for a few moments before she met Hermione's eyes again.

"I don't know if I could. I hope I'd be able to. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my parents." Hermione rewarded her with a small smile for the girl's honesty.

"When faced with situations that are dire, sometimes we surprise ourselves with what we're capable of. If you had asked me two years ago what I thought of Draco Maloy, I would have said a cowardly prat. However, he rose above that opinion and did something he absolutely hated to save his parents. That's why I testified for him before we were ever friends. Was he the world's biggest prat? Yes. Did he torment and tease my friends and I? Yes. Am I able to forgive that because he's changed and not that person anymore? Absolutely. When I got to know him, I realized that there was so much more to him than what I thought. That's why we all need to give each other a chance. Even if someone is a Slytherin, it doesn't make them bad or a terrible person. It makes them different and that's never been a bad thing. Imagine if we were all the same... life would be pretty boring." Alissa was silent for a good time as she rolled Hermione's words around. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, she shifted her eyes to Draco.

"I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, for thinking the worst about you. I hope I have the courage you did if my parents are ever in that situation. I'm glad that Miss Granger gave you a chance." Hermione felt her heart swell at the young girl's words. Draco squeezed her hand under the table and Hermione prayed to Merlin he didn't blow the young girl off. She was pleasantly surprised when he awarded the young Gryffindor with a smile. Not a smirk or one of his crooked smilles, but a full-on smile.

"Thank you, Alissa. You can call us Draco and Hermione. Your honesty shows that you would definetly be able to do what I did if you had been in my shoes. Honesty takes courage sometimes too. You make a good Gryffindor." Alissa beamed at him and turned slightly pink under his praise. However, her face turned into a scowl as the moments passed.

"I see now why you aren't friends with Ron Weasley anymore. He says mean things and from now on, I'm going to tell him to stop, that he should have the courage to be honest, not spread lies." As if this settled the whole conversation between the table, Alissa gave Hermione and Draco one more smile before she turned back to her food. Silence reigned for a few minutes while everyone turned back to their food. When Hermione turned towards the Head of the table, she was met with the approving smile of the Headmistress.

"Well-said, Miss Granger. Couldn't have handled that any better myself." Hermione gave her a small smile and decided to embark on another tangent of conversation.

"About the Miss Granger part...we need to discuss what happened over the holidays." Professor McGonagal's eyebrows rose into her hairline, but nodded her head.

"Very well. We shall meet in my office after the meal. Everyone else may begin on their unpacking." Hermione smiled and nodded, hoping that the Headmistress would approve of her choice.

It had been the day after Christmas when Hermione had told Harry that she had thought about his adoption proposal and decided to go through with it. Harry had gotten an appt for the next day with his solicitor at Gringotts. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione had met Harry's goblin the next day, one who's name she couldn't pronounce.

The goblin, Epok-something, had went through all the protocol required for Harry to adopt Hermione as his sister. It had been a lot of long and tedious paperwork and questions, but they had battled through it. After several hours time, Harry and Hermione had joined hands with cut palms and the goblin had performed the blood magic required.

Once they had left Gringotts, Hermione had a new brother, legally, and a new last name. The only physical trait that had changed (that she had noticed) was her eyes. They weren't as bright an emerald green as Harry's; they were closer to an olive green or hazel. Draco had told her that her hair wasn't quite as curly as it had been but Hermione couldn't tell a difference.

Harry had been so happy, ecstatic even, at her eye color change. In his opinion, he now had an influence on her genes and that made her well and truly his sister. Hermione had been happy as well, but a little sad at the same time. Sad for the things she had lost. Her parents didn't want her, but if they ever discovered the adoption, it was a sure thing that they'd never want her again. They would take it as she had denounced her name and wanted nothing to do with them. She had finally decided to go along with her plan when she realized that they weren't ever going to want to talk to her again anyways.

After the boys had consumed enough food for ten people, Hermione kissed Draco softly once she had stood. Her fingers traced his jawline and relished the feel of the slight stubble under her fingers. His hands went to her bare thighs and carressed the outsides of them softly.

"I'm coming with you, Mia. You'll need someone to walk you back." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as he rose and took her hand in his.

They made their way through the corridors and up the stairs, both laughing softly at the scene little Alissa had made at lunch. Hermione could tell that he had been touched at the young girl's apology and she was so happy she had been there to see someone apologize for their horrible opinions of him. He deserved a good many of those opinions, Hermione knew this, but he had changed. He didn't go out of his way to be a prat anymore. Draco was definetly worthy of a second chance.

When the griffin jumped out of their way, letting them soundlessly into the Headmistress' office, Hermione and Draco took the seats offered to them in front of her desk. Professor McGonagall folded her hands into her lap and waited for her to speak. Hermione felt a flutter of nerves deep in her belly and she was unsure why.

"Over the break, Harry and I met up with his solicitor at Gringotts. Harry legally adopted me as his sister. My name is no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Potter. The goblin said he would send all the paperwork you needed at the beginning of term." Professor McGonagall was silent for a few minutes before she nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well, Miss Potter, it does me no good to ask if you're alright and if you're sure. Adoptions are done by blood magic and there is no undoing it once it's done. As leery as I am about blood magic, I can only be happy that you'll always have Mr. Potter for support should you need it. I will begin the process of changing all your records. I won't finalize them until I receive the paperwork from Gringotts, of course." The older woman gave them a smile before continuing.

"Am I to assume that you all returned early to work on the preparations for the Ball?" Hermione and Draco both nodded.

"Yes, Professor. We're giving the elves their instructions tonight and we'll make sure that it's ready in time tomorrow." The Headmistress gave them an approving smile.

"Wonderful. The pair of you had better go unpack then before your other duties."

Hemione and Draco nodded and rose, Draco lacing his fingers through hers, and began pulling her towards the door. With a final wave, the pair left and began to make their way to the common room.

It hadn't been long at all that they had been gone, but Hermione could tell she had missed the castle and most of the people in it. When they entered their rooms, she was sure of the fact. It was like coming home.

-O-

Draco was relieved to be back at the castle in their rooms. His time at the Burrow had been amazing and gave him a lot of insight into the life of the Weasleys, but the castle felt like home. Draco would return to visit the Weasleys in a second, but he was ready to be home.

Once he and his mate had made it to their rooms, they split up to each of their rooms so they could unpack. Draco teased Hermione by telling her he was just going to call one of the elves, but when she sent a stinging hex his way, he relented and promised to unpack himself.

Once he was hard at work at the task he promised to do himself, Draco allowed himself to shake his head in wonder at his mate. The way that she had defended him to the younger students made him want to haul her in his arms and never let her go. Never in a million years did he need anyone else to understand his motives and what his choices had cost him, but having just a few people that weren't his friends respect him just a little was an amazing feeling.

Draco unpacked long before Hermione, using spells to speed it along. Hermione had informed him before they left and again at the Burrow that she preferred doing it the muggle way so she was sure that it was done right.

While she finished, Draco kicked back on the couch and continued reading and copying the journal that he had received from Fleur. He really did want to return it to her as quickly as possible since it was an important family heirloom.

The veela hadn't made it far in the book due to all the quidditch he had been playing and the fact that it was written in French. The French wasn't a problem for him, he had learned French alongside English growing up, but the spell to translate and copy at the same time was tricky. He wanted Hermione to be able to read it as well. He had never asked her if she could speak French, and it wouldn't surprise him if she could, but it seemed the gentlemanly thing to do when he wasn't sure.

Draco was able to read for an hour before he was joined by his mate, who looked exhausted and annoyed. This was confirmed within seconds of her taking a seat next to Draco.

"Why did I pack so much to go to the Burrow? I should have known Ginny would make me buy more than I neede When we went shopping. That experience was horrid." Draco gave her a side-long glance.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you had used that handy little spell. I've been done for an hour and I'm fairly certain I took more than you did." Hermione reached and shoved his shoulder.

"I know it would be faster but I -" Draco cut her off.

"Like to do it the muggle way. Yes, I know you do and I still stand by the fact that you're crazy when it comes to packing and unpacking." Draco could tell that she was fighting a smile, but was refusing to give into it. Instead of retorting back, she stuck her tongue out at him. Draco gave her a grin and pulled her down so her head rested in his lap.

Draco continued his work on the journal and toyed with one of Hermione's stray curls. He knew exactly when she fell asleep and he ran his fingers through her silky curls once she was. He planned on keeping her awake a little while tonight but she was exhausted. It had been he didn't even know how many days since he had last buried himself inside her and he felt they both deserved to indulge that evening.

The Slytherin allowed his mate to sleep for a couple hours and by the time she stirred, he was almost completely done with the journal. It really was a fabulous read and he had learned a lot of amazing insight into a male veela's life. Hermione must have seen how anxious he was to complete the book because she waved her wand and her harpy appeared. It made its way over to her and rubbed its beak against her leg in affection. She sent Ginny a message asking her to go give the elves instructions with her because Draco was busy. When she was done, Hermione nuzzled into his side and spoke before he had a chance.

"I can tell you want to finish your journal. Go ahead and do that, Ginny and I will get the preliminaries done for the Ball. It's fine, I promise." Draco gave her a smile before he hauled her into his lap and lowered his mouth to hers.

His tongue plundered her mouth ruthlessly, exploring every inch. Her hand threaded through his hair and his rested on the nape of her neck and around her hip. Draco could feel his lower extremity waking up against her hot center and knew that if he didn't end the kiss, he wouldn't stop for awhile. Gentling the kiss, he finally pulled away and was pleased to note that his mate was breathless.

"You better go and get this done or I won't stop. Take your time and I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." It took a moment for Hermione to regain normal breathing before she nodded. When the knock on the portrait door came, his mate bounded to her feet to find Ginny waiting patiently. With a wave, he was left to the solitude.

Draco set out to finish the journal and he was sure that he could. There was only a few more entries left. The things he was learning were fascinating and he planned on keeping the journal for his children to read. However, if he had a daughter, he could just send them to Aunt Fleur for help since he had no idea what it was like for female veela.

After reading the experiences of Fleur's family, he decided that he would keep a journal as well so if Hermione didn't accept him his child still wouldn't be completely clueless when it came to their heritage.

Fleur's grandfather's name had been Louis and had known his heritage since the day he was born. However, he hadn't been aware of the strength of his powers. Up until he found his mate, he had been nothing but ordinary (at least when it came to veelas).

Once he had found his mate, a beautiful woman named Sophie, his powers had exploded. Sophie had been from a very poor home, helping her father in the family bakery rather than date or find a husband. Draco had to smile to himself when Louis had thought he had been drawn to the bakery because of the wonderful baking smells. It took him until he was with Sophie away from the bakery to realize that it was she that smelt like fresh-baked cookies.

Her father didn't approve of the match and didn't think that mixing her pure blood with a veela's was good for their bloodline. Louis did everything in his power to gain the older man's approval, but it never came. Though Sophie had come to love him, she didn't wish to marry against her family's wishes. Louis had accepted the fact that he was going to die when he had felt Sophie in distress.

After following her scent to three towns over, Louis had discovered that Sophie's father had brought her to meet a proper young man. Once her father's agenda was clear, Sophie had dissolved into tears, begged her father to let her marry Louis. He had refused and she had turned her back on him and ran. After running for who knew how long, Sophie stumbled into an uncovered well and couldn't climb out.

Sophie had screamed for hours, her father and the young man she was to meeting searching for her with no luck in their endeavors. It had been hours when Louis had shown up and asked her father where she was. The older man had broke down and told Louis everything. Louis had instantly flown into full veela mode after discovering his mate was missing and in distress. Wings had emerged and he was a man on a mission so to say.

It took Louis only a short time to find his mate. Sophie was filthy, wet, wandless, injured, and scared to death in the bottom on a fifteen foot well. She had become hysterical when she realized that Louis was there and she couldn't respond to any of his commands. Louis lowered himself down into the well and bandaged her broken leg before he used his wand to lift them out together.

When they had emerged, Sophie's father had instantly moved to take her from Louis' arms. The veela had had enough and wrapped her tightly in his pure white wings and bared his teeth at her father, a threat if Draco had ever heard of one. Louis had held Sophie like that for hours before she was able to respond. Her first response was to kiss Louis and hold him tightly. Her second was to tell her father that she would enjoy being disowned because she was marrying Louis.

Louis had taken her back to his home and cared for her, healing her broken bones. He held her close all night and reveled in the feeling of his mate accepting him. He felt terrible for Sophie being disowned but he was certain that he could make her happy enough to make up for it. The next morning, Sophie's father showed up on Louis' doorstep and told his daughter that he would approve of her choice and he wouldn't disown her.

All had ended well for Fleur's ancestor in the long run and Draco could only hope he would have the same luck. Throughout their life together, Louis had only gotten stronger and by the time the journal came to a close, he had the same powers that Draco did. This made Draco wonder if his powers partly came from his mate. Wouldn't Louis have had those abilities from the start if it was all genetics? He seemed to grow stronger as his bond with his mate grew stronger. If this was indeed the case, Draco and Hermione had started with a strong bond and would still become stronger if she accepted him.

While on one hand this made Draco happy, on the other it scared the living hell out of him. While he would always be able to protect his mate, there would always be the chance that he could go too far. With a physical shake of his head, he tried to clear away all the information from his mind. It was time to go to dinner and he could dwell on the information later.

After putting the journal away, along with the translation, Draco made his way down towards the Great Hall. He expected to find more students present this evening since he knew Blaise and Grace were returning in time for dinner. However, three corridors away from the Great Hall, he ran into Pansy. She gave him a silky smile and laid her hands on his chest.

"Hey, Drakey, how have you been? Are you still mad at me for kissing you in the Great Hall?" Draco reached up and shoved her hands off of him.

"Dont touch me, Pansy, and don't call me Drakey. I am not yours. I haven't been for a long time. Honestly, I never was. You and all the other girls were just a distraction from how shitty my life was. You were all easy fucks. Every single last girl I slept with. None of you meant a thing to me. Honestly, I don't mean a thing to any of you either, just a good fuck and a full vault." Pansy sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"That little goody-two-shoes has really twisted your mind. I don't care if you have other girls. Neither would Daphne. Neither would Astoria. None of us would. That little know-it-all has made you think you'd be happy with just one girl, just one pussy to fuck. You were never like that before. That's how I know none of this is real. You just need the right pussy to wake you up again. She isn't that good and she never will be. She's such a damn prude." Draco couldn't hold it back. He reached out and slammed Pansy up against the stone wall of the castle and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You don't know me, Pansy, you never did. I don't need or want anyone besides Hermione so leave us both alone. If you don't, you'll end up hurt." Pansy just curled her lips into a smile and ran her hand over his cock. His trousers didn't let her feel much but her touch sickened him. He pulled her off the wall and slammed her into it again. She simply smiled again.

"I remember you like it rough. We did it just like this all the time." Draco could feel his fangs elongating to prick his lips. Fear finally passed over Pansy's face and he smiled.

"If you touch me or my mate again, you will regret it. If you don't leave us alone, you'll regret it. If you're thinking this is a threat, you'd be correct. It is a threat. It will also be a promise if you don't heed my warning." Without another word, Draco released her and started down the hall towards his mate again.

By the time Draco reached the Great Hall, his teeth had went back to normal and his urge to kill had diminished. Now, however, he had to decide if he wanted to tell Hermione. On one hand, he wanted to be honest with her, but on the other, he wanted to keep it to himself. He didn't want to fight over Pansy and he didn't want her to worry needlessly about how he felt for Pansy. He had almost decided to keep it to himself when he realized that if Pansy opened her mouth and told Hermione he had come on to her, it would look like he was lying because he hadn't been honest.

A new plan of action decided upon, he took his seat next to his mate and kissed the side of her head before he was drug into conversation with Blaise and Theo. The two of them were in deep discussion about their holidays and they kept trying to get him to join. After ten minutes of him not actively speaking, Hermione leaned over and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Whats the matter, Dray? Did the journal not go so well?" Draco took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he could pull her in close.

"Pansy caught me in the hall on the way down here. She talked a lot of trash and I shot her down. It pissed her off so she reached out and touched me. You know where. I slammed her up against the wall a couple times and told her to leave us alone and never touch either one of us again. I may have had my fangs out at the time. Then I left her there and came here." He wasn't sure what he expected from his mate in the way of reactions, but he sure didn't expect her to trace his bottom lip with her finger before cupping his cheek softly. She pulled his face down so she could rest her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry she touched you like that. It's not right and she should be punished. That's sexual assault. Do you want to report it?" Draco was quick to shake his head.

"No, it will just draw more attention to the fact that we were together. That's what she wants, to cast doubt about the two of us. We'll both just keep our distance. I just didn't want her to tell you and you think I was really coming on to her." His mate leaned forward and caught his lips with hers, searing them with her own brand of fire.

"I believe you, Dray. I'm just not happy that she forced herself on you." He smiled at her.

"I'm not either, but you can force yourself on me anytime you want." She let out a peal of laughter and threaded her fingers with his. There was no answer or comeback but he could feel that his response had made her happy.

The couple ate at their leisure, enjoying the company of Blaise and Grace. They all joined the other two Slytherinsm's conversation and traded stories of their holidays. Grace was in shock that Hermione had gotten adopted and nobody could believe that Grace had been told by her grandmother that she had an aunt that she had never met. Blaise spoke of leisurely spent days by a pool with his mother and meeting up with Leslie.

By the time they all left the table, it had grown late. Theo and Grace were headed off to Merlin knows where, Harry and Ginny departed hand in hand, and Blaise started to make his way to the dungeons, grumbling about Leslie not being home yet.

Draco led Hermione back to their quarters by their joined hands. By the time they entered their common room, Draco was burning inside. He needed to touch his mate, to feel her. She hadn't been wrapped around him in so long and he needed it like he needed air to breathe. What was more was he could feel the same desire radiating off of her as well.

They made it three steps in, the door barely closed, when Draco turned and reached for his mate. She came willingly, surrendering her mouth to his ministrations. The fire inside him burned so much hotter now that his hands were on her and her mouth against his.

With sure hands, he undid the buttons on her shirt quickly and shoved her shirt off her shoulders. Her skin was as silky soft as it ever was and Draco found himself becoming distracted with touching her. Draco leaned forward to kiss her shoulders, smiling against her skin when he felt her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

His hands had already unsnapped her bra and peeled it off of her by the time she had his shirt pushed off his shoulders, her hands roaming the expanse of his chest. His hands went down to the zipper of her skirt and slid it down, pushing her skirt and panties off her curves.

Hermione pulled his face down and met his lips with hers, hungry for the taste of him. Draco could feel her desperation, but his was waning. It had been awhile since they'd been together like this. He was determined to make it good for her, not just a quick fuck to bring them both over the edge quickly. He fisted his hand in her curls and pulled, drawing her chin up, exposing her throat.

Draco's mouth descended to the exposed flesh, touching and tasting as he went. Soft whimpers escaped his mate's mouth, eyes closed in pleasure. His tongue found her mark and toyed with it, enjoying the crescendo of Hermione's moans. After deciding to let her enjoy herself completely, Draco sucked the mark savagely, knowing the precise moment that she came apart.

Before she could recover, Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed, laying her down on top of the duvet. His mouth found her collarbone, nipping and scraping his teeth along the length of it before starting their descent to her breasts. When his mouth finally closed on one her perfect nipples, she was cradling his head to her chest, head thrown back and moaning low in her throat.

Draco alternated between soft licks and rough sucks, moving from breast to breast, his hand pinching and toying with whichever one was being ignored. He finally pulled away from her, her nipple leaving his mouth with a loud pop.

"Mia, you are perfect. You have the tits of Aphrodite, soft, round, pert, and just begging for my mouth." His mouth continued it's way downward across her belly, still spilling its dirty talk. He was surprised to realize that it was turning her on even more.

"Your legs are just the right length. When they wrap around me and hold me right up where I want to be, I want to worship them. They lead up to the most amazing arse I've ever seen. One of these days, I'm going to spank it and you're going to love it, beg me to spank you all the time." He could smell the rush of arousal fluid at his words and he found that he was enjoying this.

His lips found her slit then, and he couldn't help himself. It had been days since he had tasted her. His tongue dipped into her over and over, ignoring the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. Her arousal was heady and she tasted clean, but then again, she always did.

When she began to whimper at the feeling of his tongue inside her, Draco slowly dipped two fingers inside her, loving the way that she gripped him so tightly. He began to pump in and out of her, making sure he hit that sweet spot inside her with every stroke. Finally, the Slytherin lowered his mouth to her nub and began to circle it with his tongue. His mate's fingers tightened in his hair and he could feel she was ready to explode.

When Hermione finally came undone around his fingers, Draco groaned loudly and had to slide out of his pants. Hermione was clutching the pillow above her head and breathing hard. Draco began trailing his mouth back up her body, continuing his dirty talk.

"Your pussy is like a fine wine. It tastes good no matter what I do with it. Tongue-fucking you is one of my favorite things to do, Mia. I could drink you up all day long." Her breath was quickening again at his words and Draco couldn't wait to bury himself in her. As his mouth reached hers again, he plundered it viciously and she could do nothing but moan into his mouth.

With one single thrust, his cock was buried inside her, balls deep. He couldn't bite back the groan of pleasure and he didn't want to. Being inside his mate was like coming home after years of being gone. He began to work his way in and out of her, groaning softly with every thrust. Her arms wound their way around him, holding him as close as she could, and he loved every second of the intimacy they shared.

Her wet, willing, and wanting heat was beginning to constrict around him. As he began to pound into her, driving himself home time and time again, he continued his dirty talk.

"Every time I slide inside you, Mia, my cock feels like it's coming home. You so silky and soft, when you grip me so tight with all those muscles, it's like heaven for my cock. Your pussy feels like a hot, wet, sleeve made just for my cock, we fit so perfect. You're perfect." His talk must have pushed her over the edge.

The muscles inside her clamped down on him and her nails raked down his back. Her moans were louder than they ever had been and he wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if it was because they had abstained or because of his exceptional dirty articulation. With just three more thrusts, Draco emptied himself inside her. Since she was still tightening around him, he bent down and clamped his teeth into her neck, right where her mark was.

Draco thought she was going to break his cock off as another wave of pleasure overtook her. Her hands wove into his hair and yanked, holding him in place. When the tightening around him slackened some, he removed his teeth and watched the blood well up from her throat. Draco knew that he should lick it right away, so as to heal her, but he couldn't yet. He wanted to taste every part of her, even her blood.

After waiting for the liquid to trail down her throat just a little, he licked the length of the blood and then the wound. A shock jolted through the both of them and Draco vaguely wondered what he had done. Her blood didn't taste coppery like he had thought it would. It tasted like peaches.

With a concerted effort, Draco rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest, not wanting to let her go. They lay in silence for an undetermined amount of time, Draco running his fingers through her curls and her hand absentmindedly combing through his light fuzz of chest hair. When their breathing had become normal again, his mate spoke.

"What was that jolt of magic? I know you had to feel it." Draco cupped his hand around her cheek and pulled her face to meet his gaze.

"I'm really not sure. It happened when I licked the blood of your neck to heal you." Hermione gazed into his eyes for a few moments before she smiled.

"Well, it didn't feel bad. Just unexpected. Who knows, maybe it's the bond growing stronger. Guess we'll never know without a veela to talk to." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket over them.

"You're probably right, Angel. Snuggle down, let's go to sleep. It's already later than I thought it would be." Hermione nestled around and found the comfortable niche in his shoulder that she loved. Without another word, she relaxed against him and fell asleep almost immediately.

She was right. The bond was stronger. He knew when she was asleep because he could feel it, not because he could hear her even breathing. However, he just couldn't find it in him to see this as a bad thing. Pulling his mate tighter to him, he leaned his cheek against her head and let sleep take him.

A/N- Nothing too exciting in this chapter, I know. Next chapter is the New Year's Ball! As always leave me your thoughts. They're like chocolate and whiskey shots, and they make me smile.

Love,

A


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- I can only apologize for the horribly long wait since my last chapter. Real life has been kicking my ass and I started reading the most amazing story. It was almost 600k words so it took a bit. If y'all like Hemiome/Severus pairings (I never used to but I find that some of them have grown on me), you need to check out The Last Spy by sylphides. It's not as smutty as I like (yes, I am a depraved soul) but the story line is fabulous and more than makes up for the almost absent sexy scenes. If you give it a shot, lemme know what ya thought of it. Now, however, I'm going to start this chapter and whip it out. Thanks for staying loyal, y'all.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Harry Potter and Co. However, I don't and I lay no claim over this story as well except for my OCs. This plot has been done tons of times before.

Chapter 27

December 31, 1998

By the angle of the sunlight pouring through her bedroom window, Hermione could tell that the sun was already high in the sky. She was still laying on Draco, but he was holding a book in his hand and reading silently. When she moved, he ran his hand down the length of her curls and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"You must have really been tired. It's already eleven o'clock." She quickly kissed his chest before sitting up and stretching.

"I must have been. That and I had my warm pillow all night. I never would have imagined that someone with as many muscles as you could be so comfortable." Draco chuckled as he laid the book to the side and reached out to tickle her sides. After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Hermione was able to escape his fingers and clamber out of bed towards the loo.

"I'm going to take a shower so we can actually attempt to make it to lunch. Then we have to oversee the setup for the ball and such." Draco rolled his eyes at her bossiness and Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly. Outwardly, however, she waved her wand and sent a stinging hex his way. When his cursing filled the air, she went in the loo and shut the door.

It didn't take long for her to get ready for the day as she wouldn't be doing her hair or makeup until later in the afternoon. The shower revitalized her and any trace of drowsiness was gone. A simple drying charm was all she did to her hair before walking back out into her room. When she found it empty, she assumed that her veela had made his way to his room to also dress for the day.

Making her way to her chest of drawers, Hermione began to feel a tiny trickle of excitement. She was not normally one for dances or getting dressed up for them, but she was going on Draco's arm. She wanted to make him proud even if it meant she had to put her pragmatism on the back burner for a few hours and indulge in frills and frippery. Digging through her undergarments, she finally settled on a sky blue set made of the finest lace. She would most likely change before the ball but it would work for now. When she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a jumper, she snuggled into the warmth and made her way to the commonroom.

Draco was waiting somewhat patiently for her by the portrait hole. When he caught sight of her, he openly stared. When he finally had control of his actions, he gave her an incredulous look.

"You're going to wear those pants out in public? They show every bit of your curves." Hermione glanced down at her black yoga pants with a frown.

"These are perfectly acceptable pants in my world. I'm going to be dolled up and in heels tonight for you so I don't feel like you get to complain because I want to comfortable until then. Besides, they show no skin whatsoever." Draco took her subtle hint to leave her pants alone. He held out his hand, eyes still on her curves, and led her out of the room. His hand wandered down to her arse and gripped it tightly in his hand.

"These pants make your arse look delicious. I could go all day and not move my hand." Hermione couldn't stifle the giggle that came to her lips. Rather than replying, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer

The pair entered the Great Hall together, Hermione trying to move Draco's hand away while in front of their audience. However, she didn't succeed and had to endure the stares. Not about to take it lying down, Hermione dug her elbow into his ribs, making him flinc and wince. As they took their seats, Ginny gave them a wide grin, mischief glinting in her eye.

"Quite the show there...I didnt think you believed in PDA, 'Mi?" Before Hermione could answer, Draco smirked at the table and replied.

"She insisted on wearing those pants because they're 'comfortable'. I know exactly how amazing they make her arse look so if another man is going to look at it, they're going to see my hands on it." The table started laughing, Harry a little louder than most when he saw her embarrassment.

"Actually, 'Mi, you can't get too mad. He's just reminding all the males that are disrespecting you that he's there to take care of you." Hermione growled in frustration at his words.

"I can bloody well take care of myself!" Draco leaned forward and kissed her temple before settling the argument.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Angel. It just makes me happy if you let me do it from time to time. Feed my ego and such." As much as she wanted to continue arguing and prove her point, she knew she would give in. It truly did make Draco happy to take care of her. As much as she detested him serving food onto her plate, she still allowed it. He knew she was fully capable of serving herself but it gave him joy. Much the same way her incessant bossiness and rambling when she got into an interesting subject drove him crazy, he didn't complain and usually bore it good-naturedly. It's what you did for those you cared about.

The meal seemed to fly past, the group of friends discussing their plans for the New Year's Ball. Ginny informed Hermione and the other girls that they would meet in three hours time in the Room of Requirement to dress and ready themselves for the dance. All the men said they would meet in five hours time in the Head dorms so they could critique each other. Hermione had simply rolled her eyes and their playful insult towards the girls while the other girls gave glares.

When lunch was over, Hemione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Theo stayed behind to help the house elves set up. The Prefects had been enlisted to help Hermione and Draco since there was much more work than could be accomplished by two people, even. with the help of magic.

Hermione immediately took up the mantle of taskmaster, doling out jobs to everyone that had come to help. She had made a deal with the elves (who were heartbroken they weren't wanted to set up) along the lines that if they delivered all the things needed to set up and left it all to the students, she would allow them to serve snacks and drinks during the Ball and clean up afterwards. The elves had been sad they wouldn't be doing it all but had taken the deal, realizing it was the best they were going to get.

Her whole group of friends hid smiles behind their hands when she began barking orders for them all to follow. Hermione knew they didn't realize she had noticed but she didn't let it bother her. She was Head Girl and if somebody didn't take the role of leader, nothing would get accomplished in a timely manner.

The bossy Gryffindor sent Harry and Theo to begin conjuring the platform that the band would be setting up on. With the complex transfiguration needed for such a feat, she figured it would take them a fair amount of time to accomplish it. Turning to Ginny, she sent her to the corner where the decorations were laying. It was made her job to decorate the Hall tastefully and appropriately, conjuring extra decorations if she needed them. Hermione then sent Draco to the kitchens to discuss snack and drink choices with the elves and nail down the timing of introducing these factors since he had been to far more dinner parties than anyone else and knew well what was appropriate.

Hermione herself began adding extra charms that were needed to make their work worthwhile. Strengthening charm on the platform, impervious charms on the tablecloths so they wouldn't stain, things of the like. After an hour, Hermione made her way to where the Headmistress was standing and observing. When she approached, the older woman gave her a small smile.

"You remind me of a general, Miss Potter. You gave your soldiers orders and they're carrying them out to the fullest of their extent. You're wandering from group to group and monitoring their progress and lending help where it's needed. I have to say that I'm proud of the leader you've become." Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks

"Thank you, Headmistress. I just really want the Ball to be a success. So many of our students could use something fun and uplifting in their lives, especially after the first Christmas with so many of our loved ones gone." The Headmistress gave a her a proud smile and nodded.

"I agree completely. Now, you are aware that in Hogwarts' tradition, you and the Head Boy enter together and share the first dance alone. I understand that you and Mr. Malfoy are together and such, but you will be made a little bit of a spectacle. We want to aspire students to try their best and become Head Students for the honor." Hermione felt that sudden unfurling of dread at her word but nodded anyways.

"I understand. As much as I hate to be in the spotlight, I will follow tradition. As will Draco." The older Gryffindor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I also wanted to let you know that the Board of Governors agreed to let in a journalist from each publication. The outside world is having a hard time with morale as well and the Board felt that giving then tasteful pictures and articles about our children having fun was a good way to be uplifting. All articles will be approved by the Board so there will be nothing slanderous or hurtful in them. We only want our school and our students to be painted in the best of light and circumstances." Hermione could no longer hold her tongue.

"I feel like this is a bad idea, Headmistress. There is no guarantee the papers will print what they show the Governors. Not to mention that they'll congregate around Harry and he doesn't want that. Now that my adoption is common knowledge outside of Hogwarts, I won't be left alone. The rift between Ron and Harry and I will be publicized and made worse. Draco will be put in the paper as a veela, Other students who might not want their lives publicized will be subjected to it. It isn't right." The Headmistress sighed deeply and nodded.

"I know. And I agree with you completely. However, I was the only one who voted for no publicity. I was out voted and there isn't anything I can do about it except to say that I will try to run interference and lay ground rules when the journalists arrive." Hermione was silent for a few moments as she contemplated the older woman's words.

"I suppose we'll just have to live with it then. You tried to help, I understand. However, I can guarantee that nobody in our group will be too accomodating." The older woman smiled.

"That's your right and decision. Just make sure that you all remember to have fun tonight." Hermione smiled once more as she walked away.

Her thoughts turned to the reporters that would be dogging their very steps that evening. Deciding to try and make it something positive, she would only talk to them about the charity quidditch match so as to drum up some anticipation in the outside world

The time passed quickly and it didn't seem like it had been long at all before the Great Hall was beautifully decorated for the New Year's Ball. With one last surveying look, Hermione was drug away from her veela and her brother by an over-excited Ginny. When she tried to protest that she needed to retrieve her gown and accessories, Hermione was informed that her things were already in the Room of Requirement, delivered there by an elf. Hermione didn't even get the chance to squawk in indignation since Ginny was dragging her down the corridors as fast as her much-longer legs could carry her.

When the pair of Gryffindors entered the Room of Requirement, Luna, Grace, and Leslie were already waiting for them. Ginny seemed to be running the show and she quickly took charge in much the same fashion Hermione had in the Great Hall.

"Alright, Luna is on makeup duty, Leslie is on nails, and Grace and I will be doing hair. Everyone clear?" Hermione actually had her hand raised to ask a question before she realized what she had just done. The girls all started laughing at her, causing Hermione to cross her arms over her chest and glare at them.

"If you all are doing all these things, what am I supposed to do?" Ginny put a very patient look on her ace.

"Don't take offense, 'Mi, but you're horrible at dressing up like a girl. You're good at putting your hair in a ponytail or a bun. You're good at putting on mascara. Beyond that, you're clueless. Honestly, you're lucky to have such talented friends that are willing to take care of you." Hermione was astounded that she had just been told that she couldn't participate because she wasn't any good at something. To be honest, it reminded her of her primary school days when she had always been chosen last because she wasn't athletic in the least. It was enough to put her off-balance. Ginny started to reach for her arm but she pulled back in a fit of pique.

"It's fine, Gin, I get that I'm terrible at being a girl. Just work your magic on me and I'll be grateful." Ginny sighed and tried to say something again but Hermione just held up her hand to cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, Ginny. You can't be good at everything, I get it. I'm just cranky because I found out the press is going to be there tonight." Hermione's fit of pique was forgotten at the news of the press.

The girls shot the topic around while they readied themselves, pointing out the pros and cons. Hermione had shared her idea of letting slip the charity quidditch match instead of letting the journalists focus on them. Ginny pointed out that she wasn't sure the school would like that. However, Hermione just took a page from Draco's book and stuck her nose in the air.

"I don't care what they like. I don't like being forced to be around the press and they didn't seem to care too much about that." This seemed to close the subject on the press.

The girls had only been in the Room for a couple of hours but it felt like a lifetime to Hermione. Her nails were gleaming and were white-tipped, just like the muggle salons did it. Her makeup was sexy but still on the lighter side that she favored. Ginny had done her hair in an elaborate up do that brought several tiny, intricate braids together at the crown of her head, allowing curls to flow freely down her back.

Luna's hair appeared to be in what Hermione called an elaborate messy bun. There had been a fancy word that Ginny used but Hermione couldn't find that it was important enough for her to remember. Leslie had opted to curl her hair and wear it down, with only a pin holding one side out of her face. Grace found her hair in an upside down French braid, blossoming in a bouquet of curls at the crown of her head. Ginny's went into a sophisticated twist the complemented her bone structure and actually made her look quite refined.

Hermione had opted to go with leaf green undergarments in silk. All the girls had exclaimed that the color was amazing on her and that she didn't even show the tiniest bit that she was pregnant. When it came time for them all to don their dresses, Hermione felt that familiar blaze of excitement. Ginny had helped her chose the most perfect dress and she would be proud to wear it while on Draco's arm that night.

Hermione watched as the other girls began to wriggle into their dresses, helping each other with the zippers and buttons. Ginny's dress was an emerald green that matched Harry's eyes perfectly. It had cap sleeves and a vee-neck that plunged far but was still tasteful. The taffeta reached her knees with a flare, showcasing Ginny's long legs. Luna was wearing chiffon the color of a sunflower that floated around her body with ease. Grace had decided to go with a bright blue dress of satin that had an empire waist. It had a halter neckline which didn't seem like it would look right with satin, but the dress was beauiful. Leslie had went with her house colors. The strapless maroon dress stopped just before her knees and brought out the highlights in her hair wonderfully. Inwardly, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Blaise would think of her color choice, hardcore Slytherin that he was.

All the girls turned to Hermione with questioning eyes, urging her to put her dress on. She carefully slid it on and turned to Luna for her to draw up the zipper. Silence reigned when she turned for them to get a good look at her in her dress. Ginny was smiling in a most satisfied way.

"Told you you wouldn't regret this choice. It looks great on shorter people and it still looks classy, hardcore classic like I know Draco is going to like." Indeed, Ginny was correct. Keeping the classic look that she knew Draco adored was her only guideline when they had went shopping. Fleur and Ginny had argued over two dresses for almost half an hour but in the end, they had agreed on the dress Ginny had chose because of the color.

The dress was strapless, silk, and a bright silver. It was fitted to showcase her every curve until it reached her knees, where I gently flared out for a few more inches. Hermione had been scared that it had looked like lingerie but she had been assured by Ginny, Fleur, and Molly that it looked like a timeless classic and nobody would say a word. Combined with the delicate chain around her neck with a rose blossom on it and the four inch silver heels, Hermione felt like a million galleons. She had to admit that they all looked it.

Before anyone could move to gather their things, Ginny called out for Winky, who appeared suddenly with a pop. Ginny leaned down a little bit and spoke quietly.

"Will you gather all our things and deliver them back to our rooms please? We would appreciate it." Winky had started hopping up and down in excitement.

"Of course, Miss Ginny, of course Winky will! Yous all look so purty for the party. All your masters is waiting outside so yous best hurry." The five girls met each other's eyes excitedly and Ginny led the way to the door. When the door opened and they all filed out, Hermione could see the look of surprise and appreciation on their male counterpart's faces.

Draco was dressed, as she suspected he would be, in all black. His robes were fitted and stylish, showing off his muscular frame and height to his advantage. Theo was garbed similarly in black as well, but didn't cut near the silhouette that Draco did. Blaise was wearing light grey robes that made his dark eyes pop, Harry was wearing a bottle green color that reminded her somewhat of the robes he had worn in fourth year to the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't the same shade of green as Ginny's but they still looked like a sexy couple. Neville was wearing charcoal grey, the color of Draco's wings, and looked amazing in it.

All five of these men stared at their dates, completely astounded. Ever the aristocratic gentleman, Draco recovered first. Taking Hermione's hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles, she felt her heart leap in excitement. She and Draco were going on an actual date. When she realized that he was staring at her, Draco gave her a smirk that lit up his face.

"You look amazing, Angel. I know you're beautiful but I never expected you to look...like such an angel." Hermione leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Everyone will be jealous that I'm on your arm and they aren't." Hermione didn't know if it was customary in Pureblood Society to compliment the man, but it seemed to make him glow with happiness.

Draco tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, like she was sure that he had been trained to do since birth. When they all reached the Great Hall, Hermione stopped them.

"You all go on. Draco and I have to enter together and dance the first dance together as Head Boy and Head Girl. It's Hogwarts' tradition." Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek as he passed.

"You look great, Sis. Knock 'em dead." Hermione smiled after him before turning to Draco.

"I hope you're a good dancer because I'm really not the best. I can hold my own, but I don't really look good doing it." Draco just chuckled at her words and kissed her knuckles again.

"Lessons for years, Sweets. Don't you worry, I can make a moose look graceful. Just let me lead." Hermione knew there was a poke to her pride in there somewhere but had to decided to let it go in light of her nerves. Draco was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be great." Hermione smiled a little at his encouragement before shaking her head softly.

"No, I'm nervous because the Headmistress was forced to let in the press. I'm afraid of what they're going to ask us about and how they're going to hound the atudents." Draco tugged on one of her curls and kissed her softly.

"You just let me worry about the reporters. They're going to want a whole story on the two of us, enemies of war together and in love. Just play it cool and don't let that Gryffindor brashness out. Keep it classy." Hermione was sure there was an insult in that statement as well, if she really dug around for it, but she didn't make the effort. She wanted to concentrate and be on her game.

Within minutes, Professor Slughorn was making the announcement of their names to the school and Draco purpose fully strode through he doors, Hermione on his arm. He walked them right to the middle of he dance floor and pulled his mate into his arms.

When the music began, Hermione could feel all he eyes on her and she concentrated hard on making sure she followed Draco's steps perfectly. His hand rested firmly on her waist, perhaps a little lower than normal, and the other was ensnared by her hand held aloft in the air, and Hermione could tell he was proud of her. When the dance finally ended, he bowed low to her which she reciprocated in a curtsy (performed somewhat shakiliy on her tall heels).

The pair, veela and mate, danced the next dance as well since most of the student body joined them on the floor. Hermione couldn't hear the clicks of cameras around her but she could see the flash every time they took a photo. It was during the fifth dance that Hermione spotted Ron talking to a man she had never seen before, which led her to believe it was a journalist. Sighing inwardly, she motioned to Draco for them to sit. She needed to rest her feet and ankles. Only a few minutes passed when Harry and Ginny joined them, Harry to take off right after with Draco to get drinks for everyone. It was in this moment that the reporter struck.

The man was of medium build and average height, giving the impression that he wasn't a threat. With a smile on his face, he almost seemed personable. However, Hermione instantly knew he was trouble when she saw the Quick Notes Quill. He sat down a seat away from Ginny and took a picture of the two girls giggling with each other about what Ginny was planning to do to Harry later that night. When Hermione realized that the reporter was very much wanting to speak with them, she turned her cold eyes to him and straightened her spine.

"Can I help you?" The reporter gave her a trusting smile.

"I just spoke with Ron Weasley twenty or so minutes ago and he had quite an interesting story. One that I would love to get your side of." Hermione did a quick glance around for Draco, but saw him and Harry deep in conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner. Turning back to the reporter, she gave him a cold look that would have made any of her friends run in fear.

"I want no part in whatever Ronald Weasley has told you. I refuse to contribute to gossip. However, I can tell you that Hogwarts is playing host to a charity quidditch match later this year. The finest players from all four houses have come together to make one team, all chosen by the Headmistress, and they will face-off against Bulgaria's national team. The team owner has already agreed, as have the Headmistress and the Board of Governors. If you want to write that I said anything, write that I urge everyone to come to this match and donate as much as you can. All proceeds will be going to war orphans in the wizarding world."

The reporter was scribbling furiously with the Quill and when he finally came to a stop, he met her eyes.

"Have you told anyone else this?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want to comment on the tale Ron Weasley is spinning?" Hermione had just shaken her head when she felt Draco come up behind her and lay a protective hand on her shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to any journalists, nor will she be posing for any photos." The journalist nodded.

"I know, she told me she won't contribute to gossip. However, she did inform me of a quidditch match taking place between the best Hogwarts has to offer and Bulgaria's national team. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you hold a position on the Hogwarts' team?" Hermione could tell that he was trying to decide if he should answer when Harry took it into his own hands.

"We will answer questions about the match and that's all. Like Hermione said, we won't contribute to gossip." The journalist's eyes became round when he realized he had just spoken to Harry Potter. He gave a jerky nod and sat again, watching happily as Draco and Harry handed their dates their drinks and took seats there as well.

Hermione watched them banter back and forth about the quidditch match, giving what details they could and urging people to come watch to help the orphans. Hermione was even persuaded to tell him how she had come up with the idea and wrote Victor, asking his thoughts. In defense of the journalist, he seemed saddened by the conditions described by Hermione of the orphanage Molly Weasley volunteered at. By the time they had discussed the match to death, the reporter turned to Harry.

"I won't ask you a single thing about the war. I can understand that you wouldn't want to talk about that. You don't have to answer my question now but the wizarding world is dying to know if it's true. Is it true that you adopted Hermione Granger here as your sister?" Hermione was somewhat stunned at the question and at the fact that Harry never so much as turned her way to guage her reaction. When he answered his voice was frank and open, and Hermione could only hope that the journalist wouldn't twist his word and make himself an enemy.

"I did adopt Hermione over the holidays as my sister. She always has been, just not by blood. She's never left my side and I will always love her. If my parents had lived to have another baby, it would have been just like Hermione. I know the Daily Prophet printed stories that we were in love and dating. They were all false. I have always loved her, but I have never been in love with her. Now she's my sister by blood, just like she should have been." Hermione could feel tears prick her eyes at his words and she leaned over to give him a side-hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead when she smiled at him and then released him. The sudden flash surprised them. Draco stood up quickly, his chair falling backwards. The reporter began to stammer at his responsee.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but to take a picture of that. It's the very image of siblig love and it would be great posted with your story. Especially since I know what Ron Weasley is telling all the other reporters." Draco was once again behind his mate with his hands on her shoulders.

"Just because my parents are dead doesn't mean that I'm not still the wealthiest man in wizarding Britain. If anything other than what they told you is printed with that picture, I'll set my barrister on you and you will be left with no job and no money." Hermione reached up and grasped the hand that rested on her shoulder, grounding him so he wouldn't lose control. The reporter nodded.

"You have my word. I can't guarantee that my editor won't make me print what Ron Weasley said but everything you told me will be there." Hermione watched Draco nod curtly and then saw Harry lean over to shake the man's hand.

"Make sure you hype up the quidditch match. We really do want to raise a lot of money for it." The reporter gave him a smile, a nod, and walked off to the shadows. Hermione could only imagine that he would be taking other pictures of unsuspecting students.

They were eventually joined by the rest of their friends, and the other members of their all-star team. Indeed, everyone was laughing, smiling, joking, and having fun. Hermione could see all the Slytherin girls glaring at her every time she got up to dance, was 'bumped into' by a rather stocky Ravenclaw girl that spilled her drink all over the floor, and received more sneers than ever from females in general. The sneers from the girls were always directed at her, always when nobody else was watching, and always seemed a little more menacing than normal.

However, she and the rest of her friends were determined to enjoy their night and not let anyone bring them down. Hermione danced several times with Harry and Neville, the same with Theo. She danced once with Blaise and when he began making her lead to mess with her, she told him never again. Other men had asked, but she had politely declined and blamed her sore feet because she knew that there was no way Draco could handle it. It really didn't sadden her too much; if she really wanted to dance, she had five men that would oblige her.

Draco, however, was asked by dozens of girls to dance. He always gave them a polite, somewhat cold, negative answer and Hermione couldn't say that she minded. He took his turns with Ginny and Luna, several turns in fact. When she had quietly asked him why only those two, he had shrugged his shoulders slightly, and looked off in the distance.

"Those two would die for you, without question and without a doubt. That makes me trust them completely. It isn't that I don't trust Leslie or Grace, I just can't be one hundred percent certain of their loyalty. I know that sounds strange, it has to, but that's the best I can explain it." Hermione didn't understand completely but she decided she didn't need to. She simply rubbed his leg and quickly kissed his jaw.

A few minutes before midnight, Draco dragged Hermione onto the dance floor for one of the last dances. He held her close and Hermione rested her head on his chest as they swayed together to the music. When the stroke of midnight arrived, a loud burst of fairylights exploded, making the Great Hall look like it was covered in stars. Hermione didn't offer any fight when Draco dipped his head down and captured her lips, tracing hers with his to gain entrance. She allowed him in and their tongues danced a sweet but fiery dance of their own.

A loud bang finally brought everyone out of their dazed states, which had Hermione turning quickly to the sound and drawing her wand. Draco had shuffled her behind him and had his wand in his hand as well. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that a fifth year Slytherin was holding one of Fred and George's famous fireworks in his hand. Judging by the soot on his face and confused expression on his face, Hermione didn't think he had planned on setting it off at that moment. Draco pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

"Go back over to Harry. I'm going to go deal with him since he's a Slytherin. If anyone else does, it will start a war." She nodded to him as he stalked off in the young boy's direction. Unable to see Harry or Ginny in the darkened atmosphere, Hermione decided to make a quick detour to the drink table and then she'd head back to their table.

It was well-populated by the drinks and Hermione knew that it wouldn't take her long to fetch one and return to her seat. The room was still covered in the starlight as she took her place in line for a drink. She was last until the person ahead of her stepped away from the table.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a spell hit her. When she tried to spin around with her wand in her hand to scream, no sound came from her lips. Someone had silenced her. She didn't even get the chance to react or feel any emotion other than surprise when she heard a shrill female voice behind her.

"Crucio." White hot pain exploded through her body. The memory of Bellatrix flooded back and she couldn't stop her words, regardless of the pain streaking through her veins.

"We didn't steal it, I swear it. We found it. It's not even real, it's a fake one. I swear we didn't steal it from your vault." The pain just continued and even though she was silenced, she could hear the noise she made as she crashed into the table and onto the floor. It was only seconds later-or was it minutes, or even hours?- when she heard a faraway shout from a familiar voice. It reminded her of Harry and Ron bursting into the drawing room and saving her. She felt the silencing spell fall away halfway through her third mantra of not stealing the sword. When she felt someone haul her into their arms, consciousness gave way to the dark.

-O-

Draco was honestly a little glad the fifth year had blew a firework up in his face. He hadn't wanted to make a spectacle of Hermione and himself that night. It was all lost when he kissed her. Instead of keeping her head and keeping him in check, his mate had offered no resistance to his ministrations and had gave back just as good as she received. Draco knew he had been on the verge of wandering hands and he would never forgive himself if he had done that and a reporter caught it on camera.

Draco had offered to go take care of the Slytherin for the simple fact that if he didn't get a tiny bit of space from his mate, he would haul her into an alcove and take her. At this point, he was aware that she would offer no resistance at these actions either. He had left her with explicit directions to go to Harry while he struggled with his extremely tight trousers. It was just another bit of proof that she was just as affected when she didn't tell him to sod off for ordering her around and acting like she couldn't take of herself.

When Draco had found his way to the fifth year, he recognized him as Marco Flint, Marcus' youngest brother. He had always been far more playful and intelligent than his older brother and he was always reminded of the Weasley twins when he thought of him. Draco put his hand on the boys shoulder and drug him to the opposite side of the room to where the Headmistress stood.

Draco had taken the lead in berating the boy, as gently as he could since he was personally grateful, when he felt a stab of surprise from his mate. He paused from his speech and concentrated for a few moments when he felt pain explode around him. The weight of it drove him to his knees. He was only there for a few moments because he instantly knew this curse, having suffered it himself more times than he could count. The fact that he was feeling it while under no threat of a wand meant that Hermione was truly experiencing it.

Panic flashed briefly across his face before he schooled it and drew upon his godfather's advice. 'Always remain calm. It could mean the difference between life and death.' Draco shoved the boy out of his way before he took off with incredible speed towards the direction his mate had went. As his wings exploded from his back, he went into tracking mode, trying to find Hermione in the dark.

Knowing that he was close, all of a sudden he could hear her sweet voice, roughened and hoarse from screaming, repeating herself over and over that they hadn't stole the sword from the vault, that they had found it and it was a fake. Malfoy Manor flashed in his mind and he knew instantly that the curse had thrown her back to a worse time. In just a few moments, he fully expected her to start scratching her arm over her disillusioned scar.

Falling to his knees next to her body, he hauled her into his arms as their friends closed ranks around them. Gryffindor House fell in as a second ring, surprising Draco in entirety. Before Draco could stand, he smelled the blood. It was trickling from her head, somewhere above her hairline, but it was also spreading across the silver of her dress, all below her waist. As the Headmistress came into the circle of students, Luna dropped to her knees at Draco's side. He was amazed at how unafraid of him she was. Everyone kept their distance when his veela was running unchecked. Her hands shifted to Hermione's belly and Draco snarled at her. Unafraid, she met his completely black eyes.

"She's bleeding from her womb. She has to get to the hospital wing now for there to be any chance to save your baby." At her words, Draco swept his wings around her protectively and bolted through the Great Hall and up the ever-changing staircases. Behind him, he could hear two pairs of footsteps. His senses told him that it was Harry and Ginny and that they posed no threat.

Draco burst through the door into the Hospital Wing and made his way to the end of the large room, closest to Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry burst through the doors and began bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Madam Pomfrey! Hurry and help her!" The mediwitch burst out of her office and her face went pale when she saw the spreading bloodstain. She jerked back the blankets of the bed Draco was heading for and the HWIC persona made its appearance.

"Leave her and get out. I need absolUte quiet to try to save her child. What happened?" Harry spoke first.

"I don't know. We saw Draco go take care of the kid with the fireworks and we started to look for 'Mi. We never saw her until all of a sudden she was screaming and gasping like she did when she was in Mal-" Harry broke off and met Draco's black eyes. When Draco spoke it was low and there was no compromising with it.

"Somebody used the Cruciatus on her. Our bond was recently strengthened so I couldn't just tell she was in pain, I could feel the pain. It was the Cruciatus. And if you think I'm leaving my mate when she's injured and possibly losing our child, you've gone round the bend." Madam Pomfrey eyed his face and wings and nodded.

"You stay. I might need your help. You two, get out. Tell the Headmistress to stay out until I call for her. This is delicate work. Tell her to check wands. Maybe we'll get lucky and the bastard who did this doesn't know how to clear their spells." Harry and Ginny melted into the background and he faintly heard the door open and close. When Madam Pomfrey turned back to Draco, he saw sheer determination in her face.

"I hope you're ready for a long and draining night, Mr. Malfoy. Let's get to work.

A/N- Sorry to give y'all a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! I'll get the next chapter out soon...no distractions! I did discover that there is a little one shot sequel to the fic I mentioned at the beginning. Anyways, lemme know your thoughts, they keep me motivated.

Love,

A


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- Well, y'all, it hasn't been as long as last time, but it's been longer than I wanted. I did go on vacay with the family so I didn't get anything done during that time. Hoping y'all understand that...anyways, glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter even though it was a cliffy! Thanks for being the best readers ever and leaving me reviews, it really does keep me motivated to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story except for parts of the storyline and the characters Leslie Pritchard and Grace Wensel. The rest belongs to the wonderful JKR.

Chapter 28

January 6, 1999

Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

"Since the bleeding has stopped and the fetus is no longer in distress, after one final scan, you may be released today, Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey gazed at the Gryffindor from across the bed while trying to keep a stern look on her face. The facade that the mediwitch was trying to maintain was rather weak, at least to Draco's eyes, and he could barely contain his smirk. The mediwitch cared far more than she should about his mate and their children, not that he minded. In fact, he was ecstatic that she cared as much as she did. It had saved his child's life.

*Flashback*

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. You kept your head and didn't let your emotions run away with you. It saved your child's life tonight." Draco couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Are you sure, Madam Pomfrey? They'll be fine?" The older woman gave him an exhausted smile and smeared blood across her cheek as she brushed hair off her face.

"I'm sure of it. Between your little one's will to survive and our combined efforts, they will both recover with rest and relaxation." The mediwitch began to scourgify her hands and the bedding around the Head Girl as she spoke again.

"Is it safe to assume you will be accompanying your mate during her stay in the Hospital Wing?" Draco didn't say a word, just nodded, as he began to shift his mate around in the bed so he could hold her in his arms and wrap his charcoal wings around her. Just as Draco had found a comfortable spot in the bed and situated his mate just how he wanted her, Madam Pomfrey disappeared out the entrance of the Hospital Wing, he assumed to update the rest of their friends. It took all of ten minutes before Harry and the Headmistress ventured in to stand next to the bed and take in the sight of Hermione curled into Draco's chest as if she were sleeping, wrapped snugly in his wings. Before Draco could say a word, Harry voiced his first concern.

"Is she in pain right now? Can she have pain potion since she's pregnant?" Draco trailed his lips along her hairline as if making sure that his words were true.

"She feels no pain right now. When the curse was released, the residual tremors were painful but the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her took care of them for now. I'll be able to feel if she needs more. Don't worry, she assured me it's safe for the baby as long as it's not taken throughout the whole pregnancy." Having no fear of Draco or his wings, Harry leaned over and reached in his wings and took her hand, pulling it out of Draco's embrace so he could hold it in his hand and press his lips to her knuckles. Draco could see the glimmer of unshed tears in his eye and hear the thickness in his voice when he spoke.

"This is all my fault. I made her my sister so I could give her family and protect her. My one job was to look out for her and that baby and I failed it all because I wanted to dance with Ginny and kiss her at midnight. What the fuck is wrong with me, Draco? You should be ripping me apart right now." The Headmistress started to open her mouth but Draco beat her to it.

"Potter, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I left her there and told her to find you. I should have taken her with me. Ultimately though, its whoever's did this to her. We didn't make them curse her. They did that on their own." The Headmistress nodded approvingly.

"It was neither of your faults. The fault lies with the individual or individuals that inflicted the curse on Miss Potter." Draco could feel his face harden at her words.

"Speaking of, Headmistress, what did you learn of her attacker?" Headmistress McGonagall heaved a deep sigh before she met the veela's eyes.

"Myself and Professor Flitwick personally checked the wand of everyone left in the hall. We have no proof of who cast the curse. Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson all had no spell history on their wands. However, Ron Weasley's last spell was a silencing spell so I won't rule out his involvement either. Not until I have proof either way." Draco felt his talons growing and his eyes darkening but reined it in because he realized there was nothing he could do. He couldn't leave his mate in the situation she was in right now. Harry reacted before Draco could. With a fierce swear word, he reached out and punched the bedside table.

"What the fuck has happened to Ron? Pansy and the other Slytherins, I expect. Even understand to a certain degree. Ron, I just don't get. We're his friends. He says he loves Hermione. It's like he's becoming everything he ever hated in those we fought against." Draco kept quiet when he realized that he was one of those people that Harry was referring to. The Headmistress let the quiet carry on for only a minute before she intervened.

"Miss Potter and her child will be alright?" Draco gave a resolute nod and nuzzled the side of her head with his cheek.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey was amazing. The baby detached from the placenta. She was able to reattach it with some major spellwork. The baby suffered the Cruciatus as well but since it isn't as formed, it just tried to miscarry rather than take on any damage. Not sure which is worse. Either way, thank Merlin for Madam Pomfrey." The Headmistress had given a tight smile at his words and had started to reach for him, as if to pat him on the shoulder, but drew back a few seconds before touching him. Draco found himself grateful.

"You're excused from classes until Miss Potter is able to attend, Mr. Malfoy." Draco gave her a nod as she turned and left the Hospital Wing.

*End Flashback*

Draco watched as the mediwitch waved her wand over his mate's belly, still deceivingly flat. Fascinated by the smoke that appeared and the bean-like projections. As he was just beginning to work out what this meant, Hermione turned pale and her eyes flew to the mediwitch above her. Draco immediately stood and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What's the matter, Angel? Your heart's racing." Madam Pomfrey reached over and patted his mate's shoulder.

"Yes, dear, what you see is correct. Twins. Quite rare in veela. At least from what I've come to understand from my reading." Draco wasn't sure that he had heard right.

"Twins, ma'am?" The mediwitch smirked at him and nodded. Draco couldn't help but shoot her a dirty look. This just made the older woman smirk harder.

"Looks like you'll have twice the fun, Mr. Malfoy. However, your children are as healthy as ever so Miss Potter is free to go." Draco noticed that his mate still looked dazed but she nodded in the direction of the mediwitch and thanked her absentmindedly.

Draco himself acclimated to the news of their "double trouble" rather quickly. After all, it was Hermione that he would always want children with and if she didn't accept him, at least he knew that she would always have something to remember him by, as morbid as that sounded.

Draco watched as his mate gathered her things from the Hospital Wing and shrank them down to fit into her pocket. He guided her out the door and down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, smirking to himself at the look on her face. Honestly, he couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they told them the news.

-O-

Hermione was shocked. Actually, shocked wasn't even a good enough word. Flabbergasted, maybe. She was scared to death to have one child. To be responsible for one tiny human. Now she was going to have to care for two tiny humans. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself. Hermione knew she could do anything she set her mind to. She just had to believe in herself.

All of a sudden a thought hit her and she snorted to herself. She had considered herself lucky that the reporter hadn't known she was pregnant. Now she was doubly lucky they didn't know she was pregnant with twins. Merlin, if it had hit the papers, she would have been ten times more of a target than she already was. Gods, she had almost flipped her lid when she had seen the article from the Daily Prophet the next morning after the New Year's Ball.

*Flashback*

Hermione had woken up in Draco's arms, warm and comfortable, with his wings wrapped tightly around her. Without a thought or even realizing it, her fingers had reached out and stroked the smoky feathers, bringing her veela out of his slumber. His hands had instantly began trailing their way over her body, checking for injuries or pain. At first his actions confused her, but with a rush, everything came flooding back to her. The thrilling kiss, the firework, the shrill voice, the excruciating pain, the feeling as though Bellatrix had come back to haunt her, and then the floor rushing up to greet her.

Without control, Hermione had began to shake again; Draco tightened his grip around her, stroking her hair, and pressing soft kisses to her hairline. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione had finally calmed herself and asked what had happened. Draco had explained what he knew, about the Slytherin girl's wands, Ron's last spell, what had happened to their baby, and what he and Madam Pomfrey had done to save it. She had clung to him for another hour crying tears of joy, so happy that their baby had been saved. After she had calmed down again, she had been horribly embarrassed at her emotional display, but Draco had been extremely understanding.

It had been only an hour after breakfast before her friends had shown up to see her and show her the latest articles in the papers. There had been articles in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly about her. Hermione had nearly shrieked with rage at most of the information in both articles. The Daily Prophet journalist, a Roger Dunleavy, had stuck by his word and printed exactly what Harry and Hermione had said. However, he had been correct when he said his editor would make him print what Ron had said as well.

The Daily Prophet

NO LONGER THE GOLDEN TRIO!

By Roger Dunleavy

This reporter was invited to the Hogwarts' New Years' Ball so as to observe and photograph our world's finest students in action. What was supposed to be an event of the year, looked forward to by all, but rather, a milestone that did nothing but leave a bitter taste in the mouths of some of the students.

Many students were interviewed and all felt very differently about their lives after the war and how the events leading up to the Ball has affected their lives. The Board of Governors and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall generously gave the press all access to the students that were willing to speak with us and these are their impressions.

Seaus Finnigan said, "Life has been loads better since Voldemort's kicked it. There are still prejudiced people out there but they don't have near the foot to stand on now that their Lord is dead. Thank Merlin for that!" Seamus is a Gryffindor that is well-known for fighting at the Final Battle and is a good friend of Harry Potter's. Adrian Pucey is quoted, "Everyone thinks that just because we're Slytherin, we're Death Eaters. We just wanted a different way of life. Doesn't mean it's bad." This young man was certainly polite and well-mannered when we spoke, certainly making it hard to believe he's as blood-thirsty as others would make him out to be.

This reporter was lucky enough to catch the Golden Trio and caught quite the story from all three, a different one from each member. The first comes from Ron Weasley, the lovable red-headed best-mate to Harry Potter, or so we all thought. However, apparently, that's all changed. This paper was informed that as of the beginning of the term, his girlfriend Miss Granger became unfaithful to him with one Mr. Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, and Harry Potter, his sister Ginny Weasley, and his entire family took her side in the situation. However, he insists that nobody feel badly for him as he's found happiness again with his past love Lavender Brown and can only wish love and happiness to his ex-best friends.

When this reporter spoke with Hermione Granger, she refused to "contribute to gossip", but did give us here at The Daily Prophet the inside scoop about a charity quidditch match being played between a special team put together by Hogwarts' finest and Bulgaria's national team. The match will be played at the end of the year on Hogwarts' grounds for the benefit of the wizarding world's war orphans, as there are far too many these days. Miss Granger admitted to putting the match together by contacting her old friend Victor Krum to see if he would be interested and the Board of Governors was instantly on board. She urges as many people to come support Hogwarts' in this challenge that can.

When questioning Miss Granger, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter came instantly to her defense and refused to "contribute to gossip" as well, but both admitted to having spots on the star team from Hogwarts. Based on this knowledge alone, this reporter will definetly have a seat at this match! The only question Mr. Potter consented to answer was in regards to the rumors about the adoption of Miss Granger to the Potter family. He confirmed it.

"I love Hermione like a sister, I always have. There have been rumors about us being romantic in the past. They are false. We've never felt that way about each other and we never will. She's always been my sister, and now she is by blood. Now, nobody can take it away." Below is a picture taken of the pair after Mr. Potter spoke to me about Miss Grangers adoption. If that photo doesn't speak of sibling love, I don't know what does.

Just an hour after this photo was taken, Miss Potter, the former Miss Granger, was cursed from behind with the unforgivable Cruciatus curse. According to a Miss Pansy Parkinson, she could be heard begging to Bellatrix Lestrange, whom had formerly tortured Miss Potter during the war in Malfoy Manor, to stop. Miss Potter lost consciousness and was rushed to the Hospital Wing by Mr. Draco Malfoy, apparent veela.

This whole situation seemed to raise more questions than it answered, but we at The Daily Prophet endeavor to answer these questions for you, our readers. When did Draco Malfoy become a veela? Is Hermione Potter his mate? If so, has she accepted him? Was she unfaithful to Ronald Weasley? Who cursed Miss Potter and why? Is Draco Malfoy still living up to his Death Eater past and tricking the two-thirds of the Golden Trio that seem to be his friends? Answers in a future issue, my readers.

Witch Weekly's article had only been a little bit better. They also hadn't had the information about the quidditch match or about the adoption. Draco had been livid, more so than she had been, and had wanted to go murder Pansy and Ron for what they had told the reporters about her. Hermione had been upset about the airing of her torture at the hands of Bellatrix, well all of it really, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it now.

Hermione, Draco, and Harry had endured the stares from those that had wandered into the Hospital Wing, Draco and Harry had even glared back at those that hadn't taken the hint and left. Harry had told Hermione that he had heard Lavender laughing with Parvati about the article and all the gossip that was spreading like wildfire through the school about it. This had only made the fire inside Draco burn brighter so Hermione had to act like it didn't bother so he would calm down.

Hermione only knew that she was dreading what it would be like when she finally got out of the Hospital Wing.

*End Flashback*

The Head Pair made their into the Great Hall, catching the eye of their friends. Ginny leapt to her feet and threw herself into Hermione's arms, knocking her backwards into Draco's chest. Hermione laughed in Ginny's neck, patting her back, until Ginny sat back down next to Harry. When Hermione a nd Draco finally took their usual seats with their friends, Hermione gave them all a smile.

"It feels so good to be back out here with you all. I've missed seeing everyone." Everyone grinned back at her, happy to see their friend back.

Hermione began eating the sheperds pie that Draco spooned onto her plate for her, shaking her head inwardly at the huge amount he gave her. She reveled in the small talk going on around her, the talk about the star-team quidditch practices, homework assignments, and who had dententions. It had only been ten minutes when Hermione realized that everyone was staring at her. There was a low hum of whispers that she was almost certain was about her. In an instant, anger overtook her. The second that she stood up, Draco spun towards her and took her hands in his. However, he wasn't able to keep it from going completely unnoticed. Half the Slytherin table laughed along with half the other tables as well. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from springing to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Adrian Pucey was the only one to speak.

"What's wrong, Granger? Still worried Bellatrix is coming back to torture you again? Gonna beg some more?" The table tittered some more and Hermione felt her face turn red with shame. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and started to pull her towards the door when Hermione heard Harry speak with the commanding presence that he possessed.

"How dare you. How dare all of you. You mock her for being one of the bravest women I've ever known. The most evil woman in our world tried to torture information out of Hermione and she didn't break. She made it possible for all of you to be free right now, for all your families to be free from the rule of a tyrant. If she had given in, if you all weren't dead, you'd be under that lunatic's wand, writhing in pain as well, enjoying your own dose of the Cruciatus. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." The room fell silent and Hermione knew that she couldn't stay in the Great Hall another moment.

Draco wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and steered her towards the door and towards the staircase. She couldn't help but feel like a complete weakling for wanting to cry at Pucey's words, making her bury her face in Draco's chest. It seemed like no time at all and she was being sat down on the couch in their common room. Upset as she was, it felt good to be home.

Hermione felt her clothes change on her body, into yoga pants and a tank top. Draco sank onto the couch next to her and pulled her into his side. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, knowing it wouldn't take long until she fell asleep.

-O-

Draco knew that she wouldn't last long when she snuggled into his side and wrapped herself around him. In fact, he was counting on it. If she had a hold of him, he couldn't get up and go bback to the Great Hall and murder Adrian Pucey for shaming his mate for fearing torture from his Aunt Bellatrix. Draco had suffered torture from his Aunt and he would be the first to say that Hermione had every reason to fear it.

When Harry had stood and spoke to the Hall, Draco didn't know what to think. Every word he had said was the truth, of course, but he wasn't sure if everyone would believe it. Nobody could ever know the whole story, about horcruxes, or deathly hallows, or being the mater of death. Most of them would think Harry was just talking Hermione up, which he wasn't entirely sure would help the situation. However, there would be a few that would trust his word just because they trusted the man. The Slytherins wouldn't be those people. Not that Draco cared. As long as they left Hermione alone, he didn't give two fucks what they thought or what they did.

An hour had passed and he had almost dozed off with his mate when he realized that someone was at their door. He carefully extracted himself from Hermione's arms and opened the door to find all their friends. Without a word, they all just entered, not seeming to care that Hermione was quite previously asleep on the couch. They all placed themselves on the couch and floor around her, chatting quietly among themselves until Draco had resituated himself against her. When he was comfortable again, Ginny started the conversation.

"So, Hermione got an apology from most everyone today after you guys left. Harry shamed them right and proper." Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Showing off that Slytherin side of yours, eh mate?" Harry made to throw a pillow at him but didn't at the last second so he wouldn't hit Hermione. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"None of the Slytherins apologized though. You knew that wouldn't happen." Draco smirked again, knowing never in a million years would the Slytherins apologize for making fun of a mudblood.

The friends chatted the afternoon away while Hermione napped, and for that, Draco was grateful. Madam Pomfrey had told him that during the first trimester, women always seemed to be extremely tired, which he had noticed. He only wanted the best for his mate and their children, so if sleep was what she needed, then that was what she would get. Finally, just before dinner, Hermione began to stir against him, moaning softly.

"Oh, Dray, where are we? This doesn't feel like bed to me..." She trailed off when she realized that they werent alone and she turned a delicate shade of pink. Draco could only find it endearing. Leaning over and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, he murmured in her ear.

"Before they all leave for dinner, why don't you tell them our news?" When Ginny heard the softly spoken words, her teacup almost flattened on the table.

"What more news could you two possibly tell us? You're due the beginning of August. Are you getting married in July now?" Hermione sent Ginny a glare but she didn't seem to notice. When she realized that everyone was waiting expectantly, she sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey found out we're having twins. Apparently it's pretty rare in veela." All the girls started squealing, making Draco glad that he was left out of that group hug. However, Harry slapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Congrats, man. Twins, that's pretty amazing." Draco couldn't hold back the smile that his words brought forth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theo frown and shake his head slightly. Draco knew instantly his friend wasn't happy about the situation, all because Hermione hadn't accepted him yet. However, Theo better keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to worry or say anything. When he saw Neville reach out and smack Theo in the arm, he knew Theo's displeasure was more than obvious. He could only hope that the girls kept Hermione busy. Draco cleared his throat

"Theo, may I speak to you in my room?" Theo gave a stiff, formal nod and Draco saw Hermione give him a confused look as he stood to take Theo into his room. He sent his mate a reassuring smile before closing the door on the rest of their friends. When he turned to face Theo, his face was hard.

"I know you don't like the fact that Mia hasn't accepted me yet, but you need to get over it. The more you hound her about it, the more she's going to dig her heels in about it." Theo just sighed and shook his head.

"I know. I didn't say a word, did I? However, now it isn't just you. It's not even just a baby. It's two babies now that you might not be here to see grow up. That's not right or fair. Before you start, I know life isn't either of those things, but come on! You deserve a family, you deserve love, and you deserve Hermione! She's just torturing you!" Draco stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"That isn't really true. I've done more bad than good in my life, especially to Mia. But I want her in the end so if she needs time, that's what I'm going to give her." Theo's face softened at his friend's words.

"You know, Drake, she's not accepting you because she's feeling like you don't trust her. You won't tell her about the war. She told you about everything, she said she told you things that her and the other two swore never to tell anyone." Draco hung his head at his friends words.

"I can't tell her those things. She'd never speak to me again if she knew all he things I had to do. Merlin, I hate myself for the things I've done." Theo, uncharacteristicly, threw his hands in the air.

"Do you blame her for not accepting you then? You aren't being honest with her. If you lose her, it'll be your own fault. If she doesn't accept you, and you die, I'll never forgive you. I've never met a more forgiving woman in the world. You're just too ashamed to open yourself up to her. Just think of what it will be like to know that when you're gone, Harry, Neville, Blaise, and I will be helping to raise your children because she won't ever allow herself to find someone else due to the guilt of you being gone." Without another word, Theo left the room and left Draco in his room by himself. Two minutes hadn't passed when his door opened and Hermione tentatively entered.

"Is everything alright, Dray? Theo told me congratulations, but I can tell he's mad at me. Is it because I haven't accepted you yet?" When he turned and saw her face, he gave her a small smile.

"That's part of it. Part of it is because of me. Because I don't want to relive the war and tell you everything. He's just pissed that we're in this position and now we have two children in it with us. Can't say that I blame him." Draco watched Hermione turn quiet and sit on his bed, hands folded softly in her lap.

"He's right. I'm being incredibly selfish. There are two kids involved now. What have I been thinking?" Draco sat next to her and rubbed her thigh.

"Yo've been looking out for yourself. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You do what you need to do, Angel. I'm more than happy to wait until you're sure of what you want to do." Hermione turned to him and pulled his hands into her lap.

"Do you swear on our love that you will one day tell me everything that has happened to you, that you've done?" Draco tried to pull away but her grip had turned to iron and she wouldn't allow his withdrawl. Sighing deeply, he nodded.

"I swear. Eventually I'll tell you about my father, my childhood, the war, everything. I swear." She cupped his cheek in her hand and rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I wish you trusted that no matter what you told me, it wouldn't matter. If you tortured, raped, killed, it wouldn't matter. You're not that person now. I love you and your past doesn't define you. You were forced to do things you didn't want to in order to save your own life and the lives of your family. You don't even need to ask me for forgiveness. You had it the second I testified for you." Draco felt his heart swell at her words, then a flash of fear because they were simply too good to be true. He looked at their entwined hands and could feel the sincerity emanating from his mate. He never would have imagined he could deserve her. Hermione's hand left his cheek and threaded through his shaggy blond hair so she could guide his head up to meet his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, as your veela mate, I accept you. We'll love and take care of each other for the rest of our lives." Before Draco could say a word, a golden light enveloped them and he could feel ties binding him and Hermione even tighter. He could feel the life force of their children now, he knew their sex. His connection to those closest to him was so much stronger. When the golden glow disappeared, Draco saw that Hermione had a smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Dray! I can feel you now, you're amazed I would ever accept you, that you don't deserve love." Draco felt a flash of fear, she could feel his most innermost fears and feelings. She would learn everything. Hermione took him by the cheek again.

"Draco Malfoy, you deserve love. You deserve love. I love you more than anything. Please don't be upset I can feel you. It's brought us closer, and its going to make us stronger." She paused for a moment and Draco tried to get used to the much stronger flow of emotion he was getting from her.

"If it really bothers you, Dray, I'll try to block you off. That way I can't feel you." She kept the hurt out of her voice perfectly but Draco could feel her even more strongly. The very thought of blocking him out made her want to cry. He reached out and pulled her into his lap, resting his forehead against hers.

"No, Angel, I want you to feel me. It will just take some getting used to for me. Nobody has ever known me like that. I want us to be close like that. Thank you so much, Angel, for accepting me. You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life." Hermione reached up and kissed his chin before laying her head in his chest.

"I feel pretty good about it too. I never thought I'd feel this good about committing my life to one person at such a young life. We're going to be just fine, Dray." He chuckled under his breath at her words.

"So, since you accepted me, I can feel the babies." Her head came up from his chest, eyes wide.

"Really? Did your bond to me get stronger?" Draco nodded.

"It's a lot stronger, I don't think you could hide anything from me if you wanted. However, I was going to tell you that I know what we're having. I can tell." Her hand went over her mouth in surprise. He nodded at her preemptive question.

"Do you want to know?" Her brow furrowed in thought for a few minutes. When she met his eyes, she had a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

"I think I do. I even want to tell everyone, as long as we promise that we keep the names completely secret until I have them." Draco smirked at her cruelty.

"Deal. Quite a streak of Slytherin there, Angel." She smacked his chest as he laughed. As he threaded his hand through her hair, he met her eyes.

"A boy and a girl. You get your boy and I get my girl. Your going to give birth to the first Malfoy female in centuries and the next Malfoy heir. With you as their mother, these Malfoys will be raised in a much better way than I was. I want them to be just like you." Hermione leaned forward and caught his lips with hers, kissing him sweetly.

"They can be just like you too. Now, anyways. If they walk around like spoiled little prats who think they're better than others, they'll see why everyone's so scared of their mum. If they're like you now, I'd love it." She gave him a quick kiss before she jumped off his lap and ran towards the door to the common room.

"Where are you going, Mia?" He heard her laughter from the common room.

"I have to write Molly and George. You have to write Fleur. Tell them I accepted you, we're having twins, and it's a boy and a girl." Draco could hear the excitement in her voice and could hear the rustle of parchment as she searched for a quill. He could only shake his head when he realized that he had lost her to the excitement of spreading their news. Slowly, he got to his feet and went to join her in spreading their joy.

A/N- Y'all thought this was going to be a boring chapter, huh? I had originally planned on continuing the first Malfoy baby being a boy but I had several people beg me to them have twins. I decided one of each would be acceptable. Hope you all approve. I know there wasn't much anything too exciting going on except the twins and Hermione accepting him but it was time for it to happen. Leave me your thoughts, friends. I love them so.

Love,

A


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- I'm sorry its been awhile, y'all. Real life has been so ridiculously busy. I will also admit to having got caught up in a Harry/Draco/Hermione fic called The Souls of Wolves. Amazing. To those who reviewed and didn't get a response, I'm so sorry. FF kept telling me there was no review to reply to. I hope everyone liked my last chapter...I know it wasn't exciting in the least, but you got some crucial plot points. This chapter should be a little more exciting but not too much. Thanks for reading, y'all, I really do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or most of the characters in it. This is JKR's sandbox that we all build castles in.

Chapter 29

January 18, 1999

Hermione came awake slowly, Draco's lips pressing softly to her neck. His hands fisted in her curls, holding her in place so he could tease her mark. As his teeth nipped at her scar softly, her fingers found his hair and twisted savagely. Hermione could feel her inner goddess shagging the crowned prince (or a sexy veela) when Draco groaned into the crook of her neck. When Draco nipped her mark even harder, Hermione couldn't hold back the desperate moan for more.

In search for friction, she pressed her backside against his groin, grinding against his cock. Giving in to the desperation Hermione knew he felt from her, Draco drew her mark into his mouth, sucking as forcefully as he could, sending her over the precipice into ecstacy.

Before she recovered, Hermione found herself on her front, Draco's fingers pumping inside her at a leisurely pace, his thumb teasing her pleasure pearl with every pass. His other hand gathered her hair again and pulled it to the side so he could leave a bruise on the soft spot under her ear.

Once again, Hermione couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure and she could feel the anticipation from Draco through their bond. She almost cried when his fingers left her. However, when his fingers were quickly replaced by his cock, a gasp of pleasure escaped her. He entered her from behind, grasping her hips, and she could feel the wave of pleasure that overtook him.

Hermione could only grasp the the sheets in her hands as Draco pistoned in and out of her, hitting the sensitive spot inside her. It didn't take long for Hermione to begin making the climb to another orgasm, her breath quickening and her muscles beginning to tighten. When she finally fell over the edge of pleasure again, fluttering her most intimate muscles around Draco's cock, Hermione felt a secondary wave of pleasure from Draco.

When he finally stilled on top of her, Draco pressed a line of kisses from her temple to her ear. Neither spoke but Draco removed himself from her and wandlessly cleaned them up. Hermione rolled over and snuggled into his chest, enjoying her veela's arms around her. It wasn't long at all before Hermionne drifted back off to asleep.

-O-

Draco woke before his mate and laid his cheek on the top of her head. They had made love the night before but that hadn't stopped him from waking up in need of her again. He knew he had been torturing her but she had given it back just as good as she had gotten it when she had yanked his hair and ground her arse on his cock.

One of the benefits of their strengthened bond was the combined pleasure. Her orgasm wasn't quite quite as strong for him as his own, but it was still amazing. It was the same for her. Over the last two weeks, they had been exploring the extent of their bond. They couldn't read each other's mind but Draco could read every emotion, no matter how minute. He could shuffle it to the back of his mind if he was busy or he could tell it wasn't important.

Draco could feel her pain. Not to the full degree, but it would be helpful if she was ever cursed. They had also discovered that if he employed the use of occlumency, he could block out her pain completely, as well as keeping her from feeling his emotions. Hermione's abilities weren't near as honed as his, but she had indeed acquired them. She couldn't feel his pain but she could feel most of his emotions if he felt them strongly enough. The pair hadn't delved any further into their bond but had promised themselves that sometime in the future they would.

Thinking back to the journal Draco had read from Fleur, he understood now what Louis had meant when he had said that his bond had become stronger when Sophie had accepted him. He knew that there was more to it still, of that he was sure, but he was honestly scared to find out. Veela would die for their mates and he was scared to death that it would have to do with sharing life force or something along those lines.

Their friends had been ecstatic when Hermione had told them the following day that she had accepted him. Ginny and Luna had thrown themselves into her arms, Luna had asked about their bond strengthening. Grace and Leslie had hung back but had hugged her happily when presented with the chance. After the girls had fallen back, Harry had pulled her into his arms, swung her around in a circle, kissed her cheek, and told her how happy he was for them. Neville had hugged her close, followed by both Blaise and Theo.

Draco had accepted congratulations from every single one of their friends happily, mostly because the situation made him the happiest he'd ever been. Harry had welcomed him to the family and told him he now felt justified in calling him brother and promised to get together sometime soon to talk about the hidden passages of Hogwarts. When everyone was distracted by Hermione's description of their bonding, Draco pulled Theo to the side and punched him, just once, in the mouth.

Theo had been confused and then furious. Draco had calmly told him that Hermione had known that he was mad at her because she hadn't accepted him so he had guilted her into accepting him. To Theo's complete surprise, at this point, Draco pulled Theo into a hug before he thanked him making her see she should accept him. Theo had been thoroughly confused by the end of the conversation but had let it go.

Draco couldn't help but smile against Hermione's head when he thought about the conversation they had had about their babies.

*Flashback*

Draco smiled at his friends across the table in the Great Hall. He took Hermione's hand in his as he cleared his throat. All their friends turned their way, smiles on their face from enjoying their dinner. Harry seemed to realize that they were going to give them important news. Draco turned towards his mate and nodded. She took his hand under the table and smiled.

"Wen I accepted Draco last night, his bond with me became loads stronger. He's also able to feel the babies now, he can tell how they're doing, he can feel their heartbeats. He can even tell the sex of them."Ginny and Grace squealed loudly and Harry urged her on. It took all Draco had to hold in the smile fighting to appear on his fearures.

"Well, we decided to tell you all the sex of the babies but we're keeping the names completely secret until they're born. Still want to know?" Ginny and Leslie groaned but nodded. Harry and Theo glared at the couple, but nodded as well. Hermione looked to him and urged him to tell with her chin. Draco drew in a deep breath and smiled.

"It's a boy and a girl. We're having one of each." Luna, surprisingly, was the one who squealed at his words. Before anyone could say anything, words rushed out of her lips.

"I knew that's what they were going to be, I just knew it! Now you each have the sex you wanted." Harry pulled Hermione into a hug while the rest of them remained quiet. After a minute or so, Blaise broke the silence.

"Well, mate, you got your wish. You're gonna have a daughter. In sixteen years, you're gonna have to start worrying about blokes like us chasing after her. With your genes mixed with 'Mi's, you're gonna have good-looking kids. Don't let your dueling skills go, you're gonna need them." At his words, Draco felt a horrified look take over his face and the rest of their friends burst out laughing. Draco started shaking his head from side to side, trying to erase the thought of his daughter with some young boy.

"Absolutely not. I will pay her brother to keep all the boys away from her. She won't be like all the slags there are in Slytherin now. Fuck no." The table laughed at his words and Hermione quietly chastised him for his language. It was at this point that an owl dropped down and deposited a letter on Hermione's napkin. Draco watched with trepidation as she began to open it, hoping it wasn't from her parents again.

However, a smile broke out on her face as she began to read.

"It's from Mrs. Weasley and George. They're so excited for us! George is already enumerating the ways that he's going to teach our children how to prank in memory of Fred. He's under the impression that it's meant to be." Ginny looked ready to cry at any second from her words, but reined it in with a tremulous smile.

"I think that's perfect. Fred would love it. We just need to teach your kids to call you Hermy like George and the circle will be complete." Draco smiled inwardly as Hermione shot her friend a death glare. The table continued on with their excited chatter, leaving Draco to his musings of his future troubles with his daughter.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione began to stir next to him, pulling Draco from his thoughts. When her eyes opened and she smiled at him, his thoughts were swept away. He kissed her softly before she sat up and stretched. He watched the line of her spine twist as she stretched out her lean muscles and couldn't believe he was getting hard again. However, he tamped down the feelings and reached forward to lay his hand on her belly.

"You still don't look even the tiniest bit pregnant, Mia. It just doesn't seem real yet, I'm not sure if it will until I can see them growing inside you." She chuckled under her breath and lay her hand on top of his.

"Trust me, I'll show soon enough. By the end, I'll be huge, fat, and disgusting. You better enjoy this body now. Childbearing ruins a woman's body, or so I'm told. My mum said I wrecked her, that she was never the same." Draco grasped her chin with his fingers and made her meet his eyes.

"I doubt they'll wreck your body, the wizarding world has amazing potions. Even if they do, I will still always love you. I don't love you for your body, even though it is pretty amazing. I love you for what's on the inside." Her eyes shone for a few moments before she pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm.

"You realize it's a good thing nobody was around when you said that? You sounded a bit like a sappy Hufflepuff." Draco sat there, dumbfounded, for a few moments before he launched himself at her. His fingers found her sides, tickling laughter and short screams out of her.

"Take it back, Mia, take it back! I'm not a sappy Puff!" After fighting his fingers for a few more minutes, she finally gave in, wheezing deeply.

"Alright, you win! You're a rough and tough snake, you don't take guff from anyone, and everyone is scared to death of you." He relinquished his hold of her with a haughty smile.

"Thats what I thought. Remember that before you accuse me of being a Puff again." Draco watched as she laughed to herself, crawling out of the bed and heading towards the loo.

Since Draco had showered the night before, he made his way into his room so he could also dress for the day. He found himself putting on a pair of designer jeans that Hermione had bullied him into buying. He had been most unimpressed with them but she had seemed to like them. Considering she wore all sorts of different lingerie for him, he could suck it up and wear a pair of jeans for her every once in awhile. After pairing it with a soft turtleneck, he made his way back out to the commonroon to put on his socks and shoes. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long before his mate came out to meet him.

The pair made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, since they had missed breakfast. Draco felt like he hadn't ate in two full days, he assumed due to his extracurricular activities with Hermione that morning and the night before. As they entered, he kissed her knuckles.

"Any ideas of what you want to do for the day?" She met his eyes and shrugged.

"I need to work on some homework. Our Herbology project needs work done on it and it isn't Grace's best subject. She's trying but it's still leaving me with extra work." He nodded absentmindedly as they took their seats, greeting their friends as they pulled their plates forward. For a Sunday, the Hall was surprisingly quiet. Their friends chatted quietly, about nothing too important. Draco wasn't entirely sure what was going on. As he was about to suggest getting the star-team together for a practice, Blaise spoke up.

"This is going to be a quiet and boring day. How bout we all go out and play a game of quidditch. If all the girls play, well have enough people for a game with no beaters." Draco could feel the apprehension rolling off his mate and the mention of her being on a broom. Draco reached out and rubbed the top of her thigh. Harry was the one who spoke first.

"I'm always down to play quidditch, but 'Mi isn't playing. She's pregnant and she doesn't need to be doing anything that could injure her." Hermione shot him a grateful glance before Blaise nodded.

"You're right, sorry. I didn't think about that. Everyone else in?" There were eager nods around the table before Neville looked Hermione's way.

"Since you're not going to play, you wanna split us up before you start your homework?" Hermione gave them a grin before she finally nodded.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely. You'll have to wait for me to get all my books before I'll go out there." Smiling at her words, Draco waved his hand, showing off his wandless magic, and summoned all her books and satchel. He laughed inwardly when she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. The inward laugh became very audible when he heard her mutter 'show off'.

From the table, the group of ten all made their way out of the Great Hall and out the door towards the quidditch pitch. Draco was the most laidback he had been in awhile, which surprised him due to the attack on his mate and learning they were having twins. He and Blaise began shoving each other good-naturedly, challenging to best each other once they had hold of a quaffle.

When they reached the pitch, there were already five players up in the air, practicing throwing the quaffle and blocking the hoops. Draco felt himself tense up at what could possibly be a confrontation, but tried to stay positive. Hermione took hold of his hand and gave him one of her reassuring smiles, and the group made their way to the sidelines of the pitch.

-O-

Hermione could feel Draco's reticence at approaching the others and she couldn't blame him. She felt it too, but grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pitch anyways. There would always be people to deal with, people who didn't agree with them or didn't like them. It was just life. As they drew closer, all five riders landed and started toward Harry, who was apparently in the lead. When Hermione realized who it was, she wasn't sure if she was happy or more apprehensive.

Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Mandy Brocklehurst approached her group of friends, but only Seamus stepped forward to grasp Harry's hand.

"How's it going, mate? Decide to come down and mingle with the commoners?" Though the words were harsh, they were said playfully with a dash of laughter. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, we all decided we'd slum it today and come see the commonfolk." The group of five laughed, the tension evaporating before her eyes. Before anyone else could say anything, Blaise stepped forward while throwing an arm around Leslie's shoulders.

"We came out to catch a pick-up match. You guys wanna join? If you do, we'd have enough people for a full team on both sdes." Seamus looked back at his friends. seeing them nod, and nodded his head in agreement. As a large group, they all turned towards Hermione to be broken up in teams.

"Alright, Harry and Draco are seekers. Blaise is keeper for Draco, Leslie is keeper for Harry. Justin and Luna are beaters for Draco, Mandy and Theo are beaters for Harry. Ginny, Seamus, and Neville are chasers for Harry, Grace, Dean, and Hannah are chasers for Draco. There will no fighting or arguing, this game is nothing more than fun!" Without a word, the group took off, Draco pressing a kiss to her temple before he departed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry pull Dennis Creevey aside and she could only assume it was to ask him to keep score. Hermione instead turned her attention to her homework. Transfiguration was pressing, a two foot essay due in two days time. There was also History of Magic, another two foot essay due at the end of the week over the Victorian Era.

Two hours after she took her seat under the tree, Hermione cracked open her Herbology book. The project would take up the most amount of time, so rightfully so, Hermionee had finished her other assignments first. The herbology was important, however, and needed the time that was going to be devoted to it.

Hermione had just put her quill to paper, to begin on her Herbology project, when she'd heard a loud, shrill scream. Eyes flying from her parchment to the sky, what she saw sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

Grace, who had been playing chaser for Draco's team, was falling from her broom, back arcing back behind her gracefully. Everyone in the sky playing quidditch turned at her scream, but none of them were close enough to reach her in time to keep her from injury. Without a single thought as to her actions, Hermione whipped out her wand, pointing to the ground beneath Grace, and muttered an "arrest momentum". Even though Hemione had said the spell in time, Grace still hit the ground with a dull 'thwack', making Hermione think that she still had some major injuries.

Instantly, Hermione was on her feet and running towards the prone, motionless girl. By the time she reached Grace, Theo, Draco, Harry, and Mandy were gathered around her body. Hermione had undertaken a major study of healing before she and the boys had went on the run. While they were gone, Hermione could admit that she had used much of that training. When she reached the small group, she filed in the back of her brain that everyone was landing behind her and running up to the scene.

Pusing her way through the boys, Hermione dropped to her knees on the cold ground and took in the sight of her friend, broken and mangled. Theo was on his knees next to her, her head cradled in his lap. Without a thought, Hermione took her wand and scanned Grace with a basic diagnostic spell. The crowd gathering behind her waited in bated silence. When Hermione was finished, she heaved a deep sigh before speaking.

"Grace isn't good. Her leg and collarbone are broken, her rib has broken and punctured a lung. Her chest is filling up with blood and if we don't do something fast, she'll drown. Her skull is also cracked, her cerebrospinal fluid is beginning to leak out." Mandy and Hannah let out a soft sob and Leslie threw herself into Blaise's arms. Before anyone could say anything, Hermione pointed her wand at her friend's chest, muttering a spell to vanish the excess blood.

Grace began to breathe a little easier, but not near good enough to get in a full breath. Taking a chance, Hermione muttered a spell that she had seen in a random healing book, meant to heal torn muscles. The younger girl breathed a little easier but Hermione knew that she was far from completely healed. Snapping her head up to meet Theo's eyes, she gave him the most serious look she could.

"I've done what I can to keep her alive. Pick her up, be careful with her chest. She needs the hospital wing yesterday." This snapped Theo into action, making him scoop his girlfriend into his arms. Hermione scrambled to her feet, trying to follow after Theo but not quite able to move fast enough. A third of the way to the castle, Theo had to stop and allow her to catch up.

"'Mi, she isn't breathing too good again. Spell her again, please." Hermione obliged him and spoke the spell to clear away the excess blood, knowing that fixing her lung was futile in these circumstances. Hermione had to repeat this spell twice more before the group burst through the doors into the Hospital wing. Theo laid Grace down tenderly on the bed while Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey's office, yelling for her all the while. When the mediwitch appeared and saw the young girl on the bed, she flew into action while questioning at the same time.

"What happened to Miss Wensel?" Nobody seemed willing to answer the mediwitch so Hermione stepped forward.

"She fell off her broom playing quidditch. I put up a cushioning charm when I realized what was happening but she was only six feet or so when the ground when I did it. She still hit hard. I did a basic diagnostic spell on her and saw she's had a punctured lung. I did the spell that vanished away the blood and tried a spell I saw once that is supposed to mend muscle. It worked for a short time before she couldn't breathe again. I performed the vanishing spell three more times on the way here." Madam Pomfrey nodded absentmindedly, making Hermione wring her hands. The mediwitch began her work, spurring Hermione into action.

"Everyone out, give the woman some room. If you want to stay, feel free to get comfortable outside in the hallway. Theo, stay here and help Madam Pomfrey. Keep it together." The mediwitch threw her a thankful glance before going to work on the younger Hufflepuff.

Outside in the hall, the crowd that had gathered quickly dispensed. Only the best of Hermione's friends remained. The eight of them were aligned against the wall in a random order, all with worried looks on their faces. Blaise was the first to break the silence after at least thirty minutes.

"I know I'm not Theo, but thank you, 'Mi. Just in case Theo forgets to tell you. We all know you saved her life with that spell. It was very lucky that that happened with you there. Theo would have been devastated if he hadn't been able to save her." Hermione met his eyes and saw the sincerity there.

"You shouldn't thank me yet. Madam Pomfrey might not be able to save her. There's always a chance that she was cursed even though she was on a broom." Harry shook his head in place of Blaise.

"No, if she wasn't going to make it, Madam Pomfrey would have kicked Theo out and called for Grace's grandma. I suppose there's still a chance she won't make it, but Madam Pomfrey thinks she'll be able to save her."

Hermione settled on the ground between Blaise and Draco, leaning into Draco for warmth. It was in this moment that she realized she had abandoned her books outside to the elements. With a wave of her wand, Hermione summoned her schoolwork, waiting for it to fly down the hallway to meet her. After a few moments, her satchel with books arrived and Draco gave her a smile.

Hermione found herself wanting to drift off to sleep against her veela, her adrenaline subsiding and fatigue gripping her body is its clutches. Draco, of course, knew exactly what she was feeling and conjured a blanket for her to lay on. Hermione allowed him to guide her head down into his lap, then stretch out. Draco's hand rested in her curls, playing with one of the more stubborn ones. Hermione just relaxed against him and focused on his hand in her hair. It wasn't long at all when she felt herself let go completely and slip into sleep.

-O-

Draco stared down at his mate as she slept against him, his lap serving as pillow. He reflected on her actions while he pulled her silky curls through his fingers. Grace had been playing well, better than he had thought she would. The veela had not seen what happened to his teammate but had gathered from the whispers behind him that Finch-Fletchley had knocked a bludger in her direction right before she fell. It was enough to unseat her and send her hurtling to the ground.

Draco hated to think of what Grace would have looked like had Hermione not cast the cushioning charm at the last second. Granted, he didn't think it had done much for her, but it was better than smacking into the ground at full speed.

Hermione had been amazing. It had seemed as if she knew exactly what she was doing when she had thrown herself to the ground next to her friend. With a sickening realization, Draco realized that she probably had known exactly what she was doing. His mate had told him all the studies in healing she had done before going on the run with Harry and the Weasel. She hadn't been able to save her, but had been able to buy her enough time to get Grace to someone who could. It was moments like these that reminded Draco just what his mate was capable of.

Draco had no idea how long they sat lined up against the wall outside of the Hospital Wing. The word had seemed to spread, however, and more and more students were stopping by to check on how Grace was doing. Draco could only imagine it had been close to two hours when Theo came through the doors.

"Grace is fine now, thanks to 'Mi. She has to stay overnight for observation and to make sure she doesn't have any bad reactions to any of the potions." Draco stepped forward and clapped a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Then all is well. She's in good hands." Theo cracked a small smile before addressing them.

"It's dinner time so you should all go eat. I'm staying with Grace until curfew." Draco felt Hermione stand and move towards his friend.

"Why don't you go eat first? I'll stay with Grace until you get back." Draco couldn't help the frown that turned his mouth downwards as Theo considered her words.

"Alright, but I'll be quick. I'll have Draco come back with me to pick you up." Draco felt mild irritation at being told what he was going to do but let it slide. Much had happened in the last three hours. Hermione went on her toes and pressed a kiss to his chin, the only thing she could reach without him bending down.

"Thanks, Dray. I'll see you in a bit." Before Draco could say anything or even think about complaining, his mate had disappeared through the doors leading to the Hospital Wing. Draco heaved a sigh before he faced the rest of his friends.

"Well, you heard the boss. We're all to go to dinner and I will pick Her Highness up afterwards." It was silent for a moment before Neville, Blaise, and Harry all burst out into laughter. As Draco started to walk off, Harry yelled at him.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you willingly admitted Hermione Potter was your boss. Let alone call her Her Highness. The high altitudes must have affected your brain." Draco kept walking but smiled softly to himself. If his mate kept on like she did, he'd call her his queen for the rest of his life.

-O-

Hermione slid into the seat next to Grace's bed, a smile gracing her features at the knowledge that her friend would be fine. When Grace opened her eyes at the sound of Hermione sitting, she furrowed her brows slightly.

"Where's Theo? He told me he was going to stay with me til curfew." Hermione reached out and patted her hand.

"I told him to go eat dinner first, that I'd stay with you. You know they all jump when I tell them too, especially Draco and Harry. I doubt it will take him long to eat tonight." Grace gave her a smile.

"Thanks, I told him I'd be fine long enough for him to go eat but he refused." Hermione simply nodded.

"I want to thank you, Hermione, for what you did. I don't remember any of it but Theo told me why I was so lucky. I would have died if it hadn't been for you." Hermione gave her a small smile.

"You'd have done the same for me. I'm glad you're alright." Hermione noticed the girl was twisting her fingers together out of what appeared to be nervousness. A look of concern on her face, Hermione questioned her.

"What's wrong, Grace? Are you in pain? You're fidgeting something awful." All of a sudden, tears sprang to the Hufflepuff's eyes.

"Can I tell you something and you won't tell Draco?" Hermione reached out and clasped the girls hand.

"Of course you can. Your secret is safe with me." Grace brushed a lone tear off her cheek before she continued.

"I've spent all these months making sure that Theo was the one, that I really did love him and that it was real. I finally decided that my feelings were true. Last night, I had sex for the first time ever. It was amazing, 'Mi, Theo was so wonderful. Then afterwards, I told him I loved him and I could feel his whole body stiffen behind me. He was silent, not a word. I got up a few minutes later and left, my heart breaking in two, dreading this morning when I'd have to see him again. Then, he acted completely normal to me, like nothing had happened. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do." A few more tears spilled down her cheeks and Hermione moved to crawl into the bed next to her. Leaning against the girl, she tried to do her best to make her feel better.

"Grace, it's as plain as day he cares for you. Don't think he doesn't. He grew up with a Death Eater, you know first hand what they do for fun. I guarantee you, 'love' was not in his normal day to day activities like it was for you and I. Just give him a little time, I'm sure he'll come around." The younger girl leaned her head down on Hermione's shoulder.

"You don't think I should break up with him?" Hermione ran a hand down the girl's blond locks.

"No, I think you should give him time. Give him til the end of the year before you start thinking about that." With a last swipe across her face, Grace smiled thankfully.

"Thanks, 'Mi, you're the best." The girls sat in silence for another half hour before Hemione could feel Draco setting out on his way to retrieve her. Seeing that Grace had dozed off, she slipped out of the bed and made her way to the doors to wait for Draco and Theo. They didn't keep her waiting long, and when she saw Theo, she started in his direction. The intelligent Slytherin began backing up away from her when he saw the look in her eyes. With a wave of her wand, she silenced the immediate area around them and she began poking him in the chest as she spoke.

"What is wrong with you, Theo?! That girl loves you, gave you her virginity, and told you she loved you. All for you to not say a single word. She got up and left last night because she thought you didn't return the feeling, dreading having to see you this morning. Then you act like nothing you did happened. Do you even care that she just asked me if she should break up with you?" Theo was silent for a few moments before his expression turned to one of anger. Not caring that Draco was standing right there, he grabbed her hand and flung it away from his chest.

"I do care, but I don't see how its any of your business. I'd thank you to stay the fuck out of something that's between Grace and I. If we need your help, we'll let you know." The sneer on his face took her back for a second before she exploded in anger. Without a single thought, her hand made contact with Theo's cheek, leaving a bright red hand print in the shape of her tiny hand. Hermione's eyes were blazing and her chest was heaving as she answered him.

"It wasn't my business until Grace brought me into it. I'm trying to help you, you fucking idiot. You keep on like this, you'll lose her. Let me also point out, you wiggled your way into Draco and I's business and neither one of us asked you to be there. You told me I was nothing but a selfish user. All to get what you wanted without caring a single bit about how I felt or what I wanted. Now you have the gall to tell me it isn't my business? Hypocrite much? Don't worry, I'm firmly out of your business now, I won't be trying to help you anymore." Without even waiting for a response, Hermione turned on her heels and began to make her way to the kitchen. She thought for a second she heard Draco growl but seconds later, he was at her side.

Hermione stalked in silence the way to the kitchens, Draco letting her calm down. When she reached out to tickle the pair so they could enter, he finally reached out and put an arm around her waist.

The Head Girl greeted Kreacher and Winky warmly, simply asking for whatever they had on hand to take with her back to her rooms. The pair fussed over her and started off to prepare her a basket. When they had departed, Draco pressed his lips to the soft spot behind her ear.

"I think I got lucky when you hit me in third year. If you hit me like that, the welt would have been there for days." Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle and she leaned back into Draco. She wove her fingers with his, wrapped against her belly.

"You're terrible! I'm angry and rightly justified to be angry and you have to go and make me laugh!" Draco chuckled in her ear before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Thats what I'm good for, making you laugh. As long as it's not at my good looks. Now would you please care to tell me what that was about? I know you cast a silencing spell but I could still hear just a tiny bit. Not enough to make sense though." Hermione heaved a sigh for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

"Grace confided some information in me and I was trying to help Theo out. He was emotionally absent from a very important moment and she's thinking of breaking up with him. He got angry with me for being in their business. I told him he was a hypocrite after putting himself in the middle of ours on more than one occassion. Then I told him I was done helping him and left." Draco simply took in the information and nodded before letting it go.

"Well, let's get you up to the room so you can feed those babies." Hermione could only smile at him and be thankful he hadn't asked any more details.

Draco took the basket from Winky, Hermione thanked her profusely, and they made their way back to their common room. The two elves had prepared her grilled cheese with tomato soup, which Draco watched her eat in astonishment.

"That looks absolutely revolting." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"It's delicious. My mum used to make it for me when I was a kid and its still one of my favorutes. Try it." When Draco reluctantly took a bite, Hermione bit back the smile that wanted to spread across her face when she felt the pleasure that came across their bond. Draco, however, simply nodded.

"It's alright, I suppose." Hermione laughed to herself as she finished her food, then laughed outright when Draco finished what she couldn't. When the bowl was placed back in the basket, it disappeared back to the kitchen.

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into Draco's arms on the couch after she changed into a tank top to sleep in. He began reading her newest spell-making theory book to her, which she absolutely loved. However, she knew she wasn't going to last long once he had read one chapter.

Hermione placed her head in Draco's lap and played with a stray string from his boxers. When her eyes fluttered closed, Draco's hands in her hair, her last thought was in hoping she hadn't ruined the friendship between her veela and Theo.

A/N- Once again, I can only apologize for the delay in getting this to you. Thank you all for continuing to read it. Leave me your thoughts, I do love them so.

Love,

A


	30. Chapter 30

A/N-I can only apologize for this being a long time coming. I've had some major real life drama (restraining order against my husband) that really hasn't left me in the mood to write. However, I'm back. I don't want leave y'all hanging. Chapter 30, my the time has flown by! So excited to be getting further and further. I figure there will be 45ish chapters (give or take a few) so we're over halfway! I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and kept cheering me on. You guys are the best. Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and start this chapter, y'all didnt wanna hear me ramble ((:

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter and Co. I only own Grace Wensel and Leslie Pritchard.

Chapter 30

February 3, 1999

Hermione looked at her breakfast in a most-dejected manor. Her sickness in the mornings had lessened a bit, but only just a bit. This still meant that she felt sickly and wanted to vomit. She was just able to control it. Most days.

Today was one of the days where the control was decent. She still felt like hurling her guts up on the Slytherin table of the Great Hall but she's was able to hold it back in the interest of everyone involved. It took a great deal of determination, but people didn't call her the "brightest witch of her age" for nothing.

Hermione simply put her mind to more important things in her life than throwing her guts up and it seemed to stave off the urge. The meal had flown by while she was concentrating on the actions of her stomach, and before she realized, everyone was rising from the table, only three bites gone from her meal. Draco pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving in the direction of Transfiguration with Theo and Blaise. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall towards Charms.

Hermione let her mind drift towards what they may be facing in Charms. Professor Flitwick had told them that they would be working on the Patronus Charm. While widely known as a defensive charm, the spell was still a charm and would therefore be covered in Charms class. The tiny professor had professed not only the difficulty of the charm but the excitement with which he held for it. Nobody knew Hermione's patronus had changed except for Ginny. She was sincerely worried what Harry would say when he saw that the friendly, furry otter no longer gamboled forth to meet him, but instead a harpy that looked hellbent on killing its next meal.

As Harry led her into the classroom and to her seat, Hermione sighed. There was nothing she could do for the situation. It would come out and that was just what it was because failing at a charm just wasn't in her realm of possibilities. Hermione could only hope that members of the D.A. wouldn't remember the precise image her patronus had taken. There was nothing left to do but take out her parchment and quill, as well as her Charms book, when she took her seat next to Harry and Ginny.

Professor Flitwick began his lecture on the charm, giving clear and precise instructions on how to perform the spell. After a half hour, the half-goblin professor split them into pairs and bid them start practicing. Hermione and Harry were rarely partners in any class, as all the teachers knew how close their friendship was, but this time just had to be different. It was as if Professor Flitwick had known that she was reluctant to show Harry her patronus.

The class eagerly split into their pairs, most of them already able to produce a patronus thanks to Dumbledore's Army. One by one, the class watched as each person's companion burst forth from their wand. Luna's hare, Neville's lion, Ginny's horse, Padma's owl. Everyone grinned as each patronus was produced and Hermione could see Harry bursting with pride.

When it came to their turn, Harry raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her if she would like to go first. She shook her head and gestured for him to go ahead. Now very capable of non-verbal spells, Harry swished his wand and his giant silvery stag appeared. It walked around Hermione, sniffing her delicately before it began to fade. She gave him a smile before she raised her wand. The Gryffindor didn't utter a word as she swished her own wand. The angry harpy burst forth, wary eyes searching the crowd. Terry Boot took a step forward and the harpy shot a silvery fireball in his direction. The class was silent until Harry finally found words.

"When did your patronus change, 'Mi?" She knew everyone was straining to hear her answer. She only gave a slight shrug.

"I don't know. I noticed it a couple months ago but I'm not sure exactly when." Hermione could feel the eyes of everyone the room on her now. Even though she wanted to look at the floor, her pride demanded that she hold her head high. There was nothing wrong with her patronus and she rather fancied the idea of a harpy protecting her.

Hermione wasn't sure why she had worried about Harry's reaction so much because he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"I like the idea of that harpy protecting you. Not that your otter wasn't cute or anything, but this is far more fearsome." The class laughed at his words and Professor Flitwick broke in.

"How is it that every single student was able to produce a patronus the first time? I know it hasn't been covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts yet. Any ideas?" The look on the tiny professor's face let on that he knew something was going on. As a collective group, titters erupted. When nobody volunteered an answer, it was Neville who spoke up.

"When Umbridge was here, her classes were a sham. Hermione had the idea to start a secret club to learn defense and Harry taught it. Just about everyone in here was in Dumbledore's Army. Harry taught us all the patronus that year." Professor Flitwick swung his gaze to the 'Bravery and Brains'.

"When did you master this charm, Mr. Potter?" Harry cringed a little and Hermione couldn't help but tip the corners of her mouth upward just a tiny bit.

"Professor Lupin taught me in my third year. I taught everyone here in my fifth." Astonishment crossed the professor's features before he could school them. He was silent for a few moments before he turned to Hermiome.

"This club was all your idea, Miss Potter?" Hermione didn't like the look on the professor's face. She cringed inwardly as she answered.

"Mostly. It was my idea and Ron liked it. Together, we convinced Harry to teach." To her surprise, Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"To think, Miss Potter, you come across as an innocent little Gryffindor who hasn't a devious bone in her body." Hermione laughed inwardly. Her friends had made this point more than once in the past. She gave him a half smile.

"That's just the Slytherin subterfuge. We all have qualities of every house within us. My innate Slytherin qualities only decide to surface when something threatens those I love or my ability to learn." The half-goblin burst out in laughter, not even trying to school his face. The rest of his class followed suit. Harry pulled her into his side and gave her a side-hug. When everyone quieted, the professor spoke again.

"If I decided to sponsor a dueling club, Miss Potter, could I count on you to run it for me? With Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's help, of course." Hermione opened her mouth to instantly agree when she was cut off by Harry.

"She needs a little time to think about it, Professor. She's already busy with nine N.E.W.T. classes and Head Girl duties. I'm sure Hermione will get back to you in a couple of days." As he ended the sentence, he was grimacing because she had the skin on his side caught in a vicious pinch. Knowing Professor Flitwick didn't know what she was doing, she gave him a bright smile and nodded after Harry's words. Professor Flitwick gave an odd little jump and clap, indicating he was happy with the conversation and that it was over.

Ron, however, had seen exactly what she was doing to Harry's side and was laughing quietly with Seamus and Dean. When she finally released his skin, Harry rubbed at the pain immediately and shot her a dirty look before taking his seat. Professor Flitwick decided to dismiss them all early since none of them needed the class time to practice. Hermione instantly cornered Harry outside the door and into an alcove.

"Since when do you speak for me, Harry? Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you make my decisions for me." Harry sighed loudly, sounding almost like he was humoring her.

"If you ran this club, 'Mi, you would want to participate. If you ran this club, you would obsess over every minute detail and problem. You're pregnant. You don't need to be stressing and you sure as fuck don't need to be dueling. Do you want to hurt those babies growing inside you?" Hermione furrowed her brows for a few moments before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know I don't, but that still doesn't give you the right to answer for me. I am my own person and always will be." Harry put both his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I didn't answer for you, I told him you needed time to think. You were instantly going to say yes, then you'd feel guilty about backing out after someone talked sense into you. Me stepping in was supposed to alleviate stress to both of us. You still get to give the final answer but don't think I won't be telling Draco about this offer. Those are his children too and he deserves to have a say in things that affect them." Hermione didn't know if she wanted to be outraged because he had turned on her in half a second or amused by his vehement arguments. In the end, she chose amusement for the simple fact that being angry would take too much energy and she already tired. With a hint of a smile, she spoke.

"You have my word, brother dearest, that I will confer with Draco before I give a permanent decision." Harry smiled at her, a hint of victory in his grin.

"So, that's what winning an argument with you feels like?" Hermione shoved him in the stomach as she departed the privacy of the alcove.

"Dont get used to it, Potter!" As she walked twenty feet ahead of her brother, his laughter followed in her wake.

-O-

Draco was struggling to pay attention in Transfiguration. His mind kept wandering to the tiny amount of food his mate had consumed that morning at breakfast. He was almost to the point where he wanted her to go see Madam Pomfrey and get a potion for the nausea.

The easy dismissal from Transfiguration drew him out of his reverie. He gathered his book, parchments, ink, and quill and stuffed them in his bag so he could follow Theo and Blaise out to Ancient Runes. The trio made their way through the halls, weaving in and out of other studentss. It was once they were seated in the classroom that Draco paid attention to the whispers around him.

"Professor F. all but called her a Slytherin! I suppose if that's what it took to get asked to head up a special club, I could be alright with that." The other Ravenclaw, whose name escaped him at the moment, nodded her head sagely.

"Oh, I'd take an insult like that. I mean, I know Hermione Granger is nothing but a slag, but she is definetly the smartest witch since Ravenclaw herself. I wouldn't mind having that title." At this time, Draco knew that they were discussing something to do with his mate and it made his hackles rise. Leaning over, he tapped the girl on her shoulder. When she turned, he recognized her as Lisa Turpin. He recalled a couple nights with the girl, one spent in the Room of Requirement and the other in her friend Kasey Morton's bed.

The night in the Room of Requirement had actually only been a couple of hours. Mandy had flirted with him shamelessly when she knew he was technically dating Pansy. That fact had never stopped him from getting his good times from other girls and Pansy had never cared. He had shagged the Ravenclaw up against the wall and had to admit that the way she clenched around his cock had felt amazing. However, the snooty Ravenclaw couldn't hold a candle to his mate. None of the girls could. No matter how tight they had been, or how responsive, Hermione always felt better. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he decided to just ask what was going on.

"What are you saying about Hermione?" Lisa flipped her hair behind her shoulder and gave him a winning smile.

"Oh, she's your girlfriend and you don't know? That's so terrible of her to not tell you. She's been outed as the brains behind Dumbledore's Army. Professor Flitwick told the whole class that she was particularly Slytherin sometimes. He asked her to head a dueling club but Harry Potter stepped in. I'm sorry you thought you were getting an innocent Gryffindor. She's far from. I'm sorry she fooled you. If you need someone to talk to later..." Draco simply snorted at her insinuation and went back to Theo and Blaise. Before he could explain, Professor Baldwin began his lecture.

Draco took diligent notes, knowing that Hermione would want to look them over in anticipation for her own class the next day. He took careful note of the assignment for the day and began when the lecture ended. He knew that if he worked hard enough, he could have the translations finished by the end of the class period. This would leave him with more time to spend with his mate. When Professor Baldwin dismissed them, he was feeling pretty good about where he sat academically.

The three Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When they arrived, their Gryffindor counterparts had already arrived and they were beckoning the Slytherins with smiles on their faces. Draco could barely bite back the smile when he saw how the Slytherin table in general looked on in distaste at their behavior. Draco took a seat next to Hermione and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. She received him eagerly, opening her mouth at his insistence, letting him deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled away, breathless, he smirked at her

"So what's this I hear about you being a Slytherin in disguise?" His mate rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Nothing too exciting. I'm sure Harry has more of a story to tell than anyone since he'll be bearing the bruises." Draco raised his eyebrows at her words and turned towards Harry.

Once Harry had explained himself and the story that Draco wanted to hear, he couldn't hardly hold his laugh in. Howevver, judging from his mate's actions towards her brother, he felt that making fun of the situation would be an unwise move. Instead, he leaned over and kissed his mate's temple.

"How about we discuss the club later?" At her affirmative nod, Draco smiled and started in on his lunch. Happiness radiated from him when he saw his beloved eat half her meal before quitting. When the meal was over, Draco drew his mate into his arms and relished at how good she felt there, knowing she belonged there. He brushed his hand through her curls before speaking.

"Wait for me after Arithmancy. Stay in the classroom. You know how the Slytherins like to mess around with you after that class." She nodded into his chest and then reached up on her toes to kiss his chin. Draco gave her another smile as she walked off with Harry and Ginny.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise all began the long trek out to Professor Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. When Draco had been younger, he was thoroughly unimpressed with their professor as he had been a bigoted little prat. His father had never liked the man because of his giant blood. Looking back now, the Slytherin could only shake his head in disgust. To not like someone because they were a "halfbreed" while they themselves was considered a magical creature was as hypocritical as it got.

While Hagrid did indeed have a penchant for adopting ridiculously dangerous crearure (blast-ended skrewt, there are only a few creatures worse than that), Draco could now admit openly that the half-giant was extremely knowledgeable when it came to the creatures of the magical world. He could take it a step further and say that he respected the man and his knowledge. They would just never be friends like Harry and Hermione were with him.

When they reached his hut, Professor Hagrid was waiting for them and began the lesson with his usual light-hearted attitude. They would be studying unicorns more in-depth than they had in fifth year so the entire lesson was lecture. As class ended, the professor called out for them to summarize the lecture for the next class.

The Head Boy made his way back to the castle so he could go meet with Hermione after her Arithmancy class. He hated that he had to make her wait for him, but the other Slytherins rarely failed to make fun of her and torment her as she came out of class alone. Draco took all the correct turns, making his way to the sixth floor where the Arithmancy classroom was located. When he approached, rather than standing in the classroom, Hermione was in the hallway with Leslie, small smile on her face. When the younger girl saw him, her gaze darkened but she didn't turn away. When he finally reached his mate, he slipped an arm around her waist and noted the tension radiating off Leslie. Hermione leaned into him and smiled.

"Leslie wants me to go with her to the library for a bit before dinner. Not to mention, I really do need a book for Arithmancy. Would you mind walking us?" Draco was floored. Could she have finally accepted that she needed an escort for her safety? If so, he could only thank Merlin. Pressing a line of kisses down her throat, stopping just shy of her mark, he nodded his head.

"Of course, I'll walk you. Would you like me to come back and get you for dinner?" She shook her head.

"No, that's alright. The two of us can find our way. We really shouldn't be there too long." Draco smiled at her small play of independence and let her have it. He knew that Leslie wouldn't be much of a help if something happened to his mate, but just the fact that she would be there to witness the events would keep her attackers at bay.

When they reached the entrance to the library, Draco ushered them inside after a quick kiss to his mate's forehead before he made his way to find Blaise. Maybe he would know what the hell was wrong with his girlfriend.

-O-

Hermione took a seat at her favorite table, back in the restricted section. Before she could be drawn into a discussion with Leslie, she bolted off to find the book she needed for Arithmancy. She had checked it out many times before so she knew exactly where it was; it didn't take her long to locate it and return, placing it in her bag. Leslie hadn't moved while she had been gone and her gaze seemed far away and fixed on a point far behind Hermione's head. The Head Girl laid a cautious hand on the younger girls shoulder as she spoke.

"Les, what's wrong? The tension is just pouring off of you. A blind man could feel it. Talk to me." Leslie made a sound that sounded somewhat like a sniffle but Hermione couldn't be sure. She buried her face in her hands as she began.

"I started sleeping with Blaise two weeks ago. It's been amazing, 'Mi, it truly has. I mean, I know he's so good at it because he's practiced with every girl in school but I thought I was different." Hermione put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"I believe you are different, Les, he's never acted like this when he was running around with Daphne Greengrass. What brought this on?" Leslie let out what Hermione was now certain was a sniffle and started again.

"I came out of Ancient Runes at the same time he was heading that way. We usually see each other for a couple minutes but I couldn't find him today. I stopped in front of one of the alcoves and just happened to glance inside. Blaise was inside with a Hufflepuff girl, leaned over her. I'm not sure what he was doing to her but it looked like they were kissing. I couldn't see their faces so I can't be certain, but I know they were very close and they were very alone. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel. A mix between hurt and wanting to hex him right now is where I'm leaning towards."

Hermione was astounded. She had been certain that Blaise truly cared about Leslie. She felt a certain sense of deja vu; not exactly the same situation, but it felt just like her discussion with Grace and her talk with Theo. That fiasco had blown up but it had eventually repaired itself. Hermione had no idea what was ever said between the couple about their situation. She did know that the two days that followed Hermione and Theo's confrontation had been fraught with tension. In the end, Theo had came to her after Astronomy and apologized for everything. After listening to him ramble his apology on for almost ten minutes, she put her hand over his mouth, told her she accepted his apology, and demanded he give her a hug. When he looked distinctly uncomfortable at the notion, she had laughed and reminded him that Gryffindors were huggers. Now, it seemed like she was going to be put in the same place again, as much as she didn't want to be. However, she couldn't stand to see her friend suffer. Hermione leaned forward and brushed the hair off Leslie's face.

"How about I speak with Blaise? Tell him you need to speak to him about the situation." The younger girl looked up at her with gratitude in her eyes, nodding her head.

"I'm skipping dinner. I can't be near him without saying something. Will you tell him to meet me out by the lake when he's done eating?" Hermione nodded and gave the girl a smile. The pair stood and began to make their way to the Great Hall. When they reached the doors, Hermione made her way in while Leslie turned to head towards the Entrance Hall.

Hermione could admit to herself (but never anyone else) that walking across the Great Hall made her feel very vulnerable. It had been quite awhile since she had gone anywhere alone. Refusing to show weakness, though, she raised her chin and headed towards the Slytherin table where her friends were waiting for her. Halfway there, Hermione stumbled but managed to keep her feet. Instantly, she knew someone had thrown a tripping jinx her way. Without reaction, she continued on until she found her seat between Draco and Harry.

Harry leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head without any interruption to his conversation about the star quidditch team with Theo, Grace, and Ginny. She gave a small smile at his enthusiasm before turning to watch her veela pile food on her plate. Hermione could only shake her head at the massive amount he gave her; she knew he was worried about her lack of appetite.

Hermione began to slowly eat the bangers and mash she was served. Draco continued on with his conversation with Blaise, but she knew he was watching out of the corner of his eye. When she felt like she couldn't eat another bite, she felt Blaise's eyes on her.

"Is Leslie not going to eat tonight?" Hermione took out her wand and gave it a quick wave, making sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Draco and Blaise both widened their eyes slightly and looked at her with open curiousity.

"No, she isn't. She didn't think she could see you and not say something. She asked that I ask you to meet her at the Black Lake when you were finished eating." Blaise's eyes narrowed her way at her words.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with her?" Hermione shook her head slightly.

"I don't want to get in the middle of it. You're both my friends and I made that mistake with Theo and Grace." Blaise waved his hand dismissively.

"That all happened because Grace spoke with you and Theo got defensive and became a prat. He told me all about it. I love Leslie, I want all the help I can get in keeping her." Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and began to nibble it as she thought about situation. Leslie hadn't asked her not to say anything, Merlin, Leslie had wanted her help. Looking to Blaise, she rubbed a hand down her face.

"Since she didn't tell me not to tell you...She saw you with a Hufflepuff girl in an alcove outside of Ancient Runes. She said it looked like you were kissing but she wasn't sure. Leslie is convinced you're already tired of her and you've reverted back to your old ways." Draco burst out in laughter but Blaise had a panicked look on his face.

"She's telling the truth, 'Mi, she did see me in an alcove with another girl. Not to mess around though. Merlin, why would she think that? I was asking Cindy if she would pick up Leslie's Valentine's present from Hogsmeade so it would stay a surprise. Cindy has been one of the girls who never fell to their knees at my feet, In fact, I'm pretty sure she plays for the other team. I just knew that if I went, Leslie would suspect. Now I have to ruin the surprise." Hermione chuckled quietly.

"Well, it seems as though my work is done here then. Go ruin the surprise and let her know just how much you were thinking of her." Blaise went to his feet with a grace Hermione could only be jealous of before kissing her cheek as he left.

"Thanks, 'Mi, you're a lifesaver." In another few seconds, the Slytherin was gone. Draco gave her a smile and leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"Next time, he'll be a little more discreet when going behind Leslie's back for gifts." Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he brushed her mark, making her sigh breathlessly.

"Do you know what he's getting for her?" Draco gave her mark the tiniest lick, sending electricity through all her veins, before pulling away.

"He ordered her a diamond bracelet the last time we all went to Hogsmeade. He was just sending Cindy to pick it up. He had told Leslie he ordered something for his mother's birthday and was having it owled to her." Hermione laughed quietly at the level of deception going into this gift. She was happy that Blaise had found someone he cared about. Draco drew her out of her reverie by tugging on her hand.

"Come on, Angel, let's go back to our rooms." She nodded at him with a smile before turning to bid the rest of her friends goodbye. They were met with waves and "good nights" from everyone and Hermione allowed herself to be pulled towards the door. Draco led her through the halls, up certain stairs, and down the right corridors until they reached their dorm on the fifth floor. Draco murmured the password and the door swung open. Before Hermione could say a word about homework, Draco kissed the side of her neck.

"Go put on one of those tiny little tank tops you sleep in. No shorts. I love how your arse looks in silk, satin, and lace." Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck so she turned quickly to do as she was bid. Once in her room, she stripped off her uniform, leaving only her leaf green lace panties. She indeed only put on a camisole, meeting the waistband of her panties. Barely.

When she emerged, Draco was nowhere to be found. Hermione assumed he was in his room changing so she headed in that direction. She had only been in his room a handful of times and she wondered why they never slept in there. They always ended up in her room. Stepping in with a small knock, she was met with her veela in only his boxers, causing her to smile. Draco began to shuffle her towards the door, making her ask the question she had wondered about.

"Why do we never sleep in here, Dray? Why are we always in my room? " Hermione felt him stiffen slightly at her question and she wondered what she had done wrong. Before he spoke, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

"I slept with three other girls in this room, in this bed. You're not one of a crowd to me and I would never try to take you somewhere I had had another girl. You're too precious to me. You deserve better than that. Not to mention being completely surrounded by your scent makes me sleep better." Hermione stilled in his arms and considered his words. Did she want to make love with him where he had been with three other girls? Could she keep her mind from going in that direction while laying on his bed? She really didn't know but she was thankful he was honest. Maybe someday, but not tonight.

Draco, sensing her decision through her emotions, kissed her neck again and led her out of his room. He didn't stop in the common room which is what she expected. Draco led her directly to her room before he pulled her into his arms again.

When he lowered his lips to her neck again, she was somewhat expecting it. However, the sensations that flooded her still took her breath away. As he langorously licked her mark, his hands wandered down to grip her backside firmly in his hands. Hermione could press herself more firmly into his chest while he kneaded and rubbed the firm muscle, melting her insides.

When Hermione was just on the verge of glorious release, Draco pulled away and pulled her panties off, followed quickly by her top. In retaliation, she shoved his boxers to his feet and dropped to her knees in front of him. Before he could speak, she had his cock in her mouth, her hand working the length she just couldn't swallow.

Hermione used her tongue liberally as she took him in her mouth again and again. His fingers buried in her curls and he began to fuck her mouth. When she began sucking as hard as she could, Draco let out a strangled moan and let himself go. Hot jets of fluid filled her mouth, which she was quick to swallow down. She would never be able to say she liked the taste, but she certainly didn't hate it. With one last kiss to the head of his cock, she began to stand but quickly found herself on her back in the bed.

Draco didn't gives her half a second to spread her legs as wide as she could and buried his face in the apex of her thighs. Her fingers instantly curled in his hair when his tongue plunged deep inside her, tasting her intimately. Hermione could only whimper at his refusal to put her nub in his mouth. Without him realizing it, she snaked her hand down and began to play with herself, gasping softly at the sensations their dual assault caused.

Hermione could feel Draco become even more excited when he realized what her hands were doing. However, when she felt pressure at her back entrance, she seized up and pulled his face up to met hers.

"What are you doing?" Draco gave her a tiny lick on her pleasure pearl, making her gasp softly.

"Just trust me, Angel. It won't hurt, I promise. You have to relax though." Hermione was still unsure, but nodded. She did trust him and he would never hurt her.

His tongue replaced her fingers, laving attention to her nub. Two fingers plunged inside her and her gasp was loud. Hermione couldn't help but to buck up into his face. She heard him mutter something and then found that she couldn't lift her hips from the bed. She could barely find a second to care when he continued his assault on her lower half.

Draco slipped a third finger inside her, making her moan loudly. She felt his finger at her back entrance again, but this time she couldn't find it in herself to care. What he was doing to her felt so good, she could only concentrate on the pleasure. When his finger breached her entrance, it felt uncomfortable for a mere five seconds. The pleasure she was now receiving due to his rogue finger combined with his mouth and other fingers was making the world hazy.

Hermione felt so full and so amazing that she couldn't have kept her orgasm quiet if she had wanted to. Her world imploded and she only saw stars. Draco continued his assault, drawing out her pleasure for as long as he could. When she finally finished, she felt him remove his fingers from her and she felt a soft lick at her entrace. Before she realized what was happening, Draco was lapping up her liquid desire and she could feel herself beginning to climb the ladder to ecstacy again.

Hermione could only whimper when he again stopped his ministrations and flipped her over onto her belly. With one flex of his arm, her hips were lifted in the air and Draco had plunged himself into her hot, wet, depths. Even with her face buried in the duvet of her bed, Hermione knew that Draco could hear her gasps of pleasure.

He drove into her at a relentless pace, and she could only push back against him, begging him to take her harder. Draco acquiesced her demands and was pounding into her. She knew he was hitting that spot inside her that turned her to jelly and there was nothing she could do to stave off the orgasm that was approaching at the speed of light. His finger once again breached her back entrance, but this time, Hermione found herself welcoming it.

Draco usually leaned over her while taking her from behind so he could bite her neck but he didn't this time. When her world exploded again, when her muscles clenched down around his cock,, Hermione felt a hand slap her arse. It was painful and she was sure it would leave a red mark and sting like the devil, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her pleasure was multiplied and her throat felt hoarse from her moans.

A second wave of pleasure washed over her as Draco fell over the edge into his own pleasure. She could only be grateful that she didn't feel the full effect of his orgasms. If she did, she would probably have passed out.

Draco eased out of her and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his handprint. With a quick word and wave of his hand, the mark was gone, as well as the pain. Hermione could only lay bonelessly on her bed and revel in the bliss that had overtaken her. No words were spoken between them, though she was sure they would speak about his roaming hand eventually. Draco pulled her against her chest and it took only a few moments before she fell into a sated sleep.

A/N- Not my best work, y'all, but I'm determined to keep going! Thanks again for hanging with me...leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- I'm hoping this chapter is a little more timely than the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, I'm not making a knut. Only in my wettest dreams.

Chapter 31

February 14, 1998

Hermione was headed towards the Hospital Wing, arms linked with Luna. Without realizing when Hermione's next checkup with Madam Pomfrey was, Harry had called a practice for the star quidditch teaam. When she had pointed out Draco would miss it, Harry had instantly volunteered to cancel it, but Hermione had refused. If they wanted a chance to beat out Bulgaria's national team, they needed the practice.

Luna was chattering on about her plans to go on a trip after graduation to find one of the random creatures she believed in. As much as Hermione wanted to shake her friend into reality some days, Hermione had grown much more accepting of others since her fifth year. She now just accepted that these creatures were definetly a part of Luna's life and she wanted Luna in her life, so all was well.

Her chatter came to a close when the reached the door and Luna smiled brightly as she released Hermione's arm.

"Have fun and good luck. I'll be waiting out here for you when you're finished." Hermione gave her a strange look.

"You can come in with me, Luna. I wouldn't ask you to wait out here for me." Luna gave her a serene smile.

"Oh no, you and Madam Pomfrey have some things to discuss." Hermione frowned a little at her words, but entered the Hospital Wing alone. Madam Pomfrey turned at the sound of the door closing and greeted the Head Girl with a smile.

"Come in, come in, Miss Potter. I'm so glad to see you. Still don't look at all pregnant. That won't last for long." Hermione ducked her head but nodded at the same time. Madam Pomfrey gestured for her to lay on the bed and lift her shirt. When she had complied, Madam Pomfrey began waving her wand over Hermione's belly. The babies appeared before her and she could hear the heartbeats in the quiet of the Wing. Hermione remained quiet and listened to the heartbeats as Madam Pomfrey cast her spells.

Hermionee knew that Draco was able to feel their children. He could sense their heartbeats and was connected with them on a level Hermione didn't understand. She couldn't lie to herself; she was jealous that he had a connection with their babies and she didn't. Hermione wondered if this meant that they were veela as well. All she could do was enjoy the connection she would have with them when they kicked and rolled inside of her. Draco could never experience that and she should be happy with what each of them had. Madam Pomfrey broke into her inner musings with a pat to her belly.

"Your babies are as healthy as ever. It's still too early for me to know their gender but their heart rate is normal. You've lost weight since last time, which I'm going to attribute to morning sickness. Is it getting any better?" Hermione nodded.

"It was terrible up until three or four days ago. Then, it just disappeared. I don't think I've ever been so happy." Madam Pomfrey gave her an understand in smile.

"I'm glad. Your body is about to go through many changes and continued morning sickness doesn't make it any better." Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Actually, I know I'm having a boy and girl." Madam Pomfrey looked startled for a moment before she spoke.

"How are you aware, Miss Potter? You aren't able to tell any earlier with any kind of mediwizardry spell." Hermione almost felt like there was a small accusation of using dark magic in her statement, but she decided not to pursue it.

"Draco told me. He can sense the babies and he knows their gender." Hermione could see the question in her eyes so she volunteered the information.

"I finally accepted him and when I did, his bond with me strengthened, making him able to sense the babies." Awe came over the mediwitch's face and took a few moments before she spoke.

"That's amazing. I never would have imagined it possible. Not dark at all." Hermione chuckled low at the witch's astonishment. At this sound, Madam Pomfrey seemed to come back to herself.

"How are feeling about your decision to accept Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione heaved a deep sigh and decided that Luna had been right. Conversation, indeed.

"As far as our relationship, I don't regret it. He doesn't talk to me about anything though. Not his childhood, not the war. I've talked to him for hours about everything, pouring out secrets I swore I'd never tell a soul, and it feels like he doesn't trust me with the information. But I know I'll get over it. Our children are more important." Madam Pomfrey reached out and ran her hand down the length of Hermione's hair in a move that reminded her of Draco.

"Don't give up on him, Miss Potter. He's a strong young man who was led astray by those who were supposed to care the most for him. Trust me, care they did not. As many times as he'd had to visit me proved that. Never named the culprit though."

Hermione just soaked in this information. Was Madam Pomfrey saying that she had healed Draco in the past? It sounded like many times from her words. Had his father harmed him, is that why he never named an attacker? Draco had been the first one to snitch on someone in his younger days; he would have to have a good reason to keep that information to himself. This thought saddened her beyond belief. She wished above everything he would just talk to her! Madam Pomfrey once again pulled her out of her reverie.

"Have you and Mr. Malfoy decided what you will do when you begin to show? A low-level concealment charm will work for a few months, but it won't last forever. You'll never make it under the charm until graduation." Hermione nodded her understanding.

"We realize we'll have to come clean about it eventually. We're going to try to wait for as long as possible though. Neither one of us need the added stress of the ridicule and rumors." Madam Pomfrey looked at her with understanding eyes.

"If you ever need someone to speak to about all this, I am always available." Hermione leaned forward and gave the mediwitch an impulsive hug. She seemed startled at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around the young Gryffindor. When she pulled away, the mediwitch's eyes were shining.

"Now, you will be graduated by the time you have your children. Are you wanting to give birth here with me or do you want to transfer to St. Mungo's when you graduuate?" Hermione gave her a bright smile.

"I want to stay with you and have them here. I would never be comfortable at St. Mungo's with everyone staring at the both of us for our epic parts in the war." Madam Pomfrey chuckled at her words and nodded.

"I can understand that. Not to mention I'm excited to bring life into this world where so many have been lost. I want joy in my Wing again." Hermione found she didn't have the words to give the mediwitch but she hoped her wet eyes and bright smile portrayed her happiness. As Hermione pulled her shirt down and sat up in the bed, Madam Pomfrey handed her a slip of parchment.

"Your next appointment. Let's hope I don't see you for any other reason before then. Keep the visits happy." Hermione couldn't resist hugging her again before she left.

When she left the quiet of the Hospital Wing, she found Luna stretched out against the wall, reading the latest edition of The Quibbler. It was upside down, as always, but the specterspecs were nowhere in evidence. When Luna realized Hermione had emerged, she vanished paper and stood, threading her arms with the Head Girl's again.

"Have a nice chat with Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione smiled at Luna and nodded.

"Yes, actually, I did. How did you know we were going to talk?" Luna gave her her usual serene smile.

"You are the first person to ever outright ask me that, Hermione. Everyone just assumes I'm barmy and ignores what I say. Since you took the time to ask, I will give you an honest answer." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"My mother was a Seer, just as her mother before her. She used to tell me the most wonderful stories about how she was able to predict things and how they were always right. She always said we must keep the information quiet because people would search the world over for a true Seer. I was a completely normal little girl until my mum passed. When she left the Earthly plane, her gifts passed to me. I know that sounds unbelievable at best and crazy at worst, but it's true. I don't always get feelings or visions about things. Honestly, it's usually the little things I See. I just knew that I would be staying outside because you would have a serious conversation with Madam Pomfrey." Hermione was silent for a long while after Luna's confession. When she spoke, there was a little bit of awe in her voice.

"That's actually pretty amazing, Luna. It's like you always have a piece of your mum with you. Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I won't tell a soul, I promise." Luna squeezed her arm back tighter in response.

"I know you won't. That's why I told you. I trust you with my life, 'Mi." Hermione could tell her hormones were messing with her because she was close to tears.

It seemed that Luna didn't require anymore conversation since she turned forward and began propelling the pair out to the grounds. There was a quidditch match that day between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and they had agreed to meet up with their friends on the grounds beforehand. The star team had to relinquish the pitch in the name of school entertainment, which they grumbled about, but Hermione knew they really didn't mind. As much as they all loved playing, they fully enjoyed watching too.

Hermione's mind drifted to her gift for Draco. She wasn't even sure if he remembered that it was Valentine's Day. The Headmistress didn't believe in lurid pink decorations in the Hall or throwing a ball or sending valentines. If Draco remembered, it was because he made it a point to or someone reminded him. Not that Hermione believed in Valentine's Day. She was actually in firm belief that you should show the person you love your affection for them year-round, but she was still a girl. She didn't need grand gestures from the one she loved. Just a tiny reminder, like flowers or a few sweet words. She really hoped he would like his gift. It wasn't much, but it was heartfelt. Hermione was jerked out of her reverie, once again, by harsh words. When she turned, she saw Pansy and Astoria behind them. Pansy's lips were curled into a sneer.

"I think you should visit the Hosptial Wing again, Mudblood. You've lost quite a bit of weight and we all know Drakey doesn't like his girls to be skin and bones. You wouldn't want him to stray, would you?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy's lame attempt to be hurtful. When she spoke, Hermione's tone was disdainful.

"Don't you worry about me, Parkinson. Draco thinks I'm just fine the way I am. I suppose if I get too skinny and he strays, he'll have to hunt for a girl from another house. None of you Slytherin girls seem to know how to eat a proper meal." Luna chuckled at Hermione's words and they turned to leave. However, Astoria hadn't put her two sense in yet.

"Oh, he'll come back to Slytherin girls. He liked us all well enough for years. He'll come back because he knows we're good." Hermione laughed outright at her words, and the fact that she wanted to laugh made her feel great. These two no longer made her feel threatened.

"Oh, its apparent he liked how the Slytherin girls dished it out. He fucked you all and left you for years, and then gave a Gryffindor prude his devotion and love. We must have a different definition of 'good'." Luna laughed outright now and the two Slytherins were quiet. Without giving them a chance to speak again, the two friends began heading in the direction of the pitch again.

All their other friends were waiting patiently at the entrance to the stands. It was obvious that Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ginny were freshly showered from their practice. Neville was the first one to notice the two girls making their way to meet with them. Draco met her halfway between their locations, lifting her up in a hug. When he set her down, he gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that you felt a few minutes ago? Triumph, happiness? What happened?" Hermione related their run-in with the two Slytherin girls, taking great pride in her comebacks. When she was finished, Draco grinned at her.

"I'm glad you finally put the two of them in their place. You could weigh next to nothing and I'd still love you." Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I know. That's why it felt so good to say that to them. I believed it." Draco didn't say anything, just simply kissed her soundly in front of all the students making their way to find seats. Harry clearing his voice pulled them back to reality.

"Where does everyone want to sit? Once we're seated, you two can continue your extracurricular activities." Hermione felt a blush tint her cheeks pink but Draco simply waved it off. Blaise was the one to answer.

"I think we should stay away fron Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, unless Luna or Grace want to sit there. Slytherin and Gryffindor will both make comments to us so I really don't think it matters where we all sit." Grace and Luna both shook their heads to sitting with their own house. Hermione had known Luna would decline. She hadn't sat with her own house in years. Draco was the next to speak and it honestly surprised Hermione what came out of his mouth.

"I think we should sit with Gryffindor. I think whoever attacked 'Mi was from Slytherin, call it a hunch, and she would be safer amongst people who don't use the Cruciatus." Everyone muttered their agreement and made their way to the red and gold banners.

The large group of friends found seats halfway up the stands. They all fell into seats and Hermione found herself in the middle of a circle, which reminded her of a conversation held awhile ago. Hermione could only hope that nothing went wrong this time around.

-O-

Draco was happy to see all their friends falling in around his mate, to keep her safe from those that would do her harm. It warmed his heart to know that their group of friends cared enough about her to go out of their way to keep her safe. He had never doubted Harry, Ginny, Luna, or Neville. Their friendship had been strong for years. When Theo, Blaise, Grace, and Leslie fell in with the others though, he was happy.

Inwardly, he wished that he had had a group of friends like this throughout his school years. Sure, he, Theo, and Blaise were very close but they could never display the level of friendship that the others did. Lucius and Theodore would have tortured their sons for being weak and wanting friends. There was no such thing as friends, only allies. It was all a game in their world and Draco had certainly tired of it.

Sometimes the level of friendship the others had scared him. It was so intimate and close that he knew for sure everyone would discover what he really was, or what he had been. Yes, he was sure they suspected, but they didn't KNOW. Theo and Blaise were uncomfortable at times as well. Neither had grown up in demonstrative homes or with loving families. Theo had proved that the night he hadn't returned Grace's profession of love. Draco knew without a doubt he loved the cheery girl, would die for her in a heartbeat, but when it came to speaking about it, he was clueless. If there was one thing Theo hated being, it was clueless.

Draco had had words with Theo about how he had treated his mate and the things he had said to her. Hermione had been doing nothing different than what Theo had done to them. In fact, he gave Hermione more leeway since Grace had brought her into the situation, whereas he and his mate had not. Draco had learned that Theo had went to Grace that night and confessed his love, his lack of experience in that area, and how insecure it made him feel. She had cried happy tears and all was well in the end.

It had simply taken two days for Theo to swallow his pride and apologize to Hermione. Draco also knew that he had been shocked silent when Hermione had simply accepted his apology, hugged him, and moved on. Being the consummate Slytherin himself, he still waited for the loyal Gryffindors to demand something in return for their forgiveness. It would have been what a Slytherin would do. However, the fact that his mate never demanded anything when forgiving him only made him love her Gryffindor nature even more.

Draco pulled out of his thoughts and noticed his mate shivering in the cold February air. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side so she could enjoy his body heat. Without a word, she leaned up and kissed his collarbone, just a random and innocent show of affection that he never got enough of. Once she had settled her head against his chest, he asked the question he had wanted to ask since he had seen her.

"How did the appointment go? As far as I can tell both our little snakes are safe and sound, but what's the official opinion?" He faked losing all his breath when she hit him in the belly. Concern flooded her gaze when she thought that she had really hurt him. The apology was right on her lips when he pulled out of his acting and settled her close against him again. When she realized he had been faking it, she hit him again.

"They won't be snakes. They'll be lions, of course. After their brilliant mother." Draco could only laugh at her haughy tone before he kissed the top of her head.

"I honestly couldn't give a fig about what house they end up in. Well, maybe Hufflepuff, but there's no chance of that." She pinched him playfully again before she answered.

"You're completely right. Madam Pomfrey told me they're as healthy as can be. She did ask me if I wanted to deliver here or St. Mungo's, even though we'll have graduated already. I know I didn't talk it over with you and I'm sorry. I told her I want to deliver here, away from the people that will stare at us for our roles in the war and because of the horrid articles that they've written about us." Draco ran his fingers through her curls as he spoke.

"Angel, you're the one that will have to give birth to them. If you're more comfortable with Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts it is. Besides, how many children will be able to say that they were born at Hogwarts?" She laughed into his chest and ran her hand up his abdomen under his cloak.

"Madam Pomfrey said she was happy about us having them here. She wants to bring life into the world instead of seeing others leave it. She wants the Hospital Wing to be a happy place again." Draco laid his cheek on the top of her head as he spoke.

"Well, I guess for her sake, it's a good thing you ended up pregnant and agreeing to deliver here." She hit him in the belly again and he only laughed.

"I told her about your connection with the babies and their gender. She was pretty surprised to say the least, and was happy I finally accepted you." Draco just hummed his assent while he fought the urge to purr as her hands rubbed his ribcage.

It was only a few minutes later that Dennis Creevey's voice became loud enough for the whole pitch to hear him. He was announcing all the players of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, announcing the start of the match.

Draco watched avidly as the match occurred, especially paying attention to the members of the star team that were playing. They had definetly improved their techniques in the time that they had all practiced together. They were quite comical going up against each other in a match. It made him wonder how he and Harry would fare seeking against each other in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match at the end of the year.

The group of friends watched the match for two hours before the Hufflepuff seeker finally spotted the snitch. Draco felt the familiar excitement he got when the snitch came into sight and he held his mate closer to him. The last time she'd been hurt at a match it had been because he was distracted by the match and she hadn't been close. Not that she seemed to mind, she was holding him just as close as well.

The match ended when the Hufflepuff seeker, Wyatt something or other caught the snitch in an unimpressive move. The Ravenclaw seeker had seemed to have eyes that were tearing up and he had lagged behind, giving an easy shot for Hufflepuff. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry looked disappointed at the boring win as well.

The group waited in the stands for the crowd to thin out some and Draco was surprised to note that Luna didn't seem to care a bit that her house had just lost. When he softly asked Hermione why she held her house in complete disregard, she turned angry eyes on him.

"Her entire house is horrid to her. They steal her things and hide them from her, all year long. She has to go search for her things at the end of every year. That poor girl has gone without shoes before because they've hidden them. She had never had a friend before fifth year when she met Harry and Ginny. Everyone just makes fun of her and call her Loony. Being from a fairly loyal house, it just makes me sick. She's kind of become an honorary Gryffindor since then. She sits with us at all the matches, sometimes she would join us at our table. Even you Slytherins are a loyal bunch. There is none of that in Ravenclaw." Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well, now when I see and hear that shite, I know exactly who to curse." She gave him a slight smile before kissing his chest. Draco felt somewhat guilty though. He had been one of the worst to tease the girl but hadn't realized the extent her own house had gone to alienate her. Slytherins didn't have friends, but they had the backs of those in their house. Now knowing how horrible Luna had been treated, Draco vowed to himself to help watch over her. He was sure that Neville took good care of her but another person could never hurt.

When most of the spectators had departed for the locker rooms or the Great Hall, Draco and all his friends rose and began to make their way towards the castle. Draco could only smile at his mate when she took his hand and began swinging their arms like he was sure she had done when she was six years old. In his mind, he couldn't figure out how his mate's parents had raised such a wonderful woman and then turned into the people that could and would turn their backs on their only daughter who had saved their lives.

He was drug out of his thoughts (this had happened quite a few times today) by his mate tugging on his hand.

"After we eat dinner in the Great Hall, can we go back to our room? I have a gift for you." He pulled her into his chest and nibbled on her ear.

"If we were going to the Great Hall, that might happen. However, I have made other arrangements for our evening." Her eyes shone in astonishment and anticipation.

"I didn't think you had remembered it was Valentine's Day. I don't expect anything big, I actually think it's kind of a sham holiday, but I still wanted to get you something." He chuckled low in her ear and he felt her shiver against him.

"Like I would miss a holiday where I get to spend money on you." She picked up her head and gave him a reproving look.

"You better not have spent a fortune on me, Draco Malfoy! I don't want your money, nor do I need it. I just want you." Draco could only admire the fire in her eyes as she chastised him for spending money on her. This was the girl he had fallen in love with years ago, the girl that had been part of the reason he'd changed his whole outlook on blood superiority.

With a quick goodbye to their friends, he led her up the steps, dodging the trick stairs, to come to a stop in front of their common room. Draco murmured the password before he had a whispered conversation with the founders, asking them to not let anyone bother them unless it was an emergency. When the pair finally made their way through the portrait hole, Hermione let out a gasp.

Draco had convinced Winky to come to their room while they were at the match and set up the room. There were candles everywhere, the light flickering against the shadows in the dark room. There was a tray of food covered on the table and Draco knew that there was strawberries, chocolate, fruits and cheese under the cover. Even though alcohol didn't affect babies quite the same way in the wizarding world, he had left out the champagne, knowing Hermione would have the muggle outlook on drinking during pregnancy.

Ever the aristocratic pureblood, Draco came up behind his mate and took her cloak from her shoulders. As he bared the skin of her collarbone, he pressed soft kisses down her neck to stop at the prominent bone. After her cloak was hung up, alongside his own, he led her to the couch where he gently pushed her to sit down. He accioed a small gift wrapped in bright blue and put it in her hands.

"I want to do gifts first. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you open it." She gave him a smile before she accioed her own gift for him, wrapped in silver. Draco gestured for her to go first and she began to gingerly open each corner with care. When each end had been opened, Hermione carefully tore the paper away to reveal a jewelry box colored in emerald green. Her eyes flew to his, horror on her face.

"I can already tell you spent too much money. I didn't spend near the ampunt that this cost, it wouldn't be proper for me to accept it." Draco smiled indulgently at her as he spoke.

"Angel, I don't care how much you spent. It will mean the world to me simply because you gave it to me and you didn't worry about the pricetag. Now, I'll be completely honest and tell you I didn't spend a knut on your gift. Now please open it. I want to see it against your beautiful skin." His mate nibbled her bottom lip in silence before she turned back to the jewelry box. When she opened it, her eyes widened at the sight.

Inside the green box lay a silver chain, as delicate as he knew Hermione had ever seen, with the Malfoy family crest nestled in an infinity sign. The infinity sign was encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, making the whole necklace glow. Hermione's hand covered her mouth in surprise, making Draco grin. She turned her surprised face to meet his.

"Is this what I think it is?" Draco met her eyes, his now serious.

"Yes, that's the famous Malfoy necklace. It has adorned the neck of Malfoy wives for centuries. I know you aren't my wife, but you will be. I feel our bond right now if far more tangible and real than wedding vows, but I would never deprive you of a wedding. This necklace will show the world exactly how I feel for you and put fear in those who would harm you. Will you wear it?" Not even aware of what was going to happen, Hermione threw herself into his arms, wetting his neck with tears. Draco was instantly fearful he had went too far.

"I'm sorry, Angel, you don't have to wear it. I promise I take no offense. Please don't cry!" His mate laughed shakily into his neck. When she spoke it was soft.

"Stupid, amazing, man. Of course I want to wear it. I've pledged my life to you, this is just a symbol of that pledge." Draco felt his heart swell at her words. He reached down to take it from her hands when she spoke again.

"Are you sure it's safe? I'm a mudblood and I wouldn't put it past your family to curse any mudblood who dared wear this necklace." Draco pulled her face up to meet his again.

"You aren't a mudblood. Your blood is no different than mine, I've seen it more than once." He reached for her left arm and brought her scar to his lips. After he had kissed every letter that had been carved in her skin, he lowered it to meet her wet gaze.

"You're very smart. It was indeed cursed, as is much off the heirloom jewelry. I had the cursebreakers at Gringotts break all the curses on it. They left all the protection spells, they're centuries old afterall. I also added my own protection spells that most of your friends wouldn't approve of. The rest of my family jewelry is now receiving the same treatment. Even if you don't want them all, I want to eventually pass them on to our children. They don't need cursed jewelry." Hermione finally picked up the necklace with a wide smile and held it out to him. Draco took the chain and put it around her neck snapping it in place. Draco could feel the magic binding to her, although he wasn't sure if she realized that was what it was doing. When she turned to meet her eyes, she clutched his hand.

"What was that? I felt something." He brushed her hair from her neck so he could see the necklace laying against her chest.

"This piece of jewelry has magic of its own. It's protective magic just bonded with your own. That's what you felt. It also can't be removed unless you remove it. I truly hope that's never because it could save your life. It also won't ever break, its goblin-made." A small smile played on her lips as she fingered the delicate piece of jewelry.

"What protective spells are on it? What can it protect me against?" Draco pulled her onto his lap and laid her against his chest. Her fingers continued to toy with her new adornment and he found it endearing.

"If anyone aside from you, myself, or our children touch it while you're wearing it, it will burn them. It has several spells woven through the gems to protect your mind from the Imperious curse or from others trying to break through your mental barriers. It does nothing against physical violence, but if someone were to curse you, it would bear the brunt of the curse. You will still feel some of the effect, but not full power. I also gave the goblins a vial of my blood and they wove blood magic into the metal. I'm not sure if it would withstand the killing curse but it's strong enough to stand up against the Cruciatus for awhile. It will eventually fail, all spells do, but it would buy you time. Blood magic is not widely accepted but from my dark learnings, I discovered that it isn't all bad." Hermione dropped her necklace and her fingers found the line of his jaw.

"Nothing is all bad. It's all about intent. The blood magic you used is intended to protect, therefore it can't be bad. However, now this makes me feel even worse about my gift." Draco threaded his fingers into her curls and kissed her forehead.

"None of that business, now hand it over. I know I'll love it." Hermione leaned forward to the table to retrieve his gift, placing it in his hands. Unlike her, he ripped through the wrapping as quick as possible to also uncover a jewelry box. Without a second thought, he opened the lid and found a pocketwatch inside. When he opened it, he found an engraving that looked new compared to the age of the watch. 'Our love will last forever. Always, Mia' stared back at him and his heart grew large in his chest. At his silence, she becamee nervous.

"It was my grandfather's. He was in World War Two and his fiancé gave it to him before he deployed. He carried it all over the country with him, said that my grandma's love protected him because it was a symbol of her love. We were very close, my grandad and I. We spent every holiday, weekend, and summer together. He's the one who gave me my love for books. When he died when I was ten years old, he gave it to me on his death bed. Told me that when I found the man I knew I would love for the rest of my life, to give it to him so my love would protect him just as he had been protected. This is nothing compared to your actual protection spells and blood magic, but I'd still be honored if you carried it. I wouldn't want anyone else to." Draco couldn't believe that she had given him something so precious. It had always been a given that he would give the necklace to the girl he married. It had never meant anything more to him than a symbol. This watch, though, was a true family heirloom passed down with stories of love, war, and protection. All the things she wanted to give him. It touched his heart like nothing ever had and he knew he wasn't worthy of it. Without thinking, he pulled her in close and captured her mouth with his.

His tongue wound around hers, tasting every inch of mouth, learning her taste as if he could ever forget it. After just a few moments, however, he gentled the kiss and pulled back before he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I will carry this watch every day for the rest of my life. I love it, I love the story behind it, and I love the inscription. Merlin, Angel, I love you. I don't deserve you and I never will, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the man you deserve." Hermione's eyes watered and she ran his fingers through his long blond hair.

This time it was Hermione that brought their mouths together in a fiery hot passion. Draco wrapped his hand around her neck while his other hand travelled up the back of her shirt to feel her silky, soft skin. She unthreaded her hands from his hair long enough to reach down and grasp the hem of her shirt. With a sharp nip to his bottom lip, she broke the kiss long enough to pull her jumper off over her head.

Her mouth crashed back to his and he felt her hands reach behind herself to unclasp her crimson bra. As soon as it was on the floor with her jumper, his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing the taut peaks while he kneaded them. Draco could feel his cock rubbing her core, the heat from her warming his already over-warm body.

With a simple wave of his hand, his wandless magic flared to life and the rest of their clothes were vanished. His throbbing hard cock was now nestled between her lower lips and he could feel it pulsating. Hermione began to slide her wet heat along the length of him and he could only moan. When he felt her smirk against his lips, he pulled away from her mouth to lean her backwards slightly, catching one of her hard tips in his teeth.

His mate's head flung back while he paid tribute to her breasts, changing between soft licks, hard sucks, and salvage nips. While her mouth was opened in a sweet moan, he lifted her up quickly and impaled her on his throbbing erection. A gasp of pleasure escaped her swollen lips at the full feeling he gave her and Draco could only moan as well. After all these months fucking her, it still felt like the first time. Her pussy was like a hot, wet sleeve made especially for his cock and the fact that she never turned him down, always begging for more, made him not want to let her leave his bed. Ever.

He began thrusting into her, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders already. Hermione's eyes were half-lidded and dark with lust, dark with the knowledge of what was to come. She spread her legs as far as they could go above him, giving him all the room in the world to thrust up into her. His hands cupped her arse cheeks, his grip propelling her up and down on his cock.

Draco felt her try to take over, to set the pace, but that wasn't an option at this moment. His veela was in full form tonight and he was laying a claim on his mate once again. Hermione quit trying after he powered through her attempts twice and just rode out the pace that he set. Draco knew he should be gentler, he felt like he was going to split her in two, but he just couldn't. The way his mate was encouraging him made slowing or stopping impossible.

Draco pistoned into her pussy for a long while, keeping her on the precipice of orgasm. When he could feel Hermione on the verge of tears from frustration, he gave in and changed the angle half an inch. Within three thrusts, her muscles were fluttering around him and her back was beginning to arch. Before she could arch too far out of his reach, his fangs emerged and he sank them into the soft, pale flesh of her neck, over her existing mark.

His mate thrashed on top of him and he thrust in time with her shudders. When he released her neck and began to empty himself inside her, he was surprised when she leaned forward and bit the skin of his neck. Her mouth broke the skin and the pain further fueled his pleasure.

When they came to a stop, Hermione sat up and admired the blood running down his neck. As he had in the past, she reached out and licked it off his skin before muttering a simple healing incantation. He gave her a smile before he reached out and licked her wound, healing it closed once again. There wasn't any feeling to the act as when he had deepened their bond by licking her blood, but it had just felt right.

Draco pulled Hermione down on top of him as he lay along the length of the couch. She settled on top of his chest, her arms wrapped around him and her legs tangled with his. Draco reached out and settled her blanket around them. A few minutes had passed when her groggy voice broke the silence.

"The elves went to all that trouble for the food and we didn't even eat. How horrible are we?" Draco couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Go to sleep, Angel, we'll wake up in an hour or two and eat then." He pressed a kiss to her unruly hair when she murmured her agreement. It was only a matter of minutes before he joined her in deep slumber.

A/N- I wrote this directly after I posted the last chapter, hence the reasoning you got a chapter in good time. This is a very fluffy chapter, which I don't mind sometimes, but that necklace does play into the storyline. Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- God bless, I'm on a roll with my writing. Third chapter in a week. Hoping you're all enjoying the story. This chapter is going to have a bit of drama between our beloved couple. It can't be peaches and cream for them all the time! Anyways, onwards!

Disclaimer: I tried to make a deal with the devil to own the Harry Potter universe but he laughed in my face. Guess that means I'm on my own ((:

Chapter 32

February 27, 1999

Hermione couldn't concentrate on her breakfast with all the death glares she was receiving from the female gender in mass. Since she had first been seen the day after Valentine's Day, the whole school knew of her new adornment. Draco had been proud and acted as though the attention was nothing. Hermione couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sheer number of stares. Like most rumors, she expected the attention to die down in a few days but no such luck. The stares were still occurring, yet nobody had the sheer nerve to approach Hermione and ask about the necklace.

Harry had beeen the only person she had explained the protections on the necklace to. He had been happy about the protection against mind magic and the enhanced spell protection. However, when she explained about the magic woven into the metal, the blood magic, Harry had assumed the worst. It ended in an argument of epic proportions, Harry yelling at her and telling her she was making a mistake for becoming involved in blood magic, Hermione telling him he was nothing but a pigheaded male who never listened to the whole story.

It ended with her shoving Harry out of her common room in a fit of rage and shutting herself away in her room for hours. Draco had been able to tell she was fiery upset but she refused to let him in the room. Apparently, while she had been hiding her hormonal tears in her room, Draco had taken on Harry.

Their argument had been massive, Harry blaming Draco for turning his sister with dark blood magic, but Draco had kept his cool. He waited until Harry had argued himself silent before Draco had explained the meaning and the extent of the blood magic on her necklace. By the end of Draco's explanation, a good hour long, Harry had been wracked with remorse at his treatment of his sister and his friend.

Harry had given a heartfelt apology to Draco for the things he said to him and had then been led into the Head's Dorm so he could beg at Hermione's door to be let in. It had only taken an hour for her to cave and let him in. Harry had taken her in his arms and apologized for being judgemental and telling her she was stupid.

Of course, Hermione forgave him and then cursed Draco for getting her pregnant and making her hormonal. Draco had bore the accusation well, simply kissing her forehead, pulling her into his arms, and assuring her that he was glad she felt better.

Since then, however, the stares hadn't gotten any better.

Hermione made herself concentrate on her meal, the nausea still flaring up in the mornings. In the last week, however,the sickness would dissipate by ten and she was able to eat normally by lunchtime. Being normal for the better part of a day had raised her spirits.

As she nibbled on her toast, the Head Girl mentally ran through which classes she had that day. Herbology and Transfiguration were the only ones on the agenda and she felt prepared for both. Herbology was a review session for an upcoming test and Transfiguration was practicing human Transfiguration.

Hermione and Draco were also scheduled to do rounds that night,which Hermione was dreading. Since she had been attacked, Draco didn't let her out of his sight and that meant during rounds as well. Being followed all day during the day took its toll and she could honestly say that she was simply tired of the whole situation. However, the Gryffindor realized that it was no longer just her she had to worry about. Their children's safety was also in jeopardy and that was nothing to take lightly.

Hermione had made it through two pieces of toast when the professors all stood to make their way to their respective classrooms. Giving up the rest of the meal as a lost cause, Hermione brushed the crumbs off her hands and made sure her shirt was clean. Draco drew her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Let's go for a walk after lunch, out by the Black Lake. We could both use the fresh air." Hermione ran her hand through his hair as she grinned at him.

"That sounds like a great plan. Right after lunch?" Amusement flitted through his eyes as he nodded at her question. After a chaste kiss to his chin (the only thing she could reach), Hermione began to make her way to the back entrance of the castle with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Grace. Hermione had her arms linked with Ginny while the others were all ahead of them talking about quidditch. A group of Hufflepuff girls were just behind Hermione and Ginny, gossiping about her necklace. One girl Hermione knew was Susan Bones, but she only vaguely recognized the other girl as being named Ethel or Evelyn.

"I was completely surprised when I saw that necklace around her neck. I mean, I knew they were dating but I figured it was just to shag her rotten. After he'd gotten what he wanted for awhile, he'd dump her and move on. Now she's wearing the famous Malfoy necklace. I wonder how Pansy reacted when she saw." Susan snorted at her friend.

"Oh, you know she went seven shades of Sunday crazy. Besides, I'm really glad he gave her that necklace. Hermione's a really nice person and she doesn't deserve to be played like that. Not that I like Malfoy at all, but if she likes him, that's all that matters." Her friend, (Ellen, maybe?), nodded her head.

"I know, she is really nice. It just makes me wonder if she knows all the girls he's been with. I've caught him personally with several. I would just hate to be compared to every other girl in the school. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about having a man some experience, but not a complete slag. He had no standards, I mean, look at Pansy." Hermione felt her heart clench at the Hufflepuff's words.

It was true. She had no clue who he had been with before her. Sure, she had a few ideas but he had never confirmed nor denied her suspicions. It made her want to know more than ever. This random Hufflepuff had actually caught him with several girls, girls whom she didn't know the identity of. Her face must have broadcasted her thoughts on the matter because Ginny's arm tightened on her elbow. In a mere second, the red head had whirled around to stare at the Hufflepuffs.

"Hermione can hear every word coming out of your loud mouths. Do you have no respect? For Merlin's sake, it's her relationship, not yours. You care about his past partners why?" Ellen (Ethel?) dropped her gaze and Susan blushed. It was Susan who spoke even though Ellen had been the one who brought the subject up.

"We're sorry, we weren't trying to gossip about her. We just don't want her to get hurt. Draco Malfoy is famous for loving and leaving the female gender." Ginny's hands went to her hips and her lip curled into a slight sneer. By this time, the rest of their friends had turned and were observing the altercation.

"She appreciates your concern but there is absolutely no reason to worry. Draco loves her with his whole heart and he would never hurt her." Susan held her hands up in the surrendering fashion.

"We weren't saying he didn't love her. We simply said that we hoped he didn't hurt her. It is a fact that Malfoy gets around and Hermione doesn't deserve that." Hermione reached out and laid her hand on Ginny's arm, making her turn her attention from the other girls. When Hermione spoke, there was no rebuking her words.

"I appreciate your concern, girls. However, who Draco has been with in the past doesn't matter. We love each other and that's all that matters. It has no bearing on our current relationahip." Hermione felt like such a hypocrite at her words. It did matter because everyone else knew whom he had been with while she didn't. He didn't trust her enough to tell her. It was in this moment that Hermiome decided to question him on their walk and not walk away without answers. When nobody spoke a word to Hermione's statement, they turned and continued on their way to Herbology.

Hermione didn't receive a single look from anyone in Hufflepuff during their group review session. They were split into groups of five, which was perfect for their group of friends. Ron ended up paired with Ernie, Dean, Seamus, and Hannah. By the hushed whispers going on at their table, Hermione found it safe to assume that they were discussing her words with Susan and her friend. The whole situation made Hermione angry but there really wasn't much she could do about besides ignore the behavior and try not to show any reaction. She refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten o her

When class was over Hermione gathered her books, put them in her bag, and headed towards the door with Harry at her side. None of them spoke a word about the confrontation with the Hufflepuffs and for that, Hermione was grateful. She didn't want to hear encouraging words from her friends and brother. She wanted the truth from her veela.

The rag-tag group of friends made their way back to the castle and started towards the fifth floor where Transfiguration was held. This class was also with the Hufflepuffs, which really didn't impress Hermione much. However, she took her seat between Harry and Neville and waited for the professor to begin class.

The Head Girl didn't bother to get out her book as they had been told to expect a practical class today. She knew that it would consist of human transfiguration but she's had no idea what they would be turning each other into. It was no offense to Neville, but she sincerely hoped she wasn't paired with him. He wasn't the strongest in Potions or Transfiguration and she would rather not be a figure for everyone to laugh and point at once again.

Only a few minutes had passed when Professor Archibald swept in and began barking orders to pair up. As he began calling out the pairs, Hermione sighed inwardly. She was indeed paired with Neville. The professor's attitude made her want to retch. He acted completely self-important but had barely mediocre skills. She had never met such an ignorant professor in all her days. Well, with the exception of Professor Lockhart and Professor Quirrell. It was professors like this that made her long for Professor Snape. He was a complete git, but he knew his subject up, down, backwards, and forwards.

Hermione and Neville moved away from the rest of their group and took positions across from each other. Even though Hermione had complete faith in Neville's defensive charms, she admitted her reluctance when it came to his transfiguration skills. Neville seemed to notice this and gave the Head Girl a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi. I know I'm abysmal at Transfiguration." She gave him a cheery smile that she was almost certain made him feel better.

"You'll do just fine, Nev. You lack confidence. Believe in yourself like I do and you'll do just fine. Magic is all about intent. If you intend to hold back because you're scared, you'll fail. I know you can do this." To show that she meant her words, she lifted her wand to cast on him. Not only did she want to be a positive role model for the uncertain hero, she wanted to make sure she was graded before an unwanted accident could occur.

Each pair had received different instructions as to what they were to turn each other into. She had heard Harry and Ron be ordered to change each other into rabbits. Ginny and Grace were to turn each other into lambs. Dean and Seamus were to turn each other into pelicans. Hermione could barely contain uncontrollable laughter when Parvati and Lavender were ordered to change the other into hens.

Hermione and Neville had the best assignment, though Hermione wasn't sure why. They were to transform into lions. Neville seemed especially pleased since this was his patronus, and Hermione had to admit that it was much more impressive than sheep or rabbits.

When Hermione raised her wand, she muttered the spell.

"Mutate ut leo." Hermione always performed non-verbal spells now but when she was performing a new spell, she actually said it first. Just until she knew the outcome would be correct. True to her past experiences, Neville grew into a large lion. His muscles were large and bulky, his mane bright and full. Neville gave a loud roar, bringing the attention of the whole class to her proper transfiguration Professor Archibald clapped his hands and headed their direction.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for a successful first try at human transfiguration. Great job, Miss Granger." It was Harry that spoke before she could.

"It's Miss Potter." The Professor had the decency to nod his head and blush slightly.

"Of course, Miss Potter, my apologies. Please forgive me." Hermione gifted him with a small smile, tight as it was, and nodded. She cast the counter to her transfiguration non-verbally and Neville became himself again. He gave her a bright smile when he realized he was himself again. Or course, this meant it was now Neville's turn to cast on her. When he raised his wand, she reminded him of her words.

"Remember, it's all about intent. You know you intend to turn me into a lion, so be confident in that decision. Everything will be fine." Neville nodded and turned serious eyes to her face. She could tell that he was concentrating hard on the spell and her transformation. With a swish of his wand, then a quick jab (perfect form), Hermione felt herself shrink down. When she was aware of herself again, she looked down and saw four paws and was surprised at her impeccable sense of smell.

Hermione couldn't see herself but she knew from everyone's expressions and reactions that she was magnificent. Her fur was golden brown and she could feel the power in her long, lean body. She began to make rounds around the classroom, what appeared to be an impatient cat stalking.

Hermione didn't even realize that Neville had muttered the counter spell before she turned back into her human self. When she met Neville's gaze, it was triumphant and proud. He met her with a hug, a laugh low in his chest.

"'Mi, you were completely right. It's all about confidence and intent. Where in the name of Merlin did you learn that?" Hermione could only smile softly. If she told him it was due to the intent of Draco's blood magic, the class might flip out. However, she decided on a different answer.

"It's been a fairly recent discovery. I'm glad that I could help." Professor Archibald gave his least-accomplished student praise.

"Twenty more points to the lions for a wonderful first try at human transfiguration." This generous giving of points renewed the efforts of the rest of their class. Harry wasn't able to accomplish the spell on his first try, but Ginny, Ernie, Hannah, and a random Hufflepuff named Warren was. Everyone who accomplished i the first try received twenty points. Everyone who accomplished it period received ten. Needless to say, Gryffindor came out on top as none of their students had failed at the spell.

When class was finally dismissed, Hermione had a bright smile on her face. She was proud of herself and proud of Neville as well. The rest of the class had done nothing but talk about how great their transformations had been. Everyone else had accomplished the transformation but honestly, what were rabbits compared to lions?

The group of friends made their way to the Great Hall, everyone eager to eat a hearty lunch. Hermione was simply excited that she no longer felt sick and would be able to eat a decent meal. Well, decent meal by her standards. By Draco's, not so much. The Slytherin approached and took his seat at her side, pressing a kiss to her temple. Hermione could only smile at him and try to push down the uprising sense of dread at their future conversation. If Draco sensed her unease, he didn't say anything.

The group ate in companionabke happiness. Hermione knew what was to come for her and Draco, but nobody else did. They all boasted about Hermione and Neville's amazing performance in class and Draco was the first to kiss her knuckles in congratulations.

Hermione was able to put away three-quarters of the meal that Draco had spooned up for her. This simple fact surprised her, as she was rarely able to finish even half of what gave he her. She didn't justify her rather large intake, just simply tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.

When the meal came to an end, their friends headed off to Divination. Hermione gave them a cheerful wave while inwardly praising Merlin that she didn't have to listen to Professor Trelawney's rubbish. Hermione was completely aware that the woman had had legitimate prophesies, but she was also enough of a realist that she knew most of what fell out of the woman's mouth was utter bullshite. When she realized that all their friends were departing for their next classes, Hermione put her hand on her veela's thigh and she gave him a meaningful look.

"You still want to head out for that walk?" He smiled brightly at her and nodded. The pair stood as the rest of their friends rose from the table and started towards their next classes. Hermione and Draco were the only ones with a free period at this time, which made for an opportune moment to drag the truth out of her veela.

Draco took her hand and drew her into his side, kissing her cheek as they walked towards the entrance. Hermione turned to see if her friends were there to wave at when she turned, but they were gone.

Hermione quietly followed her veela, not saying anything while they were in the school. If he knew something had bothered her while she had been in class, he hadn't let on that he knew. To be honest, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It made her think he knew she was going to demand answers and he was avoiding it. Why, she wasn't sure yet, but she was going to find out.

-O-

Draco smiled inwardly as his mate took his hand and began swinging their union. It made him think of an innocent child, not much unlike his mate. He knew something was bothering her and he was also quite sure that he wanted no part in it. However, he just couldn't bring himself to avoid her completely, only the subject. Once they made it to the Black Lake, they began their walk around it and she was silent. Draco could only assume she was coming up with an effective plan of attack. Or getting the courage to ask him whatever it was she needed to know. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to like it. Halfway through their first round, Hermione stopped suddenly and met his gaze head on.

"I need to know the girls you've been with before me. I've let it go for months because you didn't want it to interfere with our relationship. I feel like after I acceped you, no questions asked, I should have earned a little trust. But I didn't. Now others in this school know things about you that I don't. I've shared every part of my past with you, even the things that I swore I'd never tell another soul. I feel I'm owed at least this. I don't want to be the laughingstock of school again because you haven't told me." Draco fought the urge to become completely still. He knew she was one hundred percent correct and he owed her this answer and so much more long ago. Still, he couldn't help but try to deflect.

"Angel, will knowing really make you feel better? You'll just be angry after I tell you and then we'll both be miserable." His mate gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen, a smile he just couldn't say no too. He'd burn in the after life to see that smile.

"I'm not going to be mad at the number of girls you've been with, Dray. I've already accepted you. Not to mention, it will make me feel better because then nobody can laugh at me for not knowing." Draco heaved a deep sigh and knew that he would have to tell her. He knew she would be angry, irate really, and probably hate him but it was time. He led her to the willow and it's branches that had sheltered her back when they began their relationship. When she was seated, Draco took her hand in his and sighed.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you, Angel. It is past time. Any questions about my sexual history are yours to ask and I will answer. I only hope you're as for giving afterwards." His mate reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly. When his eyes met hers, they were unafraid, which worried him for some reason. When Hermione asked her first question, he knew the conversation was only going to go downhill.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" Draco heaved a deep sigh and let his eyes drop to the ground in shame.

"You are number 31." His mate was struck to silence. As much as he wanted to clarify that it wasn't his fault, he didn't want to reveal more of the shameless truth. However, she guessed at it quite easily.

"How many of those girls were willing?"Draco actually felt a prick of tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since his sixth year, but this conversation was going to make him sink to those depths.

"19 of them were willing, here at school or abroad on holiday. The rest I was made to take by force by the Dark Lord, either for information or torture. Trust me, I hate myself for it." Without a single word, Draco found himself cradled against her chest, his ear listening to her heartbeat. When she spoke, it was with words of iron.

"You are a good man, Draco Malfoy. You did what you had to to survive. Nobody can fault you for that an if they do, they're a fool." Draco didn't say a word but he turned his face into her chest further and let some of his tears escape. How could this beautiful, smart, and wonderful creature just accept the news he had given her? He had raped twelve muggle and muggleborn girls, all at the behest of a crazy megalomaniac. How could she possibly still think him a good man? His mate, the most intelligent person he ever had the pleasure of meeting, knew exactly what was flitting through his mind.

"You are a good man, Dray. You would never have taken those girls against their will if it had been up to you. It's quite obvious you didn't enjoy yourself. Don't think for a second that I would ever hold actions you committed in order to save your lif against you."

It was in this instant that Draco realized exactly what kind of treasure he had in his possession. No normal person would forgive him his war crimes if they knew. Blaise and Theo knew he had raped, but never the extent or total number. They had forgiven him, but they were Slytherin. To them, self-preservation was the utmost goal. His mate was completely Gryffindor and all that was self-sacrificing and good. She would have never raped those girls. His mate would have died. Even though she did nothing but tell him his actions were completely acceptable, he couldn't help but feel inadequate.

Hermione held him for a great long while, arms wrapped around his shoulders with his face buried in her breasts. He knew he should be strong, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of her shirt. Hermione's fingers found his hair and began stroking it, running her fingers through its length and twisting it around her fingers while she murmured soft words. When he finally felt like he could face the world again without holding onto her, he sat up and met her gaze.

"Ask your next question. I know you have more." She gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but return it. This wonderful woman had accepted him after his misdeeds and she did indeed deserve the truth.

"Who have you slept with here at school?" Draco had dreaded this question as well. He was afraid to answer this question just as much as the number question. However, he heaved a sigh and began his list.

"I lost my virginity to a girl in France right before our fourth year. I've slept with four girls on holiday, their names really aren't important as you don't know them. To be honest, I'm really not sure I remember their names. The other fifteen are from an array of all the houses. Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Queenie, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Linda Wileon, Casey Summers, Tammy Tenders, Sarah something or other from Ravenclaw, Ashley Singers, and Heather Headrow." Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair. When she didn't sat anything, he volunteered more information.

"I slept with them all more than once. It wasn't often that I lacked in female company. You're the only one that has meant anything, Angel, I swear." She pressed a kiss to his forehead but still didn't say anything. He couldn't feel a bit of anger from her emotions and he was confused. She should be angry as almighty hell with him! When she did finally speak, it wasn't the question he imagined.

"That's only fourteen names. Who's the Gryffindor? You told me a long time ago you had even slept with a Gryffindor. Now is the time to come clean." Draco could only squeeze her tighter and pray her understanding nature would continue. He muttered his response but it wasn't near loud enough for her to understand.

"What, Dray? I couldn't understand you." Draco heaved a sigh and knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the question any longer.

"Lavender Brown." Draco felt a wave of surprise and heart-wrenching pain tear through him. Her reaction was as to be expected. In an instant, she had shoved him off of her and met his gaze with wet eyes.

"So you shared the same girl that Ron was cheating on me with. Fuck, I know I'm not anything special to look at compared to her, but Merlin! I guess she really is better than me in every way." Draco reached for her arm to draw her in and reassure her. However, she saw this coming and yanked her arm out of his reach.

"Don't touch me. I thought you hated her, that's what you made me believe. Fuck, you know her just as well as Ron does. Merlin, what did I do to end up second place to Lavender fucking Brown?" Draco could feel the hysteria radiating off of her. He held his hands up in surrender and tried to explain.

"We had both been to a Ravenclaw party and were pretty pissed. I don't think she even remembers it. I swear, you mean so much more than she ever could, Angel, please believe me." Hermione came to her feet and began backing away from him.

"Just stay away from me, Draco. I need time to think about this. Merlin knows I love you, but this is hard to swallow." Draco watched in horror as she turned her back on him and began jogging back to the castle. This time he didn't try to stop her and let her disappear into the castle. There was no helping the sense of loneliness and loss as he made his own way back into the castle.

When he reached the Head Dorm, he wasn't surprised to find that it was empty. By the pull of her heart-breaking emotions, it felt like she was in Gryffindor Tower, most likely crying her eyes out in her brother's bed. Draco could only be happy at this thought. She had run through the castle alone, upset, and completely not paying attention. However, if she was in Harry's bed or with him, she would be safe.

Draco hunkered down on the couch with his homework and attempted to get a decent start on it. This attempt was thwarted, however, by his mate's emotions assaulting him constantly. It was at times like these that he truly regretted his past. It was one thing for him to feel pain and regret from his past actions, but a completely different one when it was affecting his mate. He found that he didn't care for it's effect on her.

The time it took for dinner to arrive was one of the longest waits of his life. He could only hope that she would speak to him tonight after the meal. By the time he set out for the Great Hall, he could tell that she was already there, her emotions still a complete wreck. Not that he could blame her.

Draco had known that she fancied herself in true love with the Weasel. It hurt to think about but it was true. He had been her best friend for years, they had been through so much together, and she had trusted him with her life, even though he didn't deserve it. True, she had technically cheated on Weasel with him, but everyone knew that there was nothing anyone could have done. They were mates. There was no resisting her and he couldn't control his charm.

Weasel had pledged his loyalty and life to her and had purposely broke it because he needed physical fulfillment. His mate never spoke of it but he knew it had hurt her deeply. He also knew that if the Weasel showed up with a heartfelt apology at any time, she would forgive him in a heartbeat. It was just in her nature. Now, Draco was able to lump himself in with the Weasel. He had hurt her the same as the ignorant red head had, fucking the same girl. Merlin, Brown hadn't even been that good. She was at the bottom of the list.

When he reached the Great Hall, he saw that Hermione was now seated between Harry and Ginny and she was half-heartedly participating in a conversation with Ginny. When Draco took his seat, Harry flashed him a confused look but said nothing.

Draco made himself eat even though he felt absolutely no urge to. He couldn't help but monitor the intake of his mate and he wasn't the least bit shy in showing his displeasure at her lack of appetite. Once she had pushed her food around her plate for thirty minutes, she excused herself politely and began to make her way out of the Great Hall. Ginny jumped to her feet to follow her, shooting a glance backwards in confusion. Once she was gone, Harry turned towards Draco and spoke quietly.

"What's going on? I found her crying her eyes out on my bed after Divination and she asked if she could sleep with me tonight." Draco raked his hands through his hair before answering.

"We had a discussion about my past and she didn't like one of the aspects. She told me she needed time. I'm willing to give it to her as long as I know she's with you. I couldn't stand for her to be injured because she's angry with me. That's just not acceptable." Harry looked like he wanted to ask further about their argument but he didnt, which Draco could only be thankful for.

"She's welcome to sleep with me anytime. And trust me, she won't come to any harm. They'll have to kill me first. " Draco nodded his head before standing himself. After a polite excuse of homework, he left to go ponder his thoughts before his scheduled rounds with her. This made him actually wonder if she would even show or send one of her friends in her stead.

Draco attempted more homework once he reached his room. He had an Ancient Runes assignment to complete as well as an essay for History of Magic. However, all his assignments seemed futile for him to accomplish. After three hours of staring at his parchment and accomplishing four sentences, he gave it up and made his way to the Entrance Hall, the official meeting place for rounds. Not surprisingly, Ginny met him in his mate's place. Before he could say a word, Ginny cracked a small smile.

"Don't give up on her yet. She gets mad, stays that way for awhile, and then forgives when she realizes she's hurting just as much as the other person. She's not talking about what happened, but don't give up." Draco could only crack a smile at the red head. It wasn't long ago that she would have been cheering on Hermione to kick him aside and find someone new.

"I'll never give up on her, Ginny. She's my mate. She can take all the time she needs." Ginny gave him an approving nod and started down the corridor leading to the dungeons.

There wasn't much chit chat between Draco and Ginny and Draco could admit that he was relieved. If it had been any one else, they would have been hounding him for answers. The pair finished their rounds in record time, finding not a single student out of bed. Draco dropped Ginny off at the portrait hole to the Gryffindor commonroom, waving a quick goodbye.

When the Slytherin had found his way back to his own rooms, he frowned at the realization that he wouldn't be able to sleep with his mate. There was no way he could sleep in her bed without her in his arms and no way he could sleep in his own bed with the smell of other women to keep him company. He made a mental note to have Winky change his sheets. After a quick change of clothes, he decided the couch was his best bet. Without even attempting the farce of working on homework, Draco tried to get comfortable on the couch.

It took hours of repositioning and meditating for his mind to finally tire enough to give into sleep. When he finally entered Morpheus' care, it wasn't pleasant or with happy dreams. It was with nightmares.

A/N- So, for chapter 30 I received 7 reviews. Really? Is it that bad? What can I do to make it better? Please advise me. I don't want to write something nobody finds entertaining. Let me know. Thanks to those who do review, it's greatly appreciated!

Love,

A


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- I know a lot of people had issues with the last chapter. They said Hermione was impulsive and drastic and didn't think through her actions. I received quite a few PMs stating these things. May I please remind y'all that the girl is young, pregnant, and hormonal. Give her a break. I promise, they sort it out. Once again, thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Y'all rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, the characters Leslie Pritchard and Grace Wensel. But that's it. I've made no money off this story or any others. As we all know, JKR is our queen.

Chapter 33

March 4, 1999

Draco was miserable. There was simply no other word for it. It had been a week since Hermione had left him underneath the willow tree after hearing his confession about Lavender Brown. A week since they had last exchanged words. A week since he had seen her smile. A week since he had touched her silky skin. To put it lightly, Draco was slowly going mad.

His thoughts turned to that afternoon several times a day. His sweet little mate had accepted that he had raped, had told him he was a good man. She had tried to ease his guilt at his actions, or rather inactions. The Slytherin had cried into her shirt at her words and he had felt like maybe he could one day forgive himself.

Then, he had dropped the information about him having shagged Lavender Brown. Draco could admit that he had harboured a sliver of hope that she would forgive him since he had witnessed her compassion first hand not minutes before. He should have known better. His mate had taken the information as a personal insult, refused to let him touch her, and had run away from him. The only thing that made it possible for him to not storm up to Gryffindor Tower and draw her into his arms no matter what she thought about it was the fact that she had told him she still loved him, just needed some time. The last thing he wanted to do was give her another reason to be angry at him.

While he wandered the castle aimlessly, his thoughts returned to the Brown girl. He was quite certain she didn't remember their rendezvous. If she had, the slag would have already rubbed it in Hermione's face. The firewhiskey from that night had clearly left her memories hazy. However, his were still intact.

*Flashback*

Draco pushed up off the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. He had to do rounds with the Inquisitorial Squad in ten minutes. Lisa Turpin mimicked his movements and pressed herself lewdly against him. Her hand gripped his cock through his trousers and he could feel himself grow. She stood on her tiptoes and nibbled his bottom lip.

"If you wanna have a good time after your rounds, you know where to find me." Draco smirked down at her before he reached out and tweaked her nipple roughly. A throaty moan escaped her lips before he stepped away from her. Without a word, he turned and exited the cheery blue and white room, heading off down the corridor on his own.

Draco was supposed to meet up with Goyle but Draco was in no mood to deal with the boy's stupidity. He had imbibed too much firewhiskey to even consider having a patient bone in his body. Draco knew Greg would do as he was told, that he rarely meant harm, but the other boy needed every sentence spelled out for him and Draco wasn't in the mood.

The Slytherin had made it up two floors and was down the Ancient Runes hallway when he came upon Lavender Brown leaning heavily on the castle wall for support. Draco could only assume she had drank too much firewhiskey at the party and was attempting to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Deciding to have a little fun with the Gryffindor slag, Draco made his way in her direction. When she realized his presence, she was only slightly fearful.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Out for a stroll with your new badge?" Draco had simply smirked at her, knowing she was putting on a brave front.

"You nailed it, Brown. And I've just caught you in the corridors after curfew and you're obviously drunk." It seemed like it was in this moment that Brown realized exactly what kind of precarious situation she had managed to get herself into. Her hands nervously began twirling in her hair, a nervous gesture that Draco found he couldn't stand. When she spoke, her voice wavered slightly.

"You're not going to turn me in, are you?" Draco didn't respond. He wanted to see what her next plea would be. When she was met with his silence, the Gryffindor began pleading.

"Please, Malfoy, don't turn me in. I'll do whatever you want. My grades are already so bad and my parents are mad as everything magical. This would get me grounded all summer. Please, just tell me what you want." Draco basked in the fear and urgency in her voice. The power he held over her. After no words, Lavender threw herself against his chest, tears down her cheeks.

"I'll suck your dick, you can fuck me, just don't tell Umbridge." Draco didn't say a word. He really didn't want to fuck the slag but it was funny that she thought this would work. Instead, he smirked. Before he could say a word about what he really wanted, Brown had her hands at his belt and was fumbling to get his trousers down.

As soon as his fly was free, Brown jerked his trousers down, freeing his impressive erection. The fact that Brown threw herself to her knees and roughly took his cock in her mouth turned him on. Draco could admit that he wasn't the most gentle lover, but he had yet to get any complaints. Her enthusiasm made him rock hard and he couldn't help wrapping his hands in her dirty blonde waves and fucking her mouth.

The first few thrusts had felt amazing. After that, Draco had been less than impressed. Her teeth would drag along the bottom surface of his cock and it felt like she was skinning him alive.

"Quit raking my cock, Brown, where did you learn to blow a guy?" As he thrust especially deep into her throat, her teeth dug in once again. Draco released her hair and pulled his cock out of her mouth before dragging her to her feet.

"You're killing me with your teeth, Brown. Guess I'll just fuck you. Unless you're gonna tell me your pussy has teeth too?" Her eyes were wide but unafraid. Draco couldn't help but wonder if she was enjoying herself. The girl shook her head no and Draco smirked again.

"Good. I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast, right here against this wall out in the middle of the corridor. If we get caught, you'll still be in big trouble with Mummy and Daddy. I won't, however, because I'll be showing a blood traitor her place. I'll probably earn house points." Breathy little moans escaped the girls wide mouth as she nodded. Draco wasn't sure if he was turned on or disgusted by the fact that treating her like a paid harlot was making her pant for him.

Without another word, Draco turned her away from him and flipped her skirt up in the back. Brown pushed her backside out to him, eager to offer up her body. Without even removing her panties, merely pulling them to the side, he bent over her slightly and rammed his cock inside her, all the way to the hilt.

As Draco expected, she was sopping wet. She truly got off on how horrid he was treating her. With a shrug at her odd behavior, he began to piston in and out of her. It was a fact that in this position, he could go deeper, making it much easier to hit her sweet spot. However, he was having a hard time feeling anything at all. To be truthful, Draco couldn't tell if it was because she was just so used or because of how she was thrusting her backside towards him.

Nonetheless, Draco continued on, snatching her hair into his hand so he would have more leverage to thrust into her with. Only a few minutes had passed when he heard her start moaning and her muscles clamped down on him. While her muscles were taut around him, he fucked her as hard and as fast as possible, bringing him to his release.

As soon as he was finished spurting inside her, he abruptly pulled out and cast a cleansing charm on himself to rid him of her fluids as well as his own. After he had himself tucked back in his pants, he turned his wand on her, muttering a contraception charm. If cast within minutes of the act, it was still effective. When he was certain she wouldn't come telling him she was bearing his child, he turned his gaze to her disheveled head since she was still facing the wall.

"Get out of here, Brown. Next time I catch you out after curfew, I will be telling Umbridge. I just didn't find that your services were very satisfactory." When she didn't move, Draco reached out and grasped her shoulder as he shoved her towards the staircase to take her to the seventh floor. With an unfocused look backwards, she made her way along the wall. Without a backwards glance, Draco strode off, still able to smell her pungent scent on his clothes.

*End Flashback*

This had been Draco at one of his worst moments with a girl. He was able to admit that. He knew he treated women like they had no value. His father had instilled in him the knowledge that women would throw themselves at him for his name and his money. If he so chose, he could partake in their offers. Lucius had encouraged him to play the field, sow his oats, and have his fun. The Death Eater had also told him that when he had feelings for a girl, when he was ready to settle down, that he should never play with her heart. Show her how important she was and never stray. As much as Draco despised his father, he had to admit that this was good advice.

He had been so engrossed in his memories that Draco had forgotten about the deep ache in his chest. The feeling was akin to what it would feel like to have a hippogriff sit on his chest. At times when he felt his mate become emotional, it became difficult for him to catch his breath. It was the return of this feeling full force that made him aware of close proximity of his mate.

Draco had been trying to give her her space as she wished and had stopped actively tracking her whereabouts unless he felt a flash of emotion out of nowhere. This time, the emotion that brought her proximity front and center was anger and hurt. He could smell her sweet scent just a few hundred metres off in the distance, under the willow that had apparently become her refuge. With a deep breath and a wish for luck, he started out in her direction, hoping to Merlin that they could somehow work out how to put this mess behind them.

-O-

Hermione was frustrated with her life and with everything in it. Especially her prat of a brother, Harry Potter. Since she had appeared in his bed a week ago, begging to sleep with him, he had been kind and understanding. She had refused to tell him what was wrong and why she didn't want to speak to Draco. However, as the days drew past and her outlook hadn't grown any brighter, he was bitching at her.

She knew he hadn't spoken to Draco about the situation and that he never would. She knew that he would deal with her as long as he had to. However, she also knew that the longer she occupied his bed, the longer he was going without shagging Ginny, and the grumpier he would become.

As Hermione wandered the grounds with her brother, her thoughts turned to her actions and of those around her. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all that was supportive. They never asked for more information, they never berated her for causing Draco heartache. However, they all picked at her for how little she ate and how she just didn't seem to care. Hermione had tried to tell them that she did care, more than anything in the world, but her stomach was nothing but a ball of nerves. If she had tried to eat a large amount, she would have thrown it all back up and she felt that was a worse situation than just eating small amounts.

Blaise, Theo, Grace, and Leslie were all still nice to her. They were friendly when they spoke. Hermione held no animosity in her heart for any of them. She just found that when she was distressed, she wanted those closest to her around. People that she knew wouldn't pry.

It was in the week that passed, Hermionne had discovered just how much she appreciated Luna. Ginny, Harry and Neville had been great, but they all treated her with kid gloves, which she couldn't stand. It was only when she was with Luna that she found quiet acceptance. Luna treated her as she always had: like a capable witch that was fully in control of her life. The blond never brought up her personal problems, but continued on as if nothing was wrong. The very first day of not speaking to Draco, Luna had taken her aside and told her if she needed to talk that she would be more than happy to listen. Not a word from her about it since then.

Ron had discovered Hermione staying with Harry her second night in Gryffindor Tower. He had made snide comments, berated her for her choice in boyfriends, and laughed at her. At first she was able to ignore him. She hadn't let his harsh words bring her down. On the fourth night, however, Hermione had been exhausted and stressed. When Ron had told her how stupid she was to get knocked up by a Death Eater (Seamus and Dean had been in the loo), she couldn't hold in the feelings and the frustration.

Tears had silently made their way down her cheeks until Ron saw and he started laughing at her tears. Just as she was wondering to herself how she had ever had feelings for the arsehole in front of her, Harry stood up, raised his wand, and sent a silent curse the redhead's way. Not only did his lips seal shut, but bright green pustules appeared all over his face. Ron, being Ron, had run to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to mend him. It had taken twenty minutes for Harry to be summoned to the Head of House and be given a night of detention.

Hermione had felt terrible, but Harry had assured her that it was more than worth it to see Ron colored green and unable to speak. The curse must have worked because since that night, Ron had been quiet in the boy's dormitory.

This morning, though, Hermione suspected that everything was catching up to Harry. Dealing with her hormonal emotions, sharing his bed, not shagging his girlfriend, trying to keep the peace between their group of friends, on top of his detention, classes, and homework. Her brother had been short and curt with her that morning and wasn't his usual affectionate self throughout their classes. It had been days since he had given her proper hug and she suspected it was because he would rather be hugging Ginny. Hermione had asked him to go for a walk with her so she could tell him that she was going to return to her own quarters that night.

However, this didn't seem to be what Harry had planned. His nerves were shot, and she knew it for certain, when he grasped her elbow in his steel grip and drug her out to the willow she had confessed under. He had pushed her gently to the ground, careful not to hurt her, and sat down in front of her. Before she could speak and tell him of her plans, he launched into his own tirade.

"Listen here, 'Mi. I don't mind you in my life or sleeping in my bed or taking up every spare moment of my time if I know it's for something worthwhile. I understand you're upset, but you're also pregnant. Little things are going to seem like big things. You need to tell me what's going on with you and Draco right now or I'm going to lose my mind. You have to fix this. Not even throwing out there what it's doing to me, but this is tearing you up. You don't eat, you toss and turn all night from nightmares, you have turned into yourself like you don't wanna be around any of us. You need to tell me what's going on." Hermione couldn't help but to feel a flash of anger at her brother.

"I've been acting like I'm turning inward because I don't want to answer everyone's questions. I understand you can't deal with me anymore, I'm not mad. I've overstayed my welcome and I'm sorry. I brought you out here to tell you that I'm returning to my quarters tonight. I'll figure it out from there on my own." Harry raked his hands through his messy hair, clearly agitated. He reached out and pulled her hands into his.

"You're misunderstanding, Hermione. If you need to stay, then stay. But whatever this problem is, it's tearing you up. You aren't happy and you need to deal with it. You've done a shit job of that so far. That's why I want you to talk to me. I want to help you, 'Mi, not kick you out and make you feel like a burden. You're not a burden at all. You're my sister and I love you, I'll always be there when you need me. Trust me when I say that you need my help now." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes but she held them back.

"You're right, Harry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you though and how absolutely pathetic I am. You're a great brother, don't doubt it for a second." She took a moment to take in a deep breath and calm her nerves. When she spoke, her voice was fairly steady.

"I finally got Draco to answer my questions about his sexual history. Most of it didn't bother me. He told me everyone that he had been with even though I could tell he didn't want to. None of the names he gave me really surprised me except for one." Hermione paused after her words and tried to gauge Harry's reactions. He didn't seem surprised in the least at her words. She took another deep breath.

"He told me once that he had been with a Gryffindor. He didn't want to tell me who it was at first until I asked specifically. He told me that it was Lavender Brown and I kind of lost it. Why can't I ever get away from her? Why does she always seem to have what I want?" Traitorous tears began to seep from her clenched eyelids and left wet trails down her cheeks. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed as if he were deep in thought. When he spoke, he sounded incredulous.

"This whole thing has been because he slept with Lavender?" Hermione couldn't help but feel indignant at his tone of voice. It seemed as though her reasoning had been petty and stupid. Without a word, Hermione nodded, dreading his reaction. It didn't disappoint her. Harry threw back head and laughed.

"Merlin, 'Mi, if I wasn't afraid you'd curse me to hell and back, I'd knock you upside your head." Hermione narrowed her eyes and began to drag herself to her feet. When Harry realized what she was doing, he reached out and grabbed her forearms to stop her. His face cleared and there were no more traces of laughter left. Still, Hermione was mad and her eyes were shooting bolts of fire in his direction.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say if you're just going to laugh at me. Let me go and bugger off." Harry tightened his grip on her arms and raised his eyebrows her way. She huffed loudly before she relented and sat back down. Harry released her and spoke in a serious voice.

"I'm going to go through this problem and point out every reason it shouldn't be a problem. " Hermione got indignant all over again.

"How would you feel if you found out Ginny had slept with Cedric? Someone you considered competition?" At the mention of Cedric's name, his mouth tightened and his eyes nnarrowed.

"Cedric is dead so don't use him against me. For your information, Ginny has been with other men. I manage just fine because I know she loves me." Hermione couldn't help but feel shamed by his words. She should never have brought Cedric up.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have brought him up. I was wrong." Harry scooted over to sit next to her on the ground and pulled her into his side, looping his arm around her shoukders.

"I know, 'Mi, I'm not mad. Just hear me out though, alright?" At her brisk nod, he continued.

"We both know he didn't sleep with her last year. I really doubt he slept with her during sixth year either. He didn't seem to focus on anything other than the vanishing cabinet then. That means it was three years ago. He obviously doesn't love her or he would have taken her up on her offer that day in the Great Hall. If she hasn't thrown it in your face yet, I doubt she even remembers. You know she wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this to torment you. She was somewhere to stick it, just like the other girls. You forgave him for those girls easy enough, right?" Hermione was silent and her eyes felt wet again. Instead of speaking, she nodded.

"Then why is Lavender different? She is just like the other girls. Unimportant and easily forgotten. However, Draco loves you. It's obvious in everything he does. Everyone can see it, why do you think those Slytherin girls torment you about him? They know you're different from them. You're wearing the Malfoy family necklace. You're the one he did blood magic for. You're going to be his wife and you're going to be the mother to his children. Why are you letting the fact that he had a one-off with Lavender Brown affect your happiness?"

Hermione was silent as she contemplated his words. She had easily forgiven him for all the other girls. In her heart, she knew that they had all meant nothing to him. Hermione had so quickly forgiven him for the raping of her own kind. She didn't see it as a crime against humanity. She saw it as doing what he had to to keep himself and his family alive. She didn't enjoy the fact that he had performed these acts, but she would never hold them against him. Hermione refused to judge him on desperate actions when faced against Voldemort. She knew she would have done anything to keep her parents or Harry alive. Was her problem with him sleeping with Lavender completely her own? She suspected that it was. To him, she had been no different from the other girls. When she looked up and met Harry's eyes, shame burned deep within her at her actions.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm so stupid. I haven't spoken to him, I've avoided him and I'm sure he's miserable. All because I'm jealous and stupid. What is wrong with me?" Harry chuckled low in his throat as he pulled her into an embrace.

"You messed up this time. Last time, he messed up. Remember when he thought you ran back to Ron? Just do what he did and apologize. It's apparent you mean it. He'll forgive you. But you need to fix what's between you. Everyone can see you two love each other and you're both suffering." Hermione nodded her head against his chest as he held her close. When she pulled away, she gave him the first smile she had smiled in a week.

"Thanks, Harry. I know it was terrible having me stay with you and you put up with me anyways. Thanks for making me see reason." Harry kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

"No problem, Sis. What are brothers for?" She let out a low laugh when the sound of rustling willow branches caught her attention. Harry and Hermione both spun around, wands in their hands and at the ready. Brother and sister let out twin sighs of relief when they realized Draco had approached them. Harry let out a nervous laugh as he shot Draco a dirty look.

"Don't do that to me, man. You just scared the shite out of me." Draco cracked a smile at the Chosen One and sneaked a glance at his mate. Harry saw the look and came to his feet.

"I think I'm going to leave the two of you alone. You need to talk." Draco didn't say a word, just nodded his head and turned towards Hermione. She watched Harry take confident strides out from the safety of the willow branches and towards the castle. The moment he was one hundred feet from the willow, she turned her eyes to Draco and attempted a smile. When he didn't move, she knew this was going to be harder than she thought. He was going to make her work for it.

-O-

Draco watched Hermione crack a small smile for him and he heart leapt in joy. He didn't dare react though; he didn't want to scare her away. He saw her grimace at his lack of response. However, he already had forgiven her. How could he not? Her words had warmed his heart but she wasn't aware that he had heard the entire conversation between her and Harry. Instead, when she gestured for him to sit next to her, he did. Hermione reached over and drew his hand into both of hers, letting them rest in her lap. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Dray. This was all my fault. I took something from your past and made it personal when it was never even close to being personal. I know you love me and what we have will never compare to what the two of you shared. I'm sorry I was so stupid and that I've put you through hell about it since then. I've made everyone miserable because I was so blind." Draco couldn't hold the smile back anymore. He freed his hands and reached over, liftig her into his lap.

His arms wound around her waist, holding her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Draco could tell she was inhaling his scent and he felt her relax completely in his arms The pressure on his chest faded almost instantly and he was able to breathe freely again. His hand came up and carded through her long waves as he apoke.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I should have told you a long time ago. I should tell you everything about me, you deserve it. I just don't know if I can yet." Draco could feel her nuzzle his neck as she answered.

"It's fine, Dray. You can tell me whenever you want to. I know I'll have to earn your trust again. I'm not mad. Can you ever forgive me?" Draco pulled her out of his neck and met her eyes.

"Hermione Jean, you're my life. Of course, I forgive you, although I really don't feel there's anything to forgive. How you reacted was normal. Lavender has hurt you in the past and to think I'd been with her also felt like a betrayal. I'm just grateful you forgave everything." His mate met his eyes and instantly understood his meaning.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I told you that there was nothing to forgive. You were saving lives. Maybe not the girl's lives but you were still saving lives." He lowered his eyes, not wanting her to see the shame and self-hatred within him.

"I was saving lives that didn't deserve to be saved." Draco could feel his mate's surprise and horror at his words. She leapt to her feet with surprising agility and her hands flew to her hips.

"Don't you dare think that, Draco! You deserve to live just as much as anyone else. You were a victim of circumstance. Your family chose your side of the war and you were branded out of revenge against your father. Don't tell me you don't deserve to live." Draco became angry at her words. He stood and shouted as well.

"Do you think I didn't want to be a Death Eater? Do you think I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord? Don't put me on a pedestal, Hermione. I wanted that mark. I wanted to prove myself. Sure, I had doubts about blood supremacy. Nobody who knew you could fully believe it unless they were complete idiots. Sure, I harbored some feelings for you. That doesn't mean I didn't want to make my father proud. That doesn't mean I didn't want to carry on the family legacy." His chest was heaving from the force he spoke the words with. His mate looked at him calmly and spoke softly.

"Do you really think I didn't know that? I knew you hated us. I knew you wanted the Mark. I also know that you bit off more than you could chew because you made a foolish decision at the age of sisteen. You want people to hate you for what you did. It helps with the guilt and then you don't have to be the victim. You don't have to be weak. I know how you felt about the war. I know the core of who you are. You haven't always been a good man. But you are now because of your experiences. I know you regret your decisions but I'm glad you went through what you did. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be the man I love today. If you had been the same. spoiled, self-righteous, and arrogant prat as before, I seriously doubt I would have accepted you." Draco just digested her words as he stared at her calmly. Without another word, he sank to the ground again and held his arm out for her. Without a single word, she took his hand and sank into his lap, resuming her place in his neck. Draco held her close, fingers threaded through her waves, inhaling her sweet peachy scent. When he spoke, it was soft.

"You're right. Being hated helps with the guilt. You're right about all of it." Draco felt her press a soft kiss to his neck and his heart began to race. However, her next words brought him hurtling back to the reality of their situation.

"Tell me about you and Lavender. You don't have to share the really personal details. Just how it happened." Draco heaved a sigh and nodded his head, thankful she wasn't trying to dig for more details about his actions during the war. He wasn't going to hold any of his less-than-noble actions from her. She had accepted him knowing he had been a spoiled prat. She deserved the truth.

Draco explained about the party, Lisa Turpin, finding Lavender in the hallway and letting her think he wanted sex in exchange for his silence. He told her how he had treated her and how much he liked it. He even told her he could barely feel her until she was climaxing. When he was finished, she was silent for a while. Her fingers lazily stroked the skin of his neck and he was fighting an erection. Her arse felt delicious against his cock and he was struggling not to show his arousal. When she spoke, it was in a curious tone.

"Do you like treating girls that way? Does it turn you on? I never act like that and I was just wondering -" Draco cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"I liked treating random girls like that. Never you. I don't want to hurt or demean you at all. The thought of doing that to you doesn't turn me on. It makes me sick." His mate raised her head up enough to look in his eyes, as if she was gauging his sincerity

"Are you sure? I want to keep you happy...I can act if I need-" Draco cut her off again.

"Absolutely not. I want you to be yourself and that isn't you. I love how you are in bed. I don't want you to be somebody you're not." After a few moments, she gave him a small smile and laid her head back down. Her fingers were still tracing small circles on his neck. She finally spoke when the silence became too much to bear.

"I am really sorry, Dray. I should have let you explain a week ago and we could have avoided this whole situation." He grinned and kissed her temple.

"You were forgiven the second you ran away. Don't worry about it. However, it is almost time for dinner and you need to actually eat a decent meal. Then, tonight, I'm going to take you to bed and show you just how much I love you." Hermione lifted her head and smiled at him before nodding.

"Alright. Let's go show everyone that we've made up. Merlin knows I want Ron to see. He doesn't know how close he came to being hexed. Harry beat me to it." Draco burst out in laughter as he pulled his mate to her feet.

"Is that why Harry had detention?" Hermione took his hand as they began to stroll back towards the castle.

"Yes, Ron made me cry and Harry hexed his lips shut and bright green pustules all over his face. Of course, Ron had to go get healed because nobody would help him which means he snitched. Guess our HOH heard about Ron though. Either that or there's a serious case of hero worship between him and Harry because he only got one night's detention, which was helping grade the Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. Not really detention at all." Draco chuckled to himself at what a sight the Weasel must have been.

Draco tucked his mate into his side and held her there tightly as they entered the castle. He knew the rumors had been rampant through the school regarding him and his mate. He had heard several from Theo and Blaise, who still spoke to the rest of their house. The rumors had been ridiculous. Ranging from him getting another girl pregnant to Hermione being pregnant by Harry, to several others. Now that they were attached at the hip once again, the other student were pointing, staring, and whispering in the background

It didn't stop Draco from leading his beautiful mate to the a Great Hall and towards their end of the Slytherin table. All their other friends were already present and Harry had taken his seat next to Ginny, leaving the seat between himself and Draco open for his sister. Once his mate was seated, he took his own seat next to her. He watched with amusement as Hermione threw her arms around Harry and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. When Draco met his eyes over the form his mate, Harry gave him a small smile and a slight nod. When Hermione separated from her brother, Draco pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head.

When the food appeared on the tables, Draco was quick to dish her up a huge plateful of fish and chips. He saw her looking at him in amusement but he didn't stop his actions. He knew that dishing her plate up made her feel like a child and she hated it. However, he loved that she never chastised him for it and allowed him this small thing to make him happy.

Draco watched her through the meal, like a hawk, determined to make sure that she ate better than she had been. Their group of friends hadn't really broken up in the wake of their argument, but the comeraderie had definetly been strained. Nobody wanted to anger Hermione (they all knew she was a fiery witch who would most certainly curse them) and none of them wanted to make a comment that would offend Draco (they had all witnessed his veela powers). Now, their group of ten was happy, talkative, and as carefree as they could be. Nobody questioned the argument between Hermione and Draco, which Draco was grateful for. For some odd reason, he attributed this to Luna. He had noticed that his mate always felt the most at ease when she was with the strange Ravenclaw.

The meal passed quickly and Draco was happy to see his mate ate half the meal he had dished up for her. He watched as she made her goodbyes to the rest of their friends. He watched Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville pull her into hugs. As much as he wanted to feel jealous of their affection, he couldn't. They had kept her safe and sane while she wasn't speaking to him. Her friends had never been mean, rude, or demeaning to him during this argument, but they had definetly shown her more support than him. Not that he blamed them. Theo and Blaise had done the same for him.

Draco tucked her into his side again and led her towards the Head Dorms. It had been a week since she's had been there; she had sent Winky for clothes and her books. Draco could still scent her in the room, although it was fading. If it had completely faded, he would have had absolutely no sleep and lost his mind much sooner. After their week long seperation, he could see why his father had withered away to nothing in Azkaban away from his mother. He could even somewhat understand why his mother had taken her own life once his father was gone. If the feelings between them were anything like what was between himself and Hermione, he wouldn't want to live without her either.

There had originally been a star-team practice that night but Draco had told Harry that he would not be present. Harry had understood completely, immediately understanding that he wanted to make things right between Hermione and himself. When they reached the room, he sent her off to take a bath. He knew that she needed to gather her thoughts and he needed to make sure that he had his composure in regards to his mate. They hadn't been intimate since she had learned the horrid truth about his past sexual history. He really didn't want to mess things up with her further.

He was wearing only his boxers when she emerged from the loo. His mouth went dry when he saw that she was wearing a pair of satin pink panties and one of his old tanks. To say she was fetching would a horrible understatement. He simply held his arms open and she walked to him, gratefully entering his embrace. His hands gripped her hips and held them close to him.

Draco didn't give her a chance to speak. He captured her lips with his and began plundering her mouth. Draco couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure at her taste; it felt like it had been years since he had last tasted her. As soon as he had her in his arms and her mouth on his, he knew their lovemaking would not be slow. He had to have her and he could feel the same desperation in her. They needed to reaffirm their love physically and it needed to happen now.

Before the pair could get any further, Draco stood with his mate in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. While she was in his arms, he managed to roll his shirt up her belly and over her head. Once she was laying on the bed, his mouth descended on her breasts. Draco felt a wonderful sense of accomplishment when her fingers buried in his hair and held his head to her chest, begging him to continue the oral torture he was inflicting on her.

Draco could smell her arousal in the air; she was ready for him. Draco sat up quickly and stripped his boxers off, nestling himself in the apex of her thighs. His mate gave a frustrated moan, causing him to lean over and grip her panties in his teeth and slowly slide them down her legs. Once they were removed, he slid up her legs and took a quick swipe of her core with his tongue. When she gasped in surprise, he quickly positioned himself and sheathed himself completely in her.

His mate let out a groan of pleasure at his intrusion, her feeling of fullness. Draco couldn't hold back the groan from his own mouth at her tight, warm heat that was surrounding him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her repeatedly, reveling in how she felt like home. Draco could feel her little nails digging into his shoulders, scoring down his back. It made him even harder to realize that she was marking him as her own. These marks made him happy, rather than the one on his arm

Draco would never be able to forget the feel of her wet, warm sleeve, working him and milking him. He could feel his mate nearing her climax and he sped up hoping to drive her there faster. If he were to find his pleasure before her, it would be a disgrace. When he felt the urge to empty himself, he reached down and savagely pinched her nub. He felt a rush of pleasure come from her as she tipped over the edge into ecstasy.

Draco couldn't hold back his own climax once he felt her intimate muscles tighten around him. His thoughts became traitorous as they fled to his night spent with Lavender Brown. Her compliance to please him was nothing compared to the love and responsiveness of his mate. His mate loved him despite all his flaws. Lavender had fucked him to save her own skin and in hopes he would get serious about her. Nothing in the world could convince him he needed a different mate.

He eased out of his mate and gathered her into his arms. An instant lethargic feeling settled over them both and Draco realized that it was exhaustion. Neither had slept well in the past week and it was all about to catch up with them. Draco pressed several small kisses the skin behind her ear before he settled in behind her.

Both drifted off to sleep immediately before they could make any comments. However, the pair woke up several times throughout the night and they reaffirmed their love each and every time. Around four in the morning, Draco drifted off to sleep for the third time and knew that he and Hermione would be alright.

A/N- I hope y'all liked this chapter. There wasn't much action except the m making up but I felt it was pretty important. Thanks for reading, I appreciate every single reader. Leave me your thoughts, they keep me motivated.

Love,

A


	34. Chapter 34

A/N- Most people were pleased with the last chapter, which makes me happy. A big thanks to those loyal readers who have followed this story. For those that are wondering, I'm looking at around fifteen more chapters, including the epilogue. That is always an "ish" so don't hold me to it. Anyways, onwards!

Disclaimer: This girl doesn't own a thing and hasn't made a knut off this story. We all know JKR is a good measure of firewhiskey and treacle tart.

Chapter 34

March 13, 1999

Hermione came awake slowly. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was a familiar coiling in her lower belly, feeling like it was about to explode. Before she could completely register the fact that Draco's fingers had been stroking her pleasure pearl, Draco had completely sheathed himself inside her from behind. The Gryffindor couldn't bite back the gasp of pleasure at his intrusion and she heard his low chuckle of amusement in her ear.

Hermione had expected a fast and hard encounter, Draco's favorite way to start their days (which Hermione had no complaints about), but she was pleasantly surprised when Draco eased in and out of her at a much more sedate pace that usual. Draco's hand slid up her tank top and cupped her breast, his fingers circling her nipple before tweaking it lightly. His lips nipped at the sensitive skin under her ear before he began muttering in her ear.

"I love having my cock in you, Mia. Every time I slide inside you, it feels like coming home." Hermione couldn't control her heavy breathing at his words. As depraved as it made her feel, there was no denying that she loved his dirty talk. And Draco knew it.

"You arse feels absolutely delicious pressing into me as I take you from behind. It's urging me on to take more, to give more." Hermione dug her nails into the arm he had slung around her and she heard his hiss of pleasure and pain.

"Your pussy, Merlin, Mia, it's magic. So tight, wet, warm, and inviting. Muggles believe in heaven; heaven is inside you with your cunt tightening around me, sucking me in further, milking me dry." Draco had reached around and stroked her nub as he spoke his last words and a flood of pleasure went through her. Unable to contain the sensations, Hemione felt explosions inside her, her vision went spotty, and her muscles clamped down on her veela. Her hands went behind her and her fingers twined in his hair as she rode out her orgasm.

When she felt Draco stiffen even more inside her, Hermione pushed her backside even further into her mate's thrust. A low moan, sounding suspiciously like 'Angel' escaped his lips, right into her ear. His teeth sank into her neck, throwing Hermione over the edge again into bliss. She rode it out with his fangs sank in her flesh.

When her muscles had all but stopped fluttering around his cock, Draco removed his teeth and licked the wound. He didn't withdraw from her, instead holding her close and letting himself grow soft inside her. Hermione's breathing returned to normal; Draco's had gone even and soft as well. Hermione had been sure he had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"When are we going to let people know you're pregnant? You're five months along. You have a tiny baby belly. If we hide it and people find out, it's going to look like we're ashamed of it." Hermione pulled his arm tighter around her and heaved a sigh.

"I don't know, Dray. I'm not ashamed at all of our babies. I'm more scared that if people knew I was pregnant, it would make me more of a target. I never used to be scared of that, knew I could handle myself in just about any situation. I still think that but have also learned to admit that I'm not infallible. If someone were able to get the drop on me, it would be the babies that paid for it. As much as I despise feeling like a damsel in distress, I don't want to misjudge a situation and end up like New Years." Hermione waited quietly while her veela took in her words and pondered them. He pressed a quick kiss to her mark, making her shiver, before he spoke.

"I know you hate never getting time to yourself, Angel. Once we graduate, life will be different. I think you're right; we should wait til the absolute last second to tell everyone else. Our friends, the Weasleys, and the Headmistress all know. They're the only ones we care about anyways, right?" Hermione nodded and he kissed her jaw as he finally left her body. The veela sat up and stretched.

"This is quite possibly the best way to wake up. I suggest we continue it." Hermione couldn't hold back the small giggle his words had caused.

"Not every day. Then it would become mundane and boring." He just grinned at her and stood.

"Go shower, Mia. You don't want to be late for breakfast." Hermione watched as he made his way into the common room, completely naked. She heard him call out when he made it to his door.

"I know you were admiring my sexy arse! I swear, I've been a bad influence." Hermione felt heat flood her cheeks and then a thread of amusement from her veela through their bond.

Hermione rose from her bed and stretched. Without bothering to gather clothes, she headed into the loo to shower away the proof of their time spent together. She caught sight of her baby bump in the mirror. It was still little, easily hidden. She knew that it should be bigger than it was but she attributed its size to her long bout of morning sickness and her stress levels. Now that she wasn't as stressed, she figured it would grow quicker now. Hermione had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey in three days and she knew she would get scolded for her weight.

The shower felt wonderful and she was much more relaxed when she climbed out. After she dried off, her wand dried her hair and a passing fancy made her straighten her hair. It had been weeks since she had worn it straight. When she made it to her room, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her normal school uniform. After a quick visit into her lingerie drawer, Hermione was dressed and ready for the day.

Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room, reading what appeared to be his Charms text, probably readying himself for his lesso that day. When he realized she had entered with her bag on her shoulder, he closed his book and stood, kissing her cheek. Hermione waited patiently for him to stow away his text and gather his bag, then join her on the walk down to the Great Hall.

The pair still garnered looks from their peers but they were fewer and farther between than they had been. Hermione couldn't understand how they were still such a sight to behold. They had been together now for almost seven months. Draco had pointed out that they would always garner attention. He was a known Death Eater, she was a big part of the light's victory, she had been tortured in his family home while he watched, and he was now a known veela. She had to consent to his logic but that didn't mean she liked it.

The pair took their usual seats in the Great Hall and Hermione ate her meal enthusiastically. The loss of her sickness had done much for her morale; she no longer detested being pregnant in the mornings. Everyone was light-hearted and ready to start their day. Hermione decided that she needed to get her study schedule for N.E.W.T.S. made up so she could begin the following week. She knew that everyone would laugh at her, but she was not willing to be unprepared for her tests.

When the meal ended, Hermione set off with Draco and Theo to make their way to History of Magic. She had always loved History of Magic, but she was discovering that she no longer enjoyed it now that they had begun new subject matter. The class before, they had finished up their study of the reign of Grindelwald and the fear he had instilled in the population. Today would be the beginning of the First and Second Wizarding War.

Hermione dreaded this topic; so much of what was recorded was conjecture and outright falsehood. Not only did that anger her more than it should have, it would make her tests and N.E.W.T.S. even more difficult, trying to keep facts and recorded facts separate in her mind. The Gryffindor knew Draco and Theo dreaded the subject as much as she did, for their own parts in the war and for those of their parents.

The three friends took their normal seats in Professor Binns' classroom, taking out their parchment, quills, and texts. As a reminder of the "facts" Professor Binns would be teaching, she skimmed the chapter again. In the back of her mind, she could feel Draco's dread at the subject. This made her wonder if Professor Binns knew that he was currently teaching part of their history lesson, if he would bring up Lucius and Theodore for that very reason.

When the ghost made his appearance, he didn't waste any time calling roll. He launched into his lesson with a fervor she had only witnessed with the goblin wars. The difference of the conjecture and the fact astounded her. The Head Girl dutifully took diligent notes, seeing that Draco and Theo were as well.

Professor Binns made a note of each notable person's death in the first war, explained just how and when Voldemort came to power. They didn't make it to Harry's surviving the killing curse, but Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Sr. and Severus Snape were all mentioned as part of Voldemort's Inner Circle of Death Eaters. Hermione could feel the tension emanating off Draco and Theo. Both their shoulders were set and pushed back, their spines stiff, and jaws clenched.

When the class was over, Hermione threaded her arm through her veela's and reached up to kiss his chin. Draco gave her a tight smile and pulled her into his side before going to drop her off at Transfiguration. Not a word was exchanged between the pair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched her enter the Transfiguration classroom. However, Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw her take a seat. There was only a minute after she sat before she got a note from Harry.

'I heard about History of Magic. Were you even going to tell me that Binns was teaching a class on me?' -HP

Hermione felt her stomach drop as she looked up and met his glare. Two rows past Harry, she saw Susan Bones giving her an apologetic look. Hermione took a deep breath and put her quill to the parchment. When she passed the note back to Harry, her face was impassive

'I was going to tell you, Harry. I wasn't sure what kind of things he would teach. Are you mad I hadn't told you yet or are you mad because everyone is going to talk about you and the war again?' -HG

Harry's facial features softened some and he raked his hand through his hair. When he passed the note back, Hermione was floored.

'I guess because I'm going to be the center of attention again. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I think you should write a book about what really happened during the wars. You would tell the truth.' -HP

Hermione didn't have time to answer back before Professor Archibald came in and began his lesson. It was a lecture lesson on different types of human transfiguration so Hermione didn't have to pay too much attention. Her mind was stuck on Harry's words. A book? Could she write about their experiences in the war? Did she want to? She had always played around with the idea of being an author when she was younger; however, when she realized the elves' plight, she had refocused on improving the world. Now that the suggestion was out there, the idea was beginning to grow on her. Even when she was young, she had known she would always be a non-fiction writer. This would be right up her alley.

Class was dismissed at normal time but Hermione hadn't really noticed how bad her inattention had gotten. Ginny met her at the door and linked her arm with Hermione's.

"Did you take any notes? You looked extremely preoccupied." Hermione gave her a sheepish smile.

"No, I only got a few lines. Blame your boyfriend, he completely threw me." Ginny looked at her, confused, but didn't ask any further. Hermione stayed with Ginny, leaving Harry and Neville to trail behind them. The foursome made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry listening to Neville's worries about DADA that afternoon, and Hermione listening to Ginny's thoughts on their latest star team practice.

Victor had wrote her the week before with the news that the team owner had finally managed to schedule a date for them to play at Hogwarts. April 21st was just over a month away, making certain that there was team practice at least twice a week. Hermione knew that the team was expecting to lose, they were playing national players afterall, but they weren't going to go down without a fight. Hermione knew how much it meant to the whole team and she hoped with all her might that Hogwarts would win.

Hermione took her seat between Draco and Harry and started to dish up her plate before Draco could. She usually let him do it but she was feeling a bit rebellious. She watched as Draco just smirked in amusement at her actions. Hermione was three bites into her meal when Harry brought up the book again.

"What do you think about my idea, 'Mi?" Draco turned to meet her eyes questioningly. Hermione finished her bite before she cleared her throat. When she realized that everyone was looking at her for her answer, she addressed her answer to everyone.

"Harry heard about our subject matter in History of Magic. He thinks I should write a book with the truth in it. I guarantee Professor Binns is going to teach that the Ministry helped defeat Voldemort, they were never infiltrated by Death Eaters, Umbridge was a sweet woman with only our best interests in mind, and will make the Death Eaters out to be as horrible as possible. It's an idea I find I'm considering." Draco rested his hand on her lower back and spoke quietly.

"You could tell the truth. You're an honest enough person that you would include that Theo's dad lost it when his wife died, that's when he threw himself into being a Death Eater. Most of the Death Eaters weren't there for the violence, they were there because of the ideals, the idea of blood purity. My dad joined because my grandfather made him. He was far from innocent but if he had had a choice, he wouldn't have joined. You could clear up Snape's name." Neville was the next to speak.

"Clear up Snape's name more than it has been anyways. It was still a shoddy job. You could give my parents the credit they deserve." Hermione smiled at all their urgings.

"I'm seriously considering it. It would have to be after our N.E.W.T.S., after graduation. I could write and be at home with the babies. I can still work for the Ministry after that, help out magical creatures." Harry gave her a hard hug, knocking the breath out of her for a moment.

"Thanks, 'Mi. Let me know when you decide." The conversation turned to the star team and the ways they could improve. Neville, Grace, and Theo were involved in the conversation as well, leaving Leslie, Luna, and Hermione to chat about their classes, homework, and plans for the upcoming weekend.

-O-

Draco smiled at his mate as their group stood. Luna and Grace made their way towards the North Tower for Divination while the rest of their group started for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco kept thinking about the idea of Hermione writing a book about the war. To be honest, he thought it was a grand idea. She wouldn't be too scared to expose Dumbledore's scheming and she wouldn't hesitate to show the truth that most of the Death Eaters hadn't wanted to become killers. Most of the Death Eaters had done what their families ordered them to do and to make their paterfamilias proud. There were the truly deranged who enjoyed the death and destruction, like Bellatrix and Dolohov. He hoped she would consent to write it.

The group of eight made their way into the classroom and found their usual seats. Draco felt a wave of unease that he was uncertain of belonging to Hermione. Professor Holloway still hated the Head Girl, goaded her at every chance, and made comments about her lack of knowledge in his subject His mate never took the Professor's bait, never complained about how he treated her in class. However, he knew she was uneasy around the American.

The last class had been all lecture so Draco knew that today would be a practical class. The last couple practical classes had made him nervous, nervous that his mate would get injured. Today brought the same worry. Now that she had started to think of her safety in relative terms, as to how they would affect their children, he was unsure if her unease was because of the professor or because of the class. It was only minutes later that Professor Holloway swept into the classroom in a way that reminded him of his godfather.

"This class will be practical so do not empty your bags of your belongings. We will be practicing non-verbal dueling since some of you haven't seemed to catch on. This is a very important skill to possess. It can save your life. I realize the war is over but it's a smart move to learn how protect oneself." Draco and his fellow students all put their bags on top of their desks and began to move the desks to the edges of the room. Draco listened with trepidation as the American began calling out partners.

"Malfoy with Pucey. Parkinson with Miss Weasley. Bletchley with Potter. Weasley with Longbottom. Nott with Brown. Miss Potter with Zabini. Thomas with Greengrass. Finnegan with Patil." Draco let out a sigh of relief. Hermione was with Blaise. He wouldn't hit her with anything harmful.

The pairs all spread out across the room, wands at the ready and determination in their eyes. Hermione sent a smile Blaise's way, which he returned, making Draco feel even better. Draco considered the other pairs. Harry would win against Bletchley, hands down. He hoped that Neville would win again the Weasel, had faith in him, but it would depend on how cool Neville played it. Theo would decimate Brown, which he knew he would enjoy, Thomas would definetly win against Daphne. Dueling had never been her strong suit. Since Patil was nothing but a twit with big tits, Draco was sure that Finnegan would win.

He was facing Pucey himself, whom he'd never had a personal problem with, but knew could hold a grudge for his entire lifetime. The grudge between the two wasn't necessarily personal, but Pucey thought it so. Lucius had exposed Adrian's father's incompetence to Voldemort when they had been on a mission together. True to Voldemort's temperment, he had cursed everyone involved but had killed Alexander Pucey. Adrian had never let it go or placed the blame at Voldemort's feet. Draco would have to watch his opponent.

When Professor Holloway sent up purple sparks from his wand, signaling the start of the duel, everyone began. Draco sent a volley of offensive spells at Pucey, who parried then quite well. Draco was extremely adept at non-verbal spells, as was most of the class. Thomas, Finnegan, Brown, Patil, Pansy, and Daphne had problems still, but Adrian had mastered them long ago, just as Draco had.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Hermione and Blaise sending waves of silent spells at each other. However, judging by the colors of the spells, they were tickling hexes, jelly-legs jinxs, impedimentas, and the boil curse. The pair were a fairly equal match, neither one had been hit by the other's spells yet.

Draco turned back to Pucey and focused on getting a spell through his shield. Draco's own shield was flickering in and out of existence in time with Pucey's spells, as was Adrian's. After just a few minutes, Draco managed to slip a slicing hex around the other Slytherin's shield, hitting him across the thigh. Rage erupted on Pucey's face and Draco knew that the fight was going to get a thousand times worse. Draco could only watch in horror as Pucey feigned losing his balance as he shot off a hex, sending it right in the direction of his mate.

Draco would have to thank Blaise later because the other Slytherin threw a shield at his mate, stopping the spell in time. Draco was unsure of what the curse had been, but he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't have enjoyed it. In his lapse of attention for that brief moment, however, Pucey was able to slip a curse around his own shield. Draco saw it coming, knew it was going to hit him, and knew there was no way he could avoid it unless he ducked and let it hit Harry in the back. Draco braced himself for the curse, unsure of what it was, and felt its impact right in his chest. His consciousness flickered briefly before he fell to ground, his world dark.

-O-

Hermione hadn't seen the curse hit Draco but she had seen him fall. The curse, according to Harry, had looked like a bolt of lightning. Hermione threw herself to the ground at his side, her hands searching for a pulse in his neck. There was none. She turned towards Professor Holloway and screamed at him, not caring that he was a professor and was due a certain amount of respect.

"Professor, he has no pulse! Get over here and save him!" A sob had made the last part of her sentence almost unintelligible. The Professor hurried to Draco's side and felt his neck. When there was nothing there, he waved his wand over Draco's body. While the professor looked at the results of his diagnostic spell, Hermione realized that everyone had gathered around them in a loose circle, fearful looks apparent on their faces. Only Adrian Pucey had a smirk on his face. Before Professor Holloway could speak, Hermione raised her wand and shot off a stunner at Pucey, followed by an incarcerous. Everyone in the circle moved further away when faced with her rage. She turned back to the professor when he began to speak.

"Miss Granger, there is nothing I can do. There is no spell that can bring back the dead. I'm sorry." However, Hermione refused to take this as the end of her mate. With a violent shove, she pushed Professor Holloway out of the way, rolling him to the side. Hermione had tears down her face, but a new determination in her eyes.

"Harry, get down here and help me! CPR, you have to do the compressions. Push down until you feel his ribs break and then let up. Do it four times." Nobody could ever say that Harry Potter was not up to performing on the spot. Without a second thought, he threw himself to the ground beside Draco and began leaning all his weight on his friend's chest. The sickening crack of Draco's chest could be heard in the silence of the room.

Ginny had tears down her face, as well as Lavender and Parvati. Neville, Theo, and Blaise had grave looks on their faces, as well as the rest of the class. When Harry had compressed Draco's chest four times, Hermione leaned down, pinched his nose shut, tilted his chin and gave him two breaths. There was a collective gasp at her actions but neither Hermione nor Harry acted like they heard it. When she pulled away, Harry began his compressions again, the crowd counting softly behind him. There was no gasp the second time Hermione bent to give him breaths.

After four rounds of CPR, Draco dragged in a ragged breath before lifting his head for a brief moment. After one shuddering breath, he laid his head back down and passed out. The students behind them had gasped in surprise, then went silent as they watched in disbelief. Hermione reached down and laid her head on his chest and let out a sob in relief.

"His heart's beating. He's alive." The group behind them let out a collective gasp and she heard a few sniffles, which she assumed were coming from Ginny. Harry stood and dragged Hermione to her feet.

"Come on, we have to take him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey needs to check him out." At Harry's words, Professor Holloway seemed to realize that he was indeed the professor and needed to take charge.

"Potter and Miss Potter, please levitate Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Nott and Longbottom, please levitate Pucey there as well. Weasley, go to the Headmistress office and inform her that she is needed in the Hospital Wing. Class dismissed." Hermione and Harry wasted no time in lifting Draco with their wands and levitating him towards the door, down the hall, and to the Hospital Wing.

When Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office, her mouth opened and her eyes went wide.

"What has happened to Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't seem to find her voice due to the tears running down her face. Harry shot the mediwitch a serious look as he spoke.

"He was hit by a spell that looked like a lightning bolt by Adrian Pucey. He had no pulse and Professor Holloway said there was nothing to be done. Hermione and I performed CPR and got him breathing again. We need you to take him from here." This spurred Madam Pomfrey into action, pulling the blankets of the nearest bed down for them to lay Draco on. Both students backed away from their friend to allow Madam Pomfrey space to work but Madam Pomfrey looked up and shook her head.

"Miss Potter, stay here. He will heal faster with his mate near, reassuring him of your love and safety." Hermione came forward again, sitting on the bed next to her veela. As Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him and began an incantation in Latin, Hermione leaned down and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering to him softly.

"You're going to make it through this Draco, Madam Pomfrey will make sure of it. You can't die yet, we need you. Me and the babies need you more than anything." Hermione couldn't see an outward difference in her veela, but she felt an emotional boost from him.

Madam Pomfrey worked on Draco for almost an hour. Hermione could hear people out in the hallway but she never once got up to tell them to be quiet. Adrian Pucey remained in a bed on the other end of the room, still stunned and restrained.

When Madam Pomfrey finally stood up straight and stretched her back, she smiled at Hermione.

"You did well, child. You saved his life. Nobody but a muggleborn would have thought of CPR. Professor Holloway was quite right; there are no spells to bring people back from the dead. Your mate will be well. He will wake soon. His veela powers include accelerated healing. He will probably be well enough by tomorrow morning to leave." Hermione couldn't restrain herself any longer. Nobody else was around so she flung herself into the mediwitch's arms and started sobbing. Madam Pomfrey didn't say a word, just wrapped her arms around the young girl and let her sob. Hermione had just began to calm when the doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Hermione heard footsteps approaching them. Headmistress McGonagall laid her hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter and the rest of the class have informed me as to what happened to Mr. Malfoy. You saved his life with your quick thinking, Miss Potter." Hermione could only nod; she felt numb from the events of the afternoon. Madam Pomfrey spoke before the Headmistress could ask.

"Apparently, Mr. Pucey used a curse I can only describe as a bolt of lightning. The electrical power behind it literally stopped Mr. Malfoy's heart. It isn't dark at all. It was just the intent behind it." Professor McGonagall absorbed the information for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I can't expel Mr. Pucey for using a legal curse in a classroom duel. However, he will have detention for the rest of the year. His intent was to kill Mr. Malfoy and that is unacceptable." Hermione felt rage flood her body but she knew in her heart that Professor McGonagall was doing the best she could. Hermione could only nod at her words, afraid of what would come out if she opened her mouth.

There was a whispered conversation between the two women but Hermione paid them no mind. She was laying on her side, propped up on one elbow next to Draco, stroking his fine blond hair. Every few minutes she would lean down and press a kiss to his cheek, his forehead, or his chest. She heard Professor McGonagall leave, the door slamming behind her. After a few minutes, the door opened again, indicating again that someone had entered the Wing. When Hermione looked up, she saw the faces of Harry, Theo, and Blaise. All three conjured chairs around the bed and took seats. For a long while, all was silent. When the silence was finally broken, it was Blaise that broke it.

"We owe you, 'Mi. Professor McGonagall told us what happened to him. She told us there was no magic that could have saved him. Even though we made fun of you for years for being muggleborn, you used your muggle knowledge and saved his life." Tears seeped out of her eyes at his words, not wanting to think of a reality where Draco didn't exist. Harry reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. When she had gathered herself, she turned towards her Slytherin friends.

"You don't have to thank me. I can't picture a world without Draco in it. I finally understand why his mum killed herself without his dad." Harry met her eyes, startled, but there was no judgement in them. In a span of a few seconds, he stood and dropped a kiss on her head.

"If you need me for anything, I mean anything, send a patronus. I don't care about curfew, I'll come." Hermione met his eyes, smiled just a fraction and nodded. Without another word, Harry left. When she turned back to Theo and Blaise, she gave them a shaky smile. Only minutes had passed when they too stood. Theo bent and kissed her temple.

"Thanks again, 'Mi. We weren't always the nicest to you but you've forgiven us and you've saved your worst tormentor. Everyone in this school could take a lesson from you." Hermione gave a sad smile at his words.

"Everyone is who they are, Theo. Whether bad or good, they are who they are because that's who they're meant to be. Same with you, Blaise, and Draco. I love Draco. I would die for him. You two are some of my best friends. You don't owe me a thing." Theo nodded, eyes suspiciously wet. Blaise bent and kissed the top of her head, not saying a word. Both left without another word.

Hermione lay there for an undetermined amount of time. Madam Pomfrey came by with dinner but Hermione knew there was no way she could eat at that point in time. The mediwitch gave her reassurances that Draco would be just fine. Hermione simply nodded absebtmindedly at her wotrds.

Hermione had almost fallen asleep when she felt the bed move underneath her. Draco was shifting his weight and rolled his head towards her. When she saw his eyes open, her mind cleared instantly and she became frantic.

"Dray, are you ok? Do you hurt? What can I do?" Draco held up his hand, gesturing for her to stop. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"I thought I lost you forever. I knew I had to take the curse. If I had ducked to miss it, it would have went past me and hit Harry." Hermione couldn't hold back yet another sob as she burst into tears. He pulled her down next to him.

"What happened, Angel?" Hermione struggled to gather her wits and calm her nerves. When she spoke, it was with a fairly strong voice. She explained in detail what had happened, how Pucey had killed him, and she and Harry had brought him back. When she was finished, she was met with silence. For minutes afterwards, there were no words between them. When Draco broke the silence, she could barely hold back her tears.

"Angel, you saved my life. How can I ever repay that?" Hermione let out a nervous giggle at his words.

"You just accept it. You would have done the same for me. I don't think I could keep living if something had happened to you." Draco wrapped a weak arm around her shoulders and pulled her in as tight as he could manage.

"If something happens to me, you do everything you can to stay here. Our children will need you. If they can't have both of us, at least give them you." She didn't reply but she could feel the anxiety rolling off her veela. She was sure that he could feel hers as well. There were no more words exchanged. They had said everything that needed said and they could feel from each other what didn't need said.

The pair laid in the bed together. They were silent. Draco had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. Hermione lost count of how many kisses they had pressed to each others bodies. When Hermione could no longer battle against the exhaustion overtaking her body, she gripped her veela tighter, holding him close, as she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

A/N- Thanks for reading, y'all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter promises a little drama, as the couple's secret is let out of the bag. Leave me your thoughts guys, I do love them so.

Love,

A


	35. Chapter 35

A/N- I want to thank everyone for reading this story. It keeps me motivated even when my life is insane. I was able to reply to some reviews but others kept telling me that they were invalid messages. If you didn't get a reply, I'm so sorry! I'm still convinced that fanfiction hates me. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: This girl don't own a thing. Yes, I realize that's improper English but I don't care.

Chapter 35

March 25, 1999

Hermione snuggled into Draco's side as a gust of wind swirled around them bringing chills to the skin of her arms and legs. Draco waved his hand in front of her and Hermione felt herself warm almost immediately. After shooting him a grateful smile, she turned her attention back to their friends.

They were on their way to Hogsmeade, walking in the crisp air, and enjoying the beginnings of warm sunshine on their faces. Luna, Grace, and Ginny were linked arm in arm ahead of them, Neville, Harry, and Theo talking quietly behind them. Blaise and Leslie were a little ways behind Draco and Hermione, snuggled into each other and talking softly. Hermione took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smells she associated with melting snow and emerging springtime.

It was Grace's birthday today. Hermione would have been just fine with sitting in the castle courtyard for her fresh air while working on her schoolwork and getting her notes ready for studying for her N.E.W.T.s, but the exuberant Hufflepuff had demanded that their group of friends spend the day in Hogsmeade. Grace was entirely certain that they all needed a day away from the castle and away from responsibilities. Everyone except Hermione had agreed, and rather than be a bad sport, the Head Girl had agreed to lay aside her studies for her friend's birthday.

There was no concrete plan for when they arrived in the wizarding village, but Hermione was certain that Honeydukes and Zonkos were on the agenda. She was rather hoping she could convince Draco to sneak away with her to the bookstore. The Gryffindor could lose herself in a library or bookstore for hours.

As the group of friends neared the village, they all gathered back together, excitement shining on their faces. Grace was tugging on Theo's arm, pulling him in the direction of Honeydukes.

"Come on, guys, let's go get some chocolate. Who needs birthday cake when there's Honeydukes' chocolate?" Hermione bit back the giggle that bubbled up at the girls words and excitement.

Theo allowed himself to be dragged off towards the candy store and the rest of their friends followed after. Hermione could see that Harry and Neville were happy about the stop, both of them having a horrible sweet tooth. Hermione could only shudder at the thought of what so much sugar was doing to their teeth.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her into the large store, new types of candy displayed out front. Hermione had never been one for much candy, but did enjoy a sugar quill from time to time. This kept her from being too interested in the new offerings. Hermione could see that her veela wanted to go browse the store, was eyeing the new candies quite keenly, so she grasped his hand and dragged him over to the new display.

Draco perused the new choices before deciding on two new ones to try. Hermione didn't catch their name, nor did she particularly care, but she let him drag her all over the rest of the store to renew his stock of his favorites. Hermione found herself surprised to stop and see him take a package of sugar quills off the shelf and put with the rest of his candy as he shot her a smile.

"It's the only kind of candy I've ever seen you eat. I assumed it was your favorite." She beamed at him and nodded. The other meandered around the store, choosing their sugary purchases at their leisure. Hermione could only grimace in horror when she saw the chocolate frog display and saw her, Harry, and Ron's faces on the cards. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape also had their own cards but they didn't make her shudder quite like her own did. The card named her as the "brightest witch of her age", the muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter, and a vital person in the defeat of Tom Riddle.

Draco led them up to the cashier and she watched him pay, every one else silently taking this as a leave. Harry's arms were full, as were Neville's, while Leslie held only one item in her hands. Hermione could only shake her head at her friends' enthusiasm for candy.

The group of ten met outside and made their way into Zonko's. This was her least favorite store but she's would never begrudge her friend's their fun. She stayed on a bench out front with Luna, also uninterested in the joke shop. The Head Girl shared conversation about Luna's studies, her father, and her relationship with Neville in the forty-five minutes it took for Ginny and Grace to appear. It was at this point that the conversation turned dirty. Ginny started it, of course.

"So, Luna, tell us about Neville." Luna wasn't the least bit shy and had no problems sharing her experiences.

"Oh, Merlin Gin, that boy is so good! You never would have thought it since he was new at it when we started but he picked it up really quick. I just love it when he..." Hermione tried to tune the conversation out, but it was hard to do with the three of them right next to her. The Head Girl tried to think about who had attended the dueling club that had started a half hour ago, what tricks Draco was currently purchasing, and where Blaise and Leslie had disappeared off to. None of these distractions worked and she still learned things about her friends that she had never wanted to know

Neville had a shorter but beefy cock, which Luna loved to put in her mouth. Apparently the young Ravenclaw had no gag reflex, making Neville a lucky man indeed. Theo was "big" and always made sure that Grace was satisfied. She had intimated that the Slytherin had had lots of experience, but Hermione could never recall seeing Theo around the school with other girls. She didn't vocalize this observation, however, and the girls just carries on despite her lack of participation.

Hermione almost lost her breakfast when Ginny began on Harry. Never in a million years did she want to learn that her brother had the biggest cock Ginny had ever seen, could make Ginny orgasm in mere minutes despite his lack of experience with other girls, and his love for burying his face in between her legs. The Head Girl could feel her face going warm just at the thought. When none of their friends had emerged yet, Ginny turned to Hermione, her face eager for details. Hermione just looked at them until Ginny let out a whine.

"Come on, 'Mi, you have to share. None of us have ever been with Draco and we want to know the details." Hermione knew she wasn't going to get out of this with saying nothing but she had no intentions of being as free with her sex life as they had been.

"Draco is very good. He always makes sure that I orgasm before he does." Ginny just groaned and scooted closer.

"How big is his dick?" Hermione wrinkled her brow and nose in distaste.

"I think it's pretty big, but I have nothing to compare him to. I don't want anything to compare him to either." Hermione made sure she had her stern professor face on when she finished speaking to help deter further questioning. Thankfully, it worked somewhat. Ginny simply continued down a different venue.

"Is the sex different since you're pregnant now? Can you do everything the same or do you have to be careful? I can see Draco liking rough sex." Hermione still didn't like the line of questioning but she appreciated that they were asking for less details.

"We can more or less do what we want. There aren't any restrictions. Madam Pomfrey told me that if it wasn't painful it would be fine." Luna had apparently sensed her discomfort with the earlier subject and changed it.

"Are you still keeping the names to yourselves? Have you thought of any?" Hermione appreciated the Ravenclaw's gesture and rewarded her with a smile.

"We're really not saying til they're born. We have a couple boy and a couple girl names picked but we haven't narrowed down the choice. We may not for months." Ginny and Grace both pouted but Hermione knew that they wouldn't push her. Grace finally asked a question and she could only assume the girl had learned of the Black family tradition from Theo.

"Are you guys going with the stars theme for the names? I know it's tradition." Hermione smiled at the Hufflepuff and nodded.

"Draco told me he didn't care if we abandoned the tradition but I wanted to keep it. His family hasn't always had the best traditions and that is a positive one, I think. I want him to realize that his family wasn't all bad." Ginny began to disagree under her breath when Hermione stopped her in a cold tone.

"Narcissa saved Harry's life, Gin. She loved her son enough to lie to her master. If you're able to feel love for someone, I don't feel like they're completely evil." Ginny looked properly chastened at Hermione's words and she nodded.

"You're right, of course. Sometimes it's hard to forget the past. First year was horrid and that was because of Lucius." Hermione only nodded and wrapped her hand around Ginny's, showing her a token of comfort. They were all taken by surprise when the doors opened and the rest of their friends filed out.

-O-

Draco, Theo, Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Leslie all stood at the window behind his mate and their friends, watching their conversation. Nobody could hear the conversation but himself, and he knew why his mate's cheeks were red. He was happy with her decision to not share any details of their sex life; he himself had only told Blaise and Theo that she was the most responsive girl he'd ever had and that she was by far the best. He didn't want his friends to know the smallest details of what he and Hermione got up to. However, Draco couldn't stop the thrill of pride that rushed through him when he heard his mate tell her friends the little bit that she did. He knew she didn't fake her orgasms or lie to him, but it was nice to hear her say that he pleased her to her girlfriends.

The conversation turned to their babies, to what their names would be. He could admit that he was happy Hermione had wanted to carry on the Black family tradition of naming their children after the stars. Growing up, he had always been surprised that his father had allowed his mother to name him. His father had always been very much in control in their household, had always expected his orders to be followed. Draco could only assume that his mother had put her foot down and his father, veela that he was, did what he had to to make his mate happy.

When Draco heard Ginny take the conversation to her first year, how his father had given her a piece of Voldemort's soul, he felt the breath leave his body. The Head Boy knew exactly what his father had done, knew what he had once done of his own accord, but it still took his breath when he was confronted with people his father had harmed. It was true that since the end of Draco's fourth year, when the Dark Lord returned, Lucius had been under the Imperious. This was the reason behind the worst of Lucius' crimes, but Draco knew his father had been far from innocent. There had been plenty other crimes.

Then Hermione had pointed out that his family wasn't completely evil; his mother had saved Harry's life because of her love for him. Draco had been so angry at his mother for committing suicide at his father's death. Now he understood that she had just preempted the inevitable. She was a veela and her mate had died. It would have been a slow death filled with emptiness and heartbreak if she hadn't taken her own life. Now having all the facts, he couldn't begrudge her saving herself the pain. He only wished she had spoken to him before she had taken her life. Before the conversation could get any heavier, he led the group out the door to rejoin their female counterparts.

Draco pulled his mate to her feet and pressed his lips to her forehead. Understanding washed over him, Hermione's feelings, and he knew she knew he had been listening, that he appreciated her words to her redheaded friend. Instead of making a big deal about it, Hermione grasped his hand in hers and pressed her own kiss to his chest. Grace went into Theo's arms making a suggestion for lunch.

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I'm hungry." Draco couldn't help but duck his head just a bit in shame. He wasn't allowed in the Three Broomsticks due to his use of the Imperious Curse on Madam Rosmerta. It wasn't the best decision he had ever made in his life, but it certainly wasn't the worst. He had never told anyone, not even Hermione, but he had sent a letter of apology to the barmaid, but had received no response. He was in no mood to be thrown out on his arse for entering her bar. He had decided to say something to his friend, telling her he was going to head back to the castle when Hermione spoke up.

"Can we go to the Hog's Head instead? I think they have better food and it's a much quieter atmosphere." Grace agreed right away, unaware of what had occurred before her. He caught his mate's meaningful glance to Theo, and he knew that she was imploring him to explain at a later time. Draco's heart once again swelled with love for his mate.

The group made their way to the Hog's Head, all of them giving Aberforth Dumbledore a friendly wave as they found a booth with enough room for all of them. Harry and Blaise made their way to their feet and went to the bar to order drinks for everyone. Draco wondered if Harry would bring back Hermione a butterbeer or not. It's true that in the wizarding world, alcohol didn't affect the pregnancy like it did in the muggle world. However, he doubted that his mate would be comfortable with drinking alcohol due to her muggle upbringing.

When the two men returned, it was with nine butterbeers and a pot of tea. Draco smiled inwardly at the look of gratitude on his mate's face. The butterbeers were passed down and out to everyone, all of them cracking the tops and taking long drinks. When Harry returned to his seat and had his arm flung around Ginny, he turned to Grace.

"Ab said he'd be over in a couple to get our lunch order." The group nodded and began a normal discussion about quidditch and the upcoming match between Bulgaria. Draco found it somewhat amusing that they never discussed matches with the other houses anymore, almost like they were no longer important. Draco supposed that when you compared house matches to the charity match, it was easy to see which was more important. It was when they were discussing how far Graykow and Sheperd had come in terms of their beater skills when Aberforth came over.

"What would everyone like to eat? Shepherds pie is the special for the day." Draco himself ordered the special but Hermione went with tomato soup and grilled cheese. He only halfway paid attention as the others ordered. Draco was gently massaging his mate's lower back under her jumper. He wondered if she was learning to hide her pain from him because the way she pressed back against his hand made him think that she was indeed sore. However, he had felt nothing of it through their bond. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

It wasn't too long before Aberforth returned with their food, setting the plates out in front of the person it belonged to. He handed Hermione's to her last before giving her a shrewd look.

"Is what I'm hearing through the crowds true, young lady?" His mate gave the man a confused look. At her glance, Aberforth provided more information.

"A young blond girl was in here earlier telling everyone that you were with child. Mr. Malfoy's child." Draco made sure that his face was impassive when he felt the horror and fear rush through his mate. He knew she feared for the safety of their children and they had not planned to make the information known until they absolutely had to. Realizing that Hermione wasn't going to speak, Draco did the best with the situation that he could, knowing this man was a friend of his mates.

"Yes, she's carrying my children. Not for lack of prevention." The wizened wizard's eyes hardened at the statement.

"You're saddling the girl with 'children'? I trust you're taking care of the girl or do I need to curse you some?" Hermione started to speak but Draco squeezed her thigh slightly to silence her.

"Yes, we're having twins, quite rare for veela. She's accepted me and one day she'll be my wife. Neither Hermione nor our children will ever want for anything. I'll be by her side til the day I die." Draco wasn't too happy about being so forthcoming with a stranger but he knew the man cared for his mate. He wouldn't fob off some half-arsed answer on him. Aberforth met his eyes and Draco didn't waver in his gaze. The older man swung his glare to Harry before he met Draco's eyes once more.

"I respect you for taking care of your mate. You just make sure you remember that if you hurt her and Potter doesn't make you pay, I will." Draco had figured something like this would come out of the man's mouth. With an approximation of a smile, Draco stuck his hand out. When Aberforth grasped it, Draco told him he understood. After releasing his hand, Aberforth clapped Draco on the shoulder before dropping a kiss on Hermione's head.

"Congratulations, honey. You need anything, you let me know. I wanna see those kids when they're born." Hermione gave him a sweet smile before he walked away. When the old man was gone, Draco let out a breath while Hermione buried her hands in her hair.

"Godric,everyone's going to know now! How did they find out?" Draco reached out and drew her into his side.

"It doesn't matter now, Angel. It's out and there's nothing we can do about it. It was going to come out eventually. We'll just focus on keeping you safe. Nothing anyone says will change how we feel for each other or how we feel about our children." Hermione nodded in to his chest and Draco caught a worried glance from Harry.

The group ate their meal more quickly than they had planned. Draco still ate his whole meal, clearing his plate as he always did. Hermione ate most of her soup and sandwich which made him happy. Once they finished, they rose collectively as a group and made their way for the exit. Draco kept his arms firmly around his mate's shoulders, holding her close.

There was light conversation on the way back to the castle, but nothing of any importance. It was obvious that everyone was caught up in thought. Draco could only smirk slightly when Hemione apologized to Grace for ruining her birthday. The Hufflepuff had blown it off, of course, but Hermione still felt bad.

The group of friends split once they reached the castle. They all swore they would meet up for dinner, facig the masses together. Draco could hear the whispers about Hermione quite clearly as they made their way to their dorm; he kept his mouth shut about their words, knowing they would hurt his mate. None of them were very flattering.

-O-

Once they reached their commonroom, Hermione convinced herself to do homework rather than take a nap as she really wanted to. She had just settled into her Transfiguation homework when Professor McGonagall's silvery cat appeared before her.

"I've heard the news is out. Please come see me at your earliest convenience."

Heaving a deep sigh, Hermione slumped her shoulders and began to stand up to make her way back out of her common room. When Draco realized her intentions, he turned and followed her. Hermione allowed him to thread their fingers together as they made their way down the corridors and staircases to the Headmistress' office. The gargoyle didn't give them a chance to use the appointed password, it simply leapt out of the way of the pair so they could continue on.

Hermione could hear voices in the Headmisress' office. When she and Draco reached the top of the stairs, without warning, the door swung open, announcing their arrival when Hermione would have rather waited their turn. Inside were three of her professors, all seemingly arguing about the same thing. Professor Slughorn had his arms going in wide gesturing motions, trying to portray who only knew what, Professor Flitwick had his hands clasped under his chin and appeared to be bouncing in his shoes, and Professor Holloway had his arms crossed across his chest, his face painted in a mask of anger. Hermione suddenly realized that she was the subject of the conversation. When Professor McGonagall realized they were present, she held her arms up, silencing all three professors, and beckoned them forward to two seats in front of her desk.

"Please join us, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone needs to calm down for this conversation." The three professors managed to look sheepish at her words. Before the Headmistress could begin, Draco took Hermione's hand and assured the stern professor.

"We know this makes things more dangerous. Between all of us, though, I think we can keep her safe." This statement brought all three professor's attention to the situation and danger at hand, and Hermione wasn't happy to see the anger on their faces. The Headmistress sighed.

"They weren't aware that the danger was ongoing." The older woman turned to her three colleagues and met their gaze.

"Miss Granger has been the target of more than one attack, leaving her injured both times. Both occurred in the castle when she was without her friends. Her friends have admirably stepped up to make sure she is always with someone, but we need to take more steps to finding out who is actually behind these attacks. Now that everyone will know of her pregnancy, it puts her at more tisk." Hermione was almost excited that they weren't going to discuss her pregnancy, until Professor Slughorn refused to let it go.

"You mean to tell me that Miss Granger really is pregnant and she's been participating in dangerous classes?" Before Professor McGonagall could speak, Hermione defended their choice in staying quiet.

"I know exactly which potions would have been dangerous to brew while pregnant and would have found a way out of doing them. I know which plants could be dangerous in Herbology. DADA is the only place I've had any trouble since students are dueling and using dangerous hexes. You can make rules all you want, say no dark magic, but that didn't work out too well for me last time, or for Draco for that matter." Professor Holloway sneered at her.

"Well, as I was unaware of your 'special condition', it didn't seem prudent to put you with one of your friends. Now that I know, I will only pair you with your friends, those who won't use dangerous curses." Hermione gave him a slight nod in acceptance of his proposition. However, his eyes flashed at her next words.

"You really need to come up with a better solution though. Yeah, I won't get hurt because I'm pregnant. What about someone else, they could get hurt just like Draco did. Draco was dead, for Merlin's sake. The class is out of control, they know they can get away with whatever they want as long as it isn't dark." The other professors were nodding sagely at her words. Professor Flitwick spoke before Professor Holloway could erupt.

"The Headmistress has told us a bit about the problem of being with a veela. I just want to offer the pair of you congratulations on your impending child." Hermione offered the smaller man a genuine smile.

"Children. We're having twins." Everyone's eyes widened but they said nothing. Professor McGonagall took the moment of silence to speak.

"I will inform the rest of your professors that you are indeed with child and need to be assigned things that won't be harmful." Hermione gave the older woman a small smile and nodded. She and Draco both rose to their feet and made their way to the door. Casting a quick tempus, Hermione realized that they had been in the Headmistress' office longer than she had realized.

"It's almost time for dinner. Want to just head to the Great Hall?" Draco gave her a smile and nodded, pulling her down the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall. Hermione squeezed her veela's hand as she spoke.

"Well, that little conversation may not have accomplished much but at least now I won't be paired with someone who wants to hurt me in DADA. Now that I said something about how nobody listens to Professor Holloway, hopefully Professor McGonagall will do something about it." Draco made an agreeable sound in the back of his throat and kissed her knuckles, but said nothing. Hermione could sense trepidation from him, maybe a little nervousness. She could only assume it was because they would be facing the school as a whole in mere minutes.

When the pair entered the Great Hall, silence fell all around them. Hermione knew for a fact that teen pregnancy was a fairly common thing in the muggle world and they would never have faced this kind of attention. However, in the wizarding world, things were different. If a girl foundd herself in a family way, she was pulled out of school and made to marry the offending young man. Hermione couldn't help but think how barbaric this practice was but she knew vocalizing it would only create animosity.

The pair took their seats with their friends and tried to ignore the whispers and stares. They had made it through half their meal when Miles Bletchley leaned forward in his seat and yelled down the table at them.

"Granger, you really pregnant with Malfoy's kid?" Hermione almost couldn't believe that the Slytherin had asked directly. Hermione figured she would regret it but she nodded her head.

"Yes, it's true." Bletchley let out a loud laugh and turned towards Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria.

"Sorry girls, looks like Malfoy really is off the market now. She's wearing his necklace and popping out his kid. Better set your sights on another marriage prospect." The Slytherin girls crucified her with their eyes but they said nothing, not even when all the males down the table began laughing at them. Hermione couldn't help but crack a small smile at Bletchley's words.

When they stood to leave, Hermione saw that she was receiving a fair amount of glares from every table, not just the girls who had considered Draco a wonderful prospect. There weren't many friendly looks from the Gryffindor table, but she had counted on that. When she caught Ron staring at her, he gave her a slow smirk, making her shiver. Without acknowledging she noticed, she took hold of Draco's hand and made their way out of the Great Hall and towards their rooms.

When the pair finally entered their common room, Hermione threw herself on the couch and sighed.

"I would be completely happy if we never have to do that again." Draco finally laughed, more comfortable now that they were in their own room.

"Agreed. We'll just put in a request to the Headmistress that from now on we'll dine in our rooms. How long before you think we'll get told we can't because all we'll really be doing, according to everyone else, is shagging?" Hermione laughed at his question.

"Not even a whole day." The pair laughed quietly before deciding to dig out their textbooks and work on their homework, knowing they would be getting a whole new slew of assignments the coming week. Hermione worked on Arithmancy, Herbology, and Transfiguration before she started on her study schedule for N.E.W.T.s. Draco made fun of her for drawing up a color-coded timetable, but she just shoved him away from her and continued on.

Hermione heard him go to the loo and the shower start, and she could only assume he'd be in there a fair amount of time. She teased him all the time about taking longer to groom than she did. In all fairness, however, he usually looked better than she did.

When she finished her timetable, Hermione stuffed all her books and assignments back in her bag and closed it up. Deciding to change into her pajamas, she hauled the heavy bag over her shoulder and made her way to her room. Dropping it at the foot of her bed, she began stripping off her clothes, making sure to throw them in the dirty clothes basket for the elves to pick up. As she stood there naked, trying to decide what to wear to bed, arms slipped around her waist, startling her. She spun around and smacked her veela on the chest.

"Make some noise next time, Dray. You about gave me a heart attack!" He simply laughed under his breath at her, arms reaching around her to caress her skin. Hermione couldn't hold back the gasp as he lowered his mouth to her neck, his fingers tracing circles on her skin.

Draco's hands made their way to her breasts, fingers circling her nipples, making them tighten in anticipation. Hermione wound her fingers in his hair, moaning softly when his fingers finally began tweaking her nubs. His hands left her breasts and circled her waist, lifting her up against the wall. Draco slid her down on his shaft, catching the tip of a breast in his mouth as she gasped.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails down his back when he began to piston into her, filling her to the brim with his thickness. Hermione leaned forward and began nipping on his throat as he brought her closer to orgasm.

When Hermione couldn't hold back the wave of pleasure that was trying to overcome her, her inner muscles fluttered and clenched around her veela. A string of profanities left her mouth in a moan and she felt teeth sink into her mark, sending her into a second wave of ecstacy. Draco thrust several more times inside her before he groaned in her ear and spilled himself. The pair were completely still and silent while they tried to catch their breath.

When Draco finally lowered Hermione back to the floor, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her to bed, still naked, and tuck them into bed. Hermione laid in the circle of his arms while his fingers stroked her ever-expanding belly and contemplated their situation. No, she hadn't wanted the information to come out yet but there was nothing they could do about it now. Her mind started to go into overdrive, catalouging all the things she would now need to worry about. Draco interrupted her inner monologue with a kiss on her shoulder.

"Quit worrying, Angel. We'll handle everything as it comes. Together." Hermione smiled into the darkness and snuggled back into him, finally allowing her eyes to close and her dreams to pull her under.

A/N- This chapter is not my best work and for that I apologize. I hope you all have enjoyed it regardless. The next chapter, Hermione hears from her parents. Til next time...leave me your thoughts, y'all, they make me smile!

Love,

A


	36. Chapter 36

A/N- I'm sorry, friends, for the wait on this chapter. I have gotten mostly good feedback on my story so far, last chapter included, so I want to thank y'all for that. Some days I really struggle to write and you guys are my inspiration. On a completely different note, I was only able to respond to a couple reviews because FF once again hates me. When I hit the reply button, it tells me that its an invalid message. If anyone has any ideas on how to get around this problem so I can still answer, I would appreciate hearing them! Thanks again for reading, y'all!

Disclaimer: Only in my wettest dreams do I own Harry Potter and Co. I do, however, own Leslie Pritchard and Grace Wensel. I haven't made a knut off this story or any other literary work. Maybe someday...

Chapter 36

April 4, 1999

Hermione attacked her eggs and toast with a veracity she didn't know that she possessed. She usually ate porridge and fruit for breakfast, with a side of toast, but the last three days she had craved eggs and a dashed of bacon. Everyone had been surprised at change of diet until Ginny mentioned pregnancy cravings. After that, the table had kept quiet and went about their conversations.

At almost six months pregnant, her belly had blossomed. There was a little bump visible for the world to see and Hermione went to no lengths to hide it. The school still whispered until she or Draco approached, the rumors now resembling the truth as much as she resembled a blast-ended skrewt.

It had only taken three days after the pregnancy becoming common knowledge for Hermione and her group of friends to discover the culprit. Lavender and Parvati had confronted Hermione in Charms, on behalf of Gryffindor House, or so they said. Lavender had revealed that she had overheard the conversation in front of Zonko's, from just around the corner, and had run to Ron with the information. Ron, being Ron, had confirmed the knowledge even though Molly Weasley had threatened him with her wand to keep his silence.

Lavender and Parvati had told her she obviously wasn't the smartest witch of her age, completely unable to perform a simple contraceptive charm. Hermione had kept her temper in check, surprisingly, and inwardly cursed Professor Flitwick for pairing her with the Terrible Two. She had volunteered no further information about her pregnancy; she knew that if she had, it would have been around the whole school by lunch. In fact, she had been sure that that was their reason for baiting her all along, a rare Slytherin moment that neither had ever shown before. Hermione laughed inwardly at the thought; she had much more practice at dealing with Slytherins than they had.

When Hermione had informed her friends of exactly how the information had been leaked to the school and the whole of Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny had been furious. Draco had been angry, of course, but even he hadn't shown the level of fury that her brother and best friend did. Hermione rather suspected that it was because he really hadn't expected anything different from Lavender and Ron.

Harry had managed to rein his temper in and not make a scene. Ginny, however, possessed the red-hot Weasley blood and lack of forethought that came with it. She had stood and made her way to the Gryffindor table before anyone had been able to stop her. First, she had lashed out at her brother, her face red and her eyes flashing, telling him he was the worst friend in the world and a disgrace to the family. When Ron stood there in stoic silence, accepting her words with a smirk on his face, Ginny had turned on Lavender.

Ginny had yelled at Lavender, almost screamed actually, telling her she wasn't fit to be a Gryffindor, had no traditional traits of their House, was a dirty slag who was only playing her brother, and was a coward to blame her opinion on the whole of their House. Chaos had erupted at the Gryffindor table, Dean and Seamus being the loudest among them. It had been perfectly clear that most of her House bore her no ill will, that Lavender and Parvati had played upon Hermione's insecurities.

As soon as the shouting at the table began, the Headmistress had risen from her seat at the Head Table and began to make her way to her House's table. By the time she arrived, Lavender was yelling back at Ginny that she was just as much of a slag due to all the boys she had dated before she had settled with Harry. Ginny had looked ready to tackle the blond when the Headmistress silenced the pair of them.

As a result, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had been asked to accompany Headmistress McGonagall to her office. Draco had followed to wait at the bottom of the stairs and Hermione was mortified to even be inccluded. Everyone had told their story and the Headmistress had clucked in disapproval.

In the end, the Headmistress told Ron she would be owling Molly about his behavior, letting her deal with him since he had broken no school rules. Lavender and Parvati were given three days detention for spreading rumors and taunting Hermione. Ginny was given a week of detention for causing an outburst in the Great Hall and Molly would be notified of her behavior as well. Behind the stern expression on the Headmistress, Hermione could see a glimmer of pride in her eyes. Nobody could ever accuse their Headmistress of not being proud when students from her own House displayed the traits.

Hermione had been the only one to escape unscathed. Draco had been waiting for her when they all emerged and had laughed uproariously when Ginny had told him Molly wouldn't be mad at her at all, but that they needed to watch Ron for any howlers he would receive.

Indeed, Ron did receive a howler that very next morning, berating him for disobeying her and breaking Hermione's trust. Everyone in the Great Hall had laughed, Hermione included, when Ron had turned bright shade of red. Molly had made sure to include a thank you to Ginny for looking after "our Hermione". While nobody had been looking, Hermione had caught the slight upward turn of Headmistress McGonagall's mouth.

Hermione received a letter from Molly every three days, like clockwork, to see if she had been experiencing any new pregnancy symptoms and how she was handling the physical strain along with her studies. Hermione replied to every letter, beyond grateful that her adopted mother cared so much.

George also wrote, although his letters only came once a week. He seemed to be doing a little better dealing with Fred's absence and actually told her he was excited to teach her children enough pranks for the both of them. Hermione knew that whatever was being planned to commemorate the anniversary of the Final Battle would tear him apart, but he was putting on a brave face. There was no way she could fault him for that.

Hermione was pulled from her musings when an owl dropped a letter in front of her and another in front of Harry. Hermione looked on in wary surprise as the owl waited patiently for her to untie it from its leg. Once the letter was free, the owl took flight again, leaving her with a large envelope bearing the Ministry of Magic's seal. She and Harry exchanged looks of unease before Ginny began to speak.

"Ron got a letter too. Hurry and open them, what does the Ministry want?" Hermione carefully opened the envelope, whereas Harry ripped it open in one fell swoop. Harry was halfway through his letter when Hermione began hers.

Hermione,

I'm sure you're aware that the Ministry has been planning a program for the Battle at Hogwarts anniversary. We felt that there was no better place to hold it than Hogwarts itself. All the students have the right to be there and may not be able to attend if it's held elsewhere. I know you and your friends will want to attend.

The reason I'm writing to you, Harry, and Ron is because I need a favor. The Ministry will be giving out awards to those that have fallen, those that played an important part in the war, and those that provided invaluable help during the Battle. Of course, you and your friends will be receiving them. What I need from you three is a list of those you think deserving of these awards. If you could owl me names and accomplishments within the week, I would greatly appreciate it.

One other thing. If you could prepare a speech to present, I would appreciate it. The three of you telling our world how you appreciate the sacrifice of those gone would mean so much to the survivors. Please let me know if you will.

I will close for now as I'm sure you're busy with classes and have enough homework for three people. Good luck and I hope to see you soon.

King

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Whatever it was that she had been expecting, it hadn't been this. However, she should have seen it coming. Opening her eyes, she handed the letter to Draco and he began to skim it. Harry reached out and took her hand while Ginny read his letter.

"Should we do it, 'Mi?" Hermione leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"I really don't want to. I hate being the center of attention. However, I think King's right. Our speaking would bring a great deal of comfort to the survivors." By this time, Ginny and Draco had lowered the letters and looked on in pride. It was at this moment that Grace broke the silence.

"Anyone want to tell the rest of us what's going on?" Harry took over the explanations.

"King wants us to send a list of people we think deserve awards for the commemoration next month. He also wants us to give speeches to help the moral of the survivors." Their group of friends burst into excited chatter, but Hermione and Harry remained silent. The task ahead of them wasn't one that either wanted to think about, let alone do. Hermione was already trying to put together a preliminary list of those she felt deserved an Order of Merlin.

Draco held her hand tight while she pondered the new development. Without realizing that the bell had rang, she was pulled to her feet by Draco and started her on her way to History of Magic with himself and Theo.

As she took her seat in History of Magic, she was drawn out of her thoughts by the content of the lesson. They were still covering the the second wizarding war and Hermione truly was appalled at all the incorrect information that they were being taught. She had to bite her tongue to keep the information to herself. It was thirty minutes into the lecture that she decided to write the book that Harry suggested.

Professor Binns was covering the breakout of Sirius Black. He lectured that the prisoner was rumored to be after Harry Potter and dementors had been stationed at Hogwarts. By the end of the period, the students had been taught that Sirius was indeed a mass murderer, had indeed been after Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin had been suspected of helping him escape when he had been captured at Hogwarts. Harry would go mental if he discovered that they were taught Sirius had indeed been trying to kill him and Professor Snape had stopped it.

As the trio of friends gathered their things and departed their classroom, Hermione gritted her teeth before speaking.

"I can't listen to another four years worth of lies about this war. I'm writing that book when we graduate. Sirius was innocent and never tried to kill Harry. He would be sick if he knew that's what we were being taught." Draco kissed her knuckles as Theo smiled at her determined expression.

"I have every faith that you will write an amazing book. I'll help you as much as I can on the Death Eater point of view." Hermione nodded quietly, running over methods of how to go about writing a book of this magnitude.

Both men pulled her along on their way to Ancient Runes, where they took their customary seats at the back of the room. Hermione tried to focus on the lesson, Celtic runes and the difficulty of their translations, but she couldn't quite manage it. She kept bouncing from her History of Magic lesson and the task she had received from Kingsley. The class was over in a flash, it seemed, and it didn't take long for the group to make their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry, she turned to him with a small smile.

"I've decided to write the book, Harry." A smile broke out on his face before his expression turned wary.

"What made you decide so quickly?" Hermione sighed.

"Our lesson. Please don't ask me what it was, I really don't want to talk about it. I just know that most of it was nothing but a lie and those involved deserve better than to have people believe that of them." Harry nodded slowly, studying her face, and then pulled her into a side hug.

"You don't have to start it now, you can wait til after graduation." Hermione smiled and nodded. Before she could reply again, an owl swooped down and held it's foot out to her so she could untie a letter. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her mother's handwriting. As soon as the owl departed, a piece of biscuit in it's mouth, Hermione unceremoniously ripped open the letter, eager to read Jean Granger's words. Tears came to her eyes when she read.

Hermione,

I am still reluctant to write you. However, your father misses you now that he knows he has a daughter and has urged me to write and schedule a time when we can meet and listen to your excuses.

I want you to know that I will never forgive your actions. I am writing this because I love your father more than myself and he's miserable not knowing why his baby girl deceived him. Maybe once he hears, he'll have closure.

I feel like your Easter break would be best for us to meet, as we will be in town for a convention. Meet us at The Rookery, a hotel in London, on April 13 for dinner at six. Bring this magical creature you're bound to. We want to meet the father to our grandchild. I can't help but wonder if this is the same Draco Malfoy that tormented you and called you names all through school?

We'll see you then.

Til then,

Jean Granger

Hermione couldn't help but be hurt at most of the words in the letter, not to mention the signature of her mother's name rather than her customary "Mum". However, at the thought of getting to try to make her parents see reason, tears of happiness came to her eyes. Draco carefully took the letter from her and he and Harry read it together. When they finished, Draco leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm so happy, Angel. You'll show them that your actions were justified and I'm going to help you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, then leaned over and did the same for Harry. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he gave her a sad look.

"Bet you regret having me adopt you now, huh, 'Mi?" Hermione gasped softly at his words and threw herself into his arms. When she whispered in his ear, her words were strong and genuine.

"I will never regret it, Harry. You've been my brother since Halloween of our first year. We'll always be there for each other and you were there for me when I needed you, needed a family. I will never be sorry that I'm a Potter. If my parents don't like it, they can stuff it. You've been there for me more than they have." He nodded in her hair and kissed the side of her head before releasing her.

Since there were no classes for either her or Draco after lunch that day, they made their way to the library to complete some homework before Draco's Slytherin quidditch practice. They took Hermione's normal table just inside the restricted section, spreading their books before them and beginning on their assignments from that day. It wasn't long before they were joined by Blaise and Theo, and a little later, Neville. The group worked quietly and efficiently, completing several assignments before Draco and Blaise began to pack their things away so they could depart for practice. Hermione gave them a small smile and wish of good luck as the pair departed.

-O-

Draco contemplated his mate's situation as he and Blaise made their way to the quidditch locker room. He knew that she was excited about seeing her parents and finally being able to explain her actions. However, he couldn't help but think this was a bad idea. Her mother was still adamant that she wanted nothing to do with her daughter and was only placating her father by corresponding with her. Draco just knew that when her mother made the final judgement of still wanting nothing to do with her daughter, her father would follow along. He hated the thought of hi mate having her heart broken again.

Draco could tell that she wasn't too excited about making a list of people to receive awards. He knew that it would tear her up trying to decide who exactly deserved an award for their deaths and who didn't. In fact, the Slytherin had a sneaking suspicion that she would be conferring with Harry a lot over the next week on their lists.

The speech she was asked to prepare surprisingly didn't worry him. He knew that she would be nervous and make herself sick worrying about it, but in the end, she would be brilliant. Hermione had a natural talent for leading and her bossy nature made it easy for her to speak in front of others. She would be just fine.

He and Blaise changed quickly and made their way to the pitch, shoving each other good-naturedly as Blaise shared details of his night with Leslie the evening before. Draco could honestly say that he was surprised at the things was Blaise was telling him that she liked; the young Gryffindor seemed like such a prude.

Not that he had any room to talk. Hermione came across as a prude to everyone who knew her. Draco knew different, however, and completely enjoyed her willingness to experiment and her fiery hot passion. Blaise tried to wheedle details about her from Draco, but he was adamant about sharing nothing specific. Their sex life was something that nobody else needed to have any information about.

Practice was grueling. His beaters just couldn't get in sync, or wouldn't, he wasn't sure. His chasers were playing well but there was an unmistakable air of tension surrounding them, radiating out to the rest of the team. Blaise kept almost every goal out and was doing an admirable job of keeping his temper every time he was almost hit with a rogue bludger. Finally, Draco could take no more and called them all to the ground so he could get to the bottom of the problem. When they were all leaning on their brooms, he began.

"I don't know what is going on, but I want to know now. Bletchley, you and Cairns are playing like shite. What's wrong with you three? Why are you pissed off?" He was met with silence. When he crossed his arms over his chest, Bletchley sighed.

"I was seeing Astoria and Cairns was seen snogging her in the library. I have no reason to want to play nice with him." Before he could comment on Bletchley's problem, Carrow spoke up.

"We all have an issue with you, Draco. You knocked up the mudblood. What were you thinking? You disgraced your family, your House, and yourself." Draco felt a flash of anger run through him at Carrow's words but he tamped it down. As he began to speak, Draco felt Blaise move closer, he was sure so they could appear to be a solid team against the rest.

"Bletchley, as much as I hate to say it, Astoria was a willing partner in snogging. You might have been serious but she obviously wasn't. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but you should thank Cairns for showing you that she is out for what she can get, not necessarily what you can give her. It sucks, but it's the truth. Girls from Slytherin are just like us, out for themselves. If you want something different, shop around in other Houses." Draco could only take a deep breath before he continued.

"Carrow, this will be the only time I ever speak on the subject at hand. I am a pureblood, a member of the Sacred 28. We all learned the same ideals and the same prejudices. Those ideals and prejudices tore our world apart, our families apart, and killed a lot of innocent people. I won't be responsible for bringing that to our world again. Hermione Potter is my mate. I am not ashamed of her at all. Her blood looks exactly the same as ours. Warm, red, thick. We may come from money, but our families are no better than her's. Her parents love her just as much as ours do. There is no difference. If you all want to care about my standing with the Sacred 28, go ahead. I don't care anymore. As for her pregnancy, we're both happy so I don't see why it's any of your business." His words were met with silence, but he felt like he had at least made a difference in Bletchley. His features had softened and he looked contemplative. After a few more moments, Draco made an ushering motion towards his team members.

"We're done for the day. Go shower and change. Sunday afternoon at two, be here." With that, the rest of the team made their way to the locker room in silence. Blaise clapped him on the shoulder but didn't say a word.

Draco and Blaise showered and changed quickly, both of them eager for dinner. They beat the rest of their friends there and watched as everyone seemed to trickle in one by one. Draco was happy to see Neville escorting his mate to the table, the two of them laughing about something that happened in the library if he heard correctly. When she took the seat next to him, Hermione quickly kissed his cheek before she began to pile food on his plate. He could only smile inwardly at her silent rebellion. Without further adieu, he started in on his meal.

Draco was thankful that Blaise kept the conversation on the pitch to himself. He didn't want Hermione to be aware of the fallback he was receiving because of his decision to be with her. She would only feel guilty. The meal passed by pleasantly, Draco extremely pleased with his mate's consumption. Just as they were getting ready to leave the table, Miles Bletchley approached and Draco knew he was going to blow it. When he made it to their seats, he bowed slightly in Hermione's direction.

"I just wanted to tell you, Draco, that I don't agree with what Carrow said. I've never been a big believer in blood purity. I just didnt want you to think the whole team was against you." Draco watched as Hermione's eyes swung over to meet with his and reached out to give her thigh a reassuring rub. When he met Bletchley's eyes, he gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Miles. I appreciate the gesture." Bletchley gave a curt nod before he turned and left. At Hermione's penetrating gaze, he sighed inwardly and filled the table in on what was said on the pitch. The feeling of guilt he received from his mate was instantaneous. In seconds, he was leaned over and nuzzling her neck so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's not your fault. I made the decision to be with you. You reminded me of everything I would be giving up with you the day we learned you were my mate, remember?" He felt her slight nod as he kissed to tender skin behind her ear.

"I knew what I was doing then and I know what I'm doing now. I don't want to feel you feeling guilty. I made the best decision of my life that night. Besides, you rarely have friends in Slytherin House. You have allies. And with friends like I have since becoming your veela, I have no use for allies." She finally reached up and stroked his stubbled cheek before kissing his jaw. Draco sighed when he felt the guilt lift.

The two finally made their getaway and headed for their common room. It was still fairly early so Draco knew they would be entertaining themselves for a little while. They went to their seperate rooms to change into pajamas, even though they were usually pointless. For the last week and a half, Hermionee had been near insatiable and they hadn't ended up in bed with clothes once. Not that Draco was complaining. Veela were sexual creatures and he could handle two or three times a night easily. Not to mention, it helped her sleep.

Draco had changed first and settled in his spot on the couch, opening a muggle book that Hermione had gotten him hooked on. She had told him some considered it a classic and he could see why. Trolls, elves, wizards, hobbits. If he hadn't actually read the book, he would have thought it was all real, hobbits just being something he had never heard of before.

When Hermione appeared, she was in a tiny tank top that accentuated her baby bump and a pair of lace panties. As she settled in next to him, he saw that she had a piece of parchment and one of her muggle pens. She didn't say a word about what she was doing, she simply just leaned into his side and tapped the top of her pen to her bottom lip.

Draco watched her do this for a good ten minutes out of the corner of his eye and when she finally began to write, he had to admit curiousity. They sat in relative silence for a good two hours, Draco reading and Hermione scribbling away on more than one piece of parchment.

By eleven o'clock, Draco's eyes were beginning to sting and Hermione was heavy on his side. Her paper had fallen flat, pen out of her hand, and he could clearly see what was written there.

People Who Deserve Awards

All the Weasleys- obvious reasons.

Severus Snape- spied for twenty years, protected students for years.

Minerva McGonagall- watched over students and participated in BOH

Neville Longbottom- led the light side army, killed snake.

Sirius Black- obvious reasons.

Remus/Tonks- obvious reasons.

Albums Dumbledore- leader of the light.

James/Lily Potter- saved Harry so he could save us.

Draco Ma

The list ended with half his name on the list; it had a squiggle next to his name like she had fallen asleep trying to finish it. He could only try to breath through his surprise. Why on Earth would she think that he deserved an award? He had done nothing during the war that had been even remotely good, certainly not something to warrant an Order of Merlin. Draco couldn't even ask her what she was thinking because he hadn't asked to read what she had been writing. He could only hope Harry would talk some sense into her before she sent her list to Kingsley.

Carefully, Draco stood and lifted his mate carefully into his arms and made his way into her room. He laid her down under the blanket carefully before going to the loo one last time before bed. When he crawled in behind her, his hands stroked her ever-expanding belly just like he did every night. With a small smile, he wrapped himself around her and let sleep pull him under.

A/N- I know this chapter isn't as long as normal, but I didn't want to add a bunch of unimportant babble. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me your thoughts, they keep me going.

Love,

A


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- Thank you for the positive feedback, y'all! We're moving right along in this story and it won't be long til it's over. Then to decide on a new story...anyways, thanks for being awesome, guys. On with the show...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful world in which we all dabble...if I had a timeturner, I'd go back and steal JKR's master notes for this story. However, I don't, therefore, I claim none of this story.

Chapter 37

April 13, 1999

Hermione awoke before the sun peeked over the horizon, anxious and excited for the dinner with her parents that night. Not wanting to disturb Draco, she slipped out of bed and made her way into the common room and stoked the fire, making it blaze in fiery warmth. She settled on the rug in front of the embers, her thoughts as erratic as her heartbeat.

She knew that she shouldn't let herself get too excited. She was perfectly aware that her mother had said she would never be able to forgive the fact that she had turned her magic against them. The Gryffindor also knew that she was being given a chance to tell her side, the reasons for her actions. She simply had to make her argument compelling enough for her parents to believe and forgive her. Hermione knew she could do that.

Hermione laid back on the rug and rested her hands on her belly, loving the tiny little kicks that bumped her palms. She had first felt them four days ago during Defense Against the Dark Arts. As soon as she was able, she rushed to Draco's side, peeled his hand from his books and pressed them to the hard surface of her belly. It had only taken thirty seconds for a smile to break out on his face when she felt the sharp jab of a foot to his hand.

This had inspired all of their friends to feel her belly, to feel their babies kick. Hermione could admit that it had been somewhat awkward for Theo, Blaise and Neville to touch her belly, but they were all amazed at the sensations. Since then, Draco hadn't been able to keep his hands off her belly, jealous that she was connected to their children in a way that he never could be. She had simply laughed at him and told him she would trade him any day of the week and he could suffer the pregnancy symptoms.

Draco had to fight Ginny for a spot feeling their children. Ginny had taken it upon herself to talk to their children as if she was already holding them in her arms. Hermione had laughed at her for her actions but Ginny had told her that's how they learned your voice. She had never told Ginny that after three days of the redhead talking absolute nonsense to her belly, the twins always kicked when they heard her voice. The night she realized this, Hermione had begun reading to her belly so her children would learn her voice.

The sun had made it's way over the horizon before Hermione realized how much time had passed. When she finally cast a tempus vcharm to check the time, it was already after eight. Without a second thought, she went back into her room and jumped on the bed and began bouncing her veela, smile playing on her lips. When he finally came awake with a groan, she straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him. When they broke apart, Draco groused at her.

"Was jumping on the bed completely necessary? You could have just yelled my name." Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle at his words.

"It was at that moment. We have to get up so you can make it to practice." Draco reached up and gripped her hips so he could grind his erection into her core, eliciting a hiss and a gasp from his mate.

"Oh, we have an hour and a half, that's plenty of time." With a wave of his hand, Hermione felt her panties disappear along with his boxers and they were skin on skin. Before she could sat anything, his fingers came up and tweaked her nipple, causing a rush of arousal to flood her.

Without a single word, Hermione lifted her hips and lined his erection up to her entrance and sank down on his cock, groaning at the delicious stretch he gave her. Not wanting the wonderful feeling to be over too soon, Hermione began to grind into her veela, making him groan and close his eyes at the contact.

His hands found her breasts, causing the Gryffindor to throw her head back in pleasure. Unable to draw the encounter out any longer, she began to bounce on her veela's cock, taking every inch of him deep inside her. His hands gripped her hips roughly and she knew that there would be bruises later that day, but she just couldn't make herself care.

When Hermione could feel the upcoming orgasm, approach, she impaled herself at a much faster rate, breathing hard with a trickle of sweat running down her back. When she felt her most intimate muscles tighten around his cock, she raked her nails down Draco's chest and he shifted her forward so he could hit her sweet spot easily. Three pumps after her world exploded, she heard Draco groan and call out her name, painting her cervix with his seed.

Hermione leaned forward to lay across his chest while they caught their breath. Her veela's heart was racing under her cheek and his hand was carding through her damp curls. Their pair held this position for the next half hour, basking in each other's company, before Hermione sat up and crawled off him. With a saucy smile, she made her way to the loo so she could shower off for the day.

After standing under the hot shower for a little longer than necessary (she had been hoping it would calm her nerves), Hermione crawled out and dried off with her wand. When she entered her bedroom naked, Draco was nowhere to be found. She rummaged through her chest of drawers and found a bra and knickers set in sunny yellow satin that she thought looked wonderful against her lightly tanned skin. After pulling them on, she went to her wardrobe and started searching for an outfit to watch quidditch in.

The Head Girl finally decided on low-slung light blue jeans, one of Draco's quidditch jerseys that she had stolen and shrank to her size, and her favorite set of ballet flats. She dragged a brush through her long curls and settled on them hanging heavily down her back. The passing thought of getting a haircut floated through her head as she made her way out into the common room.

Draco was seated and flipping through some quidditch magazine while he waited. Hermione felt her throat go dry at the sight of him in his Slytherin quidditch robes, emphasizing his muscular shoulders and thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave his ear a playful nip.

"You look downright edible this morning, Dray." He chuckled under his breath and pulled her off his shoulders so he could stand. When he saw her choice of attire, his eyes blazed with passion and possessiveness. He pressed a wet kiss to her mark.

"You look delectable. You know what seeing you in my jersey does to me. I won't be able to concentrate out there." Hermione just chuckled to herself.

"You'll be fine. I'll have a cloak on. Now let's go get breakfast before everyone thinks we aren't coming." Draco offered her his arm and they made their way out of their rooms and down to the Great Hall.

Indeed, all their friends were already at the table and commented on their late arrival. Ginny gave Hermione a sly wink at this teasing as she was the only one she had told about her increased libido. Hermione felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks but she held her head high and sat down to make herself a plate.

Breakfast was full of chatter about the star quidditch team and their practice that day. Apparently, they were coming along great and were indeed very good. Harry lamented that he wished they had a team to play before they went up against Bulgaria, but there was no such luck. Ginny had told him he worried too much, that they would be fine, and even if they lost nobody would blame them because they were playing a national team. Hermione could honestly say that she wanted Hogwarts to win but if they didn't she wasn't going to fret about it. In the end, the whole thing was for the orphans and that's what really mattered.

The group ate up quickly and as a whole made their way out to the pitch. Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise made their way to the locker room and broom shed while the rest of the group started towards the stands. There were several groups of students already gathered there to watch the practice as well, but Hermione and her friends found their seats a ways off from the others. There would be less chance of unwanted encounters with others.

The practice was lively and full Iof laughter. Herrmione hadn't attended one lately and she could see a difference in how the team acted around one another. In the beginning, there had been a bit of tension between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw and the Slytherins. They had bristled slightly when Draco tried to give them pointers or advice. When they were admonished by Harry or Draco, it was met with slight grumbles. Now, as far as Hermione could tell, advice from any member of the team was welcomed and appreciated. When something unplanned happened, the whole team laughed about it and then moved on. There seemed to be no residual tension in the atmosphere.

Hermione sat in the stands for over two hours watching her friends practice quidditch. When they finally called the practice, Hermione could admit to being grateful. Her back was aching from sitting on the hard stadium seats without moving for so long. When they made their way down to the locker rooms to wait for their friends, Hermione bent over to stretch her back muscles.

It was less than ten minutes when Draco and Blaise emerged from the Slytherin locker room, damp and fully dressed. He immediately went to Hermione and folded her into his arms, kissing the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her words were muffled slightly against his chest but she knew he understood her.

"You guys looked great out there. No tension whatsoever." His chest rumbled under her cheek and he kissed her hairline again.

"We've grown a lot as team. No more rivalries." Hermione made no further comments as Harry and Ginny joined them. The group slowly made their way back to the castle where they took their seats in the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione was overjoyed to see grilled cheese and tomato soap appear in front of her and she couldn't help but wonder if Kreacher and Winky had made it special for her. They did have soft spots for her. Conversation ebbed and flowed around her while her mind went to the dinner with her parents that night.

She knew that Draco didn't think that the dinner would go well. He hadn't said as much, in fact, he had extremely supportive. However, through their bond she could feel strong waves of doubt and reluctance. The fact that he didn't speak a word of what he really thought, casting doubt in her mind, endeared him to her even more.

Hermione got half her meal down before she became full and decided to tune back into the conversations around her. Neville and Luna were discussing magical creatures with Theo and Grace, Leslie and Ginny were talking about the latest fashion trend in wizarding France, and Draco, Harry, and Blaise were trying to figure out if there were any other manoeuvres they could learn for the charity match. Hermione could only shake her head at the complete polar opposites of these conversations.

When everyone had finished their meals, Hermione nsisted they all gather in the library to study for their N.E.W.T.s. She was the only one that had started studying already as the tests began in two short months time. Everyone complained that she was being ridiculous but when she pointed out all the quidditch matches, the commemoration ceremony, and all the other demands on their time and how little time they would really have, they agreed.

The afternoon passed slowly for the group of ten. They had cast a silencing charm around their table and decided to split into teams and have a contest of who knew the most amount of information. Hermione had never studied in this fashion but she found that it was quite enjoyable and everyone was able to participate.

They studied for three hours and only broke up when Hermione insisted that she needed to head back to her room to get ready for dinner. Harry pulled her in for a hug as she was getting ready to leave with Draco.

"Good luck, 'Mi. I hope they listen and choose to forgive you. Just know that if they don't for some reason, you still have me. And the rest of us." She couldn't hold back the singe tear that tracked it's way down her cheek. Harry swiped it off with his thumb and pushed her softly towards Draco. As they retreated, she heard Harry yell at them.

"Come find me when you get back and tell me how it went!" Hermione smiled at his words and leaned into Draco's side.

When they returned to their rooms, Hermione headed to the loo to take another shower. Draco just shook his head at her nervousness, but she didn't let it phase her. She knew they were the same parents she'd had her whole life but she wanted to make sure that she made a good impression, especially when they were so unhappy with her.

When she emerged from the shower, she dried herself with her wand once again and made her way out into her room. To her surprise, she found that Draco had been there and laid out a floor-length black silk dress. Hermione could only smile to herself at his ability to choose the perfect outfit. It must be something that they were taught as young aristocraticpurebloods.

Hermione donned the dress over her black lingerie and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving tendrils of curls down to frame her face. After a few makeup charms, Hermione studied herself in the mirror. The black dress was form-fitting, smoothing against every curve she had. The neckline plunged deep between her breasts while keeping everything covered tastefully. The halter tie left most of her back bare, showing the sexy curve of her spine. Her belly was proudly displayed for the world to see. The slit up her thigh showcased her smooth skin to just above her knee. Hermione slipped on her heels and grabbed her shawl before going out into the common room.

Draco was waiting for her, lounging against the portrait hole in the black muggle suit she made him buy two Hogsmeade weekends ago. Hermione had no problems admitting that he looked like he stepped out of an Armani ad. He held his hand out to her and she reached for it as she made her way to his side.

Compliments were muttered as they left their common room and made their way down to the Entrance Hall. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist as they passed by a group of Slytherins that were loitering by the door. Hermione could feel the glare of Pansy and Daphne, but nobody said a word as they passed.

The pair made their way through the cool evening air as the walked to the edge of the grounds. Draco reached in front of her and laid his hand on her belly and he was treated with a sharp kick. Hermione grinned at him as he rubbed her mound affectionately.

When they left through the Hogwarts' gates, Draco wrapped her in a tight hug and she felt the familiar pull of apparition. When she opened her eyes, they were standing a dark, deserted alley with only rats scurrying around the lone dumpster. Draco kept his arm around her as he began to lead her out onto the crowded street.

A block down they could see the big glowing sign that blazed "The Rookery" so they began to walk in that direction. Hermione shrank into Draco's side when men coming out of the bar in front of them began whistling at her. His arm tightened around her while his hand went into his pocket. Hermione knew was gripping his wand and fighting every instinct he had to curse them.

The pair passed with little trouble, which Hermione attributed to her veela's eyes turning completely black. By the time they reached the entrance of the hotel, his eyes were back to their normal stormy grey, but his grip had yet to loosen. He led her to the entrance of the restaurant located inside and Hermione gave the hostess her parent's name. After searching the chart of tables, the pretty young blond smiled at them and led them towards the back of the room.

Hermione noticed that Draco had stiffened and she wasn't sure if it was because of the stares they were garnering or the fact that they were surrounded by muggles. He no longer thought he was better than muggles, but he still didn't like them because he didn't understand them. She twined her fingers with his that were resting on her waist and gave him a reassuring smile.

"The muggles have no idea what we are. They will treat you with respect if you treat them the same way." He gave an absent nod at her words as he continued to scan the crowd. Hermione left him to his paranoia and she looked ahead to see that her parents were already seated at a table just twenty feet ahead of them. The hostess presented them to the table and Daniel Granger stood at the sight of his daughter. Hermione flashed him a huge smile as Draco pulled out her chair and she took her seat, draping her shawl on the chair behind her. Before anyone could say anything, the waitress appeared and asked if they would like wine. Draco nodded, but Hermione ordered only water. Hermione turned to her parents and gave them a smile.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Daniel and Jean Granger." Her mother said nothing but her father narrowed his eyes at her veela and held out his hand for Draco to shake. After Draco shook his hand and had taken a sip of his wine, Hermione gave her parents another smile.

"I'm so glad that you wrote me. I've missed you both so much." It was at this point that Jean Granger joined the conversation.

"We have a lot of issues to discuss, young lady, and you can be sure that we are going to discuss all of them. However, let's hear about your young creature here. Is he the same Draco Malfoy we heard about while you were growing up?" Hermione took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yes, he's one and the same. However, a lot has happened since he was that spoiled prat who made fun of me and everything is different now. The war changed so much in our world." Draco broke in when she paused.

"I was raised in a very prejudiced family and was brought up to think I was better than your daughter because I had wizard parents. I always had a bit of a crush on your daughter, but it wasn't until this year that I fell in love with her. We're both different people than our third year selves and we've both grown up." Daniel Granger cocked his head to the side and gazed thoughtfully at Draco.

"If you were raised in a prejudiced family, am I correct in assuming you were on the opposite side of the war as our daughter?" Hermione felt a wave of shame wash over her as Draco bowed his head. Anger flashed through her and she defiantly met her father's gaze.

"Yes, he was. However, he didn't want to be when he realized exactly what it entailed. Voldemort threatened to torture and kill not only him but his family as well. He had no choice in the end if he wanted to live." Her explanation was met by silence and Hermione squeezed her veela's hand under the table, hoping he would stop feeling ashamed. Her father finally sighed.

"I suppose I can see why you did what you did if your family was in danger. I would do anything to keep Jean and Hermione safe." Even though Jean sniffed, Hermione gave him a smile. Her mother spoke again.

"Explain this creature business. He looks as normal as you do." Before Hermione could answer, the waitress returned with the appetizer that her parents had ordered and took the order for their meals. When she had gone once more, Draco waved his arm and cast a wandless silencing spell around them. When he finished, he turned to see Daniel and Jean Granger glaring at him.

"We don't like magic and we would appreciate it if you didn't do any." Hermione knew this was because of what she had done to them and felt awash with guilt. However, she met their eyes and argued.

"He just did a silencing charm so nobody can overhear us. This is information that no muggles need to know." Draco took a deep breath and began his explanation of what veela were. He spoke for a long while, detailing the ins and outs of what being a veela meant and what it entailed. When he finished, he was once again met with silence. After a couple minutes, Jean once again broke the silence.

"You're telling me that the only reason you love our daughter is because she's some magical destiny for your kind? Does she not get a choice?" Hermione could see the writing on the wall and jumped in before Draco could say anything.

"Mum, he liked me before he knew I was his mate. We were already kind of friends. I think this just sped up the inevitable. And I did have a choice, he told you that. I could accept him by his next birthday or reject him. I made the choice to accept him because I love him." Her father nodded slowly as he spoke.

"And the baby?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Babies, actually. We're having twins, a boy and a girl. Veela have crazy strong sperm until they procreate. There's a special potion that you have to use to prevent pregnancy and we didn't know. I was just on the regular potion and it was made useless by his veela genes. I know it's a lot to take in, but we're both very happy about this." Her father sighed but gave her a small smile.

"There's no point in being anything but happy. You can't do anything to change it." Her mother let out a squawk of disapproval.

"Actually there is something she can do about it. She can go see a muggle doctor and we can get rid of them so they don't ruin the rest of her life. Children at her age always ruin the girl's life. She's almost always uneducated, works dead end jobs, and lives in poverty." Hermione was struck by her mother's suggestion and could only stare with an open mouth. Draco had tightened his grip on her hand and his eyes turned black. Hermione quickly rubbed his thigh to calm him down so he wouldn't make a scene in front of muggles. Hermione met her mother's gaze with a steel glint in her eye.

"I love my children and I will not be visiting any muggle doctors to get rid of them. The fact that you would even suggest it appalls me. You raised me to always take responsibility for my actions. I am finishing school and taking my N.E.W.T.s at the end of May. I'm not due til the beginning of August. Draco is able to work full time and I'm going to be writing a novel from home once we're out of school. Money will also never be a problem for us as Draco is the equivalent to the wizarding Prince of England. Don't ever bring this up to us again. Not to mention it's far too late in the pregnancy." Hermione could see the proud glint in her father's eyes, but her mother wasn't done yet.

"Is he planning to marry you then? What happens when the responsibility becomes too much for him and he leaves you high and dry with two infants?" Draco took the opportunity to speak.

"That will never happen. I'll die without her. She's my life. I am planning on marrying her. However, I'm not going to cheat her out of a real wedding because she's pregnant. She's already wearing the heirloom family necklace that all Malfoy wives wear. Please don't think for a second I will abandon your daughter." Her father looked on in pride but her mother just seemed on a mission.

"So I'm going to assume that your blood isn't as pure as you thought if you're part veela. How does it change how you look at the world to know that you're now a part of the class you looked down on?" Even Daniel Granger swung an angry gaze to Jean. Draco, however, looked on and met her eyes, impassive as ever.

"Actually, my blood is still pure. Veela blood doesn't affect blood status. To answer the question any way, I don't care about your daughter's blood status. I'm losing my status in the Sacred 28, something Hermione rightfully compares to your English royalty, by being with her. And it doesn't matter in the least to me, because it isn't anywhere near as important as she is." Hermione hated to hear him say the truth like that but she could feel that he had absolutely no regrets when it came to his decision to be with her. The four of them sat in quiet politeness as their food was delivered and they began to nibble on their meal. After they had worked on their meals for a good fifteen minutes, Daniel looked pointedly at his daughter.

"I am still so angry and hurt that you turned your magic on us without our permission, but I am ready to hear the reasons why you thought it was necessary now." Hermione set down her fork and wiped her mouth before she began.

"Voldemort was targeting everybody on the light side. As Harry Potter's best friend, and a witch of muggle blood, I was one of the main targets. To get to me, they would definetly have come for you. They were murdering, torturing, and raping muggles every day. You couldn't have protected yourselves against wizards. Even if you had guns, they could have vanished them. If you had managed to shoot one, they would have healed themselves and taken potions. Harry, Ron, and I had to go on a secret mission to help bring down Voldemort. We're competent wizards and we almost died numerous times. None of us came out of this war unscathed." Hermione smoothed the fabric on her thighs and took another deep breath.

"Harry was Undesirable Number One and he was wanted all over the country. Everyone knew that Ron and I were with him, though we were able to fake Ron being at home with his family for a little ahile. Death Eaters were looking for us every day and would have taken myself and Ron and tortured us to death in seconds. Harry was to be left for Voldemort to kill. It was dark times. If they had just had a passing thought that you might have an idea where we were, they would have kept you alive and tortured you until you literally lost your minds for the information. I did the only thing I could to keep you safe. I erased myself from your memories and made you believe you were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that you needed to move to Australia. They would never find you there and if they did, they would search your minds and see nothing as to my whereabouts and hopefully kill you quickly." The pair sat in stunned silence, mouths gaping open, when Draco spoke.

"It's all true. I was a Death Eater and I was present for many planning sessions to try and find you and use you as bait for Hermione. She would have came and Harry would have came with her because he loves her. The whole war could have been lost if you had been captured." Once again, silence. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it.

"I love you both so much. I couldn't bear losing you to the bigots that thought we were nothing but filth. I had to save you and did it the best way I could." Finally, her parents seemed to wake up. Jean swung her gaze back to Draco.

"So you're one of these 'Death Eaters'?" Draco kept a steady gaze and Hermione was proud of him.

"I was, yes. I was forced to join when I was sixteen because my father failed the Dark Lord. Making me join and giving me an impossible mission so I would die was his idea of revenge." After Draco spoke, Jean didn't even give Daniel a chance to speak.

"Young lady, I've never been more disappointed in you in my life. You two concoct this crazy story to try and sway us to forgiveness. You get together with a boy who's not even completely human, you wind up pregnant with twins, and you won't even discuss options for the future. You shouldn't have even come if you werent going to tell the truth." Hermione felt her eyes water and she tried to plead her case.

"It's all true, Mum, I swear! I'm not lying, not about a single thing!" Daniel looked as if he wanted to break in but his wife started again.

"I can't forgive any of this, Hermione, and the fact that you've strayed so far from your morals, the morals I taught you, makes me more disappointed than ever. I'm sorry that this has to happen, but I can't be a part of your life. I can't be a part of your children's lives. There's too much mistrust for this relationship to continue." Hermione felt like someone had shoved a knife into her heart and twisted it. Suddenly no longer able to look at her parents, she ripped the napkin off her lap and threw it on her plate. With tears streaking down her face, she faced both parents. Her mother looked angry and her father looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry you don't believe me. I'll just have to live with the fact that you don't ever want to see me again. I just want to tell you I love you both."

Not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and bolted out of the restaurant. She bumped into several people as she made her way out of the hotel, calling out tearful apologies as she went. When she made it into the cool night air, Hermione leaned against the building to try to stem her tears and catch her breath. The street was relatively empty considering it was only eight o'clock at night.

Just as Hermione had straightened up and decided to go see if Draco had followed her, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She instantly bucked against the person behind her, smacking her head into their face. There was a rough curse just behind her ear. The Gryffindor felt a harsh grab around her belly in an attempt to haul her closer to her assailant. When she continued to fight, she heard another curse. It was only moments later that pain exploded in her head, the pavement rushed up to meet her, and her world went dark.

-O-

Draco looked at Jean Granger and sneered the sneer he had used on her daughter for years.

"You, Mrs. Granger, are a despicable woman. Your daughter told you nothing but the complete truth, and you spit in her face for saving your lives. I'm going to tell you the things I saw done to muggles while the Dark Lord lived in my home. You would have both been brought before Bellatrix, my psychotic aunt. Her specialty was torture. She would have used the Cruciatus Curse on you for hours. It's no little pain. It feels like liquid fire in your veins, like a branding iron has been held to your skin for hours. You can't think and you don't even realize you're screaming. After she loosened you up, she would have questioned you. If you told her what she wanted, she might have given you the generous gift of a quick death. But since you knew nothing, you would have had nothing to give. My aunt was a brilliant legilimens. She could tell when anybody was lying without even looking inside their minds. She tortured your daughter for over an hour and she knew Hermione was lying. Hermione just refused to break. Once she would have pried into your head and seen you had no answers, she would have been livid. She would have several Death Eaters rape you, Mrs. Granger, while your husband watched. They would have beaten you, cut you open, tormented you til your dying breath. Then it would have started for you, Mr. Granger. There were Death Eaters who had no problems raping a man. You would have ended up disemboweled or decapitated. Death Eaters didn't play nice and didn't believe in mercy. Then they would have made Hermione believe you were alive and convinced her to trade herself for you. Even though you were dead and they had what they wanted, they would do the same exact thing to her that they did to you, only draw it out longer because she actually made a stand against them. Then Harry would have came for her because the two of them are siblings. Voldemort would have killed him and the entire world would be in ruin. So when you tell your daughter you can't forgive her, just know that even though she's heartbroken, I'm fucking thrilled you won't be around. I couldn't bear to have my mate or my children around such heartless, despicable, fucking humans." Draco reached in his pocket and threw out enough pounds for his and Hermione's dinner before he stood. Before he could turn and leave, Daniel Granger stood and grasped Draco's shoulder to stop him.

"I forgive her. I think I forgave her the second I saw her tonight. I've missed her so. I'm glad she has someone like you, son. She's always been so sure that she could take care of herself, but she really does need someone to look after her. Please tell her I love her and I'll be in touch." Draco gave the man a grim smile and nodded, then turned to make his way to the door.

He followed Hermione's scent out of the restaurant and through the hotel into the street. Draco could tell she had stopped and leaned on the building; her scent was so strong. However, she was nowhere to be found. It didn't seem likely that she would apparate from right in the middle of a muggle street, but that was the only option he could think of. He searched his link with her and felt absolutely nothing.

The abscense of emotion scared the life out of him. She had been sick with hurt when she had left and now there was nothing. It was how she felt when she was asleep. Not caring who saw him, he turned on the spot, appearing at the gates of Hogwarts. Not caring that he probably looked like a madman, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the castle.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the Entrance Hall, but he just couldn't find it in himself to stop and catch his breath. He passed the same group of Slytherins they had passed on their way out, Pansy waving merrily at him and calling out a hello. Draco flew past and didn't even bother to acknowledge he had heard her. Pulling out his wand, he thought of his little family and his dragon appeared. It flew around him until he completed his message, then flew off to find Harry and Headmistress McGonagall.

By the time the Malfoy scion reached his dorm, he well and truly couldn't breathe. He stopped for a total of five seconds to drag a couple ragged breaths in before he turned the corner and burst through the door to Hermione's bedroom. His actions became more frantic as he flew through the loo and then into his own room, finding both empty.

By the time he finished searching their dorm, there was pounding on the portrait door. He strode to the door purposefully and yanked it open. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and the Headmistress burst in, frantic looks on their faces. Harry grasped Draco by the lapels of his suit jacket and shook him roughly.

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone, Malfoy? Where the hell did she go? What happened?" Draco fought back the urge to knock his mate's brother off his shirt and into the wall behind him.

"Her mother told her she was liar and that she'd never forgive her. Hermione got up in tears and ran out. I could feel the absolute desolate feeling consuming her. I told her parents what horrid people they were, threw out some money and went after her. She was gone and I can't feel a thing from her. It's like she's asleep with no dreams. She isn't in our rooms at all. Harry, I need you to get out the map and look for her. I'm going to go check the Owlery. Neville, Ginny, go alert the others so they can help search the map. Headmistress, I want you to call the aurors. She's been taken, I know she has. If she was just off somewhere, she would be hysterical and I would feel her." The Headmistress pursed her lips at getting an orders from a young man, but she moved to obey regardless.

Harry, Neville, and Ginny looked at him in stunned silence for a few moments before they all began to move. All three turned and made their way out of the Head's Dorm and went in seperate directions, Neville towards Ravenclaw Tower and Ginny towards the dungeons. Harry went for the far staircase to go back to Gryffindor Tower for his map.

Draco took off at a run for the far end of the castle where the Owlery was located. As he ran, he passed several students who shot him confused and startled looks. When he reached the Owlery, he banged the door open and scared most of the owls off their perches. It was empty. She wasn't in the nomal window seat she took when she was upset.

All of a sudden, a flash of all-encompassing fear wound through him, followed by pain severe enough to drop him to his knees. After he didn't know how long of suffering the pain his mate suffered, Draco used all his strength to put up his strongest occlumency shields. The pain faded to a dull ache and he was able to get off the floor and head back to his dorm.

He no longer needed to feel his mate's fear. His own was overtaking him; fear that his mate would be hurt, that their children would be hurt, or even worse. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to find Harry and make a plan. Draco knew in that moment he was going to find his mate and he was going to kill whoever had her.

A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger, y'all! However, I haven't done this to ya in awhile so...author's privilege! Anyways, leave me your thoughts. They're like chocolate and whiskey shots (:

Love,

A


	38. Chapter 38

A/N- I'd like to say I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger last chapter, but I'm not ((: It just has to be done here and there to keep everyone on their toes. Thank you all for the reviews, they are the reason you're getting this chapter so quick! Anyways, onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Haven't made a knut off this story and have no intentions of doing so. Only in my wet dreams!

Chapter 38

April 14, 1999

Draco was fucking livid. He had been pacing in the Headmistress' office for almost three hours now, Harry mirroring his movements but closer to the fireplace. The hum of a half dozen aurors speaking in the background was wearing on his nerves; they were discussing possibilities but accomplishing absolutely nothing. When he heard the youngest auror (he looked only three or four years older than Draco himself but the veela couldn't remember him) mutter to the others that he just knew Draco was behind the whole thing, Draco lost the tenuous hold that he had on his temper. With a growl, he flew to the auror's side and gripped his throat tightly.

"I am a veela and she is my mate. I would no sooner hurt her than I would myself. If you're going to waste my time with useless speculation, I'll find her on my own." With a hard shove, the young auror, Draco faintly recalled him being named Matthews, landed on the ground on his bum. At this point, Harry strode over, fury painted across his features.

"This talking is absolutely pointless! Draco didn't take her and he sure as fuck didn't hurt her. Either come up with a workable plan or Draco and I will go after her ourselves!" The Headmistress stood, her hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. We all want to get Miss Potter back as soon as possible, but we are unsure of her location. Until we have more information to move forward with, there isn't much we can do." Draco couldn't hold back his growl at her words. His hands clenched together and he could feel his talons cutting into his palms.

"Wake up! They want her dead, not for a ransom! They won't be contacting us to give us more information! Circe's left tit, I know you have no idea where she is but at least try! Right now, you're just wasting my time!" Harry was behind him nodding his head solemnly. The auror in charge, a silver-haired older man named Taggert, ran his hand through his hair and met Draco's eyes for the first time that evening. Draco noticed he started the tiniest bit when he realized the veela's eyes were black.

"I'm going to be completely honest with the two of you. The time for sweet sugar-coated nothings is past." Harry came further forward and put a hand on Draco's shoulder in anticipation. Taggert continued in a solemn voice.

"I want nothing more than to find Miss Potter. I believe you are one hundred percent correct, Mr. Malfoy. We won't hear from the piece of trash that took that young girl. I have several ideas where she could be and with who. However, due to a large increase in Azkaban inmates, the younger generation is now Head of their Houses. You know exactly what I speak of, Mr. Malfoy. There is no way that seventh year students, barely adults, will give us legal permission to search their residences when they feel the Ministry is responsible for tearing their families apart. There is no proof for us to take to the Wizengamot to force their hands and let us search without permission. To be completely truthful, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place." Draco could feel the fury within him building and he was fighting with everything he had to hold it back. Before he could say a word, Harry stepped forward, hand extended to Taggert.

"Thank you for your honesty, Auror Taggert. It's apparent that there is nothing that Draco and I can do at this point. We'll just go wait in his common room until you all have more information." The auror gave him a grim smile and nodded. The Headmistress narrowed her eyes at the Chosen One suspiciously but said nothing. It was in that moment that Draco realized Harry had a plan and McGonagall knew it. Draco couldn't help but inwardly snort at the fact that she probably wasn't attempting to stop him because she knew there was no way in her power to accomplish that. Therefore, she could only cheer him on. It was a remarkably Slytherin move that caught him off guard coming from the very embodiment of a Gryffindor.

However, Draco didn't let on that he knew this and put up the expected protests to being dragged out of the room. Harry forcibly dragged him to the door and down the stairs that led to the Headmistress' office. When they reached the bottom, Draco shook his head at Harry, warning him not to speak yet.

The pair traveled the staircases and corridors quickly, both eager to get to the privacy of the Head's Dorm. When they finally reached the portrait door, Draco muttered the password and it swung open to reveal the rest of their friends seated anxiously in the common room. Ginny leapt to her feet at the sound of the door and rushed to Harry.

"Please tell me they know where she is, that they're going to go get her." Draco met the gaze of each of his friends. They were all somber, expectant, and hopeful. Draco knew if it were under normal circumstances he would feel terrible for the news they were about to deliver, but at this moment, he could only focus on Hermione. Harry took it upon himself to break the news.

"They have no idea where she is. They can't lawfully search people's homes for her so they're playing the waiting game even though they all know it's not going to get them anywhere." Ginny and Luna burst into tears and everyone else wore a look of shock. Harry turned to Draco, determination gleaming in his eyes. Draco knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be ridiculously brash and Gryffindor, but he found he didn't care. Draco already knew exactly what he was going to say and he couldn't agree more with him. In fact, he welcomed the recklessness.

"It's up to us, mate. We have to go get her ourselves." The room burst into chaos and Draco didn't pay attention to anyone but Harry; their eyes met and held over the flurried movements of their friends. Finally, Blaise held up his hands and yelled.

"Alright, everyone quiet!" Everyone quieted immediately and Draco could only be grateful. When Blaise had everyone's attention, he turned to Draco.

"How do you two plan to find her when qualified aurors can't get it done?" Harry cracked a grin and Draco couldn't help but feel heartened at the sight.

"I'm the Chosen One. I've done a lot of impossible shit through the years. Draco is going to track her by her emotions and scent. If whoever took her thinks they can beat an enraged veela and the Chosen One, they're beyond foolhardy and they haven't taken many precautions. The whole of our world knows we would come after her." Harry was met with silence. After a couple minutes of speculation, Theo turned to Draco and met his gaze curiously.

"Can you feel her through your bond?" Draco had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

"Yes. She's being tortured. Her pain hit me while I was in the Owlery and it dropped me to my knees. I've had to erect extremely strong occlumency barriers to be able to function. It's receded to the back of my mind as a dull ache." Theo narrowed his eyes in contemplation, tapping his chin.

"Could you fight through the pain in order to apparate?" Draco gritted his teeth at the thought, but nodded his head.

"For her, I could do anything." Theo met his gaze, a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Do you think you could open your link to her, completely, and focus on her one hundred percent through the pain?" Draco nodded impatiently.

"Absolutely. What are you getting at?" Theo sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"If you try to follow her emotions, you'll lose it if she passes out or dies. If you track her by scent, it could take hours, maybe even days. She could be dead by then. My idea is for you to focus on her completely, no outside distractions, no thoughts of what's happening to her, and apparate. I have no idea if it will work, but I think it's your best shot. Instead of focusing on a place, focus on her. You probably won't go straight to her because I can almost guarantee she's being held behind wards, but between you and Potter, who you'll side-along, you can try to break through them. If you rouse their suspicion, they'll lock her up and it'll be all hands on deck. The heat will be on you two, but they'll leave her alone for the time being." Draco thought through his friend's words carefully, running every scenario in his head. He wasn't entirely sure that he could accomplish Theo's plan, but it was worth a try. The worst he could do was kill himself. If Hermione died, he was dead anyways. With a firm nod and a grim look for his friend, he spoke.

"I don't know if I can do it, but I'm giving it a shot. The worst I can do is die. If she dies, I'm dead already." Draco turned to Harry.

"You might not want to come, mate. I have no idea if this is possible and I could very well splinch you even if it does work." Harry gave him a condescending look.

"Oh, please. I'm not scared of being splinched. I'm scared of my sister dying. Let's go." Draco could only nod at his friend's decision. He had been warned. Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, begging for him and Draco to be safe and bring Hermione back in one piece. Theo and Blaise both gave Draco a quick hug before he headed for the portrait door, wishing him luck. Harry disentangled himself from Ginny and gave Neville a beseeching look. Neville, the gentleman that he was, drew Ginny away from Harry and into his arms so she could cry into his chest. A passing thought that Draco had never seen Ginny cry before flew through his brain, but he dismissed it as unimportant.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor made their way down through the castle, not bothering to hide the fact that it was long after curfew and they were both out in the corridors. They found themselves in the Entrance Hall when they were stopped by the Headmistress. She gave them a searching look, hands clasped in front of her tightly, her nerves apparent in their slight tremble.

"Please tell me you boys aren't going after her yourselves?" Draco and Harry were both silent and neither broke eye contact with the strict old witch. She heaved a sigh and glanced at the floor.

"I suppose there's no way to convince you to stay here, that Miss Potter will likely be very angry you put yourselves in danger for her?" Both Draco and Harry shook their heads seriously. Draco spoke before Harry could.

"They're torturing her, Headmistress. We're going. Don't make me hurt you for standing between my mate and I. Not only would I feel terrible, Hermione would be extremely angry with me." The Headmistress could only chuckle softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, boys. Be careful, watch out for each other, and bring her home. Do what you have to do." Draco was floored at her words, but gave a stiff nod and brushed past her, once again intent on making his way to the edge of the school grounds.

The air outside was cool and crisp, much as one could expect it to be in the middle of the night during the middle of spring. Draco and Harry didn't speak, just made their way purposefully to the gates looming tall and dark in the distance. When they finally passed through the gates of Hogwarts and were able to apparate, Draco turned to Harry.

"Just hold on to my arm and help hold me up if I start to buckle. When we get there, stay away from me. I'll be aiming to kill." Harry didn't appear happy at his words, but he said nothing, simply grasped the veela round his elbow.

Draco took a deep breath and dissolved his occlumency barriers, taking a few minutes to do so. When they were gone and he could feel the link in entirety, he gasped. They were using the Cruciatus on his mate. Draco fought through the pain, focused on his mate. He pictured her gown from that night, clinging to her luscious curves. He imagined her hip length curls that had been a shining wave of mahogany that evening. More than anything, he pictured the love he and his mate shared and how much she meant to him.

When that was all he could focus on, he twisted on the spot and the two men were gone.

-O-

Hermione came to slowly. Her head ached and for a moment she almost considered asking Draco to go get her a headache potion. She cracked her eyes to shake him awake and the Gryffindor realized that she was on a ice cold stone floor. The memories of the evening came rushing back to her and a wave of sorrow about her parents hit her. At her muffled sob, Hermione heard a chair scrape against a floor and there was a voice.

"Look here, Jugson, the mudblood is awake. Go get Rowle and Dolohov, they wanted to speak with her." At these words, her body froze and her mind started racing, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. She could still hear the other man speaking and she thought he sounded familiar.

The room went silent for a few minutes and Hermione almost begged for them to threaten her, to hurt her. The knowledge that she was completely alone and had no idea what they were going to do to her scared the life out of her. Just as she was getting ready to yell out to them, a door opened and a light flared bright above her. Before her stood Jugson, Rowle, Dolohov, Travers, and Greg Goyle. She now knew why she had recognized his voice. Without missing a beat, she quit musing and turned her attention to the men in front of her. Dolohov was speaking, sneer apparent on his face.

"Oh yes, that's the little bitch that cursed me. She's much more fuckable now, but that's her." The other men laughed and Hermione was terrified at his words. Goyle cautioned his counterparts.

"Watch it, boys. She's a fighter. She damn sure won't go down without trying to take one of us with her." Rowle laughed now.

"Well, let's loosen her up a bit. Maybe you just never used the proper application of magic when it came to a mudblood, Goyle." Before Hermione could even think of speaking, Rowle's wand came up and a sickly orange spell shot out. Without even realizing it, Hermiome fell to the ground, writhing in pain and screaming for relief.

They rested every few minutes, just long enough for her to catch her breath and begin to get her mind working again. Then the curse would come again and it would be worse than the time before. The men all took turns, laughing through her screams.

The torture went on for over an hour, at least as far as she could tell. Their Cruciatus Curses weren't as strong as Bellatrix's but they were lasting longer than her's had. She really couldn't judge which situation was worse. Her body screamed in pain and her joints were stiff as a board.

It was hours later that they began to question her. When Dolohov stepped forward, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Tell me, Mudblood, what spell did you use to make Malfoy believe you were his mate?" Hermione could only sob inwardly at his question because she knew he would never be happy with her answer.

"I did nothing. He's the one who came to me and said I was his mate. He had been so horrible to me at that point that I couldn't hardly stand to be near him." Dolohov backhanded her before she could comprehend what happened. When she hit the floor from the force of his blow, she knew this situation was going to end badly. She tried to regain her breath before Jugson drug her back to her knees by her hair.

"You're going to tell us what spell you used, Mudblood, or I'm going to enjoy every luscious curve of your body. Then my friends here will as well."Hermione could see Goyle almost salivating in the background and terror struck her heart. She had only ever been with Draco, been treated with love and respect. How would she survive the Death Eaters in front of her? The voice inside her mind told her to stall for as long as possible.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you promise not to hurt me." Jugson gave her a calculating look before he smirked at her maliciously.

"Are you sure you're a maroon and gold? That statement sounded awfully Slytherin to me." Hermione swallowed hard and looked to her feet.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. However, it also didn't think that the purebloods could handle a mudblood in their midst." The shocked looks on the faces of her enemies was almost comical. She was surprised to see that Dolohov recovered first.

"You lie, Mudblood. No mudblood has ever disgraced Salazar Slytherin's house and none ever will." Hermione couldn't help herself. She snorted in laughter at his words. Loudly.

"The Houses at Hogwarts have nothing to do with blood, you idiots. You're sorted by what your personality traits are and which are more prevalent. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I asked for Gryffindor because I thought it more noble. The sorting hat agreed because it saw bravery in me as well. I thought that once you idiots were out of school you would realize it wasn't all about house rivalries

." Rowle sneered at her.

"You're lying, Mudblood. Salazar Slytherin would never welcome a mudblood in his midst." Hermione could only laugh low in her throat and watch the expressions of fury cross their faces. She knew what she was doing was dangerous beyond measure, stalling them would surely bring her more pain, but she could only hope that she was buying herself enough time to be rescued.

"Whatever you have to tell yourselves to sleep at night." This earned her several more rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. While she lay on the ground panting, trying to recover from Dolohov's curse, she felt hands on her body. They were roaming over areas that she had never let anyone willingly touch but Draco.

The Gryffindor instantly found the will to fight, thrashing on the floor and snapping her teeth at anything that came close to her mouth. She could feel her clothes rip away from her body and the terror inside her only rose. However, she fought on.

The headbutt she landed on Goyle earned her a fist to the jaw. Hermione could only grimace inwardly at the horrific pain of her jaw snapping. Dolohov shoved his fingers inside her most intimate area, his filthy nails scratching her insides and making her bleed. Hermione could only gasp at the pain deep inside her and try to hold back the shame at being violated.

When Dolohov's fingers left her body, Hermione thought for a moment she would get a reprieve. This was not the case, however. Hermione felt a slicing curse hit her clothing, cutting her skin as it cut away the scraps of clothing she wore. Before she could utter a single word, begging for them to leave her with dignity, she was bare to them all. Her clothes lay in tatters around her and she could only curl herself inward to try to hide her intimate parts.

Hermione could hear their laughter at her movements and the burn of shame flamed even brighter. She found herself wishing for Draco even though she knew if she would have been in her right mind, she wouldn't have wanted him anywhere near this place and these people. She knew that he deserved better, was better.

Rowle approached her, flipping her on her back so he could straddle her hips. Hermione began to thrash around, attempting to throw him off her body. This only accomplished in making the wizard on top of her even more angry; he began using his fists, lashing out at her wherever he could reach. Hermione could only grunt in pain when she felt several blows land directly on her pregnant belly.

Goyle knelt at her head and unbuttoned his trousers, flopping his heavy cock out on her face. Hermione wanted to scream when she felt him shoving it into her lips, but she knew he would only take advantage of the situation. All of a sudden, teeth clamped down on her right nipple and she yelped in pain. Goyle saw this as an opportunity of a lifetime and crammed his cock down her throat. Goyle laughed at the situation and began talking to her as he positioned himself to receive his pleasure.

"This is quite the experience, Mudblood. I'm sure the Weasel wished he had gotten this far. Did you know Pansy convinced him to silence you on New Years? I have to give it to the conniving bitch, convincing Turpin to curse you was brilliant. She wouldn't go down for it even though it was all her idea." Hermione tried to process his words as he continued.

"You should have been nicer to Pansy, Mudblood. She's the one who let me know you left tonight, that you were going to London to meet with your mummy and daddy. Apparently, you talk too loudly. All it took was a quick owl and here you are for our viewing pleasure."

Hermione struggled with not being able to breath and the pain in her breast simultaneously while trying to fully comprehend what Goyle was telling her.

When she fully realized what was happening, fury washed over her. With all the strength she could muster, she clamped her teeth down on Goyle's erection. He screamed in pain and she tasted blood, yet she refused to let go. Her teeth dug into his flesh, leaving their mark, until a blow landed on the side of her head, jarring her loose.

Stars floated in the midst of her vision and she fought to maintain her consciousness. Hermione felt her left nipple be twisted in almost a complete circle and she cried out yet again in pain. Before she could do anything else to react, there was a loud screeching heard throughout the room and everyone looked about with panic in their eyes. Dolohov was the first to call out.

"That's the wards, they're being breached. Tie up the mudblood, we'll deal with her after. Everyone find the arsehole trying to get in!" Before Hermione could even comprehend what this meant for her, she felt a spell hit her and her arms were stuck above her to the wall, keeping her in a standing position even though she wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor. Everyone disappeared and she could only hope that whoever breached the wards would be able to help her.

-O-

Draco and Harry landed in a heap in the middle of what seemed to be an empty field. It was by far the most ungraceful landing from apparition Draco had ever experienced, but there was no time to dwell on it. Hermione's pain was still reverberating in his mind so he quickly erected the most rudimentary of occlumency shields. He would be worth nothing to her if he couldn't protect her because he was disabled by her pain.

When Draco turned, he could see a house in the distance, which didn't normally happen when there were wards protecting the house, especially wards handed down generation to generation. Draco knew for a fact that the wards surrounding his Manor kept it invisible to those whom he had not keyed into the blood wards. After a few moments, Draco knew exactly why he could see the house and he was overjoyed.

"Harry, do you see the house in the distance?" Harry squinted in the direction Draco was pointed but shook his head no.

"I just see an open field. Should I see something?" Draco let out a whoop of joy and grasped Harry's shoulders.

"We're at Theo's house. Merlin, they're all idiots! I'm keyed into the wards here, they can't keep me out!" Harry still looked as though he was trying to comprehend what Draco was saying so the Slytherin grabbed his arm and began dragging him closer to the actual wards. When they reached the border, Draco dropped his arm and met his eyes.

"I'm going to cross the wards. As soon as I'm over there, I'm going to attempt to lower them. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it alone since I'm not a Nott, but if you fight them from this side, I think we stand a much better chance of getting you in." Harry gave him a grim nod and watched as Draco took a deep breath. With a look of determination, he stepped through the barely visible shimmering wall to the other side and drew his wand.

The pair attacked the wards together, Draco from the inside, Harry from the outside. Draco could tell that there was an internal alarm going off that hadn't been there the last time he had visited Theo there; he could only guess that whoever had Hermione had added it themselves. Draco felt like it was a safe assumption that Hermione was in the company of Death Eaters as those able to just enter the Nott house required a dark mark. Draco made sure to vocalize this thought, making Harry's mouth tighten and his eyes harden.

"Work harder. We need to get to her now." Draco couldn't agree more. He could feel his mate was much closer than she had been and he knew that he was in the right spot.

After ten minutes of working at the wards, Draco felt them give way. Harry must have also as he quickly made his way to Draco's side. Harry followed Draco's lead and they quickly made their way across the wide expanse of lawn and to a side entrance that looked as though elves used it. Harry gave him a quizzical look and Draco paused to give him a quick explanation.

"This is the entrance to the kitchen for the elves. Theo and I used to use it when we were seven to sneak in for treats." Harry seemed placated with this explanation and allowed Draco to lead once more.

The elves seemed happy to see them, remembering Draco from the many years he had been visiting the estate. One elf tugged at his shirt, eyes shifting nervously.

"Master Draco, has yous seen Master Theo? He's not here and the other bad mens be telling us to takes care of them or wes will die." Draco went to his knees the same way that he had seen Hermione do several times at Hogwarts. He met the elf's eyes with determination.

"Master Theo is still at school with me. These men should not be here, and Master Theo would not want them here. Do not obey them. If they try to hurt you, use your magic against them. If you don't believe me, go to Theo now and ask him. There is one thing you can help with, however." The elf looked elated and Draco wasn't sure if it was because he had told the elf that he didn't have to serve the other men or because he required their assistance. After seeing the small creature nod, Draco continued.

"These bad men have a woman with them. She'll have been tied up or restrained magically. Access the wards and tell me where she is. We're here to rescue her." The elf, Topsy perhaps, looked overcome with sadness.

"The young miss is in the guest wing on the left hand sides, third floor. Hurry, Master Draco, the bad mens has been mean to her because her has dirty blood." Draco couldn't find a response in him to the small elf. Instead, he stood and immediately left the elf for the staircase in the corner.

Harry had been right, Draco mused as they began to make their way through the house towards the third floor. Whoever it was that had taken Hermione really hadn't thought very far ahead. They had taken her to one of the two estates that Draco was allowed to come and go freely without detection. They had made no attempt to keep their actions secret by killing the elves, which they should have known would be more loyal to Theo than them. Even though they had to know that Harry and Draco would be coming for her, they had left themselves unprotected aside from a minor alarm ward.

The pair met nobody on their way to the top floor; Draco was unsure if he should be happy or nervous about that. Draco heard a distressed cry that could only be his mate from the furthest room down the hall and Draco's wings exploded from his back. In the past it had always taken a few seconds but tonight, it was instantaneous and without pain. Now that he knew where his mate was and that she was most certainly in pain, Draco strode forward, purpose and determination in every stride, and Harry followed.

Just outside the wing Hermione was being kept in, Rowle and Jugson appeared, wands drawn and aimed at the pair. Before anyone could throw a spell, Draco felt his palms grow red hot and he acted upon his instinct. Without a thought, two fireballs exploded from his palms and hit each man in the chest. They both dropped the ground, screaming in excruciating pain, but Draco found that he had no pity for them. In fact, he knew that he would be showing no mercy tonight.

At their screams, three other Death Eaters that Draco recognized but couldn't place with names burst through the door, wands drawn. Harry wasted no time in hitting one of them with a blasting hex, knocking him into the stone wall behind him. He slumped to the floor unconscious or dead, Draco wasn't sure which. A wandfight then ensued, Harry and Draco against the other two Death Eaters and the recovering Jugson and Rowle.

Draco could hear his mate breathing heavily and moaning softly in the room in front of them and her distressed sounds gave him even more motivation. With a quick lunge, he caught Jugson and sank his teeth into the man's neck. The scream that followed did nothing to make Draco feel better; there would never be enough justice. The man dropped to the ground and watched with frozen eyes as Draco aimed his wand at Rowle and hit him with a green curse.

Harry was still dueling with the other two men and Draco left him to it. He rushed inside the suite to find his old friend Greg Goyle holding his bleeding cock in his hand and Dolohov with his wand aimed at Draco's chest. When Draco looked over towards the whimpering sounds that he knew belonged to his mate, fury swept over him.

Hermione was naked, hanging from what appeared to be a sticking charm, keeping her hands held above her. There were cuts across her torso and down her leg; her face was swollen and bruised. There was blood trickling out of her mouth and down her chin. Draco instantly knew what had happened and released his fury. Fireballs once again erupted from his palms, catching both Goyle and Dolohov. Their screams echoed in the large room and Draco smiled.

Making his way to Dolohov screaming on the floor, Drac kicked him in the face as hard as he could. There would be no amount of revenge that would ever make him feel better, to make what they had done to his mate right. With a quick spell, the light left Dolohov's eyes and Draco turned to Goyle. Fear was apparent while he watched Draco advance. When he stopped, Goyle spoke.

"Draco, she asked to suck my dick. She's not the little saint you think she is. I only did what she wanted." Draco didn't even justify his words with a response. The sickly orange color of the Cruciatus Curse left his wand and Goyle writhed and screamed in pain on the floor not five feet from his mate. When his mate made no moves at his screams, Draco realized just how bad off she was. When he released the spell, a green spell came from Harry's wand, who had just entered the room.

Horror passed over his face when he saw Hermione. Draco knew that the same horror was mirrored on his own face. Both rushed to the naked young woman stuck to the wall, her head hanging limp along with the rest of her body. Draco wrapped his arms around her while Harry countered the sticking charm to her hands; both feared the worst when she simply collapsed into Draco's arms.

His wings automatically went around her, shielding her nakedness from anyone that would dare look. Without a word to Harry, Draco turned on his heels and began sprinting out of the room, down the corridor, down the stairs, and towards the main entrance to the house. There was no losing Harry, however, he was hot on Draco's trail behind him.

The pair jogged quite a ways out into the expanse of grass surrounding Theo's manor. Soon Draco felt them pass through the wards once again and he turned to Harry.

"St. Mungo's, now." Without waiting to see if he understood or not, Draco twisted on the spot and appeared outside the main entrance to St. Mungo's. Harry was only seconds behind him. The Gryffindor made his way through the crowd of people standing by the Welcome Witch, making a big enough path for Draco to follow. As they made their way to the lift, a young man in lime green robes attempted to stop them.

"You can't just go up, you have to get clearance with the Witch." Before Draco could react, Harry grabbed the man's robes and began to shake him.

"I am Harry fucking Potter and my sister Hermione is dying. Either help us or get the fuck out of our way before I let her extremely pissed off veela put you out of your misery." Draco couldn't hold back the growl that had been threatening to emerge since the altercation began. The man scurried out of the way on his rear when Harry dropped him to the floor. As they entered the lift, the man called out, "Third floor."

The pair rode to the third floor, neither speaking of the girl in Draco's arms. When the lift opened and the pair burst out into the corridor, all heads turned to stare at Draco and his beautifu wings. Once again, Harry didn't wait for Draco to react.

"Quit staring at his wings and come save my sister!" This spurred the healers into action, motioning for the pair of them to follow them into an empty room. Draco carefully unfurled his wings from around his precious mate and saw that every man was staring at her very naked state. Draco knew inside that they weren't staring at her because they wanted her; they were staring because of the damage done to her body. However, the man that Draco was wasn't in control at the moment; the veela was. This made every instinct the winged creature had flare into existence and he growled at the lot of them. Harry understood instantly.

"All men get the fuck out unless you want to die. Ladies, get to work." Most of the men understood quickly and took their leave. Two, however, did not. One by the name of Jackson stepped forward towards Draco and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Healer Sanson can't do it all." Before Draco could so much as bare his teeth, Harry's wand struck and a red jet of light hit the healer in the chest. He fell to the floor with a thud and Harry then levitated him through the door. The other healer who had stayed made a quick exit after seeing what happened to his colleague.

Draco laid Hermione on the bed and she did nothing but groan and then whimper. The healer turned to Draco with a stern expression.

"Both of you, get out. I need room to work. " Draco bared his teeth at her and growled but she stood her ground. When she took a step closer, he crouched over his mate's body, ready to pounce. Harry saw the problem at once.

"We're not leaving. Especially him. He's a veela and he won't leave her. I'll get you help but you have to help her." Healer Sanson gave him a wary glare, but nodded in the end. Draco let her approach but he refused to leave her side or stop touching her.

Harry waved his wand, his silvery stag appearing before them. Draco wasn't sure of the message he was sending, but knew that he was sending for help. When the stag ran off through a window, he turned to Draco and Healer Sanson.

"Madam Pomfrey will be here momentarily. Until that happens, you have us to work with." The Healer gave a grim nod and set to work. She began pouring potions down her throat before she even began on the wounds, firing off questions to then as she went.

When ten minutes passed, The door opened and a disheveled Madam Pomfrey came through. Harry closed the door for her as he spoke.

"Draco won't let any men near her and Healer Sanson doesn't understand that Draco won't leave. Or myself for that matter. However, she does need help and you know the most about Hermione's condition." She gave a grim nod and moved forward, wand in her hand and at the ready. She turned to Draco as she scanned Hermione's head for injuries.

"Can you still feel your children?" Draco was thrown off for a second and then could not believe he hadn't thought about his children yet. He concentrated hard for a few moments before he met the mediwitch's eyes.

"I can, but they aren't well. Please help them!" At this, both Healer Sanson and Madam Pomfrey doubled their efforts and focused on Hermione's belly. Spell after spell was cast on her, potion after potion coaxed down her throat.

Harry stood off to the side, near the enchanted window, watching in silence at the actions occurring in front of him. Draco kept quiet; he knew nothing he had to say would be helpful at this point. The two women worked for what seemed like hours on Hermione; Draco wasn't expending any energy and he was exhausted. He could only imagine how these two women felt. Finally, Healer Sanson stood up straight and wiped her brow as she met Draco's eyes.

"There isn't much else we can do at this time. We have to wait and see how her body reacts. I think she'll be fine, but she has a few days of healing ahead of her. She was beginning to hemorrhage from her uterus; it looks as though she suffered at least one serious blow to her belly. There were a few bones in her face that were fractured and her brain is bruised and swelling. The cuts on her chest and leg appear to be from a slicing hex or a cutting curse; I would guess it hit her when they cut her clothes off. There doesn't appear to be any signs of rape, at least not from a penis. There is no sign of semen. However, she was torn on the inside from something, maybe a fingernail or a sharp object. She was bleeding internally from her pancreas. I healed that and vanished the spare blood." Draco knew the horror must have been plain on his face because Healer Sanson stopped. When she began to speak again, it was gently.

"Are you the father?" Draco just nodded numbly.

"Well, you're a lucky man. Your children aren't at their most healthy right this moment. They were affected by the Cruciatus Curse, which makes me believe that she was held under the curse for a long period of time. One of the potions I gave her is to help with the side effects for both her and the babies. With time, I'm sure that they will be fine." Draco just nodded at her words and turned to see Harry with shining eyes. The Healer met his eyes again.

"You're both welcome to stay tonight. If she needs anything, don't hesitate to call for me. I'm here til seven a.m." The pair of them watched as the young healer walked out, leaving them alone with Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch cautiously reached out and patted Draco's arm.

"She'll pull through this. She's strong and those children mean the world to her. Between you and those babies, she has much to live for." Tears were pricking his eyes and he was doing his level best to hold them back. When she spoke again, she was nice enough to act like she didn't notice.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on the lot of you. The Headmistress notified the aurors that you were here so I'm sure they'll be around at some point." Draco hardened his features at the mention of aurors.

Draco listened absentmindedly as the door clicked shut behind her, and the hum of something out in the hallway. Without asking if it was alright, Draco climbed into the bed behind his mate and wrapped her body in the safety and warmth of his wings. His hands rested on her belly but it was completely still.

Despite the healers words, it still terrified Draco. He held back the tears as Harry pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and reached his hands in the confines of Draco's wings to grasp his sister's hand. Neither man said a word. Neither moved from their spots the rest of the night. When Draco finally dropped off to sleep long after Harry had, it was with anxious thoughts of his mate and their children running through his head.

A/N- If this didn't live up to y'all's expectations, I can only apologIze. Thank you ever so much for reading...leave me a review and let me know what y'all think! Next chapter, charity quidditch match!

Love,

A


	39. Chapter 39

A/N- My awesome, awesome readers...I can only apologize for not answering every review. As always, FF hates my guts and keeps saying invalid message or that the review is unavailable. Wtf? If you know how to get around this, please PM me! I did have a guest review for the last chapter saying that my chapter was horrible and such, I'm assuming because of the content. If it offended you, I apologize. However, we know what the Death Eaters did to people and I feel as though you should have seen something terrible coming. My story is rated M. If it was too much for you, I understand and I can only apologize. Anyways, enough of that business now. On with the story ((:

Disclaimer: Leslie and Grace are a product of my imagination. The rest of the characters belong to our Queen. The plot has been done before but I suppose the twist is my own as well.

Chapter 39

April 21, 1999

The light outside was minimal leading Draco to believe that dawn would be there in a short while. He had been awake for quite awhile now, anxious and nervous about the charity quidditch match that day (though he would never admit that to anyone). His attention was diverted from the blossoming light outside when Hermione rolled in her sleep to bury her face deeper into his chest.

Draco couldn't resist tightening his arms around her and pressing his lips to her hairline. He had almost lost her and their children, and he was fully capable of admitting he couldn't let her out of his sight. She had only returned to Hogwarts two days before and most of the population welcomed her back. Slytherin House remained as silent and stoic as always, with the exception of Miles Bletchley, who had taken a seat with them her first breakfast back. Draco had been surprised when the man apologized for his House's actions and assured her that he did not hold their views. After these words, Draco couldn't help but wonder if Miles had a muggleborn love of his own.

The other Houses had welcomed her back, passed on well wishes, and apologized for their earlier actions in condemning her because of Ron and Lavender's gossip. Gryffindor House seemed to back her again, much to Lavender's dismay, but Hermione really didn't seem to notice. She had accepted all apologies and was nice enough when others spoke to her, but Draco could tell that she would never be what she considered friends with these people again. Hermione continued to sit with their group at lunch and in classes, never moving about like the rest of their friends did on occasion. She seemed perfectly content with what she had in their small group of friends.

Draco let his mind drift to his mate's stay in St. Mungo's. It had been long and boring, but Draco had no complaints as to her care. Only female healers had cared for her, per Draco's demand, and he had never left the room while she had company. None of the healers took offense and Draco laid that at Harry's feet. He suspected that the Gryffindor had taken them aside and explained what being a veela entailed and what they should expect. The day Hermione had been released, both she and their children completely well again, Draco had signed a form to donate 10,000 galleons for receiving such wonderful care.

However, it had been a rough week in the hospital, not all of it pleasant in the least. His mind drifted to the first time Hermione had woken and how they had been interrupted by the aurors.

*Flashback*

Draco had just crawled back in the bed behind his mate after taking a quick shower in the connected loo. He hadn't been able to sheath his wings, which had made it more difficult than normal, but he had managed in the end. Thanks to a drying spell, they were now soft, fluffy, and warm and he couldn't wait to wrap them around his mate again. He knew how much she loved them.

Draco had gotten his wings wrapped around her minutes before a quiet groan came from his mate, indicating that she was waking up. Harry bolted to his feet from his chair and came to the side of the bed so he could reach into the cocoon of wings and grasp his sister's hand.

Hermione waking up was a long process and she seemed to wake in stages. It took over an hour before she finally opened her eyes. Neither man had realized her eyes were open; in fact, she laid in Draco's arms for three or four minutes before Draco realized that he could feel confusion through his link with her. His eyes went to her face and his heart leapt with joy when he saw the familiar caramel color of her eyes. When she realized that he was watching her, she colored slightly.

"Where am I? Why are your wings out?" Harry let out a whoop of happiness and pressed a kiss to her head before he left the room without a word. Draco kissed her lips softly, unsure of what would cause her pain, before he met her eyes.

"You're in St. Mungo's. After Harry and I found you, we brought you here right away." Fear and shame shot through their link and her frenzied expression startled him.

"How are the babies? He hit me...please tell me they're alright!" Draco ran his hand down the length of her tangled hair as he spoke calmly.

"The healers think they'll be fine. You're taking a potion for the side effects of the Cruciatus and that's helping them. Your uterus was starting to hemorrhage, but the healers were able to stop it. They told me that if you hadn't been wearing the Malfoy necklace, you probably would have lost your mind." Tears of joy and relief began to slide down her face and Draco held her close. Before another word could be said, the door opened and a healer came through, Harry on her heels.

"Miss Potter, I'm so relieved to see that you're awake. Do you have any pain anywhere?" Hermione sniffled just a little before she lifted her head slightly off Draco's chest.

"My head hurts a little and I feel a little crampy down low, but other than that I don't feel anything." The Healer made her way to the table behind the bed and rummaged through the vials stored there. When she turned, she held one out to the young woman, who drank it quickly.

"Your head hurts because your brain is bruised and has been swollen for the past twenty four hours. Your uterus was also beginning to hemorrhage, that's the cause of the cramps. We were able to stop it but there is still some residual pain left after that spell." Hermione nodded, her head already feeling better.

"What else was wrong with me?" The Healer took a deep breath before she began.

"Well, there's your brain. You had a few fractures in your face, one of them being your jaw. Your body was covered in bruises and marks. There was a cut down your torso and down one leg. We healed those and gave you a scar potion. You know about your children and suffering the effects of the Cruciatus. You were bleeding vaginally and I found torn skin inside you. I repaired that as well. There was also blood in your mouth, but we were able to find no injurie there." At the healer's words, Draco was flooded with shame from his mate. In that moment, there was no regrets at all for killing those sick fucks. The Healer continued, completely unaware of his mate's rush of negative feelings.

"You will need to stay here for the next few days so we can monitor not only you, but your pregnancy as well. We believe your children will be fine as you received treatment almost immediately, but we want to make sure that there are no complications in the matter." She laid her head back against Draco's chest and nodded, not saying a word. The Healer promised to return shortly with food and left them to each other. Harry had just opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again and three aurors filed in, looking extremely uncomfortable. One, Draco recognized as Taggert from McGonagall's office. The other two he didn't think he'd ever seen before. Draco didn't move but Harry stood and took the proferred hand from the older man.

"I hate to do this now, but our boss is demanding answers. We've put this off as long as possible. We were just informed Miss Potter has awoken and we hate to do this first thing, but better to get it out of the way."

Draco could only try to withhold the fury raging within him. His mate had been awake all of ten minutes and they were now demanding she relive the worst experience of her life. Draco had an idea of what had been done to her; he had witnessed it and forcibly participated in it enough that he didn't need his mate to confirm it. He knew why she felt shame. He just hoped she realized that he could never be angry with her because of all of it. The aurors conjured chairs and placed them around her bed, a piece of parchment in each of their laps, quill poised over the top of it. Taggert looked at Hermione, sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry to do this to you now, Miss Potter, but we need your version of the events. We'll do you first so you can get it over with." Hermione nodded into his chest and Draco drew his arms around her even tighter. He couldn't help but to lean down and whisper to her.

"They're all dead, 'Mi. Harry and I killed them and they will never come for you again. No matter what they did to you, I am NOT mad at you nor do I think any less of you." She nodded slightly and turned her eyes out to meet those of Taggert. Her voice was tremulous when she began, but became stronger as she continued.

Draco listened as she told them about how she had been ambushed outside of the hotel where they had met her parents, the hours of Cruciatus curses, and the mental torment. He was proud when she told them that she had done everything in her power to stall them, telling them she had almost been put in Slytherin and all but calling them cowards to their faces when they said she was lying.

Draco gripped her tighter when she told them how they had cut her clothes off her and laughed while she tried to cover herself. Her voice trembled when she told how Dolohov had crammed his fingers inside her and tore her.

Draco knew his eyes were black; his talons were cutting into his palms again and he wanted nothing more than bring the waste of space wizard back to life so he could torture him this time rather than end it with a quick spell. Harry's hands were buried in his hair while she described Goyle shoving himself into her mouth when she opened her mouth to scream in pain. However, there was a sick sense of pleasure that welled up in Draco when she told them that she bitten him as hard as she could and refused to release him. Apparently, this was when her jaw had been broken.

However, nothing prepared Draco, nor Harry for that matter, for the bomb his mate dropped about Pansy. She told them all that Goyle had told her everything; Pansy contacting him with the information about her whereabouts, her convincing Ron to silence her on New Years, convincing Lisa Turpin to cast the Cruciatus on her. The fury was all-encompassing and Draco was struggling with remaining in the bed where he could guarantee the safety of his mate.

However, Draco made himself stay in the bed. There were no confessions about when Hermione had been pulled into the alcove and assaulted; her safety was far more important than ripping Pansy limb from limb. Harry looked irate as well, looked as though he could murder her, but his Slytherin traits were showing when he simply sat there and burned with fury in silence.

The aurors gave her sympathetic looks after writing down her every word. They then turned to Draco and Harry, faces harder and less open than they had been with Hermione. Taggert started the questioning off with a statement.

"Since this happened, I did some research on veela. I understand that you can feel her and you can always find her scent. However, she was clear in Wiltshire and you were at Hogwarts. Explain." Draco sighed and explained how he had pictured her in his mind rather than a place when he had apparated, taking Harry along with him. The aurors sent him unbelieving glances as Taggert openly questioned his explanation.

"That's not possible, even for a veela. Are you sure you don't want to confess to a part in this, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione answered before Draco could, the anger in her voice barely held back.

"He had nothing to do with this. I haven't even gotten a chance to speak to him and I can already tell that he and Harry had to come for me because you and your useless department had no idea how to find me. I would have been dead! My children would have been dead! Now, after they put their lives on the line to do your jobs, you're all but accusing him of having something to do with it. He's the most powerful veela in a century, don't doubt his abilities for a second." Taggert remained silent at her words and Draco couldn't help but crack a smile. Even laid out in a hospital bed, weak as a kitten, his mate could put full-grown aurors in their place. After a few moments, Taggert motioned with his hand to continue.

Draco told them about it being Theo's house and how he been keyed into the wards for over ten years. Hermione had gripped his hand tight after he had explained how he and Harry had broken through the wards enough for Harry to get in. There were no interruptions when they got to where they were faced off with Death Eaters.

Draco admitted to throwing fireballs at Rowle, Jugson, Goyle, and Dolohov. He was completely up front about biting Jugson. He came clean about killing Dolohov, Jugson, and Rowle. Harry didn't hide the fact that he had used the killing curse on Goyle or that he had used a slicing hex on the abdomen of two of the three less well-known Death Eaters, resulting in their deaths due to blood loss. When their story had been told completely, Auror Taggert sighed.

"Well, there is nothing I can legally do against Mr. Malfoy. Being a veela has it's perks, I suppose." He paused for a moment and looked to Harry.

"You, however, Mr. Potter, will have to come with me. I hate to do this, but we can't show favorites when it comes to breaking the law." Harry stood, calm as ever, but Hermione was anything but. She began yelling at Auror Taggert as he magically restrained Harry's hands.

"If you take him, I swear to Merlin you will regret it! I will annihilate you, your family, your department, and I will have your job!" Draco could feel the rising sense of hopelessness in her, but he just held on to his mate, keeping her from getting up and injuring herself going after her brother. Auror Taggert started shoving Harry to the door when Harry turned and spoke to Hermione.

"'Mi, this isn't your fault. I know you have my back. Tell Ginny I love her and that I'll see her soon." Tears were pouring down Hermione's face but she nodded and watched him leave like a common criminal. Draco had held her tight while she sobbed, not saying a word but just waiting for her to get it out of her system and then get down to business. An hour had passed when she sat up, wiped her face, and looked to Draco.

"Get everyone up here. We have work to do."

*End Flashback*

Draco could only grin like a fool when he thought of his mate plotting against the Ministry. She had demanded that Draco owl the nice journalist from The Daily Prophet, the one who written the article about the charity quidditch match. When he arrived, he had been surprised to say the least.

Hermione had sat him down, gave him the whole story, well most of the story, and had him write a mock article rather quickly. In exchange for him being present and using the article as blackmail, she had given him the exclusive rights to any news that had to do with her, Draco, or Harry. With this deal, came the fact that if the Auror department complied with her wishes, he would not print this story. The journalist was smart, sensing a lifetime of advantage when it came to the news, and took the deal.

By that point, the rest of their friends had arrived to visit, including Mrs. Weasley and George. To everyone's surprise, while everyone else had kept a fair distance from Draco and his wings, George had no such proclivities. He had shoved Draco over, folded back a wing, and pulled Hermione into a bear hug. Draco could hear the whispers he was making to her, thanking Merlin she was safe and that Draco and Harry had saved her. Draco hadn't said a word; he knew his mate and the Weasley twin had a special relationship and there was absolutely no romance in it.

Everyone had been horrified that Harry had been taken in by the aurors, Molly Weasley being the first one to burst into tears. Ginny followed quickly after. Hermione had reassured them that she would be getting him back or the Ministry would be looking like a fool in front of their world. She had simply requested that Molly get in touch with Kingsley and have him visit her in the hospital. Draco actually chuckled out loud when he recalled that conversation, making Hermione stir lightly in his arms.

*Flashback*

Draco held Hermione to his chest softly as she slept. Everyone had left to go grab some tea on one of the other floors; the only ones who had remained was the journalist. For the life of him, Draco couldn't remember his name.

Everyone began filing back into the room, the whispers not drawing his mate out of her slumber. Neville and Theo settled down in the corner and began playing wizard's chess. Ginny sat next to the window with her mother, leaning into her side while Molly played with her hair. Luna was reading the Quibbler, Grace and Leslie were reading fashion magazines, and Blaise appeared to be napping.

This silence passed for over an hour, random people switching out of the chess game depending on the winner. The silence was disrupted when a loud knock rang through the room. Molly stood and went to the door, swinging it open to see who was there. Kingsley Shacklebolt came in, grim look on his face. Draco shook Hermione softly, rousing her from her nap. When she realized Kingsley was there, she was instantly business.

"Kingsley, thanks for coming. We have something to discuss." Kingsley conjured a chair and sat, attentive as ever to the young woman.

"Is this about Harry? I'm doing all I can, Hermione. I'm trying to convince the Wizengamot that what he did was justified, but I'm having a rough time of it." Hermione pushed Draco's wings away from her so she could sit up fully. Her hair was lank and tangled, her skin was still pale, and the hospital gown swallowed her. However, Kingsley must have recognized the look on her face because he held his hands up and began again.

"I'm doing my best, 'Mi, I swear. I'll get them convinced, it's just taking longer than I thought it would." Hermione simply pushed a strand of hair out of her face, crossed her arms and began.

"This has nothing to do with our personal friendship, King. I hope this doesn't ruin it, honestly I do. However, Harry is my brother and I will not let him rot in Azkaban for coming to save me and killing the trash that almost killed me. Here's my proposition." She paused here for dramatic effect and Draco was cheering on the inside at the sheer balls his mate had to threaten the Minister of Magic.

"Harry is released by the end of the day, no charges. I already don't know if he'll want anything to do with the Auror Department after this. If he isn't, Mr. Dunleavy here is going to print a story about the whole thing. He's already interviewed me and has an article written up. In it, he talks about the sheer stupidity of the Auror Department and how two eighth year students had to go after a decorated war heroine because they were too inept to do it themselves. When Harry was attacked by Death Eaters and kills them, he's hauled to Azkaban to stand against charges of murder. I will pull every last bit of support I have put behind the Ministry out. I will not speak on May second. If you force me, I will publicly say that if our Ministry hadn't been so corrupt, less people would have died. When asked why I'm not speaking, I will tell them the truth, the fact that I want nothing to do with a Ministry that can prosecute their hero for killing Death Eaters but it was completely acceptable for him to kill Voldemort." Draco paid heed to the fact that Hermione didn't breathe hard, she didn't get emotional. She was completely calm and looked as serious as Dragon Pox. Kingsley tilted his head, incredulous at her words.

"You wouldn't really do that to the Ministry, Hermione. If we lost the trust of the people, the whole system would collapse." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"You apparently don't know me very well then, Mr. Shacklebolt. Harry went to the very end with me for years. He's saved my life several times. He helped save my life at Nott Manor. I can promise you on my magic, I will go to the very end to save him. Don't think for a second I care about the Ministry more than my brother." Kingsley met her eyes for a long minute and sighed.

"None of that Mr. Shacklebolt business. We're friends, 'Mi, and I would never do anything to change that. I'll take your words to the Wizengamot. I will pass on that Harry will be rethinking his application to Auror training. Hopefully, they heed your words." Hermione could only give him a small smile as she sank back against Draco's chest. Just the one confrontation had used up her store of energy.

"Thank you, King. I really do appreciate it. Tell them Harry better be in my hospital room by six or that story goes to print in the morning edition." Draco watched as the dark-skinned man nodded and then said his farewells. Hermione didn't say another word before she curled back into his chest and fell asleep once again.

*End Flashback*

Hermione was now stirring in his arms and he felt her press a soft kiss to his bare chest. Draco smiled against the top of her head, running his fingers through the length of her curls. They had finally made love the night before for the first time. It had been a lovely experience that had started out horribly.

Hermione had been open to the idea of sex; she had seemed excited. However, the second Draco had moved past kissing her to brush her breasts with his hand, she had went into a full blown panic attack. Draco had held her close and told her that he understood, that he would never hurt her like they had, and he would never treat her with anything less than respect.

His mate had calmed down and apologized profusely, but Draco told her it was absolutely understandable. She had shyly asked if they could try again but that she be in control. He had been more than agreeable and enjoyed very second of his mate riding him like she would a brand new broom. By the end of the encounter, Draco was on top of her and it was like nothing had happened between the two of them He knew that he had gotten lucky. Draco knew that there would be lingering effects of her time spent with Dolohov and Goyle, but it no longer affected their sex life.

Hermione slowly levered herself out of Draco's arms and off the bed, heading into the loo for the shower he could only assume. They had had an argument about her going to the quidditch match that day. He insisted that she not go, she insisted that she had to go as it had been her idea. He finally gave in when she told him she wanted to be with Theo and Neville at all times, as people in general now tended to make her a little nervous.

Draco never got the chance to get a hold of Pansy. When Harry had returned to Hermione's hospital room the day she had spoke to Kingsley, he had passed on that she had been in the holding cell next to him, charged with conspiracy to commit murder. Lisa Turpin had been in the cell next to her, charged with the use of an Unforgivable. There was still no clear reason as to why she had wanted to curse Hermione in the first place, but to hear Pansy tell it, it was because Lisa had always wanted Draco for herself.

Ron wasn't charged with anything as he had only silenced Hermione. However, the Headmistress had had it with his actions. She called the Board of Governors together and they expelled him. Molly Weasley refused to let him come home until he made the situation right with Hermione. Draco was ecstatic at these actions and thought he still deserved more. Hermione had felt guilty at first, but then let it go when Draco had told her Ron was still allowed to take his N.E.W.T.s if he traveled to the Ministory to take them.

Harry had been flabbergasted that Hermione had threatened the Ministry on his behalf. Everyone else had as well, but that went without saying. Hermione hadn't said a word, just hugged her brother close and made him promise to never leave her again.

Draco drug himself out of the bed and made his way to his own room. The star team had their own special robes, which Hermione said were ugly as sin. All four House colors were on them, along with their chosen numbers. Draco had only laughed when she told him that they looked like a dryer had chewed up four different outfits and vomited them back out. Draco wasn't sure what a dryer was but he figured Hermione knew what she was talking about.

Hermione met him in the common room shortly after he dressed and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Draco kept an arm around her at all times, still worried that the man who pulled her in the alcove could strike again. He still allowed her to go nowhere by herself and she hadn't said a single word about it. He knew that she was scared, which he hated, but it did keep her safer.

The pair took their seats with the rest of their friends, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise all wearing their hideous robes. Draco put his mate's usual breakfast on her plate, urging her to eat while he spooned up his own dish. The table was loud and raucous and when Graykow, Smithers, and Sheperd joined them, it got even louder. People were coming by the table every couple of minutes to wish them good luck. They all accepted graciously, but then turned their attention back to their friends.

The meal was almost over when Headmistress McGonagall stood and called for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, history is about to be made today. Hogwarts has played host to many high-profile events, but never one such as this. The quidditch match being played today is entirely for the benefit of war orphans. I want us all to give a round of applause for Hermione Potter. Without her, none of this would have been possible." At all her friends urging, Hermione stood, her cheeks flaming and gave a quick wave. Draco took her hand and kissed her knuckles before she sat. Draco drew her into his arms and kissed her temple as McGonagall started speaking again.

"This establishment has many fine quidditch players, but unfortunately there were far too many for just one team. Let me introduce our Hogwarts players. Please hold your applause til the end. Playing the position of seeker is Harry Potter, of Gryffindor. Playing keeper is Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin. Playing beater is Raymond Graykow, of Ravenclaw. Playing beater is Mason Sheperd, of Hufflepuff. Playing chaser is Aaron Smithers, of Hufflepuff. Playing chaser is Ginny Weasley, of Gryffindo and finally, playing chaser is Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin. " The school went wild and Draco was urged to stand along with all the other team members. When they all took their seats again, McGonagall wrapped it up.

"I expect every student here to treat the Bulgarian team and the general public with nothing but respect. Do not disappoint me." As a group, the school stood and began to make their way towards the pitch.

Draco was more than nervous now; if he didn't have years practice at hiding his emotions, he would have thrown up. All the team members were using the Slytherin locker room as it was the closest to the pitch. The Bulgarian team was going to be using Gryffindor's locker room. Draco was honestly surprised that Viktor Krum hadn't been around to see Hermione yet.

When their group reached the Slytherin locker room, Hermione floated into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can feel how nervous you are. Quit stressing. You have all practiced thousands of times and you're good. Just go out there and have fun. No matter what happens, I'll still be waiting for you when you're done." Draco appreciated her words and kissed her softly.

"I love you. If we win this, it'll be for you." Hermione pulled him down and kissed him again before she locked arms with Luna and Neville and began to make her way to the stands.

With a shake of his head, he made his way into the locker room and hoped for the best.

-O-

Hermione could fully admit that she was as nervous as ever, not only for the match but because of the large crowd. Anyone could sneak in under the guise of polyjuice potion and the thought that anyone could get to her unnerved her. However, she was a Gryffindor and maroon and gold didn't run. She had fought tooth and nail with Draco to be able to attend and she had finally won when she had told him she's didn't want to leave Neville and Theo's sides.

Her mind wandered to her third day in St. Mungo's. In return for saving him from Azkaban, Harry had showed up with a gift for her. She had been overjoyed when she had seen her parents again, when they had rushed to her side and pulled her into their arms. She had just wrote them again last night and her mind still took in their last letter.

*Flashback*

Hermione turned at the knock on the door to see Harry looking at her with a sheepish look on his face. She tilted her head slightly to the side, unsure as to why he looked reluctant to enter. He gave her a soft smile and entered. That was when she saw her mother and father behind him.

Hermione was struck silent as she watched them enter her room, slowly and silently. She felt her hands begin to tremble and Draco held her tighter behind him. His talons had emerged and she wasn't sure if it was because he thought they posed a threat or if he thought they were going to emotionally abuse her again. They had been the cause of her running off on her own before she had been abducted.

When she felt Draco's wings flutter around her softly, her eyes left those of her parents and she reached out to stroke the feathers softly, assuring the nervous veela that she was in his arms and safe. As a pair, her parents made their way to the side of the bed. Her father took her hand and held it to his cheek while her mother stood off to the side wringing her hands. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Why are...what did...?" She wasn't able to finish a sentence but everyone knew what answers she wanted. Harry stepped forward.

"I went to them and told them what had happened to you. They asked to see you." Her eyes swung back to her parents. Daniel Granger gave her a gentle smile.

"I forgave you the moment I saw you, Bookworm. I'm so happy you're alive and safe." A smile spread across her face until she remembered that her mother was still there. As surreptitiously as she could, she glanced in her direction. However, Jean Granger caught it.

"I forgive you as well, Hermione. I was horrid and I really have no excuse except I was hurt. I realized this when we were told that you had almost died. Can you ever forgive a stupid, old woman?" Tears tracked down her cheeks as she gave an emphatic nod.

"I love you both so much. Of course I can forgive you!"

*End of Flashback*

Hermione was pulled from her memories when the body of Mrs. Weasley pulled her close. Apparently, their group had met with Molly, George, Arthur, Percy, Bill, and Fleur along the way. Hugs were passed around before they all began making their way to the seats they had decided to make their own.

They took seats halfway up the stands in the Gryffindor section, knowing that that would be where all their friends would think to find them while flying. Hermione found herself seated between Molly and George with Bill, Fleur, Neville, and Luna behind her and Theo, Grace, and Leslie in front of her. Arthur was next to Molly and Percy was next to George. Hermione felt very safe and secure and she was thankful. George had his arm around her shoulders and Molly kept leaning over to kiss her on the head.

In a half hours time, the Hogwarts team and Bulgaria were flying out onto the field, the professional announcer getting the crowd into it. There were so many people in attendance and Hermione could only hope that they were making a lot of money for the children. Draco hadn't told her, but she knew that he had donated quite a large amount of money to the orphanage in her name. She had found the paperwork on his desk when she went in there to retrieve a book for him.

The players were being announced now, much in the same way that she remembered it happening at the Quidditch World Cup. The crowd went wild for both teams; Hermione stood and cheered for every one of her friends when they were announced. The announcer gave a small speech about what they were all playing for and how much the orphans would appreciate additional donations before he started the game.

Hermione watched as Harry and Viktor smiled at each other as the snitch was released; when the qauaffle was airborne, it was a frenzy. Six people on brooms dove for it and Hermione couldn't tell who was who. However, Ginny emerged victorious, quaffle clutched tightly to her side. Hermione watched as the game just became more intense, Hogwarts scoring a goal here and there, then Bulgaria scoring.

As far as Hermione could tell, the teams seemed to be evenly matched. Harry and Viktor could be seen way up in the distance, both searching diligently for the snitch. The match had been going on for just over two hours now and the score was tied at 50. Just when Hermione was certain that the match would go on forever, a couple things happened at once.

Harry and Viktor saw the snitch at the same time and both took off like a shot after it. The crowd all went to their feet to watch the greatest seekers ever battle it out. However, in a moment of inattention, Graykow realized at the last second that Bulgaria's beater had hit a bludger towards Ginny and Draco. He wasn't able to reach them in time to deflect the blow. The bludger glanced Ginny on the side, making her lose her balance and fall from her broom.

Hermione was clutching George's hand so hard she was sure he would have bruises, watching as Ginny plunged to the ground. She hoped to everything magical that the referee was paying attention and cast a cushioning charm. However, Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw Draco drop the quaffle and dive after her, determined to catch her.

The Head Girl couldn't rip her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Draco had caught up to Ginny, even though it was closer to the ground than she would have preferred. He roughly pulled her to him on the broom before he ran them into the ground himself. The pair sprawled in all directions, but both appeared to be moving.

It was in this moment that George tugged on her arm and pointed off in the distance. Harry and Viktor were battling it out, rubbing against each other in the fight to reach the snitch first. In what was an epic battle, Hermione was sure, Harry came out victorious. He had done some sort of dive and body roll before he rose through the air, gleaming golden snitch in his hands. Hermione, her friends, and the crowd went wild.

In the midst of cheering as the final score was announced, 200-50, Herrmione turned her attention to the ground where Ginny and Draco were walking together somewhat gingerly towards the landed members of their team. Hermione couldn't hold back her grin as she watched Blaise rush Draco and throw his arms around him in a hug.

Hermione couldn't stand to be away from Draco when he appeared to be at least minorly injured. Plus, she wanted to congratulate the whole team. They had played magnificently. She threaded her arm through George's and turned back to Bill and Neville.

"Come on, let's go down there and make sure that Ginny and Draco are alright." Mrs. Weasley was already on her feet and herding their whole group towards the exit.

"Merlin, we need to tell Draco thank you. Poor Ginny could have died. I always knew that boy was far better than his father." Hermione stifled a giggle at Molly's words and George grinned at her as if he knew exactly what she was doing.

With Theo and Molly leading the group, they made their way out of the stands and out onto the pitch where the two teams were mingling together, laughing. Hermione couldn't hold back the urge to run to Draco. As fast as her legs could carry her pregnant body, she hurtled herself at Draco, who caught her easily.

"Are you alright, Dray? You were so brave when you dove down and caught Ginny!" Draco held her tight and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just landed wrong on my hip but it's already feeling better. Excellerated healing and all. Ginny is the one who's going to be sore tomorrow." Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Ginny! I have to go make sure that Ginny's alright!" Hermione heard her veela laugh as she rushed through the crowd of her family and friends to find Ginny. When she finally found the redhead, she threw herself into her arms.

"Oh, Ginny, I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!" Ginny laughed a little as she held Hermione close in a hug.

"No dying here. Remind me to never speak badly about your veela since he saved my hide." Hermione laughed then and looked over to see Draco being converged upon by the Weasleys and Harry. Hermione watched with a grin as Harry clapped Draco on the shoulder before giving him a quick hug. He had no sooner released him when Molly threw herself into his arms, sobbing her thanks.

Arthur finally pulled her out of Draco's arms so he could shake his hand proper. Bill was next, throwing his arm around the young veela's shoulders with a laugh. George stayed next to Hermione, his arms around her shoulders. He glanced down at her with a grin.

"You could have done worse, Hermy. Glad you got a decent one. One less thing I have to worry about." Hermione gave him a smile but didn't have time to respond because Viktor Krum was standing in front of her. He gave her the same lopsided grin that he always had before he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Its great to see you, 'Mi. It's veen a long time." She gave him a smile of her own and nodded.

"That it has, Viktor. I can't thank you enough for doing this for us today. Those children deserve so much more than what they have and you've helped make that possible." Viktor smiled at her again as he nodded.

"Glad I could help. I haff to say, you look like my wife ight now." Hermione gasped.

"You're married and she's pregnant? That's so wonderful!" He smiled at her again and nodded. He kissed her hand again before he spoke.

"I must go now but I vill send you a photo when he's born. Good luck, 'Mi." Without waiting for a response, he was gone. It was only moments later that Draco appeared at her side. Hermione couldn't help but gush to him.

"Viktor is married now and his wife is pregnant too. He said he'd send me a photo when he's born!" Draco looked confused for a moment but then he smiled down at her.

"I'm happy for you, Angel. You want to get out of here?" Hermione nodded, allowing him to tuck her into his side. George reached out and shook his hand, smile on his face.

"If Fred were here, he'd say we give you a reprieve from our pranks for saving Gin. Think I'll go ahead and follow his advice." Draco laughed, loud and rich.

"That's much appreciated. Now Potter, he loves having pranks pulled on him." The two men spoke of possible pranks the whole walk back to the castle.

Regardless of Ginny almost dying, between Draco and Harry, they had ensured an amazing day for everyone in the castle. This was the kind of moment that Hermione wished she could live in forever. Now, more than ever, she was determined to do her level best to make that happen. With a small smile just for herself, she threaded her arms through Draco's and George's and began to pull them quickly to the castle. Afterall, there was a feast in celebration and she was hungry.

A/N- I had a really tough time writing this chapter and I'm not sure why. If it's terrible, I apologize! I promise to do my level best to reply to all reviews, hopefully FF cooperates with me. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so! Up next chapter, May 2 commemoration.

Love,

A


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- My laws, it just doesn't seem possible that we are forty chapters into this story. Big thanks to those who have stayed loyal and continued to read, even with that huge eight month break I took in the middle. Y'all rock. As of this moment, the story will have 49 chapters and an epilogue, so fifty total. Don't quote this, I sometimes let my muse out without a leash and end up off in left field, having to add a chapter or two. I don't see that happening this late in the game, but ya never know. Thanks again, guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, well, except for Grace and Leslie. I'll claim them. Haven't made a knut and don't plan to.

Chapter 40

May 2, 1999

Hermione was so bloody nervous it wasn't even funny. Her stomach was in knots and there was absolutely no way that she could even contemplate eating a meal. Draco was calm as ever out in the common room; she wanted to strangle him for being so bloody calm.

She had woke up early that morning, her stomach full of butterflies, but feeling relatively good about her speech she had prepared for the big Battle of Hogwarts' commemoration. She had made her way down to breakfast, eaten a little bit to settle her stomach, and listened to the words of encouragement her friends had given her.

After breakfast, the Head Girl had retreated to her room and acted out the farce of studying for her N.E.W.T.s. Draco had shaken his head in disbelief, knowing full well that her attention was elsewhere and she was retaining absolutely nothing. However, he had left her be, tending to his own homework.

The ceremony was set to begin after lunch; Draco was currently trying to convince Hermione that she needed to come down and eat before she went on stage. Instead, she was flat refusing to step foot out of her room until she was to head towards the grounds. Until then, she would be showering and readying herself to be seen in front of the whole wizarding world.

Draco had sighed in defeat when he realized that she wasn't going to fold; he had been apoplectic when she had urged him to go down for lunch without her. He had flat-out refused, saying that he wasn't about to leave her alone when she was so high-strung. Hermione had to bite back the urge to scream at him and begged him to go, pleading that she needed time to herself before she went out on stage.

Draco had caved and left her to her solitude in their rooms. Now, she had crawled out of the shower and was attempting to decide what it was she wanted to wear. It couldn't be inappropriate at all; not only was she representing Hogwarts' and the Ministry, the papers would slander her for the next month if she looked anything less than appropriate.

The Gryffindor finally decided on a three-quarter sleeved dress that fluttered around her knees. It was scoop-necked and the color of an amethyst. She paired it with a set of three-inch black heels that added length to her legs, making them look as lean as ever. The top half of her hair was pulled back in a decorative pin at the crown of her head, the rest of her curls cascading down her back to brush the top of her arse. Her makeup was a little heavier than normal, but not too heavy. She simply wanted her featuree to be accented.

When she finally gave herself a nod of approval before she took a deep breath and left her room for the common room. Hermione's eyes immediately searched for Draco, knowing she wouldn't want to be without him or Harry today. When her eyes found him waiting as patiently as ever by the portrait door, her lips tipped upward at his choice of clothing. All black, as she knew he favored, stylish robes that complimented his fit figure. Draco held out his hand to her and she gladly took it in hers.

"You need to calm down, Angel. You're going to be phenomenal. You'll take our world by storm." Hermione huffed out a quiet laugh at his words before threading her fingers through his.

"I don't want to take them by storm. I just want to make it off the stage without mortifying myself." Now Draco chuckled before he kissed her forehead. He began to pull her out of their dorm as he spoke.

"You will be great. Quit worrying or you'll affect the babies." Hermione took a calming breath and tried not to pay attention to the stares that they were drawing.

The Head pair made their way through the corridors and down the moving staircases. Every student they passed was dressed in dress robes and in somber moods. Some were in embraces with their friends, proof of sadness in their tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. The first years watched solemnly as their friends and housemates grieved openly in the halls.

The reached the Entrance Hall, the designated meeting place for their group of friends. It was half two and the ceremony would be beginning at three. When Hermione saw Harry, she noticed that he clutched Ginny around the waist tightly, dread apparent in his eyes. Hermione made her way out of Draco's grasp to hug her brother, whispering in his ear so nobody but Draco would hear her.

"We have to do this, Harry. Those lost deserve to be honored and our world considers us the ones who would honor them most." He met her eyes, smiled softly, and nodded. She left his embrace and returned to Draco's arms, glancing around at the rest of her friends. Neville looked a little pale, as did Theo. Blaise had what Hermione called a false bravado playing across his features. Luna looked as dreamy as ever, which Hermione found strangely comforting. Leslie and Grace both seemed to be a little removed from the group which Hermione could somewhat understand. They hadn't been directly involved with the Final Battle or dealing with the aftermath.

Ginny looked the worst. Her cheeks were pale, making her freckles even more noticeable, and her eyes were already red-rimmed and watery. They had all lost someone in the war, but Ginny had lost a brother. Hermione could say the Weasley boys were like her siblings, but the fact remained that Ginny actually was their sibling. She had the history with them, the knowledge of their secrets, their family life, and their pain since birth. In this moment, she hoped that Lavender was being a decent human being and helping Ron through his grief. He may be a complete prat now, but he had loved Fred with his whole heart. As the group headed out of the castle, Harry laid his free hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"'Mi, I don't know if Molly told you but Ron is still going to be there, be on the stage with us so he can speak. I want you to stay with me at all times. I don't trust him to be decent, even in public." Hermione felt her heart stutter for half a moment but drew in a deep breath as she nodded. Draco leaned in front of her slightly to meet Harry's gaze.

"He doesn't come near her or I will storm that stage, full veela." Harry gave a solemn nod before they continued on their way.

The ceremony was being held on the grounds near the Black Lake, just a few hundred meters from Dumbledore's grave stone. As much as Hermione felt dejá vu well up inside her due to the location, she felt that it was fitting. This ceremony was exactly what Dumbledore would have wanted to do for the fallen.

Their group was drawing stares, some awed and some in horror. Hermione knew exactly why they were receiving both kinds and she wanted nothing to do with those that favored her with either. There were several chairs on the stage; Hermione knew that three of them were reserved for herself, Harry, and Ron. She wasn't entirely sure who else would be joining them.

Draco drew her even closer, arm around her waist, the other hand on her bulging belly. She wasn't enormous yet, but it wouldn't be long. He rubbed his nose against hers for a few moments before he gave her a chaste kiss. Hermione could feel the reluctance to let her go rolling off him in waves. When he pulled away, she leaned forward and up so she could kiss his chin. In the distance, she saw a flash and instantly knew that the moment had been caught on film.

Hermione began to make her way up to her seat with Harry, turning around to see her friends making their way to seats in the first row. Harry helped her to her seat, arm firmly around her waist, before he sat next to her. She was seated on an end so there was no way for Ron to sit next to her. The Head Girl could only be grateful.

Brother and sister watched as the Weasleys filed in and took seats next to their friends. Ginny instantly went to her mother, their arms wrapping around each other in comfort. There were already tears down Molly's cheeks and Arthur looked somber. Bill took a seat next to Ginny, followed by Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. Hermione could see George stopped a ways down the aisle talking to Alicia Spinnet.

Hermione watched students from the school take seats further back in the sea of chairs. Andromeda and Teddy arrived and she took a seat next to Percy. The snooty redhead eagerly reached out to take the toddler. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched Percy begin to bounce him in his knee. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones took seats in the second row, followed by some of the less well-known Order members.

Healers from St. Mungo's and Ministry officials had arrived, taking seats further back in the crowd. Hermione smiled to herself when she realized that most of Dumbledore's Army was sitting together. They had been seated there for a good fifteen minutes, Harry's hand holding hers tightly, when George made his way sedately to his seat, the one free by Draco. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched them shake hands and exchange terse smiles. She knew that Draco genuinely liked George and understood that there was absolutely no sexual attraction between them.

It was in the middle of her musing about George and Draco that there was a scrape and a dramatic sigh. Ron had taken the seat next to Harry, as was expected, and threw them a glare. Hermione chanced a glance in his direction; he met her gaze as if he knew she would look. Much unlike his old self, he smirked at her before she looked away.

Hermione was watching Draco glare at Ron when Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall climbed the steps and up onto the stage. The Headmistress made her way to the podium while Kingsley sat on Ron's other side. Hermione breathed just a tiny bit easier; surely he wouldn't do anything to her, say anything to her with the Minister sitting right next to him. The whole crowd fell silent when they saw McGonagall press her wand to her throat.

"Welcome fellow warriors, family, friends, and guests. We've put together a program for you today to honor some of those lost through the last two wars, those that were lost ensuring that we didn't have to live under the boot heel of bigotry, prejudice, and hate. The Ministry for Magic has erected a monument here on the grounds of Hogwarts' in memory of those fallen to be revealed towards the end of our program.

Now, for the order of events taking place today. Minister Shacklebolt and I will be presenting Order of Merlin awards to those that have earned them through these wars. I don't want anyone to think that even though they didn't receive an award, their contribution or loss was any less appreciated. These awards are just going to those who went far above and beyond the call of duty.

Minister Shacklebolt will be presenting those awards that have been awarded posthumously. I will be awarding the awards to the individuals present today. After all the awards have been presented, we will reveal the monument for all to see, then we will hear from each one of the Golden Trio, as they have been called through the years. That will be the conclusion of our commemoration today. Let's go ahead and get started. Minister Shacklebolt?" The crowd was still silent as Kingsley took the Headmistress' place at the podium and she took his seat next to Ron. He pressed his wand to is throat, laid it down, flashed a bright smile to the huge crowd ahead of him and began.

"I'm going to get this show started with presenting awards to those that our world lost to the First and Second Wizarding Wars, those that went above and beyond the call of duty to aid the side of light.

The first award will be an Order of Merlin, First Class to our own Albus Dumbledore. His brother Aberforth will be receiving this award. This high honor has been awarded for conducting war efforts for the side of the light, protecting the lives of hundreds of our young children for many years, heading the Order of the Phoenix, and making the ultimate sacrifice for our world and way of life." Aberforth stood and began to make his way up to the stage, eyes dangerously wet while the crowd thundered applause behind him. Hermione knew that the brothers hadn't been close in many years, but she knew that Aberforth had still loved his brother. Kingsley handed him the award as he shook his hand, clapping the man on the shoulder before he turned to make his way back to his seat. Kingsley turned to the crowd once again.

"Our next award is for Remus Lupin, an Order of Merlin, First Class. Receiving it will be his son, Edward Lupin, or Teddy as he is called by family. This high honor is being awarded for years of outstanding membership in the Order of Phoenix, serving as a correspondent to the werewolf packs, protecting the lives of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood in the Department of Mysteries, serving on countless missions, and making the ultimate sacrifice here at Hogwarts' one year ago today." Hermione looked out and could see the wet eyes on her friends and family at the list of Remus' contributions. She caught sight of Professor Holloway in the crowd and couldn't help but sending a told-you-so smirk his way. When she felt Harry clench down on her hand, a rush of emotion hit her and she could barely hold back the tears.

Bill rose and took Teddy from Andromeda, whose tears were threatening to overtake her. He swung the toddler up in his arms and made his way to the stage, the crowd gasping in awe at Teddy's bright red hair. When Bill climbed up on the stage, Teddy caught sight of Harry and Hermione and squealed in delight, his hair now changing between vivid red, raven black, and mahogany. Bill made his way to Kingsley, who held out the award to Teddy. The tyke didn't understand what was going on but Bill reached out and took it for him, putting it against Teddy's chest once it was relinquished. The crowd went wild behind them and Hermione felt her heart swell at the love their world held for the lost werewolf. If only he could see this. Bill made his way back down the steps and handed Teddy and the award to Androemda before he took his seat next to Fleur again. When the crowd finally quieted, Kingsley continued.

"Our next award goes to Nymphadora Lupin, also known as Nyphadora Tonks. She is also receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class, for aiding the Ministry for years as an auror, serving for several years as an avid member of the Order of the Phoenix, participating in numerous missions for the side of the light, protecting the lives of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grwnger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in the Department of Mysteries, and making the ultimate sacrifice during the Final Battle a year ago today. Receiving her award will be Andromeda Tonks, her mother."

Andromeda was sobbing openly now. Teddy was clutched in the arms of Molly Weasley and Andromeda was getting up to go get Tonks' award with the help of Percy. Hermione's own tears poured down her cheeks, the combination of the pain from Remus and the pain from Tonks finally overcoming her. Harry pulled her in to his shoulder and let her wet the fabric of his robes while he wet the skin of her shoulder. The crowd in front of her were loud as ever when Andromeda finally took the award in hand and clutched it to her breast. She and Percy slowly made their way back to their seats, Kingsley waiting until they were seated to continue.

"The next award is an Order of Merlin, First Class as well. It's going to Frederick Weasley and will be received by his twin, George. Fred was a member of the esteemed Dumbledore's Army during his seventh year at Hogwarts', was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix for several years, participated in several missions for the light's cause, and gave the final sacrifice here at Hogwarts' during the Final Battle a year ago."

Hermione couldn't stop the continuous flow of tears down her cheeks now and she could see that the entire Weasley family was the same way. Molly had her arms thrown around Ginny and Arthur had his arms around Charlie. Andromeda was returning the favor to Percy and Bill was held tightly by Fleur. George alone seeemed unsupported, which was unusual. Draco laid his hand on the twin's shoulder, gave him a solemn nod, and motioned for him to go receive the award.

George stood slowly, tears running down his cheeks. There were no sobs, but it was clear that he was in agony. He made his way slowly to the stage, almost like he was approaching an executioner. His spine was stiff and he was trying to school his face, but Hermione knew better. He was barely holding in the uncontrolled sobs. Kingsley handed him the award and George shook his hand. He turned to leave but Hermione couldn't let him leave with absolutely nobody showing him any support. She flew to her feet, jarring Harry's hand loose from hers, and threw herself into his arms. They wrapped around her and George buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, not even bothering to hide his sobs now.

However, nothing could be heard over the thunderous applause from the crowd. The entire Weasley family was on their feet and it was only moments before Harry joined her and George in their embrace. Hermione honestly was waiting for Ron to join, but he didn't. She wasn't sure if it was because he was angry with her and Harry or with George and his family. Either way she was grateful because she was tired of being scared of him. He didn't have the bollocks to curse her to her face because he knew he would lose.

Finally, George pulled away, the applause still overwhelmingly loud behind them. Hermione pulled his face down to whisper in his ear.

"You display this in the shop. You know that little shit of a brother of yours would be proud. Therefore, you have to be proud enough for the both of you. Even though he's gone, you know he's bragging to everyone he knows on the other side that everyone is going to remember him, but he'll probably make it because he pranked the whole Ministry at once or something equally ridiculous." At her words, George's crying fit was broken and he was laughing. There was no holding it back and Hermione reveled in the oh-so-familiar sound of his laughter. George pulled her into his embrace again and kissed her cheek before speaking.

"Mother of Magic, I love you, Hermy. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Hermione laughed a full laugh while George pressed a kiss to her cheek again before releasing her and making his way back to his seat. Hermione and Harry took their seats again while George hugged his parents and siblings before sitting himself. The applause continued until George was in his seat and Hermione couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the absolute support that their community was showing for the Weasley's loss. When George was finally in his seat the applause died down and Kingsley was able to continue.

"The next three awards are going to go to Harry Potter and I would appreciate it if we could hold all the applause until they have all been presented. After they are announced, I'm sure it will be apparent why he is receiving these awards." Kingsley took a deep breath and began his speech.

"The first award goes to Sirius Black, godfather to Harry Potter. He's receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class, for the years he spent in defense of the light during both wizarding wars as an Order of the Phoenix member. He was wrongly accused of outing his friends, the Potters, to Voldemort, resulting in a twelve year incarceration in Azkaban. He served in several missions for the Order and gave the ultimate sacrifice protecting Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley. and Luna Livegood in the Department of Mysteries.

The second award will go to James Potter, Harry Potter's father, for serving in the Order of the Phoenix for several years. He defied the Dark Lord three times over before he was struck down on the well-known day of October 31, 1981. He gave up his life for Lily Potter, his beloved wife, and his son, our savior, Harry Potter." Hermione couldn't help but wait for applause, but there was none. Results and reactions had really been expected. Kingsley merely continued with his speech.

"The next award goes to the person who guaranteed a chance at survival by putting her life before that of her child's. Lily Potter is receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class, to be received by her son Harry Potter for serving several years as an active member of the Order of the Phoenix, participating in several missions against Voldemort, and giving the final sacrifice when she cast herself in front of the curse meant for her son, giving him the ability to rid us of Voldemort sixteen years later." The crowd went insane, whooping and hollering, coming to their feet and clapping. Harry stood for a moment before he turned and pulled Hermione to her feet to walk with him. When he pulled her into his side, he leaned down to whisper to her.

"You're a Potter now. You're exactly what I imagine if they had had another child, a sister for me. I'm your family, which makes them your family." Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes at his words, making her wrap her arm around his waist and make him start towards the podium. When Kingsley put the awards in Harry's hands, she ended up with James' award, making her actually feel a part of their broken family. Kingsley drew them both into a hug as the crowd went wild. Hermione couldn't help but wonder at the crowds curiousity as to why Ron hadn't joined in their group hug. Then she remembered the articles in the newspapers and could understand the audience's understanding.

As they pulled away, Harry and Hermione took their seats, letting Kingsley continue on with his next award.

"The last award to be given as posthumous will be going to Severus Snape. He was young and joined the Death Eaters. However, it didn't take him long to learn the error of his ways. He spied throughout most of the first wizarding and all of the second war, bringing the Order of the Phoenix vital information about Voldemort's plans, as well as other Death Eaters'. He served for years in the Order of the Phoenix, actively protected the lives of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for almost a decade, and gave his life to the cause in hopes that he could repent his past sins. His award will be given to his godson, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione met the eyes of her mate and she could see as plain as the sun in the sky that he was astounded at the statement Kingsley had made. She met his eyes and smiled, a small come-along gesture to get him moving. He began moving almost instantly, making his way to the podium where Kingsley stood. He received the award with his emotionless mask on his face but Hermione could feel the ridulously strong feeling of awe, pride, and amazement through their link.

When he turned to move to take his seat again, Hermione rose again and ran into his arms. Draco held her close and buried his face in her neck, much the same as George had before he lifted out of her arms, brushed a wisp of her hair from her face and smiled at her. Harry stood and gave him a manly embrace and Hermione knew that Harry had whispered something to him, she just wasn't sure what. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead before he continued on his way to his seat in the crowd. Kingsley held up his hands for silence, quieting the ridiculously loud crowd in front of him.

"I have one last award to hand out and this recipient hasn't passed on yet. This is the official kick-off to those still living that are receiving awards. After this last award, Professor McGonagall will take over handing them out." Kingsley gave the crowd a wide smile before continuing.

"I would like to present Minerva McGonagall with an Order of Merlin, First Class. Not only has she served Hogwarts for years, ensuring that our youth were well-educated, she served as a member of the Order of Phoenix for many years. She has actively protected our children from the harsh realities of war, served on many missions through the years against agents of Voldemort. Our esteemed Headmistress stayed behind after Dumbledore's death, ensuring the students' safety while the Carrow twins were in charge of the school. She fought hard for our victory here at Hogwarts' a year ago." All the students were whooping as the Headmistress rose from her seat and made her way to Kingsley, bright smile on her features. Kingsley handed her the award, gave a jovial wave to the crowd and took the seat she had just vacated. The Headmistress gave the crowd a stern look and they quieted almost immediately. Hermione couldn't help but want to laugh.

"We have a few awards to go, but we're going to get through them in a timely manner. The first award that I would like to present is an Order of Merlin, Third Class to Rubeus Hagrid. He was wrongfully expelled from school his third year but stayed behind and remained loyal to Dumbledore. He was the wizard who found Harry Potter after Voldemort had murdered his parents, delivering him safely to his muggle family. He's been a member of the Order of the Phoenix for many years, been on several missions for the side of light, and helped secure our hard-won victory a year ago." The students were once again cheering loudly while Hagrid made his way through the aisles, already wiping his face with his enormous handkerchief.

When he reached the Headmistress, she have him a smile and handed him the award, sure that he would take it and return to his seat. However, Hagrid being Hagrid, pulled McGonagall rather roughly in his arms so he could embrace her. Hermione could barely hold back a snort of amusement at the look on her Headmistress' face. Hagrid finally released her, sent a smile towards Hermione and Harry, and headed back to his seat. Once he was in his seat, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Our next award is an Order of Merlin, Third Class, and will be going to Luna Lovegood. She has always remained loyal to the side of the light, fought valiantly in the Department of Mysteries, revealed no secrets of the light side during her capture and detainment by Death Eaters, and fought hard to secure a victory here at Hogwarts' last May." The applause was deafening and Hermione felt Harry tug her to her feet so they could meet Luna in an embrace before she accepted her award. There was a bright smile gracing her features as she broke away from the siblings so she could collect her award.

Hermione looked out and could see that all of her friends and all the Weasleys were on their feet, still applauding the Ravenclaw. Hermione felt great knowing that the girl finally had real friends that were genuinely happy for her. Luna took the award from the Headmistress and returned to her seat, met with hugs down the line as she traveled to her chair. When she was in her seat again, Professor McGonagall continued.

"The next award is an Order of Merlin, First Class for Neville Longbottom. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army, He particated in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, returned to Hogwarts for nothing more than the purity of his blood. While the Carrows punished all the students, Neville went out of his way to rebel, to take the other children's punishments. When he became uncontrollable, Death Eaters attempted to kidnap his grandmother as leverage. Instead, Neville fled to the Room of Requirement, creating a safe haven in the school for other students, thus creating a point of entry for Order members at the time of the Final Battle. Neville also fought for our freedom during the Final Battle and kept our spirits rallied when we were at our lowest."

Neville's face was a crimson red as he stood to the applause behind him. He made his way up to the stage clumsily, obviously embarrassed at the attention he was receiving. After he had quickly taken the award from McGonagall, Neville turned and found himself in an embrace with Hermione and Harry. Hermione couldn't help but tell him the words she knew he longed for before he returned to his seat.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Nev." Hermione felt his whole body shudder in her arms and she clutched him tighter. He hid in her and Harry's shoulders for a few minutes before he finally found it in himself to pull away from his friends and make his way back to his seat. When Hermione heard the Headmistress mention the next name, she felt faint and could only wait in bated silence for the reaction of the crowd.

-O-

Draco could feel the overwhelming pride and happiness from his mate through their link as she hugged Neville. He wasn't sure what she had said to him but Draco knew that it had made him emotional. When he finally pulled away from Harry and Hermione, Neville pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's forehead and clapped Harry on the back before he made his way back down to the crowd to take his seat. Draco was so happy for Neville and Luna. He had never been fond of them before. In fact, he had went out of his way to make their lives miserable. Now, however, he knew the people they were.

Neville was a bit clumsy in every day life. However, give him a wand against three Death Eaters and nothing but quick reflexes and good decisions came out of him. He was protective, loyal, and a good friend. Draco was still convinced that Luna was barmy half the time, believing in her imaginary animals, but she was accepting, open, and forgiving. Her loyalty knew no bounds. His friends definetly deserved the awards they had received. Neville was in his seat again when the Headmistress began to speak again.

"Our next award is an Order of Merlin, Second Class. It's going to an individual that went against every belief he was taught as a child to lie to oppression so great, he would have been murdered for his words." It was in this moment that Draco knew. He knew, and he was going to murder his mate. Well, not murder, but strongly chastise. He knew he wasn't capable of anything more than that. However, McGonagall continued on despite his internal monologue.

"Draco Malfoy was forced to become a Death Eater in order to keep his mother and father safe from Voldemort, to keep them from being tortured. That alone is an act of bravery, making a life-altering decision when you aren't entirely sure you believe in your actions. When our beloved Trio was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco was asked to identify our very own heroes. Even though he was one hundred percent sure of who the captives were, despite the years of animosity between them, Draco lied to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange about their identities, making them put off calling Voldemort, indirectly saving their lives." The crowd was silent for three breaths before the applause exploded behind him.

Draco was stunned into silence and he didn't have the ability to move. It took George ramming his elbows into Draco's ribs to get him to begin moving towards the stage. Molly stopped him along the way to pull him into her embrace and sob on his chest. Draco had no other choice but to wrap his arms around her until Ginny took pity on him and pulled her mother away from him.

For Draco, the rest of the walk to the Headmistress passed in a blur. He didn't hear the applause, he didn't see the crowd. Sheer instinct propelled him to the podium in the center of the stage. He received his award, feeling somewhat numb and full of disbelief. When he turned to return to his seat, thunderous applause behind him, he caught sight of the Weasel's face.

Ron Weasley was bright red, from the lowest bit of neck that was in view to the very tip of his ears. His hands were clenched in fists and his face was twisted into a nasty grimace. Draco expected the hateful look to be cast in his direction, but to his surprise, it wasnt. It was cast towards Hermiome and Harry. The only family he had left.

About the time Draco was realizing that his mate and her brother were the object of their ex-friend's vengeful gaze, Hermione had rose from her seat and threw herself into his arms, whispering to him how proud she was of him. Harry had also risen, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulders.

It was in this moment that Draco realized how much these two had done for him. He had gone from Death Eater scum, the piece of trash that had let Death Eaters into the school, to a celebrated recipient of the highest award in their world. For one measly action that he had done because he didn't want his secret crush to die front of him. Now, he had friends, family, and he finally knew exactly what it felt like to Harry Potter; to be loved, to be looked up to, to have no family but still feel like you belonged with someone.

When Draco pulled away from his mate, he kissed her softly for the whole of their world to see. He didn't let it become indecent and he didn't push her for more. The show of affection made his claim on her visible and real to everyone watching. When he pulled away, he brushed his knuckles over her cheek before clapping Harry on the shoulder and making his way back to his seat. The Headmistress continued on with giving out awards, the Weasley family being called next.

Draco listened as each member of the family, aside from the Weasel, was called up to the stage and handed an Order of Merlin, First Class, for reasons ranging from Order missions, taking care of the wounded, running Headquarters, protecting all the children, to becoming a foreign correspondent.

Each Weasley was met with applause, ridiculously loud applause. Draco found it somewhat ironic that before the war, everyone had found the Weasleys to be likable enough but always a bit of a joke. Now they were the family to emulate, the very vision of how to raise your children. Draco could feel nothing but pride, warmth, love, and affection from his mate as she hugged every Weasley that turned to leave the stage. Molly, Ginny, George, Arthur, and Bill all pulled her into crushing hugs before they moved on to Harry. Percy, Charlie, and Fleur gave her soft kisses on the cheek and kind words for showing her love and understanding.

When the Weasleys had finally all returned to their seats, the Headmistress held up her hands for quiet. The crowd immediately acquiesced.

"Now, the awards that everyone in our world have known are coming. After they are presented, Minister Shacklebolt will reveal the monument and then we will hear from our most well-known heroes." The crowd was once again waiting in bated silence and Draco couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. Everyone acted like they didn't know who would be receiving the awards. He was pulled from his thoughts again by Professor McGonagall's words.

"Hermione Potter is being awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for her many sacrifices for and contributions to the war. She has shown initiative, leadership, and has become a positive role model for others to look to in difficult times." Draco watched Hermione stand with the help of Harry and make her way the Headmistress. She was as beautiful as ever, her belly displayed proudly for their world to see. Draco was sure that there were people speaking badly about her where he couldn't hear, but they didn't matter.

His mate accepted her award with a watery smile gracing her features. Draco could feel her surprise when the Headmistress pulled her into a gentle hug and then shooed her back towards her seat while the deafening applause roller over them in waves. The Weasleys were all on their feet, yelling their support and happiness for his mate.

When the crowd finally quieted, Draco watched the Weasel as he readied himself for his name being called. His hand raked through his hair, mussing it in what Draco was sure he thought was an attractive manner. However, it looked like he had merely emulated a trait that Harry seemed to perform whenever he was nervous or frustrated. The crowd was silent as Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Our next award goes to Ronald Weasley, an Order of Merlin, First Class, for his sacrifices for and dedication to the war effort. He applied his exceptional knowledge of strategy to the effort for many years, was loyal, hard-working, and valiant in his actions that saved our world." Ron stood quickly, flashing a bright smile to the crowd as he made his way to the podium. The crowd was cheering loudly for him; not nearly as loud as they had for Hermione, but it was obvious that the Weasel was still adored.

The Weasleys were all clapping loudly for their son and brother but they lacked the fervor with which they had cheered for Hermione. As amused as this made him, he knew that his mate would feel terrible, would feel as if she was to blame for their less than perfect treatment of the Weasel. The crowd died down as Ron accepted his award and made his way back to his seat, neither Hermione nor Harry sparing him a single glance. Professor McGonagall flashed the crowd a smile as she finished the last part of her speech.

"Our final award for the day goes to The Chosen One himself, Harry Potter. He's being awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for his dedication to and sacrifices for the war. From the moment he learned of his destiny, he never shirked it's responsibility, merely embraced it with a fiery hot dedication that not many are capable of. His actions saved us all." Harry rose and made his way steadily to the podium, The applause behind Draco was making his head hurt it was so loud.

When he turned to glance at the crowd's responses, Draco found that every single person in attendance was on their feet in honor of their Saviour. Harry, however, was red in the face and looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock in order to escape his current predicament.

When Harry turned to go back to his seat, he was met by a handshake from Minister Shacklebolt. Draco knew that his mate and her brother referred to him as "King", but Draco was in no way comfortable with becoming that familiar with such a powerful man when there was no history between them. After the Minister released him, Harry was met with a flying leap from his sister, making him laugh out loud and catch her easily before kissing the top of her head and guiding her back to her seat. The applause continued for a few minutes before the Headmistress took her seat and Minister Shacklebolt took his place at the podium once again.

"That is the conclusion of the awards. Now, it is my privilege to reveal to you the collaborative effort of many within the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix. It's purpose is to honor and remember those that have lost their lives in the struggle against oppression from Tom Riddle."

The monument was off to the side of stage, covered in a white sheet so nobody could see underneath. At his words, an auror that Draco didn't recognize stepped forward and ripped it off dramatically with a big whoosh. The crowd stared in silence as names began to light up on its surface. After a few moments, Minster Shacklebolt began to explain.

"This monument has a very special everlasting charm on it. Until long after we're gone, the names of everyone lost in the fight against Tom Riddle, be it wizard, witch, goblin, house elf, centaur, or giant, will light up one by one. Those that have left us won't ever truly be gone as long as we remember them. This monument will be placed a short distance from Albus Dumbledore's headstone. Fitting, as ensuring a safe future was his life's work." The crowd began to applaud the monument, loudly, though not as loudly as they had cheered for their heroes. He realized that the applause almost seemed subdued and Draco could only imagine that it was laced with grief for those who's names appeared so brightly on the stone.

When the applause finally tapered off, the Minister held up his hands and gave another smile.

"Now we're going to hear from our Golden Trio. Let's welcome Miss Hermione Potter to the stage." Draco could feel the sharp stab of nervousness as his mate found her feet and began to slowly make her way to the podium. The Minister stepped back graciously for her to take his spot and then found his seat next to the Weasel. His mate cleared her voice nervously before she began.

"I just want to thank you all for coming today, for honoring those lost in the struggle against Voldemort. I would also like to thank the Ministry for putting together this lovely ceremony and the beautiful monument that will serve as a physical reminder of those missing in our lives for years to come." Draco watched proudly as his mate squared her shoulders, held her head high, and let her nerves go. The confident woman that he knew she was had arrived.

"I'm so often asked by reporters, the public, people who are just downright curious, if I regret ever becoming friends with Harry, knowing now exactly where it would lead me. I really hate to lie so I had to sit down and truly consider the question. Did I regret where my life had taken me? I considered it for hours before I finally had my answer.

My path began in first year with Harry and Ron, all with a troll in the girl's loo. Since that time, we've faced logic puzzles, flying keys, chess sets, the Chamber of Secrets and a basilisk, a werewolf, an escaped Azkaban prisoner, and more. Our friendship grew and flourished under the constant threat of death and destruction.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament turned everything around for us though. While we were concentrating on getting Harry through a dragon, breathing underwater for an hour, and getting through a horrid maze of death, Voldemort was working his magic in the background. When he returned, our friendship had to remain strong because nobody believed the truth.

The three of us remained loyal to one another during a High Inquisitor, a secret defense society, and deaths of those we loved. I could honestly say that our friendship had never been stronger. When the three of us went on the run after Dumbledore's death, it was one of the most difficult times of my life. We were all scared, starving, freezing and in pain for almost ten months, but we didn't let it deter us from the mission that we had to accomplish.

After all the death and torture of so many friends, I may have been able to say that if I had it to do over again, I'd have chosen a different path. I was never the girl that put myself on the line for those who hated me, as so many obviously did. I was never the person to flout authority. However, after the dust had settled after the Battle here a year ago, after all those that I knew whom had lost their lives, I knew I'd never regret it.

Being friends with Harry and Ron has brought me fear, physical pain, emotional distress, constant heartache, and exhaustion. However, I look at my life right this moment and realize I would never change it. Our friendship also brought me love, understanding, bravery, honesty, tenacity, loyalty, and a real family.

Those lost in this struggle have made all those good things possible for those who have survived, if only we reach out and grasp them. Their sacrifice hasn't been for nothing. As survivors, it's our job to honor those lost and live for them, making their sacrifice worthwhile. So, now when I'm asked if I regret where my friendship with Harry has taken me, I can say without a doubt that I don't. I never will. The good far outweighs the bad, as is true for most of us, I think. It's up to us to forgive, move on, and be happy."

Draco hadn't heard her speech. She had never practiced it while he was around and she told him that she didn't want anyone influencing what she had written by their opinions. However, now that he had heard it, he was so proud of Hermione. She had delivered a perfect speech that was so heartfelt and honest that nobody could possibly find fault in it. The crowd was on their feet, thundering applause for her, and Draco could tell that she was a little surprised at her effect on the crowd.

She made her way back to her seat where Harry drew her into a hug that Draco could feel was emotional. Their faces were buried in each other's shoulders and Draco could feel nothing from her but love. The applause carried on for a long time before it finally quieted enough for Ron to stand and take his place at the podium. The crowd waited in bated silence for the words that Ron would give them to raise their spirits and feel better about those that they had lost. Draco had to physically hold back a snort at the thought.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today. I'd like to say that I had a pretty little speech planned out like Hermione did, but I don't. In fact, I almost didn't agree to appear today. It had nothing to do with disrespecting those that have given their lives for the cause. It was more to do with the fact that war changed my friends. It's clouded their minds and made them soft. As it has for our community as a whole." Draco knew exactly what was going to happen and he was helpless against it. If he ever caught the Weasel, he really would kill him.

"My two best friends banded together against me, testifying for the scum that did this to our world. They think if you just forgive and forget that all the pain goes away, which isn't true. Neither one of them lost anyone especially close to them in the Final Battle. My brother was killed, as were several of my friends. I could never have moved on and started dating one of the scum that did this." Draco could see that Harry and Hermione were completely dumbfounded and kept glancing to Kingsley as if he was going to stop Ron. However, the Minister sat there as if frozen himself. Draco could only listen to the complete character assassination the Weasel was doing to himself, his mate, and Harry.

"Not only did my ex-girlfriend start dating the scum who did this, she's now pregnant with his children. Harry has been totally blindsided and follows loyally because I think he's too scared to think he can solve life's problems without Hermione. The Harry and Hermione I knew growing up never would have done these things and they never would have been ok with someone completely turning their backs on their friends.

Our Ministry gave an Order of Merlin to the piece of trash that watched Hermione get tortured in his home, that watched her have 'mudblood' carved into her arm by his family. An Order of Merlin! Is that the kind of behavior we want to hold up for our youth to be like one day? I know I sure as hell don't want my eventual kids to be anything like Draco Malfoy. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if he has some sort of spell on Hermione, Harry, my family, and all our friends. I'm the only one who sees the truth." Draco could see nothing but red. Hermione was horrified, her head buried in Harry's chest, hands over her face at her ex-friends words. None of this stopped Ron though. It just kept coming and Draco couldn't understand why the Minister hadn't done anything.

"I am thankful to everyone that lost their lives in the war, thankful that their sacrifice made it possible for us to win. Voldemort is gone because of so many people, not just me, Harry, and Hermione. However, what we're doing with their sacrifice now is an abomination and we as a community should be ashamed of ourselves. Stand up and do what you know is right. That's how we won this war in the first place." There was no applause and the crowd was completely silent as Ron took his seat again. The Minister just looked at him completely dumbfounded. Draco was sure that he was wondering where this speech had come from, how he could have missed that it was coming.

Draco could honestly say that he wasn't surprised. He knew that if given the chance, Ron Weasley would do his level best to get back at everyone. He had accomplished it. Public humiliation was very good at putting an errant child in their place. It was obvious that's what he considered his ex-friends to be.

Draco saw that Harry was looking straight at him, gesturing with his eyes to come and sit with Hermione. There was a look in Harry's eyes, the same look that had been there when he said they would go after Hermione themselves when she had been captured. However, Draco knew he couldn't go off to do battle and leave Hermione alone and in tears. Draco stood, hearing small gasps behind him, and began to make his way up the stage for the third time that day. He could only pray to everything magical that Ronald Weasley would say or do something so he could legally make him pay.

-O-

Hermione couldn't believe that Ron had publicly said those things. Her whole body burned with shame when he had tried to make her relationship with Draco and her pregnancy into something tawdry and cheap. The fact that he had said he believed Draco had put them under a spell made her furious. However, the ultimate betrayal was Ron telling the whole world about her time spent at Maloft Manor.

She had buried her face in Harry's chest, covering her eyes with her eyes, trying to block out the horrid things falling from Ron's lips. Hermione truly believed that there would be no forgiveness for this. Ron had done so much to her in this past year and this was finally the last straw. However, this realization didn't make dealing with it any easier.

Hermione could only wonder at what people were thinking when they had remained silent at the end of Ron's speech. She didn't care personally what they thought of her. She knew she had the approval of those that mattered the most. However, Draco and her children had to live in this world and there was no way she wanted them growing up in a hostile environment because Ron had turned everyone against her and Draco.

Silent sobs wracked her body and she could only clutch to Harry. She wasn't sure what she would do when she realized that he had to get up and give his own speech. There were no words spoken, but Hermione felt herself handed off to Draco and she knew that Harry must have beckoned him to come for her. However, instead of leading her off the stage, Harry stood and Draco took his seat so he could wrap her in his arms and hold her close. Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Harry strode purposefully to the podium, fury evident in every step. There was still no applause and the audience just waited expectantly for his words. When Harry reached the podium, he stood there in silence for a few moments, clearly trying to decide how he wanted to say what he had to say.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today and showing support for those who were lost during the war and for those who survived. I'm sure that we can all agree that sometimes being the survivor is much harder than being the person lost.

I know for a fact that I feel guilt every single day for being the one to survive. My mother and father are gone, because of me. My godfather is gone, because of me. I love them all, miss them like mad, but that isn't the hardest part of their loss. It's the guilt that comes from surviving when they didn't. Knowing that they deserved to live, they gave the ultimate sacrifice for it, but they were still denied a life of happiness.

I feel that guilt for every single person that has been lost in this war. Voldemort wanted me, I was his end game, so he could rule our world unopposed. Those that he killed along the way were just flies to him, easy enough to swat and kill, all unimportant. He may not have felt guilt for the loss of those lives, but I do.

Hermione has told me time and time again, as has Ginny and all the Weasleys, that none of it is my fault. It was Voldemort that chose to do those things, chose to come after me. Mostly I believe them. However, days like today make it very difficult.

I like to think that I was perfectly capable of ending the war on my own, that nobody needed to help or put their lives in danger. I didn't want to have to feel any more of that guilt if people lost their lives. Now looking back, I know for a fact that I never could have done it on my own. I couldn't have kept the whole school safe from the Death Eaters while dueling Voldemort. I couldn't have kept magical creatures out of the forest. I was barely able to survive to make it to the Final Battle.

The truth is, if those we lost hadn't stepped up and made that sacrifice, helped me out, I would have fallen to Voldemort. There was no feasible way for me to be able to do everything, no matter how melancholy I get at times about it. Every single person played a part in the battle fought and won. Without each and every person, who knows what might have happened.

I want to thank everyone still with us for dealing with the pain and loss that comes from losing a loved one. If it hadn't been for their sacrifice and your suffering, we would be in dark times, indeed. Try to remember that the next time you feel like the world is going to crush you because the pain and loss is just too much. Your loved ones died fighting for a way of life, a way of life they would fully be encouraging you to live right now."

Hermione turned her face slightly so she could watch her brother. She knew that he was emotional, knew that he was on the edge of losing his control. However, she had never heard him give a more motivational speech. There were sobs and tears in the audience and Hermione couldn't blame them. It made her want to weep for joy for Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, and so many others. Their sacrifice had been helpful and they had helped create the better world that they all now lived in. When Harry continued, there was steel in his voice and Hermione knew that it was taking everything he had not to publicly crucify Ron.

"As for Ron's surprising words, I want to give everyone some things to think about. Draco was forced to become a Death Eater, that was proven to the Wizengamot at his own trial, those of his parents, and through the memories of Severus Snape. He was a bigoted little prat growing up but he was no murderer. I watched him lower his wand on the Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore lost his life. He did that because he knew he wasn't the complete and total trash that his Aunt Bellatrix was.

To be honest, I'm betting that most of the Death Eaters began just wanting a different way of life. I doubt they dreamed of rape, murder, or torture. It grew to be a way of life after they were threatened or they were completely lost to the horrificness of it. I refuse to condemn people for doing what they had to do to keep their families safe. Who knows what I would have done if Hermione had been threatened? She's my sister; keeping her safe was a priority.

If we don't have understanding and forgiveness for the people that truly feel horrible for the things they have done, how will we stop another war? How would that make us any different than Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters? Hermione was right. Understanding and forgiveness are what is going to set our world free. Free from the past chains that have held us back because we won't allow the unimportant things to matter anymore.

If people out there want to cling to the past, their past prejucies, because it makes them less scared to face the future, I can't stop them. I can't do a thing to stop the prejudice if people are willing to continue it. However, I can be an example of what our world needs to do, how we need to act, to keep another war from happening. That's my promise to our world. I will be the change I want to see in the world. I know Hermione is there with me, as well as many other people. I can only plead with all of you to take the same steps. Thank you again for coming."

Hermione watched as Harry left the podium to thunderous applause, making his way back to where Hermione was seated with Draco. Hermione felt him pull her from Draco so he could wrap his arms around her and hug her close in front of all the cameras. Hermione simply held on to him tight, wishing for the ceremony to be over completely and everyone gone so she could go collapse in her dorm.

The stage was rushed by Weasleys, all of them moving for Hermione and Harry. Molly Weasley, however, was the only one to go to Ron. She began using her wand on her youngest son, screeching the whole time as he ran from her, clutching his backside. Hermione could only figure that she was shooting stinging hexes at him. The crowd simply laughed at their antics but Hermione knew that Molly was deeply hurt and embarrassed by her son's words and actions. She knew it was too late for her to forgive him, but she hoped that he wised up one day and apologized to his family.

Draco took Herrmione back in his arms after Ginny rushed for Harry; she could only imagine what it would feel like to want to comfort your boyfriend but being unable to do so. She could feel anger and protectiveness from her veela at the moment. She really couldn't see him letting many people come near her today. Hermione really wasn't expecting the attack to come from the home front. Leslie stormed up to the pair, hands on her hips, voice screeching nearly as bad as Molly's.

"Merciful Merlin, you really watched her get tortured? Watched your aunt cut her up? No wonder you got all defensive when we were drinking that night! You knew what evils you had committed!" Before Draco could say a word, Hermione stepped forward, anger blazing on her features, wand in her hand and pointed at Leslie.

"I suggest you run along back to your boyfriend before you say something else that will be unable to be taken back." Leslie's eyes widened at the wand pointed at her chest but she didn't back down. Hermione should have known that Leslie being a Gryffindor she would be just as stubborn as the Head Girl herself.

"I'm not going to leave. You're my friend and the fact that you're with someone who watched as atrocities of horrific nature happened to you makes me sick. What kind of person is he to let that occur and then keep you as his own? Ron will never deserve you but Draco will never deserve you either. The fact that you're with him is sick, Hermione. You need help." Their little standoff was drawing attention from the Weasleys and everyone else that had made their way up onto the stage. Blaise noticed immediately and made his way over to the scene, incredulousness painted on his features.

"'Mi, what the fuck are you doing? Put your wand down. I don't want to have to hurt you if you attack her." Hermione swung her dark gaze to Blaise.

"I never told her I was going to hurt her. I told her to leave before she said something she couldn't take back. Neither you nor your girlfriend has any say in my life or my choices. Neither one of you has a fucking clue what it was really like for Draco. Or Harry. Or me. Leslie was at home with her parents, scared to show their faces to the world for fear of being murdered. That's fine, I don't judge a person for that. But don't for a second think you get to judge either one of us, the ones out there actually living the horrifying reality while you played 'neutral' at your villa in Italy with your mummy. She doesn't get to judge our choices or what we were forced to do and neither do you. For the record, if you think you can hurt me, big bad Slytherin, you go ahead and try. I'm a force to be reckoned with, if you don't recall me against five other Slytherins and holding my own." Hermione could feel her chest heaving from the effort of her words and trying to remain calm.

The people around them were silent and Hermione felt Draco pull her into the circle of his arms, but she remained stiff and alert, eyes fixed on Leslie and Blaise. Nobody moved or said a word until Harry stepped forward, arms out to side like he was trying to hold back spells.

"Everyone, let's just calm down. Emotions are high right now and everyone will end up saying or doing something they regret if we don't stop now." Hermione relaxed marginally into the chest of her veela and lowered her wand. Leslie still looked wary but backed up a few feet against Blaise. Hermione could feel shame from Draco and she knew that was the most important thing to address. She gripped her veela's arm with her hand, her thumb stroking his skin softly as she spoke.

"For those of you that need clarification, yes, Draco watched me tortured. He watched his Aunt Bellatrix carve me up like a Christmas ham. However, not a single one of you could see his face. Only me. He was horrified at what was happening to me, he wanted to stop it. However, if he had made a move against Bellatrix, she would have killed him. If that had happened, where would we be right now? Where would I be? I don't give two fucks if you approve, any of you. I will never hold actions against him that he committed under duress and to save his life and those of his loved ones. If that makes me wrong, I don't want to be right." Hermione felt reassurance from Draco and knew that her words had accomplished their purpose. Surprisingly, it was Neville who stepped forward rather than Harry.

"Hermione and I were the ones that Draco tormented the most. He's been a decent person this year and he hasn't gone out of his way to be horrid to muggleborns or Gryffindors unless they started something first. He's kept to Hermione, himself, and our group of friends. If Hermione can forgive him and move on, I don't feel like anyone else has the right to speak about it." Hermione sent a grateful smile his way and she could feel surprise from her link with Draco. She knew he had never expected the quiet man to stand up for him. Leslie relaxed completely and nodded her head softly. When she met Hermione's eyes, there was true regret shining at her.

"You're right, 'Mi. It isn't my business and I never should have said anything. I still don't like it but if you can let it go and move forward, I have no right to make a big deal out of it." Hermione's face softened towards the younger girl when she turned towards Draco.

"I'm sorry to you too, Draco. I have no room to judge, like 'Mi said. I was at home with my parents and have never once fought outside of a classroom duel. I might have found myself doing the same things as you if I had been in your place." Draco nodded her way but said nothing. Hermione was unsure if it was because he was still angry or if he didn't think he could control himself. Blaise stepped forward and held his hand out to Hermione. She gripped it and they shook, Blaise smirking at her.

"Should have known better than to say that to the epitome of a Gryffindor. Like taking my life in my own hands...not very Slytherin of me." Hermione couldn't hold back a bubble of laughter at his words. When she spoke, her voice was laced with amusement.

"You could almost say that it was very Gryffindor of you, Blaise." He looked horrified at her words, but every on else laughed, happy the crisis had been averted.

Hermione began to make her way through the crowd on the stage, knowing she wanted to get out of the huge crowd of people and away from the stares. Draco had an iron grip on her and followed, as did most of their friends and family. They were halfway back to the castle when Molly finally caught up to the Head Girl.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for Ron and the horrid things that he said. I just don't know what's happened to him since the war ended, this isn't the way I raised my boys to act." Hermione stopped and pulled Molly into a hug.

"Molly, I don't blame you for what Ron said. I'm not sure what's happened to him either but I know you and Arthur didn't raise him that way. You have five other boys that were amazing examples of how you taught them to respect others and be loyal to those that matter most. Though I can never forgive Ron for the things he just told the world about me, I truly hope he straightens out so you and your family can mend fences." Molly let a few tears slip down her cheeks as she squeezed the younger girl.

"Oh, Hermione, you're part of the family. As is Harry, Draco, and Theo. Just like I'm sure the others will be eventually as well. The Weasleys have always been loyal to those they love and you are no different. If he wants us back, he'll have to work for it and we will never cast you all aside if that happens." Hermione nodded and wiped the tears off the other woman's cheeks.

"I know, Molly, and I love you all even more for it. I really don't know what I would do without you all." The older woman said nothing, just shooed them all back towards the castle.

Their group of friends and family drew the stares of many as they made their way to the castle. It was unspoken that they would all gather in the Heads dorm and Harry led the way to their portrait.

When they entered, Hermione just wanted to take a seat and curl into her veela so she could rest. Her emotions were shattered and she felt exhausted. She had thought that the whole ceremony had gone wonderfully until Ron had stood and gave his speech. Hermione just wasn't sure why he couldn't let everything go and just leave her in peace.

As if Draco knew exactly what she was thinking, he sent her off to her room so she could change into something far more comortable. Hermione shot him a grateful look as she closed the door behind her. Without a second thought, she stripped off the dress and flung it in the general direction of the dirty clothes basket. Pulling out her favorite yoga pants and tank top, she slipped into them and reveled in the sheer comfort they provided.

When she was decent again, Herrmione made her way back out to the common room that was now packed to capacity with people. She was somewhat surprised to see Kingsley there, but she truly didn't have the energy to track him down and speak with him. Draco was instantly by her side and pulled her to his favorite armchair by the fire.

He took a seat in it and pulled her down into his lap, waiting patiently as she tried to arrange herself as comfortably as possible on top of him. When she finally quit wiggling, her legs were folded underneath her and her face rested against his chest under his chin. Her arms were wrapped loosely around him and he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her hips. His lips pressed to her forehead before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, Angel. I know I'll never deserve you, Leslie was right. The fact that you stood by me anyways made me feel like I was worth the effort." Hermione lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I love you, Dray, and I will always defend you unless you're just being a prat for no reason. Then I'll hex you. But nobody else will ever get to do either without answering to me." She felt a rush of warmth through their link and she smiled The Head Girl had just laid her head back down when Kingsley walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry I didn't stop Ron when he was saying all those things up there. I know Draco and the Ministry took a fair hit at his words, but you bore the brunt of it. Honestly, I was a little unable to move. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and I just kept telling myself I was hearing things. Unfortunately, that isn't true andd I should have stopped it. It's going to be a media nightmare, that I know for sure." Hermione laid her hand on the Minister's cheek and smiled at him.

"It's fine, King. We were all surprised he would do something like that. For the press, get ahold of Roger Dunleavy from the Prophet and tell him I sent you to him. He'll give you a fair deal and not print lies. Tell him if he does, he knows what will happen." Kingsley let out a deep laugh at her words.

"I suspect blackmail or bribery, but I really don't want the details of your methods. I swear, 'Mi, sometimes I wonder how you ended up a lion." Draco laughed behind her and kissed her behind her ear.

"It's her ridiuclously high set of morals. She feels bad for being underhanded, Slytherins revel in it and consider how they could have done it better." Kingsley laughed again and patted Hermione's knee as he stood.

"I'm going to get a hold of that reporter, 'Mi. I'll see you around, send you an owl in a week or so to see how you're holding up." She gave him a smile, nodded, and watched him leave by way of the portrait door. Hermione curled back into her veela and let his warmth wrap around her. She really could use a good round of stress sex, but she knew she would be asleep long before they got around to making it to bed. Her body was already aching with exhaustion.

Maybe come morning, she told herself, as she let herself drift off against th chest of her veela.

-O-

Draco knew that she had fallen asleep on him and he wasn't surprised. He could feel the exhaustion she felt through their link and he was worried that she would overdo it. Hence, the seating arrangement in front of the fire.

He watched quietly as all their friends and family stood around made small talk with each other. His mind drifted to Leslie's words again and he couldn't help but feel in awe of his mate again. She had pulled a wand on her fellow Gryffindor and defended him, just like she would have done for Harry. Proof that she loved him always managed to humble him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when George stood before him and leaned down to drop a kiss on his mate's head. Draco could only smile at him. George knelt before them and took one of her hands in his.

"Don't think for a second you deserved what the Gryffindor girl said. You didn't want to watch it, you didn't want it to happen. 'Mi wouldn't have lied about that. You did what you had to to survive, the same as any of us would have. She loves you and if you let her go because you feel guilty or like you don't deserve her, I'll fucking kill you." Draco could only manage a small smile at the twin's words.

"I won't ever leave her. I can't, even if I wanted to. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." George smiled brightly at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're with her, Dray. She needs someone to take care of her for once. She spent years taking care of Harry and Ron and it's taken its toll on her. Glad she has you, Dray. Now take her to bed, she's clearly exhausted." Draco smirked at the older man and then nodded, standing up with his mate in his arms.

He said quiet farewells to those that mattered, those that he knew. He assured everyone that he didn't mind them staying in their common room, just make sure the door was shut when everyone left. The Slytherin laid his mate in her bed and quickly stripped to his boxers so he could climb in behind her.

There was a low hum of noise he could hear through the door so he cast a silencing charm for the next four hours. He pulled his mate in close, wrapped his arms around her expanding waist, and pressed a kiss to her mark. She shivered in her sleep, but Draco left her be. The Head Boy snuggled his face down into his mate's hair and let sleep take him.

A/N- For those of you who have read my story Meant For Each Other, I did use the same type of monument for the commemoration ceremony. Just as I put in that fic, I will admit fully that the idea did not come from me. I read the idea for the monument in a fic I read forever ago. I don't remember what it was called or who it was by, but I admit fully it isn't my idea! Hope this chapter was long enough for y'all, it took me several days just to write it, let alone edit! Leave me your thoughts, they keep me motivated.

Love,

A


	41. Chapter 41

A/N- I'm so happy that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, even though Ron was a douchebag. Your loyalty to my story astounds me. Thank you. Enough of that, now, lets get on with the story ((:

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except Leslie and Grace. Don't plan on making any money either. That about covers it.

Chapter 41

May 16, 1999

Draco lazily drew random patterns on the back of his mate's shoulder, waiting for her to wake. It had been a couple days since he had last buried himself inside Hermione and he was eager to do so this morning. He knew that most people would think him odd, but her pregnancy had only made her more desirable to him; Hermione told him he was barmy, that she had become a fat cow and would only get bigger. However, she was just as sexy as ever in his eyes.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and Draco didn't give her a chance to rouse completely. His lips found her mark, teasing the scarred skin with his tongue. Her fingers grappled with the sheets, trying to find something solid to hold on to. Draco applied just a little more pressure and his mate began grinding her backside against his cock, causing Draco to bite back a groan.

His fingers traced the silky skin of her spine down past her arse to find her soaked entrance. His nimble fingers teased her folds, mimicking the same movements of his tongue on her neck. Her pussy thrust into his fingers, seeking friction, and Draco was only too happy to give it.

His fingers dipped inside her, stroking the silky flesh inside as he pumped in and out of her. He added a third finger when her channel began tightening around his digits; the pressure on her mark increased again and her moans were music to his ears. With a sharp nip, her world exploded around him, her cries of pleasure more of a symphony than the song birds outside their window.

Draco didn't let her recover from her orgasm. She hadn't even slowed her breathing when he sheathed his hard length inside her, causing her to cry out again. Draco began to slide in and out of her, using his weight behind his thrusts, making her moan in anticipation.

Her pussy felt like a hot, wet, sleeve made just for his cock and he reveled in how she felt wrapped around him. Draco reached around his mate and let his fingers rub insistent little circles around her pleasure pearl. Her backside was pushing back against him with every thrust, eager to give as good as she was receiving.

When her most intimate muscles clenched down on his cock, drawing him in even deeper, Draco bared his teeth and bit down into the flesh of her mark, making her orgasm much stronger, much louder. Her cries of pleasure sent him over the edge into his own release; with three final pumps, his seed painted her cervix and his teeth finally released her tender flesh.

Draco licked her wound before he pulled out of her and then wrapped his arms around her belly, cradling their twins. Neither spoke, but both basked in the aftermath of their shared pleasure. Draco let his mind wander to the past two weeks and how it had deeply affected his mate.

The papers had made the commemoration ceremony huge news, as they had all expected. However, all the papers had printed Ron's speech, word for word, and then questioned if there was indeed something to be said about impaired judgement when it came to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family. Hermione had been horrified and shamed beyond belief when her torture and scar had been publicized. Draco felt terrible once more, but she refused to allow him to feel guilt for his inactions.

It was three days after the ceremony that Hermione had contacted Roger Dunleavy of the Daily Prophet and put him to work on a new article. Draco had been livid when The Prophet had printed the original story, but Hermione had pointed out that Roger hadn't been the journalist that covered it.

His mate, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Luna had all met with the reporter in Hogsmeade to give an exclusive interview. Hermione had indeed confirmed the torture story, but had also stressed that Draco would have been killed if he had interfered and that he had already lied to his father and aunt about their identities.

They all discussed how honored they were to receive Order of Merlins, made sure to praise the new Ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt. When Roger had asked about Ron and his accusatory words, Harry had told him that he had treated Hermione poorly and when she had discovered she was Draco's mate, Ron hadn't been able to accept the truth. Hermione had simply refused to speak on the personal nature of any of her relationships. Instead, she informed the reporter that Ron had been expelled from school and was likely lashing out in anger at his supposed "harsh treatment".

The very next day, the story had printed and it had rocked the school. People had randomly stopped Hermione in the corridors, either praising her for her ability to forgive or spitting at her feet for being with the Death Eater who had condoned her torture. Hermione had kindly thanked those that supported her and threatened to hex those that didn't. When the crowds became too big for her, or if someone just wouldn't leave her be after her words, Draco stepped forward in full veela mode, ready to tear them to shreds.

It was the day after the paper had printed the interview with Draco and his friends that all hell had broken loose. Hermione had received an owl from her parents demanding to see her that day for lunch in muggle London. They had been clueless as to what the problem was and why they seemed so angry.

*Flashback*

Draco pushed the door open to the little bistro that they were meeting Daniel and Jean Granger at. Hermione and her parents had settled their problems while she had been in St. Mungo's and he was unsure of what was so important that it demanded an impromptu meeting.

The Grangers had already been there, seated off in the corner, sour looks on their faces. Hermione visibly tensed beside him, making him reach out and rub her lower back comfortingly. She grasped his hand tightly and started across the restaurant, head held high and shoulders back.

The pair took their seats and gave a quick order to the waitress before turning their full attention to Daniel and Jean. With a wave of his hand, Draco cast a silencing spell so their argument would not be overheard by passing muggles. It was at this point that Daniel Granger took a paper from the inside pocket of his jacket, slapped it down on the table, and glared at Hermione and Draco.

"You had better be able to tell me that this whole story is a load of hogwash." Draco followed the paper and saw that it was a copy of The Daily Prophet, the copy with their interviews. Indignation flared through his link with Hermione and he knew things were about to get ugly. Hermione met her father's gaze with an emotionless mask, something she seemed to be picking up from him.

"Every single word of it is true. However, if hearing it's a lie will make you feel better, I'll be more than happy to acquiesce your request." Her father's fist came down on the table, causing their glasses of water to slosh over the tops.

"You were tortured?! His family did it and he watched, yet you're still with this heinous human being?" Draco felt the familiar lick of shame run through him. His mate, however, was furious.

"Yes, I was. You thought I was lying when I told you what the dark side would have done to you if they had caught you. I knew because I was caught. I almost didn't survive." Her mother was surprisingly quiet while her father raged on.

"You will leave this waste of space this moment! You will not raise your children with someone who has no moral compass and has no problems watching his 'mate', or whatever he calls you, being tortured in front of him." There was a sudden burst of magic from his mate, shattering all the glass at their table. A breeze that shouldn't have been there ruffled her curls and her parents stared in fear.

"You will NOT call him a waste of space. You will NOT insinuate he didn't care about my being tortured. You know absolutely nothing about what happened and what it was like. You do not get the right to judge him." Her parents sat there, silent and fearful, while their daughter spoke in a deadly calm voice, the only outward sign of her fury being her blowing curls and clenched teeth.

"Yes, I was taken to his house during the worst part of the war. He was on the opposite side, you knew that. Draco knew who we were, yet he lied to his father and aunt about our identities. His aunt was quite literally mad; she had been in Azkaban for years for torturing people until they lost their minds. She used the torture curse on me for I'm not even sure how long. She took a cursed blade and cut the word 'mudblood' into my arm." It was at this point that Hermione held her arm out to him and Draco waved a hand over it, removing the glamour spell wandlessly. Daniel and Jean Granger gasped in shock when her raised, red, scar appeared. This was the moment when her mother spoke for the first time.

"Is there nothing you can take, a potion or something, to make it go away?" Hermione gave her a small smile.

"No. I've tried them all. The blade was cursed, apparently a favorite of Bellatrix's, and the scar will remain til I die. I didn't break, though, I didn't give her the information she wanted. The scar is worth winning the war." Her father began to sputter at her words.

"The fact still remains that you are permanently bound to someone who allowed this to happen to you, let you almost die." Hermione looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"I will say this one time and then you can make a decision. I'm not leaving Draco, I'm not taking his children away from him. If you make me choose, it will be him." Draco couldn't believe her words. She loved her parents more than anything, had suffered for months due to their estrangement. The fact that she was choosing him made him realize just how strong her love for him was.

"Draco would have been killed if he had done something to stop his aunt. Merlin, his father may have been the one to do it, he was under a curse that made him do whatever the caster wanted him to do. He wouldn't have had a choice. They would have tortured Draco's mother, the one woman who saved Harry's life when it mattered most. He did what he had to to stay alive. I, for one, am glad that I was tortured and he said nothing so he could live and be with me now. I hold him to no guilt. He was seventeen, not even a legal adult in the muggle world. He had no place fighting a war anymore than Harry, Ron, or I did. If I don't hold it against him, nobody else has the right to." Draco reached out and rubbed the top of her thigh, knowing it would calm her marginally. Her father raked his hand through his hair and blew out a deep breath.

"I won't lose you again. I still don't like it. I doubt I ever will. But I'll keep it to myself." Jean nodded her agreeance. Hermione graced her father with a small smile as she gripped Draco's hand for everyone to see.

"You don't have to like it, Daddy. It won't matter if you like him or not because I will still love him. I can't turn that off and even if I could, I wouldn't want to." Jean smiled at her daughter and reached forward to pat her on the hand.

"I'm happy for you, darling. You deserve to be happy." Hermione gave her a bright smile and Draco reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her shouders Just when Draco had been sure that the crisis had been averted, her father began again.

"Why does the paper refer to you as Hermione Potter? That is not your name." A stab of dread came through their link and Draco let his hand rest on her neck, rubbing softly. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering.

"Actually, it is my name now. Harry and I have always been like brother and sister, in everything but blood. I had been so sure that I could convince you two to forgive me when I wrote you before Christmas. I received your letter the day we were to leave for The Burrow and I was heartbroken. You hated me and you made clear that there would never be a chance of reconciliation. I was depressed, felt like I had been orphaned, like I had nobody. Harry offered to adopt me over break. I took him up on the offer." Her parents were silent in their astonishment. When Jean spoke, it was somewhat with distaste.

"You mean to tell me that your friend Harry is your legal father now?" Draco was confused for a half a second before he remembered that he was speaking to muggles. They had no idea what was possible in the world of magic. Hermione, however, was exasperated.

"Eww, gross. No, he adopted me as his sister. In our world, you can adopt people into your family and they don't have to be your children. We performed blood magic and changed my identity to Hermione Potter. Technically, since the wizarding world is so archaic, Harry is my legal guardian because he's the Head of his House. When Draco and I marry, it will change to him since he's the Head of his House as well." Her parents were silent for a matter of moments. Jean spoke this time.

"There's no way that's legal in our world. It would never stand in court. You're still genetically and legally our daughter. You are not a sister to Harry and there is no way anyone can prove that." Hermione remained silent, because she knew that this would cause only pain to her parents. Honestly, Draco expected to feel regret through their link but he felt nothing of the sort. A hint of sadness, but definetly no regret. When his mate remained silent, Draco decided to put in his two sense.

"Actually, it will hold up quite easily in the muggle world. In order to perform an adoption, there has to be blood magic performed with the Head of a House. The pair both cut their palms and their blood mingled while the spells were spoken. All legal documents regarding Hermione now say Potter, muggle or magical. She may have came from your loins, but her genes have mutated to become more like Harry's. She became a Potter in every sense when they performed the blood magic. It's binding and it can't be reversed. It's one of the only forms of blood magic that isn't considered dark in nature." Daniel's eyes looked dangerously wet when he spoke.

"I find all of this out about you during the war and now I know that my little girl isn't mine anymore. Why would you do that?" Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to the table. Now there was shame coming through their link, and he had had enough. His mate was pregnant, emotional, and easily upset and the last thing she needed was a guilt trip for something they had driven her too. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest before he spoke.

"No. You do not get to question her reasons for what she did. You told her that you would never forgive her and that you didn't want her to contact you anymore. She was left with the impression that she had no family. Every time she has been attacked this year, it hasn't been you there holding her hand. It was Harry and I, because you two were too fucking busy being petty and childish. She saved your fucking lives, saved you from horrific torture and a gruesome death, and you condemned her for it. You didn't even let her explain. Your daughter was heartbroken when she received your letter and she grasped ahold of the tiny bit of family she felt she had left in Harry. Don't you dare try to make her feel guilty for wanting to be with him and wanting to feel like she had someone out there who gave a fuck about her besides me." Daniel and Jean both had the grace to look sheepish and guilty at his words. Jean spoke first.

"We can't blame you for reacting to what we did. You are still our daughter in our hearts." His mate let out a strangled sob and threw herself into her mother's arms over the table. Her mother shushed her softly, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear. When they finally parted, Daniel held his arms open and Hermione went into them willingly. When he spoke, his tone was soft.

"It's alright, baby. We're not mad. You're still our daughter and nothing can change that. Maybe we can adopt Harry into the family, make him an honorary son." Hermione let out another half-sob and nodded into her father's shoulder.

Draco smiled at the scene in front of him and he felt nothing but happiness from his mate.

*End Flashback*

Draco had later asked her mother how they had received a copy of The Daily Prophet. She had said that she had received it anonymously at their home, finding it shoved through their mail slot. Draco had his suspicions that it had been Ron Weasley, but there was no proof. Not that it mattered. All was well now and the relationship between parents and daughter hadn't been this good in a long while.

Draco finally levered himself out of his mate's bed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he did so.

"It's quidditch today. I need to get around so I can lead the team to victory." He sent a smirk her way, knowing it would rile her up to taunt her about her House. She sat up on the bed, sheets pooling around her waist and exposing her lovely breasts. Her tone was haughty, but Draco could feel amusement radiating off of her.

"You mean you're going to lead Gryffindor to victory. We are the best House, you know. " He reached out and lightly tweaked one of her rosy nipples, getting a small gasp for his efforts.

"Best House at being second place, I know." Her arms crossed over her chest and he knew she was about to launch into a tirade so he ducked out of the room before she could start. His sensitive ears caught the sound of something hitting the wall behind him and he had to chuckle to himself at her spunk.

He showered quickly, knowing Hermione would want one before they went down to breakfast. He went to his room and pulled out his quidditch robes, sliding into the soft green fabric. After the hideous robes they had worn during the charity match, he was more than grateful for his green and silver attire.

Draco waited patiently on the couch in their common room for Hermione, grateful that it rarely took long to ready herself for the day. They had already made plans for the seating arrangements; their friends would all be seated in the Gryffindor stands and Hermione would be surrounded by Theo, Neville, Luna, Leslie, and Grace. He knew that his mate was still anxious; she had been far more nervous around big crowds since she had been abducted by Goyle. He could only hope that it would pass with time.

Draco was lost in a book about spell theory that Hermione had left on the table when his mate emerged, looking as fresh as ever in her Gryffindor tee shirt and muggle jeans. She wore no cloak as the day was warm and sunny outside, not to mention that there was always the use of warming charms if she became chilled. Draco rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

"Will you wear my scarf, Angel? I know I'm playing against your brother, but I still want you cheering for me." A grin spread across her face and she pulled a green scarf from behind her back.

"You mean this scarf? I had already planned on wearing it. Don't tell Harry, but I hope you snakes win. You haven't won a match against us in seven years. You need a victory in your Hogwarts' career." Draco chuckled and wrapped the material loosely around her neck.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mia. Let's go get some breakfast." She just grinned at him and nodded, leading him towards the door after standing on her toes to press a kiss to his chin.

-O-

The pair made their way through the corridors and down the staircases, both eager for breakfast. Hermione was now very obviously pregnant, and at her last checkup with Madam Pomfrey, she had been informed that she had gained a full stone. Her appetite was back in full swing, and while she didn't feel that she overate, she definetly had more of an appetite than she ever had.

The pair drew quite a few stares as they entered the Great Hall and Hermione could only assume it was because of her obvious clash of House colors. The pair took their normal seats with their friends and were soon joined by their fellow star team teammates.

Breakfast was a boisterous affair, Harry and Ginny ribbing Draco and Blaise and vice versa. The whole Slytherin table seemed to join in when they realized their House was being slighted and Hermione was somewhat surprised that it didn't stray to hateful comments or hexes. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione caught Professor McGonagall smiling at their table in what she assumed was happiness.

After Hermione had eaten her customary bowl of porridge, slice of toast, and bowl of fruit, she watched all the team members rise to their feet and begin their goodbyes. Harry hauled her in for a quick hug and she wished him good luck with a kiss to the cheek. Ginny took a full-on hug as a good luck wish before she sprinted off after Harry.

Blaise received a quick hug from Hermione before he turned to Leslie, giving the Head Girl a chance to speak with her veela. Draco pulled her into his arms, but Hermione had other ideas. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could give him a proper kiss.

The Gryffindor didn't let the kiss become indecent, she was Head Girl afterall, but her lips lingered on his long enough for him to know that she loved him. When she finally pulled away, she rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Good luck. Go out there and kick my brother's arse." Draco let out a rich laugh before he dropped another kiss on her lips. He turned to leave, making sure that Blaise was following, and then headed out the doors to make his way to the pitch. When Hermione took her seat again, she saw Neville smirking at her.

"I heard what you said, 'Mi. I know you just wished him good luck. Whatever would Harry say?" She smirked back at his teasing, knowing full well that Neville would never start trouble between herself and Harry.

"Of course he knows I wished Draco luck. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? I'm wearing a Gryffindor shirt and a Slytherin scarf, support for both teams. I really don't care who wins." The whole table just shook their heads and chuckled, just not able to grasp the concept of not caring about quidditch.

It wasn't long before the time for the match to begin was almost upon them, making Hermione and her remaining friends begin the trek out onto the quidditch pitch. The match was all anyone could talk about, ensuring that Hermione kept her mouth shut as quidditch was one of the only subjects that she admittedly knew nothing about and had no urge to change that status.

This allowed her thoughts to drift as they climbed up into the Gryffindor section of the stands. She had wished everyone good luck and she sincerely hoped that they would all remain safe. However, underneath her words, she really wanted Draco to win. He had played for seven years and had never beaten Harry. It was true that Draco was a much better chaser than seeker, but he deserved to be first, just once. However, Harry was an excellent seeker. He had beaten Viktor Krum, reportedly the best seeker in the world. Hermione believed in her veela, but she was also realistic.

Her friends surrounded her, Theo and Grace behind her, Leslie to her right, also wearing a Slytherin scarf, Neville on her left, and Luna in front of her. To pass the time, Hermione reached out and began to twine Luna's long blond tresses into braids. Hermione smiled to herself when she felt Grace begin to do the same to her from behind her.

Hermione let her mind wander while she fiddled with Luna's hair, wandering over assignments that she still needed to complete and the subjects that she was certain she still needed to study for for N.E.W.T.s. They were coming at a rapid pace and Hermione was determined to not let the fact that she was pregnant hinder the perfect scores she was aiming for.

It was as she was musing about the scores she was certain Draco would achieve when she caught sight of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, and Ernie McMillan seated just two rows down from Luna. They were all laughing about something and pointing over into the Slytherin stands. Hermione was about to actually shake her head and smile at their antics when something fell out of Justin's bag that caught her eye.

It was a black piece of what appeared to be lace, red trim along the edges in satin ribbon. Hermione thought the material looked somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't place it. None of the other boys noticed it fall out, nor did they notice when Justin hurriedly picked it up off the bleacher. The Hufflepuff glanced quickly around before he held the scrap of material to his nose and sniffed deeply. It was in this moment that Hermione knew. She remembered.

Her face held against the castle wall, ripping the muscles of her neck and dislocating her shoulder. The rough hands wandering in places forbidden to everyone but Draco. The sound of her black lace panties ripping as her attacker forcibly tore them from her body. The shame that had coursed through her when she watched him hold the panties to his nose so he could sniff them.

Her hands stilled in Luna's hair and her heart skipped a beat when she realized how close he was to her and how she never would have suspected him. She would have worked alone with him in the library without a second thought. It really made a person stop and think about who they could truly trust.

Luna noticed that the Head Girl's hands had stilled and turned to gaze at her questioningly. Hermione was running scenarios through her head, trying to decide how she wanted to go about turning him in. She knew that Draco had already felt her flash of fear and then her apprehension and she really didn't want to throw his concentration off the game and cause them to lose.

Neville noticed Luna's gaze and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, leaning in a little to speak to her.

"What's wrong, 'Mi? You look like you saw a ghost." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't told anyone the details about her attack except Harry and Draco. She had given Harry permission to tell Ginny, as she didn't want to speak of it again, but nobody else knew the importance of what she now knew.

In a flash, the Head Girl knew what she needed to do. If Draco had his way, he would kill the Hufflepuff. Hermione wanted him punished, sure, but she wasn't sure that death was the answer. Draco had only become more protective since her pregnancy had become more pronounced and since she had been taken by Goyle. Hermione knew without a shred of doubt that Draco would take all his pent-up anger about her attacks and take it out on Justin. Hermione turned to Neville and met Theo's eyes as well.

"I really need to go to the staff seats. I need to speak with the Headmistress. Right now." Both men looked at her, confused, until she stood and tried to pass Neville. Both men jumped to their feet, flanking both her sides, as she continued on towards where Professor McGonagall was seated.

Neville had his arm around her waist, allowing her to put a little weight on him when she had to climb up the steps. Theo held her hand as she climbed, steadying her balance. She was sure that they made quite a sight for the rest of the Gryffindors, but she found that she couldn't make herself care. She knew Draco was going to be furious with her, but she wasn't going to allow him to do so much damage to someone who could easily learn their lesson by a stay in Azkaban.

It took several minutes for the three of them to make their way to the Headmistress. Hermione knew that the professor was dying on the inside to cheer Gryffindor on full-time, but she now couldn't show favoritism as to who won. When she realized that the three were approaching, her face drew into a frown and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Potter?" Hermione was slightly winded from her climb so she sat on the seat in front of the Headmistress. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and waved it, silencing the area around the four of them. The Headmistress' eyes widened when she realized how serious the topic of conversation seemed to be. Hermione took a deep breath and felt Neville rubbing small circles into her lower back as encouragement.

"I know who attacked me after the first quidditch match. I just learned the information and I'm afraid if Draco gets him before the aurors, he'll kill him. You know as well as I do that the culprit needs punishment, but I don't think death is warranted." The Headmistress seemed confused for only a moment before she shook her slightly before speaking.

"Who is it and how do you know for sure?" Hermione felt her cheeks flame crimson and she dropped her eyes to stare at her hands. Theo, very sensitive to body language and very good at reading it, took her hand and spoke in her ear.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Whatever the sick fuck did to you, it wasn't with your consent and you have no reason to be ashamed that you were overpowered in a place you should have been safe." Hermione glanced up to meet his eyes for a brief second before giving a short nod. When she lifted her head again, she met the Headmistress' eyes and spoke in a strong voice.

"It's Justin Finch-Fletchley. I saw him drop the panties he ripped off me that day out of his bag while we were sitting in the stands. He picked them up really quick and sniffed them before he stuffed them back inside. That's exactly what he did when he ripped them off me." Understanding and fury passed over Professor McGonagall's face and Hermione wondered if she should have spoke to Madam Pomfrey instead. Neville put his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side, but Theo had drawn away from her. Just as her eyes swiveled to meet those of Theo, full of hurt,she realized the Slytherin was gone.

He no longer had to go slow because he was walking with Hermione. Theo made his way back to their seats in record time so he could stand in front of Justin, fury painting his features into an awful scowl. Hermione stood and did her best to hurry in his direction, determined to keep her friend from getting himself into trouble. However, Neville refused to let her go and his iron grip on her elbow wouldn't let her get ahead of him.

By the time Hermione reached their friend, Theo had Justin held up by his robes, ordering the Headmistress to search his bag. This earned him a raised eyebrow, but she complied. She opened the satchel and looked inside, her eyes coming up to meet Hermione's. After a quick gesture, she beckoned Hermione to come forward.

The Headmistress held the bag open and shined the light from her wand inside, Hermione thanking Merlin that she didn't pull the torn panties out for everyone to see. When Hermione glanced inside, she saw her panties lying on top of his text books and there were white stains in the crotch. Hermione instantly felt sick to her stomach, reaching out blindly to Neville so he could steady her. By this time, Luna had approached and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, silently offering her support. Hermione met the gaze of Professor McGonagall as she whispered, completely horrified.

"Those are definetly mine. My mum bought them for me right before I took their memories. Good Godric, he's used them!" Theo never hit him, but he threw him away from him, Justin landing against the edge of bleacher, the edge right in his back. Pain was flitting across his features as he spoke to Hermione, desperation bleeding through into his tone.

"Hermione, I swear I wouldn't have hurt you! I've loved you for years! I completely understood when you were with Ron, he'd been your friend for years, stood up for you. Malfoy, though, he was horrible to you and you just gave in for sex. I thought I might stand a chance if you knew I could be good too." Hermione couldn't even find it in herself to dignify his comment with a response. Everyone in the stands around them was silent and Hermione was horrifed. Without a word to Justin, she met the Headmustress' eyes.

"I want to press charges. Please call the aurors. You and Madam Pomfrey have my statement of what happened from when I was in the Hospital Wing. I really don't want to talk to the aurors if I don't have to." Professor McGonagall gave her an understanding look before nodding, her wand flicking out to bind the hands of Justin and remove his wand. The man no longer tried to speak to her, just looked down dejectedly, and followed the Headmistress obediently.

Hermione turned and stared down the rest of her House, daring any of them to say a single word about what had just occurred. Ernie McMillan and Terry Boot seemed to be the only ones present that had visible scowls on their faces. It was in that moment that Neville stepped forward, the Neville that came out in the middle of a duel. He met the faces of the Ravencaw and Hufflepuff, sneered at them (which admittedly looked very unfamiliar on his face), and hissed out the facts.

"You should be thanking 'Mi right now. She just saved his life. He attacked her months ago, tried to sexually assault her, and she fought him off. He's safe with the aurors. What do you think Draco would have done to him? He and Harry had no problems disposing of the scum that hurt her last time. I don't see them going any easier on a man who tried to violate her just because they know each other." The other two men looked stricken, but Dean met their eyes.

"He's right, mates. I've seen how Malfoy is around her, we all have. They told us a long time ago he won't get in trouble for protecting her. He didn't get charges for killing those Death Eaters that had her. Even if Justin goes to Azkaban, he'll get out and still be alive. If Malfoy or Harry had gotten a hold of him, he'd be dead." The rest of Gryffindor nodded sagely, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder where the unwavering support from her House had come from.

It was true that when she had returned from St. Mungo's, the whole school had shown a huge amount of support for her, Gryffindor House especially. However, that kindness had waned some after Ron's speech and the following articles in the paper. She supposed that she could chalk today up as just another show of surprise support from those she had lived with for years.

Luna guided her back to her seat and everyone took their seats around her again. Hermione hadn't spoken to any of her friends yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to, but she knew she owed Neville and Theo a round of thanks. She leaned back between Grace and Theo and tugged on Theo's trousers, right under the knee, to get his attention. When he leaned forward, she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for going with me and thanks for...you know...uhh..." Theo cut her off with a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"No need to thank me, 'Mi. If Draco couldn't have a go at him, someone needed to. However, you know he's going to be livid that you didn't tell him first." Hermione could only nod softly.

"I know, but he already has too much on his conscience. He doesn't need anything else." Theo gave her a look saying that he wasn't too sure that she was right, but simply nodded before turning back to Grace. Neville preempted her apology by holding up a hand.

"Don't even think of thanking me, 'Mi. You're family and family takes care of each other." He gave her a quick side hug as she smiled sheepishly before turning back when Denis Creevey began announcing the start of the match.

Harry and Draco met on the ground with Madam Hooch and shook hands in front of the whole school. Hermione knew that they were wishing each other good luck, but both were playing to win. When she blew the whistle, the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch were released and both teams were off.

Hermione watched this game closely as so many of her loved ones were playing. She occasionally had to lean over and ask Neville a question about a foul or confirm what she thought something meant but she was following the game better than normal. Slytherin was playing a pretty clean game, at least compared to normal, and Hermione couldn't be prouder of her veela.

Just forty-five minutes in, Peakes hit a bludger in Blaise's direction. The dark Slytherin was completely focused on blocking the quaffle from Ginny that he never saw it coming. The bludger hit him perfectly on the right elbow, causing him to drop the quaffle he had just caught instantly. Before the quaffle could hit the ground, Draco was at Blaise's side, gingerly reaching for his friend's arm.

The wince on Blaise's face when Draco touched it was clear from a distance; Hermione wasn't surprised at all when Draco ordered him down to the ground and waved the reserve keeper in with a grimace on his face. Blaise headed towards Madam Pomfrey, dejected look on his face, and took a seat so she could examine him.

The two teams resumed play again, and after ten minutes or so, Denis Creevey announced that Blaise was out for good with a broken arm. Leslie, who had been chewing her nails in nervousness, finally let out a sigh and smiled. Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know she hadn't been alone in her worry before she turned back to the game.

After two more hours of play, Hermione was certain that Slytherin was going to lose. Where Blaise was a phenomenal keeper, Swinter was mediocre. He was no match for Ginny and she had upped the score to 290-130. It was when Hermione realized this that the crowd went wild. Harry had spotted the snitch off in the distance and had taken off like a shot after it.

Draco had spotted Harry, leaned forward on his broom, and followed in what was sure to be termed as the chase of the century. Dark and light streaked after the invisible snitch, at least invisible to Hermione. The Slytherin keeper had stopped paying attention to watch, allowing Ginny to score yet again. The men flew over the entirety of the pitch, neck and neck, hoping to be the first to snatch the snitch from the sky.

It was almost like a flashback from their first year when both zoomed into one of the pillars, surely weaving in and out of the structure. Hermione couldn't see either one of them and she had Luna's hand in a death grip, praying to Merlin that neither one of them would get hurt.

The pair emerged seconds later from the bottom, but were unable to pull into the air in time. Both went tumbling across the pitch when their brooms caught on the grass, pitching them off. In the space between where Harry and Draco both lay, the golden snitch was fluttering on the ground, obviously caught now that it was no longer airborne. Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey raced to the pair on the ground, Madam Pomfrey to the men and Madam Hooch to the snitch. After waving her wand over the golden ball, she held up her hands for quiet. The whole stadium fell silent when she spoke.

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin has caught the snitch, but Gryffindor wins, 300-280!" Hermione absolutely couldn't believe it. Draco had caught the damn snitch instead of Harry. She knew it wasn't winning, but she felt like her veela would be happy. She and her friends all flew to their feet cheering, the only ones in the whole Gryffindor stands to do so. The Head Girl felt completely on display, but she didn't care. Her House had still won and Draco had caught the snitch. Both seekers should be happy.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe he had actually caught the snitch. He lay there on the ground next to Harry, panting, while Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the length of his body. Harry reached over and clapped the man on his sore shoulder.

"Great match, Draco. It's been quite awhile since I had to work that hard. Even Krum was easier than I'd thought. Sorry you lost, but I'm glad you finally caught one." Draco could only laugh at the man's words.

"I don't give a shite that we lost, I caught the bloody snitch before you. I've been trying to do that for years! Besides, you only won because Blaise got hurt and our reserve can't play quidditch to save his life." Harry simply laughed as he nodded.

"Very true. However, we exploited the fact that your reserve sucks." Draco just smiled at him, still too worn out to reply.

When Madam Pomfrey deemed him well enough to get up off the ground so she could move to Harry, Draco hauled himself gingerly to his feet, wincing slightly at the sore shoulder he got from landing on it. His eyes searched for his mate, aware she would be down to congratulate him.

He had kept watch on her constantly during the match. Not that he didn't trust Neville and Theo, he did, he had just gotten the weirdest combination of emotions from her to just be happily sitting with their friends. However, every time he flew by and checked, she was safe in her box of friends, cheering on the match.

He spotted her in the distance, dragging Luna with her by the hand, the other three of their friends trailing behind her with smiles on their faces. He could feel the warmth of happiness and pride emanating from her through their link, making him ecstatic. There had always been that drive for him to please his father; yes, Lucius had become worse after Voldemort's return, far more demanding because of the Imperious Curse, but he had always demanded perfection even before then. It had never been enough to be second in his class because he was always behind a mudblood. It had never been enough to be the second best at quidditch because he was always behind Potter. Now, his team had lost, but his mate was still so proud of him.

Draco was ready for her when she threw herself into his arms so she could rain kisses on his face. It was during the fifth kiss that a sharp kick from one of their twins caught him just above his navel, taking him somewhat by surprise. He set her down immediately, assuming he was cramping their space with her pressed up tightly against him. The Slytherin must have shown his surprise in his expression, not something that happened often, because his mate just laughed.

"I just didn't give them the room they think they deserve, they're fine. I'm so proud of you!" He let out a chuckle at her exuberance before he kissed her.

He regretted kissing her almost instantly; his cock went rock hard and it took all his willpower to not drag her away to his locker room so he could shag her against his locker. When he finally broke the kiss, not only were his mate's cheeks flushed, she was having a hard time breathing. Draco would normally have laughed at the effect he had on her, but he didn't feel he could laugh at her discomfort when he was currently experiencing his own.

The Slytherins swarmed him almost instantly after he kissed his mate; he received many congratulations and claps on the shoulder, everyone more than happy that they had ended the season on their own terms. Draco admitted to all their friends that he knew as soon as Blaise got hurt that they would never win; Swinter just wasn't good enough to block Ginny, the shining talent on the Gryffindor team.

Draco poured out his own congratulations to Harry and Ginny, all in front of his own team and House; he wanted them to to see that their captain was more than capable of being gracious when the situation called for it.

After an hour of congratulations on the pitch, still clutching his mate close for her safety, Draco finally made the move to head towards the locker room. Harry and Ginny had just left for their own so Draco had decided to follow suit. Hermione promised to wait for him and Blaise, the rest of their friends agreeing to wait with her.

Draco and Blaise showered off quickly, Draco more than happy to wash off the sweat and dirt he had accumulated from racing through the pillars. That moment had taken him back to their first year. He and Harry had had a good laugh about it, cracking up at the fact that Harry had caught the snitch with his mouth.

He and Blaise dressed casually when they had dried off, Blaise bragging about the amazing sex he would be getting from Leslie later that night since he had been injured. Draco intimated that he had already gotten lucky that day but gave no more information. He found that he still enjoyed being rather secretive about his sex life with his mate.

The duo finally reappeared into the beautiful weather and began to make their way back to the castle since Harry and Ginny were already there and waiting. It was in the leisurely walk back to the castle that Draco remembered his mate's emotions before the match. He pulled her in close so she would be the only one to hear him.

"What happened earlier? Your emotions were all over the place, but every time I checked on you through the match, you were perfectly fine." Draco could feel the apprehension rolling off of her in waves, and he was instantly worried.

"Just tell me, Mia, I can't take the waiting. I'm scared there's something wrong." She gave him a soft smile before she squeezed his hand reassuringly. When she spoke, he could still feel her reluctance, but he could live with that as long as she continued speaking.

"We were sitting in the stands and I saw a student reach in his bag for something and my missing panties, the ones that were ripped off me, fell out of his bag and I saw them." Hermione could feel the fury radiating off of him, making her draw her hand back and cast her eyes downward, really not in the mood to argue. Aside from that one blemish, if you could call discovering who your attacker was a blemish, the day had been perfect. When she finished the story, Draco released her hand and spun around to meet her face to face. He took her shoulders in his hands and shook her slightly, bringing the fact that he was furious front and center.

"What the fuck, Hermione? Why would you have the aurors take him off when you knew I wanted my own retribution? I told you myself, yet you turned him into McGonagall. For Merlin's sake, the sick little fuck wanked off into your used panties and kept sniffing them. He deserves everything I would have given him." Draco was shouting at her, airing her personal business to all their friends and those nearby, and she was thoroughly pissed he had ruined the day. It had happened to her, for Merlin's sake, it was her decision what was to be done about it when the perpetrator was caught. Fury exploded out of her and her uncontrolled magic knocked Draco back away from her and onto his arse. Hermione had a stray thought, wondering if it was because he had been slightly shaking her at the time. However, the thought vanished when she began to advance on him.

"Thank you so very much for making a scene, telling the world what happened to me when it isn't their business. Thank you so much for continuing on with this after I told you that I wanted to press charges. The little sicko is getting his punishment and I'm saving your conscience too. You already bear too much, you don't need this when Azkaban will teach him how wrong he is. You don't get to be angry. It happened to me, not you. If I can handle it and move on, you can too." With a flip of her hair that seemed somewhat reminiscent of Lavender to the others, Hermione spun on her heels and began to make her way back to the castle before anyone could utter another word.

Draco was completely stunned that she had used magic against him. Sure, she sent stinging hexes his way when he was being a prat, but her uncontrolled magic had attacked him, throwing him away from her. When she had used that magic in front of her parents, he had been touching her and had been completely fine. It made him ponder if it was because she meant it to or if her magic had perceived him as a threat since he had been shaking her slightly.

It was in this moment that he realized what he had done and began trying to scramble to his feet. All his friends were watching either himself or Hermione, so Neville stepped forward and gave him a hand so he could get up easier. He sent him a wry smile before speaking.

"You're either a brave man, Draco Malfoy, or incredibly stupid." When his comment was met with silence and Draco didn't move, Neville rolled his eyes and began to shoo him away.

"Welcome to Hermione's bad side when you're still a friend. She's brutal as hell, but won't hold a grudge too long if you mean it when you apologize. She cursed me once, glued my tongue to the roof of my mouth, because I kept laughing at Harry losing at chess and she was trying to study. I apologized three times before she accepted it, but when she did, we hugged and it was never brought up again." Neville paused for effect, Draco was certain of it.

"Go after her, you idiot. Head her off before she can work herself into any more of a righteous rage." Draco nodded dumbly and headed after her.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, his long legs and veela strength easily overpowering her pregnant body. He walked up behind her, not sure what to say to get her to speak to him. He just followed directly behind her for a few minutes, hoping that she was cooling off just a tiny bit before he could work out what to say. Knowing that she knew he was behind her, Draco wasn't surprised when she spoke.

"There's no need to follow me. My attacker has been caught, I'm no longer in danger at Hogwarts. Feel free to go back and celebrate your catch with our friends." Draco sighed and reached out to grasp her hand. When she didn't yank it away, he took it as a good sign that he wouldn't be put on his arse again and decided to try to speak.

"Angel, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know I wasn't hurting you, but I never should have touched you. I had no right to yell at you. I'm so sorry for losing my temper and I can only beg for your forgiveness." When his mate quit walking forward, Draco was sure that he was done for, that she was going to turn around and hex him again. He knew that the bursts of uncontrolled magic were normal for pregnant women, a sign that their child's magic was strong, but he really didn't like being on the receiving end of it. When she turned, the anger was gone from her eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Dray. I know you just wanted to avenge me, protect me. I just can't let you bear anymore on your conscience. I know you had to do things you didn't want to during the war and they weigh on you. I understand you killing the Death Eaters, appreciate it even, but not for this. I think ten years down the road you would have regretted it too. Maybe sooner." Draco tentatively pulled her into his arms and hugged her softly, still a little leery of her magic. She must have felt his reluctance because she burst into tears, hands wrapped in the fabric of his robes.

"Oh, Dray, I'm so sorry! My magic attacked you! Merlin, what kind of mate am I, my magic going around knocking you down-" Hermione was unable to continue her apology because Draco cut her off.

"Mia, baby, I'm fine. Big, strong veela here, you didn't hurt me. I really don't want to experience that again, but I'm perfectly fine. I had my hands on you, I deserved it." Hermione still shook her head.

"No, you weren't hurting me, not even a little. It just made me angry, it wasn't hurting me." Draco chuckled under his breath so she could see how un-mad he really was.

"I'm not mad, Angel, I promise. Forget about it. How about we just forget about this whole situation and go back to celebrating my amazing catch?" His mate lifted her head and nodded, smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

It was only moments later that their friends were upon them, all wary of what they could be walking into. It was when Draco saw the looks on their faces that he knew he needed to lighten the mood.

"Party in our common room in an hour, everyone be there." Their friends began cheering amongst themselves, deciding how would be in charge of food and drinks, and Draco could feel the happiness from his mate. He pulled her into his side once again and began to guide her back to the castle, knowing that crisis had been averted.

Now, he just had to make it through a party. Draco didn't think it would pose too much of a problem.

A/N- Thanks to everyone still reading, I appreciate it so much. I was asked how many chapters are left by a guest reviewer and the answer is now 48 chapters and one epilogue. We're almost there, guys! Leave me your thoughts, they keep me writing! Next chapter, graduation. Hope y'all are ready!

Love,

A


	42. Chapter 42

A/N- I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I continue to have issues with FF, and I just don't see it getting better. If I didn't answer your review, once again, I'm so sorry. Thanks for being the best readers ever. Onward.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for Leslie and Grace. Maybe how I portray the plot, but that's probably not even original. Haven't made any money off this story, or any other, and don't plan to.

Chapter 42

June 3, 1999

Draco was already ready for the day to be over. He had been in his room the last two hours, fitting all his clothing and belongings into his trunk for the train ride home. Today was graduation day, and after the reception for family afterwards, they would all take the Hogwarts' Express for the final time.

Hermione was currently furious with him, giving him the silent treatment as she packed her things. They had made love when they woke up and then conversation had strayed to where they would be living after graduation. The pair had already agreed to Mrs. Weasey's invitation to spend a week or two at the Burrow when they left school.

However, the fact that he and Hermione wouldn't be allowed to be intimate while they were there put a damper on Draco's excitement about visiting. He had suggested that they stay in the Dower House at Malfoy Manor, knowing full well that his mate would never agree to staying in the main house. Without a second thought, she had shot down his suggestion, flat out refusing to set foot on Malfoy Manor property.

Draco could admit that his words after that hadn't been well thought-out or wise. He regretted telling his mate that she was being petty and childish, just trying to be difficult as a way to make him feel even more guilty for her torture. Her face had drained of it's color and her eyes had taken on a shiny wet appearance. She had opened her mouth several times like she was going to say something, but in the end slammed it shut, fury dancing in her eyes, and made her way to her bedroom so she could ward him out.

Of course, Draco knew that if he took enough time he could break her wards and make her listen. However, he was a smart enough man to know that not only would she hex him relentlessly, she wouldn't pay attention to a word that fell out of his mouth. It was much easier to let her cool down so she would actually listen to his apology.

It had been six hours since she had locked herself in her room. He knew that she would be coming out soon as their graduation ceremony began in just an hour. He really didn't want to ruin graduation for either one of them by being a thoughtless arse.

As if his mate had known what he was thinking of, her door opened and her trunk floated out of the room ahead of her. Draco knew that the elves would be moving their things to the train while they were receiving their completion awards. Draco could plainly see that she was still angry, but he decided to take his chances. He walked up to her, unable to help appreciating the way her golden dress clung to her curves, highlighting the prominent bulge, and wrapped her in his arms before she could pull away from him. To his surprise, she didn't move to pull away from him. Instead, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Draco simply laid his cheek on the top of her head. When he spoke, it was full of regret.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just angry because I hate not being able to touch you. You're always the one telling me that what happened to you wasn't my fault. I know you would never use that against me to make me feel guilty." Draco felt her nod against his chest but she didn't say anything.

"Can you forgive me, Mia?" Again, she simply nodded and Draco was beginning to worry. He grasped her upper arms and pulled her away from him gently. He met her eyes to see that they were red-rimmed and wet. He brushed the stray curls away from her face before he cupped her cheeks.

"Merlin, Angel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She shook her head and laid her cheek back down on his chest.

"I'm not upset about you. Well, I'm still angry you went where you did with it, but I forgive you. It's just sank in that our N.E.W.T.s are over, we're about to graduate, and we're arguing over where we're going to live. This place has been a very important part of my life and we're no longer going to be here. We'll be out on our own, our children here in two months time. It's like our future has arrived and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I'm scared to death to be a mum. I know I'll do everything wrong." Draco bit his tongue so he could hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape his mouth. Of course Hermione was scared that she would be terrible. Absolutely ridiculous but completely predictable. He ran his fingers through her curls before kissing her hairline.

"Baby, I understand you're scared. I know you're going to be a great mum. It's not possible for you to be a bad one. I do know that we'll make mistakes along the way; that's just part of parenthood and it's how we'll learn. As for Hogwarts, you'll be coming back for your baby visits with Madam Pomfrey and we already decided to have the babies here. It may have been your home, but we'll make a new place home. It won't ever be Hogwarts, but it will become our home." She swiped the skin under her eyes as she nodded. He kissed the top of her head again.

"How about I buy us a home out in the country? You can pick what you want, it will be as homey as you want it, and it'll be a place where you'll be comfortable and happy for years to come." She lifted her head and smiled softly at him.

"You'd buy a new house for me?" Draco couldn't hold back his smile.

"I'd buy you the moon if I could. If it makes you happy, I'm happy." She gave him a big smile, tears suddenly gone.

"I love you, Dray. Thank you for not making me go to the Manor." Draco pressed a kiss to her lips, a fairly chaste one, before he smiled at her.

"Angel, I would never make you go there. There is much darkness in that house. As confident as I am that you could lift that blanket of evil, I would never make that your job. Our children can have the house and make it theirs when they're old enough. It'll stay in the family and you'll be happy." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest before pulling out of his arms.

"Well, this is our last time in this room. After graduation, we'll be getting on the train and never see these rooms again." Draco gave her a smile.

"That's very true. We went through a lot of heartache in these rooms. However, there's been a lot of happiness as well. Our new home will be the same way." He held out his arm so she could wind her hand through it.

"May I escort you to our graduation, Miss Potter?" Draco was overjoyed to see a genuine smile bloom on her face. With a simple nod, she threaded her hand through his arm and pulled herself in close.

The pair made their way down the corridors and staircases together, drawing attention from many of their peers. They had made plans to meet with their friends in the Great Hall and Draco was sure that it would end up being emotional, something he really wasn't sure he was looking forward to. He knew that Hermione's hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotions though, and he would do his best to deal with it.

When they entered the Great Hall, guests there to watch the graduation were mingling with the students. Draco knew that Hermione was disappointed that her parents wouldn't be able to attend, but she had assured them that she understood. There was a huge convention in America that they were supposed to speak at, something they had accepted long ago. Draco was extremely happy that the Weasleys would be in attendance to cheer when her name was callled.

The pair found their way to their group of friends, all of them chatting happily with the whole of the Weasley family. Theo was currently being held in a crushing hug by Molly Weasley. Draco would have laughed but he knew there was no escaping his own hug from the Weasley matriarch.

When they were spotted, Molly instantly released Theo to pull Hermione into her arms. She patted her back and pulled away so she could lay her hand on his mate's belly, exclaiming about how much she had grown. When she's finally released Hermione, Molly made a beeline for Draco and drug him into her arms. He no longer hesitated to hug the older woman back, giving her an extra squeeze for making his mate happy.

Over her shoulder, he watched Hermione receive a hug from George and then a timid rub to her baby bump. He barely held back a laugh when Hermione took his hand and moved it to the side of her belly so he could feel one of the twins kick. The look on his face at the feel of the baby was quite comical. They were both passed around the family to receive hugs and handshakes from Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, and Charlie. Percy and Charie made their hugs with his mate quick and Draco was actually quite pleased with their respect for him and how he felt about their touching her. Even though he was sure that there was no signs of them pursuing his mate, he could still smell that she aroused them.

Draco was happy that George and Bill didn't bring out a negative response in him. As a veela mate himself, Bill had absolutely no attraction for his mate, even though it was obvious that he cared for her very much. George also loved her very much, made obvious through words and actions, but he held no attraction for Hermione either. He truly thought of her like a sister.

He had always worried about Hermione being alienated from her friends because of his responses as a veela. The Slytherin knew that he was possessive as hell and extremely overprotective. However, his mate didn't seem to be bothered at all by the fact that he only allowed six or seven males to touch her. For that, he was happy. She seeemed to understand him and never asked him to change.

Blaise's parents spotted him in the crowd and made their way to his side. Draco couldn't help but be nervous at their reactions to being near the Weasleys, Hermione's presence as a muggleborn, and the fact that Leslie was as muggleborn as Hermione. Draco knew that Blaise and his parents had never committed to a side in the war, but his parents were every bit the blood purists that Lucius Malfoy had been. It wasn't likely to go over well that their only son had not only befriended the most famous muggleborn of their world, but was dating a muggleborn Gryffindor as well. Draco only hoped that they didn't make a scene. However, he should have known they wouldn't get that lucky.

Ellora and Antonio Zabini had immediately noticed their son's choice of company. Ellora's eyes travelled down the length of not only Hermione, but every other female in their group. When she finally met her son's gaze, her eyes were full of contempt. Her lip turned upward into a delicate sneer as she spoke.

"Such interesting company you keep, my son. Is there a reason you're consorting with those that you know are less than you?" Nobody else seemed to be paying attention to the Zabini's words and Draco was grateful. Hermione, Harry, Bill, and George seemed to be conversing about everyone's plans after graduation. He could hear Hermione informing everyone that she would be researching and writing a book about what really happened during the war.

Everyone seemed to join in on their conversation and Draco was somewhat surprised at what some of his friends had planned. Harry planning to become an auror was no surprise, but Theo deciding to become a healer was unexpected. Draco could admit that his friend had the perfect temperament and retained knowledge easily. He would be great at it. Just as Ginny began her explanation of trying out for the Holyhead Harpies, Ellora Zabini exploded in anger at her son. Draco could see his fists clenching in anger when everyone around them went quiet.

"I can't believe you've befriended the scum of our world, Blaise! Not to mention you're dating one! You can fuck them all you want, that's really one of a mudblood's only uses, but you don't commit to one. This is a disgrace!" Mrs. Zabini took a deep breath before she continued, and Draco knew just by the look on her face that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"On top of the filth you've brought into your life, you've surrounded yourself with blood traitors. What are you thinking, Blaise? You tell this mudblood right now that you can't see her anymore and you come away with us so we can find you a proper wife." Draco could see Blaise getting ready to open his mouth and berate his mother, but he wasn't fast enough. In fact, by the time Blaise had opened his mouth, Ellora Zabini turned to Draco and Theo. Her spine straightened even more and her voice became cold.

"I'm not sure what you boys are thinking, but it isn't clear thinking. You both are members of the Sacred 28 and you're both with mudbloods. Your families would be so disappointed in you! Neither of you have mothers anymore and I can't in good conscience allow you to destroy your family's line. Both your mothers are probably rolling in their graves knowing that you're spending any time with these little mudblood whores. Draco, your whore is with child. How could you do this to your parents?" She finally slowed and Blaise took a step forward so she could see the serious look on his face.

"Mother, you will not speak to or about my friends like that. I love Leslie and I don't give a damn about her blood. I can also guarantee that she isn't a whore. Neither is Hermione." Draco could feel his talons growing out the end of his fingers when Ellora started in again.

"Blaise, she has you under a love potion! I know there is no way you would disgrace your family like this. You need to come with me so we can get you an antidote. All that little bitch wants is your money." Draco could see the fury on his friends face and knew that if he completely lost control, his veela would come out and possibly shred his friend's mother. Therefore, he could only be grateful when Molly Weasley stepped forward, hands on her hips, frigid expression on her face.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Zabini. I understand that you have your own beliefs and I have no urge to argue with you about how correct they may or may not be. However, you will not stand there and insult my family. Now, I will admit that Leslie and Grace aren't family. However, they're friends of my family and I won't stand aside while you drag everyone that's different from you through the dirt." Ellora took her arm out of her husband's and stepped closer to Molly Weasley. Draco really wasn't sure if this was going to end well.

"These boys are my responsibility since their parents are gone. I'm not going to allow them to ruin their bloodlines with filth. You have no idea what I'm capable of, blood traitor. Those bastards that mudblood is carrying won't survive the day when they're born. My son and Theo will not get the chance to make the mistakes that Draco has made. Even though your blood is pure, you're just as filthy as these girls." If it was possible for Mrs. Weasley to grow even colder, she accomplished it.

"Draco and Theo are family and you will not make them feel bad for throwing off the shackles of their youth and grasping happiness. You may have a say in your son's life, but you have nothing to do with Theo and Draco. These girls are not filth and you will not refer to them as such. Neither are myself or my family. Continuing this conversation won't end well for you, I promise. I suggest you leave before I'm forced to defend my family's honor with my wand." Ellora stepped forward again and began to speak but Antonio reached for her, pulling her back into his side so he could shoot her a look that clearly told her to shut her mouth. When Ellora had calmed herself enough to tuck her hand back in her husband's arm, Antonio glanced at everyone in their group before his eyes landed on his son.

"We understand that you're an adult now, Blaise. You will make decisions that we won't always approve of. This is one of those times. Though I don't agree with your choice of a date, there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I swore when you were born that I would never disinherit you like my parents did me. You're free to make your own mistakes, but do not ever bring her to our home. She is not welcome and neither are any of your friends aside from Draco and Theo. Congratulations on completing your schooling. We'll just go find our seats for the ceremony." Without waiting for a response, Antonio pulled his wife in the direction of the door that led to the grounds. Once they had passed through the door, Blaise dragged his hands through his hair and blew out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I can't believe she said half those things at all, let alone in public. Please forgive her." Molly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the Slytherin.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to apologize, Blaise. We can't control our parents anymore than we can control our children. We must simply accept that everyone has a right to their own opinions. We all know that you do not share their opinion. Let's just forget about the whole thing." Blaise nodded into her shoulder before she released him. Draco had pulled Hermione into his arms when Ellora Zabini had began her rampage. She had wrapped her arms around his, almost as though she was going to hold him back if needed. Draco could only smile at the thought as he watched Blaise yank Leslie into his arms and begin whispering in her ear.

Draco could hear the promises that he didnt think those things of her, promises that she would never be required to meet his parents again, and apologies for the horrid things that had been said about her. Draco knew that his friend would be horrified if he ever realized that Draco could hear his soft murmurs. By the look on Fleur's face, she could hear his words perfectly as well.

As a group, at the urging of Molly Weasley, they made their way out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. The sun was shining and there were birds chirping in the distance. The bright sunlight brought out the blond and auburn highlights in his mate's hair and Draco couldn't help but have a stray thought that he hoped their daughter inherited his mate's appearance.

The group split ways at the sea of chairs set up in front of the makeshift stage. The Weasleys, Grace, and Leslie made their way to find seats up close while the rest of their group made their way to their assigned seats. It was all in alphabetical order so Draco wouldn't be able to sit next to his mate. However, he was seated next to Theo. Since Pansy was no longer in school, Harry was on Theo's other side, followed by Hermione. Luna was on Draco's other side, followed by Neville. There were a few people between Hermione and Ginny, who was able to sit next to Blaise. Draco had to smile to himself when he saw Ginny trying to comfort Blaise, telling him that they didn't think any less of him for what his parents had said.

Draco and his friends waited patiently for the ceremony to start, knowing full well that the time was drawing near. Draco could see people in the crowd that he knew had shown up for his mate and Harry. Aberforth Dumbledore was in attendance along with Andromeda Tonks, Teddy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones.

It was only a few minutes before Headmistress McGonagall stepped up onto the stage and flashed the crowd a tight smile. It was finally starting and Draco couldn't wait for it to be over with.

-O-

Hermione let her mind wander as they waited for the ceremony to begin. She knew that Blaise had been mortified at his mother's words about herself, Leslie, and Grace. At her disrespectful words about Hermione, she had moved into Draco's arms, wrapping his arms around her belly so she could wind her arms around his. If he lost control, he wouldn't chance hurting her to get to Mrs. Zabini. She knew that she's shouldn't manipulate him in that way, but she really didn't want him to become a spectacle for people to gossip about.

She was seated next to Harry and some Hufflepuff that she had never spoken to before. The slight boy had tried to exchange a few friendly words with her but Hermione had been reluctant to appear too friendly. She wasn't afraid that she couldn't take the boy down if she needed to, but the revelation of Justin's part in her attack had made her leery of those that she had thought that she could trust. Therefore, when the Hufflepuff asked her of her plans after graduation, she had muttered "motherhood" and then leaned into Harry. His arm automatically went around her shoulders, creating a barrier between herself and the Hufflepuff.

The Headmistress finally climbed the stage so she could make her way to the podium. Hermione was excited to receive her award of completion. It was all she had dreamt of when she first received her Hogwarts' letter at age eleven. She had also been informed by her Head of House that she had received the valedictorian award and would need to present a speech. Although she was slightly nervous about her speech, the Head Girl hadn't written any pretty words and she hadn't practiced speaking to herself at all. After her speech at the commemoration ceremony, this would be a breeze.

Professor McGonagall pressed her wand to her throat and cleared her throat to get the attention of the crowd. Her voice was clear and firm when she began speaking.

"Welcome family, friends, and graduates. We have an extra large group of young adults graduating today due to the returning class of eight years. However, this hasn't affected their dedication to their studies and the strive for their certificate of completion. This group of students is one of the strongest and most devoted group of students to ever walk through these halls. Our seventh and eighth year students were the most affected by the war and despite the staggering losses that they have all suffered, they made sure to return to school and continue living their lives, just like their loved ones would have wanted. Before we begin, I would like to lead the applause for these amazingly strong students. They deserve it." The Headmistress indeed began the applause that carried on for several minutes. Hermione did her best to not let any tears escape her eyes when she thought of those who didn't get to graduate because they gave their lives for the cause. When the applause died down, the Headmistress continued.

"We have several awards to hand out before we pass out certificates. The first ones will go to the quidditch captains. Not only have they trained their teams so we could enjoy the sport, they dedicated much of their time to this training. All captains did a wonderful job. These awards go to Derek Sanders of Ravenclaw, Peter Stapleton of Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Harry Potter of Gryffindor."

The crowd began clapping as the four men stood and made their way up the stage and towards the Headmistress' outstretched hand. Sh shook each one of their hands and then handed them an award, directing them to turn so they could face the audience for pictures. Hermione couldn't keep herself from whooping and hollering for her veela and brother. She was proud of both of them. When they had stood for more than a couple of pictures, the four of them made their way back to their seats, Hermione flashing a smile to Draco and squeezing Harry's hand when he took his seat. The Headmistress continued, the pride clearly evident in her voice.

"Our world is aware of the quidditch match played here just over a month ago. Hogwarts' finest worked together to bring home a victory against the Bulgarian national team. Not only did we win the match, we raised over a million galleons for war orphans between donations and entry fees. Special awards will be given to those players and the one person who made it all possible. May I please have Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ginevra Potter, Raymond Graykow, Mason Shepard, Aaron Smithers,and Hermione Potter join me on the stage?" The crowd went wild as the eight of them stood and made their way up the steps to shake the Headmistress' hand.

All seven players received the same award, a plaque that named them as Hogwarts' Winning Team. Hermione couldn't help but feel pride for her veela, brother, and friends. They had earned these awards. Her own plaque named her the recipient of a humanitarian award, thanks for making the whole match possible. The eight of them made their way back to their seats, still to thunderous applause from the audience. Off in the distance, Hermione could see Roger Dunleavy snapping photos and using a Quick Quotes Quill. It was also at this point that she saw Ron just a short distance from her reporter friend and he looked livid. Professor McGonagall continued once they had taken their seats again and the crowd went quiet.

"The next awards go to our Head Boy and Head Girl. This pair took on the responsibility of helping watch over their fellow students, making sure that they kept their grades respectable, and promoted inner-house unity. I'm happy to present these awards to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Potter of Gryffindor. These two have had a rough year, but stuck to it and made it work, becoming friends and more in the process. They are the very image of inner-house unity. We can only hope that Head pairs to come can measure up."

Hermione stood again, slightly irritated that she was having to get up and down, going up and down stairs when they were getting increasingly more difficult for her pregnant body. Draco laid his hand on her waist and helped guide her up the stairs, steadying her as she made her way back to the Headmistress. Hermione graciously accepted her plaque naming her as Head Girl and then joined in the applause as Draco accepted his. Hermione couldn't resist the urge to thread her fingers with Draco's so they could present a united front to the those who would doubt the inner-house unity they promited.

Hermione could see their friends on their feet as well as all the Weasleys. There were several other friends in the crowd that were clapping and hollering for them, Aberforth one of the loudest. Kingsley was shooting sparks in the air from his wand, making others follow suit. When the applause died down, Hermione allowed Draco to lead her off the stage once again, knowing that she was going to have to make the trip at least twice more. The pair took their seats to tapering applause . Professor McGonagall continued when the crowd was finally quiet again.

"Our next award goes to the valedictorian of our graduating class. She is well-renowned and is known to our world as the brightest witch of her age. Despite being muggleborn, she entered our world and made it her own, excelling beyond the hopes of anyone. Hermione Potter has had the highest grades every year she has attended Hogwarts. Please give her the attention she deserves during her speech." Hermione stood once more, pausing long enough for Draco to kiss her knuckles when he reached out for her as she passed. Her legs complained as she once again climbed the stairs up to the stage, but she ignored them. When she was standing before the Headmistress again, she was handed a shiny award with the words "Hogwarts' Valedictorian 1999" across the top of it. Once it was in her hand, Professor McGonagall stepped back and let her take the podium. Hermione pressed her own wand to her throat and cleared her throat softly.

"I'd like to thank the family and friends that came out today to support not only me, but every other graduate here today. After the war, I can personally say that coming back to school was extremely difficult, but entirely necessary. Our friends and family that were lost during the war would have been disappointed if we hadn't taken the chance to live our lives to the fullest, taking every opportunity that came our way to be happy. That's what they died for. As much as I miss many people, we honor them by continuing on and living our lives not only for ourselves, but for them as well. I'm honored to receive this award, grateful that I had the chance to earn it. I'd like to thank not only the wonderful professors for teaching us so well, but those that lost their lives, giving us the chance to chase our dreams."

Hermione bowed her head quickly and left the stage to deafening applause. As she passed by Draco, he stood and drew her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead after congratulating her. She gave him a chaste kiss to his chin, the only thing she could reach, before continuing on her way to her seat. Once the crowd died down again, Professor McGonagall continued

"It's now time for all our graduates to take their turns coming up and receiving their certificates. Each person will have their photo taken once they have it in hand; anyone who wants a photo of this needs to make their way up front at that time. Let's begin." Hermione sat in anticipatory silence, clapping politely when each person received their certificate. Neville was the first of their friends to go up; Hermione rose to her feet so she could show extra support for her friends. She couldn't help but notice that the Weasleys and all their Order friends took to their feet as well.

Luna came next with much the same reaction. When Draco's name was called, Hermione once again went to her feet, as well as all their friends. She felt a rush of happiness from him and knew that he was glad he had people to cheer for him. She looked out to the crowd and saw the Weasleys on their feet, as well as all the Order members in attendance. When Draco turned and saw all his supporters, Hermione felt a flash of gratitude. She would have to remember to thank people for showing him support.

Theo received the same treatment that Draco did, making a smile appear on his face. Hermione knew he really didn't figure he would have anyone there cheering for him, but she knew that he had been wrong. He was a stray and Molly Weasley had already adopted him into the family, just as she had Draco. Neither man would ever go short on love from here on out.

The entire crowd went wild when Harry was called and started to weave his way up onto the stage to receive his certificate. His cheeks were tinged pink and Hermione knew that he was embarrassed. However, he deserved his certificate and the love of the people applauding him. He had given up so much and people had never been aware of it or they hadn't cared. Hermione felt that they should most certainly care now.

Hermione herself received the same amount of praise and attention when she heard her name called. She carefully climbed the steps one more time so she could shake the Headmistress' hand and receive her certificate. The crowd was going wild and there were flashes from several cameras as she took her certificate from Professor McGonagall. She turned and held a smile for those that were photographing her. Molly had taken up residence in the front row, camera in hand, taking pictures of all their friends as they received their awards.

There were several people in between Hermione and Ginny; they politely applauded those that were called. When Ginny's name was called, they all went crazy again, cat calling and cheering as she took her certificate. She posed for several pictures, all of them in crazy poses while the crowd laughed at her antics.

Blaise was met with the same response as Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but turn in her seat to look out at the crowd. While the Weasleys and their friends were on their feet and showing their support as loudly as they could, Ellora and Antonio Zabini merely clapped politely, no smiles apparent on their faces. Hermione had the stray thought of how boring their lives must have been to not ever show any emotion, doing only what's expected of them. Draco and Theo had been raised in the same way and she could see the damage that it did. None of them were comfortable with any emotion except for anger.

Professor McGonagall was thanking everyone for coming again, informing guests that there would be an hour long reception in the Great Hall before everyone would make their way to the Hogwarts' Express. Hermione looked through the crowd to see if she could grab Draco and make her way to the Weasleys. A tap on her shoulder made her very aware that she was alone in a crowd of people.

-O-

Draco was doing his best to get through the crowd of family members that had swarmed around people close to him. He could see Hermione searching for him. Harry had left her side to rush to Ginny, Theo was off to Grace. He didn't even see Blaise; he could only assume that he was off speaking with his parents before he went around their friends again. He was a mere thirty feet away from his mate when he saw the Weasel clamp his hand down on Hermione's shoulder. He saw her stiffen at the touch and then turn slowly as if she knew the person behind her wasn't someone she wanted to see. This reaction, and the flash of fear from his mate, hurried him to her side. Lavender was at Ron's side and she was speaking when Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist.

"This is my last chance to tell you just how much you fucked up, Little Miss Perfect. You know that as soon as your wonderful veela is out of the limelight, he'll go back to being the same prejudiced prick that he was. He's only being nice to you for his image. You could have had it made with Ronnie. But your loss is my gain." Draco could feel his fangs picking his lips and he knew it wouldn't take much more to provoke him. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stepped forward, knowing it would throw Lavender off balance.

"Lavender, I don't care what you're going to be getting instead of me. Ron and I were never meant to be together. We were only together because that's what was expected of us. If he had really loved me, he would never have went to you for sex. He would have been perfectly fine with waiting. If you're happy with him, I can only be happy for the two of you. I don't want to have a permanent problem with you. Frankly, I just don't care enough to put forth that kind of effort." Draco was proud of his mate. She had been classy, kept her temper, and hadn't resorted to using her wand even though he knew she wanted to. It was during this inner musing that the Weasel began to speak.

"I can't believe you can say that we never loved each other, Hermione. You were everything to me. I loved you. Veela-Boy here has warped your view of things." Draco started forward but stopped when Hermione shifted in front of him.

"Ronald, you cheated on me. That's not love. I'm not going to stand here and continue this ridiculous conversation. I really must go, our friends are waiting for us." Draco almost laughed out loud when his mate walked off without waiting for any comeback. A look of pure loathing crossed the Weasel's face which made Draco happy. He happily followed Hermione back towards the castle.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close into his side so he could make sure that she wasn't bothered anymore by people she didn't like. They were almost to the Entrance Hall when Hermione finally released a breath.

"I'm not going to lie, I was scared the whole time I was talking to them. I don't trust Ronald any further than I can throw him now." Draco rubbed his hand down her arm in comfort.

"I was there the whole time. Absolutely nothing would have happened to you. Let's just forget about the whole situation. You were perfect in how you handled it." She gave him a sweet smile before she leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

The pair entered the Great Hall together, quickly finding the rest of their friends by searching for the Weasley red hair. Congratulations were handed out by everyone, all their guests stressing how proud they were of all of them finishing their schooling.

Their large group took over their end of the Slytherin table, everyone eating the snacks provided and gossiping. Molly was ecstatic to be having Harry, Ginny, Hermione, himself, and Theo meeting them at the Burrow that evening. Theo had originally planned on going home, but Draco had convinced him to come to the Burrow. There was no way that Draco or Hermione could ever visit his home, not after what had happened there. Theo had understood and had been touched in a way. Nobody had ever asked him to come with them so they could continue to see him. Theo was planning on buying a home of his own after they were out of school. Blaise would probably move in with him, Draco was sure.

Hermione seemed happy to be going to the Burrow for a couple days before finding their own home. He knew that she and George had planned on working on some potion that was giving him trouble. Draco could admit that he was happy they would see George more often. The twin couldn't return to the flat that he had shared with Fred, so since the Final Battle, George had resided at the Burrow. Bill had made tentative plans with all the men to come over and play quidditch.

The reception passed quickly, ending in the Headmistress' announcement that the train would be leaving soon so all students needed to make their way to Hogsmeade. The Weasleys all left, promising to see everyone when they reached the Burrow later that evening.

Draco began to shuffle Hermione towards the door, hoping to catch a decent sized carriage. Draco could feel the melancholy emanating from his mate and he understood it. For the longest time, Hogwarts was the only place he felt safe and he would miss that feeling. This was a different world though, and Draco sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be the problem of not feeling safe anymore.

All their friends managed to squeeze into one carriage. It was a tight fit and Draco ended up with Hermione on his lap. His hand rubbed small circles on her belly as they made the ten minute trip to Hogsmeade. He loved that his children would kick his hands whenever he rubbed them; he couldn't help but wonder if it was because they could sense that it was him. Hermione had laughed at him when he had mentioned his idea a month ago. Draco didn't blame her; he probably would have laughed as well if she had proposed such an absurd idea.

When they reached Hogsmeade station, they vacated the carriage and stood on the platform just staring at the train. Harry was the one that finally broke the silence.

"Well, guys, this is it. We're closing a chapter of our lives. From here on out, we're officially adults. Guess it's time we start acting like it." Draco saw the sad smile grace his mate's face as she reached for her brother's hand.

"It's the end of a chapter, but the start of a new one. We can do anything in life as long as we have each other." Harry leaned over and kissed the top of her head before he turned back to gaze at the train.

"'Mi's right. She always is. The next chapter will be better." Without another word, Harry boarded the Hogwarts' Express. Draco watched as the rest of their friends boarded behind him, Draco following behind Hermione. Their group of ten found their own compartment. It was also a tight fit, Draco once again finding Hermione in his lap.

Theo and Neville dug out the wizard chess set and began playing. Luna started reading her latest edition of the Quibbler, Ginny and Grace began thumbing through the latest edition of Witch Weekly. Hermione pulled her latest book out of her trunk and curled up as comfortably as she could in Draco's lap. He helped hold her in place, hooking his hand behind her knees to hold them in his lap.

An hour passed before Draco noticed that Hermione's book had fallen flat in her lap and her head had lolled to the side so her forehead was pressed into his neck. He replaced her bookmark and set the book on the floor. He shifted her enough on his lap that he was able to lean into the corner of the compartment and Hermione's legs could be stretched out.

The rest of their journey was uneventful, the occupants of the their compartment taking turn with chess and naps. When they finally pulled into King's Cross Station, Draco could admit that he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to reach the Burrow and fall into bed.

The friends all unloaded their trunks, taking an extra few minutes to make sure that they had all their belongings. Draco watched Hermione bestow hugs upon Padma Patil and a few other Ravenclaw girls that she had become friends with. Smithers, Graykow, and Shepard all approached Draco, smiling as they shook his hand. They all exchanged well-wishes and promises to stay in touch.

By the time Draco was alone on the platform again, Hermione was by his side once again. The pair waited patiently for the rest of their friends to say their goodbyes and the girls made tentative plans to go shopping later in the week.

After almost an hour of goodbyes, Draco reached out and grasped his mate's hand. He smiled brightly at her.

"Ready to go, Angel?" Hermione gave him a wide smile as she nodded.

"I'm ready to start our future."

With a faint pop, the pair disappeared, their friends following closely behind then.

A/N- Sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal to post. I got hooked on some trashy romance novels and just couldn't stop reading their wonderful dirtiness. Up next chapter, our lovely couple move into a new home. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	43. Chapter 43

A/N- It's been a little longer than I had thought it would be before an update. I can only apologize. I got caught up in a new trilogy I found on Amazon. For those that like other stories as well, check out The Sin Trilogy by Georgia Cates. Deliciously dirty, but a story line that keeps your attention. The bomb. Anyways, on with the show...or chapter. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Only in my wettest dreams.

Chapter 43

June 12, 1999

Hermione was more than ready to move. She could say in all honesty that she adored Molly and Arthur. She would do anything in the world for them. However, she couldn't take any more mollycoddling. The Gryffindor fully believed in being careful while pregnant and not overdoing it. However, Molly took it five steps too far.

Hermione wasn't allowed to carry food to the table, she couldn't cast simple cleaning charms to help out around the house, Molly screeched at her if she carried anything more than a pound, and she most certainly wasn't allowed to watch the boys play quidditch. Molly was scared to death a bludger would hit her.

Draco had been true to his word. The pair had looked at a dozen homes located all over the country. They had all been beautiful, places that Hermione could easily see herself for the rest of her life. However, one had stuck out in her mind and it had also been the first time that Hermione had been thankful Draco was the wealthiest wizard in wizarding Britain.

The price was astronomical, but Hermione just couldn't find it in herself to care. Outside of Salcombe, Devon, there was a country manor nestled in between rolling hills and open fields. The home was nowhere near the size of Malfoy Manor, not near as decadently extravagent, but the three story home was quaint, quiet, and beautiful. Her mind wandered to the first time she had seen it.

*Flashback*

"How are we getting there, Dray? Neither of us have ever been there to apparate." Draco smoothed his robes in front of the mirror and Hermione had to bite back a giggle. He shot her a dirty look, knowing full well that she was amused at his expense.

"The lady setting up appointments for us sent us a portkey to get there. It goes off in ten minutes." Hermione nodded to herself.

This would be the tenth house they had looked at. Hermione had always pictured a simple little house tucked away in the suburbs. That was what she had had growing up and she had loved it. Draco made it quite apparent that that was not on the menu for their living establishment. He had always been accustomed to having the best there is to offer, never having to settle or make compromises. He was being absolutely ridiculous in the list of prerequisites he had given the real estate agent. However, he wasn't forcing her to set foot on Malfoy Manor property so she would make concessions for him.

Hermione waited patiently for her veela to finish primping in front of the mirror. When he finished, as much as she wanted to laugh at him, she had to admit that he looked amazing. How delicious he looked just made how fat she looked more apparent.

Her belly was now the size of a basketball, just as hard as one too. She lived in yoga pants and Draco's tee shirts. Many of her regular clothes didn't fit anymore and she saw no point in squirming into the nice clothes that still fit her. She looked like a fat cow and she knew it. There was no changing it so she might as well be comfortable. At least that was her thought process.

The time for the portkey was drawing near so Draco picked it up from the bedside table. The hairbrush looked like it was a hundred years old, dull, ratty, and missing half it's bristles. Hermione hoped that the choice of port key wasn't an indicator as to how the real estate agent worked.

Hermione reached for her end of the hairbrush, sending a smile in Draco's direction, and groaned inwardly when she's felt the familiar tug of her navel. The spinning threatened to make her vomit, but she was determined to keep her lunch. The landing was hard and she would have fallen if Draco hadn't been there to catch her with a quick arm around her waist.

Before she even got her bearings again, a shrill voice could be heard off in the distance.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope that you'll enjoy the home we're looking at today." Hermione was instantly irritated that she had been completely ignored, but she knew that she should probably get used to it. Draco was a very wealthy man and people would always seek him out so they could attempt to influence his decisions. Hermione was finally steady on her feet before Draco turned towards the agent.

"Hello, Miss Turner. This is my fiancé, Miss Hermione Potter." The temperature between the three of them dropped forty degrees. Miss Turner plastered a cold smile on her face and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione shook it and gave the woman a warm smile, but she really didn't think it would do any good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Turner. I've heard only good things about you and your business." Miss Turner smiled that chilly smile again, nothing in her expression warming to Hermione's words. In fact, the other woman's eyes traveled down Hermione's form, taking in her baby bulge.

"Well, I see how important it is that you find a home. Malfoy Manor would be much more suitable I'm sure, I've heard it's magnificent." Hermione felt the color drain from her face, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the insinuation they should live at the Manor or the fact that the woman thought she was being put up in another house because she was simply a mistress. Draco must have felt how horrified she was because he stepped forward, anger painted across his features.

"It is none of your concern why we won't be residing at Malfoy Manor. Hermione and I are looking for a home where we can raise our children in peace and quiet. If you can find us that home, wonderful. If not, I'll find another person who can." Miss Turner looked extremely taken aback by Draco's short tirade. She nodded earnestly and dropped her eyes, making sure to not even glance in Hermione's direction. Only moments passed by before the average-looking woman turned and started towards the house.

Hermione hadn't even had a chance to take in the home in the distance. It was quite large, appeared to be three stories tall, with a sprawling yard around it. There were several little buildings placed around the house, one further off in the distance that appeared to be a stable. Just looking at it from a distance made Hermione feel like she was some rich country squire who liked his country home far more than his city flat.

Hermione shook herself out of her daydream so she could listen to Miss Turner describe the property.

"This home sits on twenty acres of sprawling land. There are several sheds dotting the property, mostly used for storage. There's a small green house located off the edge of the gardens, and a stable further down towards the river. All the previous owners had several horses, all said the facilities were wonderful." Draco pulled Hermione into his side as they approached the house, kissing the top of her head. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist, squeezing him softly in anticipation.

The house was even larger up close than it had appeared in the distance. It was a very attractive home and Hermione instantly fell in love with it when she stepped up to the front door. Miss Turner waved her wand, unlocking the door quickly so they could all step inside. Hermione took in the wood floor, the wainscoting, the soft gray walls. She loved the cherrywood furniture and how it was inviting and warm. Miss Turner began her spiel.

"There are three floors in this home. The bottom floor consists of an entrance hall, the kitchen, a dining room, a parlour, a decent sized library, a morning room, and the servant's quarters. The second floor has all seven bedroom suites, as well as the master suite. Each suite has it's own bathroom. The top floor has a reading room, a large play room that is half the floor, and a few storage rooms. We'll start with the parlour."

Miss Turner started the tour, beginning with the parlour as promised. The whole house was beautiful, exceedingly so, and exuded a sense of rustic charm that Hermione fell in love with. The master suite was quite large, though Draco mentioned it wasn't near the size of the master suite at the Manor. Each bedroom suite was homey and welcoming, and Hermione could picture herself happy there for years.

The library wasn't exceedingly large, but a decent enough size to make Hermione happy. It would be an easy enough feat to set up a desk in the corner under the window so she could do her writing there. Draco pointed out that he would like to enlarge the library and transform one of the storage rooms on the third floor into a study for himself.

Hermione's favorite room in the whole house was the playroom. There were drawing tables set up, large expanse of floor for the many toys she was sure that her children would possess. A bookshelf lined the whole of one wall, making Hermione itch to fill them. She was certain that her children could grow up happily in a room like this.

The whole tour took over two hours and by the time they were back at the entrance hall, Hermione was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to return to the Burrow and take a nap. However, that wasn't quite in the cards yet. Miss Turner conveniently disappeared, supposedly to make sure all the other doors were relocked, and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Do you like it, Angel?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she leaned into his chest trying to ease her exhaustion.

"Why are you even asking? You know I do. I could be very happy here. It's big enough for several children but still small enough to have that homey feel." Draco carded his hands through her curls as he kissed her forehead.

"I really like it too. Is this the one then?" Hermione nodded into his chest.

"Yes, this is it. It really is perfect. Enough room for all our children, any guests that may need to stay with us. The yard is big enough we could make them a quidditch pitch, stables for horses. All little girls love horses." Draco gave her a bright smile before kissing softly on the mouth.

"I'll put in an offer. It'll be ours by the end of the week." Hermione gave him another smile and watched him stride off to find Miss Turner.

*End Flashback*

Draco had been true to his word. Three days later, the home had become one of the many Malfoy properties. Over the next week, Hermione had met with an interior designer to go over the home and what she wanted to change in it and how she wanted to furnish it. Molly had been invited and she had greatly enjoyed having a say in her surrogate daughter's future. The only thing that had been left untouched was the babies nursey. Hermione had promised Ginny that they would decorate it together.

The house had been furnished, painted,decorated for two days now. Draco and Theo had worked together with Harry to move all their things into the house the day before. Tonight would be the first night they spent in their own home. First though, they had to get through another dinner at the Burrow, their official goodbye dinner. Hermione also could admit that she was excited to finally get to have sex that night.

She and Draco had been sharing Percy's old room since they had arrived after school. Harry and Theo were sharing Bill and Charlie's room, neither of them wanting to be in Ron's room. Both she and Draco were in need of some hot, sweaty, and sensual sex, but both respected Molly too much to go against her wishes.

In honor of their departure, Molly had made all their favorites for dinner. Hermione's recent craving was fish and chips and Draco's remained shepherds pie. Both were being served for dinner, much to everyone else's delight.

The pair joined everyone else in the kitchen, the noise level already nearing atomic. Andromeda and Teddy were in attendance already, as was Bill, Fleur, and Percy. George still hadn't returned from the shop, but had promised to be there for their dinner. Charlie would be the only person missing, he had had to go back to Romania the day after their graduation.

Molly was already gesturing her to take a seat at the table; Hermione took a seat next to Theo while Draco moved to help Molly. Hermione had honestly been surprised when Draco had began helping Molly with dinner, but she was happy. He had left the entitled boy of his past behind completely. Sure, he still had expensive tastes and was spoiled beyond measure, but he no longer acted as though these things were owed to him. Hermione was so proud of him and had told him so more than once.

Draco had decided to go into auror training with Harry; Hermione had been just as surprised as everyone else, but stood behind him one hundred percent. They were to begin their training in two days time and she knew that both men were very excited. Theo had already started Healer training at St. Mungo's, he seemed like he enjoyed it very much. In fact, he had told Hermione that her words after being cursed by Goyle had been part of what made him decide.

Ginny had a tryout scheduled with the Holyhead Harpies and Hermione couldn't be more proud of her. If she made the team, Hermione would no longer be able to claim that she had no preference for a professional quidditch team. She knew that Draco would never abandon his Tornados, but he would support Ginny wholeheartedly.

Molly had kept a newspaper article from the Prophet, written by an up and coming journalist, about Ron. He had been offered a position on the Chudley Cannons, no tryout at all, and he had accepted. He was still in Britain, would be for the next few months, but then would be gone for months while playing. As much as Hermione didn't want to be near him, would never forgive him, she was happy that he was following his dream. She just wished that he would make up with his family. She knew that Molly held in all her pain regarding Ronald, did a decent job hiding it, but she still loved and missed him.

George entered only minutes after Hermione took her seat. Without a word, he took the seat next to her and gave her tight belly a rub.

"How are my niece and nephew today?" Hermione couldn't hold back the smile at his words. George was almost as excited as Ginny and that was saying a lot.

"They're great today. Active as hell, we'll say that. Guess they're excited to be moving too." George laughed as he gave her belly a final rub.

"If they don't love that house, they're crazy. Dray definetly got you the house that dreams are made of." Hermione laughed softly.

"Yes, he did. I love the house and it's not the Manor. He treats me very well. I'll never have anything to complain about." George gave her another smile before he was pulled into a conversation with Bill about his latest invention.

Hermione was pulled into a conversation with Theo and Grace, who had come to visit for the night. Theo had just found a flat in London that he really liked and he had put in an offer on it. He was currently waiting for a response back. Hermione knew that Blaise was planning on moving in with him. Blaise was yet undecided about what he wanted to do with his life, not surprising Hermione in the least. She could picture him in a position of politics. His silver tongue would work wonders in a profession like that. However, his background as a Slytherin went against him in the current regime. Hermione had promised herself that she would speak to Kingsley on his behalf.

Almost an hour had passed before the food was set on the table, the unofficial gesture to dig in. Hermione was still able to eat due to no more morning sickness, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to eat full meals. Madam Pomfrey had told her that with the twins pressing in on her belly, she would have decreased appetite. She had told Hermione that the key was in snacking all day, a constant intake of calories in order to keep the nutrition of their children up to par. Therefore, Hermione was only able to eat ten bites or so of her dinner. She was certain that her habits would drive their elves nuts, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Hermione and Draco had had quite the argument about house elves. Hermione hadn't wanted to employ them at their new home. Draco had argued that all the elves at the Manor would spend years there with nobody to care for, lonely, and would lose their minds much like Kreacher had. This was the argument that won Draco his way. Hermione had agreed to have all the elves moved from the Manor to their new home, all of them being awarded a day off a week. Hermione still wasn't very happy about it, but she couldn't condemn the little creatures to a sad and lonely future.

Hermione waited patiently for everyone else to finish eating. Even though most of them had thirds, it didn't take long for them all to finish. However, Molly had outdone herself. Before anyone could excuse themselves, she presented desert, triple fudge cake and homema's e brownie ice cream. Hermione knew there was no way she could eat her own serving so she sneaked bites off Draco and George's plates.

It had been an hour and half since they had sat down for their meal when they were finally finished. As much as Hermione loved her family, she was more than ready to get to her new home so she could relax. When she suggested that they start heading in that direction, Molly burst into tears.

"Who's going to watch out for my girl? What if something happens and I'm not there?" Her wails were getting out of control and Arthur stood to put his arm around her.

"Molly dear, there's no need to worry. You know Draco loves her, that he is going to take wonderful care of her. If he has any problems whatsoever, you know you'll be the first person he calls." Molly nodded jerkily, her sobs quieting. When they finally disappeared completely, Molly stood and pulled Hermione into her embrace.

"You take care of yourself, dear. If anything happens, promise me you'll call for me." Hermione clutched the matriarch tighter.

"I promise, Molly. You know you're all my family. Thank you so much for being there for me." Molly pulled away and smoothed Hermione's hair back before kissing her forehead. When she released her, Harry was there next to her, pulling her into his arms. He was whispering in her ear, making her smile.

"I'm trusting you to him. If he ever does you wrong, you let me know. You'll always be my sister." Hermione couldn't help but laugh softly as she pulled away.

"I know, you and George will gang up on him and kill him. He's not going to do me wrong. And I'm not going anywhere, you're still going to see me all the time. Don't forget, you're going to work with Draco." Harry chuckled as he passed her down the line for hugs.

Draco had been pulled off to the side by Molly and Hermione was sure that she was reminding him that if they should need anything to let her know. George held her close before wishing her luck and promising to visit in a few days. Theo gave her a quick hug, wishing her his best before she was passed on to Ginny.

The goodbyes took almost thirty minutes, but Hermione didn't mind so much. It was just proof that her family loved her and wanted the best for her. When everyone had hugged them their fill, Hermione threaded her fingers through Draco's, made their way out the door so they could walk to the apparition point. Once there, Draco pulled her close so he could apparate them. With a soft pop, the pair was gone.

-O-

Draco had been dying to stay in their house for days. Sure, he and Hermione were able to fool around, but he hadn't been buried inside her in nine days. Nine days too long. However, the dry spell hadn't been in vain. They were now the proud owners of a beautiful new home that had been furnished and decorated by his mate. It would be their home for years to come.

The pair landed at the apparition point of their new home, quite a walk from their house. Knowing that Hermione was exhausted and probably not up to the walk, Draco called for the elf he had assigned to his mate.

"Kady." A female elf clad in the customary tea towel appeared, broad smile evident on her face.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Draco smiled at the little elf, knowing that when she learned she would be assigned to his pregnant mate, she would be ecstatic. He put his arm around Hermione and drew the elf's attention to her.

"As of right this moment, I'm reassigning you from the kitchen to being Hermione's personal elf. She'll need your help throughout the day, especially while I'm gone at work. She's carrying the next generation of Malfoys. Take care of my fiancé the same way you would care for me." Rather than jump for joy, Kady began to shuffle her feet before she nodded. When Draco didn't get the response he had assumed he would, he looked at the little elf curiously.

"What's the problem, Kady? You may speak freely." Kady cast a sheepish glance at Hermione before looking back to her master.

"Master Draco should not have put a baby in young miss. Hers blood isn't clean. Hers isn't good enough for Master's baby." Instant fury ran through Draco as the small elf spoke. How dare they question his mate and her blood? Before he could speak, Hermione went to her knees in front of the elf and gave her a smile.

"Hi, Kady. My name's Hermione. I know I don't have the blood that Master Draco would usually want, but we decided we didn't care about blood. We love each other and we decided that was far more important than our blood." Kady cracked a small smile at Hermione's words, but there was still fear in her eyes.

"Yous don't understand, Miss. Master Lucius will comes after Master Draco when he knows bout yous babies." It was at this point that Draco knelt next to his mate so he could speak as well.

"Both my parents are dead, Kady. Nobody will be coming after me for not caring about blood. Do you want to take care of Hermione or would you rather I assign it to someone else? " It was at this point that the response he had expected from Kady made it's appearance. She began hopping from foot to foot, smile on her face.

"Oh nos, Master. Kady wants to care for Mistress very much. Kady will take such good care of her Mistress." Draco nodded and stood, helping Hermione upright. He looked down at Kady now that they had their problems settled.

"Mistress is very tired, Kady. Can you take us to the master suite?" Kady nodded enthusiastically, reaching her hands out to take theirs. Without missing a breath, Kady had apparated them into their bedroom.

"Will Master and Mistress be needing anything before they goes to sleep?" Hermione shook her head at the elf's question.

"No, we're completely fine for now, Kady. If we need anything, we will call for you." The small elf gave a short bow before she disappeared. Once she was gone, Draco turned to his mate and took her hand, leading her towards the bed.

"I know you're exhausted, Mia." He moved forward to push her light cloak off her shoulders. When her shoulders were bare, he couldn't resist leaning over to press his lips to the crook of her neck. At the touch of his lips, Hermione moaned softly and tilted her neck to the side, granting him easier access.

Taking her actions as an invitation, Draco reached up and fisted his hand in her curls, holding her head in the exact position he wanted. His mouth continued it's assault on her neck, pressing soft kisses in a line up to her ear, making sure to avoid her mark. Draco started in surprise when he felt her hands reach behind her and rub his cock firmly through his trousers.

His hands trailed down her arms to wrap around her expanding waist. His hands stroked the silky soft skin of her belly before he began to roll her shirt upwards, never moving his lips from her neck. Her shirt came off to be thrown on the floor behind them, forgotten.

Draco trailed his hands up her spine to the snap of her bra; it was only moments until her purple bra joined her shirt. His hands wrapped around her waist again, feeling the little kicks from his twins, before they began to make their way upwards.

His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her taut nipples over and over again. Hermione pressed further into his chest, her bum grinding on his cock, breathing heavily. He finally gave her what he knew she wanted. His mouth moved from her ear lobe to her mark; his mate's arms instantly went up over her head and tangled in his hair, making his cock throb harder.

He applied steady suction to the scarred flesh, flicking his tongue over it from time to time. Hermione's soft pants and moans made him grind into her arse. After tormenting her for he didn't know how long, Draco finally used his teeth on the mark, sending her over the edge into bliss.

Before she could recover from her earth-shattering orgasm, Draco pushed her yoga pants down her legs, her panties following quickly behind them. Draco guided his mate to their bed, gently pushing her to her hands and knees. His fingers found her slick folds, two fingers dipping inside her.

Hermione pushed herself back into his hand, reveling in his touch. Draco had promised himself that he would make this last for both his and Hermione's sake, but he knew he was going to break that promise. He needed to be inside her like he needed air to breathe.

Taking only a brief moment to rip his shirt off and shove his trousers and boxers to his feet, Draco buried himself inside her, clear to the hilt. His mate hissed beneath him, loving the stretch he gave her, before Draco began to pump in and out of her.

Draco felt like he had come home. His mate's cunt gripped him so tightly, was so wet, and Draco wasn't sure he would be able to last much longer. He hunched over his mate, continued to piston in and out of her, and reached around to rub insistent little circles are her clit.

Hermione was pushing back into him, offering herself up to him, urging him to take her faster and harder. Draco gave her exactly what she wanted, gasps and moans filling his ears. Draco could feel her silky softness tightening down on his cock; a savage pinch to her nub sent her catapulting over the edge of bliss.

His name coupled with a string of profanities and gasps left her lips, driving him to find his own release. It felt like he spurted hot seed inside his mate for ages; when his sack was finally empty, he pulled out of Hermione to collapse on the bed. It took just a moment for him to reach up and pull his mate down into his arms.

Neither spoke, they didn't need to exchange words. Both could feel the love the other had for them through their bond. Both dozed off and on through the night, during their waking moments reaffirming their love for each other. It was somewhere near three a.m. when Draco finally drifted off for the last time that night, Hermione nestled tightly in his embrace.

A/N- I know this chapter wasn't near as exciting as others have been, but they can't all be thrillers. Hope y'all continue to enjoy the story, your loyalty is amazing! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so. Next chapter Draco starts his job, Hermione begins on her book, and a nursery gets decorated.

Love,

A


	44. Chapter 44

A/N- Sorry for the wait, y'all, gearing up for the holidays, school dances for my eleven year old, and working all the damn time has put a serious damper on my time for writing. Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing, it doesn't go unnoticed. I've had quite a few people put in requests for my next story, and I still haven't decided what I'm going to do. Ideas are appreciated. I'll outline three of my top choices after this chapter and I'll let y'all decide what you think. Enough now, another chapter down!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except Grace and Leslie. I only wish the whole Harry Potter empire belonged to me. Maybe in my next life...

Chapter 44

June 30, 1999

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment in front of her. She was seated at her mahogany desk in the library trying to make an outline of just what she wanted to include in her book. There were so many facets and people involved in the war that it was difficult to decide what stories she wanted to tell and who she would include in them.

Her mind drifted again and she received a sharp kick in her ribs from one of her children. The twins were quickly losing space inside her and seemed to be fighting with each other over who would get to stretch out and who would be rolled in a ball on her bladder. This musing thought reminded her that she had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey in just an hour. She would have to stop soon.

Hermione returned to the parchment in front of her. She knew that she was going to tell the complete truth about everything she and Harry had been through with the exception of the Deathly Hallows. There was a need to include the rise of Voldemort in the beginning, proof that she would have to discuss the subject further with people that had lived it first hand. As much as she hated to admit it, there weren't many of those people still available to her. Hermione knew the Weasleys and the Headmistress would help to the best of their abilities, but she was already aware that she was going to have to travel to Azkaban to interview Death Eaters.

The Gryffindor had made her veela aware of the fact that she needed further information on the dark side and that she would need to interview Death Eaters. The conversation bad not gone well. Draco had completely lost it, said he forbid her to get close to any of the animals that served the Dark Lord. This had set Hermione off, causing her to completely lose her temper.

The Gryffindor didn't say a word at first in the face of Draco's vehemence. Instead, she pushed away from him when he tried to clutch her to him, and tried to walk out the door to go cool off in the garden. However, Draco had reached out, wrapped his hand around her wrist, and told her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Hermione remembered snorting in derision at his assumption that she was going to visit Azkaban that very moment. Instead, she reached down to grasp a glass figurine off the table next to her. Surprise flitted across her veela's face when she pulled her arm back and threw it at him.

Draco had quickly released her to try to keep the figurine from hitting him. However, she was too close to have any hopes of missing. The figurine struck him in the chest, on the left aide, and Draco had looked like he wasn't sure if he had wanted to be angry or laugh. Hermione had very calmly informed him that he may be her veela but he was not her keeper and he damn sure wasn't her father so she would do whatever the hell she wanted in regards to her research. The icing on the cake had been when she told him that rather than having him accompany her, she would ask Harry to.

This had brought Draco to the realization that Hermione was indeed serious about visiting Azkaban. He had let his mate stalk off after her words so she could calm down before they spoke again. An hour later, he had found her crying in the garden, under a large willow tree, and had felt absolutely terrible.

He had plopped down on the ground (gracefully, if Hermione had to admit, far more gracefully than she had), reached over and pulled her into his lap, and then began rubbing soothing circles into her back. Hermione remembered how horrified she had been at her behavior and how absolutely terrible she felt about hurting him.

Draco couldn't help but laugh and reassure her that she hadn't hurt him, merely startled him. He had apologized for his own behavior, numerous times, and then promised to accompany her to the wizard prison and do his best to convince his old cohorts to speak with her. Hermione still grinned when she remembered the sex after that argument.

Her mind wandered to possibilities of Death Eaters that might speak. Draco had already promised to tell everything about his parents. Andromeda had agreed to give up her knowledge about the Black family's thoughts on the matter. Hermione had wanted to ask Theo if he would speak to his father, but Draco insisted that she let him handle it. In the end, she had agreed to hand that over to him.

Theo had agreed to accompany the pair in just a weeks time so he could help convince his father to speak to Hermione. He had told Hermione that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but hope just a little bit. These weren't enough sources so Draco had agreed to attempt to speak to other Death Eaters with her when the time came. He had wanted her to tell the Dark's side just as much as Harry had wanted their side told. Draco had said it was only right that he help her.

Hermione cast a quick tempus to see when she needed to get around for her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. The time showed that she had indeed been lost in thought, more so than she realized, and began to clear the surface of her desk of all her notes and ideas.

Draco had wanted to accompany her, but his boss had flat refused, saying there was a case that was extremely important. Hermione had been just a little upset, but she had let it go. He had already laid down the law to his boss about when she gave birth. He had told Mason Campbell that he would be gone for a full month after his children were born and if he didn't like it, he could shove the job up his arse.

Hermione had been horrified at his actions, told him that he needed to be more respectful, but Draco had simply laughed at her. He told her that he enjoyed his job as an auror, Harry's partner, but there was nothing that could keep him away from her and their children.

Hermione had finally backed off of him, knowing that being an auror was just one of his dreams. If he quit, he could move on to his next dream. He had already taken a firmer hand in the running of Malfoy Industries, the family company that brought a decent portion of their wealth. Draco had confessed one night that he not only wanted to make the company the number one potion producer of the world, he wanted to have a hand in the creation of new potions. Hermione has assured him that she supported his dreams and would help him along the way as much as she could.

When her desk was clean, Hermione stood and made her way to the mirror on the wall, making sure that she didn't have ink smeared across her cheek like the last time she had went to an appointment. The Gryffindor deemed herself presentable and began to make her way to the entrance hall so she could floo to Hogwarts.

Hermione had already informed Kady and one of the other elves that she would be at Hogwarts for an appointment and that afterwards, she and Ginny had plans to decorate the nursery. They had nodded in their obedient way, wished for her safety, but Hermione could see the excitement in their eyes. They were more excited for her children to arrive than she was.

With a handful of floo powder, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and called out for Hogwarts. The spinning almost made her lose her breakfast, even though she had eaten it hours ago. She opened her eyes when she quit spinning to find herself in the Headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile and rose to her feet so she could come assist Hermione over the grate and out of the fireplace. Hermione flashed her a grateful smile as she grasped her hand and tried not to lose her balance going over the grate.

"Miss Potter, it's lovely to see you. How's your research coming?" Hermione have her a bright smile before answering.

"Oh, it's coming along. Draco and Theo have agreed to accompany me to Azkaban for interviews with Death Eaters. I want the truth printed about the war, not just one sides version of the truth." The Headmistress gave an approving nod at her words.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Potter. Make sure you have someone with you at all times so you don't get hurt. There are no longer dementors in Azkaban so the prisoners still have the ability to become violent." Hermione smiled again and nodded.

"I promise. I must head to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure I'm already late meeting Madam Pomfrey." The Headmistress nodded and smiled before motioning for the young woman to make her way out of her office.

"Only Filius and Pomona are in residence right now so you shouldn't have any problems being stopped. I'll be in my office when you're finished so you may floo home." Hermione merely nodded as she made her way to the door.

Even though it hadn't even been a full month of being gone from Hogwarts, Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she walked through the halls of her alma mater. So much had happened to her, had shaped her life, in these walls and she would likely always feel this way about Hogwarts. Her new house was already home to her but walking through Hogwarts felt like she had returned home. The one place you never have to knock at when you visit, there's no feeling like you don't have the right to browse through the refrigerator when the fancy strikes you. Hogwarts would always be home, no matter where Hermione resided.

The Gryffindor pushed through the doors leading to the Hospital Wing. This would be her first appointment where Madam Pomfrey would be checking her cervix. It wasn't near as invasive as the muggle way, simply a spell cast on Hermione's lower region, but it was a sure sign that she was very close to giving birth. Her babies were due in a month and Madam Pomfrey wasn't entirely sure that she would make her due date.

The mediwitch had explained to Hermione that normal muggles almost never made their due date when they were carrying twins. This put the children at risk because they were always underdeveloped when they were born and there was a bigger chance that they wouldn't survive.

The wizarding world had come up with a spell that was cast once a week from the seventh month on, ensuring that twins were carried to almost full term. Hermione had been surprised at first, but when she had really thought about it, she realized that she could see the logic in it. Wizards and witches struggled with low population on good days, not even throwing in the pureblood problems with conceiving or producing squibs, so it made sense that they would do whatever possible to ensure healthy children, as many healthy children as they could get.

Madam Pomfrey still wasn't able to guarantee a full-term pregnancy, but she was sure that Hermione would be close enough to her due date that her children wouldn't be in any danger when they were born. As uncomfortable as Hermione was because she was running out of room for her twins, she was ecstatic that there would be a far smaller chance of something happening to them when they were born.

Madam Pomfrey had also told her about the potions that were available to new mothers, potions that would help with stretch marks and losing weight. Hermione had been flabbergasted at this information, but had readily agreed to take them after giving birth. She knew that Draco loved her despite what she looked like, but she wanted to look good for him. She had come to terms with the fact that she felt somewhat shallow for that line of thinking. She was carrying twins to as full term as she could get. If she was allowed one selfish moment in the whole of her preganacy, this would be it and she refused to feel bad about it.

Madam Pomfrey greeted her warmly, pressing a kiss to Hermione's cheek before gesturing for her to lay down on one of the beds. Completely used to the routine of her appointments, Hermione laid back on the bed and pulled her shirt up to her breasts, exposing her belly. It was huge now, no longer a basketball, but what felt like a beach ball. She knew she was exaggerating, but it felt like the truth.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over her exposed belly and the familiar sight of her children appeared above her. Hermione watched and listened in silence as the double heartbeats echoed in the empty room. Her twins were both laying with their heads in her ribs, their arms and legs tangled together in a confusing jumble. Her daughter had her thumb in her mouth while her son had his hand curled around the wrist of his sister. It truly was a sight to behold.

The pair watched in silence for a good five minutes, both completely unhurried when it came to watching these children. When Madam Pomfrey finally waved the image away with her wand, Hermione felt so relaxed. She watched on as the mediwitch cast the spells on her to make sure she continued to carry the twins. When she was finished, Madam Pomfrey held out her hand to help the young woman to sit. As she pulled down her shirt, Hermione was listening to the mediwitch give her an update.

"Your children are both extremely healthy. They're a touch on the small side, but nothing that should endanger them. I think you might actually make it to your due date. Your cervix hasn't thinned at all and you're dilated to a one. Nothing out of the ordinary there. You've gained almost two stones but I'd like to see you gain a little more before you deliver. The bigger and healthier those two are when you deliver, the more chance that they'll survive." Hermione was horrified at the weight gain but scolded herself internally for her thoughts.

Gaining weight was healthy and natural during pregnancy. She had to remind herself of that daily when she was reminded by the mirror how huge she had become. As ridiculous as it was, Hermione still had poor self esteem and knew it. She knew she wasn't very pretty, but didn't want to make it worse.

When she had voiced these thoughts to Draco, he had become so upset. He had told her that she was gorgeous, that she had always been, and that even if she looked like a troll he would still love her. Hermione knew that he loved her and didn't truly care what she looked like, but she also didn't like feeling like a fat cow.

Hermione nodded to Madam Pomfrey, smile on her face.

"I'm sure I'll gain them, Madam Pomfrey. I haven't had any problems gaining since I stopped being sick all the time. When do you want to see me next?" The mediwitch smiled at her.

"Let's shoot for next week, how about Friday at the same time. " Hermione nodded as she stood and gave the mediwitch a hug. When she released her, she smiled.

"I'll see you in a week." Madam Pomfrey simply smiled as Hermione turned and started to make her way out of the Hospital Wing.

She was much more aware as she traveled back to the Headmistress' office. Her mind didn't stray as it had on her way to her appointment. Before she entered the office, Hermione pulled her wand and gave it a wave, watching her vicious harpy appear in front her.

Hermione gave it a quick message to carry to Ginny, informing her that she was finished with her appointment and that she would be home momentarily so they could begin their decoration of the nursery. When the harpy had flown off, Hermione knocked on the door and was immediately granted access.

The Headmistress, however, appeared to be very deeply absorbed in whatever she was working on and merely waved to Hermione as she headed for the fireplace. With a quick wave in return, Hermione threw the floo powder while she stood in the grate and spun away from Hogwarts.

When she finally stopped, Hermione was once again in the entrance hall of her home, which she had began to call Hill House. Draco had laughed at her at first, but when she had explained that she loved it so much because it was located in between two beautiful hills, he agreed with her nickname. She had barely made it two steps away from the grate when Ginny appeared from the Burrow.

"How are my niece and nephew? Healthy and happy as ever?" Hermione couldn't help but grin as Ginny began rubbing her belly.

"They are most certainly healthy. They're right on schedule. Madam Pomfrey thinks they'll make it til my due date." Ginny wasn't paying attention; she was too busy rubbing her belly and making cooing noises in a baby voice. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and wait til Ginny had finished. When Ginny finally straightened, she put her hands on her hips and gestured with her head to the staircase.

"Did you and Draco decide how you wanted the nursery decorated?" Hermione nodded and chewed her bottom lip slightly.

"Yes, we went ahead and decided to go with quidditch. As much as I'm not a fan, our children most likely will be. Not to mention it will work for both sexes." Ginny let out a squeal that made Hermione cringe. Before she could say anything, Ginny had hold of her hand and was dragging her towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's get started!" As much as Hermione wanted to be irritated with her friend, she knew she couldn't be. Instead, she shook her head and began moving in the direction that Ginny was dragging her.

-O-

Draco rubbed his hands down his face as he stared at the paperwork in front of him. He and Harry had been put on a case, one involving hate crimes towards a muggleborn, and he was ready to lose his mind. Not because he thought he was better than Penelope Clearwater, but because she was being a complete and utter bitch to him.

Draco knew he had been absolutely terrible to most of the muggleborns he had had contact with. He could also understand that they wanted nothing to do with him and would take their frustrations out on him because of it. However, the way Clearwater was acting was completely over the top.

In the two short days they had been working on this case, Draco had been accused of handing information on Clearwater to the Death Eaters, plotting her rape and murder, wanting her personal information so he could empty her vault, and calling her a mudblood under his breath. If Draco had liked her before, he sure as hell didn't now.

Draco completely understood why other muggleborns would hate him. He had been truly terrible to them, making their lives a complete hell. However, he had just left Hogwarts where most of the muggleborns left him alone and had seen how he was when he was with Hermione. In the real world, he was still the piece of scum Death Eater that hadn't given a shred of proof as to his complete life change. This realization made him treasure his mate even more.

Draco thought that Hermione was adjusting to life outside of school pretty well. She still got up early in the morning with him, didn't laze about the house all day with nothing to do. He knew that she was working on the preliminary outline and such of the book she was going to write, as well as preparing for the twin's arrival.

Draco had never been happier; life was full and had meaning for him, something that had never happened to him before Hermione. If only people could understand that he was no longer the same prick from four years before, his life would be damn near perfect. However, he wasn't going to hold his breath on that happening.

It was six o'clock, time for him and Harry to head out for the day. Draco began organizing the parchment strung out in front of him on his desk and slipping them in their appropriate files. He made a silent promise to himself that he would ignore Clearwater the following day and speed up her case. The quicker he and Harry solved her case, the quicker he could be rid of her.

Harry came in and flung himself in one of the chairs in front of Draco's desk. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips, trying to massage away a headache that he had been complaining about for hours.

"I think we should go talk to Goldstein tomorrow. He's one of the likely candidates for whoever is sending Penelope these packages. Maybe we can make him nervous enough he'll confess.." Draco didn't say anything, just nodded his head at Harry's words. Harry stopped rubbing his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry she's being a complete bitch to you. The quicker we solve this, the quicker we're done with her." Draco once again nodded, not saying anything. Harry didn't leave the conversation alone, however; he and Hermione were cut from the same cloth and Draco knew for a fact that that cloth was maroon and gold. Only Gryffindors could be so blunt and bold.

"Quit thinking that you're scum because of what she's been accusing you of. We both know those things aren't true. She's just some random girl who knew you years ago and wants to judge you. She has no idea who you are now. If Hermione were here, she'd agree with me." Draco couldn't help but tip his lips up just a tiny bit.

"I know I'm not that person anymore, but it makes me worry that that evil little shit is still inside me somewhere, that he could make a return and ruin everything good in my life. I've earned her hatred, I'm well-aware, but I wish others would be more like Mia." Harry's face twitched like he wanted to smile but he didn't. His face was completely serious when he answered.

"Of course, the evil little shit is still inside you. Just like the scrawny, scared, little boy who was mistreated by his family is inside me. Just like the self-important little know-it-all is still inside 'Mi. They're a part of us and have helped mold who we are today. We make the choice not to let them out, not to act on the things that once worked for us, but we now see as hurtful. I hated being that kid. Hermione was so caught up with herself that she didn't realize nobody could stand her. You were a little prick trying to appease his father. None of these people exist anymore but inside us. We make the choice if we let them out or not." Draco was silent for a moment as he contemplated his friend's words. He knew that the old him was still inside him, knew that he was still capable of hurting those around him. Could he live with that? He really didn't think he had much of a choice in the matter. Giving a quick nod to Harry, he started to rise from his seat.

"Thanks." Nothing more was said between the two of them about the matter, something that Draco appreciated greatly. Not that he hated Harry or didn't trust him, Draco simply hated showing weakness.

The two of them made their way to the apparition point just outside the Atrium. Silence had settled between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. That was one thing that Draco appreciated about his mate's brother. He didn't need conversation to fill the silence.

When they reached their destination Harry clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder before they split ways.

"Gin sent me a patronus earlier. They've finished the nursery and she was headed back to the Burrow. Go home and relax, we'll get this case finished tomorrow." Draco gave him a smile and nodded. He was excited to hear about how Hermione's appointment with Madam Pomfrey went and to see how the nursery had came together.

Draco turned from Harry as he disappeared and spun on the spot himself. He appeared at the apparition point at the edge of their property, leaving a long walk ahead of him. Deciding he really didn't have the energy to make the long walk that day, he called for his personal elf, Snitch. Snitch had come to their family when Draco was three and he had been allowed to name his new elf. Since he had always been a diehard quidditch fan, his three year old mind thought snitch sounded much better than quaffle.

Snitch had taken wonderful care of Draco through the years, very loyal and kind-hearted. Draco had always felt terrible about having to treat Snitch so horribly when his father was around. He had never apologized to Snitch for how he was treated, but when they were alone and since they had made this house their home, Snitch was treated with respect and kindness. When the elf appeared, Draco gave him a tight smile.

"Hello, Snitch. I find that I don't have the energy to make the walk to the house today. Will you please apparate me to wherever Miss Hermione is?" Snitch gave a happy nod and reached out to rake Draco's hand. With a quiet pop, Draco appeared in the parlour to find his mate asleep on one of the couches. She was wearing a pink tank top and yoga pants, her belly straining against the fabric. Her body was curled in to itself and she was shivering lightly.

Draco could only smile to himself. She knew that she would likely fall asleep but didn't go to their bed where she knew she would be warm. She had instead went to the parlour where she could wait for him. As he bent at her side to wake her, he saw a pregnancy book lying next to her. She had obviously fallen asleep while reading. For some unknown reason, he always found it adorable when she did that.

He shook her shoulder softly before kissing her forehead.

"Wake up, Angel. You fell asleep in the parlour." Hermione stirred softly before her eyes blinked open. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Dray, you're home. I missed you today." He carded his fingers through her hair as he bent to kiss her.

"I miss you everyday I work. How did your appointment go?" Draco listened closely as she related Madam Pomfrey words about her and their twins' well-being. When she finished, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time less chaste. He could feel her passion begin to ignite so he gentled the kiss. He really wanted to see the nursery.

"Show me the nursery. Harry said Ginny told him you finished it." A smile spread across her features and she began to work her way up off the couch. Draco finally took pity on her and helped her, his hand finding hers so he could give her a gentle tug.

Once she was up, she led the way towards the stairs and then upward, ending up at the room they had decided to use as a nursery. Before she opened the door, Hermione turned to him and laid her hands flat on his chest as she met his eyes nervously.

"If you don't like the room, we can change it. Please be honest with me." He grazed his thumb over her jaw just once before he reached behind her and opened the door. When he saw inside, Draco had to admit that he was impressed.

The walls were a sky blue with fluffy clouds found randomly across their expanse. There were hoops painted on each side of the walls, along with a golden snitch, a quaffle, two bludgers, and two beater's bats. There were random players, all wearing Slytherin green, across the walls. The room was already fully furnished, the cribset being a light green color. Two rocking chairs, two wardrobes, and two changing tables were spread out through the room. Draco could honestly say that he loved it.

"I love it, Angel. You two did a wonderful job. I especially like that all the players are in Slytherin green. Are you telling me you know what House they'll be in?" Hermione swatted his shoulder and narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Absolutely not. I'd like to think one might take after their mum. I did them in green because of you. You're their dad and you were a Slytherin. Your colors deserve to be on their walls." It was oddly touching that she had done that for him. Without a second thought, he lowered his lips to hers, his tongue pressing against the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance.

Hermione granted it instantly, craving the feel of him against her. Not giving her a warning, Draco lifted her scant weight into his arms so he could carry her two doors down to their bedroom. As he pushed the door open with his foot, he never stopped kissing Hermione; her taste was setting him on fire.

He laid her on the bed before he reached down and peeled her yoga pants from her delectable legs. While she shimmied out of her shirt and unsnapped her bra, Draco shoved his boxers and trousers down so he could step out of them. He had just lifted his shirt over his head when he felt his mate's small hand close around his cock.

Her thumb rubbed over the head, spreading his fluids over the length of him. His eyes closed involuntarily as she began to stroke him; a gasp escaped his lips when he felt her mouth take him in. Draco fisted his hands in her hair, pulling her down deeper. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer when she began kneading his balls.

He exploded without warning; Hermione swallowed him down and every bit of his seed. Draco could feel her swallowing around him and his fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face. When she eased her mouth off of him, her tongue dragged alongside the bottom of his cock, instantly waking it back up.

Draco leaned over and pushed her onto her back. He lifted her foot onto his shoulder and began pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs. Her breath was already quickening; by the time he reached the crease of her groin, she was panting.

Draco ran his finger along her slit, reveling in the silky, soft, heat she presented. Her hips lifted off the bed, encouraging his finger to bring her pleasure. Instead of letting his finger do the work, Draco wrapped his arms around her thighs so he could hold her completely still. She watched as he lowered his mouth to her pussy.

His tongue toyed with her bundle of nerves while she panted under his ministrations. She was fighting against him, trying to break free of his hold so she could rock her heat against his face. To put her back in her place, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

There was no holding back the orgasm that hit her. Her hands yanked his hair while holding him to her slick opening. His tongue didn't stop it's assault until she was merely shuddering. When she was heavy-limbed and her eyes were half-lidded, Draco released her, leaned up over her, and sheathed himself inside her with one thrust.

Hermione jerked upwards with a gasp, taking hold of him round his shoulders, while Draco began to piston in and out of her. She could do nothing but cling to him and allow the assault on her body to play out.

Draco couldn't have had a better way to spend their evening. Being inside his mate was his favorite past time and he knew for a fact that it was one of hers as well. His fingers tweaked her nipple as he drove into her, making her even more breathless with need. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck, nipping softly when he reached her pulsepoint.

Hermione's orgasm couldn't be restrained; without warning, she detonated around him, fluttering and clenching around him, drawing him in deeper. Moments after his mate clenched down on him, Draco felt himself explode inside her, hot spurts of his seed coating her cervix. He made sure to pump into her a few more times after he came, making sure that she milked him dry.

He pulled out of her gently and waved his hand in their groins' direction, wandlessly cleaning them both up. He pulled her into his arms, pillowing her head on his chest. Draco purred when her arms circled his waist and her leg flung over his. He smiled against her hair when he heard her yawn.

"Take a nap, Angel. We'll wake up in a few hours and eat some dinner." Hermione didn't say a word, merely nodded and pulled herself in closer to him. Draco listened to her even breathing as she dropped off to sleep. Deciding his mate had the right idea, he leaned his face against the top of her head, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him under.

A/N- Sorry for the wait, y'all. Alright, ideas for my next story. A pureblood Hermione story, Dramione of course. One where her friends turn on her at the end of school because they discover a relationship with Draco. She's taken by Death Eaters and made one herself. She and Snape work together to defeat Voldemort. Last choice is one where Hermione lets out a burst of raw magic while Bellatrix tortures her, killing Bella and sending Hermione back in the past to Malloy Manor of the seventies. She meets Lucius and Snape there, they all get involved (if you know what I mean), and she tries to change the future. Ultimately, it's my choice, but I'm down for auggestions. Let me know. Leave me your thoughts, I do love them.

Love,

A


	45. Chapter 45

A/N- I got mostly wonderful feedback on the last chapter; I'm so glad that y'all are still enjoying the story. Only one more mishap before the babies are born. Not many chapters left. As sad as it makes me to end my story, I'm excited to start another. Crazy fact though...my last story is longer than all the Harry Potter stories and The Stand by Stephen King (one of my favorite books of all time). I really should apply myself to an original storyline, haha. Not sure if I could give up Harry Potter though. Anyways, enough chatter. Hi ho, Silver, away!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I only wish I did. Haven't made a single knut off this story, or any other.

Chapter 45

July 1, 1999

Draco would never admit it to anyone else but Hermione. Maybe Molly Weasley if she threatened his life. He absolutely adored mornings with his mate. They made love every morning when his wand alarm went off. Hermione dozed in bed while he showered and dressed for work. He kissed her awake and the pair of them went down to the dining room to eat breakfast together. They discussed their plans for the day and read the paper toget her. It was all domestic and he loved every second of it.

Hermione was currently sitting next to him at the table in one of his tank tops, her satin panties, and a floor length silk robe, reading him an article out of The Daily Prophet while he finished his eggs and sausages. He wished that he could stay there with her forever. He sure as hell didn't want to go into the office today and deal with more of Penelope Clearwater's bitchy bullshite.

However, life wasn't fair and he had come to terms with that awhile ago. He knew he had to face up to the situation he had created for himself by his past actions. He had discussed the situation with Hermione the night before after they had woke from their nap. She had been rightfully angered, more than he had thought she would be. Even though she championed him in every way, she also understood the reason behind Penelope actions. She swore she didn't agree with what the Hufflepuff was doing, and Draco believed her.

Draco didn't bring it up this morning. He didn't want his mate worrying needlessly for him or about him. The Slytherin was a consummate survivor and he would take whatever the little wench had to dish out. He nodded at the appropriate times while she read the article aloud even though his mind was far from the latest discovery in broomstick technology.

When he had shoveled the rest of his food down, he wiped his mouth and rose from the table. Draco knew that he had been unsuccessful at hiding his dread when Hermione rose to her feet as well and moved into his arms. Her head laid on his chest and her arms snaked around him to wrap tightly around his waist.

"I can feel how much you don't want to go, Dray. You don't have to go in today if you don't want to. Take a sick day and go in tomorrow when you're more up to it." He sighed deeply and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on her hair.

"I have to do this. I can't let her know that she's getting to me. I just want to go in and solve this case so I can be shot of her." His mate leaned up so she could press a kiss to his chin.

"I understand. I don't blame you. I'll be here waiting for you to vent to when you get home." He smiled at her before kissing her quickly on her mouth.

"You could turn my whole day around if you're waiting for me in bed when I get home. Naked, wet, and wanting." She smirked slightly at his words before she rubbed herself against him.

"I'll see what I can do. For now, get out of here and go solve a case." Draco gave her a smile and left her in the dining room to finish her meal before dressing and starting on her book again. She had told him that she was making decent progress on the outline but wanted to go slow at it so she made sure that everything she wanted to include made it in the story.

Draco found his way to the entrance hall, briefcase in his hand, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He called out his office when the fire turned green and disappeared in a whoosh of flames. When he stopped spinning, he stepped out of the fireplace and into his office, setting his briefcase on his desk.

He went about his daily routine, unloading his files and such from his briefcase into his desk, making himself a cup of tea while he read over the itinerary for his coming day. He was surprised to see that it was completely open. It made the Slytherin wonder if Harry had planned something that had needed special permission. There hadn't been any discussion on the matter the night before but he had been a tad depressed. He supposed if he didn't hear from his partner in the next thirty minutes or so, he would take it upon himself to go find him and figure It out.

Not ten minutes had gone by when he got bored with waiting on Harry. Deciding to get on with it, he headed out of his office and into the break area where there were usually biscuits and other such amenities. He was bent over and looking at the different varieties of scones when he felt a wand in his back.

Without a second thought as to who it could be or what they could want, Draco reared his arm back and landed a solid elbow in his attacker's face. There was a crunch of bone and a string of profanities while Draco spun around like a top, wand now in hand and curse gone from his lips. He wanted as one of his fellow aurors, Daniel Bryant, went to the ground tied up in ropes.

Draco just stood there, completely confused, and listened to the man curse at him and order Draco to untie him that instant. There was no way in Merlin's holy hell that he was going to release someone who had tried to attack him. He simply stood there, wand lowered while he contemplated what to do next. His train of thought was cut off when Harry and their boss, Edward Theis, walked in and Harry burst out in laughter.

"I told you it was a stupid idea to send Bryant after him. There is no way he could take Draco by surprise. This better not make it onto his current list of offenses; he would have came willingly if you had just asked him." Draco was even more dumbfounded now than he was just minutes before. List of offenses? He didn't have long to wait before Harry began to explain.

"Clearwater went to Theis and complained about you, told him that you were behind the vandalism, that you were plotting against her the whole time that we've been on the case. Even that you're planning her rape and murder. Theis here said he believes you're innocent but he can't just turn her accusation away because of your past history." Draco could see the fury and distaste on Harry's face. However, when his words finally sank in, Draco was livid.

"So what now, I'm suspended until you can investigate and prove my innocence?" Theis gave him a small grin that Draco could tell he reveled in. He hadn't wanted to hire Draco from the start; Harry and Kingsley had given him a good recommendation so he had been between a rock and a hard place. The Head of the Department's voice betrayed how much pleasure he was getting out of the situation when he spoke.

"Oh, you're suspended alright. But you won't be waiting at home for the results of our investigation. You'll be waiting in the holding cell here in the Ministry." Harry turned furious eyes to their boss and began defending him.

"You said nothing about him being arrested or staying in a cell. He hasn't done anything wrong. You can't arrest him just because someone is saying he did something illegal." Theis smiled at Harry, almost like he was speaking to a coddled child.

"You forget, Potter, this is not the muggle world. I can do whatever the hell I deem necessary to keep the general public safe. He was a Death Eater. If I don't arrest him and something else happens while he's suspended, I'll look like I'm incompetent because I didn't do anything to stop him." Theis started towards him so Draco held out his wand to Harry.

"Take this. Give it to Hermione. There's no need for them to have it and I know she'll keep it safe." The fact that his boss just bound his hands together made this whole situation real to him. He was going to be locked away in a cell in the Ministry for he didn't know how long. He would be completely useless if he was away from Hermione for more than a couple days. He had survived when they had fought over Lavender, but he had been surrounded by her scent, more helpful than anyone gave credit to.

Hermione would lose her mind with worry. She would constantly worry about how they were treating him, if he was being fed enough, if he was sleeping. There would be no hopes of her sleeping without him due to her nightmares and he knew that his boss wouldn't give two hairy fucks about how she was. He could only hope that Harry could hurry the investigation along as quickly as he could so he would be freed. Draco wouldn't allow himself to consider the possibility of not getting out at all. As Theis began to drag him out of the room, hands bound behind his back, he turned to Harry and gave him as serious a look as he could manage.

"You need to go tell Hermione so she doesn't read about this in the paper. Don't let her freak out and please stay at the house with her tonight. I don't want her to be alone in case this throws her into labor." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Either George or I will be with her at all times. We'll look out for her. Hang in there. I'm going to get you out." Draco nodded as he lost sight of his friend.

He did his best to think positive as Theis dragged him through the building to the holding cells. As he was flung inside, Theis gave him an evil grin before locking the door and leaving.

"You and I both know this is where you deserved to be from the beginning." Without a backward glance, Draco was alone and dreading his new future.

-O-

Hermione had just left the dining room, telling the first elf she saw on the way back to her room that she and Draco were finished dining. Tipper had bowed deep and nodded her head, promising to get the table cleared straight away. Hermione could only shake her head in wonder at house elves. They were such sweet little creatures and so easily offended. They took it very personal when she tried to help around the house in any way.

She had made her way back to her room and stepped into the shower, quickly washing off the evidence of her dalliance with Draco. When she stepped out, she was quick to dry off and brush her hair before she went back to her room to find clothes for the day. The Gryffindor browsed for a few minutes, trying to decide just what she was in the mood for. After an internal debate, she passed her favorite yoga pants up in favor of an emerald green sundress that Draco loved on her. She paired it with emerald green lace lingerie, knowing Draco would love the combination when he returned home from work.

Hermione had just settled down at her desk in the library so she could start out a list of questions that she wanted to ask all the Death Eaters she interviewed when Kady appeared at her side.

"Mistress, a's Harry Potter and Georgie Weasley is here's to see you." Hermione frowned at the statement from her little elf before she graced her with a small smile.

"Show them in, Kady. They're perfectly safe." Kady wrung her hands in what Hermione assumed was worry but followed her instructions. Hermione couldn't help the passing thought of wondering if Kady served her because she wanted to or if it was because Draco had ordered it. This thought was quickly dismissed from her mind when Harry and George entered, both with serious expressions. Draco's wand was in Harry's hand, which he held out for her to take. She took it in her hand but just stared at it, unsure of what this gesture meant. When Harry spoke, it didn't inspire her to think good things.

"Draco wanted you to have his wand." Hermione's mind instantly went to the worst case scenario and her features froze.

"Is he...did he...oh, Godric, please tell me he's still alive!" Harry rushed forward to grasp her arm, she assumed to hold her up, as he spoke.

"Sweet Merlin, 'Mi, I'm sorry. Yes, he's alive but he's being detained at the Ministry in one of the holding cells pending investigation into the claims that Penelope Clearwater has leveled against him." Hermione had rarely found herself speechless in life, but this was one of those moments. Her mind was stuck in park and it just couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Draco wasn't coming home. When she was finally able to make her tongue work, her voice trembled.

"Do they think he's guilty?" George stepped forward so he could guide her to one of the sofas. He sat her down in the middle so he and Harry could each sit on a side, ready to be her support if she needed it. Harry sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Theis hates Draco. He says he believes he's innocent, but I really think he just wants a reason to throw him in a cell. He wants him to be guilty." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she asked her next question.

"What has that bitch accused him of?" George pulled her into his chest while Harry explained the charges as Theis had explained them earlier in the day.

"Penelope is saying he's been the one behind the vandalism and he's also been plotting her rape and murder since taking her case." Hermione was completely floored and wasn't sure if she could even speak. She leaned heavily into George and tried to gather her wits as Harry grasped her hand in his.

"How long will the investigation take?" Hermione watched her brother sigh deeply as he gave a slight shrug.

"I truly don't know. If they wanted to, they could complete it today. But because of who he is, alot of people want to see him pay. It wouldn't surprise me if they took their time. It could be days. Maybe even more than a week." Hermione was horrified at his words.

"They can't keep him that long, Harry! He'll die without me." Harry gave her an odd look before speaking.

"He went longer than that without seeing you when you were fighting over Lavender at school." Hermione couldn't believe that he would think she was being dramatic.

"Don't be a fucking arsehole, Harry! His chest hurt the whole time, he could barely breathe. Not to mention the only reason he didn't die was because he had access to my room, my scent. He told me that it kept him going." Harry looked horrified at her words. He raked one hand through his hair again while clenching his other hand around hers.

"We'll figure out a way for him to get out before that happens. I can't believe that this is even happening. He has been nothing but polite and courteous to Clearwater from day one." Hermione seethed inwardly at Clearwarer's actions.

"I've got to do something. I'll threaten the Ministry again. I'll put this whole story in the paper. I'll tell them Draco is going to quit because of his treatment." Harry and George were silent for a few minutes. When Harry spoke, his voice was steel and his face was stone.

"I'm done at the Ministry too. I can't handle being a part of shite like this." Hermione knew that she could make something happen if she could just find her way to the Ministry. She understood that there would still have to be an investigation, but she had every intention hurrying it along.

"I need to go get a pair of shoes and then we're going." George stood and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll go get your shoes. Which ones do you want?" Hermione ran her hands through her curls as she shook her head.

"The white sandals are fine. Thank you." George disappeared through the library door and Hermione was overwhelmed at the task ahead of her. She needed help and she knew it. She turned to Harry, her eyes tired.

"Do you think you can go to Lawrence Princeton's office in Diagonal Alley? Tell him Dray is being detained and I need him to meet me at the Ministry. Then go to The Daily Prophet and tell Roger Dunleavy to meet us there as well." Harry nodded and stood, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he spoke.

"Will his barrister listen to me? Will he meet with you?" Hermione went to her feet slowly before she answered.

"Yes, he'll come for me. Draco changed his will and made me his sole benificiery. Mr. Princeton knows me very well, Draco made sure of it. Just tell him you're there for me and he'll drop everything. Draco is his biggest client." Harry nodded and started walking them towards the entrance hall.

"Make sure that you keep George with you the whole time. I promised Draco that George or I would be with you til he got out. He's worried the stress will throw you into labor." She wrapped her arm around his waist as she nodded.

"I won't leave him. I feel completely weak for saying it, but I don't think I could face any of this alone. Thank you for being here and helping, harry." Harry pulled her into a hug and spoke in her ear.

"You're my sister, 'Mi. I love you. I'll be here for as long as you need me." She didn't get a chance to say anything before George chimed in behind her.

"Same here, 'Mi. I know you're not really my sister, but you might as well be. There's no getting rid of me either." Hermione pulled away from Harry and hugged George.

"Thanks, Georgie. Guess you get to go with me and start a world of shite at the Ministry." George whooped in joy.

"I love starting shite and causing havoc. You have the right man for the job." Hermione and Harry both burst out in laughter. Harry kissed her cheek one last time before he stepped into the floo and disappeared.

Hermione tucked her wand in her leg holster that she wore high on her thigh, out of sight. Deciding against leaving Draco's wand at home, she tucked it in the bodice of her sundress, knowing it would be safe there. She really didn't need anything else so she turned to George.

"Let's get this show on the road." George put his hand on her lower back, helped her into the floo, and they disappeared in a flash of green flames.

-O-

Draco knew he never would have made it in Azkaban. The holding cells were nowhere near what Azkaban would be like and he already knew why people lost their minds. It made him feel a sliver of pity for his father, knowing he was locked away and not allowed to see his mother. Draco was honestly surprised that Lucius made it a month before dying.

He had been served lunch but it wasn't food that anyone he knew would eat. Nobody had been by to question him or begin the investigation of Clearwater's claims. He was just sitting there in silence, alone with his thoughts and fears. Every so often someone would wander past him, checking on him he was sure.

He could feel the array of emotions his mate was feeling. They had ranged from fear, sadness, loneliness, determination, pride, and just now a burst of happiness. With his accelerated hearing, he was sure that he had heard her a couple hours before, demanding to see him. She had obviously been turned away, as she had never appeared before him, but it comforted him knowing that she was fighting for him.

He was brought out of his musing by the sound of footsteps approaching. When he turned to see who was coming to check on him this time, he saw it was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bartholomew Abbott, the Head Mugwump of the Wizengamot. It was in this moment that Draco realized that his mate's hard work had paid off.

Kingsley smiled at him while Abbott remained impassive. Draco remembered from his lessons on pureblood lines that Bartholomew Abbott was the only Abbott to be placed in a house other than Hufflepuff. The fact that he ended up in Slytherin had shocked his family. Kingsley unlocked the cell and the pair entered and then conjured seats for themselves. Kingsley smiled at him again before speaking.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you realize just what a treasure you have in your mate." Draco nodded as he spoke.

"She's my whole world and my lifelong goal is to keep her happy." The Minister nodded while Abbott kept silent.

"Hermione has always been a very driven young woman and it has served her well. It's serving you well today." He paused while Draco tried to imagine just what his mate had done to speed things along. Kingsley continued.

"I wasn't even aware that you were being held down here until she burst into my office, eyes shooting fireballs at me, swearing that she's going to curse me if I didn't explain why you're being held. That girl is a spitfire. I hope you can handle her." Draco could only chuckle at the sight that he was sure she made.

"Oh, it's taxing some days but what can I do? The lovable little wench would hex me if I even thought of raising my wand to her." This drew out a deep laugh from Kingsley and a smirk from Abbott. Draco had to admit surprise even Abbott actually spoke.

"I feel your pain, Mr. Malfoy. I am also the consummate Slytherin and I married my own fiery little Gryffindor. We'll just say that they keep life interesting." Draco had to laugh this time.

"Yes, sir, they sure do." Kingsley turned serious and took a deep breath.

"Theis wasn't lying when he said that we had to investigate the claims made by Miss Clearwater. However, there was no need to put you in a holding cell. In fact, his actions have led him to losing his job because of the shite storm that it's caused. Hermione, as much as I love the dear girl, is a right pain in my arse some days. She's dragged that journalist in with her, along with your barrister, and started claiming that she's going to protest your detainment. Harry and George Weasley are with her and they're backing her. She already told me that you would not be coming back to work here after the treatment you've received. Just in case you wondered what you were going to do about this." Draco couldn't help but laugh at his mate.

"It doesn't surprise me that she's telling me what to do by not even telling me. She does it every other day, so why not now?" It was Abbott that laughed at his statement this time. Draco was sure that he knew exactly how Draco felt. Kingsley waited until Abbott quieted before he continued.

"The worst thing is that Harry told us to take the job and stick it, basically. Said he didn't want to be a part of the system that's doing this to you and Hermione, which makes the Ministry look horrible. I'll be honest, if it was anyone else besides your mate, I'd let them protest and work at a normal pace. I'm not a man to be pushed. However, I have a soft spot for Hermiome, probably always will, and she's miserably pregnant. She doesn't need to be out here protesting because the Department Head was a prick and pulled his weight to get you detained. She should be at home, resting. Therefore, the two of us are here to question you under veritaserum about the claims against you. Mr. Abbott agreed to accompany me so we could get this taken care of quickly." Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm completely alright with that. Let's get this show on the road. Hermione is fit to be tied right now and the sooner I can get out there, the less chance there is that she'll go into labor early." Kingsley nodded and produced a vial of clear fluid out of his pocket. He sucked three drops up into the dropper and handed it to Draco. Being the ever-cautious Slytherin, he sniffed it and dabbed the side of the dropper with his finger so he could taste it. No smell and no taste. It was veritaserum. Kingsley and Abbott watched on in amusement. Abbott spoke with a wry grin.

"It's no doubt that you were Snape's godson, eh?" Draco hummed his affirmative response as he put the three drops in his mouth.

Draco had been given veritaserum before. Severus had made sure that he knew what taking proper veritaserum felt like and what he should expect after he had ingested it. The compulsion to answer with the truth was extremely strong; Draco was able to throw off most imperious curses and he was still made to answer under the influence. He knew exactly when the potion took effect. Kingsley apparently had timed how long it would take to take effect because he immediately started his line of questioning.

What is your full name?" Draco had to tell the truth.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"What House were you in at Hogwarts?" The compulsion was even stronger than before the first question.

"Slytherin, although the sorting hat did say I would do well in Gryffindor." Kingsley cracked a smile but said nothing.

Were you branded as a Death Eater?" Draco didn't hesitate.

"Yes." Kingsley gave a nod and Draco knew the real questioning was about to begin.

"Have you ever had intimate dealings with Penelope Clearwater?" Draco shook his head as he answered.

"I made fun of her in school in a general sort of way, called her a mudblood and such. I never spoke about anything personal with her and I haven't seen her since she graduated my third year. I've only spoken to her since her case came across my desk as an auror."Abbott gave him an encouraging nod and Draco took it to mean that he was doing well.

"Have you vandalized her property in anyway?" Draco couldn't stop what came out of his mouth.

"I sent a cutting curse at her bag in my second year. It ripped down the middle. That's all I've ever done to her property." Kingsley gave an approving nod now.

"Have you made plans to murder or rape Miss Clearwater since you've been back in contact with her?" Draco didn't hesitate in answering.

"Absolutely not. I don't ever want to be with anyone but Hermione and I would only ever kill Miss Clearwater if she hurt Mia." Kingsley sighed in relief.

"Do you have any plans to rape or murder Miss Clearwater in the future?" Draco couldn't help but scoff at the Minister's words.

"Absolutely not. I came to work with the goal of solving her case today so I could be shot of her. She had no problems listing her accusations to my face." Kingsley nodded.

"I think that's all we need. Here's the antidote." He held out a vial of yellow fluid, the exact color of the antidote for veritaserum. This still didn't stop him from smelling and tasting it before finally drinking it. It took a few minutes for the compulsion to leave and he was grateful when it finally did. When he was no longer under the effects of the veritaserum, he turned to Kingsley and Abbott.

"Since I passed this test, am I free to go?" Kingsley smiled ad he nodded.

"Of course. As I said before, you should have never been detained to begin with. Now I have to go try to pacify your mate and try to beg Harry to stay with the Ministry." Draco gave him a smirk.

"I have no advice for Mia. She's unpredictable in true maroon and gold fashion. However, maybe you should offer Harry something that he can't walk away from. He said he didn't want to be a part of the system that could do this to Mia and I. Let him have the ability to change it." Abbott only smirked at Draco, knowing exactly where he was leading the Minister. Kingsley was completely clueless, however. He was muttering to himself as Abbott stood and shook Draco's hand.

"Well, as I understand it, you're going to be in search of a new profession. Might I suggest your family business? I can't help but think that it could only benefit from your direction and cunning." Draco smirked back at the older Slytherin.

"Exactly my thoughts, Mr. Abbott. Thank you for your help today, it is greatly appreciated. Hermione will be most grateful to you. You should expect something from her with the owl post. I've told the woman that she doesn't have to send gifts for absolutely everything but she never listens." Abbott burst out laughing.

"It's a Gryffindor thing, I'm sure. Mine does the same thing. Best of luck with the birth and children." Draco nodded as he watched the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizangamot stride off towards the exit. Kingsley turned a worried gaze towards Draco.

"Alright, now that he's gone, you have to help me with 'Mi. She's fiery fucking mad at me and I know she's going to lose it eventually. I understand her making you quit, I would too under the circumstances, but I don't want to lose her for good. Not as a friend and not for the Ministry." Since Kingsley had went out of his way to help him and his mate, Draco felt that he owed the Minister.

"Well, Minister, she's very much into justice. Tell her again, and I'll corroborate, that you had no idea what was going on. As soon as you did, you came down here and got the story from me through veritaserum and you were overjoyed I was proven innocent. Then tell her you're going to question Penelope and see if you have grounds to charge her for false accusation. It'll look like a dick move because you'd have to use the "false words against a pureblood" law, but it just might appease her. Hermione has her own set of rules and justice when she thinks the real world's isn't good enough. That would fit in her parameters. Bogus charge, but for real reasons. Plus, it would be a guarantee that you come out smelling great as the new Minister in the book she's writing." Kingsley paled just a bit, well, as much as black man could pale.

"She's writing a book? About what?" Draco barely bit back the smile that wanted to surface.

"Harry begged her to write a book about what really happened during the war. We learned some outright lies during History of Magic this past year and it made us all sick." Kingsley nodded to himself and clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder.

""I think it's time you called me King, Draco. Hermione and Harry are damn near my family, most of the Order is, and you're their family. There is no Minister needed between us. Thanks for the advice." Draco's heart swelled at the Minister's words. He had always known that his mate and her brother were well-loved, but he never really noticed the extent. It was serving him well today.

The pair stood and made their way out of the cell and towards the exit. They were still two whole corridors away from the entrance to the cells when he heard Hermione.

"Don't try to fill me full of bullshite about how you don't know what's going on. Mr. Abbott has already come through. They're done questioning him. You haul your arse down there and see what the hold up is or I'm going to stun you and do it myself!" Draco tried not to laugh at his mate but there was really no other option. She had a goal and sweet Salazar help anyone who stood in her way. There was a low murmuring, he could only assume it was Harry, but he was unable to hear the exact words. He reached out and grasped Kingsley's elbow.

"We really need to hurry this party along. Hermione is pissed we've taken so long and she is currently threatening Janice that if she doesn't come find out what's going on she's going to stun her." Kingsley burst out laughing but sped up his pace. Janice met them around the last corner and she reached out and grasped the Minister's arm.

"Thank Merlin you're here. That crazy woman out there is threatening to stun me if I don't find out what's going on." Draco bristled a little at her words.

"She's not crazy. She's worried. Don't call her crazy." Janice shot him a confused look but didn't say anything else, just continued to pull on Kingsley's arm so he could hurry along and deal with the problem.

When they turned the corner, Draco saw Hermione before she saw him. She was in his favorite emerald green sundress and white flip flops. Harry and George were on each side of her and Draco's heart swelled with happiness. She hadn't been alone. His trust in Harry and George had been well-placed. George caught sight of Draco and Kingsley first; Hermione was too busy chastising some auror that Draco had never met. The older man was obviously trying to placate her, which didn't seem to be working. If anything, she was getting louder.

"If I don't see Draco Malfoy in this corridor in five minutes time, I'm going to lose my control and start hexing people. All you little pricks are just trying to tell me what I want to hear. This isn't right." George turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear, causing her to spin so quickly Draco didn't know how she didn't lose her balance. When she saw him, she ripped out of Harry's grasp and ran towards him. He caught her easily when she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, sweet merciful Merlin, I was scared I'd never see you again, Dray. How are you? Did they treat you well? Are you hungry?" Before she could continue, he dipped his head down and captured her lips in one of the sweetest kisses they had shared thus far. It woke up every nerve in his body and made him want to shag her against the stone column behind them. When he finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and threaded his fingers through her curls.

"I'm fine, Mia, I swear. The food was pretty horrid, but it's nothing Snitch and Kady can't fix up when we get home." She let out a sob as she clung to him.

"You get to come home? They're pleased with your questioning?" He rained kisses down on her face as he answered.

"Yes, baby, I'm coming home. As soon as we're done here. I'm innocent and they have their proof. I'm not coming back. King told me you wanted me to quit." Hermione burst into tears at his words and buried her face in his chest. The whole corridor was silent as she fought to control her emotions. When she finally regained a measure of composure, she gasped into his chest.

"Good Godric, I was so scared you'd never get out and you'd die because you couldn't see me. Then I would end up killing myself because I can't live without you." Draco said nothing to her words because every word she said was the truth. He knew she would fight suicide for as long as she could for their children's sake. He also knew from all the library books he read that the longest a mate had lived without their veela was three years. Kingsley shot him a look over her shoulder as he stroked her spine and comforted her. Draco finally spoke, hoping that his words would make an impact.

"Angel, I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you. I won't be dying today and you won't be killing yourself. Only smiles for the rest of the day, it's a good day." She nodded into his chest and stayed there gaining her composure while she did. When she finally emerged from his chest her eyes were dry and there was a small smile on her lips. She reached into the hodice of her dress and withdrew Draco's wand, handing it to him. He took it with a smile, relishing the feel of his magic bonding with his wand once again. After he had it stowed away, Hermione swung her gaze to Kingsley. Her finger came up and started drilling into his chest, her words about ready to fly off her tongue. However, Kingsley headed her off.

"You know I had no idea that Draco was being detained. He never should have been. Edward Theis made the decision to keep him in the holding cells and because of that decision, he has lost his job. Abbott and I went down there personally and questioned Draco under veritaserum, proving him innocent of all charges brought against him. I'm now going to insist on a case being brought against Miss Clearwater for the false accusations she brought against Draco. She won't go unpunished, 'Mi." Hermione had stilled when he began speaking and listened to the whole of his speech. Hermione pulled out of his arms and threw herself into Kingsley's. He held her tight and rocked her while she clutched him round the waist. The dark man pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he spoke.

"I want to be a good leader, 'Mi. I'm not sure if I can accomplish that on my own. I'm making it your job to keep me honest until some lucky woman comes along and steals my heart." Hermione lifted her head at his words and met his eyes with a smile.

"I'll take good care of your conscience, King. Thanks for investigating Draco today. I'm truly not sure I could have kept the nightmares at bay on my own." Kingsley kissed her forehead before speaking.

"As long as Draco stays in line, he'll be around for the rest of his life. Just hang in there and try to keep positive about everything going on." She nodded at his words before turning back towards Draco.

"You aren't coming back here. I'll throw the world's biggest tantrum if you try. Go work for Malfoy Industries and create new potions. Do what you love." Draco nodded as she floated back into his embrace.

"You got it,Angel. I've already decided that's the next course of action." Before she could answer, Draco heard Kingsley address Harry.

"I know you said you were done with working here and I can respect that. I understand your reasons as well. However, what if I offered you Edward Theis' job? You would be in the position to keep this sort of thing from happening again. You'd be Head of the Department and would have the ability to change many things from within. I'll come down and train you in the job myself if you agree." Draco watched as Harry frowned, obviously thinking the offer over in his mind. He glanced briefly at his sister, who gave him an imperceptible nod, then met Kingsley's gaze.

"You've got yourself a deal, King." Kingsley reached out and shook Harry's hand before he smiled at Draco.

"I'm sorry again for this whole mess, Draco. Get out of here and take that girl home. She looks like she's going to fall asleep right there in your arms." Draco smiled back as he nodded. Kingsley stepped forward and kissed the top of Hermione's head and shooed her in the direction of the Atrium. George followed behind closely and Draco was surprised that he had remained silent through that whole situation. As the headed for the floo, he couldn't resist asking the twin.

"How did you manage to stay silent through all that?" George gave him an impish grin as he answered.

"You saw her almost hex that auror. There was no way I was going to say something and piss her off. I've been on the receiving end of her wand before and it's no fun." Draco instantly knew he was trying to lighten the mood and it worked. Hermione leaned out of his arms and started swatting George.

"I wouldn't have hexed you! You've been amazing today. And honestly, face it. When you've been on the receiving end of my wand, you deserved it!" George looked indignant and Hermione was playing right into his little game.

"I never deserved any of the hexes you hit me with! You changed my hair green for a week before I could figure out how to change it back." His mate's hands went to her hips and she came right back at him.

"You and Fred vanished all the words in every single one of my books. What I did to you was nothing. I don't even want to hear you whine about green hair to me." Draco was dying with laughter on the inside. The twins had been brave, he'd give them that. He knew books were the last thing you wanted to mess with around his mate. George gave her an impish smile and he climbed into the grate.

"Alright, we might have deserved that one. I have to go check on the shop, make are Verity has everything under control. See you in a couple days, Hermy." Hermione reached out to give him a hug and Draco heard her mutter a heartfelt thank you in his ear. George kissed her forehead before she stepped back. With a whoosh of green flames, the twin was gone and only the veela and his mate remained. Draco held out his hand to her. When she took it, he lifted it to his lips so he could press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Lets go home, Angel." Neither one said anything. Both stepped into the grate together, threw down a handful of floo powder, and disappeared in a flash, leaving the Ministry behind for good.

A/N- This chapter was a crazy ride, y'all. I really struggled with writer's block while attempting this one so if it's terrible, that's what I'm blaming it on. Leave me your thoughts, guys, I love them so. Thanks in advance.

Love,

A


	46. Chapter 46

A/N- I had an overwhelming response to the last chapter and all that I can say is THANK YOU! Y'all are just amazing. As for the story, it was supposed to have three more chapters and an epilogue. However, rather than have three smaller chapters, I decided to combine them and have two more chapters and an epilogue. Which means the end is even closer. Ugh, makes me so sad! Anyways, thanks for hanging with me guys, you rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Grace Wensel and Leslie Pritchard. I'm sure the story line belongs to someone else. I'll claim my own personal twist to it though (:

Chapter 46

July 21, 1999

Hermione was miserable. She couldn't get comfortable, she couldn't move with any sort of haste, and she hurt. Merlin, her back was screaming. She had to constantly keep telling herself that she only had ten more days, but in her condition, that seemed like an eternity.

To keep her mind off counting days, Draco had arranged a girl's night for her. Ginny, Luna, Grace, Leslie, and Fleur had come the night before for a night filled with alcohol, manicures, pedicures, and gossip. Hermione had had fun but it had still fallen flat. Her discomfort couldn't be covered up or forgotten, but she had done her best to overlook it.

Now, here she sat, at her desk in the library, cataloging her interviews with Death Eaters. She hadn't gotten what she needed out of all of them, but their anger had made them loose-lipped. As promised, Draco had went with her to each visit and Hermione hated to say that his being there had definetly been helpful.

MacNair had waxed on and on for her, explaining his reasons for turning to the Dark Lord and why he never left. He treated her like she was his student and he was instructing her on how to start the rise of pureblood supremacy once again.

It was quite apparent that MacNair had never wanted to turn to torture, rape, and murder. He had simply wanted to continue his vision of purebloods being on top of the world as he had been taught by his father before him. However, once he had been forced to become a monster, he had put his all into it and learned to love it. Hermione couldn't help but think it was sad how his outlook on life had been twisted so completely.

Yaxley had called her every name in the book, sworn his revenge on her, and then turned on Draco. Traitor, Blood Traitor, and many others had been directed at her veela, but he had simply laughed in the man's face. She hadn't learned anything about his life or motives, but she was thoroughly pleased by the time she left that he would not be seeing the world outside for the rest of his life.

The most profitable interview so far had been with Theodore Nott and she completely credited that to Theo going with them. It had been an experience that she would likely never forget.

*Flashback*

Hermione wasn't sure why she was so nervous but there were most certainly butterflies fluttering around in her belly. Draco was at her side, one arm around her shoulders and the other resting on her baby bulge. Theo was seated next to her, bent at the waist so he could rest his elbows on his knees. He had never been able to match Draco when it came to the emotionless mask. His features were pinched in thought and his leg was bouncing.

Hermione couldn't help but jump when the door banged open and Theodore was led in by a man that appeared to be around the age of fifty. His hands were bound in front of him, his hair much longer than she could ever remember seeing it. It was hanging in his face, partly shadowing his features. The guard shoved him down into a chair across from them and he sneered in the guard's direction. When his eyes finally focused on his visitors, his face twisted in hatred.

"You're that filthy mudblood from the Department of Mysteries. I wanted you for myself, but Antonin just had to curse you." Hermione couldn't help but feel a shiver of disgust. Draco's fingers began to rub small circles on the top of her shoulder, providing just a smidgen of comfort at the Death Eater's words. She wondered if Theo wanted to speak so she waited just a few moments. When he didn't say anything, Hermione nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Potter. We have met a couple times before today and I was hoping you would help me with a project of mine." Theodore raked his eyes over her before he smirked at her.

"Why would I help a mudblood? Don't tell me my son got you up the duff? If he did, I would have hoped he would do the decent thing and get rid of the brat." Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. However, this wasn't a problem because Draco stood and wrapped his hand around the older man's throat. His talons were pricking the skin over his jugular and Hermione hoped that Draco would be able to rein in his veela.

"You don't talk to her like that. Never. You sit there and answer her questions or I guarantee you, life in prison will only get worse. Guards don't get paid very much so they're always on the lookout for a way to supplement their income." Theodore just stared into Draco's eyes, almost amused at the veela's actions.

"I see you followed in Daddy's footsteps, Draco. I always wondered if you would." The room was silent for a few moments before Theodore smiled.

"I apologize, Miss Potter. My tongue ran away from me." Hermione simply nodded while Theodore turned towards Draco again.

"I won't be answering any questions. I apologized to your mudblood mate. If that's all you came for, feel free to leave." Hermione started to stand when Theo finally spoke.

"Answer her questions, Father. Answer them for me." Theodore laughed.

"Just what are you getting out of her little project? You actually came to see your old dad for this. I haven't seen you for over a year. I thinj I deserve to know what the score is befire I play the game." Draco released him and remained quiet while Theo fought this battle.

"Hermione realized that the world is being taught complete rubbish when it comes to the war. She's writing a book about the truth, the real reasons people did things, even the Death Eaters. She wants your story. Lucius told Draco and I years ago that you never wanted to be what you've become. He said that after Mum died, you just did whatever you could to numb the pain. Help the world understand so they stop looking at me like I'm going to murder them in their sleep." Hermione saw the older man's eyes soften just a tiny bit as he continued to look at his son. He was silent for a few moments, but shook himself silently and spoke.

"Will you come visit your old man if i answer her questions?" Theo was silent for almost a minute before he finally nodded.

"Yes, I'll visit you once a month if you answer every single one of her questions to the best of your ability." Hermione was surprised that Theodore was bargaining with his son. She felt like the older man owed him something for the years of torment. However, Draco and Theo weren't surprised in the least and she could only chalk it up to the fact that he was a Slytherin and would always try to get something out of a deal. Draco had told her how he never could believe that she gave out forgiveness without expecting anything in return. Theodore gave a genuine smile.

"We have a deal, Theo. Ask whatever you like, Miss Potter." Draco's arm fell back around her shoulder as she took a deep breath, trying to decide where she wanted to start with her list of questions. Without even waiting til the end, she knew Theodore Nott would be her best source of information about the thought process and going-ons of the dark side.

Without a second thought, she opened the conversation.

"How did you meet your wife, Mr. Nott?"

*End Flashback*

Hermione had questioned Theodore Nott for almost three hours. She had learned that he had indeed loved his wife very much. When she had died, he was already a Death Eater. She had protested him joining but he was pressured by his father to follow Tom Riddle. When his wife had died, he had thrown himself into making his new master happy.

The older man had seemed very exhausted when their conversation had finally ended. Hermione could only imagine that he felt much lighter after baring his soul. At the end of the interview, he had actually thanked her and asked her to keep an eye on Theo for him. She gave him a brief nod before she smiled at him.

Draco and Theo had both been as surprised as she had been, both completely blown away that he had agreed to speak with her. Hermione couldn't help but suspect that Theo hadn't really thought that his father cared enough about him to do it for his son.

Now, Hermione was left cataloging her interviews and putting them in a working order. She still had three more scheduled interviews but they weren't for another three days.

Her eyes were heavy as she cast a quick tempus to see just how late it was. Draco would be home in a couple hours and she wanted to be awake when he came in. She moved from her desk to the couch in the library and laid down. She set her wand alarm to go off in an hour and a half, closed her eyes, and let sleep pull her under.

-O-

Draco was so frustrated with his job. Yes, he loved potions. He loved that he had the freedom to do as he wished at his own company. However, he didn't love his current head of the board of directors. Draco was certain that there were things the man needed to be doing but every time Draco checked on his work, he was finished.

Instead, Anthony Haxton followed him around and never stopped talking. He had loved Lucius Malfoy and constantly talked about him and his achievements. It appeared that Draco was quickly taking the place of his father in the man's eyes, and Draco couldn't help but be sickened just a little bit. Every single thing Draco did, Haxton compared it to Lucius and commented that the older Malfoy would hav been proud. Draco really wasn't certain how much more he could take.

Draco was currently heading from his office down to the labratory where one of the senior brewers had caught an employee stealing ingredients. Draco had no idea how he wanted to handle the situation, but as owner of the company, it was being set in his lap.

Haxton continued to hurry after Draco, eager to see him in action from his words. The pair entered the lab, Draco determined and Haxton jubilant. When Draco thought about it, he could see his father loving the man on his heels. Lucius Malfoy had always loved attention, preferably that of the adoring kind. Draco, however, didn't give two fucks about people adoring him, aside from Hermione, of course. A passing thought ran through his mind, wishing that he was home with her at that moment.

As he approached Tenner, the senior brewer in charge, he gave hin a grim look before he turned his attention to the smaller man sitting beside him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you could come. This is Mariano Flint. He's worked here a couple years and we've never had a problem with him until now." Draco nodded and remembered the man quite clearly. He was Marcus Flint's first cousin, had always been around during the summers when Draco had been dragged to the Flint's with Lucius. Mariano had been sneaky and immature throughout all the years the years that Draco had known him. Draco wiped his hands down his face before he spoke.

"Mariano, what in the name of Merlin are you doing stealing from me?" Mariano smirked at Draco, which really just served to piss him off. However, Draco kept calm and just waited. Finally, Mariano answered.

"I just wanted to see how much I could get away with. Your father would never have let me live if I stole from him. I know you're too scared to take things into your own hands and I wanted to see just how much I could get away with." Fury rippled through Draco, but he fought ruthlessly to stay under control.

"I am not my father. I'm going to call the aurors and they can deal with you. I'll go floo them now. Please hold him here, Tenner." The older man gave a nod as Draco turned to head towards his office so he could floo Harry. He was four steps away when he heard Tenner yell.

"Watch out!" Draco spun around and was hit with an unknown spell; due to his veela blood, the spell bounced off him and hit one of the other employees just watching the situation unfold. Draco used his wandless magic to stun and bind Mariano, even though he was feeling the urge to do more. Haxton smiled and clapped Draco on the shoulder, smiling at the rest of the crowd.

"Just like Lucius, I bet he would be so proud if he were here." Draco couldn't handle anymore. The last person he wanted to be like was Lucius. He waved his hand and his dragon appeared before him. He gave it a brief message to carry to Harry, requesting his presence in a professional sense.

Draco could hear the murmuring behind him and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with Hermione, but he had to handle this sitaution himself or his employees would never respect him again. With a heavy sigh, he turned to face his employees.

"Everyone back to work. If the aurors need to speak with anyone, I'll send for you." Draco left Tenner to babysit Flint and he made his way to the floo so he could meet Harry when he arrived.

-O-

Hermione woke to the feeling of complete horror and self-hatred. She knew that it was Draco and she could adnit that she was worried. Only her torture seemed to bring out this level of self-hatred in him. She really wanted to contact him, but didn't want to interrupt him if he was dealing with something that had to do with work. After a few minutes contemplation, Hermione decided to just wait and see if he would tell her what was wrong when he got home.

Hermione tried to occupy herself with her book outline for the next hour. She worked out what questions she wanted to ask Albus Dumbledore's portrait at Hogwarts and penned a letter to the Headmistress to see when a good time to conduct the interview would be. The soft pop beside her startled her out of her work and she realized that Snitch had apparated Draco in next to her. She flew out of her seat (well, as fast as she could manage in her condition) and threw herself into her veela's arms. His arms snaked around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Dray, baby, what's wrong? Why were you feeling so horrid earlier?" Hermione's fear escalated a hundred times over when Draco didn't answer. He pulled her into him tighter and she could feel moisture on her neck. She threaded her hands through his hair and began to walk towards the couch, giving him no choice but to follow. When they reached her destination, she pulled them down to sit. Her arms tightened around him as she began to speak.

"Baby, what happened? Let me help you." She heard a sniffle in her neck before he began to speak.

"I'm my father. You need to leave now, I don't want to hurt you." She only clutched him to her tighter.

"I'm not leaving you. You are not your father, I would know better than anyone." Draco shook his head in her neck.

"I was attacked by an employee. I stunned and bound him, but I wanted to do so much more to him. I'm just as evil as my father." She held him while his shoulders heaved with sobs and she truly felt out of her depth. Draco had never been this upset, had never told her to leave him. Knowing she had to say something, she took a deep breath and arranged him more comfortably on her.

"Tell me everything, Draco. If I think you're anything like your father, I promise I'll leave and never come back." She really didn't think that he would consent to tell her everything. He had been quite adamant that he didn't want to share this part of his life with her. It was with complete surprise that she realized he had started speaking.

"The first time I remember experiencing the Cruciatus Curse, I was five years old. My mother had told me that I didn't need any pudding for dinner beause I hadn't done well on one of my homework exercises. My father caught me sneaking into the kitchen after I had gone to bed so I could swindle the elves into giving me the leftovers. This became a pretty common occurrence from that day on.

As I got older and could withstand more, he would use a blade. It was never cursed like Aunt Bella's, that way he could always heal it and hide what he had done. This usually happened when I wouldn't live up to his standards or I embarrassed him in some way. The worst that I remember is when you hit me in third year. Crabbe and Goyle told their fathers and they old mine. I had cuts all down my back after that and he wouldn't heal them for three days." He stopped for a moment to breathe and Hermione couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his hair over and over, trying to give him even the smallest amount of comfort.

He continued on, enumerating the punishments that he had received as a child. When he had failed to kill Dumbledore, Lucius had tied him up in their dungeons and invited Bellatrix, Rodolphus,and Rabastan down to punish him with Lucius. Draco had been tortured within inches of death and if it hadn't been for Narcissa capturing a healer from St. Mungo's and forcing her to help him, he would have died on the dungeon floor where his family had left him. The silent tears came down like rain as she listened to him pour out his soul.

"I was fourteen when I was expected to torture someone for the first time. Lucius took me to one of their revels. There were several muggles there and as a wonderful gift, he gave me the youngest one to torture by myself. I remember being horrified because the girl was only eleven or twelve, and she she reminded me of what you had looked like when we started Hogwarts.

My father taught me the curse and the wand movements so I could get to work. His wand was on me the whole time and I knew what would happen if I didn't do it. After I made her pass out from pain, the others took her so they could rape her. My father didn't participate in that, but he urged me to. I couldn't make myself and that's the only time I wasn't punushed for not partaking." Hermione continued to card her fingers through his hair, knowing he needed some sort of comfort. After an hour of talking about his parents and his punishments, Draco moved to the war.

"The night that I was branded will always be one of the worst in my memory. As initiation, I had to torture, rape, and kill three muggleborn women. I had over twenty Death Eaters watching me and they were cheering, like I was doing something that made them proud. All three girls begged me to stop, told me they'd do anything if I didn't kill them. I wanted to set them free so badly but I knew I'd be dead if I did. The day I was branded was the day that I knew one hundred percent that I had made a mistake. Before that, I was disgusted, but I kept telling myself that I could live with it if I made ny father proud." Hermione didn't say anything, she just kept up a steady rhythm of stroking his hair. As horrified as he was at his confessions, she could feel that this purging of his soul was making him feel better, lighter. Freer.

Draco continued on for two more hours, explaining and detailing every crime against humanity that he had committed during the war. Hermione said nothing, gave no sign that she had an opinion the whole time he was speaking. She was startled when he brought up her torture.

"The day that Aunt Bella tortured you, I knew I was done. I knew I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I had told my mother that evening, after the Dark Lord had finished torturing everyone present for your escape, that I was getting out, that I couldn't stand it any longer. She told me that she would help me leave but that she had to stay. We were working out a plan for my escape when the Dark Lord suddenly ordered me locked in my suite. I was locked in there for two werks before I was released for the Final Battle. It didn't matter. I still wanted out and I think that that is ultimately why my mother lied to the Dark Lord." His voice trailed off before he began on how horrid it was to await trial in Azkaban, how the guards had treated him. His fears that his mother was being raped or mistreated while she was held.

Hours after he began, Draco finally went silent. Hermione didn't say anything for a long time, long past the sun sinking to it's knees off in the distance. When she could tell that he had finally calmed some, she tugged his hair enough for him to raise his head and meet her eyes. She could feel the fear in him, the fear of being judged wanting she was sure. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his forehead before she spoke.

"All these things you've done, they're bad. They're horrible. But you aren't. Never you. From the second it began, you wanted out. You didn't want to participate. You did what you had to to survive. Your father enjoyed the things he did, even before he was under the Imperious, correct?" She waited until Draco gave her a small nod. She brushed hair off his forehead before she spoke again.

"That means you're nothing like your father. You hated it and you wanted out. There's nothing else to it."He shook his head, a grimace twisting his aristocratic features.

"I wanted to do so much more than stun Mariano Flint. I wanted to curse him. Sure, I wanted to hurt and kill the Death Eaters that had you, but that was different. I was protecting my mate. Today, it was because I wanted to. I'm just like my father. " Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little under her breath. She made sure that Draco didn't hear it, however.

"Then I must be just like your father because I wanted to curse Ron til I couldn't lift my arm anymore after the commemoration ceremony." Disbelief clouded his face.

"You're absolutely nothing like my father." She gave him a small smile.

"In the words of Albus Dumbledore, all that matters is our choices. You wanted to curse him, but you didn't. I wanted to curse Ron, but I didn't. Therefore we aren't guilty. Stop beating yourself up for somehing you didn't even do." He was silent for a few minutes. Her hand was rubbing a trail up and down his spine and she could feel that it was conforting him. After long minutes of silence passed, Draco picked up his head and met her eyes.

"Do you hate me for what I've done? Do I make you sick?" She couldn't help but to smile at him .

"Absolutely not. If anything, I love you more. You ebdured something you found abhorrent. in order to make sure that your family was safe. You compromised your sense of right and wrong for those you loved. In my opinion, that makes you as brave as Harry. Maybe braver." Draco didn't look away but disbelief passed over his features.

"You promise?" She smiled again and drew a cross over her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." The horror that appeared on his face made her burst out in laughter.

"It's a muggle phrase that children say." He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached for her again.

"You're more than I deserve, Angel. Nobody else would feel the same way you do."She smirked at him.

"Harry would. If anything ever happens to me, you know you'll always have Harry to fall back on." He growled at her before he launched forward and caught her lips in a rough kiss.

Hermione opened for him immediately, eager to have him plunder her mouth with all his passion. As if he could sense her excitement, he nipped at her bottom lip before he snaked his tongue in her mouth and began massaging her tongue.

The motions of his tongue against hers made her panties damp; if she had a shred of dignity when it came to Draco, she would have been embarrassed. However, she wasn't. She had long ago admittedto herself that just about everything he did to her turned her on.

Since he had already been laying mostly on top of her, it wasn't hard for him to roll her under him. She could feel that he was desperate to be close to her, desperate to be inside her. There was no shame to admit that she felt the same way.

With a wave of her wand, both their clothes disappeared before she dropped her wand to the floor. Without a second thought, his head dipped down and caught her nipple with his lips; his tongue teased it until it were bright red and taut with pleasure.

Not hesitating for a second, he buried himself inside her to the hilt. Even though it was somewhat unexpected, she lifted her hips to meet his thrust. There was no coherent thoughts in her mind as he pistoned inside her, a steady rhythm that brought her closer and closer to the brink of ecstacy.

Hermione could feel a rush of love and longing from Draco as he brought them closer and closer to climax. Being careful of her belly, he reached down and rubbed insistent little circles on her pleasure pearl.

Hermione couldn't stop the explosion inside her. Her vision went spotty and her arms were almost numb when she fell off the edge into only three more pumps inside her, Hermione felt Draco stiffen even more and spill himself inside her.

Ever so gently, he pulled out of her and cast a wandless cleansing spell. Since they were still on the couch, he shifted them around until he was underneath her and she was laying comfortably on top of him.

"Take a nap, Angel. We'll eat when we wake up." She huffed a small laugh as she let her eyes close.

"We've been doing this a lot lately. Napping after sex but before dinner." He chuckled as he nuzzled the top of head with his cheek.

"Just chalk it up to one of the luxuries we're afforded as official adults." She huffed another soft laugh before she felt Morpheus pull her under.

A/N- I've been having issues with FF again, not letting me answer reviews. If I didn't answer, I apologize! This site hates me. Anyways, one more chapter and an epilogue. Oh, how the time has flown by. Anyways, next chapter, Harry's birthday! Leave me your thoughts, y'all, they keep me going.

Love,

A


	47. Chapter 47

A/N- My laws, how time flies. I just can't believe this is the last chapter. Y'all have been the best fans a girl could ask for and I want to thank you again for being so awesome. This being said, I think I've decided to go with the pureblood Hermione for my next story. Now to come up with a working outline (: Sidenote: I'm not purposely ignoring you guys. FF is evil and still won't let me answer reviews. It pops up "invalid message". So sorry, y'all! Anyways, onward we travel.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for Leslie and Grace. I haven't made a knut off this story or any other. You know, the usual.

Chapter 47

July 31, 1999

Draco couldn't wait for the following day. Madam Pomfrey had sworn that she would give Hermione some sort of potion that would induce her childbirth, and Draco and Hermione had been counting the hours until that process could begin.

The Slytherin knew that his mate was miserable, uncomfortable in everything she did. There was nothing he could do about it, but he still tried to help her as much as possible. The elves had been excited and ready for a month, readying everything in the nursery and around the house. He could tell that Hermione was grateful; she just didn't have the energy for much of anything at this point.

Four days ago, she had sat though hours of confessions from several lower level Death Eaters. She had said that they were chasing their "fifteen minutes of fame", apparently a muggle expression if he understood correctly. As much as he could feel the disgust and horror emanating off of her throughout the interview, Hermione had kept calm and never showed her disgust in order to get the information that she needed.

Once she had muddled through the overflow of information, she found that she had also gotten a good amount of useful intel as well. Draco knew that hearing those sickening things and reliving parts of her past were tough for her, but he respected her all the more for facing them so she could share the truth.

This brought him back to the conversation that Draco and his mate had shared almost two weeks before. He finally couldn't stand it, couldn't stand that she didn't know what she had signed herself up for, and had spilled his guts. He had cried his heart out in her neck, for he didn't even know how long, and she had said nothing. Done nothing.

Instead, she had stroked his hair and rubbed his back, providing the silent strength that he had needed. There had been no judgement or hatred through their link and he had been overwhelmed by the overall sense of acceptance and love he had gotten from her. Looking back now, he didn't know why he had ever worried about her reaction to his past. It was unsavory, sure, but she knew that. She had known that when she had accepted him. Knowing the truth didn't make any difference in their lives, only in his outlook of her and their life together.

Nothing had changed between them since he had bared his soul to his mate and neither one of them had brought up the conversation. There was no hint of disappointment or disgust from his mate when he was around so he truly chalked it up to him not giving her the credit she rightfully deserved. Her voice pulled him out of his self-induced reverie.

"Dray, can you come carry Harry's gift down the stairs for me? I'm afraid I'll topple over." They were getting ready to head to the Burrow. Harry was turning nineteen and since he was the first birthday since they had all been out of school, there was quite a large party planned out. Ginny and Molly had been behind it of course, but Hermione had had her fair say in the matter.

Originally, Ginny had wanted to have his party on August first because it was a weekend and there wouldn't be any conflicting plans. However, Molly had recognized the day as Hermione's due date and put the kibosh on that idea rather quickly.

Instead, they had all agreed that his actual birthday would be fine even though it was a Friday. Draco really couldn't tell why it made a difference either way because Harry would be doing the same thing either way. Hanging out with family and friends, maybe having a drink or two as the day wore on; both could be accomplished whether it was Friday or Saturday.

Draco made his way up the stairs so he could intercept his mate and their gift for her brother. They had decided to get him one together and there had been a fair amount of contention in which gift they got him.

Hermione had wanted to get him some training set that Ginny had mentioned that he needed for his new position at the Ministry. Draco had wanted to get him the newest dragonhide quidditch gloves. Needless to say that after an hour long argument back and forth with his mate on what to get her brother, Draco had finally told himself that it didn't matter, that if he gave in, he would continue to get laid.

This held true and they had gotten Harry the training set that he needed according to Kingsley, and both he and Hermione were happy with their decision. Draco reached out and took the awkward-shaped gift, wrapped in fancy paper that Hermione had insisted upon. Sometimes, he could swear that he saw pureblood tendencies in her.

She scoffed everytime he told her this, commenting that it was just simple manners, but Draco wasn't so sure. However, he had no urge to piss off his mate, so he let it go. He simply silently enjoyed that she had the same care for manners that he did.

Since the gift was in his hands, he held out his elbow for his mate so she could keep hold of him and therefore, her balance, while they descended the flight of stairs. As they made their way towards the entrance hall so they could apparate, he didn't bother with grabbing her cloak. Hermione had been overheated for the last month and Draco was the first to admit that he now froze at night because she refused to use blankets.

The pair turned on the spot, disappearing from Hill House and reappearing just outside the Burrow's wards. As they passed through the wards, a table and many chairs could be seen off in the distance, out towards the garden.

Ginny must have been waiting for them to arrive because they made it ten steps towards the house when she threw open the door and rushed out to greet them. As soon as she was close enough, she bent and rubbed Hermione's belly and she was awarded with a kick to her hand.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, 'Mi, you can't go that long without visiting." His mate laughed at the redhead.

"Gin, it's been three days. You act like I went to Bermuda or something." Ginny paid her comment no mind, just linked arms with his mate and began pulling her towards the house.

"Oh, hello Draco. Glad you could come!" Draco could only smile at the girl's poor manners. She was so excited to see Hermione she had completely forgotten herself.

"Nice to see you too, Gin." He wasn't even really sure that she had heard him, but it didn't matter. He saw Harry, Theo, and Neville off in the distance, now in the garden. Without a second thought, he began to make his way to join his friends.

Draco clapped Harry on the shoulder and wished him a happy birthday as he joined their group. They had been discussing quidditch of course, and he was more than happy to join in. He had caught the last match on the wireless so he was able to contribute to the conversation.

Blaise showed up twenty minutes later and looked stressed. Leslie was on his arm and she was looking like she had just had her magic taken away. Harry, however, beat him to the punch.

"What's wrong, guys? Why the long faces?" Leslie didn't say anything, just fished her arm through Blaise's and leaned her head against his shoulder. Before Blaise even spoke, Draco knew what the problem was. His parents.

"My parents showed up at Theo's flat since I'm living there. Guess they wanted to make sure that it was appropriate. They kind of interrupted Les and I, which turned into an argument of epic proportions. They can't seem to have a conversation with me without sneering the word mudblood in my face." None of them really had the right words to make their friends feel better. After a minute of awkward silence, Harry changed the subject.

"I got my N.E.W.T. scores yesterday so I'm going to assume everyone else did too. What's the damage?" Neville snorted before he answered.

"I got an O in Herbology, Charms, and Defense. An E in Transfiguration and Divination." Harry gave a smile before he revealed his scores.

"I got an E in everything except Defense. I got an O in that." Blaise nodded.

"E's in everything." Theo shrugged self-consciously.

"I got in E in History of Magic and an O in everything else." Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Draco.

"Let me guess, you and 'Mi got an O in everything?" Draco just gave a full-on grin.

"I got an O in all eight classes. Of course, Mia had to outdo us all and get an O in all nine classes." Theo rolled his eyes now.

"She always beats us at school. I'm not sure why we're surprised."

They were interrupted by Ginny and Hermione, both carrying out trays of food. Ginny was quick to prod them into filling their plates while Molly could be heard yelling from the back door for Hermione to put down the platter, that it was too heavy. Draco was quick to make his way to her side and take the platter from her despite the dark glares he was now receiving from her.

He guided his mate to a chair overlooking the pond, kissing her on the top of the head before she could complain. With a quick promise of returning with a plate of food, he left her with Luna for company.

Draco made his way over to the table that Molly had just loaded down with several more platters of food. Neville came over and joined him, trying to decide just what he wanted to eat himself. Draco had just finished filling his mate's plate when he heard her voice, tremulous and fearful.

"Dray, I think we need to head to Hogwarts. My water just broke." A flash of fear ran through him as his thoughts turned to all the things that could go wrong. Her plate of food was set to the side without a second thought. He hurried his way over to her side and brushed his hands over her belly, checking to see if his children were in distress. While he was still establishing his children's well-being, Hermione turned to Luna.

"Can you go get Molly, please?" Luna nodded and was off like a shot, heading towards the house. Harry and Ginny started in their direction, concerned looks on their faces. Harry knelt next to Draco and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong, 'Mi? Is everything alright?" She urged Harry and Draco to help her up. Both took her under the arms and lifted. When she was stable on her feet, she met Harry's worried gaze.

"I think your neice and nephew are going to make their appearance as your birthday gift." There was a moment where he and Ginny stared in surprise, but that passed quickly. Ginny let out a squeal of excitement as Molly hurried out of the house and headed her way.

"Draco, Harry, help her to the floo. We need to get her to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can see her. Ginny, send a patronus so she knows we're coming." There was a flash of pain that Draco could feel through their bond.

"Are you in pain, Angel?" She shrugged her shoulders as they neared the house.

"I think I'm having contractions." Fear that she wouldn't make it to Hogwarts in time sped up his steps as they entered the house. Fleur and Bill saw their progression to the floo and leapt to their feet. Fleur spoke quickly as Draco was shoved in the floo with his mate.

"Once you get there, don't waste any time. Veela children are delivered rather quickly. I was born within an hour of the first contraction, my sister even less." Draco nodded absentindedly as he pulled his mate further into his embrace so he wouldn't lose his grip on her while they were spinning. Just before Draco threw the floo powder in the fireplace, Hermione looked to Ginny.

"Can you have Grace help you call my parents?" Ginny gave a quick nod as Draco released the powder and they spun away.

-O-

Hermione had not fully prepared herself for the pain that she had associated with childbirth. No, it was nothing in comparison to the Cruciatus Curse, but she hadn't expected it to feel like she was having the worst menstrual cramps of her life.

Professor McGonagall looked up sharply as they appeared in her floo. Hermione didn't even try to explain why they were there. Dtaco simply looked at her as he swung Hermione up into his arms.

"It's time, Professor." She gave a curt nod as she stood to go open the door for Draco.

"I'll leave the floo open for others that will be coming. I'll come with you." Hermione nodded as another contraction hit her. She was quick to put up her rudimentary occulemncy shields so she could keep Draco from feeling her pain. The Gryffindor could tell that it worked because he had to ask her if she was in pain again. She could only assume the grimace on her face had given it away.

Even with her weight gain, Draco didn't seem to be having any problems carrying her up the two flights of stairs from Professor McGonagall's office to the Hospital Wing. When they reached the door to the Wing, Hermione could hear George and possibly Harry talking loudly a flight of stairs down. As Madam Pomfrey bustled forward to find Hermione a bed, the Gryffindor turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Please don't let everyone in here while I'm having the babies. I'm sure that there won't be anything going on that they're all going to want to see." The strict woman smiled warmly at her favorite student.

"You have my word, Miss Potter. Only Mr. Malfoy will be present when your children are born." She nodded as Draco set her down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey began her routine, waving her wand around her body to change her clothes into a hospital gown. It was white in color and Hermione knew that it did absolutely nothing for her color. She also knew that once she was in hard labor, she wouldn't give two shits about what her gown did for her color.

Once she was somewhat comfortable in the bed, the mediwitch began her diagnosis spells. Draco was hovering off to the side, his hands continually running through her hair. When Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back to Hermione's face, she gave her a smile.

"It won't be long, Miss Potter. You're completely thinned out and you're dialated to a six. Maybe an hour." Hermione nodded as Draco rubbed her belly in soothing circles.

"Fleur told us that veela children are born quickly." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"That's true. That's why I just don't see this childbirth lasting all that long. Both your children are in the proper position and I don't forsee any problems. There's never a guarantee, but it would have to totally blindside me." Draco nodded.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'm glad we opted to come here. I know you'll take good care of them." The older witch laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to go update your family and then I'll be back." Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand in hers.

"Are you ready to be a father?" The sheer terror that she could feel through their link was enough of an answer. She brought his hand to her mouth so she could kiss his palm.

"Don't worry, Dray. You'll be great. If I ever think otherwise, I'll take the kids and leave. However, I really don't see that happening." He gave her a smile and she could feel that her words had reassured his fear.

Another contraction hit her and she tried to stay calm and breathe through it. Draco continued rubbing the soft, comforting, circles on her belly, not realizing that he was helping her at all. Hermione remembered her mother telling her that breathing through the contractions had helped immensely and Hermione was determined to give it a try. She breathed in slowly through her nose and out through her mouth. After a minute or so, the Gryffindor had decided that it wasn't so much the breathing that helped, but the ability to focus on something unrelated while she was in pain.

In the time that Madam Pomfrey had been out to visit their family, Hermione had two contractions. When the mediwitch reappeared, she had a saddened look on her face.

"Miss Weasley told me to tell you that your parents are on their way but it will be a good three hours. I don't think you'll make it that long, dearie." Hermione shook her head.

"I know they won't. I already think I'm much closer than when you checked me last time." Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes.

"Have you had any contractions?" Draco nodded before Hermione could.

"Yes, she's had two, a few minutes long a piece."

The mediwitch nodded and used her wand on the young woman once again. During her diagnostic spell, another contraction hit Hermione. She focused on her breathing once again and Draco's hand on her bulge kept her grounded. Almost five minutes passed before it stopped. Madam Pomfrey continued the spell for another minute. When she lowered her wand, she nodded.

"You're indeed much closer, Miss Potter. You're at an eight now. I'm guessing it will be about fifteen minutes. This is going very fast. Most women are in labor for hours." Hermione nodded as another contraction hit her.

She breathed through this one the same as she had the others. Hermione would have loved to say that they were getting better, but that would have been a lie. Draco pressed a kiss to her neck as his fingers carded through her hair.

"Are you blocking me right now? I don't feel a thing." She nodded as the contraction ceased.

"Yes, I put up a few shields to protect you." He didn't say anything else but shook his head as if he was frustrated. She squeezed his fingers as she shot him a smile.

"I know you aren't mad, stop acting." He chuckled under his breath and kissed her neck again. There were no more words spoke between them, just soft, reassuring touches shared between the two of them. After another two contractions, Madam Pomfrey returned and swept her wand over Hermione's belly again. She gave the young woman a smile when she lowered her wand.

"You're at a ten and your children are in perfect position. When your next contraction hits, I want you to push." Hermione nodded and readied herself. The contractions were coming faster and faster as her labor had progressed.

Her fingers threaded through Draco's as the pain hit her again. She continued to try to breathe through the pain, but it was made much more difficult while trying to push. When the contraction tapered off, Madam Pomfrey spoke from the foot of the bed.

"I can see a head, Hermione. You're doing wonderful. Lets try to get the head out on the next contraction. When I tell you to stop pushing, I need you to listen. Do not push."

Hermione didn't have to wait long. The next contraction hit like a Mack truck and she had to grit her teeth as she started pushing again. Draco was muttering in her ear, telling her how great she was doing, encouraging her to keep up the good work. Finally, Hermione snapped.

"Shut the fuck up! Quit telling me how great I'm doing, just shut up so I can concentrate!" Draco sat back and looked startled, but after a shake of Madam Pomfrey's head, he leaned back down and kept quiet. Hermione felt the pressure lift a little down low and Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Don't push, Hermione. Stop. I need to make sure that your baby is breathing." Hermione could see the mediwitch waving her wand. After a minute, a cry rang out through the air. Joy rushed through Hermione for a brief second before another contraction hit her. Madam Pomfrey coached her.

"Push, Hermione, this will be it if you can get the shoulders out. Then you'll only have one left." Hermione's teeth were gritted again as she pushed with all her might. The pain was horrendous, it felt like she was being split in two, but she persevered. All of a sudden, Madam Pomfrey spoke loudly.

"You did it, Hermione. You have a beautiful baby boy. I'm going to hand him to Draco and you're going to bring your little girl into the world." Hermione watched as the mediwitch handed Draco a bundle wrapped in blue.

Draco stared at the red little face with awe painted across his features. After only a few moments, he laid the little boy on Hermione's chest and let her reach out and touch him. Draco leaned down and kissed her.

"He's beautiful, Angel. You did amazing." She wanted to sob but it came out as a shaky laugh before the next contraction hit her.

Now that she had seen the end result, Hermione was much more motivated. She had read that veelas delivered fast and she wondered if the second twin would deliver faster than the first. She had been correct in her wonderings.

She pushed only one time and Madam Pomfrey was so surprised at the quick progression that she almost didn't catch their daughter.

"You have a beautiful daughter. Let me get her breathing before I hand her to you." Hermione could see the waving of her wand again before she heard another cry.

Madam Pomfrey stood and handed Hermione her daughter. She cradled the small infant to her chest and brushed her finger across her cheek, taking in the satiny softness of her skin. Madam Pomfrey appeared at her side with an array of potions in her hands. Hermione looked on in confusion. Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.

"They'll help you deliver the placentas and then they'll heal you all up. One is for stretch marks like you wanted." Hermione smiled tiredly at her and quaffed the potions. They all tasted terrible, but Hermione drank them happily.

While she drank the potions, the mediwitch took her daughter and waved her wand over her, cleaning her up. Madam Pomfrey traded with Draco and gave their son the same treatment. Hermione watched Draco stare at their daughter, already falling in love with her.

"Angel, you gave birth to the first Malfoy daughter in centuries. She's just as beautiful as our son." Hermione held out her arms for her son and she couldn't stop gazing into his eyes. Neither baby cried, but the mediwitch leaned over and hugged Hermione.

"Why don't you try nursing them? It will speed up passing the placenta." Hermione nodded and opened her gown so she could put her son to her breast. The little baby latched on hungrily and instantly began nursing.

He didn't nurse long but his eyes fluttered closed when he finished. Hermione handed him to Madam Pomfrey so she could take their daughter from Draco. Their daughter latched on just as quickly as her brother had and nursed much more aggressively.

Hermione didn't want to fall asleep. In fact, she was fighting it with all her might. She felt her daughter release her breast but she didn't have the energy to cover herself up. As she drifted off to sleep with her daughter in her arms, she felt Draco lean down and kiss her forehead before he covered her.

-O-

Draco held his son in his arms and watched his mate nap with their daughter. Both babies were perfect.

Both babies already had hair and it was easy to see who was taking after who. Their son looked exactly like Draco. His features looked exactly like Draco's had when he had been born. His fingers and limbs were long just like his father's. At this time, there was no sign of Hermione in their son.

Their daughter also had Draco's pale blond hair. Hermione was there, though, loud and clear. The hair that she did have was all curls. Her features were soft, exactly like her mother's. Draco knew he was indeed in trouble. She would be gorgeous.

He sat there in silence for an hour and just stared at his family. His mind wandered to his own upbringing and he just wasn't sure where his parents had differed so much from himself and Hermione. His mother had told him how much they had loved him when he was born, how much they had adored him. He was just unsure what events took place to skew the timeline of his life. However, he would likely never find out.

He was pulled out of his musings by his mate stirring next to him. Their daughter slept on in her arms while she came fully awake. She looked embarrassed as she met Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't try to fall asleep." He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You are perfect, Mia. You worked hard to bring these two little ones into the world. You deserved a nap." She gave him a little smile before she looked down at their daughter.

"You think the names we chose fit them? They'll be stuck with them the rest of their lives." Draco grinned at her.

"I think they're perfect. You?" His mate nodded at him. He reached out and grasped her hand.

"Everyone out there is chomping at the bit. You ready to introduce our little ones to their family?" She nodded and held her hand out so she could take their son as well.

Once she had both children in her arms, he stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he headed towards the door. He pushed it open and was appalled at what he saw. Their "family" had spread the word. All the professors were present, well, minus Professor Holloway. Kingsley, Aberforth, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan had all appeared along with their circle of friends and the Weasleys. The hallway fell silent when they realized that Draco had appeared. Harry rushed to his side and grasped his shoulder.

"Are they all alright? Everyone is ok?" Draco smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to take so long, but Hermione needed a nap. She was exhausted. As for everyone, Hermione is doing wonderful. Our son was born an hour and a half ago and his sister was born four minutes later. Both babies are perfectly healthy, have already nursed and are currently napping in their mum's arms." Molly and Ginny started squealing. Ginny clasped her hands under chin as she asked.

"Can we come meet them? I've been wanting to hold those babies since you guys first told me you were pregnant." Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Of course. That's why I came. We're ready to introduce them." He turned and opened the door so he could lead everyone in. Molly and Ginny rushed to the side of the bed and couldn't stop cooing about how adorable the babies were. Hermione still looked a little pale, but she looked much better since her short nap. She gave everyone a soft smile as she listened to everyone exclaim at how cute the babies were. Draco reached down and took his son from Hermione. He turned to Molly and handed him to her.

"Meet Tigris Kane Malfoy. We decided on astrological first names and muggle middle names." Ginny leaned over and rubbed his head. Harry stepped forward and held his hands out.

"Hand over my neice. Uncle's rights." Hermione laughed and handed their daughter to him.

"This little one is Aranea Rose Malfoy. You can already tell she's going to break hearts." Draco wasn't even really sure if Harry heard her name. He already appeared to be in love with his daughter.

Their friends and family passed their children around for over an hour until Hermione was seen yawning again. Molly instantly understood and startled to hustle everyone out of the room, promising that they would visit in the morning. Hermione made sure to tell Harry happy birthday and he told her that she had given him the best gift of all.

Once everyone was gone, Hermione nursed their children again and laid them in the cot next to the bed. Madam Pomfrey came by and gave them a cuddle before she checked on Hermione one last time before they went to sleep.

As Draco settled in the bed with his mate, he laid his hand on her now-flat belly. The difference of her belly showed him just how much his life had changed in a matter of hours. He gathered Hermione into his chest and gave her a real kiss, a deep kiss that he tried to put every last bit of his love for her in. When he gentled the kiss and pulled back, he pulled her head down to his shoulder.

"I love you, Angel. Our life has changed so much and I want you to know that it's all for the better. And I have you to thank for it. You're my life and you've made it worth living again. Thank you."Hermione raised her head and kissed his chin.

"You're my life too, Dray. You've made it so much better. I love you more than anything except maybe our babies." He chuckled and pulled her back down.

"Me too, Angel. I love you. Now get some sleep before they wake up hungry again." She smiled as she laid back down on him and nodded. There were no more words between them and he could tell when she dropped off.

Without another word, Draco closed his eyes, leaned his cheek against the top of his mate's head, and let himself fall into happy dreams.

A/N- The last official chapter. Lordy, I never thought I'd see this day. I am having a hard time with FF still, so y'all bear with me. Thanks for being the bomb, guys. Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots. Epilogue up next!

Love,

A


	48. Epilogue

A/N- Everyone seemed to like the last chapter which makes me so happy! This story has become a constant in my life, something I knew I could always do if I was stressed. Now it's over. Lordy, it doesn't seem possible. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Y'all are my heroes. Enough for now, more later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Leslie and Grace. I haven't made a knut off any of my stories and this one is no exception.

Epilogue

August 4, 2018

Hermione smiled at her oldest daughter. She truly couldn't keep the expression off her face. She reached out and grasped her daughter's hand as she spoke.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Your father and I won't be angry no matter who your mate is. We didn't say a single word when Tigris discovered Victoire was his mate the day after your birthday." Aranea let a flash of fear pass through her eyes as she watched Caelum and Lyra finish up their summer homework.

"I don't think he'll accept me, Mum. He's a pureblood and I'm only a halfblood. His family will disown him." Hermione couldn't say that this didn't worry her, but she refused to let her daughter know that.

"Does he want to be with you, Aranea?" Her daughter gave her a slight nod.

"He says he does. He says he loves me already even though it's only been a couple of weeks." Hermione nodded and gave her oldest daughter a soft smile.

"Your father and I have already told you about our story. You've read my book. You know what life was like for us and we still managed to make it work between us. We loved each other and that was enough." Aranea shook her head emphatically.

"I know, Mum. You hated each other growing up and he thought you were scum. When he realized you were his mate though, his parents were dead. What if he had to deal with his father? Would he have still chose you?" Hermione didn't get a chance to answer because Draco appeared through the library door.

"A herd of wild horses couldn't have kept me away from your mother. She is my mate. Nothing could change that and I wouldn't have wanted to." Aranea nodded her head softly and smiled. Hermione reached out and toyed with one of her platinum blond curls as she spoke.

"Just tell us who he is, Ray." She didn't get a chance to speak before Tigris interrupted the conversation.

"It's Thomas Selwyn. Merlin, she's afraid his aunt is going to refuse to let him accept her because of you, Mum. Not sure why she's worried. He told me he loves Ray like crazy and he's not going to let his cow of an aunt run his life." Hermione was startled but she could feel understanding through her link with Draco. A flash of fear went through him, and she was suddenly worried herself. Getting ahold of her emotions, she turned to her daughter.

"Why would his aunt have a problem with me? I don't even know who she is." Aranea remained silent and Draco reached out and put his hand on her lower back.

"Selwyn went to Azkaban after the Final Battle and later died there. His son was three at the time he was convicted. That meant that Thomas went to his closest relation. That was Dolores Umbridge." Hermione felt her blood freeze at the name. Aranea's gaze didn't waver from her mother's face.

"Now you see the problem. He's already an adult, Head of his House, but that was with the stipulation that his marriage was a good one. His aunt loves Dad but hates you, Mum. He said she still goes on about how evil you were for tricking her into the Forbidden Forest." Hermione remained silent as she considered her daughter's predicament. Her gaze turned to her younger set of twins, both going to be fifth years at Hogwarts this year.

This was her first taste of fear for her children. She would lose them if their mates didn't accept them. Victoire had already accepted Tigris. They were a year apart and had grown up together. Hermione had always suspected a crush between them anyways and she couldn't be happier with the way their story had played out. She knew that Bill and Flour approved, even though Bill had to play the protective father part.

She knew for a fact that Caelum and Lyra were veela as well. They displayed every characteristic that Tigris and Aranea had. She could only hope and pray that they were going to have easier mates than Aranea. Hermione hadn't mentioned it to Draco, but she was almost certain that Caelum had a crush on George's daughter Roxy. That would be an interesting match indeed.

Before she could say anything to her daughter regarding the situation at hand, she felt a ripple in the wards. Draco was instantly on his feet, wand out of his sleeve and in his hand.

"It's not somebody who's been here before. Stay here with the kids."

Hermione had grown used to the role that Draco constantly put her in: the useless damsel that needed protecting. It irritated her to no end, but there really wasn't much she could do about it. As their children had grown, he had only become more protective and she finally just learned to embrace it. It meant he cared. Even if she wanted to hex him blue (and sometimes did), she let him protect her. Draco had just made it out of the room when Aranea smiled.

"It's Tommy. He's really happy." Tigris threw his arm around his twin and smiled.

"Told you things would work out, Ray. You never believe me though." She dug her elbow in his side, making him wince.

"That's because you're never right, you prat. 'Come on, Ray, lets go skinny dipping in Grandma's pond. Nobody will ever find out.' Sound familiar?" Tigris blushed slightly at her words. Hermione knew for a fact that he was a miniature of his father and he had played the field just as much as Draco had. However, the incident they were speaking of had occurred when they were thirteen and he had been unable to hide his crush for Victoire.

Of course, their skinny dipping party had been interrupted by Hermione herself. Both her children, both of Bill's girls, and both of George's sons had all been on the receiving end of her wand. All six children had clutched their backsides the whole walk back to the house, all complaining about her stinging hexes. Tigris just rolled his eyes at his twin.

"One time, Merlin, woman, let it go." Hermione tuned out the argument that broke out between her children, one where Aranea continued with her examples of his stupidity. Only a few minutes passed before she felt a burst of happiness from Draco and she knew in that moment that everything would be alright. Moments later, Draco and Thomas Selwyn entered the library together, both smiling.

Thomas rushed to Aranea and pulled her into a crushing embrace. She watched her daughter's arms snake around his waist and hold him to her. Draco's arm wrapped around her own slender waist while they waited for their daughter to remove herself from her mate. When the pair finally separated, Thomas smiled at Aranea and spoke.

"I told Aunt Dolores about us. She refused to let me marry you since you're only a halfblood. I shrugged my shoulders at her and told her that I didn't care, that she could disown me. Then the old bat changed her tune, said you were actually a great match because you're a Malfoy and you're related to Harry Potter. She insisted that we marry this coming spring." Aranea squealed and threw her arms around Thomas' neck so she could kiss him. Hermione cleared her throat when it appeared that the kiss was about to turn indecent. Thomas hastily pulled away and met Hermione's gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. How rude of me to not even introduce myself." Hermione held up her hand to stop him and smiled.

"No apology necessary, Thomas. I've been in your shoes and know all too well what this feels like for the pair of you. That being said, if you hurt my baby girl and Draco or Ti don't rip you apart, you'll discover exactly why everyone is scared of me when I'm angry." Tigris spoke up, expression serious.

"Don't worry, mate. You hurt her, I'll kill you straight out. You damn sure don't want any part of what my mum will dish out. She can be downright evil sometimes." The whole room burst out in laughter at Tigris' words. After few moments, Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, your father and I have plans and I believe Vic is going to be here in just a bit, Ti. Go bathe. Cae, Lyra, finish your homework or you won't be meeting James and Albus in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Ray, you and Thomas can do as you like, but I expect you both to be presentable at dinner." Draco remained quiet but she could feel his amusement through their link.

Tigris jumped off the couch and began to make his way up the stairs, to shower she assumed. Caelum and Lyra nodded quietly to her, both continuing their homework. The pair had both made it into Slytherin and they knew which battles to fight. This was not one of them.

Aranea and Tigris had both been lions, but Hermione knew that Tigris was a born Slytherin. Aranea had been sorted first, and as her mother's daughter in almost every way, she had been placed in Gryffindor. Tigris had admitted later that the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin, but he had asked for Gryffindor.

Apparently, on the train to Hogwarts, some older Gryffindors had teased Aranea for knowing so much about Hogwarts already. They had called her slimy spawn of a Death Eater and made her cry. When she had been placed in their House, Tigris had requested to go with her so he could help protect her. Hermione had been both saddened about the situation, but proud beyond measure of her son.

Hermione took Draco by the hand and pulled him towards the entrance to the garden. Once they were fully ensconced in the roses, Draco pulled her to a stop and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What exactly was that, Angel? More Slytherin subterfuge as you like to call it?" Hermione brushed strands of her husband's long hair off his face.

"You could say that. Remember when I accepted you? Would you have wanted an audience?" Draco chuckled as he began to rain kisses on her face.

"As I recall, we did nothing forbidden. You accepted me, I told you we were having a boy and a girl, and you rushed off to go owl Molly and George." Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up inside her.

"Merlin, I forgot about that! Thirty-eight years old and I'm already losing my memory. See what you all have done to me?" Draco laughed outright at her before he bent to slant his mouth softly against hers.

"We may have made you lose your mind, but we would all be lost without you." She hummed at his words before grasping his hand and pulling him further into the garden. As she met his gaze, she smirked.

"You owe me a romantic walk in the garden and a good shag against the fountain." Draco burst out laughing as he began pulling her towards the fountain.

"Come on, Angel. I would never want to disappoint."

Hermione didn't say a word, just flashed him a smile, followed his lead, and let him remind her of how much she loved him.

A/N- FF still hates me and won't allow me to reply to reviews...I don't want y'all to think I'm ignoring you or ungrateful. This is the official end. It's been a hard ride, but it was worth it. I'm going to start working on an outline for the next story so hopefully it won't be too long before I start it. I'll be sure to post here so those that want to follow the new story can. Thanks again, guys.

Love,

A


	49. Chapter 49

New story is up, y'all! If have the time, go check it out. Thanks!

Love,

A


End file.
